


This Love

by darkryuu



Series: Legacy [6]
Category: Harvest Moon
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 179,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkryuu/pseuds/darkryuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jyun had no intentions of settling down, Roomi Luna is all into no strings attached...but does that really work? And who gets hurt in the end? Jyun (Based around maybe Kasey now) x Roomi/ Luna</p><p>*NOTE TO READERS* Chapter 14 was missing, please reread (Was SUPER crucial chapter)...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Is What It Is

Author’s Note: New story already! I got kind of excited because Jyun’s story is going to be very unlike others. Also, if you looked closely, you’ll see a bit of foreshadowing in the last chapter of Leave Out All The Rest that something’s up with our playboy. It’ll be fun…

That said, ‘This Love’ might come off way more sexual and possibly even offensive than Leave Out All The Rest. And I stated at the end of LOATR that I haven’t played Tree of Tranquility but I’m going off what I’ve heard about Roomi. And yes, I’m keeping Japanese names…no Luna or Candace for me. That said, Kotomi is going to be AU in that she’s not shy…

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Mm…moshi moshi?” a raspy voice echoed.

Seiwa Kotomi smiled, roaming around her apartment, “Hey.”

She heard the creak of a bed, meaning he was still asleep at 2 p.m.. Chuckling, she shook her head. Some things never changed.

“Koto? Is that you?” he yawned.

“Mm hmm…”

“Well damn, to what do I owe this unexpected call? Finally change your mind?”

Kotomi smirked, rolling her eyes, “Jyun, I sent you an engagement announcement months ago.”

“Oh yea…” he yawned again, “How is ol’ Tets doing? Haven't heard from him in a few months...”

“Oh, he’s wonderful” she sighed, “He’s in Spain right now.”

“Sounds fun…so what’s up? I doubt you wanted to play catch up or anything” he replied, standing and wandering into his kitchen.

“You’re right” she said, her tone shifting to seriousness, “I need a photographer for Kikanki.”

Jyun poured himself a glass of orange juice, musing, “How long?”

“Well, I KNOW you hate sticking around for long but I’d need one for at least a year until I could find more _stable_ photographers. My last two dozen all were more interested in nailing the models…which I expect you can keep separate from actually working?”

Jyun grinned lazily, “I’m a professional, Kotomi, you know that…that is, if I agree.”

“Oh c’mon!” she pleaded, “You owe me still from college. You said when I cheated the ONLY time ever in my ENTIRE life, compromising MY integrity--”

“Okay, okay” he laughed a little, “I’m a man of my word, I’ll keep my promise from nearly ten years ago…”

“A promise is good for eternity” Kotomi responded sagely.

Yagami Jyun ran his fingers through his hair, recalling the incident where he was extremely hungover so he had Koto pull some things so that his exam could be counted…more like take it for him and slip it into the pile. Of course he wasn’t proud of that but oh well…that was almost ten years ago.

“Well, send me the address. When are you free to meet to go over the details?” he questioned.

“I’m free today and tomorrow. Tomorrow would be best, I have to set up some things before you arrive.”

He snickered, “You make it sound like I’m royalty or something.”

“No, just my head photographer” she sighed.

“Wow, that’s weird…” he cocked a brow, “Didn’t your magazine just win some high up award? And you don’t have a reliable photographer?”

“The reward was for our articles and interviews though” she sighed miserably, “Just pick up an edition, look at OUR photos, they’re atrocious.”

“I guess I will check that out” he pondered, “So I’ll see you tomorrow…12 good?”

“Perfect! Thanks, Jyun, you’re a lifesaver!”

“No problem…”

Clicking off, he wandered into the bathroom, dropping his pants and tapping on his shower as he stepped in, scrubbing his chest, humming. Seiwa Kotomi was the only woman in college that he had a relationship with that he _didn’t_ have…relations with. And that was fine with him, really, she was one of his really good friends…she was cute though.

He groaned, closing his eyes as his hand slid down his stomach, grasping and stroking his length…he’d been busy closing out his current photography project. No time to pick up women, really…smiling vaguely, he shrugged. Well, that’d have to be changed.

Climbing out, wrapping a maroon towel around his hips, he blinked, his cell ringing. Picking up, he smiled lightly, clicking ‘send’.

“Hi mama.”

“Jyun! Where have you been? Have you been eating?” Yagami Elli instantly started to nag.

He laughed, shaking his head and drying his hair, “Mama, just because I don’t go to dinner night EVERY Monday doesn’t mean I don’t eat, sheesh…I’ve been busy with a project.”

“Can you come TONIGHT?” she whined, “Your silly brother has run off and your sister hates us so I seem like a bad mother!”

“Mama, you are not a bad mother, you just have bad children” he assured.

“And I wonder whose fault that is” she said sadly.

“Mommy” he whined himself, “Stop guilting me, I’m sorry I’m a bad son and I have awful siblings.”

“You’re not a bad son…” she sighed.

“That sounded strained” he grinned lazily.

She ‘nyahed’ and he smiled, pulling on a pair of jeans. His mother was a saint, she really was. Yagami Elli was like one of those ‘50s sitcom mothers who’d have cookies ready for you when you got home from school, told you to go wash your hands and face before ‘supper’ and wiped your face with her apron, all whilst being a nurse…she always had time for them despite all that.

And YET, if someone looked up the term ‘rolling stone’, they’d find Yagami Kyo’s, his younger brother’s, picture next to it. He ‘ran off’ aimlessly, probably spending different nights in different women’s beds. Even Jyun, not really one to abide to normalities in the least, rolled his eyes at Kyo’s ‘free bird’ style of life. Kyo NEVER stayed in contact when he was roaming, and for all any of them knew, he was dead in a ditch somewhere most of the time. He had a ‘work and go’ job. He’d do some work, get some money, and…that was it. Modern day nomad…

Yagami Hoshiko…he didn’t know where to begin with his baby sister. It was as Elli said, if she DIDN’T hate them, God, she really made it seem like she did. After high school, she NEVER came to ANYTHING. Dinners, Christmas, New Years, weddings, she was absent. Of course she didn’t have to come to every one but missing the last…five years? No. 

Yet he supposed he was a bit at fault, Kyo as well. They had a penchant for making her life a living hell when they were younger. She liked wearing her hair unbearably short. Like, when Jyun had to take her to get her haircut once, he was cringing the whole entire time. It was shorter than what he wore his hair…so _naturally_ that meant that they called her a ‘guy’ or lesbian…she’d cried, screamed that she wasn’t, but they were pretty relentless. Of course he didn’t think his sister was a guy and if she _was_ a lesbian, what did he care? As long as she was happy…

But still, he kind of thought she’d be a lot prettier with at least CHIN length hair. She could very well be mistaken for a boy, especially with the clothes she wore. He wondered if she OWNED a skirt. She was a lot like Kaede had been but even Kaede had had a feminine charm to be appreciated when wearing skater boy shorts that were four times wider than her leg and a huge t-shirt. Course, Steiner came into the picture and changed all that…

So his mother had a rolling stone son and an unfeminine daughter that despised them…him?

Well…he came to the family dinners. He was happy to, really. Kyo’s lifestyle would drive him insane, never being in one spot long enough to value it. Hoshiko just had to get over it, he’d stopped making fun of her a long time ago. But the one thing that drove his mother insane was…

He was a bit of a player. And taking it a step further, he had no desire to ‘settle down’.

He liked women, there was no denying it. Sexy, cute, stacked body, not quite there body, it was all wonderful to him. His mother scolded him for treating women like toys. Not at all, he’d grumbled, he never saw women as toys. He was completely honest with them that he didn’t want a relationship and thus far in his fifteen years of being ‘active’ he had only met two women who hadn’t understood that. 

Settling down…that was for Keiji, that was for Kaede, that was for…whoever. 

But it wasn’t for him.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Have you _seen_ him, he is so hot…” whispered a secretary.

Seiwa Roomi looked at her fellow workers and rolled her eyes. When would Kotomi ever learn?

The ‘hot’ photographers never gave a damn about this magazine and yet she ALWAYS employed them. She almost laughed. What would her fiancé think if she told him that her sister had a bit of a bishonen complex?

What was worse was that SHE was the one that ended up being the guy’s secretary, running menial tasks like booking hotels for him and his model. Or even better, when he wanted to book a hotel for her AND him…Roomi had PLEADED with her sister to hire her friend Nia but she just would NOT listen…Nia would make a better photographer than any of those horn dogs.

Patting her skirt as she stepped into her sister’s office, preparing herself to meet the newest slime, she cocked a brow, finding her sister alone.

“…I thought you had a new photographer for me to meet, Koto” she questioned, crossing her arms at her sister who was sitting behind her desk.

The blue-haired woman looked up and shrugged, “He’ll be back in a few, said he wanted to explore a bit before getting any details.”

Roomi’s brow furrowed, “Okay…”

“Wow, this place is effin’ HUGE, Koto.”

Roomi’s eyes widened and she turned around, facing the owner of the voice. He was wearing a maroon button up shirt and black coat with a pair of black slacks, a pair of black avatars propped up on his head. He was immensely tall, so much so she had to wonder if he was foreign…he had neck length brown hair, his eyes a richer brown color.   
He had rather attractive facial features…

Yep, he’d be a problem.

“Ah! Jyun, I’d like you to meet someone” Kotomi smiled, standing.

Roomi cocked a brow at her sister as Jyun cocked a brow at her, “Oh…?”

“This is my sister, Seiwa Roomi” she introduced, “Roomi, this is my friend from college, Yagami Jyun.”

Jyun bowed slightly which startled Roomi because well…it was polite. The other photogs were far from it. Roomi bowed slowly and Kotomi continued.

“Roomi will be your secretary, Jyun.”

Jyun rose and seemed blank for a moment before glancing at Kotomi, “…What?”

Roomi scowled, crossing her arms, as Kotomi explained, “I KNOW you usually like doing things on your own, Jyun, but--”

“Koto, that’s nice but I’m sure your sister can be doing much better things than fetching me coffee and…watching me work” Jyun protested.

Roomi smiled brightly, “I like this one, sis!”

Kotomi smirked, “Regardless. Roomi is very skilled at scheduling appointments for the vast database of models at our disposal, picking up things that said models need, getting them to the proper spots--”

“She MY secretary or the MODELS?”

Roomi snickered and Kotomi leered at him, poking him in the chest, “Just deal with it.”

“Fine…I look forward to working with you, Seiwa-san” he sighed.

Roomi was about to comment when Kotomi got a phone call. She glanced at the caller ID and grimaced, shooing them.

“I have to take this call. Show Jyun his office, Roo.”

Roomi sighed and waved him over to where his office would be. He whistled and glowered.

“Dude, this is almost as big as Koto’s office…what’s she thinking?” he murmured, “I’m not that important.”

Roomi blinked rapidly, definitely not used to this behavior from…anyone, “Photographer is one of the top jobs on the magazine…you’re kind of laid back.”

“Yup…”

Roomi glared, looking him in the face, “You’re not going to take this seriously, are you?”

The fellow just smiled some, “I always take my work seriously…I just never got my own office. Or secretary, for that matter, with my past jobs.”

Roomi sighed, slamming down at her desk in the corner and gnawed on her lip, “So do you need anything?”

“Well…can I ask you something?” he said after a moment, as if he were deliberating.

“…Sure” she grumbled, feeling a sudden wave of irritation. Here it goes.

“…How old are you?”

Roomi cocked a brow, not getting this particular question from the philandering pricks that came into this job. They weren’t really interested in ages…

“Why?”

“I have to say, you’re kind of…”

Roomi’s eyes narrowed, knowing EXACTLY where this was going now… “Say it.”

Jyun’s eyes shifted nervously, “…Short…”

Roomi JUST made 4'11” and she often wore heels to mask this fact but had really liked these cute flats she just found…she groused, “Maybe you’re just tall.”

“I’m only about 5’11” and some halves…” he commented absently, slamming down at his desk, frowning at the chair that swiveled.

“That’s a foot taller than me!”

He grinned lazily and clicked on his computer, “So…why do I have to be the magazine’s first photographer that doesn’t suck?”

“To be seen, Yagami-san” Roomi commented curtly, “And because Koto likes hiring men that think with the _wrong_ heads. Models giving them head under the desk, orgies in the photo studio. Last guy even took hits of cocaine off one of our model’s stomachs and decided to film it.”

Jyun crossed his arms, “And…?”

“And?! That’s not what they’re hired to do!” Roomi snapped.

“Did you fire the models too?” he questioned rather seriously.

Roomi blanked and scowled, “Why--”

“Why? It takes two to tango, Seiwa-san” Jyun rolled his eyes, “Nothing you just said implied that there was any forcing on the other half. Yes, photographers are in it because chicks are hot, the ones that aren’t really flamboyant or gay. But why do models do that? To get ahead. But if she can only get ahead by using the abilities she has to give a blowjob, then she has no more the right to be a model than that photographer has the right to be a photographer.”

She was rather in a state of disbelief before snorting, “Impressing me with your philosophical words? They also had a fascination with getting into my pants.”

Jyun grinned rather coyly, “Sorry, Seiwa-san, you don’t reach the line to ride.”

Roomi gawked as he chuckled huskily, turning to the computer, “And you never answered my question.”

“…I’m 22” she grunted, finding that she could be frustrated with these guys for _other_ reasons beside incompetence.

His brows rose as if this surprised him, “Wow, I would have said fifteen tops.”

She threw a pen at him and he ducked, laughing, “I’m kidding!”

“Fine! How old are YOU?” she demanded, irritably shifting papers.

“28.”

Roomi paused and it was her turn to look surprised, “Don’t lie.”

“I’m not” he assured.

“You’re OLD” she gasped.

He smirked at her, “Decrepit.”

“You HAVE to be lying” she retorted, nose wrinkling, “You look like you’re twenty if a day over.”

“Good genes and the whole serum thing, I guess” he commented absently, “Koto was two years behind me in college…”

Roomi had honestly thought her SISTER was the elder in this case, he looked that young…she crossed her arms, analyzing him.

“…So what is it? Meditation, no sex, no booze?”

Jyun laughed, “None of the above…I’m a boozing, sexing heathen.”

Roomi smirked, “Heathens don’t meditate?”

“Oh, I meditate, in a sense…” he said slowly before whistling, “Damn, this is the expensive software…”

“Do you need me to do anything?” she sighed, asking again, shifting in her chair.

“…”

Roomi stared at him as he seemed to ponder for some odd amount of minutes before silently ‘ohing’. “Red list all the chicks that do sex favors and put them all at the bottom of the list. I don’t want to deal with the known whores.”

She almost gawked and he sighed, “I guess I’ll look through all these models and look over the papers the designers sent in so I can start tomorrow.”

He went to work, going through their database and Roomi wasn’t really sure what to think…

Somehow she got the idea this might be a lot more interesting than she’d thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Or not…

Roomi’s eyes narrowed at the ‘photographer’ as he stared at the ceiling, spinning around in his chair.

“…Are you done?” she grunted.

“All the faces are starting to run together” he yawned, rubbing his eyes sleepily, “Where’s your blondes? Your brunettes? Your redheads? I see the same template over and over here…”

Roomi gasped which seemed to startle him as she practically teleported over to his side, looking at the models, “Oh my God, I’ve told Koto that for EVER, she never listens! She sticks wigs on them!”

He laughed, clicking through image files of miscellaneous women, “I…guess that gets the job done. Don’t get me wrong, they’re all very attractive young ladies in a kind of…cloned way.”

Roomi blinked as he stroked his chin, “Well…I’ll pull some strings, this isn’t exactly…inspiring whatsoever.”

She stared at his hand as he held out a wad of money, “Here, I want a Café Caramel Frappuchino…and tons of whipped cream. And a turkey and Swiss sandwich on rye.”

Roomi glowered, “You sure got used to this ‘secretary’ thing quick.”

“Well, anyone can get used to being a lazy ass quick” he snickered, “And bring me back another drink…and something random to eat.”

“What?” she groaned.

“Surprise me.”

She sighed, taking the money, and wandering to the nearest café…Roomi hadn’t really wanted to be a secretary for long. She’d wanted to do more but…she just wasn’t sure what. But she liked working with her sister a lot. But still, she had to be a slave to these…guys. Wandering back to the office, she slammed it all down next to him. 

“There you are!” she said with mock-sweetness.

“What the hell is this?” he demanded, staring at the pink beverage she bought.

“Your surprise” she giggled, “Strawberries and crème!”

He stared at her for a long few moments as he reviewed the salad as well, “So…you bought me two of the most…feminine things one can eat.”

“What’s wrong with salad and strawberries and crème?” she demanded, “You have the nutrients of strawberries and vitamins in the salad!”

He finally laughed, waving a hand in defeat, “Okay, okay, thanks for thinking of my health.”

She scowled as he handed the salad and drink to her, “Dude, I am not taking this back--”

“Of course not, only dicks send perfectly good food back” he scoffed, “That’s your lunch. What would I need two drinks for?”

Roomi’s eyes widened, confused and surprised, as he nibbled at his sandwich, “While you were away, I talked to Koto about implementing some models from other agencies that I’m familiar with and she gave me the go ahead. I think I emailed them to your account with all their information. I have an idea of who I want to use so if you can schedule them around 1 p.m. tomorrow, that’d be great.”

Roomi nodded slowly as she sipped her drink before sending him a look, “I’ll pay you back for my food.”

“Why?” he sighed, “I bought you lunch now I’m going to work you into the ground. Fair trade, eh?”

…Definitely interesting.


	2. Sugar Daddy

Roomi glowered at all the impossibly tall models giggling amongst themselves, wearing the clothes her sister or partner designers designed. Oh, how she loathed models and their being over 5’5…

Her eyes narrowed as Jyun finally wandered in, his camera equipment already set up. He smiled vaguely but Roomi didn’t have to be a genius to know he was hungover…it was 2 p.m. and he was just getting there. 

“Hello ladies, my name is Yagami Jyun and I try to make this as simple as possible as some of the models who have done work with me know” he spoke.

He went on, setting his case down, rubbing his forehead as if to ward off a throbbing headache, “I want each of you to know that I expect full cooperation and no drama. I’m not going to coddle you and if you’ve gotten this far, I expect you know how to model.”

Jyun finally smiled sincerely, “That said, I also want you guys to give your feedback on the shot. If you think a slight alteration to a pose may look good, definitely tell me, I’d love to hear opinions on things like that…now, let’s get started.”

Roomi watched, curious, as the man didn’t do as his predecessors and pick the women that he favored but instead went in alphabetical order. He was so weird…

He spent around five minutes per model describing his idea for the shot, instructing them how to pose and what expression they should strike. All the women did a pretty amazing job too, another oddity as all the previous models just did what they liked and that was often a bad thing. Roomi sank further into the couch and yawned, watching as hours went by…one thing remained the same, it took freakin’ forever.

“Mm, let’s take a break…” Jyun said, standing and stretching.

The women scurried away for bathroom breaks or having a light lunch…almost dinner. Roomi tilted her head towards Jyun as he slammed down on the couch next to her, groaning and massaging his temple.

“Do you usually drink before work, Yagami-san?” she questioned sweetly.

“Ugh, my brother came home last night and we took shots until three this morning…” he mumbled, droning.

Roomi cocked a brow, “You have siblings? You seem like that crazy only child type.”

“Yea, that’s me, apple of my mother’s eye, her one and only baby boy…” he sighed, closing his eyes.

Roomi smirked, “Untrue assessment?”

“A lie straight out of hell” he agreed.

She giggled some, “And your mother…biker hippy type? Goes around protesting nuclear everything?”

Jyun laughed, covering his eyes to block out the pervasive light, “My mother wears aprons over everything and still bakes me cookies.”

Roomi’s brows rose, “Really…?”

“Yep” he yawned, “She’s cool though.”

Roomi closed an eye, watching him, “Hmm, let’s try to analyze you more…”

He smirked in her direction, “Why? You’re already batting 0.”

She stuck out her tongue before rubbing her chin, “You probably were raised in some huge city, lived in a brownstone house, and had a cat.”

He grinned, “I was raised in a middle of nowhere town on a farm. And a cat? I’m a dog person. I had a beagle named Ramen.”

Roomi was in a bit of disbelief, “A FARM?”

“Yea, what’s wrong with a farm?” he sighed, “It wasn’t bad.”

“You don’t have a country accent or wear overalls and a hat” she pouted.

He laughed again, “Yea, and I don’t nibble a piece of straw or say ‘I reckin’ so’. It’s all weird stereotypes.”

“Still, I’m disappointed” she pouted more.

Jyun snickered as the models returned. He stood, reaching into his pocket and retrieving some money, “Get me the hottest cup of really black coffee you can find.”

She stared at his hand before taking the money, glowering at him, “You’re not going to make out with a model once I leave, are you?”

He snorted, walking back to his camera, “Make out indeed. I want to go home and sleep for the rest of my life.”

Roomi smirked and wandered off, taking her time…when she returned, he was alone and asleep on the couch. Biting her lip, she crossed over and shook his shoulder…he groaned, opening his eyes faintly and scowling.

“You’re lucky I didn’t need that to live” he grumbled, 

“Sorry, I just expected that to take another three hours” she blinked honestly.

He yawned, standing and shifting his shoulders, “If I don’t do as other photographers do and talk in smoke screens and riddles, it cuts off at least an hour…”

Roomi handed him the cup as he picked up his case, replacing his camera, “I’m not going to come in tomorrow, by the way.”

She glared, “And why not?”

“Because the version of Photoshop Koto has on my comp is like putting a kid in a candy store. I’d try to do too much and it’d look like s—t.”

Roomi wasn’t sure she understood that but she could admit that the art and touch up portion of the process was definitely out of her league. She glanced at the clock…7 p.m. They’d been there just five hours…exiting the building, Roomi sighed, “Well, I guess I’ll see you in a few days, Yagami-san.”

He cocked his brow as she started to walk up the street, “You walk home?”

“It’s only four or five blocks up” she shrugged.

The male scoffed and followed her, “I’ll walk you home then.”

Roomi scowled, turning to face him, “I’m a big girl, Yagami-san. And I don’t really want you to know where I live.”

“You can rock six inch heels all you want, but you’re still too short for me to tap” he said rather bluntly.

She gawked before smiling darkly, “You’re bad for a girl’s ego, _Yagami-san_. There has to be SOMETHING that’d make you…tap me, hmm?”

“Well, I have to admit, your... _girls_ are definitely very…noticeable.”

Roomi was 4'11” with some ‘noticeable’ assets. She always hated them, really, and her grandmother actually used to yell at her having gigantic boobs…ugh, her grandmother sucked. Crossing her arms, walking forward, she asked, “That all?”

“Well, when you turn that way, I notice you have a nice ass too” he continued.

“Nice ass, nice tits. You’d think that’d be enough” she smirked.

“Yea, it just doesn’t help that the nice ass and nice tits are on someone shorter than my fifteen-year-old cousin…”

She kicked at him and he laughed, “I’m KIDDING, jeez! I’d definitely, if it were professionally acceptable, f—k you in all your shortness.”

Roomi was definitely surprised by this, “Professionally acceptable?”

“Okay, I will say that I’m pretty sure it’s every man’s fantasy to bang their secretary but I try to keep all of that out of my work life, y’know?” he shrugged, “Just a distraction from what I’m trying to do.”

Blinking, surprised to find herself outside her door, before she could comment…she pursed her lips and gave him a look, “You’ve only been here three days so all that could turn around.”

He just blinked languidly at her and she added on slowly, “But…I’m glad, if you _are_ like that. Kotomi’s dream has been through the ringer because of guys that don’t care.”

“I don’t get much joy out of ripping someone’s dreams to threads, no” he agreed, “So I will definitely be a good boy.”

He looked up at her tiny little yellow townhouse and smiled, “You live alone?”

“Mm hmm…” she replied, cocking a brow.

“Well, if you ever get lonely, give me a call. I’m a cuddler” he winked.

Roomi laughed at that since men like Yagami Jyun definitely weren't ‘cuddlers’. “I’ll keep that in mind. Good night, Yagami-san.”

“Jyun’s fine” he waved a hand, “Good night.”

She watched him walk away and crossed her arms before smiling faintly. Weird.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“He’s been GONE for three days!” All her good feelings were gone too.

Kotomi simply laughed though and waved a hand, looking through papers, “You don’t know Jyun, Roo, he’s…like that. He’ll show up in an hour and pretend everything’s okay. But he’ll have all the work done and that’s all I ask.”

Roomi sulked at her sister’s overconfidence and shuffled out of the room into the office she was SUPPOSED to occupy with this idiot…

She jumped, startled, when the door opened…and low and behold, there he was. He was wearing dark tinted shades and his hair was pulled back. She stared at him, rather speechless, as he grunted a greeting and slammed down at his desk.

“…You know, you said A day, not THREE” she recovered, scolding and walking towards his desk.

He waved his hand as if it were incidental, handing a manila folder to her, “Those are the prints, the CD, and a flash drive. Did I get any calls?”

Roomi stared at the folder, confused. He’d finished already…? “Uh, yea. Here’s a list.”

He groaned, rubbing his temples, “Thanks…can you do something for me?”

She crossed her arms, “What?”

Jyun opened his suitcase and thumbed through some papers in an envelope before handing it to her, “I need you to go to Roshinko Day and give this to Hoshiko.”

Roomi giggled, “You going to give me some money so I can get something pretty?”

Jyun smirked, “Am I your sugar daddy?”

Roshinko Day was a jewelry slash clothes slash shoes…well, basically, it was like a Juicy Couture or Vuitton or Burberry…except even more expensive. 

“Say you were sent by Yagami Jyun, they should let you into the fashion design department area or whatever” he sighed, “But please see that that gets directly into Hoshiko’s hands, all right?”

“Hoshiko…” she cocked a brow.

“Yep.”

“Booty call?”

“Yea, something like that” he said dryly.

She pouted, “Okay…”

He stared at her with raised brows, “Do you REALLY want me to give you money to buy stuff at Roshinko?”

“Of course not!” she scoffed, “I’m just upset that you’re sending me when I don’t have money.”

Jyun chuckled huskily, “Would you buy something to stimulate my imagination?”

“Would stilettos stimulate your imagination?”

He seemed to ponder and she snickered, twirling his chair, “I’m KIDDING. I’ll hold off my Roshinko shopping spree.”

“If you let me smack your ass I’ll give you a hundred pieces” he cocked a brow, seeming serious.

She laughed and shoved him again, “I’ll be back in an hour, _Jyun_.”

Roomi wasn’t sure what to make of all this, really. She wasn’t his tool for extracurricular activities…alas, she wasn’t going to deny a ‘business trip’ to Roshinko. Just who was this ‘Hoshiko’ though? Peeking into the folder as she made her way into the building, she was confused…it was some designs for dresses…what?

Reaching the information desk, the receptionist looked up at her, droll, and rolled her eyes, apparently text messaging, “Can I help you?”

Roomi smiled tightly, “I’m Seiwa Roomi…I’m here to see a ‘Hoshiko’.”

She looked up before gazing back down, “Who sent you…?”

“Yagami Jyun.”

It was the most 360 personality change Roomi had ever seen in her life as the woman looked up, bright, “Oh! Okay!”

She hid her smirk. He wondered how many women in this office he’d boned. The receptionist called this ‘Hoshiko’ before rolling her eyes and slamming the phone down, “Such a bitch.”

Roomi cocked a brow as the woman’s gaze brightened quickly, “Um, I can take the papers to her.”

“Jyun insisted I take them directly to her” Roomi sighed, “He seemed rather serious about that.”

“Oh, of course!” she gushed, “She’s in room 66.”

Roomi nodded her thanks and headed down the hallway. Pausing, startled, when she saw the name plate on the door, she echoed, “Yagami…?”

Knocking on the door, she heard a sharp voice, “What?”

“This is Seiwa Roomi, Jyun insisted I give these papers directly to you” she replied.

The woman grunted, “Fine! Come in.”

Man, she WAS a bitch…

Entering, Roomi opened her mouth to echo some similar sentiments aloud before clamping her jaw shut, surprised. ‘Hoshiko’ was sitting at a desk, surrounded with papers and pencils, looking utterly frustrated. But that wasn’t what surprised Roomi.

“Damn you’re butch” she said bluntly.

The woman’s head snapped up and she looked irate, “EXCUSE me?”

Oops. “Sorry…um, Yagami Jyun sent me and didn’t seem to want me to just give this to anyone” Roomi added slowly, “Here…”

‘Hoshiko’ snatched the envelope away and grumbled what might have been ‘thanks’…Roomi’s eyes narrowed and she wandered out. Sheesh…she was!

Making her way back to the magazine, she marched right into their office and slammed her hands down on Jyun's desk, “WHO was that?”

“Who?” he echoed, flipping through memos.

“That c-word you sent me to!”

Jyun sent her a look, “That c-word is my baby sister.”

Roomi blinked slowly before shaking her head, “What?”

“Hoshiko is my little sister.”

“No offense, honey, but your little sister looked like she should have a penis” she snarled, stomping over to her desk and slamming down into her chair. 

Roomi knew her style of speaking was…well, outspoken. And she wasn’t going to skip around the bush often. And she knew full well Jyun might get offended…but he snorted.  
“How short’s her hair now? Last I saw her, she practically had a buzz cut.”

“It was short…like…really, really short” she shook her head.

He scratched his head and sighed, “I apologize for her behavior, she’s…very, very stressed.”

“I always found lesbian sex kind of frustrating.”

Jyun sent her a sulky look before his brows slowly furrowed, “And…you’d know?”

Roomi sighed, not commenting, and Jyun looked curious but must have decided better of pressing it, “But anyway, thanks for taking it to her.”

“Hmm…” she mused, crossing her arms and leveling him a look, “I don’t do personal errands, _Jyun_ , but I let it go this time.”

He smiled, very debonair, “Maybe I’ll be able to do a personal favor for you, hmm?”

“What happened to ‘professional’?” she retorted.

“You’re right. Unfortunately, I’m a flirtatious manwhore so it just comes out naturally.”

She laughed and shook her head, “I’ll remember that.”

The male glanced at his watch after a while and then at the clock hanging on the wall before staring out the window…then his gaze met hers, confused.

“Why are we still here? I finished the photos for next month and I’ve finished all the memo crap, let’s go.”

Roomi giggled, “I’m all for it!”

“Want to go for a drink?” he questioned, standing and picking up his coat.

Roomi followed him out as he shut off the light, “Sure, you paying?”

“Of course, I’m your sugar daddy.”


	3. Pity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acidic lemon.

Jyun moaned, Arise stroking his cock, sucking the tip of his arousal playfully…damn. Running his fingers through her hair, he basked in the feeling…

Three weeks, he’d been caught up with Kikanki. It really was bad, actually…he went through the archives and the photographers might as well have picked people up off the street, told them to wear the product, and take pictures…with a disposable camera then touching it up with Microsoft Paint. So in other words, they sucked. Badly. He rasped a bit, leaning back a bit more. Good thing that wasn’t the case here…

Jyun hissed when there was a knock at his front door…some poor misguided soul who thought that he’d actually get up and answer.

“Jyyuuunnnn!”

He grimaced as Arise’s head popped up, her face looking irritated, “You called _another_ woman?”

“No, that’s my secretary…” Jyun mumbled, readjusting his pants, “I’ll see what she wants and get rid of her quick.”

Arise scowled but nodded. Jyun growled and pulled on a button up shirt without bothering with the buttoning. What the hell did she want?

Swinging the door open, “What the hell do you want?”

He meant to be angry and frustrated until she got the message to leave. But instead, he gawked, his gaze dropping to her corset halter top that was both exposing _and_ boosting what he’d started calling ‘the girls’ until he found proper names…

Roomi smirked, “I’m up here, Jyun.”

Her nipples pressed the flimsy cloth part…

Jyun knew better, really. The three weeks he’d been at Kikanki, he’d messed with Roomi pretty heavily, throwing in as many double entendres and flirtatious passes as he possibly could. And Roomi sort of did the same…and well, it was playful. But…damn, she _did_ wear these short skirts, ranging from Gothic Lolita fluffy to extremely tight. And the shoes she wore, those high heels…oh, and ‘the girls’…she could be wearing a turtleneck and they would look pretty tempting. Actually, very tempting…so, he wasn’t sure if it was just on _his_ half, but there definitely felt like there was SOME sexual tension… 

Roomi rolled her eyes, pushing his forehead so his face was staring _straight_ at her. He stared at her for a moment, needing a minute to refocus, before grinning cheesily, “Hi.”

“Hi” she snickered, “I needed the files that you took yesterday. Some other files got mixed in there.”

Jyun nodded and wandered over to where his leather suitcase sat on the counter, picking up the folder and handing it to her then cocking a brow, “You’re really going to spend your weekend going over files?”

“If there wasn’t such a backup of them, I wouldn’t” she said wearily, rubbing her brow.

“Well…if you come back in an hour or two, I can help you” he said slowly.

Her brows furrowed, “An hour or two?”

“Jyun…” Arise’s voice whined, peeking out of his bedroom.

Roomi’s gaze narrowed and he laughed slowly, calling to her, “I’m, um, on my way…”

“Don’t want to leave her waiting” Roomi said sharply, “I’ll talk to you later.”

He watched after her, bewildered, as she stomped off…before her head popped back up around the door, “But I WILL be back!”

Jyun gaped and pursed his lips…guess he better get to ‘work’ then.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“You have a nice after-sex glow” Roomi grunted, pushing in past him as he opened the door, with a sigh.

“How do you know where I live?”

“I mean, you could be doing _so_ much more but here you are sitting around at 2 p.m. getting laid!” she grumbled, slamming down at his table.

“Maybe I should move…”

She glared at him and he sat down, sighing, “What’s your problem? I’m pretty sure my secretary doesn’t run my sex life…”

“You…” she mumbled, “Didn’t seem like the type that would just pick up random women for gratification…and I _know_ she wasn’t a girlfriend.”

Jyun blinked before shrugging, “No, she wasn’t. But I never told her we could be anything more…in fact, I told her that I wasn’t looking for a relationship.”

Roomi cocked a brow and he shrugged again, “I present my offer, they either take it or tell me to shove it. I’m not seducing these women with pretty words of becoming my main squeeze, I…well, keep it honest.”

He stood, going to his fridge, “Besides, I’m not sure why anyone would want to settle down with me…”

Roomi crossed her arms before questioning, “So you’re saying it’s okay to go through women like tissues to get sex as long as you don’t promise them things?”

He was drinking from the carton of orange juice, something that made Roomi smile unwittingly. Well, one thing was for sure, he was definitely a bachelor. 

The women at work all swooned over him and Roomi wasn’t sure what they saw…except, well, he did have really nice hair. It looked very well kept, clean and shiny, uneven at his neck. And he did have a kind of attractive face…his lips were very drawing, shaped almost to perfection and he had smile lines. And his eyes were very pretty, dark and surrounded with thick black curled lashes. Of course she hadn’t seen his body until today…and his chest was nice…

…Wait a second.

Okay, _fine_ , he was hot. She just was loathe to admit that for once her sister picked out a guy she was both drawn to physically and drawn to his personality as well. 

“Well, whatever” she sighed, resigning her aggression, “I guess you’re doing a little better than most pricks.”

“Just a little” he snickered, seating himself, “Now what am I looking at here?”

She explained it to him and he seemed to get the hang of it rather fast…she frowned, curious. “It takes forever to train new secretaries to do this. Were you like a smarty pants valedictorian type?”

“Me?” he echoed absently, writing out some reports, “Nope, never.”

“Hmm…” she mused, staring at him.

He yawned, either uncomfortable with her staring or genuinely tired, before glancing at his watch, “Want to go to dinner? I’m starving.”

“Aww, you’re asking me on a date, Jyun-chan?” she giggled.

The playboy smirked, “Yea, that’s it exactly…”

“Okay” she agreed, “I’ll pay this time since you paid for my ‘hella expensive’ Cosmopolitans at the bar.”

Jyun laughed a little, putting on his coat, “That’d be downright sucky of me, making my lady friend pay…”

“I’ll choose the restaurant, if that’ll make you feel any better.”

“Mind, I’m hungry” he warned, “No salad bars.”

She grinned, “We’re going for waffles, silly!”

“Yay, I love waffles at 7 p.m.!”

She punched him playfully, taking his elbow as she led him out his door, “Idiot! It’s a little place called ‘The Village’. Totally sitcom coffee shop place on the corner, it’s got amazing everything you’d ever want.”

“Fine” he agreed with a sigh, allowing her to drag him, “I’ll drive.”

She paused, startled, as he clicked a button on his black Cadillac Escalade, a very American SUV…she scowled.

“Your…pimp-mobile?”

He grinned, “My college graduation gift, actually. My dad got it completely customized for me and everything.”

“Funny, I thought your dad was a down-to-earth farmer.”

“I said he was a ‘farmer’, I didn’t say anything about down-to-earth” he sighed, climbing into the driver’s seat.

Roomi climbed quite a climb into the passenger seat and clicked the seatbelt, having to admit that the tanned Corinthian leather was very nice…she cooed, pressing buttons on his stereo as he pulled out of his parking lot. He asked where the restaurant was located and spoke it to his built in GPS.

“You’re so extravagant” she commented, surfing radio channels, “You live in a high rise loft, you have a car…”

Jyun snorted, “I just like nice things.”

She’d assumed, she thought with a snicker. Though thinking it through further, Jyun wasn’t the type to take the subway or any form of public transportation. Smirking as he opened the door for her, she took his hand as he helped her out of the monster.

“Such a gentleman…” she noted, pretending to swoon.

“Not really” he winked.

They walked into the dimly lit place at the front where the normal bar was before going to the very brightly lit area in the back, sliding into a booth. He looked around as she gazed over the menu.

“Yea, it’s definitely…sitcomy.”

She stuck out her tongue, “I know you prefer caviar and wine but I like pancakes.”

“I’ll have you know I’m a huge fan of pancakes, thank you” he laughed and looked at the menu, eyes widening, “Ooh, French Toast…or pancakes with boysenberry…”

“What the hell’s a very berry?” she questioned, cocking a brow as she read a new entrée on the menu.

Jyun looked appalled, “Only the meaning of life!”

“I’m surprised I’ve never heard of it then” she smirked at him, “What’s it like?”

He formed a circle with his thumb and pointer finger, adjusting it a bit, as he continued, “It’s about this size….”

“That’s freakin’ huge! That’s not a berry!” she protested.

“Yes it is!”

She scowled and he rolled his eyes, “Anyway, it’s also purple and very juicy and comes in clusters of two. There’s very berry soda and very berry wine and jams…”

“Very…berry…soda” she repeated in disbelief.

He nodded solemnly before putting his menu down, “I’m totally ordering all of it.”

“Three plates of pancakes?” she demanded.

The brunette grinned lazily, “Don’t worry, I have a backup if I can’t finish…”

Roomi sighed, rolling her eyes, shutting her menu, “I’ll just stick with chocolate chip pancakes then…”

They flagged the waitress down and ordered…and Jyun asked for an appetizer of this supposed ‘berry’. Roomi smirked at him and the woman scurried off, returning quickly with a bowl of…

“That is a behemoth of a berry” she commented flatly.

He picked one up and reached out, pressing it against her lips, “Just try it…it’s very yummy.”

She glowered and took it from him, biting into it. She quickly lifted her hand, a reflex, as the juice almost dribbled down her chin. Licking her lips of the red-purple juice, she swallowed.

“Wow, that _is_ good…”

“Told you” he beamed, “My cousins and I used to LIVE off these things when we were younger. It was like a replacement for candy.”

“Mm…” she moaned.

He smirked, his brows raising, “That’s sexy.”

She giggled before picking up another, savoring the juice. Jyun chuckled and bit into the berry, closing his eyes. 

_“Jyun, hurry up!”_

_“Shut up, I’m coming!”_

_Yagami Keiji was climbing the mountain like he was climbing steps. He was always freakishly in shape. And so was his younger sister Kaede, matching his strides perfectly._

_Izumi Jilliana and Carrie were back there with him, thankfully. They were all in the fifteen, sixteen range by that point…they’d decided to climb the highest peaks of the mountains. Why, he couldn’t remember, but then, they did a lot of things just because they could…_

_With one final push, a lot of wheezing and sore legs, they made it…he fell face forward, groaning in pain.“We’re never doing that again.”_

_Carrie snickered, her tight leatheresque pants creaking as she sat down beside him, hugging her knees, “So this is what we’ve spent our last three hours on, climbing up a damn mountain?”_

_Jyun sat up, resting his head in her lap and shrugging, “We had to do something…”_

_She smirked, “Careful, I might EMO up your face.”_

_“I don’t think ‘guyliner’ works on me. I tried.”_

_She laughed, a rare sound at that stage in her life, “Why would YOU try?”_

_“Some chick told me it’d be hot…and believe me, it wasn’t” he sighed._

_“Your lashes are really thick” she told him with a snort, “You probably looked like a hooker…”_

_“Shut up!” he snickered, shoving her arm, and sitting up, staring at the sky. It was very nice…_

_“I’m starving” whined Jilliana, crashing down, “And you two have an unnatural amount of energy!”_

_Kaede and Keiji were still standing, exploring the flat and watching the range of mountains below them, “It’s just so amazing…”_

_Kaede waved at him, “Jyun, Jyun, it’s so pretty, come check it out!”_

_He stood and staggered over, his bag in his hand. Him and Kaede had always been the artsy two so when she saw something aesthetically inspiring usually he'd be inspired too. Sure enough, his breath was a bit taken away…_

_He could see everything. The sky was so close he felt he could just reach out and touch the nearest cloud. The range was so…radiant. Smiling, he knelt and took his camera out of his bag, his huge digital Nikon, and started clicking away._

_Kaede sighed, sitting with everyone, eating the very berries they’d found along the way with their sandwiches. They laughed and happily chatted, talking about things they couldn’t around their families…he took pictures of this. He took pictures of Jilliana putting on Carrie’s punk make-up while Carrie actually took it off, looking completely natural and putting on what she called ‘the fake Hollywood smile’. Jyun yelled at her, told her to smile for real because he knew she could…Jilliana laughed and tickled her sides, causing a weird spurt of laughter from Carrie that they all found so hilarious…but the picture of the two sisters was even better._

_He got pictures of Kaede letting her hair down, another anomaly at that time as was Keiji napping. It was starting to get dark so as they headed back he decided to look through the pictures on the way…_

_They all looked so natural, so happy. Even Carrie…and he could capture that forever, something that may have all proven so different in a couple years. Carrie was always angry with Jilliana in her youth but now, that picture of her older sister adorned in full makeup and tickling her au natural as she laughed was sitting on both of their mantles. Steiner found that picture of Kaede so gorgeous, keeping it with him at work. Celia loved that picture of Keiji, relaxing so close to the edge of the heavens…_

_And he was able to capture that all…_

_And that made him happy._

“Earth to Jyun.”

He looked up and smiled at Roomi, “Hi.”

“Hi” she echoed thoughtfully, tilting her head, “You look happy…what were you thinking about?”

“Just…memories” he chuckled, picking up a berry.

“You’re so old” she teased.

He winked and tilted back as the waitress placed plates on their table. Stacks of pancakes…the scent was beyond enticing and he immediately dug in. 

“Mm” he moaned, “That is amazing.”

“See?” she giggled, “Try this.”

She held out an edge of her pancake and he bit at it, licking the corner of his mouth of the melted chocolate. He groaned, closing his eyes.

“That is like really good sex…”

Roomi laughed some, “Depends who you’re bonking, I’d think.”

He grinned, “Of course…”

They ate and chatted randomly before Jyun groaned, dropping back against the booth and closing his eyes. “I am stuffed…”

“Me too” she sighed before looking at the pancakes on his plate. She’d give him credit, he’d eaten most of the huge stacks, but…

He grabbed his cell phone and was texting someone before sighing, “I’ve called in reinforcements.”

She cocked a brow and after a few minutes…

“Food?”

Roomi looked up, startled by the random voice. Jyun smirked and scooted over a bit, “Yes, food, garbage disposer…”

He was as tall as Jyun, his hair an absolute mess compared to Jyun’s, a little shorter though the same color. Right now he even had a bit of facial hair…his eyes were almost light brown. But she could tell…

“This is my brother Kyo, Roomi. He can eat just about anything” Jyun introduced.

The younger Yagami slammed down next to his brother before raising a brow at her before looking back at Jyun, “Are YOU out on a date…?”

Jyun sighed, “I have a confession to make, Kyo…Roomi’s my wife.”

Roomi snickered and Kyo smirked, “Really? When’d you get married?”

“A couple months ago, noonish. It was a magical day.”

“I wore a bikini” Roomi added.

“We were in Maui” Jyun nodded simply, “And as you can expect the sex was effin’ amazing.”

Kyo snorted, “You know, if I didn’t know you, I’d probably almost believe you…you’d bite off your foot before you got married.”

Jyun smiled lazily, “Of course.”

“I work with Jyun” Roomi sighed, smirking at him, “He’s a pain in the ass.”

Kyo laughed a bit as Jyun stuck out his tongue, “Sounds about right…”

Roomi watched the guy eat the pancakes as if he hadn’t seen a meal in years almost in disbelief… Jyun stared at him for a while himself before snickering, shaking his head, “You are going to eat someone out of house and home one day.”

“Mama loves my healthy appetite.”

“I wouldn’t call a voracious appetite healthy, bro” Jyun corrected.

“Mama’s the nurse, not you” he chomped.

Roomi was surprised, “Your mom’s a nurse? Does she have an aneurysm over your blatant sexual habits?”

“Yea, pretty much” Jyun said without falter.

Roomi shook her head and Jyun smirked as his brother looked kind of sad when all the plates were empty, “Still hungry, _itoto_?”

“A little…” he sighed.

“And uh, where does it go?” questioned Roomi, staring him over. He was thin as a rail…

“I wonder that myself” grunted Jyun, “Guy sleeps for twelve hours out of the day then eats like there’s no tomorrow. And I know for a fact he’s not bulimic.”

“Nice metabolism” Kyo grinned.

Jyun rolled his eyes and sighed, waving down the waitress for an order of crepes to appease his brother. Kyo yawned, rubbing his eyes. “I saw sis today…”

“The Butch lady?” Roomi inserted.

Kyo blinked rapidly and Jyun sighed, “Her and Roomi had a…awkward meeting.”

“She should have a penis” Roomi said again.

Kyo laughed and Jyun shook his head, “Roomi.”

“She’s TOO manly” Roomi complained, “Her face is so pretty but she butchers her hair like that?”

“Hosh’s always been like that” Kyo admitted, “She IS pretty but she’s just always liked looking like a guy. Weird thing is, I don’t think she’s necessarily like, a lesbian or anything where I've seen that's a habit. Maybe _bi_ …”

Jyun shook his head as he drank a glass of milk, “I don’t know but I’m mad that she can’t bother to even come home anymore.”

“I’m kind of guilty of that myself though” Kyo shrugged.

“Yea right…as long as there’s dinner night, you’ll at least come home every once in a while” Jyun snorted.

“True enough” Kyo laughed before shrugging again, “Hoshiko does what she wants, I guess…”

Roomi crossed her arms as Jyun finally shrugged himself, getting out his wallet, throwing down enough money to pay for everything. “I said I was paying, big boy.”

Jyun grinned, standing and shoving Kyo, “You can pay for my Jack Daniels.”

Roomi smirked, shaking her head, and following the two siblings as they headed back towards his vehicle, chattering and laughing. They were oddly pretty, that family…

…Weird.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Roomi” Jyun slurred, “Have I ever told you that your hair is purple?”

Roomi smirked at her ‘boss’ as his brother was slumped over the table and he was going for his second bottle of whiskey, “You don’t say?”

He drank from the bottle, throwing his head back as he took it down the hatch before slamming it down, looking at her with bloodshot eyes, “I…have finally decided what to name your boobs.”

She laughed and crossed her arms, smiling, “Do tell.”

“Lola…and Betsy.”

She laughed again, “Jyun, honey, I think you’ve had enough…”

“Shh” he whispered, taking out a pen from his pocket, “I have to designate which once is which.”

Roomi squealed as he tackled her, giggling as she tried to keep him from writing on her chest. He looked disgruntled.

“Lola and Betsy will be disappointed if I can’t tell them apart” he pointed out, sounding reasonable…reasonably drunk.

She grinned, “Why not just make Lola the _left_ one?”

He seemed to ponder over this before resting his head against them, opening his mouth as if to say something before suddenly singing, _“Lola, she was a showgirl!”_

Roomi laughed, patting his hair, “DEFINITELY have had enough, Jyun.”

“Roo…” he suddenly purred, “How good are you at tit f—king, hmm?”

She giggled despite herself and sighed, “Oh, you know how _that_ goes, Jyun, I’ve barely found any men who’s goods make it…oh, throw the barrier, if you will?”

“I will admit, that possibly would be a challenge…” he allowed, swaying.

Roomi smirked, “Couldn’t make the grade, _Jyun_?”

“I never said _that_ , Roomi” he growled in a rather husky tone, leaning closer to her.

She had to grimace, that whole overly sexual tension getting to her a bit, as she shoved him away, “Work and pleasure, Jyun, you promised they’d stay away from each other.”

“I did” he agreed, sitting up straight, “But y’know, if I had sex with Lola and Betsy, not you, my secretary…”

Roomi laughed heavily, throwing a bottle cap at him, “Jyun, regardless of what YOU name MY breasts, they’re attached to MY body meaning you’d be having sex with ME.”

“But Betsy doesn’t think so!” he argued, “It’s always Lola and you, she never gets any attention!”

Roomi bit her lip, laughing all the same, “Well, with a name like Betsy…”

“Okay, her name’s Candy now.”

She smiled playfully, “Sounds suggestive, Jyun-chan.”

“Oh, it always is.”

She snickered, shaking her head, before looking to Kyo who was still asleep, “Your brother’s rather down for the count, Jyun.”

“Yea, that’s mama’s little boy!” he said in a rather high falsetto, hitting Kyo on the back though the impact didn’t stir him at all, “Turned him into a little wuss, ma did. Always hid behind her apron and baked cookies while the men went off and hunted with our bare hands.”

Roomi pursed her lips in the vain effort not to laugh anymore, her stomach starting to hurt. Jyun was just silly… “And how much of that was true?”

“ _At most_ ten percent. AT MOST.”

She laughed, “You’re ridiculous.”

“Excuse me…”

She looked up, frowning at the unfamiliar voice. It was a tall dark haired fellow, well-built, and kind of handsome. He had one of those smiles on his faces that told he was looking for a ‘good time’. 

“Hey…can I buy you a drink?”

Roomi pondered over a guy that could walk up to her and offer such when Jyun very well could have been her boyfriend or something…but then, they’d been acting really not couply since they’d arrived so maybe not. She mused and sized him up quickly. He wasn’t _that_ bad on the eyes, she supposed. 

Looking down south a bit more, she giggled, “Sure…I love Cosmopolitans.”

He nodded rapidly and went off to order. Glancing back at Jyun, she expected him to glare for possibly abandoning him…but he just looked perplexed. She sighed, realizing that Jyun had taken his car here and was in no shape to drive home. Going home with this guy was out of the question.

“Oh well” she shrugged, “I got a free drink.”

“Oi?”

“I can’t leave you here, you’re drunk off your ass” she snorted.

Jyun smiled against his glass which he had pressed against his lips, “Kyo’s been passed out for two hours since he took those shots. He’ll be perfect when he wakes up to drive me home.”

Roomi felt excited again, “Really?”

“Really” he shrugged, yawning. 

She looked up at the guy who was waving to her, the drink at the bar next to him. Standing, she smoothed her skirt, “Well then, I’ll see you Monday.”

“Rooo” Jyun sang, gesturing her to come closer.

Cocking a brow, she knelt down near him and he whispered extremely feathery and seductively into her ear: “10 pieces says it’s a sock.”

For a moment, she was dumbfounded, before slapping him playfully on the cheek, “Asshole!”

He just grinned as she sashayed away. Jyun was just jealous…he wasn’t the only one that could pick up people.

…Sock?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yagami Jyun groaned, his face pale with deep sacks under his eyes as he wandered into his office, receiving looks from his coworkers. He really needed to stop drinking so often. He came to work hungover more often than not. What provoked him to drink two days straight, he’d never know. He did know that you never, ever, EVER challenge an old school college party alcoholic to drinking contests. His dad was crazy…

Slamming down at the desk, grunting to acknowledge Roomi, he mumbled drearily, “First order of business…dissolve a bottle of aspirin in water, put it in an I.V. and run it through my skull…”

“Fine” she said sharply.

“I wasn’t serious but if you can, that’d be amazing…” he yawned, turning on his computer.

“Whatever.”

He finally cocked a brow towards his rather snippy secretary, confused. Jyun slowly swallowed, a warm shiver running down his spine. Today she had the nerve to be wearing that red ruffle front blouse with a peep show…he was pretty sure he could _almost_ see her black lacy bra. And for the first time since he’d started working with her she had on no stockings with that mini skirt…a.k.a. legs. Biting his lip, he was startled when she suddenly appeared beside him, throwing some kind of paper into his face.

…A ten piece?

He held the bill, more than confused now, before it hit him. He laughed, “No way…”

She sent him a withering look and he smirked, “Look, I didn’t tell the guy to hide the fact he was…lacking.”

Roomi threw her arms up, “It would have been FINE, y’know? I’m not in the business of bringing a man down if he’s averagely endowed but no! No, the bitch had to LIE. I refuse to be lied to, Jyun!”

“You’re so cute when you’re mad…”

She glared at him and he laughed again, shaking his head, “Did you do it with him or not though?”

“Of course not!” she spat, “I won’t screw a liar.”

Jyun heard about half of that, observing her posterior, wondering how a body like that got fit onto such a tiny woman. Not that he minded…

She flipped back around, interrupting his ‘observances’ and scowled at him, “Why? Maybe it matters to some women but is it THAT important? I mean, God!”

Jyun shrugged, “I’m sure there’s a lot of girls that would look at you, Roomi, and be jealous that you’re so…voluptuous. Most guys like breast.”

She pursed her lips, “Meaning…?”

“Meaning that I think some guys get a little upset when they’re measured against guys who are…larger. And really, we have huge competitions amongst ourselves for such matters. Women coming in as well, sizing us up, it’s a little intimidating.”

Roomi frowned and crossed her arms, “I guess…but like I said, if he were just honest…”

He shrugged, “THAT said, the guy was false advertising and that’s a no. I guess he just didn’t have the confidence to approach women without his…packaging.”

Roomi sulked, “Do you pull stupid crap like that?”

Jyun smiled secretively, “I don’t have to.”

She snorted, rolling her eyes, “And it’s men like you that make other men stuff socks in their pants…”

Jyun snorted, leaning back with a smile, “Is that so, Ms. Seiwa…? Care to get a look?”

Roomi paused and stared at him with an arched brow, “What…?”

“Want to look? See why I can’t keep women out of my bed, hmm…?” he purred, folding his hands and resting them on his stomach.

Roomi was indeed curious but grumbled, “Once again, work and…pleasure?”

“Who said anything about ‘pleasuring’, hmm? I’m just…showing you that some men aren’t just blowhards.”

Roomi glanced at the door, closed to…well, line of vision. Anyone could just walk in if they wanted to. Walking over, leaning against the door, she smirked. “Go ahead…I could use a good laugh.”

He sighed, slowly unbuttoning his pants, either being a tease or, as she expected, regretting his haughtiness.

“Hmm, I’m standing all the way over here…will I need a magnifying glass?” she questioned, heckling.

He smirked, unzipping, “More like it might hit you in the face.”

“Gross, Yagami, gross.”

He chuckled huskily, opening the fly on his boxers…

She gawked and he jumped, startled when the phone rang. He sighed, picking up despite his current state of slight undress, “Koto?”

He laughed, cradling the phone against his shoulder as he started to tuck himself back away, “Well yea, when am I NOT hungover, silly?”

Jyun frowned when Roomi came next to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, “What are you doing?”

He scowled, telling Koto, “I think your sister’s trying to kill me.”

But her mouth latched onto the side of his neck, her tongue lashing almost harshly against his flesh. His breath caught and for a second, he was absolutely and utterly dumbfounded. The hell…?

“I-I’ll call you back, Koto, I just go-got another call” he blurted.

Slamming the phone down, he elbowed Roomi away, glaring at her in disbelief as he cupped where she’d attacked his neck, “What the hell are you doing!?”

But her eyes were filled with a strange fire…a kind of flame that made him tremble with fear and delight. Hot desire filtered her skin…

Lust…

“W-wait, Roomi, I was just messing around” he insisted quickly as she crawled face forward into his lap.

Her hands splayed on the side of his face, ignoring him entirely, as she dipped her tongue between his lips, clashing with his, lashing together. He moaned, her mouth oscillating, teasing, over his. 

“F—k…” he whispered, dazed, when her lips parted from his, sincerely having never been kissed like that...

“That's okay...I can mess around too.”

He barely gained coherence as she knelt between his legs…oh s—t!

“Roomi, stop, we can’t!” he complained, trying to push her away.

But she giggled, her lids heavy as she gazed up to him, “But Jyun-chan…you asked how I was at tit f—king…I think you’re the perfect size to see…”

He gaped as she unbuttoned her shirt, unsnapping her bra. His body reacted, the pale contrast of her skin to her rosy nipples exciting him. 

He groaned loudly as her breasts engulfed his length, the head poking through…’making the barrier’. Jyun’s breath caught, his eyes roling back, as she clenched her breasts, rubbing them back and forth. He bit the inside of his mouth, whimpering, fighting off stopping her and taking her against the nearest wall. 

“Nnn--!” he whined loudly, startling himself, when her tongue started to flick out at the head of his quickly swelling cock.

“Jyun, are you here?”

He yelped, sliding further under his desk to hide Roomi. Swallowing, he laughed nervously, “C-come in!”

Kotomi entered with a smile, “Hey.”

“H-hey!”

Her smile drooped a little, “You okay? You look kind of flushed…”

He cleared his throat, not sure what horrified him more: the fact that Kotomi was very capable of seeing what was happening if she needed him to stand…or that Roomi hadn’t stopped her administrations with her sister a few feet away.

“Nothing, just Roomi started to strangle me, ha ha…”

Kotomi smirked, rolling her eyes, “You two seem to be getting along well.”

“Oh, you have no idea” he grinned, strained, fighting off screaming with pleasure.

“Hmm” she mused, propping her hands on her hips, “I just wanted to tell you that the polls on the site are very impressed with your ads. They feel that for once they’re…well, beautiful. And I wanted to thank you personally.”

Damn, her tongue was quite possibly the most perfect thing he’d ever felt in his life… he smiled, “W-well, you asked me to do it, Kotomi, and I did promise, right? Wh-what’s friends for?”

She giggled happily, “Of course! We’re going to have a meeting at four, I want to discuss our next issue with everyone.”

“O-okay” he nodded before his body tensed, his eyes widening as he very nearly came. He clenched his teeth, dropping his head. Kotomi seemed surprised.

“Are you okay??”

“Y-yea, I have SUCH a throbbing headache” he quickly sputtered, “I…I shouldn’t drink all weekend, ha ha…”

The blue-haired woman smirked, walking towards the door, “I don’t expect that to change though. I’m going out to get some brunch with Tetsuo so I’ll see you later, okay?”

He nodded, barely coherent, as she shut the door. As soon as it was closed, Roomi rose, snapping her blouse back on, apparently deciding she didn’t need the bra. She sighed.

“That was close.”

Jyun stared at her, his eyes full of disbelief, “…WHAT?”

“Sis would have killed me AND you if she saw” she shook her head, starting back for her desk, “Oh well.”

Oh well…? He jumped to his feet, blinded by both fury and arousal. _Oh well?_ Shoving himself back into his pants, a painful task as she had decided to STOP once Kotomi LEFT, the idiot, leaving him unsatisfied, he marched angrily behind her and grasped her wrist. She squeaked, shocked, as he started to drag her from the office, snatching up his keys.

“Jyun! What are you doing? Let go!”

He didn’t acknowledge her pleas or threats, dragging her out to the parking lot where his car sat. Shoving her into the very back seat, she gasped as the seat fell all the way back, a stage that usually would be a precursor to more storage space. However, she didn’t think Jyun planned to use it that way…

She shivered a bit as he climbed over her. She forgot how much bigger he was than her… his hands slid up her stomach, up her shirt, and squeezed her breast, his fingers wrapping around her nipples. Rasping, she whined, bucking her hips against his erection, never one to refuse her share in teasing. He growled, using his free hand to run up her thigh, kissing down her throat. Moaning, she bit her lip as she rapidly unbuttoned his shirt, ripping the garment from his chest as she went for his pants. His hands danced at her sides, grabbing the edge of her shirt, snatching it over her head before their lips met in a passionate, bruising lip lock. 

Jyun dragged her skirt down her legs, sitting up and holding her in his lap, pulling her legs to straddle him. She complied, kissing down his jaw, his neckline, his chest, wrapping her tongue around his nipple. He hissed, moaned, stopping her to suckle at her own nipple, massaging the other.

What the hell were they doing? She asked herself, wondering how she’d ended up naked in his car…

But Jyun’s body felt too amazing, so hot and hard and sexy…he turned her over onto her back suddenly, grasping her around her stomach. She was confused…until his fingers slipped into her lacy panties.

She cried out, her eyes clenching shut as he madly pumped them inside her, whispering into her ear hotly, “Damn…look how soaking wet you are. You like my fingers, Roomi?”

“Y-yes” she whined, her voice breaking.

“F—k…you sound so sexy” he rumbled into her ear, “I’m going to ride you senseless…you want that, Roomi?”

Never one to _not_ fake during this sort of foreplay, she was confused to find herself almost screaming 'yes'. What...?  
She figured he was the type to carry condoms around, as he struggled impatiently to unwrap the contraceptive. He shoved it on before grabbing her hips and pushing into her from their crouched position. 

Roomi moaned happily, delighted, when his huge length rushed into her, slamming into one of the most perfect rhythms she’d ever felt. He pushed in and out, grabbing her breasts, massaging the tits and whispering kinky little things into her ear. Loathe as she was to admit it…he was REALLY good.

He trembled which confused her when she realized…why hadn’t he come yet? He had gone through head and now this…the question didn’t last long as her own orgasm threw her thoughts into chaos. She screamed, the absolute ecstasy driving her through the roof. Jyun obviously followed, his usually firm, suave voice rippling, moaning uncontrollably. 

They both fell, panting harshly, chests heaving, soaked with sweat. He was on top of her back, his face buried into her neck as he fought to recapture his breath. She closed her eyes, the need to sleep overwhelming but knowing that she was supposed to be…

…Working.

Once the moment was lost, as the reality sank in, Jyun sat up so sharply she gasped. He ripped off the condom, his face away from her as he quickly dressed in the awkward spacing before opening the door, hissing as he threw the keys back at her.

“Lock the door once you’re dressed.”

She watched after him, genuinely confused, as he stomped away back into the building. Wow…what?

Shaking her head, she quickly dressed and went back into the office, quite disoriented. Maybe she should take the rest of the day off…

Walking back into the office, she found Jyun rapidly typing away, ignoring her completely. Cocking a brow, she shrugged and sat down at her desk, working on reports and setting appointments. Whatever.

But after an hour, it drove her absolutely insane. He was completely giving her the silent treatment and he actually looked angry. What the hell?

“What’s your problem?” she finally demanded, irritated.

“I don’t have a problem” he said in a very curt manner.

“Could have fooled me!” she snorted, “It was JUST sex, Jyun.”

He shot her a glare hotter than any pit of hell, “Says the SLUT that was giving me head when her sister was practically standing right next to her!”

She recoiled, startled and hurt, “How dare you?! I’m not--”

“Get over yourself, _Seiwa-san_ ” he bit back bitterly, “I wasn’t the one that told you to climb into my lap, that was you. I wasn’t the one that told you to suck me off, that was you. The shoe fit much?”

Roomi bit her lip, angry, upset that she’d had sex with this dick…Upset because she at least thought they were friends…

Pursing her lips, stilling their trembling, she remarked in the tightest tone she could manage, “Is that so, _Yagami-san_? I’m glad to know what you really think then. I’ll compensate you for everything and we’ll just keep this business.”

“Good!” he snapped.

“Good!”

Marching over to her desk, set to ignore him forever, she silently prayed that a safe fell on his head walking to his car. Bastard! He glowered at her as he walked out of the office for the meeting or whatever, not muttering even a minute sound.

How dare he? she hissed in her head again once he was gone, standing. HE set the standard! HE was the one that always made suggestive comments. It was him. It was him, not her, and he crossed the line. She’d never forgive him. She wanted him gone, even if he was good for the magazine. She’d just tell Kotomi that he was like all the others, harassing her. And this time, it was close to true. She didn’t ask HIM to drag her out to his car, did she?

Roomi jumped as he reentered the office, looking less aggressive and actually somewhat…timid. He sank down into his chair and stared at his computer screen for a second. She glared daggers at him but took all the messages he’d received while he was away to him, dropping them unceremoniously on his desk.

“Here” she growled.

“Roomi.”

“ _Seiwa-san_.”

He visibly grimaced and sighed, “I…deserve that.”

“You deserve a lot of things, namely me punching you in the face” she hissed, starting to march off.

“I’m sorry.”

She paused and scowled back at him. He looked nervous, as if he had to apologize for something he never had to before…swallowing, he forced his gaze back up, shaking his head.

“I shouldn’t have said anything to you. I…lash out when I’m angry, I should have just stayed quiet. It…it was me who was messing around inappropriately, I can’t expect there not to be repercussions for my actions. I…don’t think you’re...”

Her eyes narrowed and he slumped, “When Kotomi came in, she was telling me how happy she was that her magazine was doing better, that someone actually cared about the companies well-being now, and…and all I could think about was getting laid. I…I didn’t want it to be like that. That’s almost precisely why I don’t mix work and my…pleasure. And I…I’m just a little angry at myself for yielding to temptation. I, sincerely, don’t think you’re a slut…Seiwa-san. And I’m sorry. It was my fault for not being able to control myself and...well, a whore. I...was the one showing off.”

She started to feel bad and she wondered why…before wincing herself. Well…she WAS the one that…kissed him…amongst other things. How was he really supposed to react? And he’d really seemed just to be jokingly showing off…if anyone set the standard, it was her.

“I’m…sorry too” she announced after a moment, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, “I…don’t think I helped the situation much regardless.”

“I’ll admit, the kiss nearly was enough to bring me to my knees” he replied almost sheepishly, scratching his chin.

She blushed and observed that she’d also given him hickeys… oh jeez, what was she doing? she groaned. Jyun hadn't had those before... “Did Koto notice those?”

“Mm, not really, I tried to sit as far away from her as possible.”

He turned in his chair to face her as she frowned and he smiled, “It’s okay though…at least I have a nice memory.”

She pinked a bit more and he asked faintly, “Are we okay? I kind of value that we had a growing friendship more than a romp in my car…”

Roomi bit her lip and nodded, “We’re okay.”

He smiled happily, “Sweet.”

She hugged him when he outstretched his arms, burying her face into his chest and reminding herself that if not the fact that they worked together was not enough to stop the sexual intrigue, then the fact that they were buddies had to. He was her coworker not to mention the guy she went out to get drinks with on a Saturday night…no sex, not again, not ever.

….Pity.


	4. I'm So Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemony.

“Are you kidding?!”

Kotomi sighed as her sister glowered at her, “He called OUT?”

Roomi was a little ticked when Jyun hadn’t shown up for the shoot today and she had to deal with pissy models who wanted to know what the hold up was…only to learn LATER that Jyun wasn’t coming today.

“If you’d actually answer your phone, you would have known!” Kotomi glared.

Roomi’s eyes narrowed, “What’s his excuse? Woman? Hangover?”

Kotomi sighed again, rolling her eyes, and turning around in her chair, “One, you KNOW Jyun pretty much shows up with a hangover all the time, I don’t know why today would be any different. Two, women? I’m pretty sure Jyun is master pimp enough to talk them into doing whatever _later_.”

Roomi felt uncomfortable with that for whatever reason…they’d pretty much went back to how they HAD been…despite the fact that anyone who might have known about their sexual excursion would know that the two often thought about it…or at least SHE did.

She sighed miserably before rolling her eyes, “So what’s wrong with him?”

“He said he just wasn’t feeling well or something...and Jyun is one of those types that would sooner stab out his own eye than admit that so it must be true.”

Roomi snorted, “Yea right! He’s up to something, sis, and I’m going to go set him straight for skipping out on a shoot date. He can do all the work he wants at home but shoots are important.”

Kotomi grabbed her purse and took out some money, “Here, buy him some soup on your way. Tell him to feel better.”

“Ugh! You’re gullible, Koto, gullible as hell!”

“Just do what I said!” Kotomi scowled.

Roomi sulked as she walked out of the building, buying the ‘soup’ so she could make him feel bad about slacking off. Jerk.

Getting to his apartment, she took a deep breath since she’d tried hard to avoid going to places where lying horizontal with him was even an option…knocking on his door, she awaited his answer…

…Nothing. Bastard wasn’t even here!

She stomped her foot, pondering over her next course of action…when a huge ‘bang’ sound thudded on the other side of the door. Roomi jumped, startled, as the door opened…

Jyun stood or more like clung to the door sill, hunched over, his body heaving as if he was fighting to breathe. She stared, wide-eyed…

…Woah, he was actually sick…?

He lifted his face, mottled with color, his eyelids a deep shade of downright illness. His voice rasped, questioning weakly, “Roo?”

She grimaced, quickly laughing to mask the fact that she really hadn’t believed him. Holding out the soup, she smiled brightly, “Here, Kotomi sent some soup so you can feel better, Jyun.”

In a tone that would have been defined as indignant if he didn’t sound like he was dying, he grunted, “I am not sick…!”

He immediately started to hack and stooped over even more. She scowled and walked him back into his house, his body dropping onto his couch limply. He was shivering despite the room being intensely hot. Roomi frowned, kneeling before him, and felt his head. He looked at her dully through his brown eyes. “I’m not sick. Just a little tired…”

“You have a fever” she growled, standing, “Where’s your clean towels?”

“Roomi, I’m fine” he rasped.

She grunted almost sarcastically and rushed, finding his closet full of rich colored towels. Taking a washcloth, she then went into his kitchen and mixed a bowl of ice water, dipping the cotton cloth in before wringing it, taking it back to the living room.

His eyes were barely open, so dark against his skin, his lids heavy. Roomi pressed her lips together and knelt down beside him again, pressing the cool cloth to his forehead. He was breathing erratically before huffing, sitting up, the cloth falling off his head.

“Roomi” he paused to cough, “I am fine, I don’t need anyone to take care of me. Go back to work and apologize to the models for me.”

Roomi pursed her lips, glowering at him, before shrugging, “Fine.”

She turned her back and heard a loud thud. Grimacing, she glanced back at Jyun who’d fallen practically flat on his face. Roomi groaned. Idiot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jyun moaned into his pillow, “Roomi, go home…”

“You don’t like your back rub?” she smirked.

She was sitting on his back, or, his lower back, after having stripped him of his shirt, currently rubbing his shoulders with some herbal crap she ran off to get. He’d really meant to lock the door in her absence but had ended up passing out instead…

“Mm…” he ended up groaning.

Her hands were tiny, he’d always noted. Her small fingers eased against the flesh of his back, stroking and kneading gently. Well, he definitely liked his back rub…the real problem was the girl that was giving it. 

It went through his mind much too often, that day that he got so overcome by lust that he practically carried her to his car and had his way with her. It was really…well, good. Jyun felt good sex was an art. And Roomi…well, maybe Michelangelo was a fitting comparison. She was probably a tad out of it because of how he just started it but he could tell immediately she could react to each of his touches, each of his actions, with a pleasurable action of her own, matching his strokes, matching his moves, equaling him…and he found that invigorating and exciting.

Too bad they could never do it again….

His eyes closed, exhausted…all that aside, he really hadn’t thought the random fever he had would stick around very long. He’d had one last night…he took an aspirin, a nap, and he woke up perfectly fine. But this morning, he felt like he was dragging a solid steel building by his toes. He took a few more aspirin, hoping to feel at least semi-better by the shoot…but it only made him feel groggier. He NEVER had to call out a day in his life but at this rate, he’d take awful pictures and that just didn’t sit very well with him.

He had a bit of a complex…he hated to admit to anyone that he was sick…or have anyone take care of him. He hated hospitals even though his mother was a nurse…he grumbled. And wonderful thing was Roomi came over, discovered he was sick and was taking care of him and had mentioned the hospital a few times…

“Does that hurt?” she asked suddenly.

“Yea, you’re killing me” he grunted.

She snorted and ran her fingertips over the side of his thigh. He trembled despite himself…yea, definitely killing him. Roomi sighed and walked towards his kitchen, “Stay here, I’ll bring the soup to you.”

“Roo--” he started before coughing insanely. He gave up miserably as anytime he tried to talk, he ended up nearly hacking up a lung instead. 

Pouting petulantly as she came in with a tray of soup and crackers, she smiled, “Here, this’ll make you feel better, Jyun!”

“I don’t want it” he groused.

“You’re such a baby” she rolled her eyes, sitting next to him, spooning the soup before holding it out, “Say ‘ahh’.”

He stared at her, giving her a look. “No.”

“Pwease…?” she pouted, “It’s no fun at work if Jyun-chan isn’t there…”

“Cute, but I’m never there anyway.”

She pursed her lips, her eyes narrowing as she dropped the utensil back into the bowl, “Jyun!”

Jyun sighed, rubbing his eyes before leaning back against his pillows, “I never have an appetite when I’m…tired, Roomi.”

Roomi sighed, “Then sleep.”

“But I have company” he smiled, aggravated.

She ignored him and pressed her hand against his forehead, “Your fever’s better…you’re still flushed though.”

That may have been the backrub…

Roomi sighed, “I’d feel better if you had a little soup…”

Jyun rolled his eyes, albeit weakly, and finally opened his mouth, hoping if he humored her enough, she’d leave…she spooned it into his mouth, even blew it for him. He glared after a moment, shaking his head.

“I’m full, Roomi…”

“Fine” she grumbled, standing, “I’ll let myself out.”

Jyun snorted, turning over on his side, saying knowingly since she was such a busybody, “There’s, _ugh_ , some naked guy channel on 45. Don’t touch my brandy.”

She giggled, “Okay!”

He sighed, knowing that as long as he was sick she was just going to bug the hell out of him…so time to get better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roomi sipped the brandy, seeing exactly why he didn’t want her to touch it. As far as alcohol went, it was pretty good…

Slamming down on his couch, she sighed as she watched a movie in Italian with subtitles. It was so romantic, about a man who had fought endless bounds to get to this woman’s heart, fighting every obstacle, even the woman’s own stubbornness, for her love… it was a really good movie, she wished she had this channel.

She paused, surprised for a moment, before grimacing. Oh yea, this was Jyun’s house…standing, she wandered back towards his bedroom. She’d only stayed to make sure he was okay and she’d completely forgotten about him. But he seemed fine.

“Un!”

She gasped, startled, at the sound of Jyun’s sob. He was in bed but practically convulsing, soaked in a layer of sweat. Roomi bit her lip, scolding herself for not checking on him sooner, as he thrashed, kicking wildly at his blankets. She quickly grabbed his shoulders, pushing him down as he whined loudly. He was apparently burning up and having a nightmare. Hushing him soothingly, she stroked his tightly furrowed brow, humming to him to hopefully calm him down. He stopped moving after a few moments and panted heavily, closing his eyes, his hair clumped and matted, his lips hardened with dehydration. 

“Oh Jyun…” she whispered after staring at him.

His fever was completely back she found by taking his temperature. And it was through the roof, up about five points from before. She quickly went to work, icing his body while attempting to keep him warm. Stripping him of most of his clothing, she tucked the covers under his chin, resting an icy cold cloth on his forehead. Thankfully, his breathing calmed, steadying, and the flush in his cheeks disappeared. 

Sighing, relieved, she watched him sleep a bit more comfortably before going to the kitchen to make some herbal tea.

She was startled to find that the fellow in her movie had had a crushing experience in her absence that had rendered him a sap that cared not to chase the object of his affection. Rather, he’d ran away to another woman’s arms…

Rapidly shaking her head, she growled. She could not get distracted. Jyun was sick and got sicker because she got distracted.

Walking back into his bedroom, she was frustrated to find him awake, his eyes staring absently at the ceiling. He looked at her, exhaustion written in his very essence as he mumbled, his voice almost beyond recognition.“Roomi…”

Rushing to his side, she helped him sit up, “Here sweetie, if you drink this, you’ll feel better.”

He didn’t argue whatsoever, allowing her to hold the cup and carefully tilt it to his lips. The poor thing was parched, she noted with a wince, as he drank the whole mug thirstily. Of course, fluids! Jumping to her feet, she grabbed the closest thing he had to a pitcher and filled it with water, bringing a little cup with her back to his room. At her return, she found him curled on his side, shivering. Ugh, he wasn’t sick her ass. This was awful, he needed to go to the hospital.

“R-Roomi, I’m sorry…” he suddenly whispered.

She frowned, shaking her head as she rested the water on his nightstand, “For what, Jyun? I’d feel better if you went to the doctor though, I don’t know if I’m doing anything right.”

“You’re doing fine” he assured, his voice crackling, “But I’m really cold…”

Roomi groaned in her head, since she was breaking a sweat. The room was pretty much like a furnace… going over it in her mind for a minute, she finally shrugged and began to undress.

“What are you doing…?” he asked, tired and startled.

“I’ll have to keep you warm. I don’t think your thermostat will go up any higher” she responded, keeping on her undies.

”Th-that’s okay then” he insisted quickly.

But she simply ignored him, crawling into bed under the covers. He flinched a little as her small arms wrapped around his waist, encircling him. Holding his breath for a moment, he finally exhaled.

“Roomi, this is completely unnecessary…I mean, I appreciate what you’re doing but…but this is a bit too…devotedly extreme? I’ll be fine, you can go hom--”

He paused when her breaths teased his bare chest, not getting a word of whether she agreed or disagreed…looking down, he found that she’d fallen asleep. Groaning in his head, he finally relented, going to sleep, and allowed the first woman that wasn’t related to cuddle against him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jyun, almost shyly, sat on the edge of his very unused tub as Roomi poured more herbal crap into the warm waters.

“I can take a shower” he said after a moment, tugging his robe even tighter.

“A bath will make you feel better” she stated, the phrase having become rather common.

He sighed, deciding not to argue with her just because everything she said would make him feel better made him feel better…

It had been disturbing, waking that morning with her curled around him and not recalling having sex before realizing that he’d just slept with a woman without the screwing. Amazing…

She woke up, yawning, seeming bewildered herself for a moment…he asked if she didn’t recall, oh, climbing in bed with him? She said she was more surprised because she hadn’t woken up cranky. He’d snickered weakly at that, realizing that was indeed more surprising considering how she acted in the mornings at work…

She stood, smiling, “Here ya’ go, soak for a bit.”

He sniveled and started to open his robe but paused, giving her a look as she wasn’t moving… “No offense, Roo, but last time I let you see the dragon, it didn’t go so well…”

The woman flustered, smacking his arm as she walked out, “Fine, fine.”

He watched after her before smirking, “Not to quote a country song but…you look good in my shirt.”

She looked over her shoulder, winking a blue eye, wearing one of his red rugby shirts and nothing else…which wasn’t risqué, it was like a dress on her. Admiring her ass as she disappeared into his room, he thought slowly, _‘really damn good…’_

Shaking his head, he dropped the robe on the floor and sank into the tub. He tried to recall the last time he took a bath…when he was eight? Nine at most…he groaned, the warmth striking at the tense muscles in his lower back as he closed his eyes. It really did feel good though…

“You in the tub?” called Roomi.

“Yea…” he murmured.

He cocked a brow as she came in with candles, lighting them and setting them nearby. “This is getting a little too romantic here, Roo…”

Roomi just laughed, “It’ll help clear your sinuses, silly. I’d have more…sensual candles if I were trying to seduce you.”

Jyun snickered, “I don’t know, a blue and white striped candle wafting scents of Vick’s Vapo Rub is pretty sexy…”

“Our definitions of sexy must be universes apart then.”

He chuckled, coughing a deep throaty cough with the action. Roomi frowned, kneeling behind him and, both fortunately and unfortunately, starting giving him another back rub. Groaning, he closed his eyes.

“I think I’m feeling better, Roomi, so you can go if you’d like…”

“Yea, I thought you were feeling better before and I come back to find you practically dying” she snorted, “No, since you’re too boneheaded to get medical attention, I’ll stay here until you’re good.”

“My home is your home, wife” he sighed airily.

She giggled and kissed his cheek. He blushed for whatever reason, “Hey, I wasn’t serious! Get out of my apartment!”

Roomi laughed, playfully nipping at his cheek, “But aren’t we married?”

“Seems like it” he grumbled, picking up a sponge to wash his arm.

“I always wanted to pretend to be married” she sighed happily.

Jyun laughed at that, coughing a bit, “I’m not sure I’ve heard of many women that aspire to have a fake marriage, Roomi, but if that floats your boat.”

“I can’t be committed to someone, I don’t think” she remarked, kneading the muscles at the base of his neck, “I mean, I get bored and I don’t think I live well with people. I left my grandmother’s home when I was sixteen.”

Jyun nodded agreeably, “I can’t make anyone happy, it’s…just not possible. I get really bored too. I tried relationships when I was younger but I always found someone that attracted my attention or... well, let's just say that’s why I started saying straight out to women that I can’t be a boyfriend or husband to them.”

“Mm…” she murmured absently, “I mean, I wouldn’t rule out a relationship altogether but I just…wouldn’t look for it, I guess?”

“I feel bad for the man who gets you, they’ll look like a pedophile” he yawned.

He squeaked as she pinched his nipple, glowering. Pouting, he folded his arms to cover his chest, “I feel violated, WIFE.”

She just smiled and stood, “I’ll make you lunch, HUBBY. And to inspire you to get up and eat, I’ll wear just an apron.”

Jyun’s eyes widened as that mental picture ran through his head. Roomi smirked, cocking a brow as she gazed down into the water.

“Wow, you _are_ feeling better…I’ll leave you to that.”

He scowled after her sulkily as she exited again. Sucking the inside of his mouth, he realized that jerking off in the bathtub wasn’t exactly high on things he was willing to do… stroking all the same, he sighed. Definitely, definitely had to get better…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Hot damn.”

Roomi giggled as Kyo practically was gaping at her, grasping a bottle of whiskey he’d nearly dropped when she opened the door. 

She’d at first thought to just go completely naked but decided to wear her underwear that left little to the imagination under an apron. Sashaying back to the kitchen, closing the door behind him, she questioned sweetly.

“Are you hungry, Kyo-chan?”

“…I’m not sure, I think I’m more horny…”

She giggled again as he sat on the couch, setting the bottle down on the coffee table, “Well, I’m sorry, but I’m your brother’s wife…I can’t do such a thing with my brother-in-law.”

Kyo chuckled huskily, “I’d make you happier.”

Roomi smiled and saucily walked over to him, sitting in his lap and teasingly kissed his jaw, “Mm, I won’t tell if you won’t…”

“Damn…” he moaned, her lips dancing over his neck.

“What the hell? You’re going to start screwing my brother?”

She jumped a little, glowering back at Jyun as he wandered from the bedroom, wet…and very admittedly sexy, his hair damp and skin glowing, his shirt open and his pants sagging low on his hips. Kyo grinned.

“Wow, I called you yesterday and you sounded like you were close to death and now…” Kyo mused before grabbing Roomi’s thighs, “I want your treatment, Roo…”

Jyun cocked a brow as Roomi giggled and kissed his face happily. Rolling his eyes, he walked over and lifted her around her stomach, “Go put my shirt back on.”

She pouted at him, hugging his neck, “Is papa jealous?”

“Oh yes, very” he said dryly.

Skipping away, she hummed and returned, wearing the still somewhat scanty shirt she’d had on previously. Jyun rolled his eyes, sighing, slamming down next to his brother who seemed mesmerized. After a moment, the younger looked to him and said plainly.

“I’d tap the HELL out of that.”

Jyun sighed again, watching her cook before looking to his brother, “I would definitely…if she didn’t work with me.”

“So what? You two are adults, you can have a sexual tryst and not have it affect your job” Kyo rolled his eyes.

Jyun thought that over before shrugging awkwardly, “I…guess that’s true, actually, we’re not really any different…”

Kyo looked at him, startled, “You mean you HAVE?”

“Yea…” he grimaced.

“Well wow…how was she?” Kyo questioned curiously.

He scowled at his younger brother, “None of your business, punk!”

“Hey, I can grab a feel myself if I want to but you were glaring at me pretty hardcore a second ago.”

“I was not!”

“Get real, bro, you want to sex up your secretary, a fantasy of many a man. And you’re not willing to share.”

Jyun rolled his eyes, “That would mean I’m committed to her and you know I don’t roll that way.”

“It would mean you two are friends with benefits” Kyo insisted, “Of course, that would mean I can screw her too…”

Jyun gave him a sulky moue and Kyo grinned lazily, “Or, you know, I haven’t had a threesome in forever…”

Jyun narrowed his eyes, “Dude, you’re my baby brother, I’m not having a threesome with you.”

“Orgy?”

Jyun smirked, slapping him, “Yea, Kyo, find us ten women and I’ll consider it.”

“Wow, ten chick on chick? That’d be hot…”

Jyun laughed, coughing, “Ugh, you’re such a man whore.”

Roomi set bowls of soup and appetizers on the table, smiling, “Come eat, guys.”

“Hey Roomi, you totally got me excited. Think you can help me out?” Kyo questioned seriously, “I don’t like eating with an erection.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll eat your food for you” Jyun said plainly.

“The hell you will!”

Roomi laughed, shaking her head, “You two are adorable.”

Jyun sat down, pondering over what Kyo had said…he had to admit, Roomi turned him on extremely at work. It was horrible having to take long errands to get rid of his… arousal. If they could possibly…

He coughed, grimacing as a dizzy spell hit him. Roomi frowned, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine” he shook his head before wheezing a bit.

Kyo’s brow furrowed and Roomi scowled, “Kyo-chan, tell your brother he needs to go to the doctor.”

Jyun sulked and Kyo shook his head, “Jyun hates doctors and hospitals.”

“I don’t HATE doctors, I just don’t like going to hospitals” grumbled Jyun.

Kyo sighed, eating, “Jyun and I spent a lot of time around hospitals when we were younger since our mom worked there. We saw a lot of illness and at times, those people didn’t make it. It scarred me a bit but I think it really messed with Jyun.”

“That’s awful!” gasped Roomi, “But I’m sure you’re fine, Jyun, at least, fine enough that you’re not going to…”

“Exactly. I’m fine enough that I can stay out of their way so they can treat people that are really sick” he grunted.

Roomi stared at him, surprised, and Kyo seemed serious, “I guess I’ll agree but if you get really bad, I’ll tell mama.”

Jyun groaned, rubbing eyes. Sure as hell had to get better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roomi sighed as she cuddled against Jyun’s warm back, the soft feel of his skin comforting. She heard his heart well, beating strongly after two or three days of her nursing him back to health. 

Giggling in her head, not wanting to wake him, she found it was the cutest thing when she snuggled with him. He squirmed as if it was the worst thing in the world initially but now he just kind of curled towards her with his back to her. Moaning lightly, he turned over and swallowed, pressing his lips together as he’d been gaping before. Opening his dark eyes, he murmured. “G’mornin…”

“Good morning” she returned, sitting up and pressing her hand to his forehead.

“Cool as a cucumber” she smiled, climbing out of bed, “I think you’re officially all fixed up, Jyun-chan.”

“And it only required us to become roommates” he snickered, closing his eyes again.

She smirked, finding the clothes she’d brought over, “Yea, it was interesting…”

He watched her dress, a strange sense of longing filling him…it sucked, really, he only cuddled when that was apart of the woman’s agreement for them having a fling and usually he hated it…but Roomi was so short, so small, so…soft. With her it had felt like he was protecting something rather than being kept warm. And with that idea he felt he needed to get better…

Not to mention he really wanted to f--k her senseless.

She frowned, sighing, as she tried to snap a necklace shut, “My hands are so small, it sucks…”

“Here” he replied, sitting up.

She backed towards him and he took the gold chain from her fingertips, snapping it shut for her before crashing back on his stomach in bed. “I think I’ll sleep in today though…schedule the models for tomorrow. I’ll be bright and early, promise.”

Roomi snorted, starting to walk out of the room, “Right.”

But he grabbed her hand, so tiny that it was nearly swallowed in his. She paused and glanced at him. He gave her a sheepish look.

“I…want to thank you though. They probably would have found me in a coma if you hadn’t come by.”

She looked at him with a rather serious look, “I understand the need to be independent well, Jyun, but sometimes you have to pick your battles. You were really ill so next time, if you really hate going to a doctor or hospital that much, call someone…”

“I guess I learned my lesson. I just hope I never get sick again…” he sighed.

“Good luck” she smirked again.

He held her hand for a long moment before looking up, smiling seductively, “Y’know, you can spend the night again if you want…except, maybe we can do more than keep me warm.”

Her cheeks pinked and she pulled her hand away, scowling, “Jyun! We AGREED, jerk!”

Sitting up, he wrapped his arm around her waist, whispering, “But think about it, Roo…I think we can have mind-boggling sex and maintain a professional relationship.”

“Is that what your cock is telling you?” she questioned plainly, glowering at him.

“My cock likes to act up at work, y’know…gets pretty excitable when I see you in tight shirts and short skirts” he reasoned, “So…either you can wear tents or we can eliminate my frustrations by having a little friendly benefit relationship.”

Roomi blushed, swallowing, “B-but it’s inappropriate.”

“You’re so cute when you stutter” he purred, kissing her neck.

“Jyun, I don’t know about this” she whispered.

Running his fingers up her leg, he closed his eyes partially, giving her a sexy gaze, “One question can answer then.”

She glanced at him, perplexed, as he breathed into her ear, “Do you want me?”

Freezing, she felt her mouth go dry, his hard muscular naked chest pressed against her, his warm breaths hitting her neck as he awaited her answer…damn him, she thought furiously, as she knocked him backwards into bed.

“Mm, wait” he groaned as she attacked his mouth with a fiery kiss, “Yes or no?”

Breaking the lip lock for a moment, she murmured, “We’ll be professional at work. No…nothing?”

“Well, I can’t guarantee I won’t be my usual flirtatious self…” Jyun allowed.

She giggled at that, kissing his neck, “So we’ll act…normal?”

“Nothing will change” he agreed, “We’ll just have an occasional…fling. Sound good? No strings, just sex?”

“You know that never works out well” her nose wrinkled.

“I’m hell-bent on never getting hitched anyway so it’d do you no good to get attached to me” he said reasonably before frowning, “But I completely understand if you think you will.”

“Of course not” she scoffed before looking at the clock, “So…want to get a lap in? See if you’re…really feeling better?”

He grinned at that, “Sounds good…”

Dragging his pants down, she wondered if this was a good idea…

…She never did see the end of that movie, did she?


	5. Delving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon.

“Look, Hinako, you’re a really nice girl but…I thought I made it clear, I’m not looking for a relationship…”

How many times had he said this had happened? Three? Well, here was number four.

The woman glared at Jyun angrily, “So that’s it? Just like that?”

“It was ALWAYS like that” he insisted.

He was used to women slapping him or bursting into tears or whatever…what he wasn’t used to was being punched square in the eye.

“Asshole!” she cursed at him, flicking him off as she left him clutching his face.

…Ugh.

Glowering, very aggravated, he wandered over to his refrigerator and prepared an ice pack. WHY? Why get involved if he told her SPECIFICALLY that he wasn’t interested in having anything more than a casual fling? Did she think she could change him? Was he not being clear enough…?

He grumbled, growing more irritated by the second, as his phone rang. Picking up the device, he grunted, “Hello?”

“Hi, hubby…guess what I’m wearing?”

Jyun started to tell Roomi he wasn’t in the mood…but then, he’d played this game before and it usually ended very desirably. “I don’t know…what are you wearing?”

“Well, remember that conversation we had about leather g-strings…?”

He trembled, his member deciding that that left a very pleasurable image, “Why…yes I do, wifey… are you trying to tell me something?”

“Oh, not really, just thought you might have forgotten…” she said coyly.

“Well then, my question is why are you over THERE?”

She giggled, “Where do you want me to be, hubby?”

“In my bed.”

Roomi sighed airily, “Okay…I’ll get those strawberry condoms I like before I come, okay…? And maybe some of your brandy.”

Where HAD she been all his life? “Roomi…I could actually consider marrying you” he sighed airily.

She laughed, “Shut up. I’ll be over in a bit.”

“Okay.”

Clicking off, he frowned as he slammed down on the couch, still angry about the woman he had to deal with…

He knew he was wrong. He knew that, really. He just…he just didn’t know what else he could do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Don’t go into this prick’s house.”

Seiwa Roomi cocked a brow, holding the shopping bag full of random things she’d brought…it had been about a week and a half since they’d last screwed around and she’d really not felt like going to a bar or club. It was probably the most convenient setup ever, honestly, the one she had with Jyun. 

Course, who was this?

“Why?” she asked plainly.

The woman had black hair and gray piercing eyes. She was very attractive but apparently hadn’t really been impressed by Jyun and Roomi knew why…

“Because he’s a dick! Any man who just wants a woman for sex--” she started aggressively.

But Roomi quickly interjected, her voice even, “Did Jyun force you?”

“What? No, he--”

“Okay, did Jyun tell you that he wasn’t really looking for a girlfriend, just someone to have a casual tryst with?”

“Yea, but that’s wron--”

“So you’re saying he didn’t force you, he told you his ground rules, and you’re still complaining?” Roomi questioned dryly, “Don’t be so slow. I’ve seen Jyun’s pickup game, it’s pretty flawless. You just thought you could change him.”

She blanched before blurting, “Y-you’re defending this asshole?! It’s disgusting what he does with women!”

“If he told you that you were going to be his main squeeze and that he wanted to get to know you or have a relationship, then hell yea, I’d be standing right next to you in agreement. But I know for a fact he didn't. You even just admitted that Jyun did no such thing. You’re just foolish for thinking you can change someone who obviously wants nothing to do with you” Roomi told her bluntly.

Anger masked her face as she hissed, “So it’s okay? He does it, he’s a pickup artist. If a woman does it, we’re a whore. You’re just helping him degrade us!”

Roomi was exasperated, “Listen, I don’t care. A double standard, maybe, but I have every right, as long as I’m honest, to go out and pick up men without strings. So if you really think that he’s ‘degrading’ us, then you shouldn’t have been so eager to jump in his bed in the first place.”

The woman stiffened and Roomi snorted, “And are you crazy, standing outside his door? I’ll tell him you’re still here. It’d be funny to see you get taken away by the cops.”

She growled and marched away, declaring Roomi a ‘bitch’. Roomi grunted, “Right back at’cha.”

Knocking on the door, she smirked as Jyun opened, pressing a ice pack to his eye. She reached up, “Lemme see.”

Pursing his lips, he slowly lowered the pack and she frowned, finding his eye was definitely turning bluish. She tenderly kissed his eyelid and sighed.

“She was hot, but you probably should have chatted her up a bit more” Roomi chastised.

“What?” he blanked, “You met her?”

“Yep, she was protesting outside your door until I told her off” Roomi informed, allowing him to take the bag from her. 

He paused and looked at her in disbelief, “WHAT?”

She shrugged and Jyun was practically seething, “I wouldn’t have been offended if she’d just told me to go to hell! She was down with everything I told her and then as soon as we finish, she wants an engagement ring! The f—k!”

“Calm down” she replied simply as he slammed down on the sofa. She crawled behind him and rubbed his shoulders, “You can’t tell me in 28 years you haven’t had to deal with something like that.”

“Not often” he muttered, “This might be the fourth time…”

“You don’t have to be so upset” she told him reasonably, kissing his neck, “You’re not the guy that makes false promises.”

“I know…I just…hate hurting people” he mumbled sadly, “I mean, maybe I led her on somehow?”

Roomi rolled her eyes, “I seriously doubt it, Jyun, just let it go.”

He closed his eyes before sighing and shaking his head, “Well…whatever, nothing to get worked up over, right?”

“Right” she agreed before smiling seductively and sliding face forward into his lap, “Now…forget her. I know for a fact I’m far better in the sack.”

Jyun finally grinned, sitting up a bit from his slump, “Naturally…”

His tongue instantly went at hers, caressing passionately in a fiery lock. Moaning, she gripped his shoulders and pushed away for a moment.

“Jyun…”

“Hmm?” he questioned faintly, his hands moving to undress her.

“…Nothing.”

…Well…

This thing they had was fine, this…occasional romp off but…she had to admit, she had the increasing desire to find out more about him, more about his…life. He wasn’t elusive, per se, he just wasn't very forthcoming. Maybe Hinako thought that was a possibility…but…

Was it a violation of the terms if she just…wanted to know a little more?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Yagami-san, don’t you think you need to be at work at least ONCE this week?”

Jyun groaned and Roomi smirked as she sat at her desk, the phone pressed to her ear as she typed memos, “I mean, your work is great and all but there has to be something to actually waking up before 2 p.m.”

“Yea, when you figure that out, tell me what it is…” he mumbled.

Roomi smirked more and was about to comment before a light rapping came from the other side of the door. Frowning, she called, “Come in…”

Someone peeked in and for a moment, Roomi wasn’t sure who the hell it was…before she noticed…

“Oh wow, you grew your hair out” she blinked at Yagami Hoshiko.

The woman glowered before looking around nervously, “Is Jyun here?”

“I’m on the phone with the idiot now” Roomi answered with a sigh.

She heard the bed creak around in the background. Sounded like he finally decided to sit up. “Why is Hoshiko there?”

“Your lazy ass brother wants to know why you’re here” Roomi relayed.

Hoshiko scowled and crossed her arms, “I needed him to go to Hitori’s with me. He’ll know what I mean.”

“She said she needed you to go to Hitori’s with her and that you’ll know what she means” Roomi told him.

“Tell her she needs to stop going to sleaze ball barbers anyway!”

“Stop going to sleaze ball barbers” Roomi sighed.

“Ugh! Whatever, I’ll go myself!”

“The hell she will!”

Roomi rolled her eyes and Hoshiko opened her mouth before her own cell rang. Grumbling, she picked up.

“Hello…?”

Her face instantly looked even more irritated, “I told you that I’m going to get my hair cut—shut up! I-I am not—I hate you. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Closing her phone, she stuffed it in her pocket with a heavy sigh. Curious, Roomi smiled, “I’ll talk to you later, Jyun.”

Clicking off before he could comment, Roomi stood and crossed her arms, “Who was that?”

Hoshiko just scowled more and Roomi smiled, “Is there a boy you like, hmm?”

Hoshiko suddenly blushed, looking horrified, “W-what?! No, I hate him! H-he’s just like you were, calling me butch and manly and whatever else and I hate it!”

“I see…” Roomi mused, observing the stark tweed pantsuit she wore.

“I-I don’t have to dress girly to satisfy the chauvinists in the office!”

Roomi blinked languidly at her before commenting, “So you dress like said chauvinists as a way of saying…I can be just like you, hmm?”

Hoshiko paused and stared at her, confused. Roomi shrugged.

“Everyone is judged by appearance, whether it’s right or not. It’s just hard not to, I guess, because your appearance sort of tells a story. So what’s your story? Beside equaling men?”

Hoshiko looked puzzled before shrugging awkwardly, “I just wore guy clothes because I ran around with my brothers a lot when I was younger. It just became more comfortable, I suppose. I don’t want to be uncomfortable while working…”

Roomi tapped her chin, “So it’s just a comfort thing?”

“Pretty much…”

Clapping her hands, Roomi smiled, “Then how about we make this guy eat his words, hmm? Go for a little shopping?”

Hoshiko looked fairly interested...in the eat his words part and mumbled, “I…I guess I don’t mind. But I don’t…don’t do skirts.”

“Fine, fine” Roomi waved her hand, grabbing her purse.

“…Don’t you have to work?” Hoshiko questioned as they just walked out.

Roomi snorted, “Your brother comes two days out of the week. I’m usually done within three hours and sitting here twiddling my thumbs.”

“Ah…”

Roomi skipped to her newest acquired toy, something Jyun said was really a must for living safely in the city with an ‘ass like hers’. It was one of the little BMW Beetles in a nice purple color. Jyun had just stared at her choice since he’d been the one to drive her around.

_“That is the girliest thing I have ever seen in my entire life” he’d said._

_“You’re the one that insisted!”_

_“I can’t stand subways”_ he rolled his eyes, _“They’re just gathering grounds for perverts who’ll grope you and s—t. It’s your car though so…”_

It was sweet, she supposed…it would have been sweeter if he’d bought it for her but eh. He wasn’t _really_ her hubby.

Hoshiko reluctantly climbed into the passenger seat and looked around before snickering. Roomi glanced at her briefly as she started to back, “What?”

“Nothing, you just look…very kiddish.”

Roomi pouted, “I know I’m short, sheesh! Just seems like everyone in your family is tall. Kyo and Jyun are giants.”

Hoshiko seemed surprised as Roomi merged onto the main street, “You’ve met Kyo…?”

“Uh huh, he’s Jyun and my designated driver.”

Hoshiko went silent on that before muttering, “They always treated me like crap but I guess you fit the ‘one of the guys’ persona more than I did.”

Roomi smirked, “They were little kids. I think the main purpose of an older brother is to pick on their little sister. It’s just the order of things.”

“Regardless” she grumbled.

“I think they’d hang out with you. Jyun is ALWAYS complaining about how you never come to this dinner night thingy he always disappears for.”

Hoshiko grimaced and rubbed her temple, “Honestly…that has nothing to do with my family…well, my direct family anyway. The problem is that…well, all the cousins, they’re…they’re _married_.”

“God forbid.”

“That’s fine too” Hoshiko added quickly, “Except it just follows this stereotype…all my cousins get married and their wives are all so devoted that they’ll have hundreds of their children. Like my other tomboy cousin, Kaede? She just suddenly falls head over heels in love with this guy and has three of his children without question…it just…irritates me.”

“People change” Roomi murmured, multitasking to figure out which boutique or mall was best, “It’s probably hard to understand if you’ve never been in love though, I guess…and really, they’re still your cousins, right?”

“I guess” mumbled Hoshiko, “I don’t know, it also seems really lame, the whole family getting together every Monday.”

“I tried to convince Jyun to let me go to see what’s up but he told me there’s no way in any circle of hell that’s happening” Roomi pouted, “Something about his mother would never let him live it down…”

Hoshiko actually laughed, a healthy sound, “Oh God, our mother has been trying to get Jyun to marry someone for years. If he brought any form of a female home, I can just imagine…”

Roomi blinked rapidly, parking the car, “She seems kind of overbearing, your mother, but Jyun and Kyo seem to think the world of her.”

Hoshiko opened her door, sighing, “Of course they do, they were her little darlings. But she hates how they’re…womanizers.”

“I really can’t think of any woman that would like that their son is a man whore.”

Hoshiko seemed to ponder before shrugging, “I guess…I’ll try to put in a visit. It has been a while…”

“Great! Let’s get a new outfit for you so your daddy can see you all pretty!”

She flushed as Roomi dragged her into the Japanese Macy’s. As Roomi picked out outfits, she realized…“Jyun doesn’t talk about his dad much. Do they get along?”

Hoshiko stared at the printed clothing, wide-eyed, before nodding, “Dad, Kyo, and Jyun are like best friends. Dad takes them drinking and everything.”

“Wow…”

“Y-you can’t be _serious_. That’s…that’s the weirdest shirt ever, I wouldn’t even know how to put it on” blurted Hoshiko.

Roomi stared at the item she was questioning. It was a pretty sleeveless silk turtle-neck like thing. “It’ll compliment you perfectly, don’t worry. And you’re a smart girl, you’ll figure it out.”

“Didn’t Jyun ever tell you I was an idiot?” Hoshiko questioned dryly, taking the shirt to look it over.

“I think Jyun thinks more highly of you than you realize” Roomi chastised, “Besides, he’s in no place to call anyone an idiot.”

Hoshiko chuckled, glaring at a nearby mirror as she pressed the shirt in front of her, “Honestly, I don’t know why he acts like that. I’ll give that much to him that he’s a very humble guy.”

Roomi cocked a brow, “What do you mean?”

“Mm, Jyun was a valedictorian of his class in high school and Magna Cum Laude in college.”

Roomi gawked, “That idiot told me he wasn’t!”

“Jyun never really gloats about that type of thing. It just…well, doesn’t fit him, I guess? I still remember at his graduation party, he was making all sort of idiot comments and our dad even teased him, asking how he graduated...”

Roomi pursed her lips. Really…quickly smiling, she forced Hoshiko into the dressing room. So Jyun Yagami…was a genius?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jyun stared blankly at his little sister.

“…Who are you?”

Hoshiko flustered and she crossed her arms as she stalked past him towards Koji and Popuri Yagami’s home, “Shut up!”

She was wearing a…dress. It was long, of course, but he hadn't seen her wear a dress since she was…ten. The usually taboo garment was long and button up, a maroon color, with a short black vest over it, and lace-up ankle boots…and not only that…her hair.

It was to her neck…the longest he’d seen it in nearly a decade and was kind of wavy. It…suited her. He scratched his cheek, following her.

“Uh, just…kidding. You’re…cute.”

She glowered at him before sniffing, “Your secretary took me shopping.”

Jyun paused again before questioning, “ROOMI took you shopping…?”

“Yes…and she said there was no need to cut off all my hair, just get something wake and wear…and apparently this is ‘wake and wear’ as long as I get it done once a month.”

“I see…”

“And she convinced me to come…” she grumbled, rubbing her arm, “I…I don’t know what to expect.”

He smiled lightly, “I’m sure mom and dad will be thrilled.”

Blushing faintly, she mumbled, “She’s an interesting person, that…Roomi.”

“Yea, she’s one in a million” Jyun agreed at ease.

“She seems curious about you” she continued, “Especially after I told her about your rankings in school.”

Jyun just about froze and glared, “WHAT? What did you tell her??”

“I told her you were top-ranked and I didn’t know why you acted like a moron” she shrugged.

“Hoshiko!”

“Hoshiko??”

They both jumped as their mother squealed, delightedly running to her and cooing over how absolutely adorable she looked. Jyun just sulked. Ugh…he hated when people knew extra stuff about him…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roomi cocked a brow as she stared at the desk of her ‘boss’. He was face down on the surface, snoring loudly. Smirking, she sat on the edge of his desk, petting his neck length hair.

“Mm, mama…?” he mumbled cutely.

She pursed her lips, fighting off giggling, “Not quite.”

He slowly lifted his head, looking around in a daze before yawning, stretching, “Oh, Roo…”

Rubbing his chocolate eyes, he glanced at her, “So…you and my baby sister ran off and had a shopping date, huh?”

Nodding, Roomi smiled, “It was fun. Did she wear a dress to your family dinner thingy?”

“Yep, mom was absolutely ecstatic.”

“You mean ‘mama’?”

He snickered and stared at the ceiling, “So I heard Hoshiko told you I was…”

“Smart?”

He rolled his eyes, “It’s not like that. I was just…diligent?”

“Kotomi told me that you partied all weekend, studied all week, and that the reason you're here is because you were too ill to make it to an exam and she took it for you…and that was the only time you did anything like that.”

He grumbled and Roomi rolled her eyes, glancing behind her briefly before sitting in his lap, hugging his neck, “A smart guy is pretty sexy, y’know?”

Kissing his lips teasingly, she purred, “I’ll tell you a secret too…”

“Oh?” he asked absently.

“I went to an all-girl’s school” she grinned before whispering seductively into his ear, “And at my school, all those stereotypes about the things that go on in all-girl’s schools are true.”

His eyes widened and he looked at her _very_ curiously, “…Oh really? Could you…elaborate?”

She laughed and punched his shoulder, “Let’s just say it’s lucky I’m not more into…ladies.”

He chuckled huskily, cupping her thighs, “I like my girl-on-girl, but I do prefer a piece of the action too…”

Roomi nervously looked to the door again and sighed, “I forgot we’re not supposed to do this at work…”

“Oh…?” he remarked, absently setting her on his desk, hiking up her skirt.

“Jyun! That was the agreement” she hissed, trying to grab his hands.

“But it’d be fast…I’ll have you know I’m very good at…certain activities” he blinked innocently.

Not knowing where he was going with that for a second, she squealed, “Absolutely not!”

“You’re right…I usually have to jerk off at the same time and that could get messy” he mused.

Groaning, she glowered at him as she adjusted her skirt, “Just remember, no sex inside the actual building.”

Suddenly he grinned, “So…I can eat you out _outside_ the actual building?”

“No!”

“That’s what it sounds like to me, Seiwa-san” he stated plainly, grabbing her arm.

She groaned louder in her head but allowed him to drag her to wherever he saw fit for whatever he had planned…

…Well, if she knew one thing about Yagami Jyun, it was that he loved sex.

…But…that wasn’t enough now, was it?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(x) ZOMG, Yuki mention! In Chapter something or the other of Yuki, when Jyun and Kaede graduated, Elli and Jill were going to make brownies (also a Step Towards the Future reference XD) and someone said if the two combined efforts to which Jyun replied ‘ooh, super brownies’. If you go back and look, they really were just yanking Jyun’s chain with all the comments.


	6. Only Fools

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon.

Roomi pursed her lips, staring at the very unconscious Yagami Jyun, one leg propped up on his couch, the other on the ground, and his head slung far back on the arm…someone had a good time, it seemed. It was always fun being let in by one of his random sex partners. 

Sitting down by his feet, she grumbled, pulling his toes. He chuckled lightly, twitching a bit whilst whining. “Stop…”

She snorted and stared for a moment before blinking…wow, for a guy he had pretty feet…

“…Roomi, the hell are you doing?” he mumbled.

She’d tilted his foot, stroking and admiring how smooth and not really bony it was. Looked like he might even get pedicures…

“Freak” he snickered, snatching it away, sitting up.

She finally pouted again, pinching his arm, “You were supposed to come see me today, jerk! INSTEAD, I get let in by some random chick!”

“Remember that guy that you told me was ‘so effin hot’? The one that came to see me a few days ago?” he sighed, rubbing his face.

She crossed her arms, nodding. He shrugged, “Well, I had to do her as a favor to him…you understand.”

“Hell of a favor” she grunted, starting to stand, “Whatever, I’m sorry I bothered you. You can go back to sleep.”

Roomi squealed as he wrapped his arm around her waist randomly, purring into her ear, “I know, papa’s sorry, he was bad, breaking his promise…”

Roomi scowled as he kissed her neck, “But maybe this will make it up to my wife…?”

Cocking a brow, she ‘squeed’ when he held out a box in front of her, smacking her thigh playfully, “Happy birthday.”

“You remembered” she remarked, delighted, sitting down on his couch to open it.

“Well, you did write it in everything I had with a date” he smirked, slamming down next to her, “Though I found it ironic that you wanted me to hang out with you today without giving me the idea it was birthday related.”

She suddenly pouted, “Jyun, why would you put a tiny itty bitty box inside a huge box?”

He just grinned, propping his chin in his palm, his elbow bent on the edge of the couch, “Open the ‘itty bitty’ box.”

Roomi sighed and opened it before gasping, practically losing her breath. It was the necklace she always stared at when she walked by the hyper expensive jewelry store. She couldn’t even hope to ever afford it for any reason. Pursing her lips, she replied: “How do you know it wasn’t the necklace _beside_ it that I was looking at?”

“Because…I’ll kill you…?”

She giggled and hugged his neck, kissing him happily, “I’m kidding. I absolutely love it, hubby…”

“You better” he snorted, “That wasn’t pocket change.”

“You didn’t have to buy anything so expensive” she snuggled against him.

He shrugged, “It wasn’t so bad, I suppose. I had a girlfriend in high school that wanted me to buy her a Swarvoski crystal with this ten carat diamond, it was nuts…”

She drew shapes in his chest, thankful he was staring away since she was blushing, “I’m not your girlfriend, Jyun.”

His dark eyes shifted down towards her and he was silent for a long moment before smiling lightly, “You’re close enough.”

Her heart skipped a beat as he sighed, carefully setting her to the side and standing, “Besides, you’re the only woman at the moment that isn’t trying to marry me. Hinako has started a curse…”

“Because we are married” she pouted, crossing her arms.

He suddenly laughed, wandering towards his kitchen, “That’s totally what I should say: ‘actually, I AM married…’. Then again, they’d probably murder me.”

She smirked, “Yea, most women aren’t kosher with being the ‘other woman’.”

Jyun drank his orange juice thoughtfully before glancing at her, “So what did you want to do today?”

“It’s okay, you bought me jewelry” she giggled, staring at the necklace.

“Regardless, I said I would go” he shrugged, tossing the carton in the trash.

“Well, you have your tuxedo ready, right?”

“Tuxedo for what?”

Jyun watched as Roomi’s very, very content look shifted into very, very malicious anger…he stepped back a bit, wide-eyed. “W-what…?”

“JYUN, I told you THREE weeks ago that there was an awards ceremony, a very PRESTIGIOUS rewards ceremony, that you have to show up for and that you had to get a tuxedo for and you said, 'okay'. That was THREE weeks ago, Jyun!” she raged, flying to her tiny feet.

“I’m sorry! I forgot!” he grimaced before grinning fearfully, “It’s…it’s no problem, I…I actually have my own…j-just one more thing though.”

Her blue eyes narrowed considerably as he put another foot of space between them.

“Uh…when…is this?”

She threw the box (the big box) at his head and he quickly dodged as she stalked out of the apartment. Groaning, he pulled out his Blackberry and fished through his calendar…oh, tomorrow…

Well…great.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Where is Jyun?” hissed Kotomi.

Roomi rolled her eyes, staring at her glass of champagne, “I don’t know.”

She shouldn’t have stalked out yesterday, really. She should have just made sure he was certain of what he needed to do, where he needed to be, and when. That was her duty as a secretary. But…with Jyun, it was getting more like he was her…hubby and she was nagging him. She bit her lip, rubbing her temple. It’d been four months, right? Why on Earth was she…

Stop it, Roomi, it wasn’t even worth thinking about…it violated the terms.

Kotomi had wandered off, probably to complain to her fiancé… Roomi sighed, smoothing the white dress she was wearing. It was white, cut off above her knees, and hugged her body. Evening gowns unfortunately made her look her height…she scowled at the men that stared at her, her bosom being boosted by the black embellishments under her bust. Well, whatever! She liked this dress...

Playing with the chain of the necklace, the crescent moon shaped diamond pendant that Jyun bought her, she looked to the door. If he didn’t come, she’d...ugh.

The large ebony door opened, the doorman holding it, bowing as he held his hand out. Roomi scowled before gasping with relief and shock. 

She expected he didn’t have a tux and just needed to hunt one down…but the one he had was definitely tailored to fit him. Wearing a white long coat, his pants matching, with a black silky shirt tucked neatly, and a white tie, he looked like…wow. His hair was pulled back, away from his face, and he glanced around, actually looking nervous. Swallowing, she waved.

“Jyun!”

His eyes met hers and he looked absolutely relieved, starting to force his way through the crowd towards her…she bit her lip, her heart aching for him to get closer. She guessed it’d be okay to say sorry for yesterday…she should have kept reminding him, he had had a busy couple of weeks, taking on two projects at once along with his outside work. 

Just as he was a few feet away, Kotomi rushed to him and happily took his arm, pulling him towards some other people. Her heart felt sad but she sighed. Oh well, at least he made it here…

“Hey sexy.”

She jumped, startled, when a large bulky guy rolled up near her. Swallowing, she crossed her arms and muttered. “Hey.”

“You’ve been standing over here alone too long, baby…want to hang out?” he asked, a sleazy grin crossing his face.

“…No, thank you” she said as politely as possible.

His face transformed instantly into anger, “Why? You think you’re too good for me?”

“I’m waiting for someone” she tried again. Kotomi had told her to hold her tongue and behave under all circumstances just for the night.

“You’re lying!” he snapped, grasping her wrist.

She wrenched her wrist away, irritated, “Don’t TOUCH me! I’m busy and waiting for someone, just go away!”

“Bitch” he hissed, “You do think you’re too good, don’t’cha! Just some floozy!”

Roomi started to walk away, wondering why she was even putting up with this…

“Who said I was done talking to you!?”

He grabbed her neck…no, not her neck. Her necklace.

His monstrous grip snapped the chain like it was a twig and her pendant was almost sent spiraling to the ground. She quickly caught it and stared at her practically shattered chain…

She always pleaded crimes of passion when she got into fights at school. Her grandmother punished her all the same…

But those weren’t anything compared to this.

She punched him square in the nose, sending him recoiling back in shock with a yelp. Roomi gritted her teeth angrily…but the man’s face was red and wrinkled and just…furious. 

“You--”

His hand easily reached for her throat and she squealed. Ugh, great, she would get into a fight at her sister’s very important special thing…she gagged instantly as his hand grasped her shoulder roughly. People around her gasped but seemed loathe to help. She hated snooty people, she thought, horrified, as she grasped his hand.

“The hell are you doing?”

Roomi gasped as she was snatched away at ease, pulled into a very familiar fragrance…looking up, she exhaled. Jyun cradled her against his body, grasping the man’s hand, his eyes black and unreadable. The guy glared angrily but Jyun didn’t back down.

“Don’t lie. She won’t waiting for you” he grunted.

Jyun kissed her temple, “Of course she was. Weren’t you, wifey?”

Flushing, she nodded and pressed her face against his black shirt. Jyun stroked her hair comfortingly before glaring heatedly at the bastard.

“If I see you even GLANCE at her again tonight, I’m not going to mix words with you, I’ll just lay you out for touching her…like I should do now regardless.”

The guy hissed before stalking away, huffy. Roomi shivered and held her chain in one hand and the pendant in the other. Lip shuddering, she couldn’t help burst into tears. “I’m sorry, Jyun!”

“Silly girl” he chastised faintly, pursing his lips as he stroked away her tears, “I don’t care about the necklace. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine but my necklace” she wept, sniveling.

He sighed, “It’s okay really, Roo…I’m kind of ticked it cost so much and the chain broke like a toothpick. Guess it didn't have much of a choice though...”

Kotomi finally rushed over…making it apparent that Jyun had practically flown over to where she was if he'd been with the elder sister at the time. She looked alarmed.

“Roomi, what happened?!”

“Um…nothing, a…guy just wouldn’t take no for an answer” she murmured, “Sorry…”

Kotomi frowned before gasping, “Oh no, your necklace!”

Roomi just smiled weakly and Jyun patted her head, “Don’t worry. I’ll see if I can get you a new chain, Roo.”

“It’s okay” she whispered, feeling very depressed.

Kotomi randomly glanced between the two before questioning, “You…bought that necklace for her, Jyun?”

“Yea, for her birthday” he blinked.

“…Oh” she smiled quickly.

“Lemme see.”

They all jumped a mile and Jyun scowled at the new voice before his jaw dropped, “…Hoshiko??”

Roomi looked to the person as well, startled. Sure enough, it was Hoshiko…she was dressed in an elegant long dark blue evening gown, a straight cut halter, her hair pulled up away from her shoulders. Wow…usually she ended up calling Roomi for fashion help but she'd had no idea the woman would be here. She'd done well on her own.

“The hell” grunted Jyun.

“Shut up and show me the necklace” Hoshiko grunted back.

Roomi sniffed and handed it to her. Hoshiko examined in and whistled, “Wow, this is a way expensive chain…hold on, let me see if Julius can do anything.”

“The f—k is Julius?” demanded Jyun.

She didn’t answer as she walked away and he started to sulk. Kotomi frowned before someone behind them called her. Kotomi grimaced and looked to Jyun.

“Uh…stay with her and I’ll be back in a second.”

He nodded without incident as she walked away…but not before looking back at the two suspiciously. Jyun rubbed Roomi’s back, his mouth moving though of course she couldn’t hear his words. She nodded and pressed against him, seeming rather happy to do so.

…What was going on?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jyun stared at this ‘Julius’, truly not quite sure what to make of him. He was wearing a maroon velvet long coat over black and white striped pants and his shirt was black, just about the only thing that wasn’t bizarre. Even his hair was purple with pink and green streaks…course…

“Sure you two aren’t related?” he questioned Roomi for the fifth time.

“For the last damn time, Jyun, NO.”

“You don’t have to be so cranky” he pouted, “He DID fix your necklace…”

“I know” she whispered, “I was just so upset when he snapped it like that. I’m still so happy you gave it to me to begin with.”

“So…are you two dating?”

The question came from his sister’s very strange coworker. He was sitting slightly next to Hoshiko, his legs crossed as Hoshiko and him watched them as if THEY were the curious two.

“I doubt it, my brother’s not quite the ‘dating’ type” Hoshiko answered before cocking a brow, “Alas, he’s not the ‘give women pretty effin expensive jewelry’ type either.”

Jyun actually blushed and glared at her, “I can’t be nice, you mean?”

“Yea, there’s nice and there’s _nice_.”

“And that’s definitely on the latter end” Julius replied, crossing his arms, “Shame, giving Mamiya to someone who’d let it get broken.”

“Shut up, drag queen--”

“Roomi” Jyun quickly interjected.

“WHAT?”

“I just had a feeling you were going to say something completely not PC…”

Hoshiko laughed as Roomi glared at Jyun who smiled nervously, “Wow, you two definitely seem couple-like, stop it.”

Before they could comment, Kotomi called from across the room, “Roomi! Jyun!”

“Our master calls” Roomi stated dryly.

“Think she’d notice if we ignored her?” Jyun questioned plainly.

“Hurry up!”

They both sighed, saying good-bye to Hoshiko and Julius for the time being, wandering over towards the blue-haired woman who was staring at someone, twiddling her fingers.

“Oh, I just want to talk to her but I can’t.”

Jyun blinked rapidly, “Who, her?”

“Yes!” she blurted, “She’s been turning down people right and left who’ve been asking for her to do a spread in their magazine. She’ll probably kill me too!”

“Excuse my ignorance but who is she?” questioned Roomi.

“She created the whole Yagada line” hissed Kotomi, glowering at her sister for this slight.

“Oh my God, I love Yagada shoes” she squealed, “And the dress lines too, they’re too cute.”

“Oh, if I could just have a second…” whimpered Kotomi.

Jyun just kind of rolled his eyes and grabbed the girls' wrists suddenly. They were both confused but Kotomi freaked when they got closer to her apparent idol.

“No, Jyun!!” she breathed loudly under her voice.

He released them when they were only two feet away from the woman, surrounded by other admirers. Kotomi blanched and cried slightly, “Jyuuunnn, what are you doing?”

But sweet mother of God, the guy wrapped his arms around her shoulders like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Yep, Kotomi just about fainted and Roomi felt herself gawk as well…was he nuts? You don’t hug world famous designers!

The woman did freeze a bit, glaring directly up…before her expression completely melted into…happiness?

No way... had he slept with YAGADA?

But he nodded backwards toward them and the woman nodded, holding his arm as he led her to them. Kotomi was still frozen though Roomi had to admit she was more curious…

“Roo, Koto, this is _Yagami_ Dana, my grammy” he introduced.

The sisters just kind of stared at him as if he were…well, crazy. But the woman smiled, “I hope Jyun is working well, he usually slacks a bit.”

“Grandma” he pouted.

She giggled, kissing his cheek, “I’m kidding, dear.”

…

“…Uh, I don’t mean to be rude, Yagami-sama, but…Jyun said you’re his… grandmother?” Roomi questioned slowly.

Dana chuckled, “Yea, he’s one of my knucklehead twin’s boys…”

Roomi was just confused but Kotomi quickly bowed, “It’s a pleasure to meet you!”

“Kotomi and I went to school together. She’s the only reason I woke up for most classes” Jyun joked.

“Nice to meet you! I’m glad you’re forcing Jyun to stay still for once. His job hopping was insane and bad for his health” the woman scolded him.

“Grandma, please.”

“It’s true!”

He just sighed before silently ‘ohing’, “Grandma, Hoshi’s here. Let me go get her for you.”

She nodded, confused as he departed, before smiling at them again, “Come, let’s sit. You can tell me more about your magazine.”

Kotomi finally calmed enough to go on her spiel. Roomi tried not to stare too much at the woman…she looked like she might be Jyun’s…sister? Grandmother? No, not in a million years…but, well, good genes and the serum, she supposed.

“Roomi, Jyun’s taking a while. Why don’t you go find him?” Kotomi suddenly asked.

“Ah, yes…”

As she scoured the huge room, she noticed the guy that attacked her…he was pointing in her direction, surrounded by three equally bulky men.

Her heart raced as she swallowed the huge lump in her throat. She should have known he wouldn’t leave her alone.

Whimpering, she started to rush as the men closed in. Why? Why was she scared? This…wasn’t like her. Biting her lip, she scanned the crowd hurriedly. Where was he? She needed him!

Running smack dab into someone, she sobbed, flailing for a moment in horror.

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong??”

She looked up, surprised. Jyun was staring down at her, wide-eyed. Whispering, she mumbled, “Th-they’re chasing me…”

Jyun’s eyes narrowed as he looked at the men who had halted their pursuit…stroking her back soothingly, he held her waist tightly as he led them back towards where Kotomi and Dana were. Kotomi frowned as Jyun sat Roomi down at the table, patting her head.

“Seems like Hoshiko ran off somewhere, grammy…you’d be proud of her, she’s cute.”

“Oh pooh” pouted Dana.

“Uh, Jyun” Roomi mumbled quietly.

He blinked down at her as she blushed a bit, “C-can you walk with me for a sec…? I have to use the restroom.”

“Yea, sure” he said without complaint, “Excuse me for a moment.”

“Yes, excuse me” smiled Roomi quickly, standing.

Jyun offered her his arm which she quickly took as the two disappeared into the crowd. Kotomi felt almost uneasy…she knew the two were _close_ but…?

“They seem awfully smitten, don’t they?”

Kotomi jumped a bit when Dana spoke, rubbing her chin as she stared after her grandson, “I’ve never seen my Jyun-chan act like that with…well, anyone.”

“…Indeed.”

…What was going on?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roomi pouted as Jyun slept on the couch heavily. Seated between his legs, she jabbed the one in front of her lightly. 

They’d gone back to Kotomi and Dana’s table where Dana had agreed to let some models appear in her work in Kikanki. Jyun had smiled and thanked her since Kotomi absolutely idolized her work. Kotomi was beside herself with delight…and Roomi just wanted to get out of there.

Jyun had accepted her request to come home with him since she was scared senseless of the guys that were still hanging around. She felt comfortable here, she thought contently as she leaned back, hugging herself in the huge hoodie Jyun had given her to wear. Of course, now she was lonely since he’d just dozed off at ease.

He’d quickly stripped when they got inside, grumbling about how much he hated wearing tuxedos. 

“I thought it was very attractive on you” she admitted.

He just sighed and ducked away to take a shower before returning, just wearing a loose pair of pajamas. Rubbing his forehead, he sank down on the couch and almost instantly went under.

Grasping his foot again, she looked towards him, hoping to get a reaction. Nope…scowling, she lifted his leg and he just kind of whined. Pouting, she shrugged and sucked his big toe a bit. He mumbled and twitched a bit…man, he must have been tired. Sighing, she lied down flat on her stomach and rubbed his bulge through the pajama pants. His breathing kind of changed…she snickered as at least some part of him seemed awake.

Unbuttoning his pants, she grasped his length and flicked her tongue out, up and down. He groaned a bit and moaned when she went down on him, sucking and moving her lips quickly. He finally opened his eyes and looked down at her, scowling.

“Roomi…what are you doing?”

She said something while her mouth was still wrapped around his cock, making a strangely nice sensation. He groaned.

“Never mind, I know _what_ you’re doing. Why?”

She sat in his lap when she pulled away, hugging his neck, “Because I’m bored and you’re ignoring me to sleep…”

“Because I’m exhausted” he grumbled, sulky.

“Then just go back to sleep, it was going fine without you being awake.”

Jyun snorted, trying to replace his arousal in his pants, “That’s just creepy.”

“No” she whined, grabbing it, stroking him, “Lemme play…you don’t have to do anything.”

“Roomi, st-…”

He was interrupted when her tongue slid into his mouth, running her thumb around his nipple. Jyun almost whimpered when she slid his length against her folds, moaning into his mouth. No, he was _tired_ …Roomi was just going to have to go…take care of her own problems.

…Though he had to admit, that seemed almost irreverent. 

Grasping his shoulder, she used her other hand to hold him before sliding down on his hard on. He groaned and grasped her hips, slow grinding. She whined and splayed her fingers across his chest.

“Jyun…” she whispered.

“Mm?” he mumbled, closing his eyes, getting closer to the edge.

“Thank you…”

He opened his eyes faintly and stared at her, confused, “For what?”

“For…protecting me.”

“Aww…” he cooed, sitting up, grabbing the bend of her legs, still thrusting, “No one is allowed to hurt you, understand? You tell me if anyone tries to hurt you again.”

She closed her eyes, hugging his neck, “I--…I will.”

Jyun groaned as he came, falling backwards, leaning his head against the arm, “Mm…sorry…I usually try to wait until you’re done…”

“It’s okay” she whispered.

He stared at her faintly before tucking his hand behind her neck, gently pulling her down against his chest. She swallowed, closing her eyes, her heart aching.

“I thought you…hated cuddling?”

Jyun just shrugged, standing with her in his arms as he went to his bedroom. “You’re smaller. It’s easier to get used to, I guess.”

She pouted at that reasoning but he rested her in his bed, turning on his side away from her to do something on his nightstand…but ended up passing out that way too. Frowning, she sat up and leaned over him, stroking his wild hair back and kissing his cheek. 

“Jyun…?”

He didn’t respond whatsoever, probably snoring for the first time since she’d started sharing his bed. Blushing, shaking nervously, she pressed against him, starting to whisper in his ear…

…But she couldn’t even do that.

Biting her lip, she turned over and cried silently. Why? Why now for the first time? She’d sworn it off for so long but…but why now?

Why was it in a relationship where falling in love violated the terms?


	7. We Care A Lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super lemon.

Ichinose Tetsuo was a bit confused when he came to the copy room, using his fiancee's facility for a quick errand. He was mostly surprised because, well…

“You know, I’ve never seen anyone look SO out of place” he teased Yagami Jyun.

Jyun looked up from the copier, sulky, and threw a piece of paper at him, “Screw you, Tets, I can do my own copying.”

Tetsuo smirked, taking the copier across from Jyun, “In other words, you and the secretary got into a fight.”

Jyun grimaced and laughed nervously, “Yea…something like that…”

Tetsuo blinked rapidly as Jyun cleared his throat, “Uh, you and Roomi are going to be in-laws soon, right?”

“I guess.”

“Well, uh…think you can do me a little favor and ask…what I did?”

Tetsuo scowled as Jyun looked around, seeming kind of anxious, “I’d ask her myself, of course, I hate asking other people to do things involving me but…she’s not even speaking to me so…”

“I don’t know Jyun, I have to admit my future sister-in-law scares me a bit…”

“Ugh, c’mon, Tetsuo” pleaded Jyun, “It drives me absolutely CRAZY not knowing what’s going on!”

“Then grow a pair and ask her yourself” Tetsuo waved a hand.

Jyun sulked, “I TOLD you, she refuses to talk to me!”

“Don’t get me involved in it then!”

Jyun pinned him with a formidable glower, stating in a dry voice, “You know, I bet Kotomi would love to hear about that night you, me, and Luke spent in Tokyo--”

“Where is she?” Tetsuo quickly interrupted.

“In the office” Jyun sighed, “Just treat it like I never sent you. Like, just ask if we’re getting along or something.”

“Okay…” Tetsuo mumbled miserably.

“Thanks, man, you’re a lifesaver.”

Tetsuo grumbled at that and wandered towards the office, wondering if he should allow Jyun to keep blackmailing him with that night or tell Kotomi about that incident involving a yacht, lesbian, hooker, and a lot of vodka…

…Well, he should talk to his sister-in-law more.

Entering the office, he swallowed hard, Roomi moving about between computers silently. Oh God, how could someone so tiny be so intimidating? But…

“Uh, hi, Roomi!”

The woman paused and glanced to him, cocking a brow, “Tetsuo?”

“Y-yea! Uh, I…just dropped in to talk” he grinned nervously.

Roomi’s eyes suddenly narrowed and he quickly laughed, “I-I mean, we’re going to be related in a few months, we might as well get to know each other better, right? As my sister-in-law, I really want to talk to you more.”

“Jyun sent you, didn’t he?”

“Yes” he sobbed.

Sniffing, she went back to work and Tetsuo groaned. Even if he didn’t want to do this, that kind of absolute failure was just pathetic. “He just wants to know why you’re mad with him.”

“He’s imagining it” she said shortly.

“Jyun rarely just ‘imagines’ it” Tetsuo pointed out before scowling, “Did he do anything to you? Sometimes he let’s his dick do the thinking and becomes kind of pushy.”

“Jyun would never do anything like that!” she very suddenly snapped angrily.

Tetsuo recoiled, stunned, as did Roomi who quickly looked around, muttering quickly, “I-I mean…just so you know, we…we’re having sex. You can’t tell Koto though, she’d blow a fuse.”

“Honestly, I don’t know what she was thinking pairing Jyun with a secretary…a FEMALE secretary at that. It’s like putting a kid in a candy store” Tetsuo rolled his eyes.

“So you knew?” she mumbled fearfully.

“I assumed” he corrected, “Koto seems pretty oblivious though. She asked me if you two seemed ‘close’ or whatever…anyone can see that you two are bonking.”

Roomi flustered before blurting, “WERE bonking! I don’t need Jyun anymore. Tell him that he’s just-just an over glorified sex toy!”

Tetsuo stared at her for a moment before commenting, “You want me to tell…JYUN that?”

“Yes!”

“You want me to tell sex-addict, woman-loving, proud of his ‘skill’ Jyun that he’s no better than a vibrator?” he tried again.

“Try one that doesn’t even have ‘vibrating’ as an option” she growled.

Tetsuo just blinked at her before clearing his throat, “Are you…POSITIVE?”

“Yes!”

“…Okay…just so you know, I have nothing to do with whatever the consequences are” he stated.

Roomi glared angrily and he quickly escaped. Huffing, she stacked the papers on her desk before sighing heavily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“… _What_?”

Tetsuo grinned lazily, probably loving this too much. Jyun looked like he could kill something.

“You’re a lying son of a bitch” growled Jyun darkly.

“Nope. She said you’re nothing but a sex toy…and not even the vibrating kind” he nodded sagely.

“I am comparable to no penis shaped piece of plastic!”

Tetsuo couldn’t help laugh, shrugging, “F—k her good, bro.”

Jyun actually snickered at that, “I’m that predictable, huh?”

“She’s insulted your favorite activity, I expect no less” he teased.

“Ugh, everything was GREAT, I thought…I mean, I didn’t think things were going badly. Why all this?” mumbled Jyun.

“Dunno, maybe she’s just sick of you?”

Jyun’s eyes darkened and he grinned quickly, waving his hands, “No, no, that can’t be it. Good luck anyway, dude…Kotomi likes--…er, never mind.”

Jyun’s brows creased, “What? Kotomi likes…?”

“Nothing!” he flustered.

Crossing his arms, Jyun glanced back before cutting his eyes at him, “C’mon…”

“I shouldn’t have even mentioned it” Tetsuo flushed, “It’s…it’s not cool. Forget it.”

“Know what was cool? You and Luke gang-banging that hooker.”

“Shut up! Y’know, I can blackmail you too. Kotomi would have your ass if she knew you were banging her sister” grunted Tetsuo.

“She’d have my ass but she’d have your testicles for MY information” Jyun assured.

Tetsuo stared at him for a moment before rolling his eyes, sighing, “It’s nothing, really…you know those… ‘bullets’?”

Jyun cocked a brow before looking enlightened. He grunted, “I’m trying to show her I’m BETTER than any sex toy, not bring one into the game!”

“It was just a thought…it might be good for comparisons, eh?”

Jyun frowned before crossing his arms…

…Hmm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roomi hugged a pillow, gazing out the window at the thick rain coming down outside. She’d planned to go shopping since she really had no way to spend her Saturday days…and she really didn’t have any desire to spend her Saturday nights picking up men in a bar.

Two weeks she’d weaned herself away from him…it was going well, considering she was only going insane without him. Who needed sanity anyway?

He needed to realize she’d lost interest…or at least she’d pretended to lose interest. More than being without him, she couldn’t stand the idea of him hating her. He’d hate her if he knew that she was falling in love with him.

She hoped he got the message…hopefully Tetsuo even drove the point home if he’d bothered telling him. But she supposed he had as Jyun managed to disappear from work and she didn’t see him after that.

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts and she sighed, quickly standing to answer. At least he'd gotten the message…she should be thankful.

“So I’m just a sex toy, huh?”

…Or not.

Roomi grimaced as Jyun stood there, his arms crossed and glaring at her with blazing intensity. Swallowing, she leveled a look at him. “Pretty much.”

“Ouch” he said bluntly.

Roomi squealed when he grabbed her wrists, “What the hell are you doing?!”

“You’re lying” he snarled, picking her up around the waist, locking the door behind him.

“Let me go, Jyun!”

Walking over to the couch, he said down, sitting her face forward in his lap, grasping her chin in his fingertips, whispering against her lips, “How dare you even say something like that?”

His hand ran down her thigh painfully slow, his other still holding her face. She trembled despite herself as he growled huskily, “I make you shiver. I make you pant…I make you scream my name. And I'm just a sex toy?”

She grimaced…he was actually angry? Closing her eyes, she wanted to make her normal rude retort but nothing came out...

“Look at me” he commanded.

“N-no. G-go away” she whined.

“Tell me what I _really_ did. I want to know” he suddenly pleaded.

“I told you! I don’t need you anymore!” she snapped.

He went silent before turning her over on her stomach, resting her across his knees. She kicked and squirmed, “What are you doing?!”

Jyun didn’t answer…but he pulled her short skirt down. She screamed, kicked, “Stop it, Jyun! You-you’re forcing me!”

He snorted, sitting her up in his lap, her back against his chest as he parted her legs before saying simply, “I know you, Roomi.”

Her breath caught as he ran his finger down her covered fold teasingly before slowly stroking it. She trembled, trying to close her legs to thwart him but he used his free hand to hold the bend of her knee back, increasing his speed. Roomi bit her lip, whispering, “S-stop…”

“You’re wet, Roo” he told her in a matter-of-fact tone.

She yelped as he grasped the edge of her panties, pulling them off, using his fingers to part her ‘lips’. She couldn’t help but moan as he rubbed her with his fingertips. Biting her lip, she tried not to react, not to give him the satisfaction…

But he pushed his fingertip inside of her, pumping with the pace of a master. She bit on her tongue, still whining. 

“Stop it” he glared at her, “You want to scream…”

“N-no!” she blurted.

“Would it help if it was a toy, hmm?”

Confused, she gasped as he reached into some bag he had…her eyes widened as he pulled out a purple bullet vibrator.

“I thought the purple would suit you” he explained rather calmly.

“J-Jyun, n-no!”

“This is what you said I was comparable to, isn’t it?” he said acerbically, grabbing the remote.

She screamed with pleasure as he ran the shivering device down her folds before pushing it inside of her. He snorted and reached into the bag again.

“And…I bought you a replacement…y’know, since you don't need me anymore.”

Forcing her eyes open, she gawked at what he got out next…it was…

“Now, I will admit, this DID make me feel a little inadequate. I mean, I don’t think any man could rightfully get THAT big” he mused, holding a massive vibrator.

She bit her lower lip as he pulled out the bullet, inserting that next. She sobbed, writhing, staring up at him, “Un, no! Please stop, Jyun!”

“Does it feel that good?” he demanded.

She wanted to tell him ‘yes’, exactly why she didn’t need him anymore…but her orgasm probably answered for her.

He DEFINITELY was irritated as she struggled for breath. Jerking out the vibe, he shoved her onto the sofa, saying loudly and angrily.

“Fine then! I don’t need you either!”

Roomi sat up and gazed towards the door he slammed heavily behind him. Closing her eyes, she wandered off to take a shower…well…that was that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyo stared at his brother, wondering what had happened this time…

Jyun was seventeen at the time, Kyo was fifteen, when he saw an angry spell like this. It had really been the only other angry spell Kyo had seen like this. Back in those days, Jyun dated. Whether he was looking for a long-term relationship, Kyo couldn’t rightfully say, but he did date girls for months on end. He never had one longer than maybe two months, citing either boredom or lack of interest. But one girl had sparked his intrigue a lot…Anissa. 

Anissa was a raven haired beauty, her eyes a beautiful amber color. She lived on a farm near the Yagami family farm… Jyun was pretty enraptured with her. Elli had been delighted because to this day, she’d been the only one that Jyun had brought for them to meet. Jyun said she was…well, interesting. He liked that.

It had been a cold, blistering evening, he recalled, not unlike the present day. He’d spent hours working with his dad to get the cows all warm and comfortable since snow was inevitable. Warming himself by the fire, Kyo didn’t think much of it when his brother came in…

Until he started just spazzing.

His mother had flown to the entry, demanding to know what was the matter. Never had he seen anything like it…Jyun had just started cursing loudly, yelling at everyone, everything, kicking, screaming…he was like a two-year-old having a tantrum. 

Apparently Anissa only dated him to get to his former best friend, Jin.

Nelly Yagami came in and punched him in the gut, setting a very angry Elli off on him. But Nelly simply ignored her, rubbed his son’s back, and told him that it was okay…it just meant she wasn’t the right one for him. It calmed Jyun down, at least.

But after a bowl of soup and hot tea, on that day eleven years ago, Jyun swore that he would never date again. He’d sworn that if he needed a woman, he’d get them to agree to sex and nothing more. He’d sworn never to get married, never to get involved, never to fall in love. He stated that he really got too distracted to properly be with just one woman anyway. Elli hadn’t believed him…

Showed how much she knew about her son.

Kyo crossed his arms, cocking a brow as Jyun lied on his couch, his house completely trashed. He was holding a bottle of brandy, his eyes bloodshot, as he stared plainly at the ceiling.

“…So…what’s up?” Kyo asked.

Jyun shook his head, his gaze never breaking, “Why am I so dumb, Kyo?”

“Got me.”

“I swore. I SWORE that no matter what, I’d never get overly involved with a woman. And what do I do, Kyo? I get overly involved with a woman.”

Kyo frowned, “Roomi?”

“She told me she doesn’t need me anymore. Had the nerve to call me an ‘over glorified’ sex toy.”

“Ouch” winced Kyo.

“And it’s true, I tested it for myself” he muttered.

Kyo shook his head, “That’s rough, bro.”

Jyun didn’t comment and Kyo sighed, “Maybe you should tell her that you like her a lot?”

“Never.”

“That’s the problem then, Jyun! Roomi’s probably grown super attached to you and doesn’t think you feel the same way so it’d just be easier to abandon you!”

“We had an agreement” snarled Jyun, sitting up, “She’s not ALLOWED to fall in love with me.”

“The f—k, Jyun, the f—k? You can’t hinder feelings!” scolded Kyo.

“Sure you can” he shrugged, “People do it all the time.”

“You’re a bastard” muttered Kyo.

“So sue me, Kyo. Y’know what? I wouldn’t mind. I wouldn’t mind at all…if I felt that way too” he shook his head, looking away, “I…I can’t stand hurting people. I…I don’t want her to fall in love with me if I can’t love her back.”

Kyo’s gaze softened, “Because you care about her, right?”

“Of course I do…I can’t share my bed with someone over and over and not develop SOME sort of feelings for her, I’m not _that_ heartless” he scoffed, “Thing is…”

Kyo frowned as Jyun sighed, “I don’t know, maybe…maybe she senses it too.”

“Senses what?”

“I’m kind of attached to her” he shrugged awkwardly, “I mean, she’s just got that affect, I guess. Maybe…she knows that? Trying to push me away since I’ve slightly violated our terms?”

“I doubt it…just talk to her, brother. Tell her you care about her too much just to be called…a sex toy. GOD, that stings” he grimaced.

Jyun scowled at him, “Yea, imagine hearing AND seeing it.”

“Well, I don’t know, I always found it kind of hot watching it…”

“Well yea, in porn…”

Kyo smirked and sighed, “I like Roomi, Jyun.”

“Do you?” Jyun remarked absently, sinking into his chair, scheduling models for the morning through his Blackberry. 

“Yep. Mind if I go…talk to her?”

Jyun looked up sulkily at his brother, “Kyo, I hate to break this to you…but I can’t have sex with a woman after you do.”

“What!”

“It’s WEIRD!” Jyun complained, “Your man things have been in her!”

“You are seven kinds of stupid.”

“They made a new WORD for your kind of stupid!”

Kyo tackled him and they play fought…when the door opened. And of all people, it was their mother…

Yagami Elli gawked, staring around at Jyun’s previously wrecked apartment before glaring at the two. 

“You’re moving back home.”

“Mom, please, I’m almost thirty years old” Jyun couldn’t help laugh, punching Kyo’s shoulder.

Kyo stuck out his tongue and Elli’s eyes narrowed, “Could have fooled me…what are you two doing?! It’s family dinner night!”

“I was going to bed early tonight, mama. I’ll make next week” Jyun apologized.

Kyo shrugged, “I have to work early too. Construction job.”

Elli frowned, “Are you sure…?”

“Yea…just hang with dad this week” Jyun offered.

The woman frowned deeper before smiling brightly, “Uh, yea! I’ll, um, be going then…and clean this apartment, Jyun!”

“Yes ma’am.”

She let herself out and Jyun crossed his arms…glancing at Kyo, he cocked a brow, “Something’s up with that…”

“Possibly. But it’s mom, I’m sure whatever it is it’ll be fine” shrugged Kyo.

Jyun nodded slowly and took a deep breath, preparing himself to talk to Roomi tomorrow…he liked the relationship he had with Roomi. It had all the features of being a ‘relationship relationship’ without the strings…

And…he also liked Roomi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

‘I swear I’ll rip her eyes out’ Roomi gritted in her head.

A model was giggling and flirting with Jyun who was flirting back…she’d become easily smitten with him, telling Jyun he was very sexy. Jyun just smiled and said she was quite attractive too as he snapped pictures of her. It was disgusting.

After they left (not without the skank writing her number on Jyun’s hand), Roomi scowled at him, watching as he put his camera equipment away. 

“I thought it went against your policy to mess with models?”

Jyun didn’t answer right away before retorting, “I didn’t say I wouldn’t flirt.”

She flinched at his answer before grunting, “So you didn’t...”

Crossing her arms, she shook her head. Whatever…she could NOT get jealous. Getting jealous probably was worse than falling in love. Or…she could assume…

This really sucked, there was no other way to say it.

“Roomi.”

She froze, startled, when he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her. Swallowing, she almost melted, the sheer desire to kiss him senseless overwhelming…no!

“Let go, Jyun” she mumbled.

“Listen to me, Roomi…” he whispered.

She grimaced, “No! Jyun, this has to stop!”

He turned her to face him and scowled, staring at her deeply, “I’m sorry…it’s me, right? I’ve…I’ve made you uncomfortable so you’re trying to push me away, right?”

“Jyun…” she whimpered.

“I’m sorry about…that night. I guess you…really knocked the hell out of my ego so I…really have no idea why I had to…do that to prove what you claimed” he winced, “But…I _know_ it violates the terms but--”

“What?” she gasped, aghast.

Holy crap, had he figured her out? No way…

He blinked rapidly, “I…I mean, me getting attached to you, that’s…kind of a violation, right?”

Roomi stared at him, stunned, “…Attached to me?”

“…Yea, isn’t that why you’re ignoring me? Because I’m starting to get a little too involved with you?”

“Uh…yea!” she laughed quickly, “I-I mean…”

“…That’s not it” his brows creased, “What is it?”

“N-nothing!” she quickly giggled nervously, “Uh, I mean, it’s-it’s silly…”

“Roomi…if I’ve done ANYTHING to you, ANYTHING, I need you to tell me…I…do really think about your feelings. You…you know that, right?” Jyun said faintly.

Roomi clenched her eyes shut, the emotions rippling through her intensely. No…no, he’d still…reject her.

“Not…” she whispered lightly.

“What?” he frowned, tilting his head at her.

She grasped the front of his shirt, pulling him down, kissing him deeply, her tongue flicking in his mouth passionately, running her fingers through his hair. He moaned softly as she pushed away softly, kissing his cheek to his ear, murmuring into his ear.

“Not _here_.”

He stared at her, surprised, as she took his hand, pulling him through the empty building, all employees having left for the day. Dragging him towards her house a few blocks away, she swallowed as she fiddled nervously with the key to her door. What was she doing? She’d just sworn…

He kicked his shoes off rather casually as she quickly toed hers off. Turning to him, reaching for the buttons to his shirt, she paused, startled. He was looking down at her with something she definitely wasn’t used to…

He didn’t seem all that interested in sex.

“Roomi, you pretty much f—king swore me off, told me that I wasn’t really all that important to you--”

“I did not!” she protested.

“So you didn’t say ‘you’re nothing but an over-glorified sex toy?’?”

She grimaced and wrapped her arms around his waist, “Jyun, baby…I…I can’t tell you, okay? It’s…it’s…something I’m insecure about. It’s…it’s not you at all.”

He frowned thoughtfully, “What do you mean?”

Roomi quickly shook her head, kissing him to silence his questions, leading him back to her bedroom. Pulling him down on top of her, she kissed his neck, marking his neck…a mark. A hickey. The only thing that could ever give her some claim to him…

She stopped and almost cried. Why was she doing this? Why was she just hurting herself like this for a guy that would never love her?

Jyun sat up, looking worried, “Damn it, Roo, tell me! Tell me what’s wrong! It’s bugging the hell out of me! Don’t you know I care about you? You don't have to keep secrets from me!”

She froze and stared up at him, “What…?”

“Tell me what’s wrong” he groaned.

“No, I mean…after that” she whispered.

“…I care about you? Roomi…” he said faintly, petting her bangs back, “You know that…even though I said ‘no love’ that…that I care about you, right?”

She supposed it shouldn’t have. She supposed it SHOULDN’T have brought her such unending relief. Tears streamed down her face as she wrapped her arms around her neck.

“Jyun, I care about you so much too…”

“Mm…silly girl” he rumbled gently, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her temple.

Running her hands across his broad shoulders, she purred softly into his ear, “Jyun…I liked the whole…toy experience because it was you who was doing it to me…”

“Really…?” he cocked a brow before pinking faintly, rolling his eyes around, “Well…besides being furious that you liked that plastic fake more than me, I did get kind of horny seeing your reactions a little closer than I usually do…”

“See?” she giggled before grasping the edge of her sheet, “Besides, you’re wrong…”

“Hmm?”

“I…definitely like you more” she smiled seductively, tugging the sheet over them.

He chuckled lowly, grasping her skirt, “You better…”

She had no idea why she was giving into him…why she was making the dumb move of falling back into bed with him.

Maybe because she…cared about him just that much.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
End Note:  
Anise or Anissa or whatever is from Tree of Tranquility.


	8. Depend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossover with Chapter 25 of Leave Out All the Rest.

“I am so, so, so excited!!”

Yagami Jyun glanced at Roomi’s tiny form before his brows creased…no, it couldn’t be…that was impossible. There was just no way…

“…Roomi, did you get taller?”

The woman had taken her shoes off, citing that the 6-inch heels hurt. Doodle duh.

She giggled, hugging him, “Yea, see! I’m closer to your face now.”

“Did you lie about your age?” he scowled.

“Stupid, I might just be catching up to my growth!”

“Still…” he sulked a bit, “I kind of liked my tiny Roo…”

She pinched his side and stuck out her tongue, walking back towards her desk, “Too bad your Roo doesn’t like being tiny. I hope I grow to 5’! But…that’s probably not going to happen…”

“Well, then you could stop wearing 6-inch heels, I guess” he shrugged, “And it’s definitely a strain on me to make out with you at your current height.”

He laughed as she threw a pen at his head, dodging, before slamming down at his computer, “So why are you excited?”

Roomi gawked, “You’re not??”

He stared at her, bewildered, “Should I be?”

“We’re only going to Spain!” Roomi rolled her eyes, “ ‘Should I be’? Sheesh…”

Jyun continued to stare at her…except extremely blankly this time. She frowned. If she didn’t know any better, there was some nervousness in his eyes.

“I…I said I couldn’t go. I filled out all the vacation paperwork and everything” he stated, quickly standing.

Roomi blinked, “Kotomi hasn’t mentioned it…”

He darted out of the office wordlessly and she followed. What…? Vacation?? They were going to Spain! That WAS a vacation!

Arriving in her office, Jyun looked absolutely frantic, “Koto! I’m off next week, right?”

Kotomi was on the computer before scowling, glancing at him, “No, you’re not.”

“Kotomi! I filled out all the leave request paperwork and everything--”

“Yes, REQUEST. You REQUESTED and I declined. We’re on a very tight schedule and I need you in Spain next week” she shook her head.

“But Kotomi, I have something REALLY important to do here in Japan next week” he pleaded, “Can’t we push it back?”

“No! Jyun, you’re my head photographer, I need you there to do pictures for the line. It’s final” Kotomi said firmly.

Jyun went silent before wandering off, wordless. Roomi frowned and quickly walked after him. What was wrong…?

He was back in the office, typing furiously. Roomi scowled and closed the door, walking over to him and murmuring.

“What’s wrong, Jyun?”

“Nothing’s wrong” he answered shortly.

“SOMETHING’S wrong…Koto should have consulted with you more but you’re really upset. Tell me what’s the matter? What’s so important?” she tried again.

He shook his head and she smiled again brightly, “Then cheer up! It’ll be so nice in Spain! The weather’s great, we’ll be on the beaches, it’ll be awes--”

Roomi stopped, startled, when Jyun looked up at her with the most heart-breaking expression she’d ever seen cross his face…it cut her deeply…

“Jyun…tell me what’s wrong?” she found herself pleading.

He quickly put on his brightest smile, standing and kneeling to kiss her lips, “I promise, Roomi, it’s…not that important. I…I need to go though. Hold all my calls, okay?”

She frowned, nodding, watching after him as he kind of slumped away.

One thing she noticed about Jyun was that…well, he liked to face things alone. Like the illness…and a lot of other matters. She could convince Kotomi if it were really that important to him…

But what was it?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_“Stifling in there, huh?”_

_Izumi Carrie glanced up at him from her seat on the porch of Yagami Koji's before shrugging, picking at a strand on her skirt, “She’s stupid.”_

_Jyun sighed, slamming down next to her, “Don’t you live by the mantra ‘if you want to do it then you should’?”_

_The fifteen-year-old considered that before shrugging, “True…I…don’t know, Jilliana being a doctor…”_

_“Your sister is in the top ten percentile in her grade. She may be a bubbly blonde but you know she’s smart. Kind of like Keiji…total muscle jock yet also in that top ten.”_

_Carrie propped her chin in her palms, sighing, “I guess…I guess what really irritates me is that she knows what she wants to do. ALL of you do…Keiji’s going to be a lawyer, Kaede’s doing something art related, JILLIANA…”_

_“If it makes you feel any better, my siblings are slacking” he offered._

_She smirked, “Your siblings always kind of slacked anyway. I really can’t picture them in any kind of job…but YOU’RE going to be a photographer.”_

_“Yea, I do what I like…”he smiled, “You’ll find what you want to do, babe.”_

_Carrie rested her ear on his shoulder, going silent for a moment before replying, “If I ever get married, you’ll be my photographer, kay?”_

_“Where the hell did that come from?”_

_“Mm, just musing” she murmured._

_“Uh huh…some bastard I need to know about?” he snorted._

_“I told you, I’m going to marry Mura if I have to drug him.”_

_Jyun laughed, shaking his head, “Doesn’t sound like a good start to a marriage, girly. But I think if you wait a while, you’ll meet your ideal guy…that won’t have to be drugged to go down the aisle with you.”_

_“I guess” she sighed, “Promise though?”_

_“Promise…you’re going to wear spandex, right?”_

_“Absolutely. It’ll be purple and I’ll wear a puffy pirate shirt.”_

_“And don’t forget to belt out ‘Purple Rain’ as you go…”_

_She laughed, kissing his cheek randomly, “Sounds great.”_

_“And I’ll catch every moment…”_

Damn it all.

He wandered, a fog of misery surrounding him, towards where Carrie was making the final touches to what she wanted her hair to look like for the blessed event happening next week…

When he’d be in Spain.

Stomach flopping, he smiled weakly, suddenly wishing she HADN’T met her ideal man that was going through this without being high…or at least moving it back a week…

The blonde looked up from the computer and smiled happily, “Ah! Jyun, Jyun, you have to see!”

“Babe, I--”

But she rushed into her room, dragging him by his elbow. He bit his lip as she shuffled about before just having to blurt…“Carrie, I-I’m sorry!”

She stopped, frowning, and glanced back at him, “For what, Jyun?”

“…I…I know we’ve been planning it for…a month now…hell, YEARS…but, uh…I…can’t…” he whispered.

Carrie walked over to him, looking nervous, “What are you talking about?”

“…I can’t do the photography on your wedding, Car” he mumbled miserably.

Her eyes shifted before she cried, “Jyun, you-you PROMISED!”

“I know I did” he pleaded, “And I’m really, really sorry, I-I requested off but Kotomi told me no.”

“Tell her to f—k off!”

“Carrie, I can’t do that…”

“So that’s it?” she laughed bitterly, “A week, Jyun. My wedding is in less than a WEEK. Not only did you promise me, you tell me at the very last damn minute. Thanks. Thanks A LOT.”

“Carrie…” he whined.

But she just stalked away, angry, shoving past her soon-to-be husband, Inaba Kurt, who was standing in the doorway, his arms crossed. He looked at Jyun knowingly.

“That actually went a lot better than I thought.”

Jyun almost demanded if he was kidding…before thinking it over. True enough, if this had been a few years earlier, she would have kicked his ass. Seriously. Laughing humorlessly, he rubbed his forehead. “Probably.”

“She’ll forgive you” Kurt assured, “She knows you take your job seriously.”

“And I take my promises seriously too” Jyun said sadly, “Maybe…maybe I should do what she said?”

“Uh, no, probably not” Kurt snorted, “It’s okay, Jyun, stuff comes up.”

“…I’m sorry…tell her that I really mean that for me, okay?”

“I will” Kurt sighed, “Like I said, don’t worry, man.”

…It still stung. But…but oh well…sometimes promises clashed, huh?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roomi giggled happily, prancing out of the hotel room bathroom, wearing her new bathing suit, “This is TOO exciting!”

Humming happily, she paused in the huge spread out suite area…Jyun was sitting by the window, gazing out at all the joy of those on the beach, a glass of bourbon in his hand. She pouted. Sure, bright sunny citrus colors would look pretty tacky on Jyun but he didn’t have to wear _black_. AND he was drinking!

“Jyunny baby hubby” she sang in the brightest tone she could muster, “Don’t you want to go to the beach with your wife, hmm?”

He wasn’t listening whatsoever, his eyes pretty much glazed over. Frowning, she sighed and hugged his neck, kissing his cheek lovingly. As much as she’d been trying to train herself not to be completely in love with him…well, she still wanted to make him happy. And seeing him like this was making her sad.

“Jyun, you can still tell me what’s wrong, lovey.”

He finally came out of his fog and shook his head, “I’m fine, Roo…what were you saying?”

She giggled and sat in his lap, “Come down to the beach with me!”

His eyes widened and he shook his head slowly to the negative. She pursed her lips, demanding, “Why so serious?”

He chuckled a bit at that, “I swear, Roo, I’ll be okay here…besides, the last thing I need is to wear trunks that can become transparent with you wearing that…”

She was wearing a small red string bikini, definitely showing off her assets…giggling again, she kissed his lips, “I can get a one piece…”

Jyun snorted, “Believe me, that would help very little.”

“Then tonight we can go skinny dipping…” she purred, kissing his jaw.

He finally laughed for the first time in days, slapping her thigh playfully, “Roomi, we are not getting arrested in a foreign country. We’ll get naked, but it won’t be out in public.”

“Fine, have it your way” she sighed before stroking his face, “You sure you want to be alone?”

“…Yea” he sighed, his misery returning, “Go have fun for both of us.”

Standing up straight, she frowned and nodded, “I’ll bring you something to eat as well…”

He just nodded and she sighed heavily, grabbing her beach bag and wandering out of the hotel. WHAT was so important that had him acting like this? WHY wouldn’t he tell her?

…WAIT.

Snatching out her cell phone, she fished through her contacts and smiled brightly when she was greeted by a sleepy voice.

“Hello…?” Yagami Kyo answered.

“Hi baby” she cooed, “Sorry I woke you but it’s important. Your brother’s drinking.”

Kyo snickered sleepily, “I, uh, THINK that’s normal behavior.”

“True, but I want to know 'why?'. He’s completely depressed and won’t go skinny dipping with me.”

“Stupid idiot.”

“Do you know why he’s depressed?”

“Well, he’s really, really close with our cousin Carrie so I guess it upsets him that he’s letting her down or breaking his promise or whatever.”

“Wha?” Roomi questioned, puzzled, “Carrie?”

“Sheesh, he didn’t even tell you? Ugh, our cousin, Carrie, she’s getting married in two days and back when they were teenagers, Jyun swore that he was going to photograph her wedding or something crazy and the two have been planning it since the beginning. She’s pretty ticked at him for this whole Spain thing.”

“Ugh, that dumbass, if he’d just TOLD me, I could have easily told Kotomi that he had already had more serious affairs. We don’t even film until Friday” she shook her head, “Instead, he’s sitting around, moping.”

“Well hey, I mean, Carrie might appreciate it if he at least makes it now if you can still get him back.”

Roomi stroked her chin and sighed, “I’ll see what I can do. Thanks for telling me.”

“Oh, uh, yea, no problem” he intoned, “You’re too nice to him, by the way.”

Roomi frowned, striding towards Kotomi, “Wha? Jyun’s my buddy and I’m just worried about him. He’s gone all EMO on me.”

“…I guess” he said after a moment, a measure of reluctance in his voice, “I…just don’t want you to get hurt, okay?”

“Where’s this coming from, Kyo?” she demanded, closing in on the beach.

“I just…know my brother” he said carefully.

Roomi pursed her lips, not sure she liked where this was going. “I’ll take that into consideration, Kyo, but it doesn’t sound very flattering to Jyun.”

“I suppose not” he rumbled, “Never mind, you two seem to have it all down.”

“Yep” she smiled finally, “But I have to go. I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

“Alright…”

Clicking off, her brows furrowed. What was up with that…? Weird stuff…

Kotomi was sitting under an umbrella, wearing her completely modest blue one piece, reading a novel. Roomi wondered how her sister can design such magnificent clothing and just…miss the ball so hard when it came to her own clothing. Oh well…

Time to work her own magic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“I know you really, really hate me right now but I still wanted to say…congratulations. If…if I’d heard you were going to get seriously married ten years ago, I would have laughed but…but you’re…yea. I remember when you were pregnant, you drove me absolutely nuts. Especially when you wanted escargot just because you liked the way it sounded. But…that just meant I would do anything for you. And…I still would. I promise that I will make this up to you some day, babe. Love you...”

He pursed his lips as he sent the voicemail and sighed, staring at the ceiling as he lied on his back in bed. This really sucked…he couldn’t even really enjoy himself in freakin’ Spain either because he was not only NOT photographing Car’s wedding, he was _missing_ the entire affair…

…Why had he come? He always said family came first. Kotomi might have had his ass and fired him in a fit of rage but…why?

“Jyun-chan!”

He glanced to the door as Roomi entered, skipping over to the bed and climbing on top roughly. He grunted as she took his Blackberry from him, typing something in.

“What are you doing?” he questioned after a moment.

Jyun observed that she was in secretary mode so he remained silent until she was done. Smiling, she pressed ‘enter’, kissing his lips.

“Okay, your flight leaves in two hours.”

“…Come again?”

“I called Kyo-chan, he told me that you’re all sad over your cousin’s wedding so I convinced Koto to let you go back!” she reported happily.

He stared at her for a moment and noted that she’d programmed his plane tickets into his Blackberry. Frowning, he shook his head.

“Thanks, Roomi, but I’m…fine.”

“What do you mean?” she demanded.

Jyun rubbed his brow, sighing heavily, “I can’t make it in time to photograph it…what’s the point of going?”

Roomi planted her palms on his knees, gazing up at him, “Because! If nothing else, you can go to see if the photography was done _right_. And I know if I were her and she cared about you as much as you care about her then she’d want you there.”

“I won’t even make the ceremony” he murmured.

“Then take some amazing pictures of the reception” Roomi insisted, “You know you’ll regret it if you even have the chance to go and you don’t take it. Maybe you can’t keep this promise but…”

Jyun went silent before glancing at her…Roomi blushed faintly when he gave her a breathtaking smile, kissing her forehead.

“Thank you.”

She pursed her lips, growing pinker, “N-no problem. But you! Next time just tell me, you could have probably stayed in Japan if I’d known sooner.”

Jyun sighed, “I guess it’s okay to depend on people for SOME things…”

Roomi sighed, rolling her eyes, “You better get moving though.”

He stood and she followed him to the door, “You have to come right back after this wedding though. I routed the ticket so that you can type in the time when it comes.”

“All right” he nodded, pausing in the door way before glancing down the hallway. She blushed as he kissed her again, tenderly on the lips this time.

“Thanks again, Roo, I owe you.”

She smiled lightly, “Come back…happy, please? You suck unhappy.”

He chuckled, “All right.”

She watched him rush off and sighed…silly man.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jyun was weirded out when he walked into the villa…mostly because he was really, really late. The plane was late…really late. And parts of the mainland were flooded out because of some freak rain storm. Just about EVERYTHING was against him…but he was here.

Looking around, he blanked a bit, noticing the woman in white, standing around, pretty much wringing her hands…the thing that got him was, well…white? He chuckled a bit as he carefully approached her. Maybe that’s what she’d wanted to show him. Carrie had sworn on all that was holy she’d never wear white to her wedding but…

Not sure how to approach her, still overwhelmed with the guilt over having broke his promise, her cleared his throat: “You, lady, disappoint me, getting hitched and all.”  
He expected her to either punch him in the face or kick him in the man area…he was seriously hoping for the former.  
But she wheeled around and squealed, her blue eyes brightening, throwing her arms around his neck, “Oh my God, you could make it!”  
Nope, not what he was expecting…she could still strangle him, sure. But he smiled, hugging her waist, relieved and happy…he kissed her cheek, careful not to mess up her makeup, “You look beautiful...I hope this photographer caught it or I'll kick their ass.”  
She didn’t seem to have much to say about that even though he was pretty sure she could come up with tons of sarcastic comments but just changed the subject, holding his hands.  
“Since my daddy won't dance with me and Kurt is going to have to be my main dance and I've made a game of dancing with everyone...” she said coyly.  
He smirked at her, “I'll dance with you, Car.”  
“Yay!”  
Hugging her waist tightly, he sighed, resting his chin on her shoulder, “I…am sorry, Carrie.”  
She sighed as well, shrugging a little, “It was just a little request, Jyun.”  
“I took it seriously” he mumbled.  
“I know you did” he could tell she was smiling, “But don’t you think I understand when things interrupt what you really want to do?”  
Jyun snorted, “More than I’LL ever know…”  
“And besides, I’m happy you came at all” she whispered, “This is really overwhelming.”  
Jyun rubbed her back gingerly, “You have a good guy who loves you, y’know? You have nothing else to worry about.”  
“I wish” she snickered.  
He ended up passing her off to one of her friends, Hito, while he walked over to where his dad stood with his twin, Uncle Koji.  
“Holy crap, you’re here.”  
He stopped and smirked at Keiji and Steiner, his cousin and other cousin’s husband respectively, “Yup…”  
Yagami Celia skipped over, slipping under her husband’s arm, and smiled, “Hi, Jyun!”  
He grinned, grabbing her hands, “Aww, my favorite cousin-in-law!”  
“Oi, hands off” growled Keiji threateningly.  
Celia giggled, kissing his cheek, “It’s nice that you could make it, dear.”  
“Yea, I’m really glad that I could get here” he smiled before frowning, looking around, “Where’s my mom?”  
“Aunt Elli didn’t come” Keiji responded.  
“Wha??” he echoed, bewildered, “My mother would gnaw her own leg off before missing a wedding.”  
“My thoughts exactly.”  
Jyun cocked a brow as his brother sauntered up next to him, shrugging, “She just said she wasn’t feeling well. I found it bizarre…”  
Jyun thought it over for a second before shrugging himself, “Well, I’d hate to have a sick coughing person at a wedding myself so I guess she did the right thing.”  
“Yea, the only wedding mother would probably could not a hundred percent miss, pneumonia or plague, would be…yours” snorted Kyo.  
Kaede laughed, having walked over next, hugging Steiner’s waist, “I don’t know about that one. I mean, I’m sure she wouldn’t miss it, naturally…”  
“She’s just going to be waiting a long time” snickered Kyo.  
“A VERY long time” smirked Jyun widely.  
“Poor Aunt Elli, all her children suck” Keiji remarked with a sigh.  
“Hey, I’m a player but I’m not adverse to marriage. I just have to meet the right woman” Kyo shrugged before sending Jyun a look, “Or at least until I can steal Roomi.”  
“F—k you will” Jyun grunted.  
“Roomi?” Kaede echoed, cocking a brow.  
“Jyun’s pretty much girlfriend” Kyo said sweetly.  
“She is not!”  
“WOW, Jyun has a girlfriend” Keiji snickered.  
“Who would have thought?” Kaede grinned.  
“I do NOT--”  
“WHAT? JYUN has a girlfriend?” Carrie interrupted, joining the crowd.  
“For the love of God” he groaned, “She is NOT my girlfriend.”  
“I’m surprised you admit she exists” Steiner teased.  
“Well, it’d be bad of me not to, she’s the only reason I got back here” he sighed.  
“Aww” cooed Carrie, hugging his arm, “Tell her thanks for me! And you should have brought her, jerk!”  
“Yea RIGHT. Mom wouldn’t have let me live it down, she’d have us engaged by now…of course, she’s not here” Jyun frowned.  
“That really does seem strange, honestly” Carrie commented.  
Jyun thought about it before shrugging. That’s okay.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
“Man…he is like a new person even though he should be…dead” Kotomi remarked, blinking.  
Roomi smiled as Jyun happily directed the models who complied at ease. Jyun had done as she said, returning absolutely DIRECTLY after the wedding and as soon as he arrived, he started doing the shoot, straight off the plane…but he was really happy. He kept his promise.  
Once he finished, he sighed, putting his equipment away, “I need a LONG, LONG nap…”  
“Aww, but we were going salsa dancing” pouted Roomi.  
He laughed wearily, “Yea, exhaustion or not, I’m not sure I could pull salsa dancing.”  
“I think I want to go check out one of the local museums anyway” Kotomi replied, “We can go tomorrow when Jyun’s rested.”  
“Okay” sighed Roomi, rolling her eyes, “But I’ll pass on a museum. I’ll go back to the suite and watch television.”  
“Is everything going to be okay with you guys sharing a room? The hotel is completely booked but I thought since you two work together all the time…” Kotomi frowned.  
Tetsuo, nearby, stretched out on a chaise, pretended to cough. Jyun scowled at him, “We’re FINE, Koto, I swear. But you have a dumbass for a fiancé.”  
Tetsuo just grinned as Kotomi cocked a brow. Jyun smiled sweetly, “I’ll talk to you guys later.”  
Roomi skipped behind him and smiled at him when he fell face forward on the twin bed. Walking over to him, she tenderly kneaded the flesh in his back over his shirt. He moaned into the pillow before turning over, adjusting her to sit on top of him.  
“Hey.”  
“Hey” she greeted, leaning over and kissing him.  
He sighed and rubbed his eyes cutely, “I sleepy, Roo.”  
Roomi cooed, kissing his forehead, “Then sleep, baby. I won’t bother you.”  
“I’ve heard that before” he snickered, closing his eyes.  
“I won’t!”  
“My cousin said ‘thank you’…and because of Kyo’s stupid dumbasstasticness, everyone seems to want to meet you” he yawned.  
“Hmph!” she pursed her lips, “It’s dumbasstastic to want to meet me?”  
“Not that” he murmured, rubbing her leg, “It’d…just be kind of different, I guess, if I ever did that…but I’m still not letting you meet my mother.”  
Roomi couldn’t help giggle, resting on top of him, purring, “Maybe your mommy would like me.”  
“She’d love you.”  
Roomi looked up at him, confused, and he stroked her hair, sighing, “When I wake up, let’s do something, okay?”  
“What do you have in mind?” she questioned, resting her chin on his chest.  
“Maybe…skinny dipping?” he winked.  
Roomi laughed, “We’re not getting arrested in a foreign country, Jyun!”  
“Of all the dumb things to worry about.”  
Sticking out her tongue, she turned her head, closing her eyes, “There’s a really nice spot on the beach…I want to just go lay there.”  
“Maybe I should plan things…”  
She pouted again at him and he said drearily, “I’ll take you to that restaurant the models were talking about…by then it’ll be late enough where we won’t have to worry about running into your sister and we can walk the beach.”  
Sighing, dozing herself, she murmured, “You’re asking me on a date, Jyun-chan…?”  
“Yea…that’s it exactly.”


	9. My Teardrops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon.

“…Hi?”

Roomi narrowed her eyes at the woman that was staring at her from inside Jyun’s apartment. Well…seems like he hadn’t cut back like she had.

…Though she did pick up guys three days in a row. But this was different!

The redhead grinned very nervously before clearing her throat, rushing around her. Roomi scowled and stalked into his apartment, slamming the door behind her. He was sitting on the sofa, looking as if he really hadn’t had sex AT all. Glowering, she slammed down beside him, watching as he tossed chips in his mouth.

“So…did you have sex or watch a movie?”

“She wanted to get back at her boyfriend for cheating on her” he informed, munching, “Said she wanted to sleep with someone just so he’d know how much it hurt her. So I brought her here but she naturally didn’t go through with it. I told her any guy that would cheat on her isn’t worth a second of her time and that she should move on…and that she should leave before my attack dog gets here and kills her.”

Roomi smacked his shoulder, glaring, “I RESENT being called a dog, Jyun!”

Jyun sighed, “You know I don’t mean _that_ , Roomi.”

“So you’re not calling me a bitch?” she grunted.

“I said ATTACK dog, not FEMALE dog, woman!”

“WOMAN?”

Jyun sighed, “What can I do for you?”

“Tell me why I shouldn’t strangle you.”

“Because I’m a good snuggler” he cooed, turning to her, hugging her tightly, and kissing her neck.

Roomi snickered, kneeing him, “Debatable, Jyun.”

“Huggler?” he amended.

“I don’t think there’s such thing…”

“Of course there is…a huggle is like a snuggle but a cuddle…”

“Jyun” she laughed, shaking her head and standing to grab something to drink, “What am I going to do with you?”

“Hopefully screw the hell out of me. I’m horny and didn’t get any.”

“From cute to perv in a matter of seconds” she sighed airily, drinking his orange juice.

“Oi, no one drinks my orange juice” he scowled, trying to grab the glass from her.

But she dodged him, drinking it slowly, over-exaggerating, “MMMM, this is SOOO good.”

She squealed as he tried to grab her around the waist, nearly tripping over her feet. Jyun, fast as ever, caught her, lifting her into his arms. He glowered at her and she gave him the cutest look she could muster. “Can we share?” she cooed.

He glowered more but sighed, “I guess I can allow the woman that’s going to give me head to have some orange juice.”

Giggling, she kissed his lips, dipping her tongue between them. He moaned, taking the glass from her to set down, easing his free hand up her thigh. Her heart skipped as his hands unhooked her bra over her shirt, his mouth dipping down her throat, teasing…

Jyun growled loudly when there was loud, annoying knocking at his door. Planting her on her feet, he rubbed his neck, looking miffed. “One sec, Roo, I’ll kick his ass then we can continue.”

“‘His’?”

He didn’t answer and opened the door…Kyo? Roomi blinked as Jyun glared at him deeply. “Go the hell away.”

“Why? Hey, Roomi is here” the younger grinned, pushing past him.

Jyun’s eyes narrowed and Roomi giggled, kissing Kyo’s cheek when he wandered over to her.

Jyun rolled his eyes at that and grasped her wrist, pulling her over to the couch, sending a look back at Kyo, “Remember the ‘man code’ we came up with when you lived here for a few?”

“Sure…”

“Well, you DON’T live here anymore so you should just go away.”

Roomi patted him, “Be nice, Jyun…we can wait until later.”

“The hell we can” he snarled.

Kissing him to placate him, Kyo rolled his eyes, “You’re still way too nice to him.”

“Shut the f—k up, Kyo, I know why you’re here” Jyun rolled his eyes as well.

“Oh really?” he crossed his arms, “And why’s that?”

“He’s in love with you, Roomi” he informed her plainly, rubbing her leg.

Roomi blinked and Kyo crossed his arms, sighing, “I can confess on my own, dick.”

Roomi wasn’t sure to make of that but decided to just…take it as a joke. It was kind of hard to tell when the two were joking or not. “I’m touched, sweetie, but I don’t know if my hubby would like that…”

“I _still_ can make you happier” he sighed airily.

Jyun rolled his eyes before saying weirdly, “I know better _anyway_.”

Roomi glanced at him as Kyo cocked a brow, “What ever do you mean?”

“You just want to f—k her.”

Kyo scowled, “Don’t confuse me with you!”

“I’m not. I _have_ f—ked her.”

“Boys, boys” she cooed playfully, “Can’t you share?”

“No” they said in firm unison.

Roomi snickered, pulling Kyo to sit, “Of course you can…”

Both brothers seemed confused…until she slid down her lacy panties. Jyun scowled as she sat backwards on his lap, reaching back and unzipping his pants.

“I think I don’t do what you’re planning, Roomi, I’m a bit of control freak.”

“I know, dear…”

“I’m still confused” grunted Kyo, watching, kind of disgruntled as Roomi whipped Jyun out.

She giggled and rasped as she rubbed Jyun against her folds teasingly, hot… “Don’t worry, it’ll be clear momentarily.”

Kyo looked very startled as she leaned over him, using her free hand to pull him from the confines of his pants…wow, they were a well endowed family. Smiling, she nuzzled him before flicking her tongue playfully at the head. He moaned throatily as she dipped her mouth down over his shaft, sucking, humming, as she continued rubbing against Jyun. 

Jyun mumbled, growing harder by the second, “Roomi…”

She responded, talking over Kyo who groaned loudly at the vibrations. Jyun just sighed, grabbing her hips, rising up further to slide inside of her. Roomi gasped and he sighed, glaring at Kyo, ”No penetration for you.” 

Kyo glowered back and Roomi sighed, rolling her eyes…this was probably her first and last time having a threesome between brothers… Jyun’s hips drove against her, Kyo grinding his hips upward against her lips… well, they were a horny two, that was for sure…

...Something seemed wrong though. She’d been going out drinking with them lately and they both felt so very…disconnected from before. Like there was some static going on between the two siblings. Weird…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The smell of fresh brewed coffee wafted around the little outside shop in a more upper crust part of town. Why she wanted to meet here was beyond her but it was kind of cool in a ‘she couldn’t afford a thing here’ way. Sitting at one of the iron wrought chairs, she sipped a cup of the most affordable drink she could find on the menu, enjoying a slice of simple strawberry cake. She wondered what this was about…the girl had sounded kind of…frantic.

“Hi…sorry I’m late. Traffic over here was kind of rough…”

Roomi looked up and blinked, “Yea, tell me about it. I thought I was a bad driver but these people…what’s up?”

Yagami Hoshiko sighed, sitting down, her chin length hair straightened with two braids running to the back in a single bun. Roomi smiled, “You do that?”

Hoshiko flustered, ordering a café au lait, “Yea…I was just kind of playing with it.”

“It’s cute. You’re definitely becoming more of a girl.”

Hoshiko sulked at that before clearing her throat, “I…have a…little bitty problem.”

“What’s wrong?” Roomi questioned, leaning forward.

“I…slept with _him_ ” she groaned, dropping her head on the table.

Roomi’s eyes widened, “Whaa! No way. How’d that happen??”

She rapidly shook her head, “I don’t know, we were just…talking and the next thing I know we were going at it in my bed! I-I don’t even LIKE him! Why?”

Roomi crossed her arms, “Well, you have to like him a LITTLE.”

“He’s a jerk!” Hoshiko protested, “He was telling me that now I’ve become just some other skank, dressing like a woman.”

“Yea… _especially_ from _him_ , I’d tell him to shut the hell up” Roomi rolled her eyes, drinking her coffee.

“You…you think he’ll tell someone?” she whispered fearfully.

“Does he have reason to?” Roomi cocked a brow, “You should probably talk to him, hun, tell him it was a rush of hormones, that you’re just not that type of girl…”

Roomi’s eyes widened as Hoshiko gazed at her lap miserably, “Oh no, he wasn’t your…?”

“Yes” she mumbled, sad, banging her head against the table, “I…I was stupid…stupid, stupid, stupid.”

“No you’re not” scowled Roomi, “You should go tell Jyun so he can beat the bastard up.”

Hoshiko looked horrified, “Please don’t tell Jyun! You don’t know how bad the males in our family are, they’re like these crazy alpha males that murder any outside male that tries to come in!”

“Why are you protecting him?” Roomi demanded. Alpha males…?

“I-I’m not! I-I just don’t have to run to my big brother for protection! I’m not weak!” Hoshiko blustered.

Roomi sighed, “Fine, fine…”

“Besides…” she muttered, her shoulders drooping, “Jyun and I are finally getting along for once and I…I don’t want him to think I’m a whore or something…”

“What! One, he’s your brother, he wouldn’t think that. Two, JYUN is in no place to even think something like that” Roomi snorted.

Hoshiko just sighed and Roomi sighed as well, “In a time like this, dear, you shop away your worries.”

“That doesn’t sound very healthy…” Hoshiko frowned.

“Just every once in a while” Roomi smiled, grabbing her arm as she paid her tab, “Let’s go, we’ll find you something extra pretty and ‘skanky’ to wear to work.”

Hoshiko groaned but complied either way…Roomi knew deep down what was going on with all this though. It was simple elementary school puppy dog love…this guy liked Hoshiko. And he probably was either A, not used to liking people, or B, just not sure how to approach a girl like Hoshiko. But calling her a skank? He was acting like a brat. 

Speaking of brats…“Your brother’s are acting like brats” scowled Roomi as they went to a nearby boutique.

“Yea, that’s shocking” Hoshiko snickered dryly.

“I don’t know what the deal is! Usually they seem cool but now they glare at each other and make sharp, cruel snippy remarks…it’s dumb.”

“Kyo probably likes you.”

Roomi paused, looking at her, startled, “Wha…?”

Hoshiko shrugged, staring at a cute aquamarine skirt, “When we were younger, that’s pretty much the only thing that put the two against each other: liking the same woman.”

Roomi frowned for a second and cleared her throat awkwardly, “Jyun did say Kyo was in love with me but I thought he was joking…”

“The two joke about everything…except that.”

Staring at a pair of orange heels half-heartedly, a strange disappointment filling her, she sighed, “Oh…”

“Do you have feelings for him?”

“Kyo…? No, no. He’s like my buddy…though I probably did something I shouldn’t have to him yesterday if he thinks he’s in love with me” she coughed.

Hoshiko smirked, “Good job…but I don’t mean Kyo.”

Roomi paused, seriously considering the red 5-inch heel pumps, before glancing back at Hoshiko curiously, “Wha?”

“I mean my oldest brother…y’know, Jyun.”

Roomi laughed nervously, grabbing the shoe and quickly walked past her to request it in her size. Hoshiko followed, holding the skirt that had surprisingly caught her fancy, remarking, “I knew it! You like Jyun.”

“D-don’t be silly. That’d be entirely inappropriate!” Roomi protested.

“You and Jyun _breathe_ inappropriate” snickered Hoshiko, “He likes you too, y’know? He talks about you a lot.”

Roomi scoffed, blushing a little at that, “Jyun doesn’t ‘like’ me…”

“I want to tell you my brother is capable of something like ‘love’ but…he’s just not that type.”

Sighing, Roomi shook her head, “I know that…”

“But who knows?” Hoshiko shrugged, “Jyun just needs to get over it. I mean, he was like seventeen.”

The employee brought the shoes to Roomi as she cocked a brow, “What do you mean? What happened?”

“Oh, it was some girl he was completely infatuated with…they dated but seems she just dated him to get to one of his buddies she didn’t have the courage to ask out” shrugged Hoshiko, “Jyun was pretty crushed. That’s when he swore off relationships completely.”

Roomi scowled, “Just because of some stupid bitch? Just like that?”

Hoshiko shrugged again before blushing, pouting at the skirt, “This would make my thighs look big, wouldn’t it?”

She couldn’t help but laugh, standing and grabbing Hoshiko’s hips, “It would if you HAD thighs, you’re more curving in the other way.”

Hoshiko sulked, “So would it look okay?”

“Try it on, I’m sure it would compliment your skintone well.”

Hoshiko sighed, wandering away to the dressing room. She hated trying on things, it seemed. Roomi sighed though, slamming down on the couch again…she wished she knew who this woman was that made Jyun just pretty much give up on…being with someone. She’d knock her face in…

Kyo, huh? 

…She was a little disappointed. She wanted to hear that from the other brother…she DID like Kyo, just…not in that way.

…Because he wasn’t Jyun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tetsuo stared in disbelief at the little dresses and shoes that Roomi cooed over, asking Kotomi if she thought it was cute. They were so… _tiny_. Those went on a living human being…?

Kotomi flushed, looking uncomfortable, “I…I don’t know what we should get. Tetsuo, she’s your sister, pick something out.”

“I don’t know anything about buying anything for a baby!” the male protested, “You’re the woman…”

“What is THAT supposed to mean?” demanded Kotomi, “I never picked out baby clothes, I haven’t had a baby!”

“Which we’re not, right?” Tetsuo quickly asked.

Kotomi rolled her eyes, “No, we’re not.”

“You two suck! I want a baby” pouted Roomi, “And I’ll never be Aunt Roomi…”

“Just hope whoever you marry has a sibling then” Kotomi waved a hand, “How about diapers? I heard babies go through plenty of those.”

Roomi’s eyes narrowed, “Yea, if you just want completely practical and boring as hell.”

“Sounds perfect!” 

Roomi rolled her eyes when Tetsuo snickered, “The hell is this…?”

Roomi followed her future brother-in-law’s eyes and did a double-take herself. Jyun…?

He was wandering around the section a few spots over, having not noticed them as he gazed at the little dresses, his eyes wide, hands stuffed in his pockets. Tetsuo whistled.  
“I knew you’d knock someone up one day.”

Jyun looked up, startled, as Roomi frowned…what was he doing here?

“What are you guys doing here?” questioned Jyun awkwardly before his brows rose, “You haven’t knocked up Koto have you, Tets?”

Tetsuo scoffed, “Uh, no…”

“Good, because that’d be one ugly kid if it looked like you!”

Tetsuo punched at him playfully and Kotomi flustered. Roomi propped her hands on her hips, “What are _you_ doing here?”

Jyun sighed, “My cousins are having a baby and having this huge baby…thing and I need to bring a gift. Thing is…I don’t know what to buy a baby.”

“Diapers” Kotomi advised.

“That’s a sucky ass gift” snickered Jyun.

Kotomi glared at him as Roomi laughed, taking his arm, “That’s what those two are getting for Tetsuo’s sister…”

“WHAT? Natalie is having a baby??” Jyun demanded, shocked, “Is she married??”

“Yea…you should see the father…he’s like 5’2” and looks like he’s fifteen” snickered Tetsuo, shaking his head.

Jyun laughed, “Sounds a little creepy…your sister’s hot, by the way.”

“Bastard” Tetsuo flicked him off, “You still have to stay away from her.”

“Why? She’s married now!”

Kotomi looked at him plainly, “Did Jyun sleep with your sister, Tetsuo?”

“Let’s just say it’s lucky he still has a face…”

Jyun grinned, unrepentant, as Roomi rolled her eyes, “Whore.”

“Anyway, now that the baby question is solved, let’s go to the bookstore” Kotomi replied, grabbing Tetsuo’s arm.

“I’ll pass” Roomi stated dryly.

“You can help me pick something frilly and completely useless” Jyun sighed, staring at an almost Lolita dress for infants.

Roomi giggled happily and Kotomi sighed, “Fine…meet us back in the food court, Roo?”

The two departed and Jyun turned to look at shoes, “So yea…about Friday, Roo…never freakin’ again.”

She pouted and hugged his waist from behind, “I’m sorry…I didn’t think Kyo had…real feelings.”

Jyun snorted, “Kyo? He only thinks his feelings are real.”

Roomi scowled as he wandered to stare at something, “How can you say that? You can’t know what he feels!”

“I can’t, but I do. Kyo falls out of love with women right and left, Roo, and I’m going to count on his little crush on you being no different” Jyun remarked.

“You sound rather cynical” Roomi crossed her arms, following him.

Jyun sighed, “He’s my little brother, Roo, I love him but…like I said, I know him. The way he’s acting right now is completely the way he acts with all his other ‘loves’. Now, if he was acting differently that’d be a whole other story.”

“So you think he’ll get over it?” she questioned, trying to mask her hopefulness.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if it went on for a while. It has to be a very special woman to, y’know, catch his fancy, if you will.”

“Aww, he thinks I’m special?” she cooed, “I think I like him now…”

Jyun scowled at that, “Kyo isn’t the type to make any woman happy.”

Roomi cocked a brow at that, “Look who’s talking, dick.”

Jyun sighed and turned to face her, resting his elbow on top of a display, “Look, I KNOW I couldn’t make a woman happy, that’s why I don’t even try. But I know for a damn fact that no woman could put up with Kyo’s lifestyle. Would you like a guy that just ups and leaves without warning? Won’t call to say where the hell he’s at? Ever heard the song Free Bird? That would totally be his theme song if he ever needed one.”

Roomi frowned at that before shrugging, “I think he’d change if he found the right woman though…I heard love can do that to you.”

She should know…she was growing increasingly disinterested in going out to pick up men. The three she had picked up was…well, to try to boost her interest again. It hadn’t really worked…

Jyun stared at the ceiling, his eyes unreadable before he shifted his shoulders, rolling them a bit, “I wouldn’t know.”

She wished he knew how much that depressed her.

“Anyway, enough of that. One of the babies is going to be a girl so I need to get something…girly” he changed the subject.

Roomi quickly smiled, hiding her melancholy, “You should get her a frilly dress then.”

Jyun stared at one that was pink with white ruffles and lace off the ying yang. “…Why?”

“Why not?” Roomi countered.

“I mean…okay, frills and lace and all those stereotypically girly things are…interesting. But why should the baby look like she wandered out of a shojo magazine?”

Roomi couldn’t help laugh, picking up a lavender one, “I don’t know. It’s kind of fun though. You can get her something practical but you might as well buy her diapers if you do that.”

Jyun’s nose wrinkled, shaking his head, “I’d look like a dumbass. Natalie will probably chuck them at Tet’s head when she gets them.”

Roomi giggled and he picked up a pink, simpler dress, “Now this looks like something Carrie wore when she was little…”

“It’s cute” she cooed, “You can get some matching ribbons too.”

“Hmm…”

Roomi watched him wander over to the shoe section, staring at the display. Her heart fluttered when a little enigmatic smile crossed his face, picking up a shoe.

“Shoes for babies _always_ kind of fascinate me, y’know? I can’t believe that something could wear this and it barely fits on my thumb.”

“That’s…strange” she murmured.

“Is it?” he laughed lightly, replacing it, “I don’t know, maybe it’s just me.”

“Did you…ever want kids?” she cleared her throat, walking over to him.

Jyun paused and stared at a tiny little sneaker before smiling faintly at her, “C’mon, help me pick out these ribbons…”

…What was that? Roomi had never seen that before…

He’d seemed…unsure?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Ah! It’s so cute, daddy” Inaba Carrie cooed, holding up a pink blanket with unicorns.

Izumi Cliff blushed a bit, sending a look at Jill, “Well, your mother picked that out, I wanted the blue one…”

“It had Godzilla on it!” Jill protested.

“It wasn’t Godzilla, it was a dinosaur…” he corrected.

Jill glared at him and Carrie laughed, “Godzilla or unicorns, I love it.”

Hattori Jilliana giggled, also receiving gifts as she was just as pregnant as her sister, holding the little frog hoodie that her parents had given her up to examine, “I wish Azu was here. He’s been pretty excited about getting things for the baby.”

Carrie rolled her eyes, “And I wish Kurt didn’t have to keep his psycho relatives busy.”

Inaba Joe, Kurt’s brother, sighed, “He’s a good one. I wouldn’t try to distract them, especially grandmother…”

Yagami Koji and Nelly wandered in, having been in the kitchen, talking, and Koji smirked at him knowingly, “Where the hell are your kids?”

“I’ve learned not to ask that question often” Nelly sighed, drinking some punch.

“So how does it feel, onii-chan, being the only one that doesn’t have any grandchildren yet?” Jill teased.

Nelly snorted, “Pretty good. I don’t ever want to be called ‘grandpa’.”

Jill stuck out her tongue and Cliff chuckled, “It is a tad surreal…but I’m sure one of your kids will settle down.”

“Uh, yea, which one?”

Cliff pondered over that and Jill laughed, “It’s okay, Nell, you’re not alone. Shin-sama isn’t a grandpa yet either.”

“Not if Joe can help it” smirked Carrie at her brother-in-law.

He flushed and glared at her as Shin just sighed. Carrie looked up when the door opened and squealed, “You jerk, you’re late.”

Carrie waddled over to Jyun and he chuckled, slinging his arm around her, “Sorry, boo. I procrastinated on a present and was shopping.”

The door opened again, this time yielding Kyo who sent a rather aggressive look at Jyun before stalking around him. Jyun cocked a brow, “What?!”

“Leave me the hell alone.”

Jyun’s brows furrowed and Carrie’s eyes narrowed, “What’s going on?”

“Got me. Oh well, here you go, Car” he rolled his eyes, ignoring his brother, and handing Carrie her present.

She swayed back to the couch and Jyun leaned over, kissing Jilliana’s temple, handing her a box, “For you, dollface.”

Jilliana giggled, opening the box before cooing, “Oh, look at the tiny little sneakers! They’ll match the froggy hoodie mama and daddy gave me. Thank you, Jyun.”

“Aww, this is so delightfully girly, Jyun!” Carrie teased, holding up the ribbons with the dress, “And the tint even matches the dress.”

Nelly stared at him, “Are you gay?”

Jyun scowled at his father, “I had HELP. I did pick out the dress though…it reminds me of stuff you wore when were little.”

“Aww” she squeed, kissing his cheek.

“Hey, sorry we’re late…” Keiji entered, Kaede behind him.

Yukina Felicie walked in, newly learning how to walk while Yagami Lara, Keiji’s only daughter, cried, babbling about something, also walking. Koji grunted, walking over and snatching her up, “What’s my precious crying about?”

The baby whined and buried her face in her grandfather’s shoulder as Keiji rolled his eyes, “I had to…raise my voice a bit. She wouldn’t let me carry her and was trying to wander out into traffic and wasn’t listening to me…”

“Aww, pookie…you don’t want to get run over, do you?” Koji cooed, kissing her cheek and wandering over to the couch.

Abruptly, and completely random, Felicie jumped up on the side of the couch on the arm pretty effortlessly before jumping across in a single bound to the other, perching there and looking around with sleepy eyes. Everyone jumped a little and Koji stared at her, wide-eyed, “Uh…”

Kaede just sighed and Jyun stared as well, confused, “Why’s your baby a ninja?”

“She’s not a ninja” grunted Kaede, “She’s just doing what she sees her brother do…”

”Yea, except she’s a BABY.”

Felicie, oblivious, crawled into Koji’s lap. Lara, already irritable, swatted at her, hitting her in the head. Felicie cried and swung back, yielding to a baby brawl. Koji scowled, picking up Felicie and Lara in either arm, kissing her cheek before kissing Lara’s, “Now, now, grandpa loves both of you…don’t fight.”

“That’ll be our kids, Jilli” Carrie commented, chuckling.

“Maybe YOUR kid” Jilliana countered.

“Oi! What’s that supposed to mean?”

Cliff sighed and Jyun carefully pulled Carrie up, sitting in her place and letting her sit in his lap, hugging her waist. “I can see it now…a complete and total Carrie clone.”

“God forbid” Joe snickered.

Carrie glared at him and Jyun laughed, “It’ll be cute…”

Jyun looked up at Kyo who was prowling around like some kind of caged animal, sending pretty heated glares in his direction. Jyun rolled his eyes and set Carrie down next to him, standing and pushing his hands into his pockets.

“Okay, fine, I'll bite. What’s wrong? What have I done?”

“I told you not to talk to me!”

“Then STOP glaring at me” Jyun countered, “You’re annoying me!”

Kyo laughed incredulously, humorlessly, “I’M annoying you? You have EVERYTHING but no, no you don’t even want it!”

Jyun stared at him blankly, “You’ve lost me.”

Kyo didn’t seem to have a response…either that, or he was so blinded by rage, the next step was _obviously_ to punch Jyun square in the eye. The women gasped and Jyun probably would have demanded ‘what was that for’…

Course, he assumed only cogent people asked questions first.

He launched forward, angrily tackling Kyo, slamming him down into the hard wood floor, “You little prick!”

Nelly just wandered over casually to them as they started to punch at each other wildly. Like he was completely used to this, he snatched up Jyun by the back of his collar and Kyo by his front, holding them apart.

“Stop it” he said calmly, “Why don’t you two TALK this out outside…instead of in the middle of your cousins' baby shower, hmm?”

Jyun grimaced and looked back at Carrie sheepishly who just kind of cocked a brow, “It’s fine…just completely random.”

Jyun sighed as Nelly pushed him and Kyo out the front door…Kyo was seething and glared at Jyun, “I called Roomi.”

Jyun’s eyes narrowed, “Why did you do that?”

“Because!” he barked, “I…I told her how I felt…”

“Uh huh…”

“But of course, once again, I’m nothing but a friend” he sulked, “And once again, you win.”

“Kyo…” Jyun murmured.

“Oh shut up. She loves you. She loves you so much and you’re such an asshole you won’t even try to reciprocate!”

“First off” Jyun hissed, “Roomi and I _agreed_ that--”

“That what? That she would avoid falling in love with the guy she sleeps with? That she should stop herself from feeling? Not everyone’s a cold bastard like you” Kyo interrupted, irritated.

“Look, Kyo--”

“She was upset when I called, told me that it was nothing but I knew once she told me she’d just been out with you that it was your fault” he snarled, “Tell me, _Jyun_ ¸ how many times do you intend to make Roomi cry…y’know, since her loving you violates your terms?”

Jyun stared at him, startled, before pursing his lips, turning away, “Tell Carrie and Jilliana I’ll talk to them later.”

He didn’t wait for a response, stalking off towards the ferry to return to his apartment…

How many times…had he made Roomi cry? …He’d…he’d _made_ Roomi cry? He…didn’t want that…

…Had she…told Kyo that she…loved him? Why…?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roomi frowned as she walked up the steps of the apartment complex, pondering over what exactly was going on. Jyun called her a few minutes ago, asking her if she was free to come over so they could… ‘talk’. She wasn’t used to that at all.

And he sounded kind of upset…she hoped that Kyo hadn’t told him anything.

He’d randomly called once she was home after Jyun left her. She was a little mixed up in the head, thinking about the children thing. She had come to realize that now…now telling Jyun that she ‘cared’ about him just wasn’t enough. She wanted to tell him that she’d do anything for him…that she wanted to wake up to him everyday…

That…she would have his children if it ever urged him to have any.

…She loved him so much. ‘Caring’ was a laughable substitute.

So dumbly, she told Kyo who swore that she was better off without him. She’d countered that she wasn’t, that she’d fallen in love with him…he’d seemed irritated, saying Jyun wasn’t worthy of her love. But…she couldn’t help it. She…couldn’t. Or…could she yet she didn’t want to?

Kyo had told her that he hoped the best to her then, that Jyun wouldn’t ever change. She kind of knew that…but did that matter?

Now her only concern was that he’d told Jyun about her confession, that now that he knew, he was going to bring this whole thing to an end. It seemed both welcome and horrible in a strange sense…but she knew she’d start to crave him if he said ‘good bye’, that she’d start to miss him endlessly if he let her go…and that almost hurt more than the fact that he’d never love her.

Knocking on the door, she frowned more as it opened slowly. Jyun stood there, looking a tad confused and…melancholy. Roomi swallowed. Stupid Kyo.

“Uh, hi?” she smiled quickly.

“Hey.”

He turned and walked to the table he had centered between the kitchen and living room, turning around so his back was facing her in one of the chairs. Sitting on the table was a vase of daffodils…her favorite. Blinking, she walked over and sat at the table. He was silent for a long few moments…

“Roomi…do me a favor, okay?”

“Okay…” she murmured.

“That’s…two dozen daffodils, okay? 24…I…I want you to take out…the same amount of times I’ve made you cry.”

She gaped, stunned, “What?”

“Just…just take out how many times I’ve made you cry.”

“Jyun” she gasped, “What are you talking about?”

He was quiet, still facing away from her…ugh, stupid Kyo, she thought again, standing, frustrated. Crossing over so she was facing him, she knelt, touching his knee. Poor thing looked as confused as ever…sighing, she rose to kiss his forehead.

“I’ll give you ‘one’ because I’m about to cry now.”

“Roomi…if I…hurt you in any way, that’s…that’s as bad as anything. So be honest” he whispered.

Roomi shook her head, resting her ear on top of his head, “You haven’t…Jyun…”

He stood quickly, starting to pace, “Then what is Kyo talking about, huh? Why do I feel he knows more than I do?”

She grimaced and grabbed him, holding his waist, “Jyun, baby…if…if I did…have feelings for you, what would you do?”

Jyun quietly gazed straight ahead for a moment before finally shaking his head slowly, whispering, “…I would…I would break up this arrangement. That we have to return to our previous relationship.”

“…Would?” she whispered.

“…But since it’s you…I…don’t know” he mumbled.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek, “I’ve never been in love, Jyun…”

Jyun seemed to ponder over that for a moment before wrapping his arms around her waist, rubbing her lower back, “Good.”

Walking her back towards to the couch, he slammed down on it, snaking his arms around her even more, almost immediately dozing off. Stroking his hair back, she kissed his lips and bit her lip, preventing a whimper from escaping as a tear ran down her cheek.

Until you.


	10. For-A-Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some lemony.

“Jyun-chan, I’m cold…”

Roomi sat up on her elbows sleepily, staring at the broad expanse of Jyun’s back, greeted by the large letters spread out across his shoulders spelling ‘SEXY’.

It was the one thing Roomi didn’t buy into when it came to rebellion, the tattoo. It looked peculiar on some people and most of them were just such posers. And she’d seen a lot that were just plain ugly…but when she gave Jyun his backrub when he was sick all those months ago, she noticed his, all arrogant and huge. But…well, it fit him well. And she really couldn’t imagine his body without it…

Kissing the ‘ex’ underneath his neck, she sighed airily, content. The happenings of a little over two weeks ago had seemed to pass. Jyun never mentioned the conversation again, thank God, and she was happy that he was…well, leaving it all out. Only thing was he wasn’t talking to his brother and that wasn’t good…

He grumbled, groggy, and turned over on his back, never bothering to open his eyes as he stretched out his arm. Roomi happily hugged his side, resting her head on his chest. His arm loosely moved to hold her waist and she blushed, kissing his chest…it was his fault, really…why, even when he was asleep, did he have to do such cute little things…? Ugh. 

She jumped a little when her phone started to ring, the tone signaling that it was Kotomi and she was at work, something Jyun had convinced her to skip for today since he had no intention of waking up. Pressing ‘send', she held it to her ear, saying quietly, “Hello?”

“Hi. Are you at the festival already?”

“Festival…?” she scowled.

“Ugh…I sent it to you and Jyun’s phones!”

She sighed, climbing over Jyun to the nightstand on his side, earning her a disgruntled whine. Grabbing his phone, she kissed his lips, hushing him faintly as she fished through his messages. Reading it, she frowned.

“What does this have to do with fashion though? It’s like a farmer’s market…”

“It’s much more than that! It’s got just about everything and it’s pretty well-known on the island. Everyone sells things there and I’d love to have it featured in a spread. And since Jyun has already finished this month’s modeling, he should be able to do this” Kotomi explained.

“And it starts…?”

“Two hours ago” Kotomi stated dryly, “You need to get him out of bed and get rolling.”

For a horrendous moment, Roomi thought her sister knew she was pretty much lying on top of her prized photographer but calmed…of course not.

“Okay…it’ll be a challenge, he’s not a morning person…” Roomi stated, staring down at the man in question.

Kotomi snickered, “Believe me, I know. Good luck.”

Roomi sighed as her older sister clicked off before looking down at the ordeal ahead. Stroking his hair, she purred, “Jyun-chan, it’s time to wake up…”

Jyun mumbled, sounding vaguely confused, “Is not…”

“Kotomi has an assignment that requires both of us” she continued.

He opened his eyes and stared at her in disbelief, saying in a raspy voice, “NOW?”

“Yup…”

He grumbled and turned over on his side again, burying his head under his pillow. Roomi snickered and rubbed his stomach, “Come on, it’s already 10:30…a lot of people would have been up for hours by now.”

“CRAZY people.”

Roomi giggled and kissed his neck, “C’mon, get up. I’ll make you some pancakes.”

“I zon’t want pancakes, I want to sleep…” he whined.

She smiled and climbed out, wandering into his bathroom, “I’ll make them chocolate chip...and very berry, your favorite.”

Tapping and setting the temperature of the water in his shower, she hummed as she let the steady stream hit her in the face, running her fingers through her hair. Roomi definitely would prefer to sleep in but she definitely enjoyed going on assignment… she’d gone a few times with the former photographers and it was always fun…course, she never really hung out with them, they were busy with more sordid affairs.

She squeaked as arms wrapped around his waist, interrupting her thoughts, as Jyun nibbled playfully at her neck. Flustering, she scowled, “Y’know, waking up before 2 p.m. seems to make you horny…what’s with that?”

“Mm, it’s my morning workout routine” he answered, grasping her breasts.

“Right” she snickered, bumping him away with her hips.

Gasping as he lifted her under her knees, he smiled darkly, “Right…I have one sister that keeps me up all night and another that wakes me up at the crack of dawn. I think I need a little retribution…”

Roomi blushed as he kissed her neck, pulling her legs to straddle his waist, “I don’t keep you up ALL night…”

“You’ve grown a little more, huh?” he remarked, pushing inside of her, “Almost to five feet…happy?”

She giggled, moaning as he pumped his hips, “Of course…I think I’m the perfect size now.”

She gasped as he caught her nipple between his lips, suckling almost hungrily as he chuckled huskily, “I guess it is less strain on my neck…”

She pouted and he kissed her softly, “Where we going anyway?”

“Some place…” she rasped.

“Some place, huh…? I’ll MapQuest that” he snorted.

Roomi chuckled, his member rushing inside of her making her dazed, “Un…it’s…Mineral something or the other…I think just Mineral…”

Jyun just about froze. She frowned at him, startled, “Are you okay?”

“…Seriously, we’re going to Mineral?”

“Mm…familiar?” she questioned.

“…Something like that.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jyun knelt and snapped pictures of a group of little girls, dressed in clothing from an island in the South, Toucan Island or something odd, all a very pretty tanned color with dark brown and red hair. Their clothes kind of reminded her of Princess Jasmine from the Aladdin movies…Jyun smiled at them when he stood, handing them pieces of candy as they giggled and scurried off.

“You must have that affect on women” Roomi teased.

He stuck out his tongue but laughed, “I guess.”

“Oh…hey, wow…I haven’t seen you in ages.”

Jyun’s eyes suddenly narrowed a bit before he smiled tightly, turning to the owner of the voice, “Jin… it has been…a long time.”

Roomi peeked around him at the person. He was tallish, his black hair pulled back into a ponytail, wearing traditional Chinese dress… Jin though…that sounded familiar. And a woman was at his side, holding a small little boy…

“Um, you…remember--” Jin started slowly.

“Of course” Jyun cut him off shortly, “So you guys have a kid, huh? He’s cute.”

The woman blushed, her eyes shifting as if she couldn’t meet Jyun’s gaze. Jyun was pretty much acting the same…Roomi frowned and saw that if this got any more uncomfortable, she’d kick herself in the face. Grasping and hugging Jyun’s arm, she smiled.

“We better get back to taking pics, right?” she suggested.

“Yes” he said, looking to her gratefully, “It was…nice seeing you guys again.”

“Uh, yea” Jin smiled nervously, “Nice seeing you too…”

Jyun quickly walked away and Roomi scowled, “Who was that?”

“No one.”

Roomi opened her mouth when suddenly it hit her…Jin…that was the guy….

Gasping, she nearly wheeled around. So that girl was…

“Holy jeez, Roomi, down, down” Jyun commented, grabbing her waist to stop her march back towards the couple, “It’s not that important…that was twelve years ago.”

She hissed, allowing him to guide her back forward. That…that was the source of all evil and her problems and Jyun wasn’t going to let her beat her up? Damn it!

He noticed a woman dancing around, another guy playing the flute, and knelt down, kissing her forehead, “Go look at the stuff and I’ll buy you something, okay?”

“My anger can’t be bought” she grumbled, crossing her arms.

“I know that” he sighed gently, “But it’d be thanks for getting angry for me.”

She blinked as he went over to take pictures…true enough, he hadn’t flown off the handle, had he? Smiling softly, she went over to the booths and stared at all the little things people had made and sold…

“Well, well, well, Seiwa Roomi.”

Roomi’s eyes widened. Wow, this was bringing out all the riffraff, wasn’t it? Turning, she pretended to smile at the woman…only to be startled to find that it was the same exact trio of women that teased her endlessly in high school.

“Why, what are you doing out here?” asked one, Kotori or something.

“I’m doing an assignment for my sister’s magazine” she answered simply, “You?”

“Oh, here with my husband” she sighed airily, “He’s a doctor, y’know?”

Whee, Roomi thought sarcastically. “Oh, that’s a nice profession.”

“Are you married?” asked the other…Sana, snidely.

Roomi shrugged, “Nope…I didn’t really intend to.”

“Now, now, I’m sure eventually you and Nia can marry…” snickered the last one.

They all laughed and Roomi rolled her eyes, “Yea, sure.”

“You can pretend to be all cool and collected, Roomi, but you know as well as we do that no guy has any interest in you” snorted Kotori.

Roomi sighed, feeling a headache. She wish she’d listened to Jyun and just let them sleep…

She gasped as an arm wrapped around her waist, “Oi, what’s that supposed to mean?”

Roomi glanced at Jyun as he leaned down to kiss her lips, rubbing her thigh, “A lot of men want my Roo…”

The girls gawked before Sana questioned, “Who…who are you…?”

“Her boyfriend, duh” he said plainly.

Roomi’s heart skipped and they gaped, stunned, as he redirected her in the other direction, “Ciao, ladies.”

Roomi scowled at Jyun when they were far enough away, “Jyun, what was that? I don’t need you to make a lie to make me seem cooler.”

He sighed, stopping, leaning over and kissing her lips, “I’ll be your boyfriend…for-a-day.”

She blanked, “Boyfriend-for-a-day?”

“Yea, we’ll be a couple. Do the whole kissing and making out in public and holding hands and saying you’re my ‘snuggle bear’. All that gross stuff.”

She giggled at that and elbowed him, “You don’t have to Jyun, I have nothing to prove.”

“Nah, but it’d be interesting.”

She blushed as he slipped his hand into hers, tugging her along back into the crowds, taking pictures when something interested him…Roomi glanced down, staring at their intertwined fingers. Pinking a little, she smiled at how tiny her hand was in his yet so warm and comfortable. He paused by the booths and stared at the jewelry.

“We have an amazing amount of stones and minerals in the mines around here. One would think we’d have more crazy diamond dealers and whatnot…” he suddenly remarked.

‘We’? Before she could ask, he picked up an amethyst silver ring shaped like a heart, staring it over. She was startled as he lifted her hand and placed it on her ring finger.

“Yep…definitely you” he nodded.

Flushing, she pouted, “Why? Because it’s purple?”

“Naturally.”

She snickered and hit him as he removed it. She gasped a little as he gave the guy some gold pieces and replaced the ring on her finger.

“Jyunnn” she whined.

“What?” he questioned, retaking her hand, “You wouldn’t pick out something pretty so I did for you.”

She pressed her lips together, giving him a look, “It was expensive.”

“Still barely even touched your necklace.”

“You didn’t have to get that either!”

He sighed, “You know, I wouldn’t have given it to you if I didn’t want you to have it.”

Roomi frowned and kissed his jaw, “Then thank you.”

He nodded and they continued to walk, hand in hand. She felt a little sad as they chatted and he would stop to do what they’d originally been assigned to. She could see this being real…holding Jyun’s hand, kissing him in the middle of a crowd…she wanted that. _This…_

“Jyun!!”

Jyun went stiff, his eyes widened with horror, “Oh mother of God.”

Roomi frowned up at him as footsteps rushed up behind them. She glanced over her shoulder as a woman ran up to him, her eyes large with hope, staring at them. Jyun quickly put up his hands.

“Wait--”

“Don’t even pretend! You were holding hands!” she pointed out.

Jyun groaned, “Mama…”

Roomi gasped despite herself, surprised. No way. She was a petite young looking woman, wearing a long blue spaghetti strap dress. Her hair was a rich golden brown, her eyes also a light brown and expressive. The woman smiled at her happily, taking her hands.

“Hi! I’m Elli, Jyun’s mother.”

“Hi…I’m Seiwa Roomi, Jyun’s secretary” she smiled quickly despite her shock.

“Yes, my SECRETARY” Jyun added, taking Roomi’s shoulder, “I’m only holding her hand because she’s my girlfriend--”

“REALLY?”

“FOR A DAY.”

The woman seemed to droop and Roomi had to smile, “For a day, huh…?”

But she instantly brightened, “Well, a day can turn into more!”

“Mama!”

“Come on, I’m supposed to meet your father for tea. You two should join us” Elli smiled happily.

“No, we’re busy with work” Jyun quickly interjected.

“Well, you can take a break” the woman said simply, pushing him along.

“MMUHHHH” whined Jyun loudly, showing his distaste with this idea.

Roomi laughed, elbowing him, “I’m hungry anyway! A break won’t hurt.”

“As my girlfriend-for-a-day, you should agree that spending time with my parents is not cool” he scowled.

She giggled and Elli got them seated in a little place in the restaurant district, ordering tea. Jyun sighed, staring at the drink as he gazed around. “So dad’s supposed to meet you here, huh?”

“Mm hmm” the woman smiled lightly, “He, uh, was selling some stuff but is leaving it to your Uncle Tony for the rest of the festival.”

“Nice” he chuckled.

Roomi’s heart beat a little faster…wow, both parents, huh? …Wait, why was she so nervous? It wasn’t like this was that important or as if Jyun really was her boyfriend… 

Still though.

“How was your cousin’s baby shower, by the way?” Elli questioned suddenly.

“I can’t really say, Kyo and I got into a fist fight and I had to take off before I knocked his head in” Jyun said rather calmly.

Roomi sent him a look and his mother glared, “Jyun! That is completely disrespectful! What am I going to do with you two?”

“Hey, he COMPLETELY started it” Jyun countered.

“I doubt it” the woman sulked.

Jyun pouted, “You would take his side, your bratty baby boy!”

“I’m not taking anyone’s side! I’m sure if he started it though you had to instigate it!”

Jyun threw his hands up, “Yea, that’s me! The instigator! It’s my fault that everything in the world happens. I blinked too many times and that’s why that house caught on fire!”

Elli narrowed her eyes at him, “You’re so your father’s son sometimes. Over dramatic...”

“Yea, and Kyo’s such a mama’s boy, blaming everything on ME” he retorted, drinking his tea before setting it down, pinning her with a look, “Besides, you weren’t even there. What’s up with that? You never miss anything but you’ve missed Carrie’s wedding and baby shower and other little stuff. You hate us now?”

“Of course not!” she gasped before frowning some, “I’ve…I’ve just been a little busy, is all.”

Jyun cocked a brow and sighed, glancing at her, “Sorry, Roo, we’re arguing…like we always do…”

“It’s fine” she said quickly, smiling, “Uh, but you should try to make up with Kyo though…”

Jyun stared ahead for a moment before shrugging, saying almost woefully, “He hasn’t been returning my calls…”

Roomi was surprised that he had even tried…she rubbed his hand under the table and he sighed. They looked up when the door opened and she gaped a little. A guy walked in, his face extremely familiar in a sense but…his brown hair was trimmed messily, cutely framed around his brown eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt under a white and gray striped button up shirt. Wow, hotness…and…he was walking towards them?

“Hey” he greeted, rubbing his eyes.

“Hey dad.”

“WHAT?” she demanded loudly before blushing sheepishly, “Uh, I mean…”

“Yea, dad hit that fountain of youth water a couple times” smirked Jyun.

The man flustered, thumping him in the head, as Jyun just grinned, “Roomi, this is my dad, Yagami Nerimaru but everyone calls him Nelly. Like a GIRL.”

“You would know, JUNE” Nelly countered.

“Whose fault is that?” he demanded incredulously, “I didn’t name myself!”

Roomi couldn’t help laugh, “I think you have a pretty name, Jyun…”

“Oi!”

“Hmm, did my wife pick you up to force you and him into an arranged marriage?” Nelly questioned, sitting down next to Elli.

Elli sulked, “I haven’t gotten there yet!”

Jyun sulked too and Roomi smiled, “I’m Seiwa Roomi, Jyun’s secretary and girlfriend-for- a- day.”

“Girlfriend-for-a-day, huh?” chuckled Nelly, “Sounds about his speed.”

“Thanks, pa” Jyun snickered.

Elli glanced at her cell phone suddenly and almost looked alarmed before she quickly smiled, “Uh, gimme a sec, guys.”

“Everything okay?” Nelly asked faintly.

“Uh…yea…” she said distantly, “Be right back.”

Nelly glanced back at her for a long moment before smiling at them, “So…what brings you to this event, hmm? I know for a fact Jyun hasn’t been here since he was ten.”

“It was SO boring” he groaned.

“So THAT’S what you meant. You grew up here!” Roomi reflected.

Jyun stuck out his tongue plainly at her before remarking, “Her sister wanted us to take pictures for an article in her magazine…silly stuff, really.”

“Ah…” 

“By the way…is something going on between you and mama?” he questioned, “You guys seem kind of…distant.”

Nelly stared down at the mug the waitress placed before him before smiling faintly, “I don’t know.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Damn it.”

Roomi was pretty astonished, looking around in the farmhouse in awe. She hadn’t known what to expect when Jyun’s mother insisted that she come see their home, where Jyun had been born and grown up. It was extremely cozy, step’s angling upwards to the second floor with pictures of all of them following it’s path. Everything was wood and braided carpets lined every entrance…it was rustic.

Not something she saw Jyun with, honestly.

He was stretched out on the couch though as if it were completely normal, against the blue and white checkered pattern. She giggled and skipped over, sitting in front of him. He stared at her sulkily.

“You like this too much, woman” he grumbled, “I feel like my entire life story is being revealed.”

Roomi grinned, lifting the photo album off the coffee table, “And perhaps even more…”

“Oi! Gimme that!”

She laughed, turning away from him, opening the worn front cover, surprised. The first picture was a wedding picture, Jyun’s father and mother looking incredibly…well, happy. She stared at the birthdates that were also written and cocked a brow.

“So your mom’s older than your dad?”

“By two years…no biggy.”

She nodded and turned to the next page. There were pictures of Elli, delightedly holding her rounded stomach…Roomi smiled, “Is that you?”

Jyun peeked over her shoulder and nodded a little after confirming the date, “I was good boy then.”

She laughed and elbowed him, turning the page a couple times. Squealing, Jyun groaned, “Ugh…”

“You are SO cute!”

As a baby, he was actually slightly blondish, a dark golden hue. His cheeks were round and his eyes were so preciously big and bright. Anyone could see Elli absolutely adored him…

“Gragh, turn” he grumbled, clearly embarrassed, as she looked over the pictures following of all the cute baby things. 

“But you’re too adorable” she cooed, “What happened?”

He smirked, pinching her side as she smiled, noting that another event was slowly forming…Elli was pregnant again and Jyun clearly wasn’t pleased in the pictures.

“Were you jealous, baby?” she grinned.

Jyun rolled his eyes around, “I didn’t like that whenever I tried to sit in her lap, he’d like, kick as if he knew I was there…even back then…”

She pouted and stroked his hair before turning the page, “Aww, Kyo’s adorable too!”

“Mm.”

She snickered at that response and continued. Sighing, she shook her head, noting that the brother’s hadn’t really gotten far in the length of their relationship, a majority of their pictures of each other in some kind of tiff or glaring at each other. But Jyun himself laughed.

“Kyo and I got along well when we were kids, don’t let the pictures fool you. It’s just they always caught us whenever we DID have fights.”

Roomi smiled at a picture of the two sitting on a swing together happily, “Ah.”

For one final lap, Elli was once again pregnant…Roomi squeaked, “Oh my God, Hoshiko’s so cute too!”

Her hair was curly then, dressed in an adorable little sundress. Jyun sighed, “Yea, when she was my cute little baby sister…”

“She’s still your cute baby sister” Roomi chastised.

“Yea, well…”

“Aww!” Roomi cooed.

Jyun smirked at her spazziness and stared at the picture of him with Hoshiko in his lap and Kyo at his side, at least pretending to read to them…

“You’re so kawaii…”

“Am I?” he echoed, “I doubt it.”

She turned the pages, ignoring his commentary, and soon there was more of an entry from another character. A blonde little girl…

“Who’s this? Your girlfriend?”

“That’s Carrie, the one that got married and is having the baby” he smiled some, “It’s weird seeing her as a kid and now she’s married and preggies…”

Throughout all the pages was this sense of familial joy…Christmases and holidays, birthdays and celebrations…Jyun had never seemed to be alone often. She bit her lip when she came to a page of him wearing, of all things, skinny jeans, a shirt that was clinging to his torso that read, ‘My Heart is In Ohio’, an arm band with a ‘broken’ heart, his hair hanging in his face, and…eyeliner. He groaned. “Don’t look at that…”

“I don’t think it worked on you, boo…” she got out without laughing.

“It was for the Halloween festival” he sighed, “We were kind of punk counter-culture so we decided to make fun of other...personality types, I guess? That’s why she’s wearing a cheerleader uniform. I ended up being…EMO.”

She grinned, “You know ‘emo’ means ‘emotional’, right? It’s kind of unfair to group a bunch of people into a crowd that we all fit into.”

Jyun snorted, “Then those people are O-EMO which I know for a fact we all aren’t.”

“O-EMO?” she echoed.

“Overly-Emotional.”

Roomi finally laughed, “Sounds like you’re diagnosing some psychological disorder.”

He chuckled and she turned the page again, tilting her head at a picture of Jyun with…that girl. Jyun rolled his eyes, “Definitely have to take that one out…”

“…Did you really like her?” she asked faintly.

“…I thought I did” he shrugged, “But I’m thinking I was definitely wrong.”

She frowned and glanced at him, “What do you mean?”

“I don’t know…when I think of comparing how I liked her to how I like you…it doesn’t even compare” he mused.

She flushed, blustering, “W-what’s _that_ supposed to mean?”

Jyun stared at the ceiling, “…I don’t know. Let’s just say if it had been you that broke my heart like that, I definitely would be a whole lot more screwed up now…”

Roomi stared at him weirdly, “That is the nicest most twisted thing anyone’s ever said to me.”

Jyun laughed and grabbed her arm, tugging her down towards him, “You’re my girlfriend-for-a-day, I have to pull out all my fancy lines.”

Roomi smiled and rested her hands on his chest, “Just so you know…I wouldn’t have.”

“Hmm?” he murmured, closing his eyes softly.

“Broken your heart…” she whispered, kissing him gently.

His lips parted softly, prodding his tongue between her lips as he kissed her almost passionately…that kind of kiss that could someone in a fog.

“Ah ha!”

Jyun grimaced, pulling away and glowering at his mother who looked beside herself, “She’s my girl-friend-for-day! I can kiss her if I want!”

Roomi blushed and sat up with Jyun. Elli propped her hands on her hips skeptically before smiling.

“Well, since you’re here, Seiwa-san, why don’t you go to family dinner night?”

Jyun looked at her plainly, “Mother, no.”

Roomi squealed, “Jyun! I really want to go!”

Jyun glanced at her in disbelief next before sighing heavily, rolling his eyes, “…I guess it can’t hurt…since you’ve met mom already.”

“Yay!”

So now the not immediate family, huh?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Robbing the cradle, huh?” 

Jyun glared at Yagami Keiji who just grinned, “I BELIEVE that Celia is six years younger than you.”

Yagamil Celia elbowed her husband, sticking out her tongue. Roomi smiled, definitely feeling short around his family…and she’d been so proud to be 4'12” and some centimeters. Hugging Jyun’s arm, he took her into the living room where…A LOT of people were sitting.

“Peoples…this is my girlfriend-for-a-day, Seiwa Roomi. She usually plays my secretary but I thought I’d see what all the hype of having a girlfriend is for a couple hours” he introduced her.

Roomi stuck out her tongue at him and bowed, “Hi!”

“You have a ‘girlfriend’, huh? Seems wrong.”

Roomi glanced behind her and squeaked. Jyun laughed and hugged her against his side as she stared WAY up. “That’s Steiner, Roo. He’s just a little taller than the average bear…”

Steiner snickered in all his six-foot-whatever glory, Kaede beside him, chuckling, “Nice to meet you though. I’m not sure what you see in _this_ deviant though.”

“Oi! You married the King of Deviants, you” Jyun countered, playfully jabbing her.

Steiner sighed airily, “I like to think I’m reformed…”

“Dada!”

Steiner glanced down at his feet and smiled at Felicie who was holding his ankle, picking her up. Roomi cooed.

”Aww, she’s so cute!”

Everyone seemed to have kids, really…Jyun, in fact, seemed like a bit of an anomaly for not even being married. The baby hugged Steiner’s neck and he chuckled, giving Roomi his thanks, and kissing Felicie's cheek as he wandered into the living room.

Jyun grasped her shoulder and guided her into the living room as well where everyone was sitting and she was greeted happily as she sat down on the couch. Jyun had a really pretty family, she noted…

Jyun frowned after a moment, quickly standing and wandering to the door. Roomi scowled and was startled when he was helping a blonde pregnant…oh wait, Carrie?

“I hate being pregnant!” the woman sobbed.

A little boy scurried and skipped around her feet. Jyun grunted playfully and caught the boy up in his arms. He squealed and Jyun held him upside down.

“You trying to trip your mama up, kid?” 

What?? That was her kid too…? The kid pouted and Carrie laughed, kissing her son’s cheek. Jyun set him on his feet and patted the back of his head, the boy scurrying of with what she assumed was his little relatives. 

Jyun slammed down in the recliner, settling Carrie on his lap, questioning, “Where’s your husband?”

“Something with Woody and Joe” she rolled her eyes, “He’s my hubby but he belongs to everyone else…”

“Skye…no” scowled Kaede suddenly.

The extremely pretty little boy had come in with a video game system…he pouted at his mother. Jyun threw a slip of paper at him, “You leave that one here and go bug your grandpa’s in the basement with the other system.”

Skye left without complaint and Steiner smirked, “Thanks for buying my son off, it’s teaching him many lifelong lessons.”

Jyun just grinned and suddenly, “Oh, Carrie, this is my girlfriend-for-a-day, Roo. The reason I got to your wedding as well.”

Carrie blinked before waving happily, “Oh wow, hi! I never thought Jyun would actually bring anyone…like, ever!”

Jyun smirked and Roomi stuck out her tongue at him, “He said I couldn’t come because of his mother.”

Keiji laughed, playing with the fake guitar controller, “I can see that…”

“Your mom met her?” questioned Carrie, picking up the mic.

“Unfortunately” he sighed.

“Great, tell me when the wedding is!”

“I’ll show you when the wedding is!” he said, tickling her.

She laughed and clicked through the songs on Rock Band, “Oh my God, remember we used to go moshing, Jyun?”

Jyun sighed, “A little…”

“Sheesh, don’t sound so old” she scowled.

He chuckled, “Of course I remember. It was fun…”

Roomi cocked a brow, imaging a group of wild, metal music driven teenagers stomping and head banging madly…and Jyun…no.

“Remember the Boi Kei concert?” Carrie questioned, “That was my favorite.”

“It would be your favorite” snorted Keiji, Kaede groaning and shaking her head.

Jyun laughed, “I know, right?”

“What was wrong with it??” she demanded, glowering at the two.

“You remember that part where you punched the girlfriend and sister of two of the bulkiest guys at the concert?” Jyun smirked widely.

“And Jyun and I, or at least _I_ will admit, almost got our asses kicked?” Keiji added.

“Psh, the only time you’ll hear me agree to THAT.”

Carrie didn’t seem bothered, “She deserved it, telling me I was a poser because I was blonde!”

The two just sighed and she picked a song on the game, “Let’s go moshing when I have the baby, Jyun.”

He snickered, “Yea, I’ll grab my cane and yell at the teenagers for listening to that devil music.”

Carrie laughed, “Fail, Jyun, fail.”

 _“La la la la la, la la la la la”_ Carrie sang.

 _“I wrote her off for the tenth time today. Practiced all the things I would say. She came over, I lost my nerve. I took her bag and made her dessert”_ Jyun randomly sang.

 _“I know I’m being used but that’s okay, man, ‘cause I like the abuse. I know she’s playing with me…that’s okay cause I got no self-esteem”_ Carrie echoed.

The two slurred through some weird part before Jyun returned, _“We make plans to go out at night. I wait ‘till two then I turn out the light. This rejection’s got me so low…she keeps it up I just might tell her so.”_

Roomi just stared at Jyun, not sure if she’d pictured…singing on him either. She sighed in her head. Well, she guessed he had a lot more to him than she’d let on. 

Celia laughed softly, “They can play this game for hours so I always wander off to the kitchen for a bit.”

Roomi nodded and smiled, following her. Jyun glanced up momentarily, commenting, “Don’t let my mom swindle you into cooking!”

Roomi ‘nyahed’ at him, “I LIKE cooking.”

Elli poked her head out, scowling at him, “It’s not a bad thing to know how to cook.”

“Roomi knows how to cook, she makes me pancakes in the mornin--…” Jyun’s eyes widened as his mother glared at him and Roomi shot him an incredulous look, “Er, I mean…”

“Well, I’m sure she won’t mind making you dinner as well” Elli smiled tightly.

Roomi shot him a glare as she walked behind Elli. Jyun’s brows rose, “YEP, that’s exactly why I shouldn’t have a girlfriend…”

“Because you’re an idiot?” smirked Carrie.

“Exactly.”

Keiji snickered and Steiner smirked at him, “So WHO in their right mind gave you a secretary just so you can act out on a lot of guys' fantasies?”

“Hey, I told Koto having one would be a bad idea but she insisted.” 

The door opened and Hoshiko walked in, sighing, before pausing and staring at the shoes. She walked in, surprised, “Is…Roomi _here_?”

“Yea, she got a little lost” Jyun remarked, poking Carrie’s stomach.

Kaede’s brow rose, “Wow, you know her too?”

“Ah, yea…” she flustered a bit.

“How’d you figure that out by shoes? …Besides the fact that only Roomi could wear 4-inch orange heels” Jyun rolled his eyes.

“I was with her when she bought them…”

Carrie blinked slowly, “That’s weird…”

“Her shopping or orange heels?” Jyun questioned.

Carrie laughed and Hoshiko hit him, taking Roomi’s spot for a while before Carrie and Jyun got sick of singing duets…

“I’m here…”

Carrie stood as Inaba Kurt and Joe wandered in, both looking exhausted. Jyun stood, offering them the recliner.

“I better go check on Roo, make sure my mother hasn’t killed her yet.”

Walking into the kitchen though, he found her laughing with his aunts and the few cousins that were helping. He smiled faintly at Roomi…it was kind of weird to him that she’d actually…happily get along with his family.

…Was that weird?

“Hotaru!”

Jyun’s eyes widened as Joe the Bus pushed past him, running to his beloved’s arms…Hotaru laughed and chastised Joe a bit though hugging his waist contently. Roomi glanced towards him and giggled.

“Done with your singing career already?”

He snickered, “Yea, believe me, it didn’t get very far.”

He took her hand and started to walk out of the kitchen, noting his mother wasn’t there. But Roomi gasped, pulling away.

“Wait, wait, I have to take these snacks to your dad and uncles really quick!”

“Okay” he cocked a brow.

She took a platter of crackers and whatnot and scurried to where the basement was, probably having been directed by someone. He smiled again and shook his head. He guessed maybe his family was weird too, incorporating someone so easily…

He sat next to Steiner who had Felicie standing in his lap, her tiny hands braced against his chest as she stared up at him happily. He smiled down at her, kissing her cheeks playfully as she squealed.

“Gross” Jyun leered.

“Maybe you’ll knock your girlfriend-for-a-day up and we’ll see how gross it is then” Steiner snorted.

“That wouldn’t be gross, just a crime against humanity” Jyun blinked widely.

Steiner laughed and petted Felicie’s hair, “True enough.”

Carrie crossed her arms, “I don’t know…a Jyun kid.”

“The next generation is supposed to surpass the past so his kid would be a walking STD” Keiji said plainly, drinking a beer.

Jyun flicked him off, “My children would be SAINTS.”

Kaede snorted, leaning on her husband’s arm, “How does that work?”

“I don’t know, actually…”

“I’d say the mother but a saintly woman doesn’t seem your type…though Roomi does seem rather nice” Keiji remarked.

Jyun smiled simply, not commenting on that, knowing Roomi was sweet deep down beyond all that harsh straight forwardness but saint? Hardly.

After a while, he wondered what exactly Roomi was doing down there...well, usually his father and uncles started to gamble or do something crazy. That was pretty drawing...

Alas, he frowned when the basement door opened…and jumped to his feet when his dad wandered into the living room with Roomi in his arms, unconscious...

“What the hell?! You kill the one girlfriend-for-a-day I’ve ever had?!” he demanded, though genuinely concerned. 

Nelly stuck out his tongue, “She took some shots with us…”

“Shots of WHAT?”

“Everclear…”

Jyun stared at his father plainly before remarking, “She’s 4'12” and all of a hundred pounds…and you give her Everclear?”

“She lasted longer than Kyo” Nelly snorted, “Two shots is impressive…”

Jyun snorted back, taking Roomi from him, “A nun could last longer than Kyo.”

“I’m sure she’ll wake up in a few hours…” Nelly coughed, “So…uh, yea…”

He quickly fled and Keiji sighed, “Our father’s seem to have a thing for getting the new girl’s drunk…”

“So it seems” Jyun snickered, taking his coat and draping it over the sleeping Roomi, her arms folded around his neck, “At least your dad didn’t give Celia effin liquor that’s as close to a hundred proof as possible.”

Hoshiko cocked a brow, “You can probably lay her in the sunroom…”

“Why? She’s fine where she is” he remarked, the woman snoring faintly in his lap.

“Except it’s…just kind of weird.”

Jyun waved a hand and they chattered, talking about…stuff…it was nice, he thought some. That is, it was always nice, just something felt a little different.

“Mnuh?”

Jyun glanced down at Roomi whose eyes had opened some, staring around in confusion. He cocked a brow.

“I can’t believe you’ve slept off two shots of Everclear in half an hour, woman. Go back to sleep.”

“Mm…” she murmured, dropping her arms and curling against his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her underneath his coat, folding his hands at the small of her back. He looked down at her for a moment before getting the feeling he was being watched…he looked up, his brow furrowing, glancing at Steiner and Keiji who were on either side of him, giving him a strange look with anybody else that was in the room.

“What…?” he questioned after a moment.

“That IS a little weird…” Keiji commented slowly.

“She’s tiny and cuddly though!”

“And it’s still you” Steiner smirked widely.

Carrie laughed at the disgruntled look on Jyun’s face, “It’s okay, sweetie, you can act cute with your girlfriend all you want.”

Jyun scowled and started to feel a little awkward, always used to being the one that didn’t have their wife or whatever wrapped around them…

…But as awkward as it felt, he never did move her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Sorry.”

Roomi smiled happily as she crashed into the ‘smaller than Jyun’s real bed’ bed, wearing an old shirt of his. He was already lying there on his side, naked save for his boxers, staring at her apologetically.

“It’s okay. We don’t really have anything to do tomorrow” she remarked.

She woke up to the mothers calling them for dinner…not something she was all that used to. But Jyun set her on the couch, telling her to sit there, and returned with food…yummy, yummy food. As they ate, they chattered with other family members and she felt that…well, they were a curious lot. A pretty, curious, but very nice lot…she liked them.

But Jyun had looked to the clock and cursed loudly. It was, surprisingly, 2 in the morning… he reported once he was off his anger hype that they’d missed the last ferry to the mainland.

His mother pretty much INSISTED that they stay with them instead of the inn, that Jyun’s room was still in place…Jyun, reluctantly, and very tired, agreed. He didn’t have a lot of fight in him when it came to his mother, she noted.

Roomi curled up against his chest, wrapping her small arms around his waist, “I think you have an amazing family, Jyun.”

“Amazing might be pushing it…”

She pinched him, “You do! You just have to meet my family, you’ll love yours A LOT more.”

He sighed, “I love my family a lot already. I just think we’re pretty common.”

Roomi smirked, “There’s nothing common about over two dozen people meeting every Monday for dinner, Jyun.”

He chuckled faintly, his eyes closing, “I know…”

She ran her finger around his tight stomach muscles and smiled, “Ever thought about messing around in your parent’s house?”

Jyun opened his eyes and smirked, “Uh, no. And I’d like to keep it that way.”

Roomi pouted, “You are no fun.”

She squeaked as he wrapped his arms around her in an almost bear hug, “Roo…you can come to dinner nights if you want…”

“Really…?” she murmured, closing her eyes.

“Yea…and you can be my GF-for-a-day…” he said as he dozed.

Roomi stared at him before kissing his chin. Well…maybe ‘a day’ was better than never…


	11. I Keep Falling

“WOW, when you guys shop, you guys shop.”

Seiwa Roomi hadn’t known what to expect when the female portion of Jyun’s family decided to invite her on a shopping trip. Jyun had said he wouldn’t be caught dead on that trip so have fun…but of course, his mother had him there…as well as all the wives having their husbands, begrudgingly, there too. 

But Yagami Dana, Jyun’s grandma that she met a while back, had given them a bunch of gift cards on top of discount cards to boutiques. She had SO many shoes now…Jilliana, Jyun’s pretty doctor cousin and sister of Carrie, giggled, swinging around, her belly round, her husband, an attractive man named Azuma carrying her bags. “We do it right!”

“Can I shoot myself in the face yet?” Jyun grumbled, miserably carrying Hoshiko and Roomi’s bags.

“No, sweetie” Elli told him, patting his cheek.

Roomi smiled at him in all his disgruntlement, holding his arm. 

When they got home to the mainland, he took the pictures to an angry Kotomi who demanded to know where they’d been. Roomi told her they’d had dinner with his family and it got too late to return home… Kotomi had went strangely silent before smiling, saying the pictures were good…before stalking away.

_“What’s her problem?” Jyun had questioned with a raised brow._

_“No idea.”_

“Ah! Let’s go see grandma!” gushed Carrie, having one of her happy mood swings.

“I’ll meet up with you guys later, I see the meaning of life” Jyun commented, staring at a shop with a 82” inch plasma screen barely fitting in the window.

The girls smirked as all the guys volunteered to do this instead of go into Yagada. The shop had many locations all over the world but this seemed to be Dana’s headquarters, a small quaint place with a few employees. They all walked in, chattering, and Dana looked up from a mannequin, pins in her mouth. She smiled, waving at them. The girls cooed at the dress.

“This is so pretty, grammy! For a customer?” questioned Hotaru.

“Mm hmm” the woman answered, sticking the pins into the dress, smiling as she sewed at random spots, “She’s a short little thing, Miyuki Kano.”

“Oh yea, she’s marrying Kaede and Jilliana’s man, right?” smirked Carrie.

Kaede stuck out her tongue, “Sanara Ryuusuke is not my man.”

Jilliana laughed, “I’m sure he’ll still make amazing music…”

Dana chuckled and the girls dissipated to look around the shop. Roomi was flipping through the catalog of wedding dresses, just hoping a little that maybe one day she could wear one…course, she’d never be able to afford a Yagada but eh.

“Hmm, Seiwa-san” Dana mused, “What do you think? She said she didn’t want rock star glam but still wanted fancy…”

Roomi looked up at the dress and shook her head, “It’s too beautiful, Dana-san. I envy her.”

The woman smiled at her, smoothing out parts of the skirt, “I think you’re about the right size, actually…”

Roomi blinked at her, confused. What?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Grandma! I love you and what you do but I want to go home!” cried Jyun.

Nelly smirked, smacking his son as they entered the shop, almost piling on top of the women who were cooing over designs and shoes and…whatever. Dana smirked, putting away her supplies.

“Now Jyun…”

Koji slammed down on a couch and groaned, rubbing his neck, “I’m really, really tired…”

Popuri, his wife, quickly went over to him, “Are you okay? You just got over your cold.”

“I’m fine” he assured with a smile.

Jyun sighed as his grandmother started to fret over the more sickly of her children before noticing…

“Oi! I’ve been carrying a billion pounds worth of shoes for Roo. Where is she?” he demanded.

Elli looked up from a skirt and tilted her head, “She was doing something for Dana in the back.”

He grumbled and headed towards the dressing area cautiously, not wanting to interrupt any customers…but he froze, stunned, by the solitary figure standing in the room.

Roomi was standing in front of a three way mirror, wearing a creamy chiffon dress with embroidered designs around the bodice, a strapless gown with a princess puffy skirt with built in folds. She didn’t seem to notice him and laughed a little.

“She definitely has more breathing area in the chest than I’d have but it’s too gorgeous…”

Jyun was silent before clearing his throat awkwardly. She glanced back at him through the three-way mirror and smiled, twirling around. “Oh, it’s you. What do you think? Rock star glam enough?”

“Did I miss something…?” he questioned slowly, a tad disturbed for some peculiar reason.

“It’s for Sanara Ryuusuke's, the singer’s, fiancée” she responded, “We’re about the same stature, Dana-san said, so she had me try it on to see how it looks.”

“Oh…” he said carefully, looking around shiftily.

Roomi glowered, “You can just say it doesn’t look good on me, jerk.”

He snorted and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “It’s definitely not that…what bothers me is that…it looks perfect on you.”

She crossed her arms curiously, “And…?”

“And…I don’t know.”

“I’m not trying to send a message or anything” she pointed out, lifting the hem of the dress as she walked towards him, “I just like pretty things.”

He pursed his lips and reached out, petting back a loose strand of lavender violet hair, “I know that, stupid…”

She pouted at him and he rubbed the pad of his thumb across her cheek. “Just…don’t go away from me too soon, okay?”

Roomi stared at him, startled, when Dana busted back and gasped, “Oh my goodness, it looks amazing on you!”

Jyun smiled faintly as he started to walk back towards the main store, “Don’t get her all excited, grandma, she’s too young to get married.”

Roomi leered at him and Dana shooed him, sighing, “Oh, that boy…”

…That boy indeed.

‘…Don’t go away from me too soon'?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jyun wandered back into the lobby and blinked as Kotomi, quite randomly, wandered in, dragging an apprehensive Tetsuo with her.

“Noooo!” he cried.

Carrie laughed, smirking at him, “What is with you guys and going into a boutique? It’s not going to kill you.”

He jumped, surprised, and Kotomi stared at her weirdly. Tetsuo gaped a bit, “Carrie? Oh my God, you’re pregnant.”

“No dip.”

Jyun snickered and wandered over, wrapping his arms around Carrie’s shoulders, “What brings you two in here?”

“Huh? Uh, your grandmother was giving me some pieces to display on the models” Kotomi quickly smiled.

“Mm, she’s in the back with Roomi” Jyun tilted his head.

A very surprised look crossed her face, “…Roomi? She’s…with you and your…family?”

Jyun cocked a brow, “Yea?”

He glanced around and replied, “Oi, everybody, this is the owner of the magazine I’m currently working for, Seiwa Kotomi, and also Roo’s big sister. _And_ engaged to this loserface here.”

Tetsuo stuck his tongue out at him and everyone was as receptive as usual towards Kotomi. Elli patted Tetsuo’s cheek with an affection of a mother.

“And you, dear, need to come by for dinner more often! You can never be too busy to eat” she chastised, “I didn’t even know you were engaged.”

“Yes ma’am” he sighed sheepishly.

Carrie walked away from Jyun’s embrace to look at something, sighing, “I wouldn’t have believed him anyway.”

“Oi, preggies” he grunted.

Kurt, Carrie’s husband, cocked a brow and leaned slightly towards Jyun, “What’s up with that…?”

“Hmm, they went out for a couple months” Jyun shrugged.

Kurt glowered, “Really…?”

Jyun snickered, elbowing him, “YEA, back when we were effin’ seventeen. I think they’re over it by now.”

“Still…”

Kotomi glanced towards the door and her eyes widened exponentially. Jyun frowned and glanced behind him before smirking, “I think you should take that off…”

Roomi held the hem of the dress, sticking out her tongue, “I am!”

“Out here?” he cocked a brow.

Roomi opened her mouth but faltered, startled, “Eh…? Koto? What are you doing here?”

Kotomi smiled rather tightly, tilting her head, “Just doing some business…what are you doing here?”

“Just a little shopping trip” Roomi reported.

“Hmm.”

“What do you think, Nelly-papa?” she giggled, turning her attention from Kotomi rather sharply.

“I think you’ll make a lovely bride one day” Nelly smiled.

“What the f—k. Nelly papa…” grunted Jyun.

Nelly clunked him on the head as usual and Roomi laughed, talking between the two. Dana wandered out and smiled, holding a box.

“Ah, there you are, Seiwa-san. I was going to send the designs with Roomi but you came anyway.”

Kotomi turned to her, seeming almost astonished before laughing nervously, “W-well, if I knew she was here…uh, she’s…quite cozy with your family, I noticed.”

“Oh, she’s a doll” the woman gushed, “We all love having her at the house for dinner.”

Kotomi almost frowned. Almost. Smiling brokenly, she nodded, “Yea, that’s…Roomi…life of the party…”

“I do have to wonder what the deal with her and Jyun is though” she sighed, “They’re almost secretive.”

Kotomi looked back at Roomi who was holding Jyun’s arm as she talked to Elli and Nelly…

…Hmm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jyun groaned loudly as he heard knocking at his door…he’d just settled on his couch for a nap after that horrible five hour woman fest. But nope, never a moment’s peace, he thought grouchily as he opened his door. And it was Roomi. He just saw her. What possibly could have happened in the two hours they were apart?

He gawked though once his eyes crossed the tiny little woman.

“Roomi! What the hell?!”

Her eye was black and her cheek had a hard lump of blue flesh. She didn’t seem all that bothered, which was the disturbing part. Pushing past him, she wandered to the fridge, “Sorry, I just wanted to borrow an ice pack. I'll be out of your hair in a sec.”

“Roomi!” he growled, grabbing her wrist.

“It’s okay, Jyun” she sighed.

“It’s NOT okay! Who did this to you?” he demanded, growing angrier by the second, taking her chin in his fingertips and turning her face to survey the damage.

She sighed again, nudging him away as she pressed the pack to her cheek, grimacing, “My grandmother.”

He stared at her as she sat on his couch, almost confused. Jyun admitted to being a little ignorant on the subject of violent family members… _especially_ a violent grandmother. Sinking down beside her, he cleared his throat, not sure what to say…

“…What happened? Why would she beat you up?” he questioned seriously. Seemed like a good start if any.

But Roomi just shrugged. Glaring, he pulled her into his lap, face forward, taking the pack from her and gingerly pressing it to her very swollen lip. It infuriated him…how could anyone beat up someone so small? 

“I’m commanding to know, wife.”

She smiled very vaguely before cuddling against him, shaking her head. He growled.

“Roomi, I mean it.”

“I don’t know, Jyun, and I’m being honest with you” she insisted.

He scowled, “That doesn’t make any sense, Roomi.”

“Well then, you should ask Kotomi.”

Jyun glanced down at her, startled, as she fingered shapes into his chest, her gaze directed straight in front of her. He swallowed and raised a brow as he rubbed her back, more puzzled than before. Kotomi…?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Mm, their grandma…? They have two” Tetsuo answered, drinking a draft.

“Yea, well, which one is more likely to beat Roomi up?” snorted Jyun. 

“Mm, they have a grandma kind of like yours. She’s not Yagada but she has a nice little cozy shop. Grandma Shelly, sweet lady.”

“So I’m guessing it’s the other one then…?”

“Mm, she is an angry old lady” Tetsuo sighed before glancing at him awkwardly, “It’s…probably best you leave it alone though.”

Jyun growled, “Roomi looked like she was attacked by a damn steel wall! I don’t care what she did, there’s NO reason for her grandmother to do that to her.”

Tetsuo sighed and rubbed his cheek as if pondering for a moment before sighing heavily again, “I love my fiancée.”

Jyun cocked a brow, raising the bottle to his lips, “One would hope.”

“Yes, but…she’s…not perfect” he said slowly, shaking his head.

“No one is” Jyun grunted, “Where are you going with this? Roomi said I should ‘ask Kotomi’ but I’m not seeing the connection.”

Tetsuo cleared his throat, “Kotomi…gets a little jealous.”

Jyun paused and stared at him, confused, “Jealous? Jealous of what?”

“I don’t think she was really happy about that whole ‘Roomi being out with your rather exclusively known family on a little family trip’ thing” Tetsuo relayed.

“I could see if we were off shopping when we were supposed to be at work but we WERE off” scowled Jyun, “So what does it matter?”

Tetsuo went eerily silent and Jyun growled, “Don’t f—k around, Tets, you KNOW I hate that.”

“I KNOW” Tetsuo almost snarled before tapping his fingertips against the table, “Just…I think Kotomi doesn’t like that you’ve let Roomi into this kind of closed circle that I’m only in because I’ve known you forever.”

“So you’re telling my Kotomi is jealous because I’ve let Roomi hang out with my crazy family?”

“You have to admit, man, you almost treat your family like the holy grail or something. You don’t let anyone see them, you rarely talk about them at any length--”

Jyun grunted, “What reason do I have to introduce Kotomi to my family though? If one of them happened to pop by, I’d be like, ‘oh, this is so-and-so, Kotomi’ but I’m not TAKING her to see my family. She’s engaged to you, not me!”

“Read into that a bit more” Tetsuo stated plainly.

Jyun opened his mouth to question ‘why?’ before rolling his eyes, getting the implication, “Tetsuo, don’t start this s—t up again.”

“It’s possible, asshole.”

“It is NOT!” Jyun slammed his hands down on the table, “You know how IMPOSSIBLE it is for me to have a strictly platonic female friend? I tried it with Roomi and almost less than three months in, we’re screwing around!”

“Psh, I’m surprised it took _that_ long” Tetsuo snickered.

“Exactly. And I’ve never been into Kotomi, I’m sorry” Jyun shook his head, “She’s more like a sibling to me than anything else. I think you’re wrong in thinking that she thinks any more of me either.”

“You just don’t know that affect you have on women, Jyun” muttered Tetsuo, “All my girlfriends just had to look at you and knew they’d rather be with you instead. It was ridiculous.”

“That why you dated into my family?” snorted Jyun, sounding almost irritated.

“Yea, but Carrie was kind of…” he tossed his hand around, “Crazy? No, not crazy. I just felt like I was crazy for dating her.”

“Don’t insult my Car like that!” scowled Jyun.

“It’s not an insult” Tetsuo laughed some, “I just mean that we were such polar opposites. I knew it wouldn’t work, I just thought she was hot…the sex was good too, that definitely made me question our breaking up.”

“I will kill you.”

“You slept with my sister” grunted Tetsuo, “How would you like it if I slept with Hoshiko?”

“You wouldn’t be alive to be talking to me about it right now” Jyun smirked.

“Exactly!”

“Regardless” Jyun sighed, “Those girls weren’t right for you anyway. You know how I feel about chicks that use a guy’s friend to get to him.”

“I think you should forgive Jin one day. It wasn’t like he was particularly at fault. It might have broken some man laws for him to ACCEPT Anissa’s offer, but…”

“I forgave Jin a long time ago” Jyun admitted, “But even if I did forgive him, I still feel betrayed…”

“Mm…”

“Damn it, stop digressing! So what are you telling me, that Kotomi is mad that I let Roomi into my exclusive ‘club’ and told her grandmother to beat her up?”

“Well, basically…yes.”

Jyun stared at him incredulously, “That is SO not Kotomi!”

Tetsuo rolled his eyes, “I know my fiancée, Jyun…Kotomi’s smart, successful, mild-mannered, and practical. Her sister, on the other hand, is wild, fun, talkative, straight-forward, and whatever else and…well, sometimes it looks like Roomi gets more for being the less serious of the two, I guess.”

“Ooh, she gets a day of shoe shopping with my cousins and Kotomi runs a huge magazine that’s probably bringing in millions” Jyun commented sarcastically.

Tetsuo sighed, rolling his eyes again, “Jyun.”

“I’m sorry, Tetsuo, if Koto DID do this, there is absolutely NO excuse. Roomi wouldn’t have met my family if I hadn’t been on assignment for her, no doubt. And she comes because my family likes her, okay? I’m sure they’d invite her as well.”

Tetsuo rolled the glass in his hands before saying faintly, “Jyun, I have to say this…you do show questionable favoritism with Roomi sometimes.”

“‘Questionable favoritism’? What the hell does that mean?” demanded Jyun.

“It means I think you like her more than you let on…you’re not some p—y pushover, you know you could have told her ‘no’ on your family’s dinner night.”

“My mom would have killed me!”

“And Carrie told me about the ‘girlfriend-for-a-day’. I mean, the f—k? That’s more commitment than I’ve known you to admit in a very long time. At least since the Anissa incident.”

“Who told you that you could talk to Carrie?’

“And my God, you let a woman come between you and Kyo? If you and Kyo liked the same woman in the past, sure, it caused some tiffs, but eventually you or him just kind of gave up and went on as if it never happened. When’s the last time you talked to him?”

“He’s a brat.”

“Jyun” grunted Tetsuo.

Jyun swallowed his beer in a few gulps, shaking his head, “Is she special to me…? Maybe a little. I mean, Roo makes me feel like I don’t have to go out of my way to do unnecessary things, that maybe she’s just happy that I’m me and not ready to rail me out at any second for being a jerk.”

“Know what that sounds like?”

“And she’s short. And cuddly. You know how much I loathe cuddling but I like cuddling with her?”

“That’s kind of flowery…”

“And the head. Oh, the head…”

“Way, way too much information, Jyun” smirked Tetsuo, “You sound, in your own TWISTED demented way, like you’re infatuated.”

“Twisted, demented infatuation” echoed Jyun thoughtfully, “Sounds healthy.”

Tetsuo chuckled and Jyun jabbed him, “I will say this. I may not love Roomi like ‘I’ll love you forever’ but I do care about her. A lot. And I hated seeing her come into my house like it was completely normal for her to be beaten like a rug. I won’t stand it, Tetsuo, I won’t. And you tell Kotomi that if she DID have something to do with this, I’ll leave.”

Tetsuo opened his mouth before stopping, really startled, “You’ll leave?? You’ll leave what?”

“The magazine, duh.”

“Dude! Are you trying to get Roomi killed?” he demanded.

“Um, no? Quite the opposite, actually…”

Tetsuo shook his head, “Kotomi won’t like that, Jyun.”

Jyun stared at the bottom of the bottle and gazed out the window near them in the musky dark bar, the two about the only ones there at the moment. Doug was cleaning glasses and talking with Basil, the two still about the same from their childhood. For a long moment, he thought about it. For a long moment, he considered that maybe this was some huge misunderstanding…

Maybe he did love—

…Wait, what the hell?

Eyes wide, he rapidly shook his head, rather horrified at himself. That wasn’t what he was thinking at all! Where’d that conclusion come from? Ugh…

“…I care about Roomi, Tetsuo. And just because she’s with my family doesn’t warrant a beat down and you know it as well as I do. I’ve never known Kotomi to be so petty, and I hope you’re wrong. But if you’re not, tell her the next bruise that Roomi gets, I’ll be having a few words with this ‘grandmother’.”

Tetsuo laughed weirdly, shaking his head, “And you’re a brave, brave man.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Jyun, I want a baby.”

Jyun opened his eyes, staring at the naked woman on top of him, her hair splayed across his chest, her tiny hands rubbing his stomach almost teasingly as she pressed butterfly kisses against him. He wound his hair around his finger rather girlishly.

“I don’t know, it might ruin my figure…” he said, his voice taking on a flighty tone.

She snickered and pinched his stomach, “Shut up.”

She squealed as he turned her over, lying on top of her, staring into her eyes faintly, “What would you do, hmm? If I knocked you up, would you love my baby?”

Roomi blushed rather profusely, pouting and turning her head away, avoiding his gaze, “You’re silly. I was just joking anyway, I don’t want your baby.”

He took a strand of her hair, playing with it, wondering how on Earth someone got purple hair…then again, his aunt had pink so maybe they just lived in a bizarre universe. Licking the cartilage around her ear after a moment, he growled huskily, “Good thing…we’d wake our baby up all the time because daddy can’t keep his hands to himself.”

She giggled as he kissed her neck vigorously, sighing as she hugged the back of his head.  
“I still can’t believe you called me and talked to me like that and for what I can tell you’re completely sober…”

“Yea, but I bet it got you all hot and bothered…” he purred.

He'd been working at home, deciding he needed to cool down before he met with Kotomi again. Thinking it over properly he realized that Kotomi _had_ been acting strangely to Roomi. It didn't make sense to him. Sure, he'd beat up Kyo on occasion but...they were guys, that was just normal. And it was over legitimate angry stuff, not because Roomi hung out with him and his relatives. 

Thinking about her being with Kotomi alone at the office, it had bothered him somewhat so he called her. Not sure what to say, he decided the next best thing, aside from telling her he was worried her sister was going to have her assassinated, was to talk dirty to her in a weird French cowboy accent. Roomi had been trying not to laugh, he could tell, but told him she'd come over and see his stallion any time... 

“Mm, Kotomi looked like she could kill me though” she sighed.

Jyun paused and she frowned, glancing at him, “What’s wrong?”

He shrugged after a moment, turning over away from her on his side, “Kind of got turned off…”

Roomi’s brows rose as she sat up, pulling his sheets to cover herself, “What? That’s strange…”

Jyun pursed his lips and looked at his lamp, “…Nothing. Want to go do something?”

Roomi blinked and slid behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist, “No, tell me, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, Roo” he grumbled, “Forget it, I’m tired.”

She pouted and kissed his cheek, “I don’t want to upset you…you’ve just been acting strange lately.”

Jyun silently pondered before turning over, looking at her, running his hand over her thigh, “If your sister knew I was sleeping with you…what would she do?”

“Murder the both of us” she said flatly.

“I mean seriously.”

Roomi snorted, “How do you know I’m not being serious?”

Jyun scowled and she sighed, lying on her back, “Jyun…my sister gets angry at me a lot, okay? But sometimes, she gets ENRAGED and…well, she just has to tell our grandmother I did something wrong and I instantly get either chastised or…you know.”

“WHY? Why would your grandmother beat you because you were with me?” he demanded, turning over on his stomach.

“Koto rarely tells grandmother the truth, I think. She tells grandma anything depending on how mad she is…and I guess she told her a whopper this time” Roomi sighed before pausing and glancing at him, “And why do you assume it has something to do with you?”

He grimaced and shrugged, “I don’t know, I mean, I had been with you one second and you come back to me…like that.”

Roomi frowned, staring at her chest almost thoughtfully before shrugging, “Maybe. I hadn’t really thought about it.”

“Do you get extended this little ‘oh, my sister did me wrong, go yell at and beat her, grammy’ benefit?” he questioned acerbically.

Roomi rolled her eyes, “Of course not. My grandmother hates me.”

Jyun’s brows creased before he had a complete and total revelation: He knew absolutely NOTHING about Roomi’s family. 

Startled, seeing as she pretty much knew everything of his, he inched closer to her, petting her cheek. “Tell me about your…you know, people.”

“My people?”

He relaxed beside her, “Yea, your family.”

Roomi frowned and stared to the side, “I don’t like talking about my family…”

“I didn’t either but now you’re shopping and going to spas with them” he said plainly.

Roomi sighed, smiling wistfully, “I guess…”

She turned completely away from him, saying faintly, “My father, he’s an international businessman. He goes and coordinates everything for the larger CEO of his company. Mother is one of the hairdressers that works those high name fashion shows.”

She frowned when there was a long silence and glanced over her shoulder at Jyun who was staring at her blankly. She cocked a brow, “What?”

“Well…in college, the way Koto made it sound, your parents are dead…”

Roomi snickered, shaking her head and turning away again, “Kotomi never talks about them. But she adores them…and Kotomi is their lovely little girl. Straight A student, owns her own business, engaged to a successful international banker, similar to daddy. She’s perfect to them.”

“And I guess you’re the black sheep…?”

She closed her eyes, “I never wanted to do anything, Jyun. I just wanted to live…I had no goal. I had no reason to get straight As. I wasn’t failing by any means, I just wasn’t…perfect.”

Jyun frowned as she continued, “Grandma tells me I was ‘unexpected’…that Kotomi had been extremely planned down to the minute almost and I was just a…slip up. My parents were always around for Kotomi because they’d scheduled themselves to be. Me, on the other hand, since I was unexpected, it just…never happened. I can’t really even recall the last time I saw my mother or father. Might have been high school…”

“Roomi…”

“Grandma was our caretaker and like my parents, she favored Kotomi because she was so much more level-headed and perfect at everything. I…I didn’t go to university, just a simple community college. I didn’t…do anything. I only have a job because my sister gave me one. It…it makes sense. I guess I disappoint Kotomi a lot too…”

“F—k” snarled Jyun, “You don’t have s—t to prove to any of them! You don’t practice favoritism with your family!”

“I don’t know. You have favorite cousins, right?” she said faintly.

“I have cousins I’m closer to than others but I love all of them” Jyun said evenly, sitting up sharply “And cousins doesn’t even compare to what’s happening here, this is your immediate family! Ugh! That just pisses me off…”

“I’m used to it, Jyun” she insisted, grasping and rubbing his arm from where she laid, “But…I’m glad you can get upset for me.”

He opened his mouth to say something but faltered and shook his head, turning over and pulling her against his chest, kissing her lips tenderly, “What do you want to do? I don’t believe you when you say you just want to live…”

She flushed a little and cleared her throat, “…I want to have a family. And a husband. I want us to be happy. I want to raise my kids to be loved differently than I was…”

Jyun opened his mouth again to say something…but stopped again, realizing he…really couldn’t give that to her.

…Or could he? 

He pinked a little and mumbled, eyes shifty, “I…I’d be an awful father.”

Roomi laughed faintly, “I know it won’t be with you, Jyun, don’t get nervous.”

Somehow, that statement made his stomach knot…why couldn’t it be with him? He could change. He could want to be tied down, he could want to be a father, he could want his own family.

…Damn it, who was he kidding? He didn’t want any of those things at all.

...Right?

“Let’s go dancing” he said quickly and barely thinking.

Roomi laughed outright at that, “Really? You want to go dancing?”

“Yea, sure” he sighed faintly.

She sat up, clearly excited, and skipped off towards his bathroom. He frowned and sat up, staring after the tiny woman…

The first woman that had made him question himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“…Oh no” Roomi whispered sharply, staring at the calendar on the wall in absolute horror.

Yagami Jyun was clicking through images on his computer, using his tablet to tighten up small flaws in the pictures, “What’s wrong?”

She glanced to him and quickly smiled, “Uh, nothing! It’s lunch…you hungry?”

“Not really but I could really use some coffee. Think you can get some for me?” he asked, still absorbed in his work.

“Yea, sure!” she gushed weirdly.

Jyun finally looked up at her and smiled, confused, “You sure you're okay?”

“Yea!” she giggled strangely before darting away, “I’ll-I’ll go get your coffee!”

“And you... don’t get any. The last thing you need is caffeine” he cocked a brow.

She pouted but darted out, her palms sweating as she whimpered, making her way towards the coffee shop…

…She was late.

Really, she couldn’t find anything she was more stressed about than usual to cause such…except maybe Jyun, but hell, she’d been dealing with him for almost five months now and getting her monthly gift right on time. 

Biting her lip, she nearly cried as she waited in line at the shop. Jyun would kill her. He’d kill her because she hadn’t told him she’d had to switch pills and she wasn’t entirely sure they…well, _worked_. She hadn’t been concerned about it but there was definitely some key differences between the brands and…well, it told her she only had to take them every other week.

…And now she was late.

Maybe it was her body reacting to the pills, she reassured herself as she ordered. Tossing random hormones around could throw anyone off. Feeling relieved, she smiled. That was it, she was just adjusting to new pills. It wasn’t _that_.

…But…

Her smile faltered as she went to the side to wait for Jyun’s drink. She…well, was really, really tired lately. And she had been nauseous a lot…not to mention she was so very, very hungry at random points. 

…Oh God!

Taking his drink, she rushed back to the office, biting her lip even harder this time. She couldn’t be! Things were going _so_ well between her and Jyun, why did something like this even have to be possible? What would he do? What would she do? 

“Thanks, babe” Jyun answered as she set the drink down beside him.

“J-Jyun” she whimpered. 

He looked up to her, his brown eyes concerned, turning around, “Hey, what’s wrong…? Are you all right?”

“I-I’m fine!” she blurted, quickly smiling, “I…uh, just…”

He blinked at her rapidly and she sobbed, going and curling up into the couch in a tight ball, feeling almost humiliated. Jyun just stared at her from his seat and cleared his throat.

“Uh…you told me we should stop hugging at work even though you…really, really seem to need one…”

She sniveled in response and he repeated the action after a long few moments, “Is…something wrong or are you having a moment?”

“I’m fine!” she screamed into the pillow on the couch, “J-just keep working…”

Jyun just stared at her before shaking his head, “You’re a strange one, Roo…”

She sat up, her face red, hugging the pillow tightly and stared at him as he drank his coffee, feeling extremely anxious. How does one tell a guy that had no inkling or desire for…what she was thinking was a plausible possibility for what was wrong with her? 

“Jyun, I’m late!” she sobbed out without preamble.

He looked up from his tablet again, his drink in his hand as he said almost TOO dumbly, “Late? Late for what?”

She chucked the pillow at him and he dodged at ease, having become something of a habit, “You’re such an idiot!”

“You could be late for a lot of things though…” he said carefully.

“Do I have to spell it out for you?” she snapped, growing irritable…oh God, another symptom!

“Well yes, since all I have to go off of is the vague statement ‘I’m late’” he grunted, lifting the cup to his lips.

“I think I’m pregnant” she glared.

His eyes crossed as he choked on his coffee, coughing almost violently. Rubbing his throat, his eyes were wide as he demanded in an extremely incredulous tone, “WHAT?”

“I’m late. And I’m nauseous. And I’m hungry. And I’m sleepy and I’m going to have a baby!” she sobbed uncontrollably.

“Hold the damn phone! What do you mean you’re pregnant?! Have you taken a test?” he demanded, jumping to his feet.

She rapidly shook her head and he groaned, burying his face in his hands, “I THOUGHT you were on the pill. If I ever thought you WEREN’T on the pill I would have worn an effin’ condom!”

“I AM on the pill! I…I just had to change because the company I was using before pulled it to save money…” she said slowly.

“And when did you get on this new pill?” he questioned anxiously.

“…Two weeks ago.”

Jyun gaped at her and she hugged her knees, “I-it said it would work!”

“OH MY GOD! Roomi, we’re going to have a kid!” he spazzed.

“You can’t spazz! I’m already spazzing!” 

“I can spazz too! See? I’m spazzing now!”

“What are you two yelling about…?”

They both screamed in shock as Kotomi stood at the door, giving them a weird look. Jyun laughed really strangely, “Uh, we’re…talking about…things.”

“Y-yea!” Roomi added.

Kotomi cocked a brow and stared at the computer, “Are you done…?”

“Um, almost, I, uh, need a file from home. I…should go…do that” he said brokenly, as if he had trouble thinking…

“Um, I need to go get something from the pharmacy, Koto…I’ll, uh, speak to you later!” Roomi added, quickly grabbing her purse and darting out.

Jyun smiled oddly as he stuffed everything rather hurriedly in his bag and laughed nervously as he rushed around Kotomi, “I’ll see you tomorrow. Ciao!”

Kotomi stood in the now abandoned office and crossed her arms…

…What WAS going on with those two?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“A baby…”

Roomi lied on her back, rubbing her stomach. Jyun glared at her, “Stop doing that!”

“Why?” she demanded.

“Because we-we don’t know if you’re pregnant or not!”

Roomi sat up, now on his couch in his apartment, and gave him a serious look, “But what if I am, Jyun?”

He clenched his ears, shaking his head, “What if you are…?”

She hugged herself, gazing out the large window he had facing the city, the lights just starting to come on as the sun set, “I won’t. I won’t…do _that_.”

Jyun peered at her for a moment before his eyes darkened with understanding, “I’m not bastard enough to ask you to do _that_.”

He sat up straight before slumping back against the couch, outstretching his arm and allowing her to lean against him, wrapping his arm around her and whistling lowly. “A baby…my baby…”

“I’m sorry” she whispered, closing her eyes, “I…I know you don’t want that…”

“Mm” he said simply, going silent.

She bit her lip as he released her and cleared his throat, stuffing his hands in his pockets, “I, uh, I’m going to go on a little walk…I’ll bring you back something to eat. You want anything in particular?”

“I’m not hungry” she mumbled.

“If you have a baby, you need to eat” he chastised, “I’ll bring you back something good. You just chill here and relax.”

Nodding, she bit her lip as he wandered out…he was taking this a little better than she thought he would…

Sobbing, she took out her phone and called someone…she needed to tell someone about this…of course, she didn’t know why she called _her_ of all people, considering her relation, but no less than ten minutes later…

She grimaced at the knock on the door and wandered over to open it, Yagami Hoshiko standing on the other side, scowling. She was holding a bag, shaking her head.

“Why can’t you two think clearly? I mean, my God.”

Roomi whined, “Hoshiko…”

“Here, go…do what you do with that and we’ll get a clear, concise answer” Hoshiko said reasonably, “There’s no reason for you to fly off the handle if you don’t know if you’re even pregnant.”

“W-what if I am though?” Roomi said breathily.

“Well, you’ll definitely make my mother happy” sighed Hoshiko, slamming down on the couch, “Now…c’mon, let’s get this going.”

Biting her lip, Roomi nodded and went into Jyun’s bathroom, her heart throbbing.

A baby. Her baby…Jyun’s baby.

…She…hadn’t necessarily been lying when she said she wanted his baby. She just…didn’t really want to have it if…if he didn’t want to have baby or…even be with her. And those were all plausible ‘ifs’. Roomi didn’t doubt for a second that he’d love the baby, she just…wasn’t sure if she wanted to have him to herself just for that reason…it almost seemed like trickery.

Swallowing as she sank down on the edge of the tub, awaiting the results, she hugged her stomach, growing sick. It wasn’t fair…it wasn’t fair that she should feel this uncertain. Not only about the baby…

But about her and the baby’s father…

Jyun didn’t love her. He didn’t want to be by her side eternally. He didn’t want a wife, he didn’t want a family, he…he didn’t _want_ the things she wanted. 

A tear rolled down her cheek as she shook her head. He didn’t want the same things she did so why’d she have to fall in love with him? Because he was nice to her sometimes? Because he was one of the first people to buy her a birthday present? Because he protected her? He let her into the secret parts of his life? Did that make her special somehow…?

Swallowing as her clock chimed, she stood and walked back towards the sink, staring down at the test that would decide her fate before feeling like a ton of bricks had fallen on her.

…

She told Hoshiko and she stayed with her for a while before having to depart. Once she left, Roomi just sat on the couch and hugged Jyun’s pillow, gazing out at the moon in stark contrast against the dark night. She barely noticed the door opening as Jyun came in, his arms bustling with bags.

“Hey” he greeted simply.

“Hey.”

Setting paper bags on the table, he sighed, “Well, I figured that I should probably make you something healthy rather than order out. It’ll be something I have to get used to, probably…”

“Jyun--”

“I want the nursery to be Domo-kun” he stated randomly, stroking his chin.

She faltered at that and smiled faintly, “Really?”

“It’d be pretty awesome…of course, I guess if it’s a girl, we’ll have to make him pink or something” he mused, sitting down beside her, “I was thinking about all that stuff while I was walking, y’know? Like names and all that weirdness and…and I kind of got excited. I mean, I guess I wouldn’t be a perfect father…but what father is? …I’d…try my best so you don’t have to worry.”

Roomi stared at him for a long moment, unsure if he was being honest or not…but he seemed to be serious. For a second, a brief second, she had hope…that…maybe this could work.

…But then…

“Jyun” she whispered faintly, “I’m…I’m sorry.”

He turned to look at her, confused, “What?”

“I…I’m not pregnant” she murmured, her head dropping, “Hoshiko brought by a test. I took it and it was…negative.”

Jyun stared at her for a second before smiling quickly, “O-oh. Ha, so…we freaked out for nothing, huh…?”

“Yea” she whispered.

He was silent for a moment before pulling her into his arms and kissing her forehead, “It’s okay, baby, you’ll be a great mama one day…”

Roomi nodded and buried her nose into his chest. She knew that… she wanted a baby…

…She was just crushed…that it wasn’t going to be his.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Hey” Kyo said normally as he slammed down on the lawn chair next to Jyun at the Yagami house.

“Hey” Jyun answered numbly.

“So Hoshiko told me about your near chance of being a daddy…” Kyo said.

Jyun didn’t answer immediately but nodded, “Yea…”

“Well, I would think you’d be a little bit more relieved” Kyo glanced at him, leaning back, sending a quick look behind him to see if any of their family had appeared.

Jyun tilted his head, closing his eyes, “Of course I am. Do you know how terrible a father I’d be?”

Kyo folded his fingers on his stomach before looking at the moon, “That’s different than what I’m used to from you, Jyun.”

“What…?”

“I’m used to ‘I don’t want any woman to tie me down and a baby would definitely seal the deal’, not ‘I’d be a bad father’. Those are completely different reasons…”

“I thought you weren’t talking to me” he said grumpily.

Kyo shrugged, “Roomi text me and told me what happened and that you seemed a little weirded out and weren’t really talking to her…I just guess I was curious.”

Jyun drank his beer and said plainly, “I’m disappointed.”

Kyo’s eyes widened, almost gaping, “…Seriously?”

“…Yea” he said, sounding confused, “I…I think…a part of me wanted that baby. Part of…me…ME wanted to be a father, Kyo. What’s…what’s happening to me?”

Kyo frowned thoughtfully, “I think maybe you’re getting sick of all the player days, bro…maybe you’re ready to calm down.”

“I don’t--!” Jyun faltered before whispering, “I…don’t want that to happen.”

“And why not?” Kyo rolled his eyes.

“…Because the idea…it scares me…” 

Kyo sighed and had to smile, “It is scary, isn’t it…?”

Jyun glanced at Kyo almost shyly before mumbling, “I…I think a part of me didn’t want to give Roomi to you, Kyo…I’m sorry.”

Kyo laughed a little, shaking his head, “If you can admit that, Jyun, I could never take her from you.”

“…I don’t know how I feel. Even now, I want to be beside her and that scares me….I…can’t say that I…” Jyun continued before pausing, “I don’t think I can say anything. I don’t know what I’m doing.”

Kyo patted his brother’s shoulder comfortingly, “It’ll make sense to you, Jyun…just give it time.”

Jyun stared at the moon and smiled sadly. He…didn’t want this. He didn’t want this at all…

He was slowly…falling in...

...What?


	12. Fantasies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M/F/F threesome lemon stuff...

“It’s, uh, nice that you’re taking me to dinner, Jyun.”

Seiwa Roomi blushed as the two walked through the streets of the city, Jyun a couple steps ahead from her. She felt anxious and…well, awful. Jyun had pretty much gone into hiding since the whole thing and she didn’t doubt for a second that he was upset about her…well, sheer incompetence on the matter. She could have calmly taken the test, never even told him about it, and he wouldn’t have known any different.

…What made her feel like a monster, though, wasn’t that she’d just got him all worried…but that when he told her he’d try, that he’d try so he wouldn’t be a burden to her, that she thought that…maybe if she COULD get herself pregnant with his baby…she buried her face in her hands. Oh Roomi, why…?

“You okay?” he asked suddenly.

“Huh? Uh, yea!” she smiled quickly, “Just…thinking.”

He stopped walking and turned towards her, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand, “Don’t beat yourself up, okay? I…I didn’t think clearly either. I’m not upset or angry or anything, okay? I just…needed some time to myself for a bit.”

She bowed her head and nodded rapidly. He grasped her chin, tugging her face up to look at him, his gaze tender, “I mean it…let’s just forget it, okay?”

Roomi closed her eyes and nodded as he leaned down and kissed her. She blushed and he smiled slightly, taking her hand, “Now c’mon, I am effin’ starving.”

She rested her head against his shoulder and bit her lip.

…She loved him so much. 

…Why?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jyun snored…loudly as Roomi walked around the office, occasionally smirking at him as his snoring became kind of musical. She wandered over to him and ate some of the chocolates he had sitting there on his desk. He grunted and reached up, grabbing her arms. She squealed, surprised, and he pulled her into his lap, staring at her sleepily. 

“You drink my orange juice, my brandy, now you’re eating my chocolate?” he growled playfully.

She stared at him cutely, “How about you can spare chocolate for the woman that gives you head?”

She giggled as he playfully nibbled her neck, “I don’t know, that’s some damn good chocolate…”

“But you said I give damn good blowjobs” she pointed out.

“So I did” he grinned, sitting up and placed his hands on her hips, pouting, “But you haven’t given me a good tit f—k in forever…”

She smiled at him seductively, “If that’s what you want…I’ll put you to bed…”

“Oh damn” he purred, kissing her neck.

They jumped a little when the phone rang. Jyun scowled and Roomi reached back, answering.

“…A visitor?” Roomi frowned, “For me?”

The greeter at the front said something else and she nodded, sighing, “Alright, I’ll be there in a second.”

Jyun set her on her feet and stood, “A visitor? It’s not a man, is it? I’ll have to beat him up for interrupting me time.”

Roomi snickered, pinching his side, “I doubt it! But it could be…”

Kotomi had wandered towards them, Tetsuo beside her. She blinked as they crossed.

“What are you two up to?” questioned Tetsuo.

“Roomi’s got a male visitor” Jyun answered simply.

Kotomi scowled and Roomi hit his arm, “I don’t know who it is!”

“Well, we’re going to lunch so once you greet this visitor, you two want to join us?” questioned Tetsuo.

“Uh, Tets--” Kotomi started quickly.

“Sure” Jyun answered quickly, smiling at her, “You don’t mind, do you, Koto?”

She flustered and glowered, “No…”

Roomi smirked at her sister and they started walking towards the entrance of the magazine. She really pondered who on Earth it could be, really…she never got any visitors or…anything. But…

“Roomi!” 

Roomi’s heart skipped and she squealed, the figure of the tall blond woman standing at the entrance startling her, “Nia!”

Jyun blinked and stared as Roomi rushed to the woman…well, she was hot. She looked EXTREMELY European and her Japanese was even tinted with perhaps a German accent. She was wearing a really tiny skirt over slightly rounded hips. Her chest was massive…like, silicon valley huge… 

He started to follow Roomi to possibly get a more of an idea of who she was…he assumed an old friend.

But his jaw just about slammed into the ground when this ‘Nia’ hugged Roomi and planted a kiss full of tongue on her. He gawked and Tetsuo’s eyes were about the size of saucers. Kotomi rolled her eyes as Jyun finally choked out.

“…Wh-who’s…that?”

“ _That_ is Nia…Roomi seems to have had a bit of a…intimate relationship with her in high school.”

…WHAT?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Roomi’s a lesbian?!” demanded Kyo loudly.

“Shut the f—k up, bitch, I don’t think New York heard you!” Jyun snarled, throwing a bottle cap at his younger brother.

Kyo rapidly shook his head, “That’s so weird!”

“Kyo, Roomi is CLEARLY not a lesbian, she’s…bi” Jyun grumbled, “I mean, I kind of forgot but she _did_ make a few comments when we first met…something about lesbian sex being frustrating…”

Kyo whistled, resting his palm under his nose as if he was blocking out some imminent nose bleed. Jyun rolled his eyes.

“I realized I don’t like to share.”

“Well damn…they were like making out, weren’t they? You can’t tell me that it wasn’t a…little exciting.”

“Oh, it was insta-bone, believe me” snickered Jyun, shaking his head, “I had to skip lunch to take care of it…”

“Is Roomi with her now? I mean…I’d love some live video feed of that…”

Jyum snorted, shoving his brother’s shoulder, “Don’t get your hopes up, Horny McWhore.”

…Roomi HAD canceled their lunch date with Tetsuo and Kotomi to go with this Nia though. Maybe they…were…?

He groaned, shaking his head. Why? 

…Why was it that that just made him feel more jealous when he usually was like any other man and liked it?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jyun stared at his tablet, absently drawing smiley faces on the models' faces before pressing ctrl-z. Ugh…he was so bored. He glared towards the spot Roomi usually held if she wasn’t sitting in his lap…

Well, he definitely understood what she meant about his being gone all the time. This sucked. 

His stomach growled and he considered going to get lunch but he was lazy…Roomi always got his lunch. She knew exactly how he liked his sandwich and how he liked his coffee. She just did it all special-like…

The door opened and he heard Roomi’s giggles along with…Nia’s. He rolled his eyes and went to work fixing what few flaws there were on the pictures. Roomi skipped over to him though and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek.

“Hi baby!”

“Don’t ‘hi baby’ me” he grunted, “I’m hungry.”

A sandwich and cup of coffee appeared in front of him and he sighed happily, throwing his head back and kissing her chin, “You know me so well…”

“…You sleep with him?”

Jyun glanced to the woman and Roomi blinked at Nia, “What?”

“You seem to be close. And you kiss…” she said suspiciously.

Jyun had to clamp his mouth shut because he almost said something along the lines of, ‘yes, Roomi loves riding my…’. Get a grip, Jyun!

“Well, uh…you won’t tell Kotomi, right?” Roomi smiled slowly.

“Mm.”

Jyun blinked rapidly and Nia crossed her arms as if she was sizing him up before sniffing. Jyun stared at her, cocking a brow. He wondered…was she a full blown lesbian or bisexual too? If so, she probably thought he was a waste of space but…

“So instead of giving me a chance to be photographer, she let’s… _him_?” the woman suddenly demanded.

“He’s really good, Nia” Roomi defended before smirking at his screen, “Course, he gets a little ADD at times…”

Jyun cocked a brow at her before looking at his screen and snickering since he’d accidentally left a mustache on one of the pictures, erasing it, “I thought it’d make a nice touch.”

Roomi snickered as well and turned to Nia, “I should catch up on some paperwork, doll…think we can meet up again later?”

Jyun glanced towards the woman who had her arms crossed, still looking like she was analyzing him…sheesh, he knew he was hot… ‘stop it’, he scolded himself, looking back to his screen. 

“Sure…let’s have dinner. You can bring your…friend as well, if you like.”

Jyun’s eyes narrowed as the woman kissed Roomi on the lips and left. Roomi started to walk over to her desk but Jyun grabbed her wrist, pulling her against his chest as he closed the door, kissing her hungrily. She moaned, wrapping her arms around his waist. She blushed as he pulled away, glaring.

“You didn’t tell me about your…girlfriend.”

“She’s not my girlfriend” she rolled her eyes, resting her ear against his chest, “Remember I told you that there was a lot of lesbian stuff going on in my all-girl’s school?”

“Ugh…I don’t like it. She hates me.”

“I still like you” she cooed, kissing his neck playfully.

He groaned and opened his mouth to say something but stopped, startled…woah, what was he just about to say?

“Mm, my mama wants you at dinner next week. Think you can pull it…?” he questioned, closing his eyes as she bit at his neck.

Roomi giggled, “I will if your Uncle Koji makes spaghetti.”

“Mm, I’ll see if I can arrange it” he murmured.

Clapping, she happily skipped towards her desk and slammed down at her chair. He sighed and sat at his, grabbing and biting into his sandwich, savoring it’s perfection.

“Mmmm…” he moaned, “Roo…”

“Hmm?” 

“Why’s…Nia wanting me, your…little friend to go out with you two?” he questioned, sipping his coffee.

“Probably wants your penis.”

What it was with Roomi and saying things that completely startling when his mouth was full of coffee he was yet to figure out, but he choked harshly. “WHAT?”

She shrugged and he glowered, “I thought she was into the female…persuasion?”

“She is but she’s into men slightly” she shrugged again, “She’s probably sick of the whole toy thing…”

Jyun stared at her, not sure whether he should take her seriously, but… “…You…don’t mean like…a threesome, do you?”

Roomi smiled at him sweetly, “Isn’t that every guys' fantasy though?”

…Jyun was a little torn on that for some reason. Of course he had this newfound…whatever he felt for Roomi. Then he had to admit…two girls…it was definitely enough to get him going. BUT…

“I…I guess…”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roomi and Nia were laughing, having an absolutely great time on the dance floor, the center of attention to all the men as they grinded…Kyo, his lifesaver, sat at the table beside him, his tongue practically hanging out of his gaping mouth as he stared without blinking at the two. Jyun grunted, shaking his head.

“Those tits aren’t real.”

Kyo shot him a super-nanosecond glare, “What the hell does THAT matter? They’re amazing!”

Jyun’s eyes shifted towards the girls with all the jiggling…he shook his head and looked away. It was a little too…stimulating, really.

“So…think I can get in on this little orgy you guys have planned?” Kyo remarked after a few moments.

“Why do you think I brought you?” Jyun said plainly, “You’re going to keep Nia away from Roomi if this night gets a little more…intimate.”

Kyo sniveled and wrapped his arms around Jyun’s neck, “I love you! You’re the best brother ever!”

“Get the hell away from me!”

Jyun heard a laugh and looked up, Roomi sliding into the seat across from them, Nia notably missing. “What are you two up to?”

Jyun smiled tightly, folding his hands on the table, “If this night turns into an orgy, Kyo gets Nia, okay?”

Roomi scowled, “Jyun!”

“What! I don’t like sharing” Jyun scowled.

“Well, you two might be disappointed, it looks like Nia’s picking up two girls…” Roomi rolled her eyes.

Kyo and Jyun searched the room and found the blonde woman picking up a hot brunette and a gorgeous dark haired woman…Kyo stared for a very, very long time before looking at Roomi, “…Can I at least watch?”

Jyun elbowed him and Roomi smiled, shaking her head, “I doubt she’ll get them but if they do…”

Jyun tapped the table rapidly, growing irritated, “So…what IS going to happen tonight then?”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh…damn…

Nia hated his guts and he wasn’t particularly fond of her either…but oh damn…

He was stretched on his couch, Nia sitting on his stomach and going down on him while Roomi sucked at the base, occasionally the both of their tongues crossing each other over his shaft, adding a pretty amazing sensation for him as well. Kyo was on the recliner with the other two girls, undermining what he’d recruited him to do as one sat in his lap, giggling and riding him while he made out with the other.

Yea, they were some pretty lucky bastards.

Roomi pulled away, holding him and easing down on his cock, moaning softly as she did so. He breathed faintly, his eyes closing shakily as she rolled her hips. Roomi giggled as she kissed Nia, purring.

“C’mon, Jyun, we can’t have all the fun…”

Why not? He glowered and cocked a brow…he didn’t really…know where she’d been. Roomi glared over Nia’s shoulder at him. He rolled his eyes and sighed, sitting up and parting Nia’s folds, flicking his tongue inside of her. She moaned, her accent rather heavy and pervasive in the sound. Jyun groaned, the feeling overwhelming…threesomes were kind of hard…

Nia gasped and rolled away, “I…I need a break.”

“What? Are you okay?” questioned Roomi, concerned.

“Y-yes…um, go on. Be right back…”

Roomi frowned and glowered at Jyun, “You didn’t do anything to her, did you?”

Jyun grinned lazily, smoothing his hair back, “Except completely put it on her?”

She giggled, rolling her eyes, “Okay…”

He wrapped his arms around her waist, thrusting his hips, groaning as her mouth sucked at his neck hungrily. Jyun pressed his hands to her back and felt the desire to whisper things to her, the desire to tell her about his confusion, his possible feelings…

She seemed to sob when they both came, a strangely synchronized event, and he hushed her tenderly, resting his face in her shoulder, breathing heavily. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he leaned them back, resting his head on the couch pillow. Massaging the muscles in the small of her back, he stroked her hair.

“You okay…? That’s the first time we’ve had sex in a few weeks…”

“I’m fine” she murmured, her voice seeming pleased.

“Good” he chuckled warmly, closing his eyes.

Roomi frowned at him and kissed his forehead, resting her head on his chest. He felt cozy…and tired. Kyo could stay up and screw around for as long as he wanted.

…He was where he wanted to be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“What?”

Tetsuo sat at the chair across from his fiancée’s desk and stared at her evenly, “It’s been three years, Kotomi.”

The blue-haired woman scowled, “I-I know that. Don’t you think I know that?”

He rolled his eyes and stroked his cheek, “I just…you keep making excuses. We could have been married by now.”

“I’m not making excuses!” she protested, standing, “I-I just have no time at the moment. I’m running a business!”

“Kotomi, you’ve been running a business all along, I’ve been traveling all along, and yet…yet, we still spend a lot of time together.”

“Then why are you insisting we get married? We see each other a lot, you just admitted it!”

“Because I want you to be my wife” he said, irritated, “Why do you keep pushing off our wedding?”

“I don’t have time for this, I have calls to make” she said, frustrated, slamming down at her desk.

Tetsuo stared at her before saying faintly, “You shouldn’t have said ‘yes’ if you didn’t want me, Kotomi.”

She looked up at him, startled, “Wh—Tetsuo! Stop being ridiculous! Of course I want to be with you!”

He just stared at her and shook his head, “I don’t know if that’s true…”

He started towards the door and Kotomi quickly rushed after him, grabbing his arm, “Tetsuo, I promise…soon…”

“…I’ll see you later, Kotomi.”

She frowned heavily, watching as he left, “Tetsuo…”

“My, my, lover’s quarrel?”

Kotomi looked to the door and her eyes narrowed at Nia who looked rather smug, “Something like that…”

“I won’t take up too much of your time” she informed as Kotomi went back over to her desk.

Kotomi felt a migraine coming on. Ugh, why her? “I told you, Nia, I can’t allow you to be our photographer. You and my sister have had relations and it would be entirely inappropriate.”

Nia sat at the desk as she crossed her legs, “Because I am a woman?”

“If you were a man, I wouldn’t allow it either” Kotomi said shortly, signing some paperwork.

“Then how do you explain Jyun, hmm?”

Kotomi paused and looked up at the blonde, “…What are you talking about?”

“How do you explain Jyun and your sister sleeping together? He works for you, nein?” she questioned, staring at her nails.

“…Jyun and Roomi don’t…”

Nia smiled and slid a mini SD card across the table, standing to leave, “Just look at that…and you’ll see how much they…don’t.”

Kotomi stared at the chip, wide-eyed, her mind starting to race along with her heart.

…They…were really, really close. Jyun and her were always laughing and talking and…happy. And…and Roomi knew about his family. Jyun…Jyun never let any one into his family that wasn’t male…

…Could it be…?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jyun wandered into his office, sighing. He’d been so exhausted after last night. Stupid Nia had come back and woken him and Roomi up for ‘another round’. He’d been so uninterested it was ridiculous but Roomi had convinced him…

She could change his mind. She was a dangerous little sprite…

He was just about to set his bag down when he noticed someone was on the couch…looking, he gasped. Kotomi…? She had her Blackberry limply hanging in her hand and was staring at him, a completely unreadable expression on her face. Jyun stared at her, wide-eyed. What…?

“…Kotomi? What’s wrong?” he questioned after a long, long moment.

“I trusted you.”

He frowned, shaking his head, “What? What are you talking about?”

“I trusted you…I _needed_ you. I needed you to help my magazine and I…I _trusted_ you” she hissed.

“Kotomi, did…did you not like the pictures?” he said slowly, very confused, “I still have time to fix them if they didn’t meet your liking.”

“I don’t give a damn about any pictures!” she bellowed, her aura consumed with rage.

She turned her Blackberry towards him, pressing a button, and Jyun felt the blood seep out of his face as a video popped up on her screen…

A video of him and Roomi…he nearly vomited when the damn thing had audio too.

_“You okay…? That’s the first time we’ve had sex in a few weeks…”_

His lips were dry as he tried to form words but he was absolutely speechless. Swallowing a massive lump, he looked at Kotomi who was bright red with fury. He didn’t have anything he could say, anything…he had always preached his convictions about not having a relationship within work, that he’d never let it happen. He’d told Kotomi that so many times…and not only does he break that self-proclaimed rule…

He did it with her sister.

Opening his mouth, he couldn’t think of any excuse, any reasoning.

“…I’m sorry.”

He got slapped across the face, the sting of her palm angry and biting. Jyun grimaced. God, he’d never seen Kotomi angry ever…

“Get out!” she screamed, “Just get out! I don’t want you here!”

“Kotomi!” he pleaded, “I’m sorry, I promise, I’ll-I’ll stop.”

“Shut up! Just get out before I call security!”

Jyun winced and quickly went to his desk, tossing the few things he’d had there in his bag. He tossed all the paperwork and everything in…staring at the desk that now just had a monitor and keyboard on it, he hadn’t realized how much of it had been…his.

“Go!” snapped Kotomi angrily.

He glanced at her, helpless, before slumping his shoulders and hefting his now very heavy bag onto his shoulder. He felt sick as he wandered past her, not before murmuring, “I…am sorry, Kotomi.”

Quickly walking out of the magazine, receiving stares of confusion from other workers, he threw everything into the trunk of his car, sitting there before biting his lip. Resting his forehead on the wheel, he laughed bitterly.

He’d never been fired a day in his life…

And he wasn’t even sure he regretted the reason.

…No, he was sure.

…He more regretted that Kotomi found out than that he’d ever laid in bed with her little sister.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roomi and Nia came in to the office, carrying bags, laughing happily, unknowingly…

“Last night was fun, wasn’t it?” Roomi sighed.

“Mm hmm” Nia agreed.

“I wonder if Jyun even bothered to come in, he was super cranky this morning…” Roomi mused, opening the door to the office.

She glanced at the desk and her eyes widened…

Woah, where was all of Jyun’s stuff? 

Frowning, she shook her head as a sense of trepidation came over her…why’d she feel like something awful had happened?

Backing up, she rushed to Kotomi’s office quickly. Swinging the door open, she found her older sister sitting at her desk, staring blankly. Roomi felt nauseous and she didn’t know why…

“Why…? Why is it that every other photographer I hire, they’re ‘hitting’ on you…but you can’t keep your legs closed for Jyun?” she demanded silently.

…Oh no…

“Wh-what are you--” Roomi started.

“Don’t even! I’m SICK of being lied to!” snapped Kotomi, “Why? Why Roomi? Did you even think about how I’D feel if you-you- ugh!”

“K-Kotomi, please, it…it just happened! Jyun and I never let it interfere with our work so please don’t punish him!” she sobbed.

“He’s gone, Roomi” she said acerbically, “I fired him.”

“Why?! Fire me, Kotomi, don’t fire Jyun! He’s helped Kikanki too much for you to let him go like this!” Roomi protested.

“…Tell me, Roomi: If I were to let you leave now, where would you go?” Kotomi asked suddenly.

Roomi gawked, startled, and licked her lips, “I’d…”

Kotomi glared and Roomi felt tears roll down her cheek, “I…I love him.”

Kotomi’s eyes widened and Roomi covered her face, “I-I love him so please, let him come back. J-Jyun gets upset over things like this, he hates feeling like he let someone down!”

“Enough!”

Roomi recoiled and whimpered, “How’d you find out?”

Kotomi gave her a humorless smile, “I guess I owe that to Nia.”

Roomi’s eyes narrowed and she gritted her teeth, turning to her ‘friend’ who was standing in the door way, appearing indifferent.

“I just thought it was unfair that I was ruled out for having a relationship with you.”

“You-you f—king whore!” she screamed.

She rushed past her, running out of the building, mortified.

…Damn it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Hey.”

Roomi gaped, gasping and out of breath, as Jyun answered his door way too casually. He let her in and she pressed her lips together to prevent crying.

“I can’t believe Nia…” she whispered.

“It was a double standard…we just hid it” Jyun shrugged, walking over and slamming down on his couch.

She scurried over to his side and held his arm, burying her face into his chest, “Kotomi shouldn’t have made you leave, she needs you too much! I-I can’t believe her! I can’t believe Nia! I…I can’t believe…”

“Stop” he chastised, “I’m…I’m not sorry about us. I’m more sorry that…that I couldn’t keep my promise to Koto. My promises are important to me…”

Roomi shook her head and kissed his lips, a tear rolling down her cheek, “If-if I’m not fired, I won’t be able to live without you being there.”

Jyun snarled, grabbing her arm, “I will give Kotomi a piece of my mind if she fires you!”

“Jyun…”

He rubbed his brow and shook his head, “…Roomi, I…I don’t want to come between you and your sister.”

Roomi smiled bitterly, “I think it’s too late to worry about that, Jyun. I’m sorry, but I won’t be able to forgive her for firing you over something like this.”

“Don’t be silly…”

Kissing her forehead, he sighed as she miserably fell asleep against him. He felt better now…

Because she was here?

He sighed and closed his eyes, resting his chin on top of her head, hugging her close to his body. Falling asleep for a little while, he woke, confused, when the doorbell rang. Squinting, disoriented, he settled Roomi on his couch and stroked her cheek, leaning over to kiss her forehead tenderly and cover her with his throw. Wandering over to the door, he was confused…he didn’t know this person.

Opening the door, he frowned at the lady…a fading blue haired woman with blue eyes. She looked unreadable, kind of cross, kind of…scary.

She glared towards his couch before giving him a look, “So you’re the one that’s sleeping with my granddaughter?”

He almost gawked…oh crap, their grandmother? He bowed and said faintly, “…I’m Yagami Jyun.”

“That didn’t answer my question” she said shortly.

“…I don’t feel--”

“Cut the sanctimonious bulls—t” she said, sounding like she was getting irritated.

Jyun frowned, wide-eyed, as she pushed past him. Yep, his grandma would have knocked him ten ways to Sunday if he said something like that around her…he officially had no idea what he was dealing with.

He glanced at her and choked when he saw she was approaching Roomi. Darting around her, he gritted his teeth, blocking her path.

“Look lady, I can appreciate your concern for Kotomi but I’m sure as hell not letting you near Roomi.”

She crossed her arms, staring him over, “I see why my granddaughters are so upset over you.”

Jyun blanked, “What…?”

“You’re one of _those_ men.”

“And…what does _that_ mean?”

She waved her hand as if it were no consequence but said simply, “Women just can’t seem to leave you alone. You’re everything a woman despises when they’re looking for someone but they can’t help but fall into your bed. The only promise you make them is the promise of nothing. But they hope as you move onto another desperate skank that you’ll change your mind, that they’d be the one to change you…” she broke off before her eyes narrowed, “But those types never change.”

…Yea, Jyun knew what days not to wake up…now, he was going to start listening to himself again.

“Roomi…Roomi, I can see doing this though. I always had more faith in Kotomi in matters of the heart though” she shook her head.

“Kotomi is engaged to Tetsuo” Jyun said flatly, “I don’t care what any of you say, nothing romantic is floating around between us.”

“And what about Roomi?”

Jyun’s eyes widened and he gaped for words for a moment before pinking a little, “I…I don’t know…”

“You don’t know?” she echoed, unimpressed.

“I…I know I care madly about her. And that…that I like having her around and…I’d do anything for her” he whispered.

“Nevertheless, I think it would be in Kotomi’s best interest to let her go as well…” the woman mused, almost seeming to have ignored everything he just said.

“No! Roomi _needs_ that job! She loves working with her sister! I’ll be able to find work again--” he started to protest.

“How pompous! How do you know you haven’t been red-lettered for this appalling affair?”

Jyun’s eyes darkened as he muttered lowly, “If Kotomi does try to ruin my reputation, she’s wasting her time. Nothing and no one will stop me from what I do. I’ll drag myself back every time…”

The old woman looked at him, emotionless, “Then why don’t you marry my granddaughter?”

She might as well have thrown acid in his face.

“…I…I…don’t…”

“You don’t want to, right? Even though you have all these skills to get a good job and keep up this apparently lavish lifestyle? You could take care of Roomi easily since you care so MADLY about her and like having her around. But in the end she’s just as expendable as all the other girls.”

“That’s not true!” he protested, exasperated, “I love her--”

…Oh God, he just…admitted it…

He felt almost liberated, almost like he’d been freed but then he felt like…well, he hadn’t confessed to the _right_ person. If…if he could tell her grandmother though, he could tell Roomi, right?

…Right?

“Then lets try this” she said after a moment.

Jyun stared at her, feeling like he’d been drained for whatever reason, “What...?”

“A woman can realize a man’s not right for her. I even believe this kind of sense of my granddaughter there. You wait…wait two years before you confess to her.”

Jyun gawked, “What? Why?”

“One, so you’ll be surer of these ‘feelings’. Two, that way you’ll see that my granddaughter sees you as expendable, just like those other girls you’ve probably slept around with.”

Jyun’s jaw ticked, “And…if she doesn’t? If she stays with me?”

“I doubt it’ll be an issue but you can confess to her and do whatever it is that you two wish. It’s of no concern to me” she said as she headed towards the door, “I’ll let myself out. Good day, Mr. Yagami.”

Jyun stood there, frozen, for a good long time…what? He…he couldn’t tell her? Why? Why should he wait? He…he was ready…

…But…Roomi had never told him anything like…she liked him or loved him. She…treated him like they were really friendly, but…

…Should he wait?

“Mm, Jyun…?”

He jumped and glanced behind him, Roomi sitting up on her elbow, rubbing her eyes, “Where’d you go…?”

“I’m right here” he assured, walking back over to her and easing her back up, sitting her in his lap, kissing her forehead.

“Mm, were you talking to someone?” she asked sleepily.

“…Nope” he smiled wearily, “Let’s get a nap, okay?”

“Okay…”

…But…

He didn’t…want to wait. He buried his nose in her hair, closing his eyes tightly. He wanted to have her _now_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“…You know, Kotomi, I don’t really blame you for what happened or what you did, but you’re really the last person I want to see right now” Jyun said plainly, staring at his former boss at the door.

Kotomi looked almost frantic and sobbed, “Jyun, T-Tetsuo is mad at me and I can’t find him and I’m worried!”

Jyun frowned, allowing Kotomi in. She seemed a little...odd. “Have you tried calling him?”

“O-of course I have! He’s not picking up!” she cried, slamming down on his couch.

“What happened?” Jyun groaned, grabbing his cell. 

She hugged her body and mumbled, “I…I told him about making you leave because of…well, you know.”

“Mm. Well, I doubt Tets would blow a gasket for me so what else?”

She bit her lip and whimpered, “We…we just had a misunderstanding, is all…he…he kept trying to claim I made you leave more so because I was…jealous.”

Jyun paused in texting Tetsuo and stared, “He REALLY said that to you?”

She swallowed and nodded, “Jyun…”

“Yea?”

She twiddled her fingers, flustering, “I…think I was, a little.”

Yea, that made him drop his phone. 

Wide-eyed, he stared at her incredulously, “W-what? Kotomi! We’re-we’re not _like_ that! Why would you--”

She stood and he gaped as she wrapped her arms around his waist, nearly freaking out when her lips touched his…

…Yea, definitely shouldn’t have woken up.

Dumbfounded enough to let her tongue enter his mouth, he realized further to his horror…she was drunk! He pushed away, very, very confused, running backwards into the wall. She stared at him sadly.

“I’m sorry…I’m not perfect, I just…I just got a little jealous. Roomi…Roomi always can get what she wants…”

He grimaced as he leaped forward to catch her as she passed out. Kotomi was ALWAYS a lightweight. A sip of the lowest proof stuff could do her in…sighing as he laid her on his couch, he rubbed his brow and wandered over to pick up his phone. What on Earth had he gotten himself into…?

He tapped his foot and sighed when Tetsuo didn’t pick up. He called about ten times before he FINALLY got a response.

“Jyun, I really don’t want to talk to you right now” he said, his voice peaked with irritation.

“Mm, your fiancée’s here” he said plainly, his hand covering his mouth, elbow propped on his counter as he stared at the sleeping woman.

“…Really.”

“Yea, and she’s pretty drunk too.”

“…What?”

Jyun tapped his cheek, deliberating, before mumbling, “I’m sorry, Tets…”

“…I’ll kill you, f—ker, if you did ANYTHING to her” he threatened.

“Would I do that?”

“I wouldn’t FIGURE you would but you’re saying sorry…” he muttered.

“She kissed me.”

Tetsuo was silent for a moment before laughing slowly, “Oh…well…”

“I pushed her away. I meant what I said.”

Tetsuo sighed miserably, “I know…”

Jyun sighed, “She does love you though…she came here, freaking out about where you were.”

“Yea, was that BEFORE or AFTER she kissed you?” he questioned sarcastically.

“Don’t be callous, bro…”

Tetsuo sighed heavily and mumbled, “Can you put her on the phone?”

“She passed out.”

“WHAT?”

“Hold on, hold on” Jyun quickly inserted, walking over to her, “Koto, Tets is on the phone…”

She opened her eyes and looked at him before taking it from him, whimpering, so very intoxicated, “Tetsy, I love you and I’d never want to hurt you and I want to be with you!!”

Jyun just stared as she went off into a flustered tangent and blinked slowly. Um…taking his house phone, he dialed up Roomi who had pretty much _just_ left.

“Roo, um, can you…come get your sister?”

He closed his eyes as she demanded why Kotomi was there, “Just come get her for me, okay…?”

Kotomi sniveled and handed the phone back to Jyun, “Tetsuo wants to talk to you…”

Jyun blinked lethargically as he pressed the phone to his ear, “Yes?”

“Okay…first, ask what the hell she was drinking.”

“Tasted like peach schnapps.”

“…Jyun, I will kick your ass, I swear to God--”

“99 apples” she cried.

“99 apples??” demanded Jyun incredulously.

Tetsuo grunted, “Ask her if she’s NUTS? 99 proof. She can barely handle 5!”

“I’ve asked Roomi to come get her” sighed Jyun, “So don’t worry.”

“Oh, I won’t worry all right. I’m coming to get her” he grunted, clicking off without delay.

Jyun stared at his phone and stared awkwardly at Kotomi, “Uh…Kotomi, I…don’t want to sound weird, but…why?”

She sniffed and sat down, hugging her knees, “You were so nice to me in college and it made me happy. I-I wasn’t a social person and I thought it’d be like high school where I didn’t have any friends. R-Roomi, though, she always had friends. She-she was picked on a lot but she always had friends too…”

Jyun rubbed his temples, “But…you never…acted like you liked me or anything. I mean, we were _just_ friends…”

“Of course I liked you” she muttered, “All the girls did…”

“Ugh…”

“But…but I love Tetsuo, I will never deny that. I’m glad that you introduced us…” she whispered, “I just…I couldn’t help how I felt when I saw that…video.”

“I can’t blame you” he stated once more, “I mean…Roomi is still your little sister and I…I should have at least consulted you if we started…something.”

“How…long has it been?” she asked faintly.

“…About seven, eight months” he murmured.

She stared at him, “…I see.”

A knock at the door caused them both to jump and Jyun sighed, rising to answer it…yay, both the happy go-getters…

Tetsuo pushed in past him, sitting by Kotomi, “Are you all right? What were you thinking? You can’t drink!”

“I’m sorry…” she whined, “I love you…”

Tetsuo sighed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he murmured, “I love you too.”

Jyun watched this display, crossed between being sickened…

Or really jealous…

Roomi stood beside him and looked irritated, “Jyun, if Tets was coming…”

“We’re leaving” informed Kotomi, standing, holding her fiancé’s hand.

Roomi rolled her eyes as Kotomi walked out, pausing for a moment before remarking, “…You better be early for once in your life.”

Jyun blinked, “What?”

“At Kikanki…be early.”

He gaped a little and Roomi’s mood shifted hopefully, “You mean Jyun isn’t fired, Kotomi?”

“Mm” she murmured, “You were right…I think…I need him there.”

Roomi was ecstatic and Jyun smiled, feeling bashful, “Thanks, Koto…I won’t let you down…”

“No…I suppose you never have” she smiled faintly.

The two left and Roomi turned to him, smiling as she hugged his waist, “I can’t believe it…worked out that way. It’s almost too amazing to believe.”

“Yea” he smiled, “But…I really won’t let her down.”

She kissed his lips and yawned a little, “Did you ever ask your Uncle about my spaghetti?”

He laughed, shaking his head, “After all that you’re asking about spaghetti?”

“That’s damn good spaghetti.”

He chuckled and grasped her hand, leading her to his bedroom, “I’ll get him to make you some…but I recall a certain promise of a certain action I’m yet to…receive.”

She sighed, “If you want…”

She giggled as he picked her up in his arms, kicking open his door.

…Two years, huh?

What could possibly change?


	13. Tomorrow is Our Today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some lime.

“Hey shorty.”

She squealed as he picked her up, slamming down on the couch in his uncle’s house. Pressing her hands against his chest, she stared at him almost dotingly.

“Be careful with my baby” warned Kurt, watching closely.

“What am I going to do? Drop her?” snorted Jyun, kissing her cheeks, “Your daddy’s a silly isn’t he, hmm?”

Inaba Emma, Carrie’s baby, already one and a half, giggled and babbled things to Jyun. He blinked rapidly, “Oh really?”

“Yahh!” More babble.

“Is that right?”

“Gabagaba!”

“I agree. Your daddy does look like a cockatoo.”

“Idiot” snickered Kurt, jabbing him.

Elli poked her head in from the kitchen, scowling, “Where’s Roomi, Jyun?”

“She had to stay at Kikanki for a bit to show some new guy around. She sent me on, said she’ll get here in a bit” he informed, kissing Emma’s downy forehead, “Mm, baby smell…”

“I think I want my daughter back” Kurt said plainly.

“Sheesh, I just think she smells good, I’m not throwing her!”

“Is Kurt being all ‘rawr’ with Emma boo again?”

Jyun and Kurt looked up, surprised, and Jilliana smiled, holding her baby, Hattori Tsumaru, in her arms, “Carrie, you’re home!”

Jyun cocked a brow at her black hair, “…Uh, wow. Goth much?”

Carrie snickered, hitting him and taking Emma whose attention had shifted dramatically, “Mama!”

“Ohh, ma’ baby knows her mama” she cooed, kissing her cheeks.

Kurt just stared at her, “…Do you _really_ have to dye your hair? Can’t you…wear a wig?”

“It’s more fun this way” she smiled, kissing Kurt next.

Emma giggled and kicked for ‘down’. Carrie set her down, letting her scurry about. Carrie propped her hands on her hips, staring at Jilliana and Tsumaru.

“And you, Tsumu, always all under your mama. You don’t wanna be a mama’s boy, do you?”

Jilliana snorted, kissing the top of her son’s head, “He can be a mama’s boy if he likes, right, Tsu-chan?”

He gabbled and Emma rushed back over, tugging his leg, and he at ease slid away and the two instantly ran off. Jyun snickered as Jilliana almost looked distraught, “Aww, poor Jilli.”

The door opened and he immediately glared as Kyo entered, Roomi over his shoulder, but chuckled as Kyo declared, “I caught a fairy!”

“Meanie!”

He set her on her feet and grinned, Roomi readjusting her skirt, pouting at him. Jyun held out his arms and she wandered over to him, sitting in his lap, “Hi.”

“Hey. How was the newb? Was he goof like all the other guys Kotomi hires?” he asked, lying back.

Roomi laughed, shoving him, “He’s the hottest goof ever!”

His eyes narrowed, “I don’t want to hear that. I’m the hot one there.”

Roomi snickered and clasped her cheeks, “His name is Jouji and he’s got such pretty eyes.”

Jyun just blinked lethargically, “And I want to know this why…?”

“I’m just saying! You asked!”

Jyun grunted, “I asked if he was a GOOF, not if he was hot.”

“And I said he’s the hottest goof ever!”

“That’s not what I asked!”

“Aww, Jyun’s getting jealous” Carrie teased.

“Am not” he scoffed.

“Mm hmm” Kyo smirked.

Jyun glared and grumbled, dropping Roomi on the sofa, “I’m going to go find dad.”

Roomi glowered as he stomped off, “What IS his problem?”

Kyo snickered, sitting down, “Like we said, he’s jealous.”

Roomi rolled her eyes, “But Jyun isn’t the jealous type…”

“I don’t know where you’ve been, woman. You’re right, Jyun’s not the jealous type… he’s the VERY jealous type” Kyo informed.

She pouted and sighed, “Fine…”

It’d been two years…Jyun and her were still in the same place as before…

Or were they?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Pa, you’re gonna miss supper” Jyun said in a Southern drawl.

Nelly and Koji were outside, lying on the lounge chairs on the deck, both looking to him drowsily. He cocked a brow, “You two hitting the Mary Jane, huh?”

“Shut up” snickered Nelly, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, “We were just talking and it was a sleepy topic, is all.”

“Yea, sleepy enough that I think I’m going to bed” grumbled Koji, standing, “I don’t know if you have anything to worry about though, Nelly.”

“I hope you’re right…”

Jyun blinked, puzzled, as the two got up and shoved him back inside. Everyone was going to the table…except…

He sniffed and sent a petulant look in Roomi’s direction which she returned by sticking out her tongue. Sighing, he gazed around.“Where’s mom? She was just here…”

“Mm, I think she went out on the porch” reported Hoshiko, “Go get her.”

He groaned and slumped in that direction, mumbling about parents running off…opening the door, he blinked. She was on her cell phone…

“Now’s not a good time, Gil--”

“Mom?” Jyun questioned, cocking a brow.

She jumped, gasping, “Jyun?”

“Dinner’s…ready. Who are you talking to?” he asked, brows furrowing.

“Mm, just one of the doctors at the hospital. They’re trying to call me in” she sighed.

Jyun frowned, “That’s weird…okay, um, well, dinner’s set so…”

“Okay” she smiled at him.

Frowning, he wandered back inside. His mother was like a grand elder at the hospital, she’d been there back when it was a two roomed clinic. They never tried to call her in like they did Jilliana or Azuma…

…Huh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“I’m not into bondage, Roomi.”

She sighed, sitting on top of his stomach as he stared up at her plainly, his arms having magically been cuffed to his bed while he was asleep. 

“You will be once I’m done with you” she assured.

He sighed airily, “Do what you will then, wife…”

She giggled and started to undress him when her cell phone rang. He glared as she reached to answer it, “Um, hello? Sex?”

Roomi laughed, kneeing his side gently, “It’ll just take a second!”

Cradling the phone against her ear, she unbuttoned his shirt and frowned, “Oh, Kamiya-san, what’s wrong?”

She went silent and smiled some, going for his pants next, “Really…? Well, I’m a little…preoccupied but tomorrow would be fine.”

Jyun scowled at her as she kissed his stomach, “Great. See you then.”

She clicked off and he cleared his throat, “And…who was that?”

“Ah, Kamiya Jouji, the ‘goof’ as you call him. He wanted to know if I was free for coffee” she said calmly, stroking him.

Jyun felt his heart skip a little bit in horror. From the best of his knowledge, he’d been the only other guy that she’d ‘gone out with’ for the past two years. And…she’d pretty much just agreed. He quickly pasted on a smile.

“Oh, uh, that’s cool.”

She kissed him, “Don’t worry, I’ll still bring your lunch, okay?”

“…Uh, yea…”

…But…why’d he feel so apprehensive?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Vending machine? That’s weird.”

Jyun glared hotly at Tetsuo, feeding gold pieces to the damned snack machine, “Don’t you have an ACTUAL job you should be at instead of hanging around here?”

“Ouch! What’s your problem?” 

“My PROBLEM is I’m eating Cheetos for lunch!”

“You know, people can leave for lunch” Tetsuo said dryly, “Or you can, um, order out…”

Jyun seemed disgruntled, “I don’t want to. This would make Roomi feel bad about totally abandoning me for _Jouji_. I mean, the hell kind of name is that?”

“The hell kind of name is , _Jyun_?”

Jyun sent him a withering look and Tetsuo grinned lazily, “I’m sorry, man, you’re just so jealous it’s funny.”

“I’m NOT--”

He paused and groaned, banging his head against the machine, “We still have the guidelines from how our relationship was at the start. We…we don’t have a ‘real’ relationship and we can sleep around as much as we like. That’s…that’s what she’s doing, right?”

“Mm, I’d assume so. Just when’s the last time you’ve slept with another woman?”

“About six months ago, totally drunk off my ass. Dad’s fault completely” he said brokenly.

“Damn, SIX months” whistled Tetsuo, “You are smitten.”

“I’d say it’s a wee bit more than smitten, Tets, my whole…desire has changed” he sighed miserably, “But…I can’t be jealous. I haven’t changed the ball game yet and Roomi’s still following the original rules.”

“I say screw their grandmother and tell her how you feel” Tetsuo suggested.

“I don’t ever want to see that woman again and I don’t doubt for a second she’d make my life a living hell if I broke that stupid agreement” he muttered, “But only six more months. Then…then I can tell her.”

“That’s half a year, bro” warned Tets, “A lot can happen then.”

“Right” Jyun snorted.

He waited this long…and Roomi was still beside him. No twist of fate was going to take her from him in the last six months.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“One of you ladies care to explain how I do this?”

The women in another portion of the office blinked when he came in, completely exasperated, “Usually Roomi sends all these crazy request forms and money and disclaimers and…I have no idea what’s happening. Can you help me?”

To his rescue, they surrounded him and showed him how to process the paper work and submit it digitally. He sighed, “Thanks…”

“Where’s Roomi?” questioned one.

“She’s off with Kamiya, the new writer” he muttered, irritated.

“Oh, he is so hot” swooned one.

All the girls agreed at ease and he sighed, masking his annoyance with that statement, “I guess once I hit thirty I ceased to be the hot guy here…then, I probably never was the hot guy here.”

They all giggled and assured him that he was still very hot, they just had two hot guys in the building… it almost made him laugh since there were a good hundred men working there. Women were bad for the ego.

Wandering back to the office, he stopped, stunned, when Tetsuo, Kotomi, Roomi, and…Jouji walked out in a group. The hell…?

“Oh, hey Jyun” greeted Kotomi.

“Uh, hey…”

Roomi frowned, “What’s all that?”

He stared at the stacks of paperwork in his arms and smiled carefully, “It’s all the paperwork and contracts for the model shoot Thursday. I was processing it.”

Kotomi scowled, “Which last I checked was YOUR job, Roomi.”

“I could have done it!” pouted Roomi at Jyun, “Why didn’t you just leave it on my desk?”

He almost said ‘because you’re never AT your desk anymore’ but shrugged, “I, uh, didn’t have anything really else to do so I thought I’d give you a break…”

“Don’t give her a break from her own job” grunted Kotomi, “I have to pay her to do SOMETHING.”

Roomi scowled at her and Jyun laughed nervously, “Yea, uh, sure…”

Tetsuo, who’d been on the phone, clicked off, “Okay, we have reservations.”

“Great” Kotomi smiled, “Do you want to join us, Jyun?”

He blanked and quickly glanced at ‘Jouji’.

He was a somewhat tall guy, probably about 5’10”, and rather pale. His eyes were creepy, he wasn’t really sure what Roomi was talking about. They were an excessively transparent blue, almost clear, actually… his hair was also a fairly light blue color as well. He was standing extremely close to Roomi and…

…They looked almost…couple-like.

…

“Uh, no thanks” he quickly smiled.

“What? Come on, you said you didn’t have anything to do” Kotomi remarked.

“I’m going to go look at some new lens equipment” he lied at ease, “You guys have fun.”

Kotomi blinked and Roomi clasped her hands, “It’s yummy! You have to check it out some time.”

“I will…”

They all walked away…and Jyun felt rather stupid for how abandoned he felt…he wandered into the office and dropped all the stuff onto Roomi’s desk to file…right.

He stared around the office, the sun setting outside the window. Biting his lip, he wandered out. 

This sucked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Um…Jyun…?”

Jyun’s head had fallen back over the chair, not really asleep but whining, “I’m so hungry!”

Kotomi smirked and all the other portions of the magazine sighed, “Jyun…would you like something to eat?”

“No…let’s just discuss whatever we’re trying to discuss” he groaned, groggy, his head spinning.

Kotomi began speaking and Jyun started daydreaming…mostly about a giant slice of pizza loaded with meat…meat…

“Um, and that’s all. Thanks for coming, everyone” said Kotomi, staring at Jyun as she was pretty sure he started to drool.

Everyone left except Jyun who was completely out of it. Kotomi wandered over to him and waved a hand in his face. He was REALLY out of it…

“Jyun…um, are you okay?”

Jyun blinked slowly and mumbled, “Spaghetti?”

“No…Kotomi.”

He stared at her for a moment before looking around, “Where’d every one go?”

Kotomi sighed, grabbing his arm, “Come on, sweetie, let’s go get you something to eat, okay?”

“Eat? I like eating…”

Guiding him towards the café on the street, she blinked when she ran into Roomi who was chatting with Jouji…what was happening with _those_ two? Rolling her eyes, she jabbed her sister. Roomi blinked at her before looking to Jyun who was biting his thumb. Wide-eyed, she questioned. “Is…he okay?”

“He’s starving and completely incoherent” Kotomi smirked, “Take him to lunch.”

Roomi pouted, walking up to him, “Oh Jyun sweetie, I forgot how ADD you get when you don’t eat lunch…”

“Labradoodle…?” he slurred.

Kotomi smiled as Roomi blinked, turning to Jouji, “Uh…I think I have to do my secretarial duties and bring him back to home base. Let’s do lunch tomorrow, okay?”

Jouji frowned, “Well, why don’t we go to lunch and bring him something back?”

“Cat in the hat? Fox in a box?” Jyun questioned.

Roomi lowered her brow as Kotomi cleared her throat, “Uh…because we need a photographer, not Dr. Seuss.”

“Goose with a moose?”

Roomi bit her lip, staving off laughing, and shook her head, squeezing Jouji’s arm, “Sorry. I promise, tomorrow.”

“…Okay.”

“Come on, rhyme master” Roomi sighed, taking Jyun’s hand.

Kotomi sighed and Jouji looked to her briefly, “Are they…close?”

Kotomi sent him a look, “Why?”

He stiffened, looking nervous, “Well, uh…”

“They’re not serious, if that’s what you mean. They just mess around until Roomi finds something serious, I guess.”

“…I see.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jyun glared at Roomi, “You.”

Roomi smirked, “You’ve been with me an hour already, Jyun.”

“Yea, well, I don’t know how or why that happened. What happened to pretty boy?” Jyun questioned, pursing his lips.

“I postponed to get you less crazy” she sighed, drinking an iced tea.

“I can get less crazy without you” he sniffed.

She smiled, “Did you miss me, baby?”

He played with a strand of his hair, looking out the window, “…Maybe, a little?”

She leaned across the table and kissed him…he moaned faintly and sighed when she pulled away, “Okay, a lot. I’ve felt lonely. You’ve abandoned me.”

“I have not!”

“Yes you have! I wouldn’t be starving to death if you still brought me food or went to lunch with me” he grumbled.

She rolled her eyes, “Jyun…”

He tapped his foot impatiently, “So what’s the deal? Are you two dating?”

“No! We’re just…kind of seeing each other a little” she stated slowly.

Jyun gazed at her before glancing out the window, “Roomi…you can tell me, y’know? If you’re becoming interested in another person... I’m a big boy, I remember our agreement…”

Of course, he’d just have to kill this Jouji…

“Yea, well, maybe I want things to start settling down!” she protested, “I’m 25, I’m not really doing much, waiting around for the right guy when this could possibly be him.”

That saddened him. But then, he’d made it seem like he could never be the right guy for her so he quickly smiled. “O-of course…”

She squeezed his hand, “Are you really okay? You seem a little anxious…”

“Anxious?” he laughed quickly, “No, just…it’ll…be weird if you date him, you’ve been my girlfriend-for-a-day for a long time…”

Roomi gave him a smile, “I’ll always enjoy being your girlfriend-for-a-day, Jyun.”

He smiled at her as well before clearing his throat, “And...nookie…?”

Roomi giggled, “One track mind as usual, huh? I’ll see what can be arranged…”

“Now you know you come to dinner every third week of the month. You’ll stick by that, right?”

“Of course” she agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

…Then.

“Sweetie, you should come eat” Jilliana said, peeking out the door as he sat on the step, waiting…

“I’m coming…” he stated, “Just five more minutes.”

The blonde doctor frowned, “Maybe something came up? She couldn’t contact you…”

“But she _promised_ ” he insisted, “I promise, Jilli, I’ll be right in…”

Jilliana blinked downward as Emma wandered out, “Okay…”

Jyun stared at the moon, at anything that could take away his anxiety…Emma rested her tiny hands on his knee, looking at him, “Uncah Juu?”

He glanced down at her and smiled, petting her soft hair, “Hey Ms. Em…you here to keep your stupid uncle company?”

“Sad?” she asked simply yet so very precisely.

Jyun leaned back against the beam of the porch, picking Emma up and hugging her, closing his eyes, “A little, baby. Do you think Uncle Jyun has anything to worry about? That Roomi is just messing around and I’ll…I’ll have a chance to tell her?”

She wrapped her tiny arms around his neck, resting her ear against his shoulder, not saying anything. Jyun knew she didn’t understand what the hell he was talking about…

But damn if it didn’t feel like she just didn’t know because he didn’t either…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Jyun!!” cried Roomi, “I’m sorry!”

He just typed at his computer lethargically, ignoring her. He was just a little tired of excuses at the moment when he knew exactly what it was…

Jouji.

He scowled as she grabbed his arm, giving her a look, “What?”

“I’m trying to apologize!” she grumbled, “Why are you ignoring me? You’re being a baby!”

He snatched his arm away, closing his eyes, “I’m not being a baby. You’re a big girl, you can do what you like.”

Roomi pouted, her blue eyes narrowing, “He waited for me outside and asked if I wanted to have coffee for a few minutes. I thought I’d be _late_ but it just ran a couple…hours over and before I knew it, it was 1…”

Jyun stood and went to fish through a file cabinet for old prints, “You don’t have to explain anything to me, Roomi. I…had just been a little worried. Usually you at least call if something happens.”

“I know, I’m sorry” she whispered, quickly walking to him, “Forgive me?”

“Four months” he said.

“What…?” she blanked.

He leaned over and kissed her forehead, “Nothing. I’m not mad at you. My mom might be but…”

Roomi whined, “I didn’t mean to-o-o!”

“It’s okay, my mom’s acting weird anyway” he shrugged, sitting down at the desk.

“Mm…” she tapped her chin, “Maybe she’s--”

“Ah…Roomi-san.”

Jyun pursed his lips but didn’t raise his face as Roomi happily wheeled around and chattered with her new article of interest. He offered to go to lunch with her again…Roomi turned around and blinked at Jyun.

“Do you mind--”

“Go ahead” he said flatly.

She smiled, “I’ll bring you back something, okay?”

He didn’t say anything…because he definitely wasn’t going to hold his breath. She dashed off, holding Jouji’s arm, and he finally looked up, glaring. 

Was he being too arrogant? Was he thinking too much of himself if he thought that as much as this Jouji guy wooed her that they had a deeper connection, a deeper bond than that…that…soon, when he could confess, she’d…she’d understand. That…they could be happy.

…God, he hoped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three months.

…Course, he hadn’t seen Roomi in nearly a week.

She spent every waking second with that guy now. The only way they were functioning at work was he left papers on the desk, she’d process them when he left, and the only time they were together was…well, pretty much never. She wasn’t even present at the model shoots anymore.

And he didn’t even want to talk about their personal relationship.

He was drinking a lot more, he was smart enough to note. He was falling asleep, not curled around the tiny woman he preferred, but around a bottle of bourbon, a colder companion.

Jyun rested his chin in his hand, his elbow rested on the side of his couch, a bottle of brandy in his free hand. Somewhere along, he’d just started drinking out of the bottle. 

He looked up some when the door rang and he stood, wandering over, feeling too lonely to be callous about someone showing up unannounced.

“Hi…” 

He stared down at the person that had him in knots and confused, smiling a little, “Hey…what’s up?”

“Um, I…just wanted to talk to you” Roomi said, nervously wringing her hands.

“Sure” he agreed, allowing her in.

She visibly swallowed and gazed at the table where an empty bottle of Smirnoff sat, Jyun wandering past her with the half full bottle of brandy. She frowned.

“Or…maybe I should wait.”

“I’m sober” he said simply.

“Why are you drinking so much?” she asked slowly, sinking down in the recliner.

He shot her a glance before returning his gaze to straight in front of him. “Because, I’m sober.”

Roomi stared at him silently and she cleared her throat, “Uh, J-Jouji and I…we…we slept together.”

Jyun’s jaw grew taut and he smiled strangely, taking a swig, “That right?”

Roomi picked at her skirt and looked up at him shyly, “We’re…kind of in a more formal relationship. We’re…we’re together.”

Jyun pressed the bottle to his lips and shifted his gaze to her. He could guess where she was going with this…guess? He knew. But he wasn’t going to acknowledge it until she told him.

She tapped her foot and looked at him anxiously, “Please don’t make me say it, Jyun, I feel bad enough. I’ve been a horrible secretary and just about a horrible everything else since Jouji stepped on the scene and now _this_.”

Then feel bad. “So what we have…the whole ‘friends with benefits’ thing, it’s over? I’ve been replaced.”

“No!” she insisted, rushing over to him.

But he stood, wandering away towards the kitchen, hoping he had something strong. He needed to get f—ked up fast. She caught his wrist in her hands and quickly stood in front of him.

“I’m sorry.”

“What do you have to be sorry about?” he said plainly, “I knew it’d happen one day.”

She bit her lip and grasped his wrists, “You’ll always be important to me.”

“Likewise.”

She frowned at that and he pulled away, stuffing his hands in his pocket, forcing probably the most useless smile he’d ever given, “Let me walk you to your car.”

“…Are you okay?” she asked slowly.

“I’ll be fine.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Jyun!”

His eyelids felt like steel as he tried to force them open. They felt... disgusting, like almost kind of slimy against his dry eyes. He hissed as the light beaming in through his windows practically slashed them in half, blinding him completely.

“What ARE you doing?” muttered a voice.

He could only guess it was his father because he honestly couldn’t see a thing. Sitting up, turning his back away from the absurdly bright sun, he forced the sunspots away from his vision by blinking, staring at the glowing edged form of whoever.

“…Daddy?” he mumbled, feeling extremely incoherent.

“Not since you were nine” snorted Nelly, leaning forward and looking at his face, “What the hell were you drinking?”

“I drank…?”

Nelly snorted again, “That’s an understatement if you finished all this.”

Jyun glanced at the floor and found bottles and bottles of all sorts of alcohol…stuff he wasn’t even sure how he got. He grimaced when his dad slapped him across the face.

“What was that for?” he rasped, irritated.

“Because you don’t mix sleeping pills with alcohol, Jyun” Nelly glared heatedly, picking up a bottle of the said pills.

Jyun rubbed his temple, staring at the bottle, not sure where those came from either. He never had trouble sleeping. “I don’t remember those.”

“Yea, well, I wouldn’t be surprised if they were purchased between the vodka and whiskey buzz” grunted Nelly, stuffing the bottle into his pocket.

Jyun tried to stand but ended up falling flat forward on his coffee table hard, his body refusing any such movement. His dad stared at him for a moment before hefting him up by the arm.

“What is wrong with you? What’s gotten into you?” he questioned, brows furrowing.

“I was thirsty” he muttered, finally able to at least balance himself and manage minute steps towards his kitchen.

“Roomi was scared senseless” Nelly shook his head, “Said she came by earlier and no one was answering. She called me.”

“Roomi should worry about her beloved Jouji” Jyun said shortly before his stomach took a huge flip. He grimaced and clutched it, slumping over his counter. “Oh God, what did I drink…?”

“Tequila too?” demanded Nelly, picking up all the bottles and examining them.

Jyun regained himself and wandered to the fridge, mixing his hangover brew, and muttered, “Anyway, thanks, I guess I would have just slept until tomorrow if you didn’t come by.”

Nelly scowled at him, “What happened? Roomi seemed to think it had something to do with her.”

“How arrogant.”

“Jyun.”

He sipped the salty concoction and shook his head slowly, “I guess she thought I killed myself because she ended our casual relationship for a serious one.”

“She was just about right” Nelly remarked incredulously.

“I’m alive” remarked Jyun back, as if it wasn’t clear.

Of course, his head began to spin a little and he nearly fell again. He was startled when everything got dark…

Was he blacking out…?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Nelly! You need to talk to him!”

“Elli, I will. I can’t do anything while he’s asleep though…”

“He needs to be in the hospital!”

“They’ll probably commit him or something if we took him to the hospital. He’s just drunk…”

Jyun stared up at his parents as they argued, sleepy and very confused as he was back in his bed at the Yagami farm in Mineral, tucked in tight. When’d he get here…?

“Mama, dad…” he mumbled, puzzled.

Elli gasped and rushed to his side, “You silly boy! What on Earth were you thinking, drinking so much?!”

“Why am I here? Take me home” he mumbled, sitting up.

“Because you blacked out!” Elli growled, shoving him back down, “You’re in my care until you get better.”

“I AM better! I’m completely and totally perfect” he muttered, grabbing his mother’s hands and standing, “What time is it?”

“10 o’clock.”

“F—k, I missed work” he grumbled, wandering towards the steps.

“Jyun!” Elli followed.

“I’m fine, mama” Jyun groaned, feeling completely groggy now, “I just…need to go home and chill. I’ll be right as rain tomorrow.”

“Jyun--” she started.

“If we let you go, are you going to promise you’re not going to drink yourself silly again?” grunted Nelly.

Jyun snorted, “Um, I haven’t blacked out since I was sixteen and it wasn’t the most fun thing in the world so I think I’ll stay away from drinking excessively for a while.”

Elli went silent and Nelly glanced at her before looking at his son, “We’re just concerned about you, Jyun, you’ve been acting strangely lately.”

“You guys have been acting weird too” he retorted.

Elli looked at him, startled, and Nelly stuffed his hands in his pockets, “True, but we’re not drinking and mixing pills.”

“I don’t remember doing that!” he protested.

“Then don’t drink so much where you wouldn’t even recall killing yourself!” snapped Nelly.

Jyun flinched and felt his stomach turn…

…Wow, that would suck…

Elli smiled at him then and wrapped her arms around his waist, “I know you think you’re too grown up to turn to us but we’re still your parents. We’ll always be here for you. You don’t have to turn to substances to make things better.”

He bit his lip and grimaced, nodding and hugging his mother awkwardly, “Okay…”

Nelly kissed his forehead, definitely making him feel extremely childish, and murmured, “We love you so…don’t be dumb.”

“Yes” Elli agreed.

Jyun nodded wearily and almost rolled his eyes when they both insisted on walking him to the ferry…but he wasn’t going to push it. He was being stupid.

Sitting on the boat, he glanced to the side, noting that they were almost finishing the bullet train which was soon going to render the ferry completely useless, a huge change…

…Seemed like a lot of things were changing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Hell, you blacked out?” demanded Tetsuo.

Jyun sighed, doing some copies since Roomi hadn’t bothered to make an appearance today. “I guess. I mean, it wasn’t like I was drunk, I just kind of…passed out.”

“S—t…” Tetsuo shook his head, leaning against the wall, “Roomi was all freaking out because she said she talked to you last night and you were acting funny and then when she went to check on you, you weren’t answering.”

Jyun grimaced, admittedly feeling a little bad about that. All the same… “She left me.”

“I heard…I…guess it’s apparent how you feel about that” Tetsuo sighed.

“I wanted to tell her then” he said with a frown, “I wanted to tell her that I didn’t want her to go…”

“Why didn’t you?” demanded Tetsuo, “Jyun, Roomi and Koto’s grandmother lives in the land of the heartless. She doesn’t know anything about these matters because she’s a bitter old bitch. You need to tell Roomi before it’s too late!”

“…You know, her prophecy is coming true” Jyun whispered.

“What prophecy?” sighed Tetsuo again.

“That if I let Roomi alone for a while, she’d stray away from me for another…it’s happening exactly like she said” he murmured, shoulders slumping.

“And…what do you expect?” questioned Tetsuo sarcastically, “You have the SAME relationship you’ve had for three years--”

“ _Had._ ”

“Yea, okay, whatever. You HAD the same relationship, unchanging since the beginning with little to no progression. Of course Roomi’s not going to realize your feelings if you don’t act any differently or tell her anything so OF COURSE she’s going to go to another guy! I bet that’s what their grandmother had planned. Not for her to move on because she wanted to but because she saw no point in staying in a static casual relationship.”

Jyun was silent before looking at him sadly, “Then what you’re telling me is it’s too late.”

“What! No, it’s not too late--”

“She’s moved on…she’s found a guy she really likes and prefers over my company. So…I’ve waited too late” he said drearily.

“Jyun” groaned Tetsuo, feeling like he was talking to a brick wall, “Tell her now. NOW. Not three months, not two weeks. NOW.”

Jyun gazed out the window in the room before murmuring, “You ever felt like running away and never coming back?”

“…Jyun” Tetsuo echoed, disturbed, “Come on, man, come back to yourself. You’ve been acting way too strange since Jouji came here into the picture.”

“I’ve heard” he said softly.

Tetsuo stared at him before replying, “When I lived at home with Natalie and Elliot and mom and old pops…I wanted to run away all the time just because I had to play man of the house since my dad decided to split . You know you guys, Luke, you, Carrie and the gang…it was the about the only thing that kept me sane, hanging out with you guys. And when we left for college and I met Kotomi, I just started to feel…settled. Maybe you feel this way because you don’t feel grounded, because right now everything’s up in the air…”

Jyun glanced at him and smiled some, “I hope so.”

Walking out, parting with Tetsuo as he went to Kotomi’s office, he gasped when arms wrapped around his waist. He’d been so out of it he hadn’t noticed Roomi…

“You bastard, I was worried sick about you!” she sobbed into his chest.

He frowned and looked up at Jouji who apparently didn’t look pleased about this display of affection. But Jyun wrapped his arms around her, basking the warmth he so missed and sighed.

“I just was sleeping. I’m sorry I didn’t hear the door.”

She sniveled and looked up at him, seeming unconvinced, “You’re pale. And you look sick.”

“I’m fine” he insisted.

“Uh, Roomi, we should get going. Kotomi said the reservations were for four” Jouji interrupted.

Roomi frowned and unraveled her arms, “Okay…I’ll call you later, Jyun…and you better pick up!”

He smiled faintly, “Okay.”

He watched her slip her hand into Jouji’s and walk away from him…it hurt. It hurt like hell.

…Tetsuo was right.

Something had to happen soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And yet…it didn’t.

Jouji practically had a hold on her…he never saw her anymore. He was his own secretary. He hadn’t told Kotomi about it, naturally, he didn’t want Roomi to get in trouble or anything…

It was just…lonely.

He’d chosen not to work that day…he just couldn’t deal with it. It was horrible…he hated being in that office, it felt like he was going mad.

Sitting on his couch, he stared numbly out the window before gazing at his phone, feeling nervous. He could call her today though, he thought vaguely.

Because today was the anniversary of his deal with their grandmother…he could confess today, finally, after two years.

Biting his lip, he stood and anxiously wandered around, eying his telephone before finally picking it up. He had to do this. He had to before he went even more insane. His appetite was shot, he never went out anymore, he was becoming anti-social…this was destroying his life. He _had_ to.

Jumping when the doorbell rang, he sighed and set his phone down, wandering towards the door. Just figured…but he could wait a few more minutes if he had waited this long.

“Jyun!” gushed Roomi happily.

Or hey, face-to-face confession. Nice. “Hey…” he greeted.

“I’m so glad you’re here” she giggled, following him in.

He smiled without saying anything. He was always there. “What’s up?”

She looked like she was just beside herself with joy. When they talked, it was always about things Jouji did that made her happy which always just managed to irritate him…but sad part was, he’d come to crave even this because it gave him just a few moments beside her…

“Oh, I’m so happy!” she proclaimed, looking bright and glowy.

“What’s he done?” he asked, starting to get some drinks from the kitchen.

She didn’t say anything but he stopped to look back at her…

His heart leaped to his throat, her hand outreached, wrist bent…her finger glistened with the diamond stone, mocking him.

…F—k no.

He stood there, frozen, gaping, trying to find words as she happily went on, “He told me even though it’s only been six months, he couldn’t imagine life without me so he proposed. Can you believe it? I’m getting married! Isn’t this great?”

His whole body refused to acknowledge anything that was happening. It was just too much. There was no way that…she…

“Jyun! Aren’t you happy for me?” she questioned.

He finally found a word, it wasn’t ‘no’ or ‘what are you thinking, you’ve known him six months’ or anything that was actually coherent.

“…Oh….”

Roomi scowled as he slammed down on his couch, just about the only thing he could muster, “ ‘Oh’? That’s all you have to say?”

He looked up at her, still so happy, so content, and for the briefest moment he felt he couldn’t take that away from her. He forced a smile so fake that it probably looked like a frown, biting out, “I’m…”

…Who the hell was he kidding?

He shot to his feet, his gaze blazing, “Why?!”

Roomi flinched back, shocked, “Why? Why what?”

“Why are you going to marry him?!”

“Because I love him!”

“Love him?” Jyun bit incredulously, “You’ve known him for SIX months! That’s not even a year, Roomi, you don’t even know what kind of person he is!”

“I do so!” she countered, “We’ve spent a lot of time together and I know he’s a good person!”

“Damn it, Roomi, he’s-I-no!” he sobbed.

Roomi looked angry, “I was going to ask you if you’d photograph it but if you’re acting like this, I don’t even know if I want you there at all!”

He stared at her wide-eyed, absolutely dismayed, “You…you can’t be serious?”

“Why can’t I?” she muttered, “You’re my best friend and I thought I could rely on you for that.”

Best friend? Jyun stared at her and whispered, “That’s all? That’s all I am to you?”

She stared at him, confused, “What…? What else would you be to me?”

He gazed away and shook his head, mumbling, “All we’ve been through…the Nia thing, the-the baby, _everything_. And all I am…is your best friend.”

“Jyun! What is wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?” she demanded.

“Why haven’t you noticed?” he cried, “Have I not made it apparent? Is it not clear?”

“What are you--”

“I love you!” 

Roomi looked completely stunned and they stood, staring at each other for long silent moments before Roomi whispered, “W-what did you say?”

He grasped her shoulders, gazing her straight in her eyes, his heart throbbing almost violently, “I love you. I love you so much and-and that’s why I’ve been acting so weird. I wanted you to be happy but I-I didn’t think it’d affect me this much. I _need_ you…”

She stared at him, gaping, as if he’d just completely just thrown everything off kilter. He bit his lip, his heart still racing as he waited for her response. He couldn’t lose her…he couldn’t lose her anymore than he already had…

“Jyun…I…I’m sorry.”

His heart froze.

She looked at him awkwardly, pulling backwards from his grasp, staring at her feet, “I’m…I’m marrying Jouji. I…I can’t…”

Jyun watched her, his ears not believing what he’d just heard…he was torn between jumping off his balcony or locking Roomi in a closet to keep her from leaving him.

He laughed instead.

Roomi blanked, “Jyun…?”

The laughter became bitter, his voice breaking, “W-well, that’s it, huh? Jouji. Jouji is the one you’re choosing. I never stood a chance. I guess your grandmother was right.”

Roomi looked aghast, “My grandmother?”

“She told me that you’d find someone else, that I was no one to you.”

“Jyun! That’s not true!” she sobbed.

“Isn’t it?”

He turned away from her, not able to look at her right now, so many emotions running through him, he could barely think straight. The one woman…the one woman in thirty years he could picture spending his life with, the one woman he could see marrying…the one woman he wanted to have his children…

The only woman…

…And she’d rejected him.

Swallowing a lump hotter than any pit in hell, he got out barely: “I’m happy though…I didn’t deserve you. I was the ass that asked you to…to live with a futureless relationship. I was the one that made those boundaries. You’re the one that followed them…you’re the one that moved on when I…I did nothing. You…you didn’t do anything wrong. And…I love you enough that I’m glad you found the right person to make you happy.”

“Jyun…” she whimpered.

“…But you did lie to me” he said so softly.

“What?” she questioned, distraught.

He turned to her, giving her a final breathtaking smile, “You told me you’d never break my heart.”

Roomi looked at him, horrified, and he bit his lip, laughing shakily, “God, I thought Anissa hurt. I was so stupid.”

“Jyun” she cried.

“I, uh, need to get some work done, Roomi, so, you…should get back to your…fiancé” he quickly said.

She looked at him, appearing almost crushed. He wasn’t really sure why, he was the one that had his heart danced on…

“I’m fine, Roomi. Please…go” he mumbled.

She loomed back and whispered, “Okay, I…I understand. I’ll…I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He stared at her and nodded shortly before turning away.

…Tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_“You told me you’d never break my heart.”_

That…that jerk.

Roomi sat in her car for the longest time and stared at Kikanki, not sure she could face Jyun this soon. 

…Why?

Why three years later? Why then? Why when she was ENGAGED and going to marry another man did he tell her? Jealousy?

Well, that’s what she’d assumed…it made her angry, bitter, but she’d tried her hardest to hide it. And it apparently worked.

She told him no…she told him no because that’s how she’d felt these past years, constantly denied and like there was no hope for them. She wanted him to feel like she had, wanted him to know the pain of having loved him when he hadn’t felt the same.

…Or…she had assumed he hadn’t.

Maybe…maybe those little things he did, the cute little things that made her grow infatuated with him in the first place were his way of saying he loved her. How much experience did Jyun have with confessing? From what she understood, absolutely none. He had no idea how to tell her he loved her and maybe thought she’d understand that way…and…had she been too dumb to see that? To take that as a message to confirm her feelings as well? Or was it because she'd also told him it wasn't possible...?

She’d asked for two days off, needing to clear her head…because as angry and as bitter as she’d felt that he waited until that oh so opportune time to confess his feelings…

…She had been so happy.

So she took those days, analyzing everything, coming to conclusions before realizing that really, she couldn’t make up her mind in two days. And she didn’t know how she felt now…she knew in her heart of hearts that she cared about Jyun. But she cared about Jouji too…

So her answer was going to be to postpone the wedding for a while, just so she could get her head straight. 

Swallowing, she steeled her resolve, leaving her car. She’d tell Jyun she’d consider and balance her feelings for a few months and that…that she didn’t know what else she could do.

…But she’d never forget that look he gave her.

_“You told me you’d never break my heart.”_

Groaning as she wandered into the office, she opened her mouth quickly, “Jyun--”

She froze, startled.

…His desk was empty. Empty like when Nia had nearly gotten him fired.

Hissing, she rushed to her sister’s office, infuriated. Why? Why would he punish Kotomi because she denied him? The jerk!

Pushing the door open, she immediately started to swear that she’d get him back, but paused when she found her sister standing, staring out the window.

“…I guess you see, huh?” she said, never turning to look at her.

“He left. I’ll get him back” she finally said.

Kotomi smiled, a very sad expression on her face, “I don’t think you can, Roo.”

“I can! Don’t worry, Kotomi” she assured.

“Y’know…I told him a year” she suddenly laughed, emotionless, “He stayed here three years…and I’d come to depend on him completely. I forgot…I forgot to even start looking for a photographer because he was here. That was our agreement and…and I forgot.”

“Koto…”

“But…but that Jyun, even when he’s irresponsible, he’s responsible” she smiled again, “He gave me the next four months worth of pictures for the magazine. Plenty of time for me to find another photographer without having to worry…”

She covered her mouth, her eyes glittering, upset, “But…but I don’t want to.”

“You-you just wait, Kotomi! I’ll-I’ll convince him to come back!” Roomi blurted, running out without another word.

Kotomi looked after her sister and sighed.

No…no, she wouldn’t.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Yagami Jyun! Open this door now!” Roomi yelled, knocking angrily at the door of his apartment.

She couldn’t believe him. Didn’t he know people depended on him? What was he thinking?

She stopped and bit her lip. He was probably thinking that he never wanted to risk the chance of seeing her again…

“Hey, can I help you?”

Roomi looked up, surprised, finding the building manager staring at her with a raised brow before he looked enlightened, “Oh, you’re the chick that used to hang around here.”

Used to… “Ah, y-yes. I was just…looking for Jyun but he won’t answer.”

“Yea, he wouldn’t. He moved out.”

Roomi froze, gaping a little, “W-what?”

“Yep, paid off his lease and took off in a hurry” the man shrugged, “He was a good guy, paid his rent on time and everything.”

“I…I see…um, th-thank you” she quickly smiled.

He moved out? Moved out where? Damn it, where was he?!

His family would know. She’d go ask them…

…But…what if he’d told them?

…She loved his family. They treated her like…like one of them. Now…now what would they think?

Standing still, she felt sick…what…what was she doing?

Shaking her head rapidly, she hissed. No! No, she had to talk to someone! Who would tell her even if they hated her guts?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“…You.”

Roomi frowned as Kyo wandered back into his apartment, not saying another word but leaving the door open. She swallowed, entering, and mumbled.

“So…Jyun told you.”

“Yep.”

“…I won’t make any excuses.”

Kyo stared at her before shrugging, “I guess I can’t blame you. You were with him for years, why would he wait to tell you when you tell him you’re engaged? Seems like coincidental timing.”

He poured himself a glass of milk, “But then, I guess he thought you’d always be there.”

She grimaced at this assessment and whispered, “W-where is he? I need to tell him something.”

Kyo pressed the glass to his lips and gazed off distantly, “I don’t know.”

“Kyo! Look, I promise, I’m not going to say anything to hurt him anymore than I have, I just need to tell him something!” she sobbed.

“I don’t doubt that. But I’m telling you the truth” Kyo shook his head, “I don’t know where Jyun is. No one does.”

Roomi froze and gaped at him, “W-what?! Aren’t you worried?”

“Of course I’m worried!” he snapped, “He packs his bags, puts all his crap in our old house, and jumps on a plane, saying he’ll call us when he ‘finds where he needs to be’! Who wouldn't be concerned?”

Roomi blanched, “A…a plane? He’s…he’s not in Japan?”

“He still may be. But for all I know he’s in Brazil. He just left, Roomi, said he couldn’t bear to be here” he muttered.

She stood there for a long time, tears rolling down her face as she shook her head, “No! I-I didn’t want this!”

“Roomi…none of us can blame you. I don’t think anyone wants to stay in a relationship where it’s future was pretty much…well, completely set to be nonexistent” Kyo told her gently, “But…right now, I think you should…stay away. Whether we blame you or not, you’re still the only woman that Jyun ever spoke of loving…and then turned him down.”

Shocked, she stared at him and he sighed, “I’ll let you know if I hear anything.”

…Gone…

She cried wretchedly before stumbling from the place…

…He didn’t have to leave. She didn’t…she didn’t want him to leave. To leave his family, to leave everything just because of her, because she was petty.

She stopped and stared at the sky, whispering to the air what she’d wanted to say…what she’d wanted to say for so long but thought she’d never have the chance.

“I love you _too_.”


	14. Long Way Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY, THIS CHAPTER WAS MISSING

“It’s a record minus twenty degrees out there, folks. If you don’t have a reason, don’t go out there!” sang the weather man on the television. 

“Wow…” echoed the solitary occupant of the room. 

Kyo shivered as he rushed into the house, shutting the door against the blizzard behind him, “DAMN!” 

A woman was sitting, all toasty and warm, by the blazing hearth, reading a book. She looked at him drearily, “Cold?” 

He shot her a glare, “No, it’s the f—king tropics out there.” 

She rolled her eyes and he wandered over, crashing by the fire and rubbing his hands together. 

“Your brother called, said he’d call you in a week or two since he missed you” she reported. 

“Ugh! Are you kidding?” he growled, rubbing his brow. 

“That’s not exactly cheap calling” she informed him. 

He rested his head against the couch where she wasn’t sitting and stared at his knees…just figured. 

She was silent for a moment and pet his hair slowly before wandering away to the kitchen. Looking after her, Kyo sighed. 

Two years. 

That’s how long Yagami Jyun had been away…idiot had missed quite a bit. 

  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“I’m home!” called Hoshiko, tugging off her ankle boots at the entry. 

“Ah, there’s my cutie” echoed her boyfriend, wandering over and hugging her waist, “And you’re freezing!” 

“It’s freezing outside!” she proclaimed, burrowing against him for warmth. 

“My poor baby…let me get you warmed up” he offered, leading her to the sofa and wrapping her with a blanket before going to make tea. 

Hoshiko smiled some before noting a slip of paper on the table. Picking it up, she grimaced and cursed under her breath. “Jyun called?” 

“Yep, threatened to kill me and everything” the guy called from the kitchen. 

Hoshiko smiled again at that, Jyun not being particularly receptive to her living with a guy…nor any of her male family for that matter. Never failed. 

“Mm, thank you” she smiled at him, kissing his lips as she took the steaming mug of tea from him. 

He slammed down beside her and she asked, “Did he say anything about…well, you know, coming <i> _back </i>_?” 

“Nope.” 

“Ugh…” 

“I think he’ll come back when he’s good and ready, babe. I wouldn’t pressure him so much as you guys tend to do” he remarked. 

“I guess…” 

But the way it looked sometimes, the way he sounded when they talked… 

It seemed like he never intended to come home. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_< i>But…before long, Jyun coming home was the least of their concerns._

_It was just a normal day. They were off shopping and were returning home to have a nice family dinner, just like every Monday…they were almost at Yagami Koji’s home when…well…_

_The world collapsed._

“ _Elli!”_

_The woman gasped and instantly the blood rushed from her face as a blond man ran up to her, dressed rather richly, having just dove out of a limo. Nelly and Koji frowned as the man coughed, that brief movement wearing him out. Elli swallowed, smiling carefully._

“ _Uh, Tomoe-san” she gushed._

_But the man looked upset, “I can’t take this anymore!”_

_Kyo turned around and cocked a brow as Elli stared at her feet anxiously, “N-not now, okay?”_

“ _No! Six years, I’ve waited. I won’t wait any longer!”_

_Nelly crossed his arms and frowned, “What’s going on, Elli? Who is this guy?”_

_Tomoe, or whatever his name was, glowered, “I am Tomoe Gill. I’ve been seeing your wife.”_

_A dead kind of silence fell over the group and Nelly just seemed…confused. Koji, grunting, pushed past him._

“ _What do you mean ‘seeing’?”_

_Gill looked indignant, “I mean--”_

“ _Gill!” Elli suddenly blurted._

_They all turned to her, stunned, and she flushed, looking at her feet…Kyo felt a strange kind of sickness hit his stomach._

“… _Mom?”_

_Elli looked like she could faint as Gill continued, “We’ve been seeing each other for the last six years…surely you noticed something was going on?”_

_Elli gave him a pleading look and Hoshiko suddenly blurted, “What are you talking about? Nothing’s been wrong!”_

“… _Except mom has been missing dinners, weddings, showers, and just about everything she’d never miss” hissed Kyo._

_Popuri, grasping Nelly’s arm, whispered incredulously, “Elli…is…is this why? Have you been…going off with him?”_

_Elli kneaded her hands anxiously and whispered, “I…I’m sorry…”_

_Another moment of silence fell before Hoshiko snapped, “How could you?! How could you do this to daddy?!”_

_Koji stared at her for a moment and laughed humorlessly, “Elli, you are dead LAST on the list of people I’d expect to do this…why? For what reason? Why is this f—ker any better than Nelly?!”_

“ _See here--” Gill started huffily._

“ _Shut the fuck up!” snapped Koji, his rage a palpable thing, “You disgust me! What kind of asshole cheats with a married woman?”_

“ _Koji, please” Elli pleaded._

“ _And you don’t even BEGIN to JUST disgust me!” he growled, “Was it worth it, Elli? 33 years of marriage and you still can do this?! I can’t even FATHOM doing this!”_

“ _It’s okay.”_

_All the yelling ceased and Koji turned to Nelly slowly. He was smiling faintly, “I…I guess I wasn’t making you happy. I…I know I’m not perfect.”_

“ _Nelly” Elli cried, pushing past Koji, “It’s not like that, I just--”_

“ _You’re just tired of me” he finished for her, “Or…maybe I wasn’t really meant to be forever, right? I was just the guy that came in after his death and comforted you…”_

_Elli stared at him silently and he laughed a little, staring awkwardly at his feet, “I…can really tell what Jyun was feeling. I’m a little less peeved at him for running off now.”_

“ _Nelly…” whispered Koji._

“ _Um, but…yea, just…just do what makes you happy, I’ll agree to it” he quickly stated, “I’ll…sign whatever papers or whatever. If he makes you happier, I…I don’t want you to have to sneak around to see him.”_

“ _Dad!” Kyo cried._

“… _I’m sorry” Elli whispered, staring down._

_Nelly didn’t say anything to that and he quickly turned, walking away towards the farmhouse. Kyo chased after him and Hoshiko looked…horrified. Koji watched after his twin brother, so mixed up with feelings he didn’t know what to do. He flinched a little when he heard a loud ‘slap’ sound. Turning, looking over his shoulder, he’d found Popuri had hit Elli clean across the face._

“ _He…deserved so much better than that” she hissed, “I hope you and your ‘Gill’ have a wonderful life.”_

_She grabbed his arm and Koji patted her head for a moment before wandering over to his distraught niece, wrapping his arms around her shoulder, and guiding her back up the road, taking Popuri’s hand tightly._

… _What the hell just happened? </i>_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Si, io posso lavorare domani” echoed a deep voice as he spoke on the phone, looking out the window of the villa. 

He listened to the vivid response and nodded, saying back, “Si, non problemo. Ciao.” 

Clicking off, he hummed a little as he wandered out of the house down the slightly marble stone steps. He was really tired but his rent was high enough where he couldn’t turn down work. Of course, he wasn’t hurting by any extent of the word, he just…was tending to play it on the safe side nowadays. 

Finding his way to the beach, he sighed and took off his sandals, digging his toes into the warm sands. The sun was setting, an array of yellows and oranges and reds. It was nice… 

But living in a sweet villa right on the beach and getting to see this beauty every day never ceased his feelings of homesickness. 

Yagami Jyun had been away from Japan for two years. For the past two years, he’d resided in Italy…it was an odd choice. When he’d been sitting in the airport, staring a the signs, all that popped up was places like Hokkaido and Kyushu and well, <i> _Japan </i>._ But amidst all that, one strange word popped up: ‘Sicily’… 

So he’d flown and just gone from there. Learned the language, found his dream place, established his work portfolio…things were going well for him. 

But still… 

He jumped a little when his cell phone rang and sighed, expecting the woman to be calling back to confirm some other things…his eyes widened when he read ‘Kyo’. Kyo never really could call, he had other stuff to worry about paying without huge international phone bills. Swallowing, he answered. 

  
“Kyo? Is something the matter?” 

Something HAD to be wrong. 

His heart cringed when he was pretty sure he heard his brother…crying. Oh God. He looked around, quickly seating himself on a bench, knowing this had to be a doozy, and cleared his throat. 

“Kyo, bro, what’s wrong?” he asked soothingly. 

His brother choked out, “You <i> _have </i> _to come home. You HAVE to.” 

Jyun’s brows furrowed before he rubbed his forehead, “What’s happened? Is everyone okay? Did something happen to someone?” 

“You wouldn’t have to ask all that if you were here!” snapped Kyo suddenly. 

Jyun slumped back against the bench, sick of this particular conversation. “You’re right. But I’m not so tell me what’s going on.” 

Kyo sniffled and he just found himself growing disturbed and anxious…another voice came and he sighed as Hoshiko came on, sounding like she was in no better shape than Kyo. 

“It’s…it’s awful, Jyun” she cried. 

“What’s awful?” he asked gently. 

“M-mom and dad” she whined. 

His heart skipped. Oh God, had something happened to his parents? “What’s wrong with them? Are they okay??” 

“I-it’s been going on for six years…” she said vaguely. 

Jyun scowled thoughtfully. Well…unless they were hiding some huge illness while he was there, they were okay… 

“What has?” 

“M-mama, she’s…she’s been…” 

Jyun waited for her to gain coherence patiently…but froze when she got out, “<i> _Cheating. </i>_” 

He couldn’t help it but pictures of his ‘housewife’ nurse mother floated through his head, greeting him with cookies and a happy smile… 

…CHEATING? 

“You have to be kidding” he said quickly. 

“I wish…” she mumbled. 

“Wit-with who?” he demanded, having to stand, in a state of disbelief. 

“Tomoe Gill…” 

Ready to question WHO that was, a thought, a memory, struck him like a steel brick. 

_< i>“Now’s not a good time, Gil--”</i>_

He gaped, collapsing on the bench again. He…he hadn’t thought anything of it. She’d…she’d told him that it was a patient…his mother…she…she <i> _lied </i> _to him? 

Biting his lip, he whispered, “How’d you guys find out?” 

“Tomoe came up and demanded that mama tell us about their little tryst” Hoshiko said bitterly, “With ALL of us there, including daddy…” 

Jyun covered his mouth, eyes shifting madly, “Dad…dad was there? Is he okay?” 

“'Okay'?” demanded Kyo, apparently having gotten another phone, “How can he be okay? Our mother cheated on him!” 

“Daddy didn’t put up a fight at all, Jyun” Hoshiko reported, “He just said if…if Tomoe made her happy then he should go to Tomoe. And then he ran off.” 

Jyun stared out at the sea and whispered, “I…I can’t…” 

“You need to come home, Jyun” blurted Kyo again, “This isn’t because we’re worried about you or anything, this is because we <i> _need </i> _you. Dad-dad is a complete mess because of all this and he’s just-he’s not talking to <i> _us </i>_. We’re-we’re his children.” 

“I’m his child too” Jyun mumbled. 

“Dad’s always seen you as more of an equal than us, Jyun, he always gave you more credit even when you were acting foolish. He just sees us as his…kids. You’re his son and…and then some” Kyo murmured. 

An image of his parents on a beach almost like the one he was on entered his head, his mother in a white flowy sundress and wide brimmed straw hat, his dad wearing shorts and a blue rolled up sleep flannel shirt. They were holding hands and he was scurrying behind them, maybe three at the time. He always recalled it, having different feelings about that moment during the different stages of his life ranging from being pretty to extremely cliché and sappy… 

But the one solid opinion he’d always had was that he wanted to have a picture of how perfect they were. 

He clenched his teeth as tears rolled down his face, cursing himself because he hadn’t cried in two years now. They always said divorce hurt the kids the most…he guessed it didn’t really matter how old they were. 

“…Two weeks” he finally said. 

“Two weeks? Jyun, you need to come back now!” 

Jyun stared as the sun balanced in the ocean before whispering, “You need the old Jyun.” 

“What…?” 

“You need the old Jyun that would come in and demand that everything be fixed or fix everything as best as he could without blinking an eye. You need the Jyun where hearing that our parents divorced over adultery would send him into a blind rage and go seeking vengeance” Jyun said so very softly, “That Jyun died.” 

He was met by silence and he inserted to bring them some reassurance, “The new Jyun will need at least two weeks to get his head together before he gets there. You’re right, what dad needs now is someone to talk to…but at this rate, I wouldn’t be in any better shape than him. I’d be a burden. And I don’t want that.” 

He heard them swallow over the phone and Hoshiko finally said, “You’re…right. We need to…take some time to calm down before we try to do anything. We…probably could talk to dad reasonably and have him listen…” 

“But right now we seem like his overly emotional younger children” finished Kyo. 

Jyun smiled a little, “Understandably. You guys hold tight. I’ll…I’ll be home soon.” 

He clicked off and pressed his phone to his lips, staring out but not seeing anything…why? 

Why would he want to go home to anything like that? Why would he want to go home to his parents, who had been together his whole life, being separated? Why would he want to come anywhere near his mother who’d been lying and cheating? Why would he want to see his strong father in ruin? 

…What…if he saw <i> _her </i>_? God, he couldn’t bear to see her… 

…Home. 

“Do you think he’ll come, Kyo?” asked Hoshiko after he hung up. 

Kyo stared at her before looking at the fire blazing, mumbling, “Damn her.” 

Hoshiko stared at him and wasn’t sure which ‘her’ he meant. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Uncle Jyun!” 

“Hey, Ms. Em” smiled Jyun, talking to his cousin's daughter on the phone, “How’s everything, baby doll?” 

“It’s good. Everyone’s upset because of Aunt Elli and Uncle Nelly though” she informed, “Emma doesn’t know what to do.” 

Jyun frowned thoughtfully, hating that the children might feel like they’d done something… “You don’t have to do anything, Emma, you just continue with everything like normal. That’s the best thing.” 

She seemed to ponder over that for a moment before gushing, “Guess what, Uncle Jyun!” 

“What?” he smiled again. 

“Guess!” 

“Hmm…” he mused, tapping his chin, “Well, actually, I think it’s a certain someone’s birthday coming up very, very soon…” 

Emma giggled contently, “Yep!” 

He chuckled. God, five years? Hell, that meant it’d been twelve since he’d aided and abetted Carrie with Hayato’s birth… time moved so fast… 

“So what does milady want this year, hmm?” he questioned. 

Emma drawled coyly, “Well, it’d be the best birthday EVER if Uncle Jyun came to the party.” 

He blinked, surprised, “Eh?” 

“Emma asked Great Uncle Nelly if he would mind!” she insisted, “Emma wouldn’t have one if it made anyone unhappy.” 

He grimaced, knowing that his father probably hated that his niece was willing to not have a birthday party for his sake. “I guess…he said he was fine with it?” 

“Uh huh. He said he couldn’t come though…” she frowned before brightening, “So Uncle Jyun should!” 

Jyun smiled some, “I don’t know if I can make it, sweetie.” 

“Uncle Jyun!” she whined, “Everyone misses you, especially Emma!” 

He sighed and tugged his ear, “I know…” 

“Is Uncle Jyun upset about his mommy and daddy?” questioned Emma sagely. 

Jyun noted that she was about as perceptive as Carrie had been at that age…good head on her shoulders. “A little.” 

It also had a little something to do with a certain woman that was back there as well… 

His tone must have changed because Emma said so thoughtfully, completely random, “We love you too, Uncle Jyun.” 

His head shot up and gaped a little…his lips twitched a little as he smiled, fighting back tearing a little. “Really?” 

“Of course! Emma loves Uncle Jyun best” she said happily before whispering, “But you can’t tell Uncle Joe that.” 

He chuckled, “Our little secret.” 

God…it was true. He had other people he loved in Japan aside from that particular person. She couldn’t run his whole life, she…couldn’t keep him from going back to the people he loved and who loved him. They were his family…they were all he had and he’d abandoned them… 

“Okay, Ms. Em, Uncle Jyun will be at your party” he promised. 

“Really?!” 

“Yes, really” he smiled. 

“Yay!!” 

“I might be a little late though” he warned, “But I will be there.” 

“Okay. Emma will save you a slice of cake” she swore. 

He grinned a little, “Thank you, baby doll. But I need to go pack, okay? Love you.” 

“Love you too!” 

Clicking off, he sighed as he stared out at the stars. Two years, huh? 

…He was finally going home. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

…Where was he? 

Yagami Jyun stood at the TRAIN station of Mineral, absolutely confused. His Aunt Jill told him when she first came, it was…the beach…and there was a house and a ferry. He knew about the ferry, of course, but just a house? Beach? Hardly. NOW…now there was a train station, a nearby apartment complex, and a strip mall. 

…This hardly felt like home. 

Grimacing, he shifted his bags on his shoulders and quickly got on the side walk as motorcycles raced past him. Cars had been becoming more common in Mineral but it looked like it had become…well, a lot more common. Gone were the days of his childhood, it seemed… 

Wandering the streets, he felt his heart grow heavy as he came closer to his parent’s house…or apparently just his ‘father’s’ house now. Jyun slumped, not because he was carrying all his possessions, but because…he wasn’t sure if he could ever forgive his mother for this. This…this wasn’t <i> _his </i> _mother that would do something like this. 

But he crossed into the gates and couldn’t help smile. It was rustic as ever, the barns over on the side, the cows grazing in the field, the crops growing. Looked like his dad hired some people to help him out…they looked at him strangely and he nodded his head, wandering towards the door. 

Italy was…well, the portion he was in, it was HOT. Like, winter, it was 82 average. That said, he was very golden tanned. Another oddity was he hadn’t cut his hair since he left…and it now actually reached almost near his mid back. He’d taken to braiding it loosely…he bet his male cousins would have a field day with that. 

Setting his stuff down, he took a deep breath, steadying himself to face this…this house without his mother, this father that had been betrayed. It was about enough to send him back to the train station and board the next flight out of here. But steeling his resolve, he knocked. 

…No answer. 

Frowning, he knocked for a little while before reaching down…the door was unlocked. Swallowing, he closed his eyes and pushed it open. 

His eyes widened as he stood in the entry…his heart sank. For everything that changed in town, nothing had changed here. Well, except that. 

Setting his bags down, he called, “Dad? Dad, are you here?” 

No answer…frowning deeply, he wandered about each room…his room was the same, Kyo’s room was the same, Hoshiko’s room was the same. He slowly peeked into his parent’s room and scowled. Not here either…? 

He stopped and blanked…no… 

Walking in, he peeked into the bathroom and gasped, shocked. 

His dad was lying in the bathtub, clothed, a pillow and blanket there with him. He looked…out of it as he sat there, staring at the ceramic tile in front of him, his eyes glazed over. Jyun’s heart broke…oh Dad. 

Walking in, he sank down beside him and rested his arms on the edge of the tub, murmuring, “Hey.” 

His father looked to him and looked away. Jyun grimaced, “You mad at me?” 

“Jyun’s in Italy” he said a little crazily. 

Jyun frowned. Had he been hallucinating…? “No, dad, I’m right here.” 

“You don’t even look like Jyun. What’s with that girly hair?” he said grumpily. 

Jyun couldn’t help smirk, “Thanks, dad.” 

“Stop calling me that…” he mumbled, “You’re not real.” 

“Of course I am” assured Jyun calmly. 

Nelly slumped down a little, “What did I get you for your tenth birthday?” 

Jyun chuckled despite himself. His father would never, ever let him live that down. “You bought me that thousand piece Nikon set when I told you I wanted to be a photographer. And then, when I took it out, I came back and told you I’d broken it and that I threw it away. You swore you’d never buy me another camera and that I’d have to make money on my own.” 

Jyun rested his chin in his palm as Nelly finally seemed to regard him as if he were potentially real, “But y'know, I didn’t really break it. Niwa Colby stole it from me and I was too afraid to tell you because I lost the fight to him and I thought that’d disappoint you.” 

Nelly stared at him before saying, “You idiot.” 

Jyun frowned and Nelly grumbled lowly, “I would have gone and taught that kid a lesson for beating and stealing something from my kid…idiot.” 

Jyun pressed his lips together, for some reason that whole memory making him feel sad. When’d he get so sensitive…? Nelly smiled suddenly, hugging his knees, “I’m so tired.” 

“Why are you in the bathtub?” 

Nelly stared out the door as if he expected a demon was there…and perhaps it was. “Because for 33 years, I’ve shared that bed with your mother. 33 years, Jyun. Three effin’ decades…and six of those years, she was…sharing a bed with another man too.” 

Jyun winced and Nelly sobbed, “And what if when I wasn’t around she shared <i> _our </i> _bed with him? She had opportunities. I can’t <i> _STAND </i>_ that…” 

Jyun sat up and hugged his father awkwardly, “It’s okay, dad, I understand…just hold on, okay?” 

Nelly just kind of fell over when Jyun pulled away sadly and quickly went to work. He hoped Hoshiko wouldn’t mind…but after he moved his parent’s bed to the basement, he set all her things in their parent’s room and then took the bed that used to be in his guest bedroom and set it in her room. A tad exhausted, he went back to the bathroom and grabbed his dad’s arm, hefting the man up and walking him towards the room. 

Nelly didn’t make a sound of complaint as Jyun tucked him in. Oh, how roles reverse…Jyun murmured to him faintly as he started to doze. 

“I’m going to stay with you a while, dad…just to make sure you get back on your feet, okay?” 

Nelly looked vaguely cross, “I don’t need that…” 

“Well then, think of it as me not having anywhere else to go at the moment.” 

“I like that better…” he admitted as his lids closed. 

Jyun watched him for a while before sighing, shaking his head. How could you, mother? When dad loved you so much…? He smiled sadly. Partners in heart break, father and son. 

As much as he wanted to nap himself, he had one more duty… 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Thank you, Tsumaru!” giggled Emma, hugging her cousin’s neck. 

The little boy smiled shyly, “I…didn’t know if you’d like it or not…” 

Their family seemed to go through periods of just downright tragedy…and this seemed to be one of those awful periods. On top of the Jyun thing, the Nelly and Elli split, well… 

Tsumaru, Jilliana and Azuma’s little boy, was blind. 

Jilliana and Azuma had been so upset, so sad, because no matter the fact that they were doctors they couldn’t really do ANYTHING to cut down on the deterioration of their beloved son’s sight. Everyone that examined him said they really couldn’t find any reason for it but feared that doing any kind of surgery might damage them more… 

Bless Tsumaru’s heart, he took it like a man. Emma was a known defender of him at school, having gotten into fights already in kindergarten with those that decided to pick on him. Even if her parents tried to scold her, they couldn’t help but smile as she proudly declared that she’d won. 

Carrie smiled since the boy had picked out a very cute little set of earrings for her. He probably traced the shape with his finger and found they were stars, Emma's favorite…he was a fighter, her nephew... 

Emma suddenly ran over to look out the window before running to the door and returning, looking a tad glum but still playing with her cousins. Carrie scowled and walked past Kurt who was watching, leaning against the doorway. 

“I could kill Jyun.” 

“Mm.” 

“Emma won’t even let us slice the cake…” Carrie rubbed her temples, “He…he won’t be here, will he?” 

“…Probably not” Kurt mumbled, shaking his head. 

Sighing, she went back to Emma and sank down beside her, hugging her baby, “Hey, Ms. Em, why don’t we get you to blow out the candles, hmm?” 

Emma looked cross, “I told mama, no cake yet!” 

“But baby, maybe Uncle Jyun couldn’t make it…the plane might have gotten delayed” Carrie insisted hopefully. 

“He promised” Emma said simply, “He’ll be here.” 

Carrie sighed heavily as the doorbell rang. Emma leaped up and rushed off to answer as Kurt came over to her. 

“You tried, baby…she’s a reasonable girl, she’ll come around when she realizes…” 

“I guess…” Carrie murmured. 

Hoshiko grimaced, “I’m sorry…” 

“For what?” smiled Carrie, “It’s not your fault.” 

“Yea, but--” 

“YAY!” 

“Oh my God, look at you! You’re not my little shorty anymore!” 

Carrie jumped to her feet, shocked, as all relatives stared towards the entry way, wide-eyed and pretty sure their ears were playing tricks on them. The damn door was blocked by a wall, but… 

Jyun walked in, Emma propped in his arm, and smiled a little, “Hey.” 

“See? Emma told you he’d come” Emma said haughtily. 

There was a very dead silence that fell before Carrie squealed, running over to him, “Oh my God, you’re home!!” 

He laughed as she tackled him, hugging her with his free arm, “Of course, I can’t break a promise to Emma now, can I?” 

All the relatives rushed him and he felt…well, content. He had missed his family… 

Hoshiko, his rather pale sibling, hugged his waist tight after he held his arms out to her and stared him over, “Oh my GOD, you’re so dark!” 

“I’m just a little caramelly. I’m sure it’ll wear off” he chuckled. 

Keiji snickered and grabbed his braid, “What is THIS? You look like Balrog!” 

“And you made fun of ME for my hair being long” snorted Steiner. 

Jyun smiled and Carrie tugged him, “C’mere a second.” 

Jyun blinked at her and wandered off. Hoshiko looked back on the deck, seeing Kyo had run off without saying a word…he kept his promise. Really, he’d come back earlier than he said he would so what’s the issue…? She looked up and smiled when he came back, holding the cake with five blazing candles, singing ‘Happy Birthday’ while everyone echoed in. Emma was beside herself, naturally… 

…And well, maybe it was a small comfort but now that Jyun was back, she felt a lot better. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Hate me?” 

“Yes.” 

Jyun smiled a little at his younger brother who was staring out at the moon, his back to him. “I’m sorry. Does that help?” 

“Not much…I…just can’t believe you. You came back because Emma asked you to…?” 

Jyun shook his head, stopping to gaze up at the stars, “I realized that…that I couldn’t run forever, I guess. Emma…Emma told me that…I was loved here too.” 

“She really had to tell you that?” 

“Mm.” 

Kyo turned to face him finally and bit his lip, staving off laughing, “You look SO weird.” 

“Thanks” snickered Jyun, standing next to him, “I checked on dad.” 

Kyo glanced at him, “He okay?” 

“Was sleeping in the bathtub, said he couldn’t stand the idea of sleeping in the bedroom…” 

“Damn…” 

“I got him all set back up though, he’s fine” Jyun assured. 

“…Good” Kyo said seriously, “You’re still better at that type of thing than I’ll ever be. I just would have gotten angry.” 

“Has anyone talked to mom since this blow up?” Jyun questioned. 

“Can I say I’m pretty certain I never want to talk to our mother again?” 

Jyun sighed at that and turned around, “…Yea, I think you can. I’m just about in the same boat.” 

“Our mother, Jyun…OUR mother.” 

Jyun just shook his head and sighed. Kyo stared at him for a moment before looking away, “I…am glad you’re back. I, uh…might have missed you.” 

Jyun smiled, “Might have? I think I missed you and drinking until 2 a.m. when you could stay awake.” 

  
”Shut up” snickered Kyo before resting his chin in his palms, “Promise you…won’t run away like that. No matter…what?” 

Jyun was silent before nodding, “I can manage that.” 

Jyun’s eyes suddenly narrowed through the window at Hoshiko and her boyfriend, “I can’t believe she LIVES with him.” 

“Yea…” grumbled Kyo, glaring backwards as well. 

“So what’s new with you?” Jyun questioned, shifting his feet, “When we talked usually it was so you could yell at me.” 

“Well…” 

“Kyo, I think I’m going to go home. I have an early day tomorrow” said the woman he was with earlier, peeking out the doorway before faltering, “Oh, uh, sorry, was I interrupting…?” 

“Nah, we’re good” Kyo assured. 

Jyun stared at her blankly, “Um, I don’t believe I’ve had the pleasure…” 

“Hmm? Oh yea, this is my wife” Kyo said simply. 

Jyun stared at him then for long moment before commenting, “I’m sorry, for a second there I thought you said she was your wife.” 

“She is.” 

She just sighed and Jyun blanked before clearing his throat, “Okay…next question.” 

He slapped Kyo in the back of the head, “WHEN did you get married!?” 

“Ow! It’s a long story!” 

“Which I EXPECT to hear soon” grunted Jyun before turning to her, “And you…I don’t know you at all but I have to ask…why him?” 

Kyo sulked and she actually laughed, “Why him indeed…” 

Kyo snorted and Jyun shook his head. His brother was married. Hoshiko looked so much like a girl, he was confused. And she was living with her boyfriend! And…and well, <i> _everything </i>._

Kyo watched after his wife before glancing at Jyun, “So…Jyun…I, uh, have to ask…what do you think of…that person?” 

Jyun stared straight ahead and smiled, “I never want to see her again.” 

“…Oh.” 

“…But God” Jyun said shakily, “God, I miss her and why the hell do I still have to love her? It’s no fair…God, it’s no fair…” 

Kyo frowned, “Jyun…” 

“…Regardless” Jyun said after a moment, “I’m so glad to be home.” 


	15. What Ifs

“Oi! Pop, dinner’s ready!” called Jyun.

Jyun looked up and scowled when he didn’t hear his father respond…ugh, now that he could sleep without having psychological damage, Jyun could barely get the man out of bed.

“Dad!” he called again, setting the plates on the table.

He smiled when his father finally slumped down the stairs, his face an unshaven mess but at least wearing clean clothes. “Get out of my house.”

“You wouldn’t eat if I did.”

“I could be the last person on the planet and I’d still eat” the man muttered, slamming down at the table, poking the pasta Jyun had made, “And we’re in JAPAN, not ITALY.”

Jyun smirked, “You don’t have to eat it.”

“Don’t go crazy on me” Nelly snorted, forking the pasta and eating it, “Just remember you’re Japanese even with your golden tan and crazy hair.”

Jyun sighed, “I have to admit, I’ve forgotten how to make rice balls and Emma laughed at my attempts to roll sushi…”

“Well, to your defense, you always sucked at both.”

Jyun laughed some, “Thanks, that makes me feel better.”

Nelly smiled very vaguely and sighed, sipping the tea, “You know, you can leave whenever you want…I appreciate it, honestly, that you’re here to make sure I don’t just lie in bed. But…”

“I know, dad, I know” Jyun said quietly, “Just I need to get a grasp on things. I left Italy without a plan and…I’m not sure what I should do. I guess I’m horribly using you as an excuse as I get my head together.”

“I never made it that you could never come home” Nelly said seriously before sighing, “Just make sure you make some tortellini before you go.”

Jyun smiled, “Okay.”

“You should go see Tetsuo. He hates you a lot” Nelly remarked.

Jyun grimaced, “I didn’t really tell him I was leaving or anything…I guess I can’t blame him.”

Jyun held his chin and gazed…he missed them a little, didn’t he? Kotomi, Tetsuo…

…Roomi.

But…as much as he missed her, as much as he wanted to see her…he felt that the larger problem wasn’t that she rejected him.

It was seeing her happy with another man.

“Just stop being a wuss and go see her.”

Jyun looked up at his father, startled, “What…?”

Nelly munched on the bread, waving it at him, “What’s she going to say? She’ll probably be happy to see that you’re effin’ alive after that little stunt. You need closure, son.”

Jyun went silent and considered that, “…Maybe. I…I guess I’ll go see Kotomi.”

…His dad was right. Closure…he may never get over her, he knew he’d never love again…but closure was a step in the right direction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

…GOD, was NOTHING the same?

Kikanki looked like an empire. It looked like it had been extremely expanded on and…and well, it was gorgeous. He groaned. Well…he guessed he hadn’t been needed.

Walking in, he was met by a rather cool receptionist…what happened to Mariko? He smiled at her though. “Hi…I need to see Sei—oh wait, did she get married?”

The woman cocked a brow but nodded. Jyun hissed in his head. Damn it, he would miss one of his best friend’s wedding… “Then can you call and tell Ichinose-san that Jyun is here to visit her.”

“Look--” she started shortly.

“Ah ah ah” he sang, “Just call. I promise I’m not a crazy stalker.”

She tried to hide that she was rolling her eyes, not well though, and picked up her phone, dialing, and he smiled when he heard Kotomi’s voice. “I’m sorry to bother you, Ichinose-san…you have a visitor. He says his name is…Jyun?”

Jyun chuckled as the woman’s eyes widened at Kotomi’s rather loud outlandish response before looking at him, “W-well, he’s kind of dark…and he has long brown hair…”

“…Okay…” the woman said even slower.

Hanging up, she frowned, “She said if you’re…who she thinks you are, you’ll know where to find her.”

“Thanks” he bowed, wandering towards the elevator which was at least familiar.

He took a breath as the doors opened and was ultimately pleased that not much had changed on the main floor…except the people. He definitely received stares as he wandered into where Kotomi should be…taking a deep breath, he slowly opened the door and entered.

Tetsuo was sitting at the chair in front of the desk, Kotomi behind it, and she gasped, squealing as she stood. Tetsuo stood, laughing, “Oh my God, f—ker, you’re back!”

Jyun laughed, giving him the normal guy-to-guy embrace, “Yea, missed everyone.”

Kotomi leapt into his arms, hugging his neck, “You look so funny!”

“Missed you too, Kotomi” he grinned.

“You DO look funny” Tetsuo’s nose wrinkled, “I was like, 'dark?' but hell, you are.”

“Were you modeling?” asked Kotomi thoughtfully.

“No!” Jyun laughed, taking a seat beside Tetsuo, “Me model, that’d be awful.”

“I have to admit, you’re kind of hot…” sighed Tetsuo airily.

Jyun kicked his chair and Kotomi laughed, sitting back down as well, “What have you been up to?”

Jyun told his story and Tetsuo stared at him, stunned, “Mama Elli…? That…can’t be right.”

Jyun shrugged, staring awkwardly, “Stuff happens, I guess…”

Kotomi was silent before smiling happily, “Well, forget all that! I’m so happy you’re back.”

Tetsuo smirked, “I hope you know you’re about to be lassoed back into working.”

Jyun laughed as Kotomi stuck out her tongue, “I’d LOVE if you came back.”

“You’re doing fine without me, babe” smiled Jyun.

“No!” complained Kotomi, handing him a magazine, “Look.”

Jyun opened it and his eyes nearly crossed, “What the hell is this?”

“We’re known for our articles and our clothing now” she smiled tightly, “My photography has, reportedly, gone down the tubes over the last _two_ years.”

Jyun almost grimaced as one of the models had a huge Photoshopped blotch on her forehead, “I mean…Christ.”

Tetsuo grinned a little, “So…? Save my wife?”

Jyun tapped his chin and smiled vaguely, “Maybe…?”

“Of c’mon!” begged Kotomi.

Jyun sighed and stared at his feet, “…I…can’t really work with Roomi, Koto…”

Kotomi and Tetsuo glanced at each other. Kotomi frowned, “Roomi doesn’t work here, Jyun. She left like a month after you did.”

Jyun blanked, “How’d she get money for her place…?”

Tetsuo cleared his throat, “She moved in with Jouji.”

Jyun’s jaw grew taut and he pursed his lips, “Ah, yes…”

Kotomi stared and sighed, rubbing her cheek, “Jyun…I have to tell you this…”

He stared at her and said evenly, “Lay it on me.”

“Jouji was sleeping with one of my secretaries” she said with a sigh.

Jyun froze and Tetsuo sighed, “They’re going through a ugly divorce right now…he’s left her and is pretty much trying to cancel out anything they had agreed to.”

…That son of a bitch!

Jyun felt his jaw ticking like crazy and clenched the hands of the chair. If he thought it would have done him any good, he would have fought for her but…but she seemed so into him. It seemed like would have been a waste of time. And what the hell does he do? He CHEATS on her. How…how _dare_ he?

“…Where is she?” he muttered, wondering where his vow to never see her again went.

“Mm, he’s staying with his squeeze so she’s still at their house” Kotomi murmured before looking nervously at her knees, “And Jyun…there’s…one more teeny thing if you plan on seeing her.”

Jyun frowned and Kotomi twiddled her fingers, “While this affair was going on, Roomi was…well…pregnant.”

Jyun felt the blood drain from his face…

…A…baby?

“She’s eight months old now. Cutest little thing” Kotomi murmured, “Looks exactly like Roomi. Poor baby is stuck in the middle of all this.”

“…I see…”

So he not only cheats on Roomi…he cheats on Roomi when she was pregnant with his baby. He’d kill the bastard, so help him. 

He got the address from them for the house, typing it into his cell and getting a map to the place. It was nerve-wracking, the idea that…well, he was going to see her again. 

Jyun stopped and pondered for a moment. Was it weird if he didn’t feel vengeful? Because…he didn’t. He didn’t really feel like if Roomi had chosen him, this never would have happened. Somehow he thought that was a logical feeling but all he could think was this isn’t what she deserved.

…Was that normal?

Breathing in, he came to a townhouse, a nice little place on a rather quaint side of town. He could see Roomi here, he thought absently as he walked up to the door and started to knock.

But his hand froze.

…Oh God, he was going to see her again.

What was wrong with him? Why had he leaped at the first chance to see her again? He left the damn country never to see her again and what was he doing? Running at the sheer opportunity! He was nuts, he scolded himself. He had to get out of here. What Roomi did was none of his concern…

But he stopped once he was at the end of the steps and pictured his father…he’d been sleeping in a bathtub for a week and a half because of what his mother did. He was pretty sure he heard his strong father crying at night, demanding what he’d done wrong. His father hadn’t done anything wrong…he’d been wronged…

As had Roomi…

And just like his dad, maybe she just…needed someone to talk to. He didn’t know her state of mind but…but it couldn’t have been easy to have a baby involved and having found out your husband was cheating on you then was trying to take everything away.

…Where was the good in people?

Slumping a little, he marched back up the steps and closed his eyes. He was just here to check on her, nothing else. He knocked.

He jumped a little when the door just swung open and was met by the back of the woman who was marching away, talking rather vivaciously on the phone as she wandered back into another room…

…What?

“Come in, I’ll be with you in a sec!” she called.

And he could be a murderer…?

Cocking a brow, now rather concerned over her sense of safety, he looked ahead of him and gaped a little.

On the floor was…well…

The baby.

Kotomi was right, she looked EXACTLY like Roomi with the purple hair, done up in two tiny pigtails, and bright blue eyes. She was playing with a block set when she looked at him. He stared at her and gave her a timid little smile…that...

That could have been his baby…

Jyun was rather startled when she dropped what she was doing and crawled over to him. He waved his arms in silent horror as she sat up on her haunches and grabbed his ankle, staring up at him curiously before giving him the most babyish smile ever. He stared down at her and God knows when he became such a softy because he just about melted…

“One second” Roomi said to whoever she was talking to. There was a long moment of silence before Roomi said, “…Kotomi? …Why don’t I…? What…?”

He looked up when Roomi rushed around the corner. He stared at her, gaping a little, as she dropped her phone, her hands flying to cover her mouth. He stared her over and swallowed, finding his body somehow quivering with the desire to embrace her.

She’d cut her hair. It wasn’t extremely long anymore but hanging around her shoulders. Her body was…well, very nice, considering she’d just had a baby…and he had no idea her chest could get any bigger but apparently it could. Her eyes grew glittery and she barely whispered.

“Jyun…”

“U-uh, hey” he stuttered, quickly putting on a smile.

The baby babbled something, waving her hands up at him, signaling she wanted to be held. Roomi gasped, walking towards her, “N-no, Fujiwako.”

Jyun stared down at the baby before lifting her up, so very tiny and precious, “That’s okay. She just wants to know who the funny looking man is.”

Roomi paused and gaped as he smiled at Fujiwako who was examining his face rather closely, “Fujiwako, huh…? A pretty name for a pretty little girl…”

Roomi just stared at him and he finally turned to look at her before laughing nervously, “I, uh, know I look really weird. I, um, tanned a lot and my hair grew out…”

“…You don’t look weird at all” she murmured.

He stared at her as tears streamed down her face, “You…you _left_ because I hurt you. I’m so sorry, I-I never wanted to hurt you so much…and-and now you’re here again…”

He grimaced as she rubbed her face, “Say it. Say that I made a stupid, stupid mistake. I was dumb and petty and awful and I-I just went to Jouji to spite you. It’s the truth. I’m a horrible person and I got what I deserved.”

Jyun groaned and wandered cautiously towards her, pulling her into his free arm against his chest. His heart started to pulsate rapidly and he stroked her hair, whispering.

“Let’s forget all that, okay? We…we may have both made some mistakes and…and this is just what we have to deal with…I don’t blame you…I may have been angry as all get out about the situation but…I don’t blame you. And I don’t believe for a second that you deserved anything that Jouji has done to you. I could kill him for this.”

“You’re still too good to me” she laughed sadly.

“If that were true, I think things would have been very different” he shook his head.

She shook her head as well into his chest, “I wanted to know where you were. Kyo told me he’d call when he found out but…but I guess you didn’t want him to tell me.”

Jyun winced a little at that rather accurate assumption, “…I was a little…petty, I suppose.”

“I would have flown to you” she said rather drearily, “I would have come and told you that I was going to postpone my wedding…”

Jyun stiffened and slowly questioned, “You…were?”

She nodded rapidly, “I…I was just…saying stupid things to you. Like I said, I was being petty. I-I took those two days off when you were leaving so I could think things over…and I knew I couldn’t just…rush into marriage with him knowing you had feelings for me, especially when I had them for you too…”

Jyun was at a complete loss…was she serious? Was she… _honestly_ going to hold off the wedding until she was sure…? It…couldn’t be.

“I did wait for two months” she murmured, “I thought you just needed to blow off steam for a little while, that you’d be home and I’d tell you clearly how I felt. But…but you didn’t…and I just…married Jouji. Like a dumbass…”

“Roomi…”

She looked up at him sadly, “You move too fast. If…if things had just been a little slower, I…I would have…”

“Roomi, like I said, let’s not worry about that” he insisted, not sure he could handle anymore ‘what-ifs’. It was unfortunate if all this was true that he’d been ahead of himself and ran off when he still had a good chance of being with her. But…it didn’t change what had happened.

Fujiwako gurgled and Roomi smiled at her, “My bright and shining star from all this. The one thing I’d never trade from this ordeal is my Fuji.”

Jyun smiled down at her, “I can tell.”

Roomi’s eyes gazed up into his and he felt dazed. She could have been his all along…

He knelt down and gave her a very chaste kiss on the lips, no fiery sexual passion, no amorous desires…just a kiss. 

…He loved her so much.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Uh, I told you to go make good with her, not make out with her.”

Jyun looked at his father sulkily as he sat on the couch, hugging a pillow, both cursing and praising himself for actually slipping and kissing her today. “I don’t know what came over me. She just looked at me and I…couldn’t resist.”

Nelly rested his chin on the side of the sofa, murmuring, “…Well, tell her I don’t really like what happened with her and my son, but I definitely wouldn’t wish this adultery s—t on any person…”

“You okay, dad?” Jyun asked gently.

Nelly’s lips twitched as he clenched his eyes shut, “No…no, I’m _not_ okay. I would have died for your mother, I loved her that much, and what does she do? Run off and fuck around with some other guy.”

“As upset as you are, dad, it’s good that you’re talking about it” assured Jyun softly.

Nelly just gazed at the blazing fire, “Yea…”

Jyun grimaced as he sneezed rapidly, groaning as he hugged the pillow tighter, a chill running down his spine. Nelly gazed at him plainly.

“When’d you become such a girl?”

Jyun pouted slightly, “What does THAT mean?”

“Well you’re all quiet and perspective, not all boisterous and pain in the ass like you used to be. And...sensitive. Look, you’ve caught a cold” Nelly commented.

Jyun snickered, sniffling, “I don’t have a cold, I just sneezed a little. Besides, it’s effin’ snowing out there, I’ve lived in island climates for two years.”

“Be a man and suck it up.”

“I am!”

Nelly snickered and turned over on his back, “So…when are you going to see her again?”

Jyun winced and looked out the window, “I…I told her tomorrow.”

“Jyun…” Nelly said in a warning tone.

“I know, I know, but…she seemed freaked out. Like she was worried I was going to leave again…”

Nelly frowned thoughtfully and Jyun glanced at him sadly, “Dad…you think it’s bad that I still…love her? I…I haven’t been able to find anyone else. And…and I haven’t wanted to.”

Nelly blinked slowly before sighing, “You do what feels right for you, son. I can’t tell you it’s wrong to love her, that’d be wrong of me. I think…you and Roomi were right for each other. I also think that you two had to learn a hard lesson because you played your cards otherwise.”

Jyun sighed and glanced at him nervously, “Then…you’re not mad at me?”

“For what?” snorted Nelly, “You’ve never listened to a word I’ve said otherwise, why would you now?”

“That’s not what I asked, dad.”

Nelly glowered, “You’ve always been my hella independent son…you always did what you felt was right and for the most part, it never really screwed you over…”

“I think I messed up pretty hella bad there” Jyun commented.

“Of course you did, listening to Roomi’s stupid grandmother like she knew anything about you and Roomi’s relationship. You listen to a COMPLETE stranger instead of yourself and this is where it lands you. You’d probably be married now.”

Jyun drooped a bit and murmured, “…Yea.”

…But what had he said about ‘what-ifs’?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

…God, he nearly killed her.

Everything had been a rush…she had no time to even breathe anymore, dealing with lawyers and divorce trials. She was in an insane flurry of madness…really, what had she been thinking, just opening the door, not bothering to CONFIRM that it was her sister? It could have been an insane psychopath that would have killed her and her baby. But no, the lawyer call was just that much more important.

When she clicked over to Kotomi, whom she’d ASSUMED was the one standing in her doorway, she froze…she couldn’t…hear her? And…why would Kotomi call if she was _standing_ right there anyway?

The last person in the world that she’d imagined though was standing there, her baby clenching his ankle and staring up at him, enraptured almost.

…Jyun.

She felt him, even if she didn’t recognize him right off the bat. He’d grown even more unnaturally gorgeous with the long hair and tanned skin…something out a really cheesy romance novel but acceptable because he was actually pretty…

…She’d wanted to hit him SO hard.

But he looked so nervous, so rather meek compared to the arrogant persona she was used to. He almost looked a little freaked out by Fujiwako…which he may have been anyway, regardless. She’d been a little mortified when her innocent child expected him to pick her up…and she’d been shocked when Jyun did, giving her a smile and saying she had a pretty name…

…She’d missed him so much too…

Roomi frowned, kicking at the table as she gave Fujiwako another minced berry. Why had they kissed though? What on Earth would provoke either of them to do something so very awkward so soon?

…Oh hell, who was she kidding? Had Fujiwako not been there, she might have even tried to coax him into bed, intimacy the only thing her and Jyun overall had been able to express their feelings in, sadly. She would have shown that she had missed him, regretted every choice she made, that she couldn’t bear it now if he left again…

She slumped her shoulders as she gazed out the window of the café, shaking her head sadly. When her and Jouji got married, everything seemed okay. He was…nice. He came home and supported her, he brought her flowers, he ate dinner with her. It was the family life she’d never had…

It kind of went downhill with the introduction of Fujiwako though…

Jouji extremely lost interest in her when she got pregnant, like she was just a fat mass of blubber that didn’t deserve the simplest of acknowledgments. She…she knew she disgusted him. 

Once the baby came, she went instantly on a diet, trying to regain her original size. Her breasts were bigger and she tried all the techniques she could to prevent them from getting that ‘slump’. She…tried to get attractive again for him.

…Fujiwako had just learned to crawl when she walked in on him with Ura from the design division.

Like an idiot, an absolute sap, she tried to work things out. She had JUST had a baby, she didn’t want to divorce with the father so soon. Roomi had suggested counseling and more communication.

…He suggested divorce. And not only divorce, but repossessing the house, deleting her name off the contract. And that prenuptial agreement he had tackily begged her to sign? He now wanted out of that too, citing that he was ‘forced’ into it. 

It was a living hell.

…She never forgot Jyun during all that, during any of it. When she had her wedding, she wondered what theirs would have been like. Jouji had been insistent that it stay small and contained and outside. She was actually one of the few women that wanted to have it inside, having someone walking her to the altar. She…may have had that if it was Jyun she was meeting down the aisle.

When they picked out the house, she hadn’t wanted to live in the city anymore. But Jouji told her it was closer to work and that it didn’t make sense to make the thirty minute commute from the house she had preferred…Jyun would have complained but he always humored her.

And oh God…when she was pregnant with Fujiwako, she always thought…what would it have been like to be pregnant with his baby? She’d never forget that slight edge of delight she’d had when she THOUGHT she was…that never appeared in her pregnancy involving Jouji.

…He didn’t have to cheat on her. She’d never forgive him for that. But he must have known on some base level that she regretted him…

That she regretted losing Jyun.

“Sorry I’m late.”

She jumped from her thoughts, startled, as Jyun sat across from her, his hair messy, his nose red, as he was bundled up considerably. He glowered.

“I don’t miss winter.”

She smiled, “You don’t miss snow?”

“I ESPECIALLY don’t miss snow after having to freakin’ dig my way out of it today” he grumbled, unraveling his scarf.

Fujiwako perked up, as if recognizing him, and he smiled at her, “Hello there. You enjoying those very berries?”

She giggled and Roomi smiled, a bit bashful, “I ate them my entire pregnancy, it was like my only craving.”

He chuckled and ordered a cup of coffee before leaning back, clearing his throat, “So, uh…yea, about…yesterday…”

“It…it was…too soon” she admitted.

“Way too soon” he agreed.

“Uh, I…I was just so happy to see you” she smiled quickly, “L-let’s just…forget about that.”

“Okay” he agreed again before stretching his arms out over the top of the chair, staring at her faintly, “But…what now?”

“Now?” she asked, blinking at him.

“…Yea” he murmured.

Fujiwako giggled suddenly and Roomi gasped as she crawled across the table, “Fuji!”

Jyun laughed and picked her up, holding her in the crook of his arm, “Hello again to you too. You remember the weirdo?”

She babbled and he smiled at her before looking at Roomi, “I guess…we’ll see, huh?”

Her heart fluttered and she nodded. Yea…

Time would tell…and hopefully this time it wouldn’t lead to so many ‘what ifs’.


	16. Indeed

“Jyun…”

Roomi shook her head but smiled at the man, crawling around on the floor in his rather nice pair of work slacks, chasing the very, very happy Fujiwako. Jyun was her new favorite play thing…

Frowning as she put the light spread on a slice of bread, she felt a bit of depression hit her, remembering how Jouji had ignored their daughter’s existence pretty much. He never played with her…he’d held her once. What…what had the point been?

She looked up and her smile returned as Jyun growled playfully, capturing the baby and tickling her, sending Fujiwako into a hyper laughing fit. Putting the sandwich in a bag, she walked into the living room. But…it had been three, four months since Jyun had returned. She was ALMOST confident that he would stay forever but she never felt right until she called him before going to bed. He didn’t seem to mind but always ended the conversation with _‘I’m not going anywhere’._

He spent a lot of time there though…which both her and Fujiwako could appreciate. Roomi felt awful for being so tired that she could barely manage to give her precious any attention beside the necessity. Jyun made up for that, thankfully, and Fujiwako adored him. 

…She did too.

“Jyun, you’re going to be late for work. And look! Your pants are all dusty!” she scolded

Jyun sat up and grinned lightly, holding Fujiwako and resting his chin on her tiny shoulder, “Doesn’t she sound like such a mama, Fuji?”

Fuji gurgled a sound that could be construed as agreement and Roomi pouted, “Because I AM a mama, silly…now c’mon, I promise Fujiwako isn’t going anywhere.”

“Bai-bai?” Fujiwako asked, turning to look at him, now a year old and understanding very basic language.

“Aww, yea, I have to go bye-bye for a bit, baby girl” he cooed, kissing the back of her head, “Jyun will come visit you tomorrow though.”

Roomi grimaced and sighed, “Actually, I have to take her to a daycare tomorrow…”

“What? Why?” he demanded.

“Tomorrow’s the meeting” she mumbled anxiously, “I get to see the extent of what Jouji’s trying to take from me.”

Jyun was silent before posing the million dollar question, “Is he going to try and take Fujiwako?”

Roomi laughed humorlessly, “I doubt it since he barely acknowledges that she exists.”

Jyun frowned thoughtfully before saying, “I’ll watch her.”

“Oh Jyun, I can’t have you do that” she shook her head, walking towards the window.

“Why not?” he demanded lightly, standing and grabbing her arm, “You can depend on me if you need something, Roomi. It’d be a lot less stressful for you if you just let me come over and sit with her while you’re in the trial. I bet she’d like it a lot more than daycare.”

“Because I shouldn’t ask you” she whispered, “Because I…”

She closed her eyes as he hugged her shoulder, giving her the faintest of kisses on the forehead, “Roomi, I…”

She frowned as he paused before he smiled, shrugging, “I’ll tell you later. But I want Fujiwako for tomorrow. We’ll have a nice little date.”

Roomi smiled again. “If…you really want to. I’m not going to throw this on you if you don’t.”

“I really want to” he assured before holding Fujiwako out in front of him, “Hear that, Fuji? We have a date tomorrow!”

She squealed and Roomi laughed, taking her from him, “You’re going to be LATE, Jyun, c’mon.”

He pouted and stood, dusting off his pants, “You’re right…”

He leaned over and kissed Fujiwako’s forehead, “Bye, sweetie.”

“Bai-bai!”

Roomi blushed and handed him the bag, “Here, something for you to have when you get hungry.”

He grinned and she blushed more when he kissed her forehead again, “Always my secretary, eh?”

“Something like that” she chuckled.

“Thank you” he murmured against her skin.

She walked him to the door and Fujiwako waved cutely as he got into his car and drove off. Roomi watched after the car and murmured.

“No, thank you.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“That girl would make my work look absolutely trashy!”

Jyun wisely hid his dark glare behind ambivalence as the poor model in question shivered and looked hurt, wringing her fingers. She wasn’t stick thin and she was rather well-formed but she had a gorgeous face and complexion…The rather flamboyant designer looked aghast that Jyun selected this model for one of his ‘top’ works.

“Put the dress on her” Jyun instructed the crew, ignoring him.

“You! I swear, I’ll pull my line from this!”

“Jyun…” mumbled Kotomi anxiously.

Jyun wasn’t playing though. “I did a little research on you, y’know? Photographers cite that you’re ‘hell to work with’ and Jonavan Distalvi, one of _the_ photographers of this generation, said he’d rather eat a box of nails than work with you again. I think you’re hitting rock bottom and if you actually want to show your work, you better get off your high horse. I’m no Distalvi but I’m not dealing with you either.”

The man recoiled, stunned, before countering, snapping, “I-I don’t have to compromise my artistic integrity for any of you!”

“No, and you shouldn’t have to” Jyun agreed, “And while a designer has all the right to pick who’d look best in their design, I have all the right to notice that the person they chose won’t work and have two comparison shots. I’m trying to revive Kikanki’s photos and I’m sorry if you can’t work with that.”

The man opened his twisty mouth when… “Jyun!!”

Jyun couldn’t help but grin when Yagami Dana darted past all the very shocked crew and designer, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Oh, you idiots! Why didn’t I hear from anyone you were home?”

He laughed and hugged her waist, “Because you’re off staying in ice hotels in Russia, grammy, no one can find you.”

He set the woman down and she held his hands, a very, very stark contrast between icy pale and golden tan, “And look at you. You look so European…”

“Do I?” he cocked a brow, “Keiji, Steiner, and dad say I look like a girl.”

Dana snorted, playing with the end of his loose ponytail, “Well, maybe this. I’d kill for hair like that.”

“Grandma” he stuck out his tongue.

Dana smiled but then glanced at the designer, surprised, “Oh, I’m sorry, did I interrupt your session?”

“Uh, w-well…” the man stuttered, probably astonished to be in the great Yagada’s presence…

“Is she interrupting your session?” smiled Jyun darkly.

He shivered and laughed, “W-well, why not give the model a shot? I…I’m sure it’ll look interesting on her.”

Jyun nearly rolled his eyes but smiled more instead, squeezing his grandmother’s hand, “I’ll be a while, grammy, but I want to talk to you…”

“I have to go pick up your grandfather anyway then I was going to do some drop-ins around the boutiques” she frowned, glancing at her watch, “Four hours work? We can all go to dinner.”

“Sounds great” Jyun agreed.

She kissed his cheek and he sighed, going to work, taking images before going to his laptop and showing them to the designer. He grumbled but did mutter.

“She does fill out the chest a little more than Francine does…”

“Mm.”

He guessed in a way it was nowhere near as time consuming as it had been in Italy, one of the fashion capitals of the world. Done in about three hours, he went to his office (the very same office as before) and sat down, reviewing the images. After a moment, he picked up his cell phone, dialing Roomi’s number.

“Hello?”

“Hey, was just checking on you. You seemed a little shaken about this deal tomorrow” Jyun murmured, playing with his tablet.

“I’m fine” she assured with a sigh.

He frowned, hearing Fujiwako whining in the background, “What’s wrong with Fuji?”

“She’s been cranky since you left” Roomi chuckled, “You want to talk to Jyun, baby?”

Jyun smiled as Fujiwako’s whining became louder as the phone was pressed to her ear, “Hey, what’s the matter, fussy? Didn’t I say we had a date tomorrow, hmm?”

She sniveled, “Nah hewa?”

He assumed that she meant he ‘wasn’t there’. “Tomorrow, sweetie. When you wake up, I’ll be there.”

Naturally she didn’t understand him and he sighed, apologizing as Roomi sighed as well into the phone, “Sorry.”

“It’s okay…she’s probably only anxious because her mama is too…”

Jyun tapped his fingers against his desk, “Take a nice warm bath or something. It’s not going to do you any good being stressed out about this.”

“I can’t really help it though…”

“Just remember, whatever happens, I’ll…I’ll be there for you” he offered softly.

She was silent before murmuring, “You shouldn’t be.”

“But I want to be.”

“…I, uh, should go though. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay…sleep well.”

“Silly” she scoffed, “I’m still calling you before I go to bed.”

“Fine” he sighed airily, “But I’m always going to tell you the same thing: I’m not leaving again.”

“Still. Talk to you later.”

“Okay.”

He clicked off and sighed once more, reclining back as he stared at the flat screen monitor.

Hoshiko, Carrie, his relatives…they’d all been startled when he admitted he was associating with Roomi. Hoshiko had seemed to have very mixed feelings about it despite them having been rather good friends before. But what could he say…? He admitted to them that two years had done nothing to make his feelings wane. And regardless if they didn’t have a chance, he still wanted to see her as much as he could. The family had gone quiet on that before they became as supportive as they always were…and said that if he ever felt the desire to bring Roomi, he should and that they wouldn’t bite on her. Much.

He smiled vaguely, folding his hands over his stomach. It made him happier than he wanted to, seeing her…and hell, seeing her daughter from another guy made him happy too. Fujiwako was just so…cute. She seemed abandoned in the way of attention from her father and he just loved spending time with her. 

He only worried that he was going to get walked all over again. But only so much because Roomi seemed horrified by the idea of depending on him for anything as simple as buying her a bag of sugar.

She seemed worried about tomorrow…he couldn’t see parting from that guy being that bad.

…Right?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nelly groaned, slumping towards his door and wondering why people liked showing up like it’d really make him feel any better. Slipping his hand over the knob, he thought he felt a jolt saying, ‘what’s on the other side of the door is going to yell at you…a lot’. But he ignored that, thinking what the hell kind of feeling was THAT?

“Yagami Nerimaru!”

…Damn it, the door knob tried to warn him!

His mother stalked in behind him as he slumped, walking away, “How DARE you not contact me about all this?! What is going on?!”

“My wife left me, mama, that’s all there is to it” he murmured.

“All there is to it?” she demanded incredulously, “Have you talked to her? Have you questioned WHY?”

“Why do I care ‘why’? She’s been sleeping with another man, she LEFT with that other man, and she hates me. That about sums it up” he grunted, slamming down in his chair.

Dana opened her mouth but stopped and wandered over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, stroking his hair, “…How have you been?”

“I’m fine…Jyun forces me to eat and wake up everyday so I really haven’t spent as much time self-loathing as I want to” he mumbled.

“He loves you. I bet he doesn’t want you to think this is your fault” she speculated.

“33 years, mama?” he whispered, “33 years, three kids…what…what did I do? What did I do that could possibly push her away?”

Dana shook her head and he closed his eyes, “I’m the only one…all of my siblings have happy marriages and I’m the one loser that divorces…there had to be something wrong with me…”

Dana scowled, “If Elli had found something at fault with you after three decades she should have had the decency to discuss it with you, not cheat on you.”

“I know…” Nelly murmured sadly.

Dana pursed her lips, “Has your brother been to see you lately? I'm surprised he's even left you alone a minute.”

“Yea, which one?”

“Koji.”

Nelly grimaced and laughed, quickly pulling away, “Oh, Koji…”

His mother’s brown eyes narrowed and he scratched his chin, “He’s kind of…laid up. He shattered his ankle, falling…”

“NELLY.”

“I’m sorry! A lot is going on. A LOT.”

She seemed angered and he sighed, shaking his head. Should have listened to that door knob…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roomi shuffled slowly up the steps of her home before stopping at the door. ‘Her home’? She bit her lower lip and bit back her sobbing…

_“I want the house back” Jouji had said simply._

_The judge didn’t bite. “It’s in both of your names, Kamiya, I don’t see why you deserve it anymore than she does.”_

_“Except that I made the down payment and was the one paying the mortgage every month” he insisted, “It’s MY house.”_

_Roomi grimaced and the judge stroked his chin, glancing at her, “Unfortunately, if he was the only contributor, the house would have to go to him.”_

_Roomi nodded without a word. Who cared that she didn’t really have anywhere else to go?_

_“Then I’ll give you two months to vacate.”_

_“Two months?” demanded Jouji incredulously._

_Roomi shot him a hot glare and the judge said sarcastically, “Aren’t we being generous? Three months it is.”_

_Jouji pursed his lips and the judge looked over the file, “And the child involved, what plea do you make?”_

_Roomi knew that he was just going to give her custody…_

_“I wish to give the mother complete and absolute custody. I want nothing to do with the child” Jouji said as if he were talking about the weather._

_Roomi’s eyes widened as the judge’s narrowed, “What do you mean?”_

_“I don’t want partial custody, I don’t want weekends, I don’t want…anything. The sole caretaker will have to be her.”_

_…NOTHING?_

_“I’m not sure what to make of that” the judge said after moments of silence, “If I write that you don’t want anything to do with her, it’d be very difficult for you if you change your mind.”_

_“I doubt I would, sir.”_

_The judge looked unimpressed…very unimpressed before looking to Roomi who was kneading her hands, shocked, “And how do you find this, Seiwa-san? It’s none of my business but I wouldn’t want someone that could do this near my child anyway.”_

_Roomi opened her mouth to say that Fujiwako at least needed a quarter-time father. She’d had no father either practically, she wanted HER baby to have one…but trembling, she whispered._

_“If…if that’s what he wants.”_

_“I also wanted to discuss the child support…” Jouji echoed in, cautiously._

_“Save your breath” the judge interrupted, “You may get out of being any part of this child’s life but she is alive because of your choices and you will pay for her well-being whether you like it or not.”_

_Jouji didn’t look pleased at all and Roomi wanted to punch him in the face, scream at him, demand ‘why?’._

_Jyun was right…_

She hadn’t known what kind of person Kamiya Jouji was.

Swallowing the huge lump in her throat, she shoved the door open and shivered, growing angry because…well, Jyun and Fujiwako weren’t there.

Furious for whatever reason, she stalked outside of the house once more, fighting tears. She hated men. They were unreliable, the ones she cared about all seemed to LEAVE her…and did she mention UNRELIABLE?

“Roo?”

She jumped, surprised, when she heard a voice call across the way. Turning her head, she gasped, a little surprised. The sun was setting so Jyun was just about the only one there…he was sitting on a swing on the playground near the house, Fujiwako sitting in his lap in her snowsuit, looking as content as she could be…

“…Jyun…” she murmured.

He stood, walking towards her, looking concerned, “My bad, were you worried? Fujiwako seemed a little depressed all cooped up in the house so we’ve been hanging out outside. I was going to try to be back before you, but--”

She rapidly shook her head, calming her rather ridiculous anger, “No, no, I’m…sorry.”

He tilted his head at her, “For what?”

She trembled before the floodgates broke and she completely shattered, sobbing. Jyun wrapped his arm around her, leading her to sit on a bench, asking softly.

“What happened?”

Roomi got through a teary, broken, discombobulated version of what Jouji had demanded and Jyun met the end of the story with an almost strange silence. After a long, long moment, enough time to actually calm her down, he said: “I’ll kill him.”

She sniveled and squeezed his leather clad hands, “No…no, I--”

“Stop it, Roomi” he snarled, “You DID NOT deserve this. I’m sick of you saying that. No one deserves to be completely mistreated and disrespected like this! It disgusts me to think that someone can just do this. And why? They never have a good reason, it’s just stupidity, ugh!”

She closed her eyes and hugged his side, “What will I do, Jyun? I have some savings but…but it’s barely enough to take care of a baby and pay for an apartment.”

“You’ll stay with me.”

Roomi froze and looked up at him, stunned, “W-what?”

Jyun rubbed the side of his face, “I need to start moving out of my dad’s house…I think I’m just starting to bug him now and my main concern was becoming a bother to him so it’s a signal I need to leave. When I find my place, you can come and stay with me.”

“No I can’t!” she blurted, “Jyun, why? Why can’t you be mean to me and-and tell me I should rot out on the street?”

Jyun went silent and said after a moment, his voice tinted with a measured tone of anger, “Because you should know that I’m not that kind of person.”

Roomi tugged her fingers, looking anxious, “I-I know that. But I…I can’t accept your kindness when I…I did something so cruel to you. You…deserve better…”

“Roomi” he said calmly, “I still love you.”

The expression on her face was almost pricelessly flabbergasted, her eyes wide and her mouth open, agape, “…Wh-what?”

“I don’t love you any less than I did when I told you the first time” he said with a sigh, “As much as I hated myself for that perceived weakness over the last two years, it doesn’t change the fact. I love you…and no matter how you feel about me, no matter what happens, no matter if you end up with _another_ man, you’ll still be the only one I love…and I want to take care of you, even if it’s only until you get back on your feet.”

Fujiwako purred as she sat in Jyun’s lap contently. He smiled at her and kissed the top of her downy head, “And I can’t think of any two people I wouldn’t mind rooming with more.”

Roomi still seemed floored and he sighed, standing, “C’mon, I’ll take you guys to dinner.”

“J-Jyun…”

“Its fine, Roo. I don’t expect you to have those kind of feelings for me anymore…if you ever had them to begin with” he shrugged simply.

Roomi gaped at his back…WHAT?

…She…hadn’t ever told him, had she?

…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Wait, wait, I’ll get on the front!” Roomi insisted.

“Roomi, this thing could literally crush you” grunted Jyun, hissing as he nearly fell backwards, “GOD!”

Finally, reaching the living room, he dropped the gigantic box and fell on top of it, panting heavily. Roomi knelt in front of him and pouted as he glowered at her.

“Woman…a box of shoes should not weigh a quarter ton.”

Kyo’s wife looked awkward as she held Fujiwako, having actually just accidentally walked by, “Uh, I…can grab some boxes if you want to take the baby…”

Jyun stood, bending his back before stroking his chin, “So by your awkwardness around Fujiwako I’m guessing you won’t be having any of Kyo’s devil spawn, right?”

She laughed slowly, “I, uh, honestly haven’t really thought about it…”

Roomi smiled, taking Fujiwako from her, “Regardless, thank you. I think I can handle her now.”

She nodded rapidly and made her escape. Roomi frowned after her as Jyun unloaded more things, “She’s rather timid…more timid than I imagine Kyo with.”

Jyun shrugged, setting the final boxes in the room, “There’s a little more to it than that but yea…”

Roomi blinked and he rubbed his eyes, shaking his head, “I forget how much stuff women have. All my stuff from Italy and when I lived in Japan before fit in ten boxes. You took three dozen…”

Roomi had told Jyun that three months was the time she’d been granted to vacate. Jyun had snarled, saying she wouldn’t stay on that bastard’s property longer than a week. Give him a few days and he’d find them a place. As apprehensive as she had been about making such a huge step since they’d just started speaking again, she couldn’t argue that leaving from Jouji’s property was the best idea. Once she found a job and had saved up enough, she’d move out…this would just have to make due for now.

She stuck out her tongue though and he rolled his shoulders, slamming down on his couch and smiling at her, “So you like it?”

“The house?” she questioned before giggling, skipping out on the deck, “I LOVE the river view.”

Jyun followed her out and chuckled, leaning over, “I thought it was really nice…my villa in Italy overlooked the ocean, I kind of missed looking out at the water.”

“My villa overlooking the ocean” she smiled, shaking her head, “Lavish as ever.”

He smiled some, “I’ve grown up a little…”

“You still have your huge SUV.”

Jyun grinned, “Well, that was a gift.”

Fujiwako squealed and dove from Roomi’s arms to Jyun’s. Jyun laughed and kissed her cheeks loudly, “You’re so silly! Are you excited?”

Fujiwako giggled and Roomi smiled but frowned when Jyun yawned widely…she had to wonder…

“I guess your family doesn’t agree with you so they didn’t want to help…?” she questioned slowly.

He licked his lips as he looked dreary, “Nah, I didn’t tell them when I was moving in. I wanted to do it on my own. If they’re going to be surprised about anything they’ll be surprised I moved in so fast.”

“Jyun! You’re exhausted, if they would have helped you should have told them” she scolded.

He shrugged and cleared his throat, “You two should head to bed though.”

Roomi frowned, “We only managed to set up the one bed though.”

“I know. I’m going to just throw out a blanket and sleep on the floor down here” he yawned again.

Roomi gawked, “I can’t let you do that! You’ve been doing a majority of the work. I’ll sleep on the floor.”

“I’m not an asshole” he said simply before gazing at Fujiwako, “And don’t pick up that word, pretty.”

She gabbled and Roomi hugged his waist, surprising him, “Jyun, just go to bed. I’ll stay up and then we can trade.”

“If you’re really that worried about it, let’s sleep together” he said rather matter-of-factly. 

Roomi’s eyes widened and he figured she might get mad at him but he really wasn’t going to make her stay awake or sleep on the floor so he could have the bed. It was ridiculous…

“Okay.”

Jyun nearly dropped Fujiwako, gawking, “WHAT?”

Roomi shrugged, taking Fujiwako from him, “It’s not like we’re going to do anything, right?”

“B-but--”

“You offered” she smiled sweetly, “And you thought I was going to say ‘no’. Serves you right.”

He pursed his lips as she headed upstairs. Indeed…

Sighing, he followed them up and just crashed into bed, not having the energy to dig out any night clothing. He was at least wearing track pants…he dozed off, the day full of weight lifting taking it’s toll…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The bathroom was amazing. A marble almost hot tub size bathtub and separate sauna like shower? And the triple sink…she loved it. A lot…

Fujiwako, all warmed up from a bath, curled against her and mewed, dozing off. Roomi smiled and kissed her baby’s forehead. Yea…Fuji had been excited about all this. And honestly so was she, even if it wasn’t permanent. 

She blinked, finding Jyun sleeping heavily in the bedroom, actually snoring. Sighing, she shook her head and set Fujiwako down on the bed so she could go shut off the hall lights. But absolutely suddenly, Fujiwako revived and squealed, crawling over to Jyun and on top of him. Roomi gasped, hissing a little.

“Fujiwako, no!”

To her horror, Fujiwako started kissing Jyun’s cheeks happily and Roomi wondered where she got , _that_ from…or if it was genetic. She flustered and scolded herself and started to walk over to pick her loving child up. But suddenly Jyun chuckled sleepily, wrapping his arms around her baby.

“Aww, you givin’ Jyun some lovins’?” he cooed, kissing her cheek.

She gurgled and Jyun rested her back on his stomach and they both pretty much went under immediately. Roomi stared and smiled, turning off the light and crawling in beside the two, feeling rather shy. But she squeaked when Jyun grabbed her by the side, gently tugging her closer.

“If we’re going to sleep together, you might as well keep me warm…serves you right, hmm?” he murmured, dazed, his chin rested on top of her head.

She blushed deeply and sighed, happier than she should have been in the midst of all this…

Indeed.


	17. Phobia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon

“Wow…you have a really generic job market here.”

Jyun looked up from the newspaper at Roomi who was looking through her own copy, scowling, “I mean…do people weave anymore?”

He chuckled, “Basket weaving is very popular here. If you go further south, you’ll find a lot of rice fields and they use a lot of baskets and stuff in that area. And they’re very decorative.”

Roomi sighed, “I don’t think that’s a job for me.”

“I would say not” he smiled.

She glanced at him and smirked, “Do you really need those or are you trying to look dignified?”

Jyun was wearing wire framed reading glasses and she was pretty sure Jyun had perfect vision back two years ago…but he sighed, shaking his head. “All those years of hours of Photoshopping hit me hard. These are corrective so I don’t expect to have them forever but everything gets kind of blurry when I try to read…”

Roomi frowned, folding her paper and going to sit beside him on the couch, staring at him curiously. He looked up at her, cocking a brow.

“What…?”

“I, uh, have an idea but I don’t want to…insult you but how old are you, just to be sure I have the right number?”

He leered at her, “I am 33 years old. I’ll be 34 in a few months.”

“Oh my God! You’re almost 40!” she squealed.

Jyun just sighed, “And last I checked you’re 27…”

“Yea, I haven’t even HIT 30 yet, old man” she said haughtily.

“Oi, old man…”

Roomi giggled and scurried away to the kitchen to answer the ringing phone. He smiled and sighed. He did feel a little old, to be honest. Not because…well, he was all that old. He remembered being thirteen and thinking, dude, once you hit thirty, it’s all over…hitting thirty barely felt like anything. He’d just kind of felt like…well, always. He guessed it was just all that had happened that was wearing on him.

Seven months his mother and father had been separated. Seven…long, long months.

“Jyun! Jyun! Jyun!”

He grunted as Fujiwako leaped into his lap, giggling happily, “Jyun! Jyun! Jyun!”

She, apparently, had learned how to properly say his name and it was pretty much the extent of the vocabulary she used at the moment. He smirked and picked her up, nuzzling her nose. “Yes, Jyun. Your name’s Fujiwako. Fujiwako. Fujiwako. Fujiva…wow, that’s a tongue twister after a while, Fuwijako.”

“Fuwijako!”

He laughed and tickled her, “You’re silly.”

Roomi peeked out at the two, on the phone, “Jyun, Kotomi is inviting me to dinner. Did you want to go?”

Jyun frowned, “I was going to the dinner night tonight but I guess I could cancel…”

“No, no” she quickly waved, “I’ll, uh, tell Koto I can’t go.”

Jyun scowled, “Sheesh, Roo, I’ll take care of Fuji. My family would love her.”

Roomi looked very unsure about that but Jyun knew better. His family could be very, very forgiving and had asked him to bring her to dinner night now that they were living together. Roomi, however, was horrified by the idea. She was very convinced they hated her…she just didn’t know his family very well. As angry as they could get they weren’t hateful types…

Well…except with his mother. 

Sighing, he stood, grinning, “C’mon Fujiwako, let’s get you all pretty.”

“Are you sure, Jyun?” Roomi asked anxiously.

“Positive. And I’ll carry you over my shoulder next week if I have to to get you there” he told her simply.

She pouted but told Kotomi she could come. He went up the steps and sighed, knowing his family would be receptive.

But he still had to wonder…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Oh my God, she looks EXACTLY like Roomi” gasped Hoshiko, staring at Fujiwako.

Jyun smiled as the baby shyly pulled the edge of his coat over her face. “Yea, but I’ve never known EITHER of them to be shy but she’s just being silly.”

Carrie cooed, looking down Jyun’s coat, “She’s so adorable!”

Kurt cleared his throat, “Well…”

“No.”

He sulked and Jyun smirked, “You want more kids with Carrie?”

Kurt just sighed and Joe played with his bandana, scowling, “MORE kids…”

Joe and Hotaru had had a very difficult time having a child…Hotaru had suffered her second miscarriage a few months ago and she was just…crushed. Jyun smiled and quickly, but smoothly, changed the subject.

“Speaking of kids, where’s my dad?”

“He’s teasing my husband” smirked Popuri before she smiled at the baby who peeked out before hiding again, offering tea.

“Aww, he’s acting normal.”

His Aunt Jill smiled, “Thanks to you, dear. I don’t think any of us could have talked him out of his depression.”

“He’s still hurting” Jyun warned, “Just…I guess I tried to help all I could.”

“I’m here. Food?”

Jyun smirked as his brother came in, his wife behind him, looking as bashful as Fujiwako was acting. He lifted his coat a little and stared down at her.

“What are you doing? You know you’re not anti-social, little girl.”

“Jyun” she whined.

“Aww! She knows your name, that’s so cute!” cooed Carrie.

Kyo crossed his arms and cocked a brow, “So…you brought the elusive Fujiwako?”

Jyun coaxed her out of his jacket and she looked around, whining nervously. He frowned and buried his nose in her hair, “Stop that, baby, no one’s going to hurt you.”

Emma, who was playing with Felicie and Tsumaru, rushed over, “Can I hold her, Uncle Jyun?”

“She’s being a little cranky right now, Ms. Em, but once she gets out of her funk” he smiled, petting Emma’s hair.

Fujiwako looked at the children and saw they were playing something that looked interesting before pointing, “Go?”

“If you like” Jyun smirked, setting her on the floor.

She half crawled, half walked, and pushed between Emma and Tsumaru, watching them play intently. Kyo blinked rapidly.

“Wow, Roomi clone to the max.”

“I know” Jyun smiled, “She’s a lot of fun.”

Kyo glanced at him but seemed about to say something.

“Woah, woah.”

Jyun looked up and frowned before looking down. He grimaced, getting on his knees, “You silly girl, are you trying to trip Uncle Koji up? He’s already got one bad leg.”

Fujiwako had caught sight of Koji limping in on crutches and that caught her attention next, sending her to crawl between his legs curiously. Koji smirked, taking the baby from Jyun and slamming down on the recliner, setting her on his leg. “Knock yourself out, kid, it’s not much to look at.”

She went to work examining his cast and Jyun chuckled. He yelped as Emma giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, tugging him backwards. Felicie skipped over as well, but not before guiding Tsumaru to his grandmother, and well, he guess he had it coming, they started messing with his hair…

Carrie cocked a brow but snickered, “You’re pretty…”

He probably had enough ribbons in his hair to make a lolita cry and those weird bows… Fujiwako, fascinated, came over and braced herself against his chest with her tiny hands, standing wobbly. He smirked down at her.

“I’m sure if you were older you’d have done this by now too.”

She gurgled and he smirked more when Felicie and Emma squealed, running off, leaving his hair all a wreck and prettified.

Kyo came out of the kitchen, having gone to raid for pre-dinner snacks, and choked on the Cheez-its. Jyun sighed and tried to untie some but not before Nelly appeared…the man stared at him for a long moment. 

“Huh.”

Hoshiko laughed and crawled on the floor, helping Jyun, “I think I did this once or twice with you, Jyun…”

“Yea…” he sighed.

Fujiwako squealed, finally completely comfortable, and scurried around before crashing down on her bottom, giggly. Nelly blinked and walked over, picking her up, “Well hello there, mini-Roomi.”

She made a ‘squee’ sound as Nelly toted her around and Jyun chuckled. Standing, he stretched and Kyo tapped his arm.

“Let’s talk for a sec.”

Jyun glanced at him but nodded, wandering out on the deck. Kyo shut the door and crossed his arms, frowning.

“You know…you’re not her father, right?”

Jyun’s brows rose at this strange question, “Um, yea, I noticed.”

Kyo rubbed his chin and said carefully, “I…just don’t want you to get walked all over, bro.”

Jyun shook his head, “I love spending time with her…I love spending time with Roomi. As…long as I’m just happy for now, I’ll suffer the consequences later.”

Kyo sighed, “Is that how you want it to be, Jyun? Fun for a little while, hurt later?”

“…I don’t know, Kyo” he grimaced after a moment, “I…just want things back the way they used to be. A little different, but the past.”

“You’re kind of quiet” Kyo admitted, his brows furrowing.

“How so?” Jyun questioned, confused, “Everyone keeps saying that but I don’t think I’m talking any less than I used to…”

“Mm, a little. Just…your tone. It’s weird…”

Jyun frowned and shrugged, “I was alone in Italy, Kyo. I didn’t really talk to a lot of people because it was easier to keep to myself. So I guess I am a little quieter…”

“Dad said when you guys were rooming you’d doze off in random places too.”

Jyun rolled his eyes, “What are you guys analyzing me for? I’m an old man, I’m napping.”

“Not that old” snorted Kyo.

“Same thing” sighed Jyun, “I was alone and it was quiet and whenever I just sat around, I tipped over for a nap. No big deal.”

“I think you’re depressed.”

Jyun’s eyes widened and he turned to glare at Kyo, “And how’d you come up with that since I’m quiet and napping?”

“Not just that, just…the way you are. You seem…a lot less…Jyun like?” Kyo frowned, “Like, what you said on the phone, that that old you died. That was like an understatement. You just seem to be…so lost. I don’t know, maybe I’m just imagining it…”

Jyun silently gazed out at the stars and smiled a little sadly, “No…”

Kyo glanced at him before shrugging, “Well, enough of that. How’s the sex?”

Jyun’s eyes widened considerably and he flushed, looking away. Kyo cocked a brow, smirking, “What is THAT reaction? You and Roomi are at least bonking a little, right?”

“N-no!” he stuttered, his cheeks getting redder.

“You’re acting like a pubescent teen” Kyo snorted, “When I know for a FACT you’ve had more sex than a hooker.”

Jyun pursed his lips and his eyes shifted to the side as he mumbled silently, “I…haven’t had sex in…three years.”

Kyo laughed and Jyun hit him, “I’m serious!”

“No you’re not” Kyo sighed, chuckling still.

“The last time I had sex was with Roomi…before I left and before she got really serious with that bastard” Jyun mumbled, resting his chin on the deck, “And I didn’t do anything while I was in Italy.”

Kyo stared at him, “…Are you REALLY serious?”

“Yep.”

“No wonder you’re depressed! Go get laid!” Kyo commanded.

“No! I-I don’t want to…” he grumbled.

Kyo tapped the railing of the deck, staring at his brother quizzically before demanding, “What’s up? Tell me.”

“Nothing!”

“Jyun.”

“It’s none of your business!” Jyun blustered.

They had a glare contest for a long moment before Jyun covered his face, moaning, “Sex…disgusts me…”

“…Come again?”

“It grosses me out.”

“…Jyun, bro, you’ve…had threesomes and then some and…and whatever, and you’re saying that sex grosses you out?” Kyo reasoned carefully.

“Yes…I…I swore off sex if I couldn’t have it with Roomi, right? And…and of course, I had…urges, so I…just jerked off. A lot…”

Kyo blinked as Jyun got a little pinker, “B-but then I realized that…the…stuff is…life.”

“…What the hell are you talking about?” Kyo demanded incredulously, confused.

“My…stuff, it’s…like, for…life.”

After a moment, Kyo slowly moved away from Jyun. Jyun glowered at him and shook his head, “Look, I know I’m nuts, but I can’t help it. I really don’t even get that aroused anymore…”

“So you’re saying…sex disgusts you because your…stuff makes…babies?”

“Well, it didn’t really disgust me until I started doing my own…self-gratification more frequently.”

“Jyun…it’s always been your…I’m not sure how that’s changed.”

“I know” he mumbled sadly.

“Jyun! Jyun!”

Jyun straightened up and looked up as Nelly walked out, carrying Fujiwako, “You two done with your little girly heart-to-heart?”

“Dad, Jyun’s disgusted by sex” Kyo ratted out.

“Kyo!”

Nelly cocked a brow and cleared his throat, “Uh…why?”

“Because it creates life.”

“That is not the reason!”

Nelly smirked and kissed Fujiwako’s downy head, “Yea, it creates life. Like this. Is that so bad?”

Jyun sighed and shook his head, “I mean when I do THAT, I’m wasting…”

He suddenly sobbed and buried his face in his hands again, “Ugh! I can’t believe I’m talking about this!”

Nelly chuckled and handed Fujiwako to him, “It’s okay, son, I’m sure you’ll be okay with it sooner or later.”

Jyun nodded miserably and they headed in as Popuri called for dinner. Yea, he was nuts…and maybe he was…

Kind of depressed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Num num!”

Popuri giggled, “Aww, you like it, baby?”

Fujiwako was chewing on a piece of freshly baked bread with very berry jam spread, the sticky jelly all over her face. She licked her hands and made her gurgle agreement sound from her place in Nelly’s lap. Jyun chuckled and smiled at her. She’d really taken to everyone, especially his dad. It was pretty funny when she noticed Koji and Nelly were twins. She would stare at Nelly then turn around and stare at Koji before staring at Nelly again. He kind of recalled thinking that was weird as a kid himself...

He jumped up when there was a knock at the door, “I got it, Aunt Po.”

Licking his fingertips of jam, he opened the front door with his clean hand, and blinked, “Roo?”

She looked around nervously and smiled lightly, “Uh, dinner finished early so I thought I’d relieve you of Fuji duty…”

“Num num!”

Roomi smirked and Jyun smiled, glancing over his shoulder, “I don’t know, she’s having the time of her life in there…”

Hoshiko peeked out and Jyun blinked as both girls kind of froze, staring each other down…

“…Hoshiko” Roomi smiled nervously.

“Roomi…”

It was one of those moments where any man would have thought they’d go into a huge cat fight…but started crying hysterically and hugging instead. He stared at them blankly and the others peeked out.

“Mama” Fujiwako squealed.

Roomi looked up and flushed as his family greeted her, as if those two years hadn’t elapsed. The major demand of the night was from his father…asking if she’d always been so short.

It made him happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“I’m glad you guys like her so much. She’s probably not used to so much attention.”

Nelly blinked and glanced over his shoulder as Roomi slid out on the deck, smiling shyly. Fujiwako was sleeping in his arms, her head tossed back and gaping, breathing faintly. He chuckled, staring down at her.

“She’s a sweet little thing. It’s always happier when we have little people around…”

Roomi nodded and wandered over, clenching the railing, “I, uh…I kind of wanted to apologize to you guys but…you’re all so nice to me, it’s kind of crazy…my family would have taken me out and stoned me if they were in your place.”

Nelly shrugged some, “I guess I was a little angry that…you hurt Jyun. But really, none of us can _blame_ you. I mean, three years of being in limbo sounds pretty awful. I don’t blame you for trying to move on.”

“I hate myself for hurting him” she whispered, “And…making such a stupid decision. I could…I could have been happy.”

“It’s done, Roomi, don’t continue to beat yourself up over it. I’m sure Jyun isn’t either…”

She sighed and glanced at him before smiling sadly, “Doesn’t it suck?”

“Yea, that’s a vast understatement.”

“Everyone asks if…if I’m okay” Roomi shook her head.

“God” Nelly groaned, “Don’t you hate that question?”

Roomi nodded rapidly, sighing again, “…I guess…all I can do is move on. I…I may have been betrayed by the man that swore to…to uphold our union forever but…but it failed and…all I can do is move on.”

Nelly propped his chin in his hand and smiled, “If you can…move on and take my son with you.”

Roomi pressed her lips together tightly, “I…I’m not sure I can. I can’t…bring myself to feel like I deserve Jyun…he’s…he’s too kind to me. I…I guess I deserve that though, that I hate how sweet he is to me when I rather he hate my guts…”

Nelly nodded slowly, “Regardless…I want my son to be happy too and…I’m not going to intrude but if…if you’re what makes my son happy, that’s what I want for him.”

She looked to him and he smirked, “And you have a handful. The boy’s crazy.”

Roomi blinked, “What? What do you mean?”

“Oh, if you haven’t noticed yet, you probably won’t…”

She blanked as he started to walk back into the house…what?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“It’s SO hot” gushed Roomi, fanning herself.

She looked up from her place in front of the fan, Jyun slumping down the steps. She sighed and was about to complain that she was going to melt…before something hit her.

Quickly glancing at the clock, she was shocked.

“Jyun?”

“Mm?” he murmured, wandering into the kitchen to make coffee.

“It’s…10 a.m.” she gasped.

He glanced at her, his brow cocked, “Yea…?”

“That’s BEFORE 2 p.m.” she pointed out reasonably.

Jyun chuckled, “Sleeping that late now gives me a headache…”

Roomi gaped a little. Who WAS this? 

Sure enough, when Nelly had told her that ‘Jyun was crazy’, Roomi started paying very close attention to him…

He drank…a lot. Of course he always drank a lot but the way he went about it was completely different. He took a series of shots over a day and by night time, he had polished off a whole bottle. While still better than his 'finishing a bottle in a sitting', at least back then he took a few days off from drinking. This was...well, daily.

She noticed he ALSO was…well, it was weird, but he was ‘quiet’. But…not really quiet. No, quiet wasn’t appropriate…maybe reserved. He spoke softly, he didn’t really overly speak, like he didn’t really like…conversation. 

And a really huge thing was…well, she noticed a lack of his normal two year prior innuendo.

Apparently, he also woke up before afternoon now as well. 

Crazy? Not really, but…different.

She wandered over to him and very cautiously wrapped her arms around his thin waist. He glanced over his shoulder at her and blinked before smiling.

“Hi?”

“Hi” she murmured, blushing shyly, “It’s hot.”

“I know” he sighed, “I’m going to try to get the guy here to look at the AC today.”

Roomi went into the fridge, taking out things for a late breakfast, “Maybe we can do something until then? The beach seems nice.”

Jyun leaned against the counter, frowning thoughtfully, “That might be nice…has Fuji ever been?”

She shook her head and Jyun looked aghast, “Well then we’re taking her. Not been to the beach yet…”

“As soon as she wakes up” Roomi sighed, “Keeping my baby up so late.”

“She LOVES family dinner nights” he pointed out reasonably, putting rice into the maker.

“Well, I do too, but she gets so wound up, she can barely sleep and I don’t want her getting so off schedule” frowned Roomi.

“You really DO sound like such a mama” he sighed airily.

Roomi stuck out her tongue before biting her lip, pressing against his chest, “Ju-Ju Bee…”

“What the hell?” he commented plainly.

“I just thought of it” she sighed, blushing, “But…are you sick of having Fuji and myself here?”

“Um, no…and I had no intention of doing anything of the sort” snorted Jyun, “I’d be going insane in this house by myself, you can’t plan to leave me so soon.”

Roomi blushed and smiled, “It’s, uh, been two months…”

“Yea…I’ve been back over half a year” he murmured, looking off, “It seems odd still…”

Roomi pressed her hands to his chest and closed her eyes partially, “Still…promise not to leave?”

“Promise” he assured for the possibly millionth time.

She very, very guardedly stood on the tips of her toes and kissed him faintly, carefully as not to seem too forward. He wrapped his arms around her lower back and she was pretty sure she heard his heart racing…

“JYUUN!”

He parted tenderly and laughed anxiously, a raspy sound, blushing, “Wow…uh, I…guess I should go get her, huh?”

“Y-yea” she laughed, quickly pushing away, “I’ll, uh, have breakfast ready when you get back.”

He nodded but faintly leaned down to capture her lips in a gentle kiss before quickly escaping to get Fujiwako. Roomi covered her lips, stunned, before smiling vaguely.

Well…being timid was definitely a change for both of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roomi sighed, hugging herself self-consciously as she laid on the blanket, smiling whenever she looked out at Jyun and Fujiwako having the time of their lives in the water. But she found herself staring back down at her breasts…

Lola and Candy, formerly known as Betsy, had naturally grown bigger when she had Fujiwako. And well, they were pretty huge to begin with but now they were…gigantic. She could actually see breast reduction in her future…

She was loathe to ask Jyun something so embarrassing as did he find her…lumpy. She knew she had fat in places and dieting and exercise were helping, but she still saw faults. Roomi stared sulkily at Jyun, still the masterpiece of physique he’d always been, chiseled to absolute perfection, only accentuated by his very slowly waning tan. The jerk.

She jumped a little when the two came back, Jyun setting Fujiwako on her feet to waddle over to Roomi. The girl squealed and Roomi giggled, picking up her cold, damp baby, cuddling her. “Aww, hello. Are you having fun with Jyun, Fuji?”

She giggled happily and Jyun chuckled, lying down on the blanket, “She’s pretty happy…she just started to shiver a bit so I thought we should warm up before we head out again.”

Fujiwako climbed off the beach chair Roomi was sitting in and crawled onto Jyun’s chest, bouncing happily. Roomi smiled at her before noticing a woman that walked past…she was perfect. Tall, slender, right amount of cleavage…

She glanced at Jyun, cocking a brow, wondering what his reaction would be…he was smiling at Fujiwako.

Roomi was a little confused, worried, and admittedly jealous about Jyun possibly going out and…well, doing things with women. Thing was, Jyun almost never went out and when he did, it was with Kyo who was married…but he had to be getting some somewhere…

Another woman walked by, stacked in all the right places…Jyun didn’t notice her either. Roomi watched him carefully each time a woman walked past and grew a little confused when he didn’t notice ANY of them. While she could appreciate if he was just being kind of exclusive to her, he seemed almost studiously avoiding staring at her too…

She’d worn a bikini, pretty defiant that she’d never wear a one-piece. It was a nice lavender piece, a jewel holding the bust together. She thought it was cute…but maybe Jyun didn’t think it was cute on her?

“Isn’t she hot, Jyun?” she suddenly questioned, gazing at a blonde woman walking by.

Jyun looked up at her rather awkwardly before glancing to the woman in question. He didn’t stare at her long. “She’s…okay. Why?”

Roomi blinked, “Oh, well…”

Jyun kissed Fujiwako’s cheeks, murmuring, “You’re not giving up on men, are you?”

Roomi snorted, “Nia unfortunately left a rather bad impression on me…”

“I think there’s a lot of men that have left a bad impression on you too though” he pointed out reasonably.

She crossed her arms, “True…so you think I should go and be a lesbian then?”

Jyun looked nervous and hesitant, “No, no, I’m just…saying…”

“But what do you think?” she asked almost playfully, desiring a sincere answer, “You think I’m hot?”

His eyes widened and he flushed, “Uh…”

She knew he might have been a little embarrassed about answering such a poignant question but she still felt rather offended. She ‘humphed’ and turned on her side away from him. He sat up, Fujiwako in his arm.

“I-I mean of course I find you attractive!”

“You don’t have to lie, Jyun, I understand” she said, feeling a little hurt.

“No…” he lamented, “You don’t…”

She frowned, cocking a brow over her shoulder at him. He was staring at the blanket, picking at it, wrapped up in his hoodie, Fujiwako pressed against his chest, making happy mewing sounds. Roomi suddenly felt a little weirded out by his demeanor…he seemed almost older than he was and…

…Strange.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What was the saying? 'Curiosity killed the cat?' Well, curiosity may not have killed Roomi, but it did shock the hell out of her.

Yagami Kyo was drinking coffee, apparently warding off a bit of a hangover at the little café Jill’s sister-in-law owned, a tiny chain known as Yume…she had been drinking coffee as well but had had to stop to gawk at him, shocked.

“Jyun hasn’t had sex since… _me_ …?”

“That’s what he said” Kyo sighed.

“T-that’s ridiculous! This is _JYUN_. JYUN loves sex. A LOT” she pointed out reasonably.

“OLD Jyun LOVED sex a lot. This Jyun has issues” Kyo snorted.

Roomi could barely even fathom what she was hearing. She had such a laundry list of sexcapades with Jyun from the past, hearing he hadn’t had sex in the last WEEK would shock her let alone the last three years! No matter how different he seemed, she expected at least THAT to be the same…

Shaking her head rapidly, she slammed her palm down on the table, “What have I done to him? Why isn’t Jyun, an absolutely nympho, not having sex? Oh my God, Kyo, did I break him?!”

Kyo snickered, “Break him? Hardly. It’s really the craziest thing I’ve heard, his reasoning, but...”

She leaned closer, curious, “What…?”

Kyo glanced around as if looking for prying ears before also leaning forward, “He says sex disgusts him…because of…semen.”

Roomi stared at Kyo for a long, long moment before leaning back, folding her hands and swallowing carefully, “…What?”

“He says his…stuff contains the essence of creating life” he said airily, “And that he’d sworn off ever having sex again so he jerked off a bit too much and came to the conclusion that it was…disgusting.”

Another long moment elapsed before Roomi stated slowly, “So…Jyun took to...doing stuff to himself…and when he…pleased himself, he was grossed out because he was…wasting possible babies?”

“Basically speaking.”

“Oh my God, I’ve made him truly mentally crazy” Roomi sobbed, burying her face in her hands, shaking her head.

Kyo laughed a little, “I think he can be fixed quite easily, Roomi…you just have to bang him.”

Roomi stared at him plainly, “Oh, that’s very easy. I’m just going to walk up to him and say, ‘hey, let’s do it!’.”

“I wouldn’t bother saying anything, just do it” Kyo nodded.

“Kyo” she groaned.

“Just make some passes at him, you’ll see how bad he needs to get some” Kyo assured

Roomi shyly twirled her hair, “I…I don’t know if I’m ready either though…”

Kyo groaned, “WHAT happened to you two?”

“But Kyo! Jyun may not want to have sex with _me_ again” she pouted.

“Jyun doesn’t want to have sex AT ALL” Kyo corrected, “And if he swore off that he was only ever going to have sex with you again then I’d say he’s willing to, just he doesn’t think he is.”

Roomi blushed a little more but nodded slowly, not really sure what she could do about it…but…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“I don’t like this.”

Roomi blinked at Jyun as they sat on the couch, watching a movie as laden with sex as she could possibly find. He shifted, very uncomfortable, and when it got TOO hot, he’d run off to ‘do something really quick’ and would stand awkwardly in the kitchen until the scene ended. Roomi sighed at that. Prudish…was not Jyun.

But he apparently wasn’t talking about the movie as he idly traced his knee where Fujiwako would be sitting, “I don’t see why she had to go stay over with Tetsuo and Koto…”

Roomi couldn’t help giggle at his poutiness, hugging his arm, “Because! I thought we could use some adult, grown up time.”

“I guess…”

She blinked at him before smiling, leaning against him, “What do you think of the movie?”

He pinked a little, scratching his chin, “Plots kind of weak, the woman can’t really stay dressed longer than a minute…”

She stared at him, smiling, “Is there something wrong with that?”

He blushed and stuttered, “Uh, n-no, ju-just…it’s, um…yea, I’m…have to do something really quick.”

She rolled her eyes as he ran away…what HAD happened to him? He was so squeamish! Turning off the movie since it was getting her nowhere, she smiled again as he returned with his probably five hundredth shot of brandy.

“Uh, what happened to the movie?” he questioned slowly.

“You keep running away so I assumed you didn’t like it” Roomi sighed airily.

He looked sheepish as he sat down, “Sorry, it was just…awkward.”

“I understand” she assured before clearing her throat, “Of course, I wouldn’t think sex would be so awkward for you…”

Jyun looked almost mortified as he froze, “Uh, w-what? No, n-ot really…?”

Roomi pursed her lips and crawled over into his lap, getting a rather horrified reaction, “R-Roo?”

“So Kyo informed me about your little issue. Y’know, being disgusted by certain fluids we don’t have to name” she stated, realizing that she had to go back to her former bluntness. Beating around the bush was getting her nowhere fast.

Jyun cheeks blazed as he gritted his teeth, humiliated, muttering, “I will KILL him.”

“Why?” she questioned, “You wouldn’t have told me. I thought you weren’t attracted to me anymore.”

“That’s not true!” he protested, “I’m very attracted to you, just…not ‘oh my God, I’m getting excited’ kind of attracted because…of those…mentioned fluids and…having to deal with those mentioned fluids.”

Roomi nodded, pondering, “But still…wouldn’t you get…a little…excited?”

Jyun swallowed heavily as she traced the bulge in his pants gently and he closed his eyes, “I…don’t think so…”

“Maybe you’re…broken?”

Jyun clammed up at that, still having his male pride in place, “I-I could if it didn’t gross me out!”

Roomi chuckled huskily, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you…but I think you just need a little reminder of how much fun...'wasting babies' is…”

“Wh-what? Ro-Roomi, we-we can’t!” he blurted.

She didn’t give him much of a chance to argue as her tongue slid between his lips, pivoting wildly in his mouth. His body shivered with delight and he moaned, running his hands down her back reflexively…she felt good…really, really good…he remembered getting kisses like this all the time.

Mind muddled, he didn’t notice until a matter of seconds later that she was going for his pants. Yelping, he sat up and pushed her back gently, quickly walking away.

“Roomi, no, I can’t, I’m sorry.”

He gasped as she tackled him, practically wrestling him to the floor. For the most part, he was freaking out as she panted, glowering at him when she somehow gained dominance.

“HOLD STILL.”

“I don’t wanna!”

Shaking her head, she quickly unzipped his pants and he gawked as she pulled him out. He sat up, anxious and feeling almost kind of violated.

“Roomi!”

“Shush!”

He gaped as her head dropped, dragging her tongue down his shaft before sucking him, stroking his balls with her palm. His body trembled and as horrified as he was, his member grew erect pretty much on contact. He could almost imagine it saying, ‘I remember this!’.

Jyun groaned, biting the inside of his mouth as she went down on him, agreeing that the feeling wasn’t completely lost on him…he just wasn’t sure he’d be able to look at Roomi ever again if he…

He rasped as her tongue flicked over the head, humming…oh, he’d loved when she hummed. 

Driving his hips against her mouth gently, he opened his mouth, breathing heavily, his eyes rolling back. He… _did_ miss this sensation. But he was going to have a heart attack when he…

It was a rush…a hard striking rush that hit his body so heavily, it sent him absolutely numb for a second. He panted, stunned…he parted his lips, trying to find a word to utter, to depict either his anger or…

Well, he was pretty shocked because the last thing on his mind was…wasting anything.

Roomi sat up, blushing a little as she pressed her hands to her lips, “Jyun…are you okay?”

He was silent and the way his head was facing, she couldn’t see his expression…Roomi suddenly froze. Oh no.

What…what if it was some truly _psychological_ phobia? It sounded bizarre but she was pretty sure she’d read about a phobia where people were scared of the letter L. Oh God, why didn’t she think about that?! She started to rush to his side.

“Jyun, baby, are you okay?” she demanded, worried.

She squealed, stunned, when Jyun sat straight up, his eyes wide as he gazed around wildly. Roomi grabbed his arm, horrified, “Jyun, I’m sor--”

She gasped loudly when Jyun stood and threw her over his shoulder. What? He practically charged up the steps and she wasn’t sure if he was going to lock her in a closet while he cried or …

He dropped her into bed, crawling on top of her and practically ripping off her clothing…

…Or.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Wow…”

Jyun’s hair cascaded around the bed wildly, having unraveled somewhere in the practically sex battle. He held her against his chest as she caught her breath, heavily panting as he breathed faintly himself, his eyes closed.

She turned her face more over, looking up at him, “I’m sorry…I, uh, didn’t really ask for your permission, Jyun...I just found it kind of weird but…”

He laughed, raspy, “It’s okay, I think I probably needed that…”

“So you’re cured?” she asked cutely.

Jyun rubbed her shoulder, opening his eyes as he gazed at the ceiling, “I think I was trying to find a way to not think about the sex I’d given up…so I guess the best way to do that was to find something about it that would persuade me not to.”

Roomi smiled as he kissed the top of her head, “So…I don’t think I was broken, just…depressed that I wasn’t going to be with you like that again?”

She drew shapes on his tummy with her finger, “I’m sorry I made you feel like that…”

“It’s okay. I was, fortunately, wrong” he smiled.

Roomi closed her eyes, basking in his warmth, “I so wanted to nail you when I first saw you though…you were so golden and pretty. If you were blonde, I would have totally gone for it.”

He snickered, blushing a little, “You’re so silly.”

She snuggled into his side as he lifted the edge of the blanket over them, whispering, “Would you want to be with me again, Jyun? This time as more than casual friends…?”

“I’d love that more than anything” he whispered back before murmuring to her, “I love you, remember?”

“Jyun” she murmured, opening her eyes to gaze at him, “I love you too.”

He stared at her as she fell asleep before closing his eyes…huh.

He could have the fabled Yagami happy ending too, huh?


	18. No Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy time.

Roomi frowned as a phone rang, disrupting her sleep, lifting her head to gaze drearily at the device…it was Jyun’s cell, she thought grumpily, lying back down and curling against the man’s back. She’d been irritated to find that that particular habit of Jyun’s hadn’t died where he slept _away_ from her…at least, when they slept in his room. But he told her a kind of cute story as to what he thought was the reason why…

_“Mom used to think it was so…pretty and adorable to have me bathed in sunlight that came in through the window when I was a baby” he shook his head, “And it drove me NUTS. Even if I was incoherent, I think in my infant consciousness I was like, ‘what the f—k? Are they trying to kill me?’”_

_Roomi laughed and jabbed him, “You were not! So you just started turning on your side?”_

_“Mm, yea. My dad tried to convince my mom I hated it because I practically had my face pressed against the bars of the crib trying to get into a shadow and actually made the effort to lie on my side.”_

_“My poor Jyun baby” she cooed, playing with his hair._

_He chuckled, shaking his head again, “Yea…it’s not that I don’t want to hold you, it’s just a really, really instinctive habit now. You’ll have to sleep in front of me.”_

_She nodded, contently hugging his shoulder as he went silent. Looking up at him after a moment, she was startled to find he looked absolutely distraught. Grasping his hands, she questioned him, alarmed._

_“Oh, it’s…nothing…just remembering. Huh, she not only left me…she left me without the ability to sleep facing left. Kind of funny…” he echoed absently._

Not funny at all, she frowned, kissing his shoulder as he breathed lightly in his sleep. He’d been so worried about getting his father settled with the divorce, she didn’t get the idea that he was settled whatsoever about it himself…

Scowling as his phone continued to ring and he made no move to answer it, she leaned over the broad expanse of his back and picked up, “Hello?”

“Oh, um, hi…is Yagami-san there?”

Roomi’s eyes narrowed considerably, the voice of the young woman questionable and unwelcome. Sitting up, she sent daggers at Jyun’s back. “He’s sleeping at the moment…can I help you with something?”

“Oh, uh, I’m his secretary at work, Freya… I just wanted to remind him the photo shoot is in less than two hours.”

Roomi stiffened. SECRETARY?

“…Okay, I’ll tell him now” Roomi responded, sharply glaring at Jyun who groaned as if he felt the visual onslaught in his sleep.

“Th-thank you.”

Clicking off, Roomi tapped her chin before picking up the book she was reading for once and usied it for another cause.

“Ow! The hell?!” Jyun came to, Roomi having smacked him in the back of the head with it.

“Freya, huh?” she demanded.

“Freya??” he echoed, turning over on his back, delirious and confused.

“Yes! You didn’t tell me you had a SECRETARY again!” she said, absolutely aghast.

He stared at her for a long moment before questioning: “You woke me for this?”

Roomi growled and crawled on top of his bare chest, looking directly in his face: “Is she hot?”

“I haven’t noticed” he said dryly, “I’m not really into scouting out other women while I’m in a relationship.”

Slightly placated, she whined, “But-but what if you’re stuck in an office with her for weeks because of some freak accident?! And-and then, you guys start to fall in love because of it and then I’ll be kicked to the curb!”

Jyun blinked at her before commenting, “Okay, we’re going back to sleep.”

“But Jyun--”

He wrapped his arms around her, turning them back towards his preferred side and grumbled, “I could be trapped on a desert island with the Playboy mansion, Roomi, I’d still come back to you. I love you.”

Roomi pursed her lips, shyly playing with a strand of his hair that had slipped from the braid, “Really?”

“Really…though I may have to make out with a couple of them.”

She hit him with his pillow, snatching it from under his head, and he laughed, “I’m kidding, I’m kidding!”

‘Hmphing’, she sat up and glowered, “She said you have a photo shoot in less than two hours.”

“Mm, okay…” he sighed, sitting up and rubbing his neck before smirking lightly as she faced away from him, her arms crossed, “You know, besides the probability of that never happening, I’d probably be more concerned about getting the hell out of there than screwing around.”

“Hmph.”

“You’re so jealous of FICTIONAL occurrences” he rolled his eyes, shaking his head, “I still am not a big fan of jealousy.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” she demanded.

“You can be jealous when it’s FOUNDED. I’m not doing anything but being completely loyal to you and you’re imagining me in weird situations with my secretary. I don’t like being charged with something I didn’t do.”

“But I can’t help it” she whined, “What-what if it’s something wrong with me? Jouji preferred another woman.”

He took her cheeks into his hands, a fierce determination in his dark eyes, “I am not Jouji.”

She grimaced and stroked his wrist, “I know.”

“Good. I’m not going to leave you and in the freak occurrence I DID, I’d tell you. I’m not going to be like him or…”

He stopped and looked irritated, shaking his head, “I just…would do better by you than that.”

She bit her lip, suddenly feeling horrible for making that look cross his face again. At this rate, all she was doing was pushing him away herself. Hugging his neck, she murmured.

“I’m sorry…I just can’t help but think you’ll run off with someone prettier than me because I don’t feel I deserve you…”

Jyun grunted, hugging her back, “You’re beautiful, I have no reason to…and stop with that deserve crap, it irritates me too.”

“You’ve gotten all hot-blooded since we started having sex” she noted airily.

He snickered, kissing her neck, “I consider it a revival…”

“I love you too, by the way” she murmured into his ear.

He glanced at his clock, that statement arousing both happiness and other things every time she said it. Roomi snickered as he pulled her backwards on top of him, saying, “Quick, before Fuji wakes up and I’m late for work…”

Revival indeed…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“So you put Jyun with a hot, young, FEMALE secretary, I see.”

Kotomi looked up from her desk where she was signing release forms and the like, cocking a brow at her younger sister, “Freya is a very good secretary.”

“Also female, but eh” Roomi grunted, slamming down at a chair, Fujiwako in her arms, sleeping.

“Well, if I put him with a straight guy, considering Jyun's personality, they’d just become friends and goof off. If I put him with a gay guy, he’ll feel awkward though eventually befriend and goof off with him too. I just didn’t see any other way” Kotomi informed.

“An OLD woman!”

“I keep those for the guys that aren’t in relationships” she said dryly, “What’s wrong? Why are you so worried?”

Roomi grimaced, remembering not three hours prior that she’d promised not to be so jealous. She laughed, playing with a strand of hair, “I…I don’t know. Everything’s going so great, I just keep thinking something awful is going to mess it up.”

Fujiwako whined, rubbing her eyes and gazing upwards at her before sitting up, groggily slumping against her stomach. Roomi smiled and stroked her hair, “Hi, sweetie. My baby have a good nap?”

Fujiwako yawned in response, curling against Roomi to knock off the lingering sleep before sliding down and walking from the office…Kotomi glowered. “Roomi, I love my niece but I can’t have her creating havoc in the office.”

Roomi sighed, “Fujiwako’s not a havoc kind of tot, she’s more a ‘look at how cute I am’…”

“Roomi.”

“Fine” she sighed.

She was a tad alarmed to find that Fujiwako had already left the main area and was ‘making her way down the elevator’ according to onlookers…Kotomi glowered at her and Roomi stared, wide-eyed. Okay, so maybe Fujiwako was a little smarter than she’d let on, but…

Following reports of how absolutely adorable she was, doing her little twisty hipped walk as she made her way around, Roomi sighed, relieved when she found her…and she had to smile. Fujiwako must have some kind of radar.

Jyun had her propped in one arm, the models cooing over her, as he went through shots on the computer. He looked up and smirked incredulously at her, “Sheesh, you let her get way away, didn’t you?”

“I just set her down for a second and she’d gone into the elevator” groaned Roomi, walking over to them.

Jyun laughed, kissing the baby’s forehead, “You knew where Jyun was, didn’t you, baby?”

Fujiwako giggled and hugged his neck as he stood, telling all the models they’d done a great job before dismissing them. Roomi stood on her toes as he leaned forward to kiss her. Kotomi crossed her arms, cocking a brow, “Aww…”

Jyun grinned and Roomi stuck out her tongue when Jyun’s phone rang. He signaled ‘one second’ before answering, chatting with apparently his grandfather. Roomi blanked as he congratulated him, replying that he’d definitely be there…clicking off, he smiled.

“Grandpa Yamada is going to be at some honorary event for being a surgeon so long…he’s invited all his grandkids because usually he skips these but grandma insists he goes this time” he informed.

“Aww! That’s so great, did you say ‘congrats’ from me too?” Roomi questioned.

“You can tell him” he replied, taking her hand, “Becausee…you’ll go with me, right? Everyone else will have their wife and husband on their arms, I need someone to keep me company.”

Roomi blinked, “Well, I suppose, if he wants me there.”

“He wanted Fuji too, but I told him she’s probably not ready for ritz and uppity yet…”

Roomi laughed, “Fuji would probably dive into the wine fountain.”

Kotomi sighed, “So I guess I’m going to be babysitting, huh?”

“If you don’t mind” Roomi smiled.

“Mm, I guess we should get down to Yagada to get you a dress. The event is tomorrow so kind of short notice…” Jyun noted.

Kotomi suddenly looked shy and grabbed Roomi’s arm, “W-well, before you go, let me show you something.”

Roomi blinked, “Okay.”

“Fuji and I will be chilling in the office. I’ll take you guys to lunch when you’re done” he smiled.

They nodded and Kotomi led Roomi to her ‘quiet room’ and closed the door, going over to a mannequin. “This is what I’ve, uh, been working on. I don’t think I can wear it though.”

Roomi gasped, looking it over, “It’s GORGEOUS, Koto!”

Kotomi looked happy with that assessment. Kotomi was the type of sister growing up that was content when Roomi took her clothes, or, her creations because it meant it fit her rather high quality taste. If Roomi left something alone, it didn’t qualify and she started over, modifying it until it went missing for one of Roomi’s night time adventures.

This piece in particular was mid-length and clingy with the built in wrinkles on the side, a dark shade of blue with black accentuating the bust and following a straight line down the middle. It would be somewhat long on Roomi but she could wear heels to make herself look taller…

“If you want, I was thinking you could wear it to the party but I wouldn’t turn down a Yagada…”

“No way, I even know the perfect Yagada shoes I saw a week ago for it” Roomi gushed, rubbing the smooth satin fabric.

Slipping it on, Kotomi easily made the modifications and Roomi giggled, “You’re the best, Koto!”

Kotomi smiled as they headed back to where Jyun was. He was sitting in his chair and letting Fujiwako draw on his tablet, giggling happily as it translated on the computer. Roomi glanced at Freya who was staring at the baby curiously before smiling, kissing Jyun, “I have my dress, baby, I think you’ll like it.”

“No Yagada, huh?” 

“I know exactly what shoes I want and they were there” she nodded.

“Sweet. Treat you to lunch, Koto?” he questioned, standing.

“Ah, no, I’ll have to take you up on it next time” Kotomi nodded before smiling, waving at Fujiwako, “And since you’re so good at getting around the office, you can come work with me while your mommy is off at the party.”

Fujiwako giggled and Roomi snickered, “She’ll be rather useless but she’ll at least think she’s useful…”

Kotomi laughed, kissing the baby’s cheek, “Sounds good.”

Jyun was saying something to Freya before taking Roomi’s hand and Fuji, bidding Kotomi farewell until tomorrow. Fujiwako grasped Jyun’s shoulder, gurgling and singing, “Jyun, Jyun, Jyun, Fuwijako loves Jyun.”

“Aww, I love you too!” he cooed, “And silly, your name is ‘Fujiwako’.”

“Fujiwako” she squeed.

“Good girl.”

Fujiwako kissed Jyun’s lips and Roomi scowled playfully, taking the baby from him, tickling her, “Hey, only mama can kiss Jyun like that, young lady!”

Fujiwako squealed and Jyun laughed, kissing her temple, “I enjoy kisses from both my ladies.”

Roomi stared at Fujiwako before she glanced at him, “Jyun…”

“Hmm?”

“…Nothing. What’s for lunch?” she asked, squeezing his hand.

He tilted his head at her but suddenly grinned, “I think we haven’t been back to our first date place in a while.”

She blinked before gasping, “Ah! The Village!”

He nodded and she closed her eyes…why she had to always have a concern was beyond her…but she could forget about all that for now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Damn…”

Jyun was fixing his tie as Roomi came down the steps, putting on her earrings…he was kind of curious about what kind of dress reserved, conservative Kotomi could design that Roomi would want to wear…

But DAMN.

The bust showed off a lot that he could appreciate, the dress hugging her bountiful hips and thighs…her hair was pulled up away from her shoulders and the smooth flesh there definitely was amazing too. He smiled when he could pull his eyes away from all that, his eyes caught by the necklace he’d bought her so long ago…

She smiled at him, doing a twirl, “How do I look? I wish I could wear long flowy gorgeous dresses, but I’m short…”

“You’re beautiful and really effin’ sexy” he said simply, hugging her.

Giggling, she straightened his tie, biting her lip, “You’re pretty sexy yourself…”

He was wearing an all black suit, black shirt, and a white creamy tie, a creamy handkerchief in his pocket. Smiling, he leaned forward, “Well, when grammy says ‘wear this’, I can’t say no…”

She turned her head, sticking out her tongue, “You’re not messing up my make-up, you.”

Roomi squealed as he picked her up, kissing her lips passionately, purring as he pulled away, “Silly, your lips are fine without anything.”

She pouted, “Still! Now I have to go fix it!”

He set her down and grinned, “You can do it in the car, baby.”

“Not car! Limo!” she clapped happily.

“I stand corrected” he chuckled.

The doorbell rang and he went over to answer. Kyo rushed in, looking very irritated, before staring at Roomi…grunting, he turned around, glaring.

“SEE? This is what WOMEN usually have to wear to these things!”

His wife walked in, looking angry, “So all women HAVE to have dresses, is that what you’re saying?!”

“One” he laughed incredulously, holding up one finger, “One dress. A tea dress, a frolic in the sun dress, a freakin’ nightgown! ONE dress!”

“Can I ask what’s going on?” Jyun cocked a brow, interrupting and glancing at the irate woman who was wearing a blouse and slacks…

“I’m not taking a man to this thing” Kyo said coolly.

“Funny, I was thinking I wasn’t going to be seen with a whiny woman” she shot back.

They glared at each other and Roomi propped her hands on her hips, “Ouch…but uh, you were…going to wear that?”

The woman flustered and mumbled, “I…I didn’t see the reason why I had to wear a dress…”

“Grandma invited everyone down to Yagada to pick a dress but no!” Kyo grunted, frustrated.

“Shut up! I’m not catering to your stupid chauvinistic bull!”

“Oh, Feminist 101!” Kyo threw his hands up, “I’m sorry that for once I wondered what it’d be like seeing you at least SLIGHTLY dressed like a woman! I’m sorry, forget it!”

“You two are too much like a married couple” Jyun stated plainly before crossing his arms, “Did you want to…wear a dress or are you okay with that? I don’t think it really matters.”

She stiffened and stomped her feet, grumbling, “I…I would have been fine with going to get the dress from Yagada, I…just didn’t want a big deal made out of it.”

Kyo was still fuming as Jyun rolled his eyes around, “Roo, hook her up?”

“Uh, yea, except she’s like an Amazonian goddess and I’m an hourglass pear” snorted Roomi.

She flustered and Jyun smacked Roomi’s thigh playfully, “An hourglass pear GODDESS.”

“Thanks, baby” she snickered, slapping his too before waving the kind of weirded out woman upstairs, “C’mon, let me see what I can do really fast.”

The woman frowned as she followed Roomi up the stairs…sighing as she went through her closet, she glanced back at Gwen and saw that as tall as she was, she didn’t seem really as big…boobed. Course, that wasn’t saying much, really, in comparison to herself.

“So what’s the deal with male chauvinism and anti-dresses?” Roomi questioned, seeing a few options.

She froze, grumbling, “I…I don’t see why I have to. I’m just catering to a man’s ideal, aren’t I?”

“I like this dress because my sister made it” Roomi said simply.

The woman’s brows rose and she scratched the back of her neck, “Well, uh…”

“The way _I've_ always seen it, I’m just showing off what I’ve got. I’m not really trying to catch a man’s attention when I have one already, right? I’m happier if Jyun likes what I’m wearing but I’m happy even if he doesn't because it's something I chose. Sure, there are some dick guys that are like 'women should wear skirts 24/7' but then who are they to conform you not to wear them either? It's all up to you and what makes you feel good. So does your outfit make you feel great?”

This seemed to confuse her so Roomi sighed, “You’re 5’8”, have amazingly long legs, and a gorgeous body. You can feel great wearing anything and still tell those men to screw themselves. It’s not crazy, I swear.”

She swallowed before nodding and Roomi winked, “Let’s work some magic.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Roomi is hot!”

Jyun was sitting on the couch, watching his brother pace angrily before commenting monotonously, “I’ll let that _compliment_ fly if it’s the only observance you choose to make on the subject.”

Kyo glowered, “I…I don’t know, she’s…she’s beautiful, no matter what the circumstances are. I just...was excited to see her dressed up and...you know, not trying to be so manly.”

“I suppose I never did understand that” Jyun pondered, “I’m not going to generalize every one but the feminists I’ve had the pleasure to meet, they look like…men. I mean, if you’re trying to be equal, why would you want to look like the gender that's suppressing you…?”

“She'd just say why she can’t she choose to look like a man” he rolled his eyes.

“Well, uh, she can, but…why? I mean…men, we kind of…aren’t women. And I don’t want my woman to be a man and while she could…why would she want to be like...” Jyun blanked after a moment, “Wow, I’m confused…”

“I know! I don’t understand!” Kyo sobbed.

“Okay boys, we’re ready!”

Jyun stood and Kyo glowered sulkily, “Did she comply?”

“Shut up…”

They walked down and Roomi smiled happily, “She’s gorgeous.”

The woman sulked as Kyo’s eyes widened, startled. She was wearing a black silky dress, hugging her thighs tightly, making it past her knees by a few inches. It was strapless so she had a matching wrap around her arms, her long neck accentuated by a silver and onyx necklace, wearing the flat shoes that she had worn before. Her blonde hair was curled and Roomi had played up her odd eye color. She looked cross… 

“I…I don’t really like the idea that people will SEE me” she grumbled.

“Hey, hey, you said you felt nice so just go with it. You’re strutting it because you can, got it?” Roomi prodded.

She raised her chin and nodded, glaring at Kyo, “Well? Happy now…”

“…Maybe.”

His wife grunted, “Well the only thing that can make me more feminine is wearing a damn puffy princess gown which I’ll NEVER do--”

“No, no, not…that” he scratched his chin, “You’re just…a lot different in a dress than I thought you’d be, I’m not sure I want other people to see you either…”

This seemed to catch her off guard before she sniffed, shoving him, “Well then, that only makes me want to go out in it more. Thanks.”

Kyo looked cross next and Roomi giggled, wandering over to him and straightening his tie, “You be good, she’s nervous.”

“You couldn’t have hooked her up with heels. I mean, the flats are kind of cute but…” Jyun noted.

“Uh, yea, I wear a size 5…she wears a size 9. It wasn’t happening.”

He chuckled, grasping her waist, “Ah. Well, let’s go wait outside.”

They all met up with the other family on the bullet train, looking very peculiar all decked out in evening attire around the normally dressed people who stared at them. Jyun didn't seem to notice as he harassed Kaede who was wearing a long purple busty low-cut halter dress.

“I still can’t get over you being a girl either! And when was it when you were an absolute guy? Fourteen years ago?” he demanded teasingly, wrestling with her.

“Oi! I can still beat you up, bitch!” Kaede threatened playfully, elbowing him in the gut. 

Steiner, her husband, smirked at the two almost sleepily, “Stop harassing my wife, will you?”

“Or what?” Jyun stuck out his tongue, his arms still around her waist, “You may be eight feet tall and a former ninja but I can still take you!”

Steiner snickered, “I don’t _think_ I was ever a ninja…”

“You were, they just deprogrammed you…it’s all a part of the system” Jyun said cryptically.

Keiji, smirking and hugging Celia who sat in his lap in his lap, commented “So we’re in the Matrix, huh?”

“Dude, yea!”

Roomi smirked at Jyun as he and his cousins just played around, the older folks over in the corner discussing things amongst themselves…he seemed so happy with his family. She smiled as Keiji put him in a neck hold…she liked it when he was happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Ah, this is so good” Roomi said faintly, eating the spinach puff they’d handed out.

She noted that she was getting a lot of stares…well, maybe not her…

Jyun, of course, looked kind of…well, otherworldly, or, at least rather…strange because he was just so unique looking. His grandmother had remarked to her, oh, he looks so European…and she guessed that was it? He still looked like Jyun but he did definitely seem like a different person. Admittedly, she kind of liked it but she wasn’t going to risk Jyun getting skin cancer to upkeep a rather heavy tan. And sooner or later, he’d get sick of that hair, he constantly complained about washing it…but she did like it a lot so she… _persuaded_ him from cutting it any time soon.

Holding his arm, she bit into another one and murmured, “This feels so…classy.”

“Mm” he agreed, sipping a glass of Merlot.

“I feel kind of under dressed, actually” she laughed nervously, realizing that this may have been the one time she shouldn’t have been worried about her height and had worn a long dress.

“Psh, whatever woman, you look beautiful” Jyun complimented, holding her waist before leaning down and whispering in her ear, “And I’m glad Fuji is staying with Koto tonight because I’m going to show you just how beautiful you are once we get home…”

She blushed and tapped him chidingly before he looked up, Jilliana waving him over from where she was standing with what had to be supermodels…Roomi scowled and almost rolled her eyes but he grinned, kissing her cheek.

“I’m sure they’re just looking for a gig, baby. I’ll be back in a moment, all right?”

“Okay” she agreed with a sigh before catching him, pouting, “I’m sorry I’m short and not supermodel gigantic.”

He snickered, “You’re so silly. I’ll be right back.”

He went over and Roomi sighed, turning around and walking around the vast area, the floors clicking under heels. Looking around, starting to feel bored, she caught sight of Hoshiko who waved to her. Smiling, she started to walk over but frowned when Hoshiko’s expression started to waiver into horror, her mouth falling open and the blood drained from her face. Roomi paused and wondered fearfully if she had something really bad going on behind her…

“What are you doing here?!”

Roomi gawked as she wheeled around, utterly startled, the woman glaring deeply at her someone she had honestly not expected to see any time in the near future.

Elli.

Dressed in an emerald green simple sleeved dress, she stood beside a blond fellow who looked like he was even too extravagant for this rich crowd. He cocked a brow, seeming confused why Elli would even DEIGN to speak to someone like her. Roomi swallowed, gazing behind her nervously.

“I, uh, I was invited” she said simply.

“By who?” she demanded before glaring towards who Roomi assumed was the result of her divorce, “Go tell whoever to uninvite her!”

That rather startled her…who was this guy to get her uninvited? Roomi scowled, “I beg your pardon…WHATEVER-you-go-by-now-san, but I was invited by Yamada-san.”

Elli looked strangely aghast, “After what you did to my son? Are you kidding me?”

Roomi flinched and shifted her eyes, rubbing her arms as she stuttered, “I-I didn’t mean…”

“I’ll give him a piece of my mind!” she snapped back, “Who are you here with? Your _husband_?”

“No!” Roomi yelped, “We’re…we’re divorced, I…I don’t have a husband anymore.”

The look that crossed Elli’s face was actually rather appropriate since Roomi had been idiotic enough to just admit that she divorced the reason her son ran off for two years…

“So you rip my son’s heart out and end up divorcing this person that was so much better than him, is that it?” Elli demanded icily.

“It’s not LIKE that” Roomi insisted, “It’s…it’s complicated. And I don’t have to explain anything to you, you hypocrite, after what you did!”

“What I did is no concern of yours!” 

“Likewise! Just leave me alone!” Roomi yelled, starting to stalk away.

She gasped as Elli grabbed her arm, spinning her around, looking irritated, “You have a lot of nerve.”

“YOU have a lot of nerve” glared Roomi.

“Fine then, who are you with?” she demanded angrily, “You wouldn’t come here alone when so many people here probably hate you for what you did!”

That upset her for whatever reason. Everyone had insisted that whatever animosity they’d felt for her and Jyun’s situation, they’d forgiven her, but…

Oh hell, what did Elli know? She didn’t even know she was with her son again.

“ANSWER me!”

Roomi opened her mouth to tell her to go to hell when Elli’s expression turned pretty much the same way Hoshiko’s had been. God, why was stuff always behind her?

“She’s with me. Got a problem with that?”

She gasped as an arm wrapped around her waist, tugging her backwards against a broad chest. Relieved, she turned and buried her face in Jyun’s coat as he soothingly stroked her hair.

“I’m sorry, baby” he comforted before narrowing his eyes, lifting them to his mother, “I didn’t know I was leaving you out here with sharks…”

Elli was staring at him in disbelief, gaping, seeming rather speechless, “J-Jyun? Wh-when’d you…get home? Why didn’t anyone tell me?!”

“Sorry, you’re not really on that list of people we like to talk to often” Jyun remarked briskly.

Elli rapidly shook her head, glaring, “I’m your mother! I was worried about you!”

“Were you now? Seemed you were busy with other…affairs” Jyun grunted coldly.

The woman grimaced before glowering at Roomi, “So she separates from her husband and you-you just pick up right where you left off like nothing happened?! She made you leave, Jyun!”

“Not that I expect you’d be in on it but Roomi and I kind of sorted that out a couple months ago…we’re fine now and if you’ll excuse us” Jyun said simply, guiding Roomi away.

“Jyun!”

Jyun wandered over to Hoshiko who was glaring at the wall, her fists balled, hissing once Jyun was in hearing distance, “WHY is she here?”

Jyun glowered back towards the woman who was eying them before grunting, “The guy she’s with, Tomoe Gil, his father is a high-ranking government official. That’s what Cliff’s dad told me.”

“I want to leave” Hoshiko mumbled.

“Stop that. We’re here because our grandfather wanted us here. We’re not letting her ruin this for him” Jyun chastised before muttering, “I’m just really, really glad we didn’t try to coax dad into coming more…’

She grimaced and nodded in agreement as Roomi rubbed her arms, “I, uh…”

“She had absolutely no right to talk to you like that either, Roomi” he snarled before glancing back, seeing that the woman had made no effort to halt her piercing gaze, “…Forget it, I’ll talk to her.”

“Jyun…” Hoshiko murmured, “You don’t have to…”

“I’m the oldest” he said indifferently, “I’ll be right back.”

Roomi caught his wrist and pulled him down, kissing his cheek, and whispering in his ear, “I love you.”

He mouthed the sentiment back, kind of slouching back towards his…mother. Why? Why when he’d told himself he was never going to speak to this woman again? But he had to, he realized…she wasn’t going to be allowed to speak to Roomi like that nor try to associate with him.

She seemed irritated when he wandered over, asking her to walk out on the balcony to speak with him, but complied. Crossing her arms, glaring at him as he leaned against the railing, she demanded. “When?”

“Been home about nine months now.”

“Nine months?!” she demanded, “That’s almost a year!”

“Yep.”

She rubbed her face, frustrated by his nonchalance, before sending him a look, “You’re angry with me.”

He had to laugh though the situation lacked any real humor, “Angry? No, no, mother, why would I be angry? I mean, you ONLY cheated on my father, no big deal!”

“Jyun, listen--”

“No” he hissed, “How could you? How could you-you DO this?”

“Jyun, you don’t understand…” she mumbled.

“You’re damn right I don’t understand! You-you _lied_. You lied to everyone that loved you and my God, dad! Dad is a wreck! If I hadn’t come home, God, I don’t know what he would have done” Jyun snapped before shifting his eyes, “But…I should give him more credit than that…”

“Your father’s not a weak man” Elli murmured faintly.

Jyun gazed at the sky, pursing his lips before questioning, “So what is it? What is it that I can’t understand? When-when they told me what you’d done, I couldn’t believe it. No, not MY mother…but thirty years of marriage. Why? Why would you do something like this to-to ALL of us?”

Elli was just quiet and he threw his hands in the air, “Fine! Don’t tell me, I don’t care. It won’t justify anything you’ve done so it doesn’t make a difference. See ya!”

“Jyun!” she blurted as he stormed away.

He wanted to get drunk so badly it hurt. Snatching a bottle of champagne off a passing waiter’s tray, he went to the front of the building, slamming down on the marble steps and popping the cork, taking a long sip before bowing his head, shaking it…

“Baby?”

He looked up, straight ahead of him, mumbling, “I love you, Roo, but I think I want to be alone for a while…”

She frowned and knelt, hugging his shoulders, kissing his temple, “I understand…I’ll be with Hoshiko and Kyo if you need me, okay?”

Wincing for some reason, he grabbed her arm and shook his head, “On second thought…”

Roomi sat down beside him and rested her head against his shoulder. He swallowed heavily as he brought the bottle to his lips, whispering as his eyes stung.

“What can it mean, Roo? When two people that have been together a majority of their lives separate? Or-or, my God, my mother doesn’t even have the common respect to break up before she gets with someone else? What…what hope is there for the rest of us when something like that can happen?”

“I’m insulted that you even think that can happen with us, Mr. Yagami” she stated plainly, “Because I would never cheat on you and I’m not letting you go away this time, that much should be evident.”

Jyun glanced at her and smiled, shaking his head, “I guess.”

“You GUESS?”

“I suppose you’re right. I’m not for jealousy but I guess I would probably murder any one else you could end up with if it so urged you…”

She tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, nipping at the cartilage. He groaned as her hand unhooked his tie, her fingers running down his shirt, down his bare chest. Closing his eyes, rather weirded out that Roomi knew best how to get his mind off things, he grunted.

“Sex here would be bad. We’d get caught.”

Roomi giggled and whispered into his ear, “Any sex is good sex, silly…besides, I think I saw a nice empty closet in the other hall…”

He grimaced as he pressed against his pants and sighed, replacing his tie and grabbing her hand, leading her towards this mysterious hall. He may not have known the reason his mother cheated on his father…he may have lost confidence in relationships a lot…but then, when he thought about it in respect to himself…

There was no way he could have a dull moment with this woman…or find any reason he’d want to be without her.


	19. All Falls Down

**Chapter 19** : All Falls Down 

**Author’s Note** : Yep, been writing 13 page papers and studying to write 7 essays within an hour and the list rolls on…but here goes the next chapter, finally. I estimate 2 to 3 more chapters before the epilogue. 

And yea, keep an eye out for Sacrifice of Angels, the story I was just able to reread in 30 minutes, lol. I’m DEFINITELY editing it. I see potential for something much better… 

Enjoy! 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“I _remember_ this movie!” 

Jyun had dozed off, the chick flick driving him insane for two reasons: one, it was like watching what had occurred with him and Roomi on television and two, it was a chick flick. He glowered at her, irritated. 

“You’ve made me sit here and watch this and you’ve already seen it?” 

Roomi nodded rapidly, “I was watching it that once when you were home sick from work and nursing you back to health. I never got to see the ending.” 

“Woman, this ending should be so obvious it could smack you in the face” he rolled his eyes. 

“What!” 

As one would expect, the guy came back and of course the woman was receptive to him. A little unexpected twist was expected to make up for the sheer craptacity of the movie though. Turned out he’d knocked up his fling in wherever he’d fled to and felt it necessary to go off and marry her. Jyun cocked a brow at the credits as Roomi cried. 

“What the hell?” 

“I didn’t expect that!” she wept. 

Jyun clicked off the television, his nose wrinkling as he stood, wandering into the kitchen, “Yea, well, that’s bad writing for you…or maybe reality.” 

Roomi jumped up and wrapped her arms around his waist, whimpering, “Are you sure you didn’t have sex in Italy?” 

“Positive” he assured. 

“You know you get really, really drunk sometimes--” 

“I did not have sex with _anyone_. I remember drunken sex like I remember sober” he grunted, dragging her with him as he headed towards the fridge. 

“There had to be _one_ woman, Jyun!” 

“There was an old lady that made me _panettone_ and _biscotti pan di stelle_.” 

“Oh my God, an old lady?!” 

Jyun groaned and wheeled around, kissing her tenderly to still her insanity, “Baby, I love _you_. You. I didn’t knock anyone up in Italy because I didn’t have sex, which, last I checked, is a basic requirement?” 

She sighed, “I know…” 

Grabbing a wine cooler from the fridge, she popped the lid and shook her head, “I bet it’s because the woman he really loved didn’t want to get married…” 

“It’s a horrible story if you have to fill basic plotlines with your imagination” Jyun said plainly, starting to cut up vegetables for dinner. 

“But I suppose I can relate.” 

Jyun paused midway through the carrot and turned his head ever so slightly, “…What do you mean?” 

“After that deal with Jouji, I don’t want to get married again” she shrugged simply. 

Jyun practically dropped the knife, turning to her incredulously, “You’re kidding!” 

Roomi frowned, sipping as she stared at him, “No…?” 

Jyun stared at her for a long, uncomfortable moment before turning back to what he was doing without a word. Roomi scowled and came beside him, tilting her head so she was looking into his face. 

“Jyun, you knew that, right? I mean, we can be together without being married. It might be kind of looked down upon but…” 

He didn’t respond, his eyes trained on the chopping board before putting it into the boiling pot of water and wiping his hands. Roomi glared and grabbed his wrist as he went to grab rice to put in the maker, still not having said anything. 

“Jyun!” 

“What?” he said quietly. 

She paused, noting that he was hiding his upset, “Jyun, I didn’t think it was that big of a deal…” 

“You’ve made your decision about it, it seems, so what else can I do about that?” he answered, his voice monotone. 

She grimaced, “Jyun, I…” 

Clearly saddened, he looked rather relieved when Fujiwako woke from her nap and called for him. Roomi almost followed but thought better of it. She rubbed her arm, wondering how the roles reversed… 

Jyun wanted marriage…and she didn’t. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Roomi…why is my brother depressed again? And this time actually noticeably depressed?” questioned Kyo simply. 

Fujiwako pouted, chewing on a pacifier, “Jyun sad?” 

Kyo cooed, patting her head, “You’re a perceptive little tot.” 

Roomi played with her hair and sighed, taking Fujiwako and setting her in her toddler chair, kissing her forehead as she went to grab her lunch. 

“I told Jyun I…I don’t want to get married again.” 

Kyo folded his fingers thoughtfully, resting his elbows on the table as he gazed at her, “I see. But uh, I thought Jyun was kind of disoriented about marriage too because of our parents?” 

“I thought so too, but I guess not so much…” Roomi murmured. 

Kyo blinked for a moment before shrugging, “He loves you, all the rest of his family is married, he probably thought he could be there too…but I don’t think it’s that important.” 

Roomi grimaced and Kyo stood, crossing his arms, “Are you afraid?” 

“…Yes” she mumbled, “But I still feel I’ve done so much to Jyun that if it’d make him happy and I don’t want his feelings to change--” 

He smiled some and patted her shoulder, “I think you should do what’s best for you. Jyun may be upset for a while but I don’t think it’ll change his feelings for you.” 

Roomi winced again and sighed. She hoped not. She loved him too much for that… 

Kyo left and she sat down with Fujiwako, watching her baby scribble a picture, humming cutely. Roomi sighed vaguely, resting her chin on the floor in front of Fujiwako. 

“What do you think, Fuji? Should mama marry again?” 

Fujiwako looked up at her but probably didn’t comprehend the question so she gabbled something and returned to her piece. Roomi frowned, shaking her head. 

“I trust Jyun more than your papa but I still feel so scared. What…what if there’s something wrong with me? Something that would make Jyun hate me…I don’t want that.” 

“Papa” Fujiwako murmured, still working on her picture. 

Roomi frowned even more, “Do you miss your daddy, baby?” 

The door opened and Fujiwako squealed, scurrying to her feet, “Jyun! Jyun!” 

Roomi almost smirked as Fujiwako tackled Jyun around his shins, grunting at the impact before picking her up, “Hello, baby. How are you doing, hmm?” 

Roomi stood and awkwardly avoided his gaze, “Uh, welcome home.” 

“Mm.” 

She blushed as he kissed her forehead and wandered into the kitchen, “I’m going to make a snack. Have you and Fuji eaten?” 

“Uh, yea, she just had something and I’m not that hungry at the moment” Roomi quickly smiled. 

He nodded and Fujiwako gave him a slobbery kiss on the cheek. Jyun laughed and kissed her similarly. 

“Gross” he teased, “Baby drool, eww.” 

“Eww!” Fujiwako mimicked. 

Roomi finally smiled sincerely before her heart broke for maybe the millionth time whenever she wished that Jyun was Fujiwako’s father, not that jerk-off who never wanted to see his child again. 

She jumped when her cell phone rang and sighed, shaking off her gloomy thoughts, answering, “Hello?” 

“Hey, Roomi, are you busy?” asked Kotomi. 

“Not really. What’s up?” she asked. 

Kotomi sounded like she was typing, “My secretaries are all tied up with a bunch of errands over in different parts of the region. I was wondering if you can get something for me…y’know, for old time’s sake?” 

Roomi smirked and tapped the table, “I, uh, guess?” 

“Oh, it’s nothing crazy. Just a trip to Yagada and Roshinko Day.” 

“Oh, sweet! I can do that” Roomi said happily. 

“I knew you would” Kotomi remarked dryly, “They have some packages for me. I guess you can just keep them at your house and have Jyun bring them in the morning.” 

“Okay.” 

“Thanks! You’re a lifesaver.” 

Roomi clicked off and Jyun walked in, licking his fingertips, Fujiwako in one arm and his sandwich in the other. She went to the doorway, pulling on her shoes. 

“I have to run an errand for Koto, Jyun, I’ll be back in a few to fix dinner.” 

“I’ll get it.” 

She scowled, standing and gazing at him, “Jyun…when I get back, let’s talk.” 

Jyun didn’t reply but nodded once before crashing down on the couch, setting Fujiwako on his knee as he turned on the television to a baby cartoon. Sighing, Roomi stepped out. What was she going to do? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Oh! Are you a secretary again?” questioned Yagami Dana, bustling around her store as usual. 

“Just for a couple hours” chuckled Roomi. 

“C’mon back, I have the package somewhere back there.” 

Roomi followed her and was just amazed by all the fabrics she kept, like if she got inspired randomly, it was all right there. She’d visited their family home recently. Besides being massive, it was in the same state, three rooms stacked with fabrics from all over the world. She wished she could create. Sewing was not her thing but she loved designing things…one day. 

Crossing her arms as she wandered around, gently fingering all the fine cloth, she stopped, stunned, when she rounded a corner. 

_“It’s definitely not that…what bothers me is that…it looks perfect on you.”_

_“And…?”_

_“And…I don’t know.”_

…The dress. 

Gaping a little at the wedding dress she’d tried on almost over six years ago, she swallowed as it sat on the mannequin, looking like it’d been their forever, the beads covered in dust. Roomi swallowed and rubbed her hand over the dress, remembering that weird look on Jyun’s face. He’d always seemed so confused about their relationship, hadn’t he? 

Swallowing, she pressed her lips together. Then, they’d _both_ alwaysbeen confused. And perhaps she was the only one confused right now. 

“Hmm, will I be seeing some use out of that?” 

Roomi jumped when Dana came behind her, holding a box. She laughed nervously, rubbing her arm, “I thought this was someone’s dress…?” 

“Oh, I did three. She preferred another of them.” 

“O-oh…” 

Dana smiled, sighing, walking over after she set the box down and smoothing the edges of the dress, “I loved how it looked on you then. I think I’d personally been hoping she wouldn’t pick it.” 

Roomi blushed and smiled faintly, “I, uh, hadn’t been considering getting married again. I mean, I-I trust and love Jyun so much, but…I fear that Jyun would get sick of me. I think that’s what happened with Jouji.” 

Dana tapped her chin thoughtfully, “Well dear, you were with Jyun for close to three years before, right?” 

Roomi blanked and nodded slowly, “Well, yes, but…” 

…Her and Jyun _had_ practically lived together those three years, hadn’t they? Before Jouji came into the picture…and they were living together now… 

“And I think Jyun is absolutely infatuated with you and Fujiwako” Dana smiled, “He loves you dearly and I know that Jyun has very fickle feelings. I doubt he’d change.” 

True enough. He sounded like he had been extremely devoted even when they were apart. The sex addict gave up sex? Horrifying, really… 

She bit her lip and laughed anxiously, joking, “Well, I can’t wear white…” 

Dana snickered, “I wore white at Yamada and my wedding.” 

Roomi paused. What? She looked up, startled, “…You were married before Yamada-san?” 

The woman sighed, sitting down as she ran her fingers through her brown hair. “…Somewhat. My maiden family was very established…old money. They had traditions and I was supposed to marry a successful businessman. It was just how things were.” 

Roomi sat on the other side, curious, as Dana continued, “I met Yama when I was fourteen. He was seventeen at the time and just…nuts.” 

Dana laughed, shaking her head, “It’s hard to imagine. Even though I chastise my boys for it, they got all their habits from their father. He drank, he ran around with a different woman every night, he smoked. He has a tattoo, y’know? It curls around his belly button… ‘rebel’.” 

For a moment, Roomi couldn’t process that. The man was so reserved she couldn’t imagine him even knowing what a tattoo was. And the other stuff? Dana chuckled, “Yea, I know. I think that’s what attracted me to him ironically. But Yamada was poor coming up. His father is an American politician that just had a quick affair and left. His mother was a prideful woman and worked to support them. Yamada said his father didn’t even know he existed until he was well into his twenties...” 

Dana sighed, “I…had Shin at sixteen. It was a huge disgrace for my family and they pretty much wanted me to get rid of him. But I couldn’t, I actually loved Yamada. I... _hated_ my betrothed…it was…a lot that happened.” 

“So I gave birth and had to give Shin to Yamada. He raised our son while I was marrying…” she paused, “Well, I married a man that didn’t love me either. He had open affairs and I…didn’t bother to stop him. I continued to sleep with Yamada. That’s how I got Koji, Nelly, Jill, and Tony. We finally divorced when I was pregnant with Shaun.” 

“Wow…” 

The woman waved her hand, “It’s been a long time since I’ve told anyone that story. It’s…weird to think about now, really.” 

Roomi smiled softly, “You got who you wanted though…” 

She took the box and parted with Dana, promising to think about it. Marry again? Really? Did…did she _really_ have to? What was really wrong with what they were doing now? 

_“Just…don’t go away from me too soon, okay?”_

She froze, remembering that soft utterance of his. 

…Oh Jyun… 

Rubbing her brow, she rapidly shook her head. She had…she’d abandoned him, she’d…she’d left him for another man despite him confessing to her, despite that being her very _dream_ … 

…And yet he was still here, wasn’t he? 

Jouji left her for God knows why. He just…left. After two years, he had moved on to another woman, the disloyal bastard. Jyun had…Jyun had said he’d sworn off sex because he had wanted no other woman than her. He’d even gained a pretty crazy psychotic phobia for his efforts. Why was she scared of hurting him? She…she had already sworn to herself she’d never hurt him again. And…he wanted to… 

She…she’d wanted to be his all along. 

Biting her lip, she rushed home, her heart racing. She had to tell him quickly, before he did give up, before he just got sick of dealing with her… 

When she pushed the door open, she looked around frantically but found him easily on the couch, Fujiwako rested against his shoulder as he hummed, rubbing her back. He looked up and gave her a smile, still humming. Shoulders drooping, she sank down beside them and curled against his side. 

“Yes.” 

He glanced at her, continuing to rub Fujiwako’s back, “Yes?” 

“If…if you ever asked me to marry you, I’d say yes” she murmured, closing her eyes. 

Jyun was very silent before clearing his throat, “What happened? What made you change your mind?” 

“What you’ve been telling me all along.” 

He tilted his head thoughtfully and she opened her eyes again, kissing his cheek, “You haven’t gone anywhere.” 

Looking confused for a moment, he finally seemed to realize and smiled, pinking a little, “And I won’t. Ever.” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“So I’ve never heard of a case where the girl says no without you asking, turns around then says _yes_ still without you asking…and now, you’re off buying a ring so you _can_ ask?” 

Jyun groaned, staring at all the rings, not one striking him as appropriate, “Yea, I guess it is a little nutty…” 

Kyo chuckled as Jyun glared at the rings, “Huge chunks of ice on that small hand of Roomi’s would look tacky as hell, I hope you know.” 

He almost commented but paused before groaning, “True. But I don’t like doing things small.” 

“I don’t think my wedding ring is even real” Kyo commented, staring at it. 

Jyun smirked, “It’s not the only thing.” 

Kyo stuck out his tongue but grinned. Jyun snickered and rolled his eyes before looking in the case. Could he _r_ _eally_ do this? Of course he’d been horribly depressed when Roomi pretty much told him they’d never be officially together but now that she’d come to terms with the idea, he was scared. Was he ready to be a husband? 

…Well, he didn’t really know what being a ‘spouse’ was though. He knew he’d go at it like he did everything: a hundred percent. And he knew that at least he wanted Roomi there by his side. 

“Poor Roo. Her name's not going to flow well” Kyo suddenly remarked. 

“Eh?” 

“Yaga **mi** Roo **mi** ” Kyo said slowly, “Sounds kind of like a candy or brand of snickerdoodle.” 

Jyun laughed and hit him, “Shut up! It sounds fine.” 

He came across one that he absolutely loved eventually, purple amethyst diamonds in the platinum colored band and a marquis shaped diamond. It was perfect. It wouldn’t look tacky on her hand and it fit his ‘living large’ angle of life. Now…to ask. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“You have to agree to one thing.” 

Jyun stared at her for a long moment. ‘No’, ‘yes’, ‘you have to agree to something’…What the hell was going on? 

“…Okay.” 

Roomi sat on the couch, Jyun just showing her the ring, asking if she’d still say ‘yes’. She looked dead serious though. She turned to face him, staring down at her feet where Fujiwako was sitting, playing with her dolls before gazing him in the eyes. 

“Fujiwako.” 

Jyun blanked, “Fuji? What about her?” 

Roomi pressed her lips together and murmured, “What do you expect to call your relationship with her if we get married?” 

Jyun blinked, glancing down at the girl who was making different sounds for different dolls. He smiled and stroked her hair, “I’m not sure I follow what you mean. I feel really weird with Fujiwako. Like I love spending time with her and I love that she calls me when she wakes up from a nap and greets me so happily when I get home. She makes me feel special even though she’s just a baby.” 

Fujiwako giggled like she knew she was being talked about before toddling off into the kitchen. He watched after her and glanced down at Roomi who was smiling at him. “I love that you bonded with her so well. She didn’t have anything like that with Jouji.” 

Jyun scowled before getting a sense of what she was asking. He blushed and smiled, “Oh, do you mean…?” 

Roomi winced and shook her head, “I’m not asking you to pretend that you’re something you’re not. Just how would you treat her?” 

The doorbell rang and she grimaced, “Sorry, Kotomi had to drop something off. Give me a second.” 

He nodded slowly. He hadn’t thought about that _at all_. God, Fujiwako could grow up in the next two years to hate him. The stupid step-father… 

Fujiwako wandered back and giggled, waving her hands at Jyun. He smiled sadly and picked her up. Really, he didn’t want the little girl to hate him. He did love her… 

He blinked when she pressed candy to his lips, having collected a small pack of jelly beans that Roomi kept in a small cabinet that she could reach. Jyun chuckled and opened his mouth, allowing her to feed him. She gurgled and put some in her mouth before giving him another one. He chewed on the flavored candy before remembering his friends who hated when their parents remarried and the new entry tried to force themselves in as the father. He didn’t want that. But, in a way, he did? He…he wanted to be Fujiwako’s dad but… 

“Fuji, what would you think if Jyun was your papa, huh?” he questioned her faintly as she took her turn. 

Fujiwako chewed and swallowed before giggling, “Jyun-papa.” 

He gaped a little and Roomi returned, sighing, “Okay…” 

“Jyun-papa!” squeed Fujiwako, giving him another jelly bean. 

Roomi looked startled and Jyun felt a little alarmed. Of course he didn’t want to force anything on either of them and calling himself her father was a little forward. 

“I, uh, didn’t tell her to--” 

“It’s perfect!” 

He was surprised as Roomi giggled, coming and sitting beside them, resting her ear on his shoulder as she stroked Fujiwako’s hair. “What do you think, Jyun? Can you be my baby’s Jyun-papa?” 

Jyun stared at both of them and he chuckled, kissing both of them, “Jyun-papa. I would do my best to fulfill and uh, define that role.” 

“It’s not an acceptance speech, hubby” she laughed. 

He smiled as she took the ring, “Then I’ll be all I can for both of you…wife.” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“…You’re _serious_?” 

Jyun smirked as his cousins and their spouses stared at him, flabbergasted. “Yes, I’m engaged. Roomi wants the wedding to be in a few months so I guess I need to start…designating roles.” 

“So wait” Keiji said, holding up his hands, “…You’re getting married?” 

Jyun groaned and Kaede laughed, patting his back, “Congratulations, Jyun. I don’t think many of us thought it’d ever happen but I know I'm happy for you.” 

Kurt chuckled, “Did you call Carrie? She’ll be angry if she wasn’t in on it.” 

“I told Carrie I was buying the ring. She said she’d call ‘first thing in the morning’ to hear what answer I got” he sighed. 

“So this is great” Jilliana squealed, clapping, “You said something about roles?” 

“Well, yea, I don’t know what to do…” Jyun sighed, “I’m torn between Kyo and Tetsuo as my best man. I mean, one’s my brother and one’s my best friend. Should I have them drink it out?” 

“I think you should pick something that both have a fair chance of winning” snickered Keiji, “Kyo would be out before the bottle was opened.” 

Hoshiko flustered, “Roomi said she was torn between myself and Kotomi earlier. I can’t really stand the idea that she’s thinking of picking me over a relative so Tetsuo might feel the same.” 

Jyun nodded in agreement, “Okay, I’ll let Tetsuo give the toast.” 

Roomi skipped in, Fujiwako in her arms, asleep, “Hi guys.” 

“You’re _really_ marrying him?” Keiji questioned immediately. 

Jyun hit him and Roomi giggled, sitting in his lap, “Yep!” 

“I’m passing out jobs at the moment, baby. Thus far Tetsuo is my toast giver and Kyo’s my best man.” 

Roomi frowned, “Tets isn’t your best man?” 

“Well, Kyo is my brother…” 

Roomi rubbed her temple, “Yea, but Hoshiko here won’t take the role meaning that Kotomi would have to dance with Kyo or whatever all night and that’d be kind of awkward.” 

“It’d be funny.” 

She smirked and pinched him as Kyo walked in as well, his wife by his side, scowling “What about me? Don’t speak about me when I can’t defend myself!”   
  


“I was talking about you being my best man, dork” snickered Jyun, “But then Roomi pointed out you’d be with her sister as a partner all evening.” 

Kyo cocked a brow, “That’d be kind of awkward.” 

“My words exactly!” Roomi exclaimed. 

Jyun rolled his eyes, “If you don’t _mind_ Tetsuo being my best man…” 

“Can I give the toast?” grinned Kyo. 

Jyun stared at him for a long, long moment before glancing at Roomi, “I think we need to discuss this a bit more, something’s not working out here.” 

They laughed and Nelly wandered in, yawning. Roomi squealed and stood, handing Fujiwako off to Jyun, skipping over to him. 

“Nelly-papa! Jyun and I are engaged!” she declared, jumping and hugging his neck. 

Nelly looked bewildered and glanced around shiftily, “...How long have I been asleep?” 

They snickered and Jyun smirked, “Dad.” 

The man chuckled and hugged Roomi’s waist, “Congratulations to both of you.” 

He set her down before looking kind of anxious, laughing a little strangely, “You, uh, should tell your mother. I’m sure she’d be beside herself…” 

“To hell with her” Jyun said shortly. 

Nelly scowled and waved him over. Jyun leered, “I’m too damn old to be lectured, _daddy._ ” 

“No one’s lecturing. Now c’mere before I beat you.” 

Jyun sighed and stood, handing Fujiwako to Roomi whose brows furrowed, confused. He gave her a smile and kissed her forehead before walking out on the deck, closing the door. 

His father was leaning backwards against the railing, staring at Jyun for a long moment before smiling some. “Getting married. I would have laughed my ass off if someone told me that like…a month ago.” 

Jyun snickered but felt kind of sheepish, “I, uh, hope I’ll be a good husband…” 

“You will be” Nelly assured, turning away, “Just don’t be like me.” 

Jyun glared at his father’s back, grunting, “Don’t say that.” 

Nelly just sighed, his head drooping, “Yea, well, you have to invite your mother.” 

“Um, no?” 

Nelly turned around again and glowered, “Your mother has wanted to see you get married for years, Jyun, and…and just because of this divorce, it doesn’t mean you can just push her out of your life.” 

Jyun sucked his cheek before leaning against the house, staring at his feet, “…I miss her.” 

Nelly looked at him expressionlessly and Jyun laughed quickly, “I-I mean, I am angry with her, I hate what she did to you, what she did to the family, but…I miss her. I miss…my mother. This woman she’s become, she’s not my mama, but I still miss having a mother…” 

“You’ll always have a mother” Nelly growled, “Her choices may not be to anyone’s liking but the fact that she gave _birth_ to you--” 

“Yea, I want _that_ mother. The one that nagged me when she didn’t think I was eating, the one that made sure I went to the doctor at least for check-ups, the one that didn’t _lie_ to me. I want _her_ and unless _she’s_ coming to my wedding, no” Jyun whispered harshly. 

Nelly looked at him sadly, “Jyun, come on…” 

“And if I invited her, I couldn’t bear to put you guys in the same room!”   
  


Nelly smiled rather nervously, “W-well, if she went, I…probably wouldn’t.” 

Jyun stared at him before looking rather irritated, “Well thanks…” 

Nelly grimaced, “Really, I-I don’t mean it like _that_. I just…I don’t know if I can do it. I mean, of course I want to see my son get married…” 

“Jyun-papa!!” 

Jyun jumped, startled, as Fujiwako pushed the door open and hugged his leg, giggly. He chuckled and knelt, picking her up, “Hi baby. You have a good nap?” 

“Good nap.” 

“Sweet” he commented, kissing her forehead. 

“Jyun-papa, huh?” Nelly remarked, brows raising. 

Jyun glanced at him and smiled, “Yep, I’m Jyun-papa now, I guess.” 

Nelly shifted on his feet and looked up, “It’s your decision, Jyun. It’s your wedding.” 

“That’s a pretty huge decision, dad” he grunted, “Hmm, my mom that cheated, lied, and left my family or my dad.” 

“What??” 

Jyun winced as Roomi burst out, looking stunned, “You’re not coming to our wedding, Nelly-papa?” 

Nelly looked almost nauseous, “I’m not sure yet, sweetie. I, uh, want Jyun to invite his mother and I’m not sure I can face her yet.” 

Roomi looked upset and Jyun rubbed his face, shaking his head, “I’m going to have to deal with this later, I’m getting a headache.” 

“Just remember, whatever you choose, it should be what you want” Nelly offered with a faint smile. 

The two nodded slowly before they went back in. Nelly didn’t follow as he slumped backwards against the railing, clenching his head. 

“Baka.” 

He glowered as his twin wandered out, limping on a cane, his demeanor unreadable. “Elli nagged Jyun for years and wanted more than anything to see him marry. I just don’t think she should be denied that.” 

“If Elli did what she did to you to me, I’d deny her left and right of everything” Koji muttered, “Besides, he’s your child too. I would never miss my children's anything.” 

“I know that!” Nelly snapped before his shoulders fell, defeated, “But…but if I saw her again, I’d…I’d break.” 

“Then she shouldn’t come.” 

“It’s _Jyun's_ wedding, not mine” Nelly insisted before looking at the horizon, the sun just starting to set in the midsummer. “…He told me he wants his mother back. I…took that from them.” 

Koji hissed, “Took'? How did you _take_ anything? Unless you _gave_ Elli to that guy, you didn’t do anything!” 

“Didn’t I?” 

Koji’s eyes widened, startled, as Nelly’s eyes darkened, a wholly disturbing look crossing his face. “I didn’t have to. I didn’t have to give her to that bastard. I could have demanded to know what I did to her but no, I did what would make her happy. And look where it got me? I’m not even sure if I can go to my own child’s wedding.” 

“Neri…” 

“I don’t need your damn pity” Nelly stated bitterly, “I never should have gotten married, I never should have come to this place, nothing I did was right for myself. And now I’m going to be alone forever. Fucking A.” 

Koji turned his back against the railing and shook his head, “You’re not selfish, Nelly, stop acting like that.” 

“It must be nice still having a wife to wake up to” Nelly remarked coolly. 

“So what, now you’re going to yell at me for having a wife?” 

Nelly clenched his eyes shut and whispered, “No…I’m so… _angry._ I don’t even know what to do anymore. Nothing has any meaning. Why should I do anything? Why would I want to live forever with this?” 

Koji was naturally torn between smacking him or telling him to just look forward. 

“Then just die.” 

Nelly glanced at him as Koji patted his pockets, pulling out a crumpled pack of cigarettes, putting one of the last remaining sticks between his lips before lighting up, silent. 

“…So that’s all? Just die?” Nelly muttered cynically when no words broke the silence. 

“What else is there to say? You regret your life, you regret coming here, you regret Elli. That just means you regret everything to come with it. Your sons and daughter--” 

“I didn’t say that!”   
  


“That's exactly what you’re saying” countered Koji, “'Nothing I did was right for myself'. We were whores. We were hardcore, alcoholic, partying whores and you know what? If we _hadn’t_ come here, we would have never changed and probably be dead anyway. So you know what you’re saying? You regret that you’re a father and regret that you left a life where you’d have probably drank yourself to death or gotten hooked on something. Thus, you regret that you’re not dead. So just die already, that’d fix everything.” 

Nelly gaped at him and they stood in stilted silence for a long amount of minutes before Nelly laughed. “You’re a stone cold bastard, futago.” 

“Likewise, Nerimaru.” 

Nelly sighed, dropping his chin into his palms, “You’re right, as much as I loathe to admit it. I…I don’t regret Jyun, Kyo, or Hoshiko and I don’t regret Elli either. I just regret…my loss.” 

Koji nodded, “Understandably.” 

“It’s kind of lonely on the farm” Nelly smiled sadly, “I guess I just let all that resentment build. My kids would run off to wherever the hell they wanted, my farm hands left at the end of the day, but I always had my wife…” 

“You have enough cash, just buy a house closer to us” shrugged Koji, “We’re not a wife or anything but maybe being closer would make you feel less lonely.” 

“Maybe…” Nelly pondered. 

“Nelly-pa!”   
  


He jumped, startled, as Fujiwako tackled him around the shin, laughing happily. Nelly chuckled and lifted her, shaking his head, “You’re too full of energy…and Nelly-pa, huh?” 

“Nelly-pa!” 

Koji smiled, “We all have regrets, Nell.” 

Nelly thought about that as Koji limped back inside, Fujiwako following after him. Nelly sighed and smiled vaguely. True enough… 

He just hoped that those regrets didn’t hurt forever. 


	20. This Love

**Chapter 20:** This Love 

**Author’s Note:** So yea, I realized that I could pretty much finish up in the next two chapters o.o Weird, weird. But the next chapter is the last so this is not the last chapter. NOT THE LAST CHAPTER, RAWR! Anywho. 

With the aging in my stories, I wouldn’t really be surprised if Dana and Yamada were like 90, lol. I’ll have to explain aging a little better once I edit and whatnot. And I may have said this before, but once the series is complete (WAYYYY down the road), I’ll have just kind of the Harvest Moon Short Stories or something cleverer and I’ll talk more about the lost brothers and how they actually got married and their children. It’ll be fun… 

And, as I said earlier, we will NOT find out what the deal with Elli is here…it may, in fact, be in the aforementioned story. O.O Yea, way, way, down the road. Patience XD 

Enjoy! And a note, I FINALLY finished a picture of the Yagami children before marriage…you know, Shin, Koji, Nelly, Tony, Jill, and Shaun. Yay! Now I just have to color it…so keep an eye out for that. 

And if you have a moment, check in with another of my fellow fanfic writers and give some feedback on ‘At the Toss of an Apple’ featured here on fanfiction.net. Thanks XD 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Roo-mi!” 

Roomi sighed as she turned around to face Hoshiko whose face was fire red, “I am _not_ wearing this!” 

Kyo’s wife was flushed as well, “I heard that brides chose awful bride’s maid outfits but I didn’t think it was true…” 

Roomi smirked, waving her hand, “You guys just don’t like that I’m making you show off what nature gave you.” 

Carrie, home for the time being, smirked and turned, looking over her shoulder at the plunging back with laces and the very not covering front, “I don’t know, my husband might jump on me before I make it down the aisle.” 

“Your husband?” snorted Kaede, the dress _very_ becoming on her. 

Kyo suddenly wandered in, wearing a pretty white tuxedo with a dark purple tie, a matching kerchief in his pocket, looking around, “Where’s grammy? I think me and white can only be disaster.” 

Roomi snickered and Kyo glanced at his blonde wife who glared at him. His glance became a wide-eyed stare before he cleared his throat. “Uh, you’re…wow.” 

“Shut up!” 

Dana walked in and cooed, walking over to Kyo and straightening his tie, “Oh, you match the dresses perfectly, darling.” 

“Grandma” whined Hoshiko, “I can’t wear this, it looks awful on me! I’m not a Carrie or a Kaede or…or anyone here besides me!” 

“Am I really that tall?” Jilliana suddenly commented, noting that at 5’7” she was kind of standing over everyone. 

Carrie snorted, “I just make 5’6” and you’re almost 5’8” so yea…” 

“Oi, don’t talk about height around me” scowled Roomi who found out her definite height was 4'12” and some inches. 

Dana chuckled, “You look beautiful, Hoshiko.” 

“What the hell is my baby wearing?” 

Dana rolled her eyes as Nelly walked in next, glowering at what Hoshiko was wearing. She sniffled and hugged his waist, “See? Papa doesn’t like it either!” 

“Pretending to be a daddy’s girl just because you don’t want to show off some boob” snorted Kyo. 

Nelly thumped his son and Roomi sighed, “Okay, okay, if you hate it _that_ much, I’ll see what else I can find in the catalog…” 

Steiner came in next, wearing the same tuxedo as Kyo before gazing at his wife… “I love it.” 

“You would” Kaede snickered. 

Jyun followed before pausing, staring at all the bride’s maids. 

“…What is this, a porno wedding?” 

Roomi kicked him as Kyo laughed, “Seems that way…” 

“It has to be purple. The groom’s men’s tuxedos are too perfect” Roomi commented as she turned the pages before pointing, “What about this?” 

The girls leaned over her and Hoshiko gawked, “That makes what we’re wearing now look like turtlenecks!” 

“Yea, seriously” snickered Carrie. 

“C’mon guys, work with me here!” 

Kyo’s wife rolled her eyes, “We _have_ to wear something like this…?” 

“Now dear, what did I tell you about being an Amazonian goddess?” 

“I am not!” she pouted. 

Jyun snickered and took the booklet from her, “I’m the photographer here, I’ll pick out something…like that…” 

Kyo peeked over his shoulder, cocking a brow, “Grandma, were you on a hippy drug trip on that one?” 

“Hey, not all of those are my designs!” 

Roomi smirked, taking the book from her husband-to-be, “ _I’ll_ decide what _my_ maids wear, thank you.” 

“You’ve decided what everyone wears, including me” he pouted. 

“And I bet you look really good” she nodded, patting his hand. 

He rolled his eyes around and sighed, resigned, “C’mon guys, let’s get lunch…” 

“I love food” Kyo commented. 

His wife rolled her eyes again as the men wandered off. Roomi squealed, “Ah! It’s perfect!” 

The girls crowded again and Hoshiko flustered, “It’s still kind of small in the front…” 

“It’s _pink_ ” Kyo’s blonde wife gasped, aghast. 

“Yea, pink would drown me out…” Kaede agreed. 

“Hey, it’ll be in purple!”   
  


Dana looked at her choice and sighed, “I could dye them, I s’pose…” 

“I’m sorry, Dana-san. I’m still okay with these dresses.” 

“I’ll _help_ if it means I don’t have to wear this” blushed Hoshiko. 

Dana smirked, “How about a little dye-your-own-dress party?” 

Roomi laughed, “You guys have fun with that, my dress is perfect.” 

“Roomi, you’re doing the whole traditional American wedding thing” Carrie noted, “Are you going to have your dad walk you down the aisle?” 

Frowning, Roomi snorted after a moment, “My dad wouldn’t be caught dead at my wedding.” 

They all seemed surprised before she laughed slowly, “But, uh, we’ll see.” 

“Sorry, sorry!” Celia gushed, rushing in, holding a bustle of orchids, “Popuri had a whole line of customers and it was near impossible to get these!” 

“Oh, they’re gorgeous” gushed Dana, “They’ll go perfect with the dress you chose, Roomi.” 

Celia glanced at Hoshiko who was still wearing the dress and blanched, “Uh…I have to…?” 

Roomi laughed and grabbed the woman’s shoulders, “No, no, I have another one in the works. Go get measured.” 

Roomi smiled, watching as the girls got the pink dresses and advanced to an area in the back to dye them. Her smile melted a bit though. Her dad? Her parents… 

…Maybe. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Roomi, baby, I know your hair is purple but um, it’s not flattering as a skin tone.” 

She laughed a little, leaning over the bathtub, pouring in things to help break down the dye on her skin. “We were dying the dresses and once it cooled off, it was someone’s bright idea to start throwing it. It was fun. First time I’ve seen Kyo’s wife laugh.” 

He smirked, “I hope it hasn’t absorbed, you’ll look like a giant grape for the wedding.” 

She stuck out her tongue and stood, taking off her probably ruined white shirt and shorts, playfully pouting sultrily when she noticed Jyun was watching, fascinated. 

“Did you send the invitations?” she questioned, reaching behind her back to unsnap her bra. 

“Of course.” 

“And…you’re sure you’re going to invite your mother?” she asked faintly. 

“…Yea” he mumbled. 

The invitations were going out a bit late as the two pondered over it but with pretty much Nelly’s pressure and Jyun’s desire to perhaps come to a conclusion about what had happened with his parents, they decided to invite her though Roomi definitely would prefer Nelly. 

“Well, we’ll see” he sighed lightly before turning his face when she stripped completely. 

“What?” she demanded. 

“Mm, Fuji’s napping and I’m not sure I want to risk the consequences of seeing you naked while she’s here…” 

She giggled and dropped into the tub, lifting her leg, “But you’re so good at scrubbing, hubby.” 

He smirked widely and sat on the edge of the wide brim tub, gingerly grasping her ankle and taking the sponge from her, scrubbing at the purple gently but effectively . “So who of your family is coming, you expect?” 

“Grandma Shelly and Koto” she sighed. 

He looked up at her with a frown before smiling faintly, “Uh, that’s…” 

“Some of my aunts may come” she shrugged, “And my cousins but I won’t get my hopes up.” 

Jyun scowled and leaned over, kissing her lips, “I want to meet at least a little of your family. Give me their numbers, I’ll coax them.” 

“I don’t know how well _that_ would work out, dear” she cocked a brow. 

“I’ll have you know, I have that affect on women…” 

She giggled and pulled him in with a yelp, peeling his now translucent white tee up a little, revealing his toned chest. Kissing down his stomach, she purred, “Believe me, I know…” 

He mock-pouted, “Now I’m all wet…” 

She giggled as he wrapped his arms around her waist, “You’re sexy wet.” 

He chuckled huskily and kissed her neck before grimacing, his cell phone ringing. Snickering as he stood, he took off his shirt and pants, dropping the soaked articles of clothing on the floor as he walked towards the bedroom. 

“Good thing I took my phone out of my pocket, sheesh…” 

Roomi winked after him and sighed, scrubbing her arms as she frowned. She’d been thinking about what was suggested, her father walking her down the aisle…or at least being there. 

God, it’d been ten years since she saw her father last, possibly more for her mother. They hadn’t even come to _Kotomi’s_ wedding, their beloved perfect little girl. What chance did she as the black sheep have? 

…She wished they hadn’t said anything. It made her want things she knew they’d never give her. 

…Her family wasn’t like the Yagami. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“You’re amazing.” 

Jyun sat on the couch, reading a book to Fujiwako, before looking up, “What do you mean?” 

“You got my aunts to come” she scowled, “Those women are so involved in their lives I didn’t know if they remembered who I was.” 

He laughed, shaking his head, “They weren’t sure if you wanted them there, actually.” 

“If I invited them, I want them there.” 

“Well, they’re coming” he sighed, closing the book as Fujiwako lost interest and started messing with his hair which he had down, “Roo, sweetie, I think I have to cut my hair.” 

Roomi gasped, flying to his side, “No, baby, don’t! I love your hair!” 

“I despise it” he sulked, “It was kind of cool for a while, but…” 

Roomi gave him the most pitiful pout that she could and he glowered at her before sighing heavily, “To my shoulders like the old days?” 

Pondering for a moment, she nodded and kissed his cheek, “And no less.” 

“Sheesh…” he stood, setting Fujiwako on the couch with a groan. 

“You’re going _now_?” 

“I can’t stand it a second longer” he grumbled. 

Roomi pouted and wrapped her arms around his neck, whispering into his ear, “Can’t we get one last go in? I kind of like pulling your hair when we screw around.” 

Jyun laughed and smacked her ass, earning him a squeal as he set her down. Rubbing where he struck, she pouted at him and he grinned, winking, “I’ll leave it long enough for you to pull my hair, my _dominatrix mistress._ Maybe I’ll get you a whip and some chains when I go out.” 

She stuck out her tongue as he bid Fujiwako farewell. Sighing, she sat down next to her baby and picked her up, “Your Jyun-papa...” 

“Jyun-papa” she giggled. 

Roomi smiled and jumped a little when someone knocked at the door. Standing, she went to answer and smiled, finding Nelly standing there. 

“Hey ladies” he smiled, sighing as he handed a box to Roomi, “Mother sent this, apparently it’s Fuji’s dress.” 

Roomi cooed and took the box from him, handing Fujiwako to him, “Thanks!” 

Nelly blinked before kissing Fujiwako’s cheek and laughing when she returned the gesture, “Such a sweetie.” 

Roomi chuckled and jumped up when the phone rang. Skipping over to answer, she smiled, “Hello?” 

Nelly bounced Fujiwako, looking to Roomi after a second before frowning. Her happy look had slowly turned into a furrowed frown, laden with upset. “…I understand. Um, tell him I’m sorry for bothering him.” 

She quickly pasted on a smile so fake it looked like a frown, as if the person on the other end could see, “No, no, I’m…not. He’s a busy man. D-don’t worry about it. I should be going though, I have company. Thank you for calling.” 

Roomi hung up and stared at the phone for a long quiet minute. Nelly scowled and walked over, “What’s wrong?” 

“N-nothing!” she blurted, smiling quickly, “J-just…” 

Nelly glowered as she burst into tears, “Who was that?” 

“N-nothing. I-it was just that Carrie had asked if I was going to do a completely traditional American wedding and have my dad walk me down the aisle and I thought _maybe_ for once he could set aside work. I-I know I’m not his favorite but it-it couldn’t have hurt to stop working for a day” she sobbed, wiping at her eyes. 

Nelly grimaced as Fujiwako burst into tears because of her mother before growling, pulling Roomi to hug him, “I’m sorry, sweetie. I wouldn’t miss my baby girl’s wedding…” 

She sniveled and Nelly felt irritated. He couldn’t understand a father that thought work was more important than his daughter’s wedding. And he never would. 

…Except, he was prepared to miss his son’s wedding, wasn’t he? 

Stroking her hair, his heart heavy, he mumbled, “I’ll…I’ll walk you down the aisle, Roomi.” 

Roomi sniffed and wiped at her eyes, the blue orbs glittery as she stared up at him, “Wh-what?” 

He sighed, “I’ll walk you down the aisle. If your dad can’t get away from work, then I’ll take the honors.” 

“R-really?” 

“Really” he offered her a smile. 

“E-even if…” 

Nelly winced and laughed anxiously, “ _Even_ if Elli’s there.” 

Roomi cried, hugging his neck, “Oh Nelly-papa, thank you!” 

He patted her back and chuckled, scratching his cheek, “I guess I should go start airing out the tuxedo then.” 

Nodding, she took Fujiwako who waved at him happily. Nelly smiled and waved at her as well before walking out of the house. Neither of them would ever know but they both thought at the exact same moment…everything was okay now. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Or so Roomi had assumed. 

They ate in silence, her, Jyun, and Fujiwako. Roomi felt nauseous. What was going on? 

One day, Jyun came home, completely silent and completely angry. He was almost refusing to talk to her and spent most of his time locked in his office. She’d managed to ask if she’d done something wrong and he told her plain and simple: “No”. 

She couldn’t help but feel otherwise. 

Fujiwako opened her mouth wide, eating her fish sticks, indulging in the same quietness her elders were. Roomi bit her lip as she ate her salad and Jyun pushed his noodles around his plate, not having eaten much of it. She wanted to ask him if he wanted something else but feared an outburst. He’d already declared that everything was fine, irritated, and she could push it no longer… 

…This was what she feared. 

Maybe it didn’t have anything to do with her but she couldn’t help but think it did. He wouldn’t tell her what was wrong… 

“Gouchisama” Jyun muttered, standing and taking his plate into the kitchen. 

Roomi sighed and followed him quickly, “Jyun.” 

“Yea?” 

“…Uh, you…aren’t eating a lot lately. Are you feeling okay?” she approached. 

Jyun wrapped up the plate and walked past her though not before stopping and planting a chaste kiss on her lips. “I feel fine. I’m going to get Fujiwako into bed. Is that okay?” 

Roomi’s shoulders slumped but she murmured, “Yea.” 

No answers… 

She jumped when her cell phone rang. Sighing, miserably, she answered, “Hello…?” 

“Wow, you seem happy for someone getting married in a week, sheesh” Carrie remarked teasingly. 

“Oh, uh, just tired” she lied quickly, “What’s up…?” 

“No offense, but your sister seems…prudish?” 

Roomi cocked a brow, “Uh, yea, a little.” 

Carrie and Jyun, when he was in a _good_ mood, seemed to be almost twins in some respects. She could almost see that mischievous grin her fiancé donned over the phone on Carrie’s face in her imagination. She almost chuckled. Or she was crazy. 

“Bachelorette party.” 

Or not. Roomi did laugh at that, shaking her head, “Oh no, that…” 

“Y’know my husband and all the males crashed mine?” she sighed, “It was fun but still, my lady’s night!” 

“Did you have strippers?” 

“Nope, we went out half-naked to a dance club.” 

Roomi laughed again, sinking down on the couch, “Both would probably kill your husbands.” 

“So how about it?” 

“Half-naked to a club?” 

“I was thinking strippers but that sounds fun too.” 

Roomi grinned lazily, twirling her hair around her finger as Jyun returned before realizing maybe she shouldn’t push it… 

“I’ll, uh, get back to you, Carrie” Roomi smiled quickly. 

“If Jyun blows an ass gasket, remind him that he’s not the crazy one.” 

Roomi giggled, “Okay.” 

Jyun cocked a brow as she hung up, “That was Carrie?” 

“Ah, yea, she wanted to do a bachelorette party” she quickly smiled, standing. 

Jyun’s brow rose ever so slightly before he shrugged a little, “Could be fun…” 

She rolled her eyes, “So I guess you’re okay with it.” 

“I didn’t say _that._ ” 

Roomi smirked as he sat down beside her, rubbing his brow, “She wants to either do strippers or go to a club half-naked.” 

“…How about you guys stay here and drink tea?” 

She snickered, “Carrie told me to remind you that you’re not the crazy one.” 

He chuckled lowly, “Supposedly.” 

Roomi blinked as he looked extremely sad suddenly. He visibly swallowed and smiled vaguely at her, “Can, um, I hug you for a little while?” 

Startled, she opened her arms, “Any time you want, baby.” 

He sighed gravely and slipped into her arms, resting his head on her chest, closing his eyes. Roomi frowned, concerned, but stroked his hair tenderly, leaning back so they were lying down. Jyun breathed softly, the silence stifling yet a little more comfortable than the quiet they’d had for the past week. Why wouldn’t he tell her what was wrong though? She was going to be his wife… 

“I’m sorry, Roomi” he suddenly said, surprising her. 

She looked down at him, “For what, baby?” 

“…I’m…still weak” he rasped, his voice melancholy. 

Her brows furrowed, confused, before he lifted his head, releasing her and giving her his breath-taking smile, “I love you.” 

“I love you too…” she murmured. 

Standing and stretching, he sighed, “Go plan your bachelorette party. Tetsuo is hell-bent on having a party for me too…” 

Roomi sulked, “Are you going to get a lap dance, Jyun?” 

Jyun snickered, “I wouldn’t be interested but I wouldn’t be surprised either.” 

She pouted, crossing her arms, “Promise if you do that you won’t forget that I give better... 'lap dances'?” 

He laughed for the first time in a while before suddenly picking her up, heading towards the steps, “Give me a little reminder.” 

She smiled and hugged his neck. He made her feel a lot more confident. She loved him… 

…But he still didn’t tell her what was wrong. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

…He hated her. 

She’d skanked out. Six inch heels, skirt that managed to cover her when she didn’t move and, well, she didn’t want to talk about the shirt. All the girls followed suit and they compelled those that didn’t. 

Carrie got a Hummer limo, purple, and they all proceeded to get drunk. It was pretty funny, Kyo’s wife drunk. She was pretty much making out with Roomi at one point. Kaede made sure to get a picture. Roomi had laughed, telling her that that definitely had to get to Kyo… 

Things kind of got ugly when they arrived at the club though. 

Carrie seemed to have forgotten that, oh, she was a widely known celebrity. Guys were surrounding them and well, of course, there were some forceful ones. That was a given at a club but Carrie practically had guys ready to gang bang her and she kicked a couple of them, telling them that she was _married_ and that she wasn’t interested. That didn’t seem to stop them much though, especially from hitting on Carrie’s entourage. 

Kaede was extremely popular. She had breasts that even Roomi kind of wanted to grab and toss around. Carrie of course was popular as well as Jilliana, having more leg than any man would know what to do with. Kyo’s tall Amazonian wife had a large following and Celia was such a little happy spark that she probably was just drawing attention for that reason on top of having a decent set. Hoshiko wasn't left alone either despite being scared senseless, huddling in a corner. Oh, her? Guys kept grabbing her ass. 

They got aggravated, no amount of huddling stopping the men's advances. So, they decided to leave and go to a gay club. Made sense… 

But guys started grabbing them as the exited, going into almost full blown molestation or as close as they could get without actually going completely to rape. Roomi had grown _so_ irritated that reflex led to her punching one of the guy’s square in the face. He’d hissed and grabbed her wrist and started to drag her somewhere to do God knows what... 

That was, until Jyun absolutely jack-hammered him. 

Yes, Jyun. 

She watched in horror as her fiancé had suddenly appeared and had started punching the guy so hard, she thought he was going to kill him. He was extremely aggressive, something that had scared her senseless. 

All the guys went postal, really. All had followed. She expected Kurt or Keiji, being a lawyer and all, to practice some discretion or patience but they were worse than any of the others, save for Jyun. And Steiner, Steiner went nuts. 

Somebody had called the authorities and they had to beat it out of there quickly or they’d spend the night in jail. The guys yelled at them the _entire_ time. ‘What the hell were you thinking?’, ‘why do you think you’re invincible? You could have been hurt or raped!’, ‘WHY do you have to wear such clothing?’, etc, etc…never the man’s fault, she supposed. 

Everyone was yelling except Jyun, who’d quietly merged with the door and stared out the window. 

As soon as they arrived home, he wailed though. 

_“WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU **THINKING**? WERE you thinking?!”_

_Roomi scowled and rubbed her arms, “Carrie said she’d done it at her bachelorette party. I’m not sure what changed.”_

_“I hope Kurt’s yelling at her too! She’s a damn celebrity now, of course she can’t go to a freakin’ public club anymore!”_

_“Look, I’m sorry, okay? I need to go to sleep, I have a headache…”_

_He grabbed her arm, tugging her back, “You’re not going anywhere until you explain to me what you were thinking! You could have been hurt!”_

_“Let go of me!” she snapped, jerking away from him, “I WASN’T hurt! Can’t you just be happy about THAT?”_

_“No! You should have never been in that situation to begin with! You’re a mother, Roomi, you should be more responsible!”_

_Well, that was where she got stupid. Stupidly cruel and bitter._

_“Does your dad nag like this?” she hissed, “Because I don’t know if I could put up with it either!”_

_Jyun recoiled back sharply, his eyes wide and his mouth agape, as he stared at her before he whispered, “I…I can’t believe you just said that. How…how DARE you?”_

_She winced sharply, cursing herself, and reached out for him, “Jyun, wait--”_

_“Don’t TOUCH me!” he screamed, his face contorted with rage, “If me worrying about you getting hurt or molested is NAGGING, then maybe you shouldn’t have to 'put up with it'!”_

_Roomi’s heart leaped to her throat as he started out of the house, following behind him frantically, “Jyun! I didn’t mean that! Please, come back!”_

_But he disappeared into the dark of the night and she collapsed on the front steps of the house, sobbing as she curled into a ball._

She pushed them away. 

She didn’t know how but she pushed Jouji away. Somehow he couldn’t stand her and it was her fault. 

She said something that awfulto her now maybe-soon-to-be husband who was still trying to get over the fact his parents divorced. What was wrong with her? Why didn’t she want to be happy? 

Roomi gazed at Fujiwako who was looking out the window, her tiny hands propped on the sill as she looked around. She’d done it for the last six hours, only stopping to take a nap or something before returning. Occasionally she’d look to Roomi, breaking her heart a little more, and said questioningly, “Jyun-papa?” 

She’d lost another father for her baby… 

“Fuji, baby, come here to mama” she coaxed, holding her arms out. 

Fujiwako didn’t seem interested, continuing her watch, and Roomi cried. She was sorry. She was dumb. She hated herself. She did need to be smarter. She missed him and loved him and if she’d lost him _again_ , she’d crumble. 

“Jyun-papa!” 

Opening her eyes, she was stunned as the door opened and the weary figure appeared, swooping Fujiwako up, “Hey, pretty. You miss me?” 

“Miss Jyun-papa” she affirmed, hugging onto him tightly. 

“Aww…” 

Roomi stared at her feet as he didn’t bother to greet her, wandering into the kitchen. He’d…returned. For now. Now she had to apologize. Firm, she stood and marched into the kitchen. 

“Jyun.” 

Naturally not acknowledging her as he went through the cupboards, she pursed her lips, “You don’t have to say anything, just…listen.” 

He didn’t say anything. Feeling very disheartened, she slouched a little and shifted her eyes as she searched for words, “…I’m sorry.” 

More silence. 

“I’m sorry!” she blurted again, “I-I didn’t mean it and I never should have said it. And-and you’re right, I was stupid, I-I shouldn’t have gone to that club or-or we should have planned it out better or-or something. I know you just cared about my safety, I know you weren’t nagging. I’m sorry…” 

Still not saying anything, she felt tears roll down her cheeks, “Please say something…” 

It hadn’t hit her before though, until that instant, that he could say ‘let’s call off the wedding’ or ‘I want you to leave’ or… 

‘I don’t love you anymore’. 

Her head started to swim and everything got kind of foggy. She could never handle… _that_. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_“She’s probably right.”_

That wasn’t what he’d wanted to hear. 

It was all he could do not to smack Roomi across the face. The woman he loved could never be capable of saying something that horrible, could she? Yet she did. And it cut him deep. Like when she rejected him, it made him sick to his stomach. 

So he left, not really caring that he’d left her outside to cry… 

…Okay, that was a lie, but he just didn’t have it in him to face and comfort someone that told him his mother left his father because he ‘nagged’. 

He ended up on his father’s doorstep, drinking the man’s liquor rather liberally before answering his father's repeated question of ‘what the hell he was doing there’. 

And that…that had been his father’s response. 

_“Dad! That’s RIDICULOUS!”_

_Nelly kind of shrugged awkwardly, “Is it? I don’t know why your mother left me, it’s plausible.”_

_“Dad…” he muttered._

_Jyun buried his face in his hands, biting his lip as he continued to hold back his anguish. When he saw that man groping and fondling Roomi, he could have lost it. When she attacked him and he grabbed and started to drag her away, well, he did. And he took out every ounce of frustration he had. It wasn’t very soothing…_

_“I’m so mad with her right now I can’t even THINK straight” he hissed._

_Nelly shrugged and Jyun glared, “She INSULTED you! Aren’t you a little angry that she’s so close to you and can say something like that?”_

_“Jesus, Jyun, get a grip” Nelly rolled his eyes, slamming down on the couch._

__Jyun gawked, “ME?”  
  


_“Yes, YOU. First you guys run in there like a bunch of lunatics and get into fist fights. Then you yell at them ALL the way home in the car, probably on the ferry, and you KNOW they’re still yelling at them now.”_

_“They were STUPID! They could have been hurt in a place like that!”_

_“So they made a mistake. I think we’re all guilty of that” Nelly grunted, “And you guys made the mistake of yelling at your significant others when you say they were molested and Roomi could have been raped! You comfort then tell them to not do stupid things until the world we live in changes. Just be considerate, for God’s sake!”_

_Jyun gaped, wide-eyed, as Nelly stood, rubbing his brow before saying faintly, “I can understand your upset, Jyun. I know if I’d been there and saw Roomi or Hoshiko being manhandled, I would have lost it too and probably yelled at them as well. But you have to know when to stop. Of course if you corner them like that, she’ll bite back at you.”_

_Jyun grimaced and remembered he’d actually grabbed Roomi in a manner remnant to the guy in the club. She may have felt like he was attacking her but she had to know he would have never gotten over it if something had happened to her, never. Keiji flipped the hell out because of Marlin. Steiner flipped the hell out because of Friedrich. Jyun...wouldn't have been able to stand what they did._

_…He still hadn’t been able to face her. He’d planned to go back tomorrow._

He had hoped she’d grant him a little time to get his act together when he entered but she instantly went into apologize mode, begging his forgiveness. He hadn’t really had much to say. It still hurt, what she’d said about such a tender subject, but…he could forgive her. It may have stung but part of him knew she was just trying to get him to back off. And man, did it work… 

Fujiwako had actually been alarmed, jumping suddenly in his arms. He frowned and glanced over his shoulder and gasped loudly, mortified. Roomi was lying face down on the floor and he nearly had a heart attack. 

He frowned as he lied beside her, stroking her hair as she slept in bed, even Fujiwako lying beside her, concerned. She had a mild fever and probably had fretted all last night because of what he'd done and said. He grimaced. He could be so much more tactful… 

“Jyun…?” 

Opening his eyes, he let out a breath of relief when she woke, “You scared the _hell_ out of me, Roomi, God.” 

“I’m sorry” she whispered. 

“…I’m sorry too.” 

Roomi shook her head lethargically, “I…I can’t believe I said that to you, baby…I…it…I don’t know, I’m stupid.” 

“You’re not” he said with a sigh. 

“I am” she said sadly, “That’s probably why people leave me…” 

“Roomi, God, stop it” he grunted, “I’m upset with you, of course, but I’m not going anywhere.” 

She smiled at him weakly, “I…I promise that I _will_ be a better wife than this. I…I’ll be more responsible and-and I won’t say dumb things.” 

“It’s not an acceptance speech” he couldn’t help smile, “We’re bound to make mistakes, Roo, we just have to realize we can’t quit when something goes wrong.” 

She nodded in agreement before looking at him hopefully, “Has something been bothering you though, Jyun? Are you…having second thoughts?” 

He grimaced and sighed, standing, “Let me get you some soup, baby.” 

Roomi scowled a little as he disappeared… 

…If they were going to be married, shouldn’t he be more open with her then? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Yagami Nelly smiled softly as he wandered into Roomi’s dressing room, his hands stuffed in his pockets as she gazed at herself in the three-way mirror. The dress looked just as good on her as it had before and Dana, saying that Jyun had already broken the taboo, had added some more designs and changed it a bit. He’d still recognize it but it still had some differences. 

Roomi peeked over her shoulder and smiled faintly, turning around, “Hi, Nelly-papa. I’m sorry.” 

He sighed, “Quit apologizing to me, Roomi, it’s not really that big a deal.” 

“But still” she slumped, “I’ve been divorced too for unknown reasons. I should be more compassionate.” 

“It’s okay” he assured for the millionth time, “I’m sure I may have bugged Elli for those reasons too, ha…” 

Roomi bit her lip, “I-I don’t think so. You don’t seem like a worrisome person…” 

“You’d be surprised” he laughed with a sigh. 

Roomi tilted her head and sighed again, playing with her hair, “Well, I’m worried about something.” 

“I don’t know why, you’re getting married in less than thirty minutes.” 

Roomi smiled, “I’m delighted about that!” 

But her smile melted, “But I feel like Jyun is keeping something from me. I…I can’t get him to tell me what’s wrong. He’s been acting really weird, especially as we got closer to the wedding…almost snippy.” 

She kneaded her hands, tears on the brim of her eyes, “I…I hope he’s not having second thoughts…” 

Nelly grunted, rolling his eyes, “He’s getting married now. I should know, secrets don’t make for a happy marriage.” 

Roomi pressed her lips together and he waved a hand, “I’ll go find out, sweetie, don’t worry.” 

“You’re the best” she smiled, carefully wiping at her eyes. 

Wandering over to his son’s room, he wondered if he had learned a lesson _at all_ from…everything. 

Knocking, Jyun grunted and he smirked, entering, “We cavemen now?” 

Jyun sighed, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his long tuxedo coat, tugging lightly at the black vest underneath and fixing the flower in his pocket. “Sorry.” 

“Your soon-to-be-wife thinks you’re having second thoughts” Nelly remarked, crossing his arms. 

“My soon-to-be-wife needs to stop thinking silly things” Jyun countered, tying the ribbon tighter around his hair. 

Nelly sighed, “She’s worried, Jyun, and if something’s bothering you, you should tell her.” 

“I don’t want to tell her!” he suddenly snapped, his voice rippled with anger. 

Nelly cocked a brow and Jyun slowly calmed, rubbing his face before laughing brokenly, “I mean, I’m being stupid. Stupid and weak. I’m…I’m a dad now, I can’t be stupid and weak, I…I have to be reasonable. Me yelling at Roomi would undermine all that if I can’t follow what I preach, right…?” 

“What are you on about?” Nelly questioned faintly. 

Jyun stood, staring at his feet for a moment, before walking over to a bag he had. It seemed he carried his camera, for whatever reason, but he pulled out an envelope, the same lacy paper that they’d sent with their wedding invitations and handed it to Nelly before falling into the chair, slouching low. 

Nelly sighed, opening the envelope and was confused. It was Elli’s invitation…? 

He started to open his mouth, questioning why it never seemed to have reached her…before his mouth fell open, agape. 

The invitations had an ‘accept’ and ‘decline’ check box…and declined had been neatly checked. 

Gaping at the invitation, he slowly lifted his head to his son who looked very distraught, rubbing his forehead before laughing bitterly. “Declined. Seems appropriate.” 

“This-this can’t be right” Nelly had to laugh incredulously, “Your mother, she wouldn’t miss this for the world.” 

“I hadn’t wanted her to come” Jyun whispered before his lip trembled, “But I…I had thought maybe…maybe it’d be nice, regardless, and I’d even gotten a little excited. Maybe…maybe we could try to talk again. L-like you said, she’s still my mother…I…I guess she just couldn’t be bothered.” 

…Couldn’t be _bothered_? For their son’s wedding? For the son’s wedding she swore she’d never miss if it happened? 

Nelly felt his blood boil and he hissed, “Postpone the wedding for an hour.” 

Jyun looked up, confused, “What?” 

“Just do it!”   
  


He stormed out of the room and back to Roomi’s. She looked up, hopeful, “What did you find out?” 

Nelly snarled and handed her the invitation. Roomi, brows fused, opened it before her face registered shock. Lifting her hand faintly to her lips, she winced. 

“Jyun…” 

“I’ve asked him to postpone the wedding for an hour” Nelly informed, “Because I’ll _carry_ her here if I have to.” 

Roomi stared at the invitation before nodding, handing it to him, “Godspeed.” 

He nodded, “Don’t worry, I _will_ be back in an hour.” 

“Take as much time as you need” she murmured. 

Nelly jumped on the ferry, not informing anyone else of his intentions, and headed towards the Tomoe residence. It didn’t strike him until he was outside of the iron gates… 

Oh God, he was going to see her again. 

Staring at the intercom to page someone inside, he had a wavering moment. He had just been ready to skip his own son’s wedding to avoid seeing this woman…and now? 

Remembering that look on Jyun’s face, that saddened sense of abandonment that clouded his aura, his resolve steeled again. He could do this for his children. 

A voice droned, questioning who he was. He didn’t tell his life story, just that ‘Nerimaru needed to speak with Elli’. 

It took about ten minutes but he was admitted in, the butler coming down the two mile driveway in a kind of golf cart thing, driving him up to a massive house. Was this what Elli wanted? A huge mansion? He… 

Shut up, Nelly. 

He scowled as he was led through the exceedingly large house, past the suits of armor and all that weird extremely rich things people saw need to have… 

The butler opened a door, holding his hand out to beckon him inside, “Mr. Yagami, ma’am.” 

Gag. “Thank you.” 

He glared at the mother of his children, sitting on the sill of the huge bay window, staring out at the sky before looking to him slightly. “Nelly.” 

Nelly had a very confused moment. He wasn’t really sure what he was doing here… but he grimaced, coming to. Get a hold of yourself, he snapped. Throwing the invitation on a table between them, he cocked a brow. “What the hell is this?” 

Elli stared at the slip of paper for a long moment before returning her stare to the world outside. “I can’t make it.” 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure the sky won’t go anywhere” he bit sarcastically. 

Elli finally glowered at him and stood, “How could you support this?” 

“They both made mistakes, Elli” he sighed heavily, “And Jyun is picky. If this is the woman he loves, then I think he’s serious.” 

She went silent before mumbling, “Maybe.” 

“Elli, he’s _crushed_. You’ve spent almost fifteen years of his life nagging him to get married and you’re skipping his wedding?” 

“After our last run in, he made it pretty clear how he felt” she grunted. 

“Elli, for the love of- you can’t expect our kids not to be upset! They’re just confused and upset and angry right now. Jyun though, he wanted to attempt a reconciliation, to find out things…” 

She was silent again and he inched a little closer, “You’re their mother, Elli. _W_ _hatever_ it is that happened between _us,_ you can’t take it out on _them._ This is our child’s wedding. Please…” 

“…Where would I sit?” 

Nelly frowned, puzzled, “What?” 

“Where would I sit? Your family, they hate me, they’d never let me sit on their side. And Roomi’s family...they’re Roomi’s family. Where would I fit?” 

Nelly gaped at her, stunned, “You’re worried over something that trivial…? You could sit in the aisle for all it matters! It’s Jyun’s wedding!”   
  


“I’m sorry, Nelly” she said simply, dropping back in her seat. 

“…Who are you?” 

She glanced over her shoulder as he balled his fists, bitter, “You’re not the same woman I married…but, I guess I should have realized that sooner.” 

Stalking out, he refused the butler’s offer of driving him up the driveway. He needed the walk. 

He’d felt so numb…so numb and yet it hurt so much. He was outside the church before he knew it and he jumped, startled, when he heard the music playing. Holy crap, it’d taken him two hours. Damn it! 

Running in, he rasped, Roomi waiting at the entry, looking anxious. They must have decided the show had to go on, understandably. But he quickly came up beside her and held out his arm. 

“I’m so sorry, sweetie” he whispered. 

Roomi looked up at him, startled, before looking behind her for something. He swallowed and rapidly shook his head when she looked to him, questioning. 

“She’s not coming. She refused. I…failed him.” 

She was silent before squeezing his arm. “No, you haven’t. You’re here.” 

He glanced down at her and she smiled warmly at him… 

…Yea…that was all he could do. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“How you doing?” 

Nelly sat at a table in the back of the reception, everyone bustling around, talking. He had a bottle of wine, swirling a half finished glass in his hand as Koji sat across from him. 

“I don’t know, Koji. Honestly, I don’t.” 

Koji sighed and looked over his shoulder at Jyun who was holding his wife’s waist, talking with Steiner and smirking. 

When he saw that his mother wasn’t there as Roomi and Nelly walked up the aisle, he looked blank before smiling, paying attention to Roomi. Nelly had praised his son in his head. Yes, look towards your future… 

He blinked when Fujiwako came over, cute in her little lacy dress, her hair adorned with a flower veil. Nelly smiled as she reached up for him, picking her up. “Hey baby, you here to keep the old man company?” 

“Nelly-pa” she giggled, grabbing his tie. 

Koji smiled at her, commenting, “Don’t mope around too much, Nell, it’s still your son’s wedding.” 

Nelly frowned before smiling down at Fujiwako, “You’re right…” 

He stood and left his wine…for now. But Fujiwako kissed his cheek suddenly, giggly as usual, “Love Nelly-pa!”   
  


Nelly cooed, closing his eyes as he patted her back, “Thank you, baby, at least someone does.” 

“I love Nelly-papa too!” 

He chuckled as Roomi hugged his waist. Fujiwako giggled and leaped into her arms next. Jyun came over, grabbing his wife, mock-glowering, “You get your own midget.” 

“Oi!” 

Nelly grinned, “We’ll see about that…” 

Jyun laughed and kissed his wife’s temple, “Gimme a second with my dad, baby?” 

She nodded and talked to Fujiwako as she went to convene with the bride’s maids. Jyun stuffed his hands in his pockets and smiled faintly. 

“Thanks for…you know, running off to try. It means a lot to me.” 

Nelly snorted bitterly, “It would have meant more if I succeeded.” 

Jyun shook his head, “You almost missed my wedding because you didn’t want to see mom…and when she said she wasn’t going to show up, you actually went to see her. It still means a lot to me, success or not. Thank you, dad.” 

Nelly sighed and gave him a brief hug, “If you say so, son.” 

Jyun frowned as the man congratulated him and wandered off. Sighing, shoulders slouching, he jumped when Carrie hugged him. 

“I can’t believe you’re married!” 

He laughed, “Yea, well, I wanted to see what all the hype was.” 

She kissed his cheek, “You’ll enjoy it, babe. And don’t let your whole mother drama get you down. This is your day. Enjoy your lady.” 

Jyun frowned momentarily before smiling some, “Yea, you’re right.” 

Entering this day knowing that his mother wasn’t here and actually being upset about it made him so angry…but… 

“Jyun-papa, picture!” 

He grinned as Fujiwako called him over, his beautiful wife and daughter prepared to take a picture with one of his trusted colleagues. 

He had too much to look forward to, too much to be held back by one setback. The thing that had destroyed him so much about his mother declining something that she’d wanted more than he had for so long was that he felt that maybe she didn’t really love him anymore? It sounded almost childish but his thoughts went that way. 

Walking over, he held the two most important people in his arms, smiling widely as the man snapped their picture. Well, it wasn’t anything he had to stress about today. 

This love he had at the moment felt…clear. And he wasn’t going to let it anything take it away from him. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Not last chapter…and also, there was a mention of Carrie’s bachelorette party from Leave Out All the Rest…which went a helluva lot better than Roomi’s. 


	21. Destruction

_…Yagami._

_Yagami Roomi glanced over her shoulder when the door to the balcony of the reception building opened. Jyun had snapped a picture of her looking at the setting sun and smiled._

_“Perfect.”_

_She smiled gently at him, “You can’t even take a break for our wedding, huh?”_

_“Got to be at least one good shot” he grinned, looking at the picture before walking behind her, resting his hand on her stomach, “How are you doing though, Yagami-chan?”_

_Giggling, she stroked his hand and sighed, “A little overwhelmed…I’m really a Yagami, huh?”_

_“Yea, you’re a part of our crazy clan…” he sighed, kissing the back of her head._

_She was quiet before murmuring, “I’ve always wanted a family. I mean, Kotomi and I didn’t have the easiest lives growing up…and my dad couldn’t even make it to my wedding. My mother…I can’t even say.”_

_Jyun hugged her tightly, “Don’t even worry about that. I’m your family now…and you have a lot of insane uncles to go with me.”_

_Roomi laughed and basked in his warmth, “I’d have it no other way.”_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Hi, daddy!”

“Hey baby, miss me?”

Fujiwako hugged him around his knee as he entered the house, just returning from work. He yawned as he scooped her up, kissing her lovingly on the cheek. “You being a good girl?”

“Yes!”

“I dunno about that” snorted a voice from the kitchen.

Jyun grinned and dropped his bag, nudging off his shoes and wandering into the kitchen where Roomi was looking through a cookbook. He pressed his lips to Fujiwako’s temple, chuckling.

“Your mama says you’ve been bad, Fuji…”

“Not bad Fuji” she pouted.

Roomi smiled at her, “Did you tell daddy that you’re practicing your art skills on the walls of his office?”

Fuji was quiet and Jyun laughed, setting her on her feet, “It’s okay, it’ll give daddy something to look at…”

Roomi propped her hands on her hips, pursing her lips, “Jyun.”

“Oh, right…Fujiwako, no drawing on walls. Papa will buy you paper.”

She blinked, “Paper.”

“Maybe Auntie Kaede has a big piece sitting around somewhere…but no drawing on this” Jyun advised, smacking the wall as example.

“No dwaw on wall…” Fujiwako seemed to note before wandering away.

Roomi cocked a brow, “I guess that was discipline?”

He grinned lazily, slinging his arms around her waist and tugging her against him, kissing her passionately, “You know I’m not the discipline type, baby…”

“Yea…good thing we’ll only have this one to mess up.”

Jyun rolled his eyes around. So yea, five months. A nice, amazing five months of all the ups and downs early marriages went through…but nevertheless, he loved that feeling. Thing was, there was something Yagami Roomi and himself weren’t agreeing on…

Kids.

It was a lot easier to consider Fujiwako his daughter than he’d thought. And he wondered if she really comprehended what she was doing, calling him ‘daddy’…but he loved that too. Thing was…Roomi didn’t want anymore kids.

He loved Fuji but he kind of wanted a baby too…

…Good lord, what HAD happened to him?

Sighing, he leaned back against the counter, giving her a pitiful look , “C’mon…one? I promise I’ll take care of it and love it…”

She snickered and elbowed him, “I can’t do another pregnancy, Jyun, it was awful.”

“What if I make it not awful?”

Roomi sent him a look, “Carry the baby for me?”

Jyun stroked his chin thoughtfully, “I don’t know, I think I’d act pretty nuts pregnant…”

She laughed and hit him playfully, “True enough, you’d probably be more crazy than I was times A LOT.”

Jyun smiled at her, “It’s okay, I’m happy with anything…”

Roomi stood on her toes and kissed his lips, “We’ll have us time quicker when it’s time to ship Fuji off for college…”

He pouted, “I don’t wanna.”

She smirked, looking at the cookbook again, “You’re such a daddy.”

Jyun sighed, shrugging, “Well, like I said, it’s your choice. I do hear daughters are a handful…”

“No doubt” she grinned coyly.

He smirked at her, relaxing his arms around her shoulders, “What are you looking at?”

“Different recipes for dinner…what do you think? That look good?” she pointed at something.

“You look good for dinner” he remarked, kissing the back of her neck.

Roomi snickered, “Seriously, Jyun.”

Grinning, he stroked her thigh and purred, “AFTER dinner then…?”

“If you like” she sighed airily.

Nodding contently, he wandered off to probably find Fujiwako. She glanced over her shoulder at him and sighed a little again, shaking her head. Roomi loved her husband…she really did, and she’d do absolutely anything for Jyun. Except…have another baby.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

…Or so she’d _assumed_. 

She stared at the calendar, horrified. This couldn’t be…she was MARRIED, she didn’t have any stresses like Jyun having weird agreements that she couldn’t love him. That was apart of the married deal!

Was it Jouji? Was she stressed out about him? …No! Why would she have to ask herself if she was stressed out about him if she was stressed out about him? And why would she be in the first place?!

Clutching her head, she shook it rapidly. Then WHAT was the reason she was late? Was something wrong with her? It couldn’t be _that_. They practiced extremely safe sex! 

“…Roo, what are you doing?”

She squealed, jumping, when Jyun came up behind her sleepily, rubbing his eyes as he’d just woken up. Gulping, Roomi smiled quickly and stood on her toes to kiss his lips.

“M-morning, baby…I was just looking at the calendar, is all…”

“Mm…well, unless there’s something wrong with the emperor’s birthday…” he mused.

Roomi laughed nervously and quickly went into the kitchen, “N-no, I just remembered something, is all. I’ll have to go out soon.”

“If you wait until Fujiwako wakes up, we can go out together” he offered, slamming down on the couch since it was his day off.

“Ah!” she squeaked, “N-no!”

Jyun stared at her, wide-eyed and mid-pressing the button to the television, “…Okay…was just suggesting…”

“I-I mean, it’s a private woman thingy” she waved her hands, “Y-you know, not husband-daughter time.”

His eyes widened more and he nodded rapidly, “Okay, say no more, I got it.”

Roomi flustered and walked over to him, kissing him again, “But, uh, let’s go out to lunch afterwards, okay?”

He nodded and closed his eyes, kissing her warmly, chaste, “You okay?”

“Huh??”

“You seem jumpy” he observed, “You know you can tell me if something’s the matter, right? I’ll always be here for you.”

She winced a little…she’d told him when she thought she was pregnant the first time. But this time was different.

…They were married.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“…Are you absolutely, positively sure?”

Hattori Jilliana cocked a brow at Roomi who stared at her, mortified, “Yes, Roomi, for the fifth time…you’re PREGNANT. A BABY.”

“No!” she sobbed, burying her face into the paper of the examining table.

Jilliana frowned thoughtfully, “Did Jyun say he didn’t want a baby?”

“No, he wants one” she sniveled, “But _I_ don’t!”

Jilliana walked towards her, taking a seat beside her, “Why not, honey? I can assure you that Jyun will make a wonderful father, I can already see that with Fuji.”

“Oh, of course he will be” she whimpered, “But…but you don’t understand! Jouji, he-he hated it when I was pregnant! I’m pretty sure that’s why he ran off to another woman, because I just annoyed the hell out of him and--”

“Need I remind you you’re married to a Mr. Jyun Yagami, not Jouji Kamiya?” Jilliana said gently, reasonably.

Roomi wiped her eyes, “I know that, but-but I don’t want him to get upset with me…”

Jilliana smiled, “You’ll be surprised, sweetie…the men in our family aren’t slouches when it comes to pregnancies.”

Roomi blinked, confused, but just had to sigh miserably…this still sucked. A lot. 

She left the hospital in low spirits, wandering towards the café where she told Jyun she’d meet him at. He was going to be excited…then he’d get a month in and hate her. Ugh! Why? 99.9%. That was the amount of insurance the condoms they used ensured when it came to protection. But…no. 0.1 percent, Jyun’s sperm found some minuscule area to slip through, laughed at the challenge, and succeeded. Damn it all!

Shoulders slouching, she pushed the door open to the restaurant and blinked, women giggling and chattering as they pointed…Roomi’s brow rose and glanced around them. Scowling, she found that they were ogling her husband who was drinking a glass of iced tea, Fujiwako across from him, drinking from her sippy cup. 

“You think he’s a single dad?”

“That’d be so cute…he’s pretty hot…”

Roomi’s eyes narrowed. Eyes off…Jyun was not a single dad and in fact was going to be having another baby soon…with his stupid magical… _stuff_.

Stalking past them, she slammed down beside him and she almost smirked when the women sharply lost interest. Fujiwako was obviously her daughter and Jyun obviously wasn’t free…

“Hey baby” Jyun greeted, kissing her temple, “Uh…how was the…woman…doctor…visit…?”

Roomi groaned and dropped her face into her hands. Jyun seemed alarmed, “Is everything okay??”

“No” she sobbed.

She couldn’t see his face but he said after a silent moment, “Whatever it is, we’ll get through it together, okay?”

Roomi lifted her head, staring at him dully through spread fingers and mumbled, “I’m pregnant. Happy?”

Jyun’s serious look melted a little, confused, “Eh…?”

“I’m pregnant!” she cried, “A baby, Jyun, another baby!”

“…Really?”

She glared at that excited look on his face, “You mean we’re going to have another baby?”

“Yes…” she mumbled.

“This is great!” he said happily before looking to Fujiwako, “Hear that, baby? You’re going to be a big sister!”

“Yay!”

Roomi looked gloomily at Fujiwako. Even her own baby.

She blinked as Jyun opened the menu and showed it to her, “Here, pick out whatever you want. You said you like very berries when you’re pregnant, right? Their crepes are perfect with that filling.”

Roomi blinked at him, surprised, as he stroked his chin, “But I kind of want you to get something with some nutrients too so maybe the crepes for dessert? And a nice mandarin salad with a glass of orange juice?”

“…I can pick out my own lunch, thank you” she grunted, taking the menu from him.

“My bad.”

She pursed her lips before mumbling, “The…mandarin salad, you said?”

“Yea, and maybe some chicken strips on the side for protein” he prompted, “I’ll have one with you. We can both eat healthier.”

Roomi stared at him, admittedly a little startled. He finally looked up from the menu and blinked at her, “What?”

“You’d…you’d do that?”

“Huh? Eat more salads?” Jyun blinked before blushing, scratching his chin, “Can’t hurt, right? I mean, you shouldn’t really eat medium rare steaks and gigantic greasy ten pound burgers when you’re pregnant so I’ll just suffer along with you.”

Flushing, she pouted, “I don’t want you to suffer…”

He chuckled, kissing her forehead, “Suffer is a bit harsh. I just promise that whatever you need, I’ll provide you.”

Roomi sighed and rested her ear against his shoulder. “All I want you to promise is…that you won’t get angry with me.”

“…?”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Fujiwako, don’t crawl all over your mama like that” Jyun grunted, lifting the baby from her odd position of resting upside down on Roomi’s stomach.

Yagami Roomi scowled, holding her arms out to retrieve her daughter, “She’s fine, Jyun.”

“Yea, well, still. She can hang out with daddy while I make lunch” Jyun remarked, walking over to the kitchen.

Fujiwako pouted, “Inwestigate!”

Jyun laughed, kissing her cheek, “Aww, you’re just investigating the baby, I know. Help daddy make cookies though?”

“Yea!”

Roomi couldn’t help smile after the two before rubbing the tiny bulge of her belly. Five months…

Jyun had proved that…well…

He was obviously not a Jouji.

_She yawned, snuggling under the warm sheets of their huge king sized bed, closing her eyes tighter against the sharp sunlight. Ugh, note to self: get opaque curtains…_

_“You awake, baby?” asked a faint voice._

_Roomi opened her eyes and looked up at her husband, dressed for work with a tray in his hands. He smiled and sat down beside her, leaning over to kiss her forehead,“Morning.”_

_“Mornin’…” she mumbled sleepily before looking at the tray of food, “What’s this…?”_

_“Breakfast” he sighed, “I made all your favorites.”_

_Blinking, she smiled slightly, “Uh…thanks. Did you get to eat something?”_

_“Mm, I’m going to grab a breakfast bar before I go to work” he assured._

_Scowling, Roomi picked up a plum and pressed it to his lips, “Eat.”_

_“I got that for you though…” he pouted._

_“We can share. Eat.”_

_He sighed, eating the fruit from her fingertips, lying on his stomach as he watched her eat. Roomi smirked at him as he stared at her contently._

_“You’re really excited about this, huh?”_

_“Of course” he assured before kissing her belly, “I think a part of me always wanted to be a father…and of course Fujiwako’s my baby girl, but…I’ll get to see everything. Like, all the grossness of a baby.”_

_Roomi laughed, stroking his hair, “It won’t ALL be gross…but a lot of it will.”_

_“Mm, great” he chuckled._

_He glanced at the alarm clock and sighed, sitting up, kissing her, “I have to run to work though. You take it easy and don’t let Fuji run you, okay?”_

_“Okay” she sighed._

_Stroking her hair, he smiled and headed out. Roomi frowned and leaned back, drinking a cup of her favorite tea in decaf…her thoughts then had been, well, how long can this last?_

...Five months, apparently. 

Even when Jyun woke up grumpy and disoriented, he made her breakfast. He rubbed her feet, was there during all the morning sickness which was now thankfully over, and made most meals. Jilliana had definitely been right, he was making all the outside things extremely easy for her. Now all she had to worry about was the bloating, crankiness, exhaustion, and the fact she had a human life growing within her.

…She couldn’t help be a little excited as well. A baby…her and Jyun’s baby.

Looking up as she heard Fujiwako laughing delightedly, she chuckled. Then, Fujiwako was as much Jyun’s baby as this one was…

“So Roo, I was thinking about names” Jyun replied as he wandered back in, giving Roomi a plate of cookies and sitting down with his own for him and Fujiwako.

“Well, did you want to go traditional Japanese or something else?”

Jyun blinked, “Well…”

“Your name’s Korean, right?”

He sighed, sipping a glass of milk, “It CAN be Korean…”

She smirked since he did seem to despise his name, “Your name’s pretty.”

“Meh...apparently it’s my great-grandfather’s name…or was” he muttered, munching.

Roomi pondered and he grunted, “But we’re NOT doing that. Let’s just think of something he can live with.”

He…she found out she was going to have a son. When she told Jyun, he looked rather…disappointed?

_“…You’re unhappy now?” she’d grumbled._

_“No, no, just…I really wanted another little girl” he laughed a little, “A son…a son, I might mess up. I…wouldn’t know what to do if he were like me.”_

_Roomi gaped, grabbing his hands, “I want my baby to be like his daddy! He’ll be so sweet, kind, and perfect.”_

_“Perfect?” he snorted, “I’ve never even touched perfect.”_

_She pouted deeply and he chuckled after a moment, kissing her temple, “But…I’ll be as perfect as I can for my family...maybe he'll pick a less...whoreish path than his old man when the time comes.”_

“Domo” she smiled.

Fulfilling Jyun’s dream of making the nursery Domo-kun, it might be a cute joke. But Jyun shook his head. “My dad’s and Uncle Koji’s friend name is Domon. It’s a little too close.”

“Aww, Domon is kind of cute…” she pondered, “Daimon?”

“We’re going to name our son something close to ‘demon’? Seriously?” Jyun smirked.

Roomi chuckled, biting into one of the cookies, “True…”

She gasped, clapping, “I know! My first time!”

Jyun stared at her for a long moment, “How about…no way in bloody hell?”

“Komori?” she pouted.

“Again…”

She pouted more and he sighed, “Komori slash Domon…Komon?”

Her demeanor brightened extremely, “Kamon! Yagami Kamon! It’s perfect!”

Jyun cocked a brow, “I don’t know, Kamon…”

“It’s too cute. That’s our baby’s name” she said firmly.

He sighed and smiled at her, “Kamon it is then…it is kind of cute. I just hope he doesn’t hate it.”

“That’s not our problem” she said simply.

He laughed, standing and setting Fujiwako on her feet on the floor, “Awful, awful…”

Roomi stood when the doorbell rang and Jyun scowled, kneeling and kissing her, “Oi, sit down, preggies, I’ll get it.”

She pouted but slammed down, Fujiwako returning to continue her investigation. Roomi giggled and stroked her daughter’s hair, “You’ll be a good big sister, right, Fuji?”

“Baby…” she said in a pondering tone.

Roomi looked up when a bunch of people entered, including her sister and brother-in-law. Tetsuo stopped walking and cocked a brow, sighing.

“I’m still not sure I can accept that…you’re spawning.”

Jyun elbowed him and Roomi stuck out her tongue, “You’re just jealous.”

“Well, it can’t be any scarier than Carrie having kids…” Tetsuo’s eyes narrowed at her, sticking out his tongue.

Carrie dragged down her eyelid and stuck out her tongue. Kurt, her ever protective husband, glowered a bit and Jyun smirked, rolling his eyes. “Children, please.”

Carrie grabbed his arm, “Oh my God, guess what? We got tickets to the Sanara Ryuusuke, Boi Kei, and Kaivery concert!”

Jyun blinked, “How? That things been sold out for months.”

“I know some people” she grinned.

He snickered, “Oh yea. That’s probably a vast understatement…”

Kotomi crossed her arms, “All three have a very unique sense of style so I was thinking you could do some photos for the magazine.”

“Holy jeez, you’re turning this into work” he sulked.

“I’d go but…”

Tetsuo and Jyun laughed and she glared at them, “What?”

“I’m sorry, honey, but…no.”

Jyun grinned a little, “We’re going to do some mad raving, right?”

“Hells yes. While we’re still young” Tetsuo joked.

“Keiji and Kaede are going to” Carrie clapped.

Jyun laughed, “I wonder if Keiji or Kaede still know how to do industrial, they've been married for a billion years.”

Roomi cocked a brow, rubbing her stomach as something of an absent habit, “Yea, you better get some pictures of you in the pit because I can’t imagine it…at all.”

Jyun frowned and sat beside her, “Uh…you okay with me going? I admit, I’m going to get insane drunk.”

Tetsuo snickered, “Remember the Kaivery concert, Carrie?”

The blonde laughed, “Where Jyun crowd surfed away and we didn’t see him for like three hours because he was with the band’s groupies?”

Jyun glared at them a little and Roomi smirked, “As long as you promise _that_ won’t happen, I’m fine with it, baby.”

“Naturally” he agreed, kissing her cheek.

Kotomi scowled at her husband, “I expect you to behave as well, Tetsuo.”

“Psh, I was the good one. It was these two” he snorted.

Carrie snorted, “I just have a tendency to brawl, is all…”

Kurt frowned and Tetsuo rolled his eyes, sighing, “True enough…”

“I feel better about this already” Roomi smirked.

Jyun laughed, “You’re going right, Kurt?”

“Uh, no…I hated all three of those bands” he coughed.

“Yea, I don’t know how we’re married” Carrie mock-scowled at him.

Kurt pursed his lips, giving her a playful look, and Jyun chuckled, “We’ll try to keep her out of trouble then…”

Kotomi just sighed and glanced at her watch, “Well, I have to be running. Remember, pictures before fun!”

“Gotcha” Jyun nodded.

Tetsuo smiled after his wife as she stared at him with a cocked brow since he wasn’t moving, “One sec, honey…”

Kotomi sighed and skipped outside as Tetsuo tossed his head towards Jyun, cocking a brow, “SERIOUSLY?”

“Psh, no.”

“Jyun” scolded Roomi.

Jyun took her hand and kissed the back of it, “I assure you, sweetie, I take amazing drunken photography…”

Roomi smirked again and Tetsuo chuckled, “I’ll get the SoCo then…”

Carrie squeed, “Oh my God, SoCo! I haven’t had that in forever.”

“Yea, you guys keep the burning Robitussin. Get me some Grey Goose, bitch” Jyun snorted, giving Tetsuo a couple bills.

Kurt suddenly stroked his chin and Carrie laughed, shoving him, “You can’t get interested NOW, you’ve made your choice.”

“Darn…” he sighed airily.

Jyun grinned and let them out before slamming down on the couch, slapping his legs anxiously. Roomi’s brow rose at him before she laughed, “You’re excited, huh?”

“A little” he admitted, pinking, before pulling her to cuddle, rubbing her belly, “You sure you’re okay with me going though? I don’t want to do anything that’ll upset you.”

“Like I said, as long as you don’t run off with groupies, I’m fine” she smiled, resting her cheek against his chest.

He kissed her lovingly and Roomi smiled more, sighing…how? How could everything be so perfect? 

…Jinx.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kaede smirked, watching Keiji take a shot of rum, “Such an alcoholic…”

Yagami Keiji, Koji’s oldest son, wiped his lips and grinned, “This is good stuff.”

Jyun drank straight from the bottle, snorting, as Carrie and Tetsuo polished off the SoCo, “Kae, you got to drink a little. I promise, you have enough men here to make sure you don’t do anything dumb.”

“I think that’s a contradiction” she grinned lazily, taking the bottle from him, taking a long swig.

“The only thing that’d make this really nostalgic is if we were in the back of your grandpa’s old jeep, Tets” sighed Carrie.

Tetsuo snickered, “That thing died YEARS ago. I’d be surprised if a tire is left…”

Keiji swished the rum around before sighing, “Celi wasn’t really happy about this…she read online that raving is ‘dangerous’.”

Jyun snickered, taking the bottle back from Kaede, “YEA, that’s the fun!”

Kaede laughed, “I don’t see us being all out there with the teenagers anyway. We are a little older, after all…”

Tetsuo ‘mm’d’ as he took another shot, “My absolutely favorite song to mosh to was that Korn song.”

He hummed the beat and Carrie clapped, “Oh my God, yes, that was AMAZING.”

Keiji nodded, “Yea, totally hyped now.”

“Let’s go then” Jyun replied, shoving them out of the back of his car, before reaching into his pocket, “But let me call Roo first…”

“Man, c’mon, this is the night you’re supposed to forget for a couple hours you have a wife and kids” Tetsuo scolded.

Carrie snickered, hitting Tetsuo, “Call her in a little while, Jyun.”

He frowned and sighed, “Okay…”

Okay, maybe he was being a little bit of a worry wart but…he had this weird feeling that something might happen in his absence.

…Eh, he was probably just being silly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roomi hugged her pillow, gazing at the screen wide-eyed, jumping every time something unexpected happened. Sure enough, when she had playfully whined that she’d be bored without Jyun before he left, he suggested this Quentin Tarantino classic…gory as hell, maybe, but definitely surprising at every turn. After this, Kill Bill…

She frowned as someone knocked at her door…who was that? Everyone was pretty much busy tonight…standing, she sighed and waddled over to the door after pausing the movie. Oh well, she could deal with some unexpected company for a little bit.

“…Roomi.”

…S—t.

Roomi glared at the old woman glaring back, “Grandmother…what an… _unexpected_ surprise.”

And quite unwanted.

The woman looked at her, unimpressed, “Remarried and pregnant again already, I see.”

Roomi grunted, wandering back to her couch, leaving her grandmother to make the decision to come in or not…God, she’d hoped ‘not’.

But she wasn’t so lucky, the woman that raised her entering and slamming the door, “Have you NO sense?”

“Whatever do you mean?” Roomi questioned airily.

“You should worry about the child you have, not having more!”

Roomi glared, “Fujiwako’s FINE, sheesh! I wouldn’t do anything foolish if I thought it threatened my daughter.”

The old woman crossed her arms and her gaze narrowed, “And where is she?”

“She’s off with her Nelly-pa” Roomi answered simply, “He’s taking her to build a stuffed animal and take them to a tea party…”

God bless Nelly’s heart, she couldn’t even fathom doing some things.

“So you’re allowing your daughter to be unsupervised with your new husband’s father?”

Roomi rolled her eyes, sighing, “I trust ALL of them, okay? My baby is as safe with him   
as she is with me.”

The woman glared even more, “Is that right?”

“Is there a REASON you’re here?” Roomi demanded, starting to grow irritated with the third degree.

“Wondering why you’re so stupid!”

Roomi rubbed her temple. Why her? “Why don’t you tell me then?”

“I try to protect you from-from that-that playboy and you STILL go back to him!” the woman snapped.

Standing, Roomi’s gaze darkened, “…Y’know, when Jyun left, he said something about how my ‘grandmother was right’. What did he MEAN, grandmother?”

The woman said without missing a beat, “Simply, he told me after that whole shenanigans where Kotomi fired him SMARTLY that he loved you. I couldn’t have you and your silly notion of love be swayed by some playboy’s fancy words so I told him to wait. That’d you’d meet someone else and prove that your infatuation for him was just that.”

Roomi stared at the woman for a long, long, long moment. Once that moment passed, she bit her lip so hard she almost thought she tasted blood and gripped her right hand tightly, the urge to slap the woman and beat her face in almost demonic. 

“You…f—king whore” Roomi hissed threateningly, “Do you have ANY idea how much I wanted him to tell me that? ANY?!”

“Not that much” she snorted indifferently, “You DID, didn’t you?”

“I didn’t LOVE Jouji anywhere CLOSE as much as I love Jyun!” she shrieked, “How dare you get in the way of my life?! Do you know what you’ve-ugh! Why’d he even listen to you anyway?! God damn it!”

“You think a man that could wait loves you?” she grunted, “If he did, he would have told me off then and there and done it, don’t you think?”

Roomi rubbed her shoulder, feeling extremely stressed out, “Jyun loves me…he’s the only person I’ve felt ever loved me.”

“Stop being so ignorant” the woman growled, “Where is your husband right now?”

“He went out with Tetsuo and some of his family” Roomi said coolly.

She laughed, sharply and without humor, “So he’s left you all alone, pregnant with his baby, and ran off to have fun with his friends? I didn’t raise you to be so blind, Roomi, he’s obviously off doing any woman he can get his claws in! You need to leave him!”

“The only thing that needs to leave is you” Roomi said shortly, marching over to the door, swinging it open, “Now get out!”

The woman was silent but walked out haughtily, “So be it. Just don’t cry to me when he cheats on you too.”

Roomi threw the door closed so hard and so close on the woman’s heels, she was pleased to hear the woman howl a bit when it hit her. 

Feeling cold though, she went back to the couch and sank down, hugging her arms and looking around, the house having become very dark and cold suddenly. 

…And lonely.

Swallowing, she felt her stomach knot. Well…Jyun…could. He…certainly had the looks, the prospect, the…skill to pick up any number of women. Feeling empty and bitter suddenly, she hugged her arms and felt angry tears attack her eyes. She was having his baby, what was he doing off getting drunk at a concert anyway? And he was probably having so much fun and screwing around that he’d completely forgotten her.

Jumping as the phone interrupted her brooding, she picked it up and grunted, “Hello?”

“Hey baby!”

She frowned a little, a very metal song blasting in the background, surprised she could hear Jyun screaming over the music. 

“Hey…” she said slowly.

“How are you feeling?!”

“…Lonely” she admitted, hugging her stomach.

There was a moment of ‘silence’ before Jyun intoned, “Lonely?! Do you want me to come home?!”

Roomi grimaced, “N-no! I was just messing around.”

“You don’t sound like it!” he observed, “What’s wrong?! Is everything okay?!”

She rubbed her eyes and shook her head, “Everything’s fine, I, uh, just got a little upset…”

“Okay, I’ll try to cut out early then!”

“Jyun!” she blurted, suddenly feeling guilty, “I’m okay, I promise, baby. I’m, uh, watching the movie and it’s kind of sad…”

She was pretty sure he didn’t believe her so she smiled quickly, changing the subject, “But are you having fun?”

“It’s amazing! I wish you were here!”

Roomi laughed at that, “I don’t think it’s a good idea for pregnant women to be in a dance pit, boo. Not that I even know how…”

“I’ll teach you!” he promised, “But really, I’ll come home if you want, honey! I don’t have to stay the whole time!”

Roomi groaned. What was she thinking? She was dealing with probably one of the clingiest husbands ever…and Jyun…he was better than all that. Smiling, she shook her head. “Stay and have fun, sweetie. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“…If you’re sure!”

“I’m sure” she agreed.

“I’ll bring you something!” he added, “And something for Fujiwako too!”

She cocked a brow, just noting he sounded a bit drunk, “Okay.”

“Ow! Damn it, I’m coming, Tets!” he growled, “All right, baby, I have to go! But I love you, okay? And Fuji and Kamon too!”

Roomi smiled, feeling warm again, “We all love you too. Be safe, sweetie.”

“I will!”

She clicked off and sighed, staring at the phone before glancing at the movie and turning it all off. She was too tired now…

He called. He was willing to give up his fun…

Still, she felt…lonely and abandoned.

…What was wrong with her?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_“…Sorry, Roomi.”_

_Roomi gaped, stunned, Jyun standing in front of her with like four or five women surrounding him, his eyes dark, “I’m not really interested in doing the kid thing…”_

_“What?!” she demanded, “You-you can’t leave me! I’m having your son!”_

_He waved his hand as if it were no consequence…he started to walk away and she started to chase after him. But suddenly, a hand grabbed her elbow. She elbowed it but it wouldn’t release her…she wheeled around to glare at the owner and was stunned. Whoever it was looked like Jyun…but with her eyes…_

_“…Kamon?”_

_He was probably a teenager, COMPLETELY weird as he wasn’t even BORN yet but he tilted his head, perplexed. Suddenly, Fujiwako, still a baby appeared at her baby brother’s feet, looking sad, “Jyun-papa?”_

_Roomi cried and tried to run but Kamon wouldn’t release her…NO! Elbowing and swinging with all her might, she finally heard a strange sound…a low moan._

_…What?_

Forcing her eyes open, shocked, she looked over her shoulder and gasped. Jyun…?

He’d turned over, away from her…she grimaced. Damn it, she’d been elbowing him away…

Turning over to face his back in their bed, she kissed his cheek, stroking his damp hair away from his face. He looked exhausted but seemed to have managed to bathe before crawling into bed with her. Biting her lip, she whispered.

“Jyun?”

He didn’t respond…a small part of her thought he might be mad at her for pushing him away…no, no, she wasn’t trying to push him away! She didn’t want that at all!

“Jyun!” she cried, shaking him.

His brown eyes snapped open and he sat up, shocked, “Huh??”

She trembled and he looked at her, alarmed, “Roomi, are you okay?! Is something wrong with our baby?!”

Sniveling, she rapidly shook her head and buried her face against his chest, “I’m just so glad you’re home…”

Jyun groaned and sank them down into bed, wrapping his arms around her, “Jesus, don’t scare me like that…”

“Sorry…” she whispered.

He stroked her hair, shaking his head, “No…don’t be. Are you okay? You seem shaken…”

“I had a dream where you left me” she whined.

“Ugh, thanks…” he grumbled, actually seeming offended.

“My grandmother came by and told me what she told you…” 

Jyun blinked lethargically before grumbling, “I guess she had some…choice words for me then.”

“She says I’m stupid for getting back together with you” Roomi mumbled.

“Well, she’s certainly good at insulting both of us” he grunted, “Don’t let that woman back in our lives, Roomi…I’m happy. I have my wife…my daughter, my son…why are we going to go back to that stupid s—t in the past? I love you and that’s all that should matter now…”

Roomi was quiet and he looked down at her drearily, “Or…is it?”

“You’ll always come home to me?” she suddenly asked.

“Of course I will, where else would I go?”

“No matter how hot a model is at work, she won’t tempt you?”

“You’re too damn hot for that.”

“And…you’ll always love me?” she murmured, looking up at him.

He stared down at her through heavy-lids, gazing into her eyes, “Now and forever.”

Roomi bit her lip and rested her head on his chest, “Okay…”

She had been through too much with all this…too much had happened for her to come back to this same issue. It was rather cruel to Jyun too who had been very candid with his feelings…and would have been years before had her grandmother not interfered. 

She…had everything. She’d never had everything and she just didn’t know how she felt about that…

But she knew she didn’t want to be without it.

Wincing, realizing she hadn’t returned the sentiment to Jyun, she raised her head, “Jyun, I--”

Roomi blinked, Jyun’s head tilted to the side, his lips parted as soft breaths escaped through them, his chest rising and falling slowly as he slept so peacefully…smiling gently, she stroked the stray strands of hair from his face and kissed his lips.

“I love you too.”

Now and forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clenching the bed for what only felt like a few minutes later, she scowled at the cold sheet meeting her grasp. What…? Squinting, she gazed around, finding her husband missing…what…? 

Glancing at the clock, she sat up, giving her belly a warm rub as a greeting to her baby before looking about. Jyun had just slept for like two hours…where was he?

She blinked as he walked in, completely dressed and holding a tray of food, his eyes so bloodshot that he looked rather evil…

“Muh” he greeted, setting tray down in front of her.

“Baby, you slept like an hour, what are you doing up? I could do without breakfast for one day” she assured.

“Work” he said drowsily.

Roomi gaped, “Work??”

“Kotomi called and threatened me if I didn’t come in” he groaned, groggily falling back into bed.

“WHAT? Tetsuo came in super late too, right? She has to know that you’re exhausted!” Roomi protested, “And it was an assignment too!”

“I dunno…” he mumbled, sitting back up and rubbing his face, “Maybe I’ll just cut out early or something. I’ll do no good being this tired at work…”

“I’ll call her” Roomi scowled, reaching for her phone, “This is ridiculous…”

Jyun grasped her hand, pressing it against his cheek and shook his head, “It’s okay, sweetie, I’ll take tomorrow off…”

Roomi pouted, “Are you sure…?”

“Positive” he agreed, kissing the back of her hand before releasing it, “Have a good day, okay?”

“You too” she frowned, “Maybe I’ll bring you lunch.”

He smiled weakly, “That’d be nice but I’d rather you relax…I’ll see you later.”

She nodded though her frown increased as he staggered away…okay, her sister was being a slave driver somewhat…that was weird.

But…okay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All right, “somewhat” was out the window. “A lot” was more like it.

Yagami Roomi lifted her husband’s head and rested it in her lap as he snored, that sign that he was so exhausted he probably couldn’t be stirred if an elephant trampled through the living room. Fujiwako walked over and stared at him before pouting.

“Daddy sleep lot.”

Roomi smiled at her daughter and stroked her hair, “Yes, he’s very, very tired…your auntie’s being mean and making him work too much.”

Fujiwako got ‘mean auntie’ out of that sentence and scowled thoughtfully, “Mean auntie make daddy sleep lot.”

Roomi grimaced at that assertion and thought she probably should try to amend it but Fujiwako stalked off before she could, reciting the line with varying degrees of contempt. Her daughter was crazy.

Jyun groaned and stared up at her, sleepy, “Roo…?”

She frowned and pushed locks of hair from her husband’s eyes, “Go back to sleep, baby, I was just talking to Fujiwako.”

He rapidly shook his head and sat up, rubbing his eyes furiously and called, “Fuji!”

Fujiwako raced back in and he picked her up, putting her in his lap, “Hi honey. What do you want to do with daddy today, hmm?”

“Tea party!” she exclaimed.

He groaned, “Okay…go get your tea set…”

Roomi crossed her arms and he sulked as the baby skipped off, “I have to wear that weird hat again…”

“Jyun, you’re tired. Fujiwako can wait or I’ll play with her” she frowned.

Jyun shook his head, going into the kitchen, “I have to be a good father and spend time with my family…sleep can come later.”

Feeling distraught, Roomi had to wonder how she’d ever even let herself be brainwashed by her grandmother for a second. Jyun was a perfect husband. Too perfect, in fact, he was killing himself just for them.

Ever since the concert, Kotomi had, for some strange reason, started dropping the hammer on Jyun, making him come in seven days a week and work at least 55 hours total. Last week he worked almost 60. It was ridiculous, she was trying to kill him! 

The part that really got her though was he came home and would take a fifteen minute cat nap and bend to Fujiwako’s beck and call…and even cater to her. He still insisted he make dinner, still did dishes, and even did MORE work for the magazine. Her husband was nuts.

It was starting to irritate her a bit, though, the thing with Kotomi. The woman had no explanation for making Jyun work this hard when really his degree of work hadn’t changed at all and he was doing the same thing, just more of it. And unnecessarily too. He’d informed her that a lot of the photography he did got shelved…so why?

Jyun wandered back in, carrying a bottle of apple juice to serve as ‘tea’ and smiled, setting it on the coffee table before kneeling and stroking her belly.

“I still can't get over this shirt on you, it’s effin' sexy.”

Roomi couldn’t help giggle at that…she wasn’t sure what he could possibly bring her from a metal concert that she’d want but he surprised her with a t-shirt…it read ‘Kamon’. She was very confused but he explained it was one of Kaivery’s sub-bands. Having actually gotten backstage with them, Jyun told her he’d informed them that that was what he was going to name his son and they’d been so hyped they gave him the t-shirt free. It was a rather cute story, she smiled, and though it was a little tight in medium, it was her favorite to wear. 

Fujiwako wandered back in, wearing her t-shirt that read ‘Boi Kei Security’, with the teddy bear Nelly had bought her and a tea set. Jyun sighed as she put a tiny top hat on his head and gave Roomi a gothic lolita bonnet…

Serving them all 'tea', Jyun sipped at the apple juice and glanced at Roomi, “How long does the ‘tea party’ stage last?”

“Honestly…? Like…until eight?”

“Oh my God.”

Roomi laughed and laughed again when he grudgingly held out his cup for a refill to Fujiwako who obliged as host.

“Thanks, milady…or whatever…”

Roomi smirked at him, though couldn’t help loving that he was doting enough to do this, as he tipped his grossly undersized hat, “Well, milady, Lord Jyuningham needs to, um, go prepare dinner. Thank you for the tea.”

Fujiwako giggled, delighted, and he chuckled, kissing her forehead before standing, groaning as he went into the kitchen. Roomi finished her cup and excused herself to go check on her husband…he was fixing rice and soup, yawning often as he stirred. Frowning, she walked up behind him and hugged his waist…he took her hand and brushed his lips against her knuckles.

“You’re worried about me” he said rather calmly.

“How I can I not?” she scoffed, “You’re _pale_. I like my golden bronze god-like exuberant Jyun, not zombified, exhausted Jyun.”

He snickered sleepily, “I haven’t been ‘golden bronze’ in a while, baby…”

“You know what I mean” she sighed, resting her ear against his back, “Tell her to stop working you so much…we’re going to have a baby soon. I can’t have you this tired…”

Jyun did grimace at that before giving her hand a little squeeze, “You’re right…I’ll…try to talk to her tomorrow.”

“And you tell her she has a crazy pregnant sister who will come beat her up if she doesn’t start treating her husband right” Roomi threatened.

He laughed, sighing, “Will do…”

Giving his waist a comforting squeeze, she went back and continued to have tea with Fujiwako and Jojobi, her teddy bear. 

Jyun fed them, bathed Fujiwako and put her to bed, cleaned the kitchen, took a shower, all before crashing into bed next to her and falling asleep immediately. Roomi watched him for a moment before cuddling against him…

…What was going on? What was Kotomi doing to her hubby?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichinose Tetsuo frowned at his best friend, the man sitting in the break room practically downing the coffee by himself. Walking over, Tetsuo sat across from him and cocked a brow.

“You trying to become a caffeine addict? I think that was Keiji’s job…”

Jyun stared at him groggily before smiling, “Yea.”

Tetsuo’s brows furrowed at that weird answer, “You okay…? You look completely out of it, dude.”

“…Huh?”

Tetsuo leaned back and stared at Jyun who’d completely zoned out…

“Jyun…what’s one plus one?”

“…Huh?”

“…Okay. You have a brother. And a sister. What are their names?”

“…Um…”

Tetsuo scowled, “Your wife? Daughter? Son?”

Jyun’s face actually brightened, “Yea! Roomi’s my wife and Fuji and Kamon!”

Smirking, Tetsuo remarked, “So you’d forget your siblings but sappily not your favorite people in the universe, huh…?”

“Huh?”

Tetsuo smirked wider and grabbed his arm, dragging him towards his wife’s office. She was on the phone and frowned when the two entered. Tetsuo tilted his head towards Jyun.  
“He’s too dumb to be working right now, Koto, you should let him go home and sleep.”

The man frowned as a weird look crossed his wife’s face. Shaking her head, she replied, “Just get some coffee in him. I need him here.”

Frowning, Tetsuo crossed his arms, “Koto…Jyun’s an incoherent mess. The only reason I came because I wasn’t sure if I was talking to him or some drunk on the phone when I called…and he’s definitely acting kind of nutty. Just let him have a few days off. He’ll be good as new.”

“No” she said firmly, “He has work to do here. He just needs to get a grip.”

Tetsuo’s brows creased, “…What’s wrong with you?”

“What are you talking about?”

“You’re acting funny…what are you up to? Why are you working Jyun like a dog? He’s got a family and baby on the way, y’know? You have to at least leave him some energy for _that_.”

“ _That’s_ not my business! I have a magazine to run and just because he’s my brother-in-law doesn’t mean he gets any favors!” she snapped.

“Kotomi! You don’t treat _normal_ employees like this! He’s exhausted!”

“Tetsuo, you should get back to work” she said shortly.

“Kotom--”

Their argument was interrupted by a large ‘thump’ and both turned to Jyun…who’d fallen face first into the ground. Tetsuo, shocked, rushed to his friend and knelt.

“Jyun?! Dude, are you okay?!”

Jyun groaned and pushed himself up before laughing rather disjointedly. Tetsuo stared at him, concerned, as he fell backwards again…laughing more.

“…OKAY, I don’t care what you say, woman, he’s going home” grunted Tetsuo, grabbing Jyun’s arm as the man continued to almost giggle.

“Tetsuo!”

He guided Jyun towards the door and glared back at her, “…I know you, wife. Whatever it is you’re doing…stop.”

Kotomi gaped at him as he pushed Jyun towards his car…she slammed down at her desk and buried her face into her hands.

…Maybe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yukina Felicie, Inaba Emma, and Yagami Lara all sat around the coffee table, playing tea party with Fujiwako who was more than delighted that she had a new group to play with. Kaede, Carrie, and Celia were in the kitchen with Roomi, chattering…it was nice, Roomi had thought.

…Or it had been.

She looked up when the door opened and frowned as Tetsuo and Jyun entered, her husband looking very disgruntled.

“Ugh, I don’t want your wife irritated with me, Tets!”

“Do you know how insane you were before you had that nap in the car? That’s right, you were too CRAZY to remember!”

“What’s going on?” questioned Roomi, waddling over to the two.

Jyun rubbed her stomach while glaring at Tetsuo, “He forced me to come home.”

“He forgot his sibling’s names” Tetsuo informed, “And what one plus one is, might I add.”

“Kyo and Hoshiko. 2. Does that pass your test?” Jyun retorted dryly.

“You passed out!”

This startled Roomi, turning to her husband, “You passed out??”

“I did not!”

Carrie, sipping an iced tea, cocked a brow, “You do look kind of tired, boo…you okay?”

“I’m FIN--”

Jyun himself wasn’t even sure what happened because one second he was standing there but then all the color in the room faded, and the next thing he knew he was on the floor.

“Jyun!!” Roomi yelped, extremely alarmed, quickly coming to his side and grasping his shoulders.

He grabbed her hands and pushed them away, startled himself before grunting, “I’m fine!”

“Don’t be an idiot!” scolded Carrie, coming to his side as well, “You need to go get checked out!”

“I am FINE, damn it!” he cursed, clamoring to his feet.

“Jyun…” whined Roomi.

He started to glare at her, as Kaede and Celia joined them in nagging…but rainbow colored spots started popping like fireworks in his vision…it made him nauseous. 

Covering his mouth as a wave of queasiness hit him, he closed his eyes as the colored lights changed to black, before groaning, teetering over again, “Okay…never mind, I’m not fine…”

Tetsuo caught him before he hit the floor and Kaede, Celia, and Carrie rushed to his side as Roomi grabbed her cell phone, dialing for an ambulance…hissing as she listened to the phone ring, she swore that she was going to punch Kotomi in the face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roomi rubbed her extended stomach, a nervous action, and looked towards the room her husband was currently behind with a doctor…they had taken so long, she was starting to think they'd found something wrong. Whimpering, she bit her lip…she always feared he may leave her…she never thought about him…

… _Leaving_ her.

Nelly slipped his arm around her shoulder, rubbing the spot and kissing her temple, “That boy is just a bonehead…he should know when to quit.”

Roomi sniveled and nodded. Nelly sighed, “He’s going to be just fine, Roomi. Stop fretting, it’s bad for my grandchild.”

The door opened and Roomi stood quickly as the doctor came out, holding a clipboard. He looked up and nodded at everyone before clearing his throat.

“He’ll be fine as long as he rests. He has pneumonia.”

“Pneumonia?” echoed Nelly, startled.

The doctor nodded, writing something, “I want him on bed rest for at least two weeks and come in for reexamination after. And I want to keep him overnight, just for observation.”

“May I see him?” Roomi questioned softly.

The man nodded, “He’s sleeping but you can look in on him.”

Roomi nodded as well and rushed into the room. Jyun was tucked into bed, his face pale and his breathing rather shallow. Cooing, she came beside her husband and stroked his hair tenderly. Nelly and the others peeked in, the man sighing.

“Silly workaholic child of mine…”

Roomi nodded glumly before her eyes narrowed, standing, turning to the doctor who had a doctor's note in hand, “I’ll take that to his employer, if you don’t mind.”

Tetsuo, still there, looked nervous suddenly, “Uh, Roomi…I can get that.”

“No” she smiled mock-sweetly, _“I’ll_ do it.”

Tetsuo rightfully grimaced as she went out, following to make sure she didn’t murder his wife…

Carrie petted Jyun’s forehead, pouting, “Hi sweetie…you get better, okay? And from here on I'm going to nag you to sleep, got it?”

Jyun, of course, didn’t respond and Celia frowned sadly, “He looks so peaceful…”

“I don’t know about peaceful” Kaede frowned as well, “…It's weird. I don't think Jyun's ever been run like that before. He's never had to be, anyway...”

Nelly sat down in the chair beside the bed and sighed, “I’ll stay with him…you guys go and be with your kids.”

They seemed reluctant…but did so with his coaxing. Nelly stared at his son after they left and sighed, picking stray hairs from his face. 

“Don’t do this to your old man, punk. I’m not that strong either” he murmured.

Jyun’s breathing shifted a little but he didn’t stir…Nelly sighed and stood, needing something to drink. Wandering towards the break room, he walked into the area and froze…

Elli.

She was staring at the tea dispenser but lent a perfunctory glance in his direction before doing a double take.

“Nelly?”

“Elli.”

She frowned before turning back to the dispenser, “…What are you doing here? You don’t look sick.”

Nelly snorted and wandered to the soda machine, feeding it coins, “I’m not. Someone is though…”

Elli allowed the hot liquid into the cup and didn’t look to him, “Oh?”

“Yep.”

“Is it your brother?” she questioned absently.

“Nope, it’s one of the ones you carried in the womb for a couple months” he stated, dry and indifferent to whether she wanted to know or not.

But that definitely caught her attention and she wheeled around, her eyes filled with alarm, “What??”

He shrugged, sipping his coke as he went down the hallway. Naturally, she followed after him quickly and he sighed as he entered the room. Elli squealed, pushing past him to their son’s side.

“Jyun?! Oh my God, my baby! What’s happened?!”

“Exhaustion and pneumonia” Nelly remarked, sitting at the chair near the door, watching as she fretted over him.

“What?!” she demanded before turning to Jyun again, “You silly child, didn’t I always chastise you not to work so much?!”

Nelly cocked a brow before muttering, “Well, you don't care enough to do that anymore, do you?”

Elli stiffened and Nelly stood, crossing his arms, “What are you doing here?”

“…Visiting one of Gill’s relatives” she mumbled.

“Well, why don’t you get back to whoever that is” Nelly remarked coolly.

Elli wheeled on him, her face tinted with anger, “Because my son is sick!”

Nelly laughed shortly, “Oh, so you care about Jyun _now_? Is that it? When I told you he was near tears because you abandoned him at his wedding, you didn’t give a rat’s ass.”

“That was COMPLETELY different!”

“How?!” he hissed, “Our son _needed_ you. Or he thought he did. He’s been doing fine without you. So you should just leave, _Tomoe-san_ , you don’t have a reason to be here.”

She gaped and looked ready to hit him…

“Dad! Is Jyun o--” started Kyo as he entered but froze when he saw Elli.

Elli looked to Kyo and Hoshiko, who was holding her brother’s arm, silent, as they both watched them, confused. Nelly’s eyes narrowed and he sent her an emotionless look.

“Let’s not fight in front of the children. If something happens with Jyun, I’ll contact you somehow.”

Elli didn’t look like she believed him…and rightfully so. But she bit her lip and quickly excused herself, rushing past their children. Kyo stared at his feet awkwardly as Hoshiko rubbed her arm. Nelly stared at them for a moment before looking to his son, still asleep in the midst of all this.

“…Take better care of your family than me” he whispered to him.

Because it always seemed like something was out to destroy them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you don’t know, Domo is that weird square brown character that’s always like ‘rawr!’ with his mouth…I’m actually not sure what he is x.x 
> 
> All the bands that Jyun and crew like are fictional, to the best of my knowledge, so any similarities is purely coincidental.


	22. You Can Go Your Own Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemony.

“I will kill her, I swear to GOD!”

Yagami Jyun smiled at his wife as he buttoned up his black shirt, “I’m good as new, sweetie. It won’t be an issue to work again.”

Roomi pursed her lips and walked over to him, tugging him down to give him a loving kiss, “If you get sick again…”

“I promise I won't” he assured, sighing, and hugging her before grinning, pressing his hand to her belly, gazing down at her stomach, “Hey little buddy, I feel you kicking in there. You ready to come out and hang with your old man?”

Roomi smiled at him and kissed his cheek, “What do you think he’ll look like?”

“Probably like you.”

She scowled, “I don’t want that! I think he’ll look like his daddy.”

He snorted, “Then he’d be funny looking.”

Roomi smirked, burying her face into his chest, “He’d look more funny looking if he looked like ME.”

Jyun snorted, “Hardly.”

He looked up at the clock and sighed, kissing her, then the baby, and kissing Fujiwako who was stretched out on the bed, looking at a book. She smiled up at him and he sighed.

“She’s growing so fast, I’m weirded out…”

“Daddy” she giggled.

He smiled down at her and hefted his messenger bag over his shoulder, sighing, “Okay, daddy’s off.”

“Bye daddy” Fujiwako bid.

Roomi smiled and walked downstairs with him, kissing him farewell at the door, “Bye daddy…”

“Bye mommy.”

“Gag.”

Jyun smirked at Tetsuo, who was magically on the other side of the door, his arms crossed, “I was just making sure you were really cool with coming back…I’ve never seen you so nuts. And I’ve seen you really hella drunk so that’s saying something.”

Jyun snickered, elbowing him, “Dude, I am peachy, promise. C’mon, let’s walk to the train.”

“You take it easy, Jyun!” called Roomi.

“You TOO, preggies!” he stuck out his tongue.

She returned the gesture and sighed…

When she went to tell her sister that her husband had pneumonia because of her insane work hours, Kotomi had appeared guilty for all of two seconds…before sighing and asking when he could work again. What the hell?

…She was starting to feel anxious. She loved her sister…but this trust thing was starting to get questioned again…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kotomi bit her lip, hating herself but otherwise thinking that this had to be…done. Shoulders slumping, she smiled quickly as she walked into Jyun’s office.

She knew he’d been sick. He’d look downright ghastly those three weeks ago, absurdly pale and his eyes almost rather dead…it had been a part of the request, a part that turned her stomach but she complied…

But Roomi had marched in with that doctor’s note after Tetsuo’s blowout, showing that Jyun was on medical leave…she’d cringed. He’d been sick THAT bad…?

Roomi, her brazen, never back down little sister, told her that if she worked Jyun as hard as she did when he got better then he was going to resign. That his talents could get him into any magazine he set his mind to and that he only dealt with her because she was family. DON’T let that happen, she’d threatened before stalking out.

…Okay, so that would be completely awful if it happened so she had to go with another plan. Thing was, she hated this plan so much, it was downright awful itself.

The male in question looked up as she entered and smiled slightly, “Oh hey…”

“Hi” she quickly smiled nervously, “I’m glad to see you’re doing better…I promise, I won’t have all that work for you to do like that again. I should look into getting some more photographers…”

He waved a hand, “It’s fine…Roomi is the one that was irritated by it but I was…sort of okay.”

Kotomi swallowed and nodded, handing him a cup of coffee, “Here, just as thanks for working so hard.”

Jyun blinked and glanced at it before smiling, taking it from her, “Uh, thanks…”

She was staring at him kind of expectantly so he raised the cup to his lips, taking a sip…it tasted good, he allowed, and he continued to sip it. Kotomi flustered suddenly before smiling brightly. “Uh, keep up the good work!”

He nodded as she fled and he just drank absently…but as he came closer to the bottom of the cup, it became absurdly bitter. Sticking out his tongue, glowering at the cup, he set it down and shook his head. Coffee was weird sometimes…

Sighing, heading towards the set which was outside in the city, he put his camera bag on his shoulder and wandered to where all the models were cuddling, cold. Jyun sent Freya to go fetch some coffee for everyone. The models were all delighted to have the warm beverage and Jyun was relieved they weren’t cold and pale anymore. 

…Huh, he didn’t actually feel that cold. He must have become immune to it again.

Clicking through frames, he frowned as his head kind of got muddled and everything started to get… _really hot_.

_…Everything…_

His cheeks began to flush as he pursed his lips, trying to ignore that feeling…but damn, it was extremely distracting…what was wrong with him? He had better control of himself than this…

He assumed as time passed, it’d kind of become a passing thought, but as the shoot continued, the desire to go jump on his wife grew more and more rampant. Groaning, he bit his lower lip as he grazed against his pants. Grasping his inner thigh in a vain attempt to ease the tension in his groin, he forced his attention through the set…

Kotomi came on and blinked at him rapidly, “Are you okay?”

Jyun glanced at her and groaned again, his body starting to demand that he go and at least do SOMETHING. He ignored it and chose to continue clicking through, instructing the models. “I’m fine, why?”

“Well, you’re just kind of red…”

Jyun glanced at her again and shook his head, clicking away. He had to get out of here. His mind was slowly streaming in porn-like fantasies and he really, really could not be here…

“Um, Yagami-san.”

He looked up at a model who appeared anxious, “I feel really, really bad and you finished my portion, right?”

Her plentiful amount of cleavage was right in his face…and he applauded himself because he wasn’t the least bit interested. Not with a near double D at home…damn it, stop it!

Jyun nodded, “Go on. Thank you for your hard work.”

She bowed, bouncy, and quickly skipped off. Kotomi had a strangely startled look on her face and Jyun blinked at her before returning to his work, feeling like he could just start jerking off right there…

“What?”

“…Nothing” she mumbled, “Uh, I have to get back to the office. I’ll see you later.”

He nodded once and forced his way, keeping his cool…but as soon as it was done, he practically threw his camera into his bag, told Freya he was gone for the day frantically, and ran to his car.

Groaning as he drove through the HORRIBLY thick traffic, he gripped himself through his pants, the action barely BEGINNING to alleviate the pressure. Glaring at the coffee cup that Kotomi had given him and he’d snatched up, he almost lost his mind when just about every light caught him. 

The train ride was very awkward…everyone stared at him as he curled up in an attempt to keep himself from doing something rather lewd AND hiding his…predicament.

He was thankful when the train stopped in Mineral and he launched in front of everyone, sprinting towards his house, hoping Fujiwako was off playing tea party elsewhere…

Fiddling anxiously with the keys, he bit his lip and whined, his eyes tweaking in pain as he finally found the right one, shoving it into the door and darting into the house.

His wife was sitting on the couch, reading a novel, and he couldn’t even manage a grunt…more like a pained whimper as he darted upstairs and threw the bedroom door shut behind him.

Practically snatching himself out, he moaned, stroking rapidly, closing his eyes as he used his free hand to unbutton his shirt. What…the hell…

“Jyun?”

He groaned and rubbed his chest, fingering around his nipples, ignoring his wife, knowing that if she came in he’d probably do something…bad. But after a few minutes, he almost started to cry. Why wasn’t it working?! Ugh! 

Finally, just so frustrated and upset, he gave up and opened the door before rushing over to the bed and curling face down in a ball…Roomi wandered in and was quiet as she watched her husband cringe. Crossing her arms, she cleared her throat. “Is…something wrong, baby?”

Jyun cried, “Nooo…”

Roomi cocked a brow, “Really…?”

Jyun finally just relented and turned over. Roomi’s eyes widened as she immediately gazed down, gaping a bit.

“… _Woah._ What’s gotten into you?”

She stared at him, his face flushed and his hair matted with sweat. He was pushing his locks back away from his forehead and looked kind of sticky…

“I think your sister slipped me some super potent aphrodisiac.”

Roomi stared at him for a long, long moment before commenting, “What?”

“She gave me some coffee this morning” he growled, “And all I know is I was boning pretty hard and barely made it through the day...”

Then he whined, turning over and curling up again, “Now it won’t go away-y-y!”

Roomi glared, “WHY would my _sister_ slip you anything like that?!”

“How the hell should I know?! I’m the victim here, don’t yell at me!”

Scowling more, Roomi wandered over to him, “You know what the doctor said about the penetration thing…”

“Yes, I know” he sobbed, “May induce labor…”

“And you won’t let me blow you…”

Jyun glared at her, “Whatever you ingest goes to our child and I don’t want my son knowing what…that tastes like!”

Roomi looked at him seriously, “What if our son did grow up gay? Or any of our children?”

“Woman, do I look like I’m in the right state of mind to think of anything serious like that?” he demanded, “But what am I going to do? He’s my son, if he ends up gay, that’s him but that’s just _wrong_ for him to know what _my_ … tastes…ugg! I don’t want to think about this! I’m gonna die!”

Roomi rolled her eyes, leaning over and reaching into the drawer, finding her favorite cherry condoms and forcing him to turn over. Jyun stared down as she slipped it over him before dipping her mouth. He groaned, rasping as she ran her tongue over him.

“Ugh, it is just not the same with the condom…”

She lifted her head, sulking, “I used to do this all the time!”

“Yea, and I love you for it but it’s still not the same” he pouted, “I love your tongue on my skin…”

Roomi sighed and rolled the condom up partially, licking what was showing tenderly. He moaned, bucking his hips.

“Nn, Roomi…it’s not enough…”

Groaning, Roomi rubbed her temple, “Jyun, I can’t…do anything else. The baby’s made my chest kind of…hurty.”

“Ugh, I know” he cried, “Pregnant sex is so complicated!”

Roomi couldn’t help but smirk at him. His cousins and cousin-in-laws informed her that her sex life would be over for the next nine months as all the guys seemed to be rather horrified at the idea. She’d believed them…until Jyun pretty much couldn’t keep his hands off of her. He seemed even more into it when she was just starting to show, saying she was just too sexy all pregnant with his child…he was a horndog freak, what else could she expect?

They had had to stop though because the doctor informed them that it could cause premature labor in some cases…she told them there were…positions they could try but otherwise, no go…Jyun had been okay with it.

Until her sister apparently slipped him something to up his libido a bit.

Roomi groaned. Jyun had the healthiest sex drive ever…in fact, it may have been TOO healthy…and she gives him something to _increase_ that? Why? What was she up to…?

Roomi gave her husband a look as he just whimpered almost pitifully. Sighing, she grabbed the edges of her shirt and peeled it over her head, undressing herself as Jyun cocked a brow at her though still apparently in pain.

“Baby, I’m sorry, but you going into labor right now just might kill me…”

Shaking her head, she sighed and did her thing anyway…he wasn’t into it at first but of course realizing that the baby probably wasn’t just going to decide it was party time at random, definitely got into it. He held her thighs, sitting up and stroking her back as she grinded, rolling her hips, his moans echoing through the house. She’d almost laughed…she read ‘extremely throbbing’ a lot in cheesy romance novels and thought, ‘that can't happen and if it did it _has_ to be a serious condition’. Alas, she was pretty sure Jyun was disproving that idea…that was her hubby…

She sighed, pulling out and lying on her back beside him, panting a little as he curled against her like a contented child after about five different romp fests. He stroked her hair and smiled faintly, “Ugh, you’re too amazing. I wuvvles you…”

Roomi snickered, “You better…”

He gave her a fairly serious look, “I do.”

She kissed him lovingly, “I know.”

He sat up on his elbow, looking rather drowsy, “But…yea…you think I’ll ever need anything to increase my...appetite?”

Roomi snorted, playfully punching his stomach, “Uh, no, if you’re that 'hungry' on it in fifty years, you’ll be FINE without it. Hell, if you're as horny as you normally are you'll be fine.”

Jyun chuckled, kissing her hand, “As you say, milady.”

Staring at the ceiling, she shook her head, “Now just to figure out why my sister felt the need to slip you some in coffee…”

“Maybe she thought I needed it…?”

Roomi sent him a look, “And WHY does my sister know that you’re ‘lacking’ in the bedroom?”

Jyun looked rather offended and she rolled her eyes around, “Ah, my bad, why she _thinks_ you’re lacking in the bedroom?”

“Got me, she can’t be that clueless. I had sex right in front of her in college once.”

Roomi laughed despite herself, playfully tapping him, “What! What is wrong with you?”

“Roomi, sorority girls got me through all those tough times, I’m afraid to admit” he sighed.

She smirked at him and rubbed her forehead, “Well, nevertheless, she’s been doing some pretty mean things to you and I want them to stop. And I want to know why! It’s ridiculous!”

Jyun stared at the ceiling for a moment before looking to her, “Kotomi’s kind of the obedient child, right?”

“She covers it for both of us.”

He smirked, “Well, your grandmother came to see you recently, right?”

Roomi turned to look at him, “…Yea?”

“Well…maybe she told your sister to try and sabotage me to sabotage our relationship…”

Sitting up, Roomi gawked at him, “WHAT?”

“It’s just a thought” he quickly waved his hands.

But her gaze shifted rapidly, as if all the wheels were turning in her head, “If she worked you enough, then you’d never be home or be too tired to pay attention to us and that’d cause a rift. Or if you were so tired you yelled at us or something…but then, you got sick so she gave you something that would get you aroused…”

He blinked at her, “I guess so I’d be so hot and bothered that I’d do another woman? I mean, she did do it when it was for the swimsuit edition, it’s probably fair game…”

Roomi’s eyes widened before she hissed, shoving the covers back, “I’ll kill her!”

“Now Roomi…”

Jyun was startled though to find tears in her eyes as she wheeled around to face him. He sat up, crawling across the bed and pulled her into his arms.

“Hey, it’s okay, baby…” he comforted soothingly.

“It is not!” she cried, “I’d never ever try to break her and Tetsuo up! Why does she have to do this to me? Just because grandma said to! I hate her!”

“You do not” he chastised faintly, “Here, come lay down with me and relax. I’m still not feeling well…”

She sniveled and he tugged her back into bed, covering them and giving her belly a little rub, “Stop freaking out so much, our son’s probably going ‘what the hell is going on out there?’.”

Roomi sighed heavily, curling against him, “You’re right…”

“Of course” he yawned, “Now don’t worry about it. I’ll fix it.”

Roomi bit her lip but nodded slowly, resting her head on his arm as he dozed…what was wrong with her sister?

…What had she ever done to her?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_“…Now this is a shock.”_

_“You’re telling me, I didn’t think you actually worked.”_

_Ichinose Tetsuo smirked as Jyun walked into his location of business, Fujiwako by his side holding his hand, looking dreary, her thumb tucked in her mouth._

_“Fuji sleepy, daddy” she yawned._

_“Aww, okay baby” he cooed, lifting her into his arms._

_She fell asleep easily and Jyun sighed, sitting down at the chair across from Tetsuo’s desk, giving him an even look, “I need to talk to you about your wife.”_

_Tetsuo stared at him, anxious, “What…? Is she trying to work you to death again?”_

_Jyun opened his mouth but paused and smirked, “You’ll probably think it’s an effin’ riot, actually.”_

_“…?”_

_“She gave me coffee…and I had Jilliana look at it. It definitely had an aphrodisiac in it.”_

_Tetsuo stared at him for a long time in silence before cracking up. Jyun rolled his eyes, “Sigh.”_

_“I’m sorry, you’re right, that’s…that’s not funny but somehow, I can’t help it” he laughed, “It’s almost like giving an ADD kid pixie sticks, you just shouldn’t do it under most any circumstances.”_

_Jyun laughed at that, “I can’t think of a better comparison, honestly.”_

_Tetsuo tapped his pen against the edge of his desk and shook his head, “But why…?”_

_Jyun grimaced but told Tetsuo what Roomi and him had come up with…and he looked…irritable._

_“Kotomi loves her sister, Jyun.”_

_“I know that” Jyun inserted, “Just what other reason is there? I mean, unless she just hates me for some reason…”_

_Tetsuo was quiet and Jyun pouted, “Oh, so she hates me. That’s even better.”_

_“…I can’t say, man. Here, I’ll talk to her tonight and give you a call tomorrow. You should probably not go to work until we figure this out” Tetsuo offered._

_“Done…no more sex lattes for me, thanks.”_

Tetsuo sighed, stretched out on the couch in their nice sized house, his dog Pobo at his side, chewing on his bone. This sucked so much…why was his wife so crazy?

Looking up when Kotomi entered, he dropped the book he was reading and stood. She gave him a strange sad smile.

“Welcome home” he crossed his arms, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Long day” she shook her head, breezing past him towards their bedroom.

No kidding. He followed her and stuffed his hands into his pockets, clearing his throat, “Jyun came in to my job today…”

She paused, “Really?”

“Yea, something about you slipping him some poppers in his morning caffeine” he remarked dryly.

“That’s crazy!” she protested.

“Sure is. Why’d you do it?”

Kotomi scowled, “Because I DIDN’T?”

“You can’t do s—t like that to Jyun with his family and expect to get away with it, Kotomi. His uncle’s got CIA AND army ties, another is an effin' detective…and his very close cousin works as a doctor and can do lab tests quite easily. And she found the residue in the bottom of the cup of coffee you apparently gave him…” he paused and cocked a brow, “So I ask again…why’d you do it? Why are you doing this craziness to Jyun? It’s like you’re almost out to kill him.”

“It’s not LIKE that” Kotomi insisted, shaking her head.

“…Are you jealous again?” he asked quietly.

“Of WHAT?” she demanded, “Tetsuo, I am married to you and I love YOU. You! No one else! I wish you’d stop asking this!”

His demeanor softened, “Then tell me, what are you up to?”

Kotomi was silent before mumbling, “Grandmother is demanding that I ‘screw him over’ to get him away from Roomi…”

Tetsuo glared, “Are you serious? Why can’t that woman just mind her own damn business? Her granddaughter is happy!”

“Maybe grandma knows what she’s talking about” Kotomi shrugged rather indifferently.

Tetsuo stared at her in disbelief, “I have known Jyun since we were in kindergarten. I’ve known him through about every stage of his life…but I’ve NEVER seen him like this. I’ve never seen him _happy_ to come home to someone and be that content with just one person. Jyun had issues dealing with having a girlfriend he didn’t live with but he’s happy with a _wife_? I know it doesn’t mean much to you, but he’s definitely not the same…”

“I just can’t believe that after spending his whole life indifferent to relationships he’d suddenly be all over being in one and having children!” Kotomi countered, “Why is Roomi different than anyone else he’d been with?”

“So because Jyun wasn’t willing to get tied down and took his time finding the right one, you deserve to punish him? Sure, he could have handled it better but he didn’t _expect_ it. I mean, Roomi’s not exactly someone that I ever imagined him with but he loves her. Jyun never says anything that goes against his conscience and he tells her that all the time. So Roomi _is_ different…she’s who he wanted to be with permanently.”

Kotomi was silent and Tetsuo stared at her before murmuring, “That’s not it, is it? There’s something more to it. You’re not jealous because of Jyun…”

Kotomi lifted her head and glared, “She never did ANYTHING, Tetsuo.”

He cocked a brow as she slammed down on the bed, shaking her head, “When we were in high school, she never took any of her classes with any seriousness, skipping and running off with guys from the boy’s school, being promiscuous with people from our own GIRL school…I got straight As, studied every hour of the day. She partied and…and disappeared for days at a time. I got into college while she decided she’d just do some junior college…and never finished, might I add.”

“So…you’re jealous because your sister was a party girl?”

“No! She…she doesn’t really mention it since she doesn’t consider it college but…but y’know, she actually took really high level business courses and had a high GPA and could definitely hold her own…if she _tried_. But she had no desire to…she asked to be a secretary and I just kind of…obliged. And she did that well but…but left once she got married like it was nothing. And…and she doesn’t do ANYTHING.”

“Where are you going with this?” Tetsuo groaned, confused.

“…She never aspired to do anything…and yet, she has…an amazing husband, two kids, a beautiful house…and she’s done _nothing_ to really gain it.”

Tetsuo frowned, shaking his head, “How can you be so cynical?? She’s your sister! And you don’t WANT kids and you said it’d be easier to live in the penthouse. I mean, you can’t be jealous of stuff you didn’t want. And…I don’t know if I’m amazing but…”

“I love you” she murmured, kissing his forehead.

Tetsuo grunted and grabbed her around the waist, “Then please stop. Please. Roomi, Jyun…they’re _happy_. Maybe she didn’t work as hard or work to own a magazine and maybe he was pretty picky up until he met her but they’re so good together. You can’t destroy them…”

“…Fair’s fair” she said quietly, releasing him.

Tetsuo gawked at her but stood, pursing his lips, “…Then maybe I don’t deserve you either.”

Kotomi’s eyes widened, startled, “What??”

“I lived on a farm, I could barely afford to go to college. I worked hard, maybe, but I did just as much partying as Roomi, if not more. I didn’t really do anything that made me deserve my job more than the next person but fate smiled down on me…but if you’re saying because Roomi didn’t know what to do with herself, didn’t want to be your secretary forever, and partied too much that she doesn’t deserve to be happy with her husband and children, that it’s unfair to _you_ …then maybe I’m no more deserving to be your husband.”

Kotomi gaped as he stood, muttering, “I’m going out. Don’t wait up for me.”

“Tetsuo!” she cried, following after him.

But he was already out the door…

‘Fair is fair’…? Really? 

…When’d his wife get so…petty?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Your husband know you come to bars and drink all alone?”

Inaba Carrie smirked up as Tetsuo slammed down beside her, grunting out an order for a bottle of rum, “I’m researching.”

“Researching?”

“I’m in a movie where a woman goes to a bar and picks up men for drinks and they end up in a kind of Saw scenario.”

His nose wrinkled, “Are you serious?”

“I hated the idea too but my agent gets a little too contract happy sometimes” she rolled her eyes, “Luckily I’m not in it long.”

He snickered, “How many guys have tried to pick you up?”

“Seven, thus far. You’re probably going to throw off my flow now though.”

“Seven” he whistled, somewhat sarcastic, “Losing your touch, Car?”

Snorting, she elbowed him, “It’s just research anyway! What’s your excuse, huh?”

“I’m not so sure I want my wife to be my wife anymore” he muttered.

Carrie glanced at him, surprised, “Really…?”

“Yea…did Jyun tell you she slipped him an aphrodisiac?”

She immediately choked on her cocktail and laughed, “What! Oh my God!”

He chuckled as she seemed very amused, “It’s not THAT funny.”

“Are you kidding? This is Jyun we’re talking about, him on an enhancement? He could have probably killed someone with that thing.”

Tetsuo laughed at that, “Oh, that’s so gross…”

“But why, besides the irony of it all?” she questioned, still giggling, wiping her eyes.

He grinned a little at her, “Ironic indeed…well, that’s where the funny part ends…”

Tetsuo informed her of what Kotomi had told him and she seemed to muse before shrugging.

“I mean, she wouldn’t be the first person to think it’s unfair that the seemingly slacker got all the great stuff…but I mean, the hell? She owns a really popular magazine, she’s rich…I mean, Roomi’s got a great life but so does she.”

“I just don’t see where she gets off, trying to mediate and bring punishment where she sees fit. I just HATE that…” he growled.

“At some point, she’s just going to have to realize she’s being dumb…and also that she thinks she’s pushing Jyun and Roomi apart when all she’s doing is pushing Roomi away as her only sibling and Jyun away as a friend and needed employee. She’s going to come out the loser in this, not them” Carrie shook her head.

Tetsuo glanced at her, surprised, “I honestly hadn’t even thought of that…”

“There’s a good chance she hasn’t either” Carrie replied, “You should bring that up. It might seem, in her head, like she’s doing the right thing now but it won’t be when she’s got disposable camera photographers again and no family to speak of…”

Tetsuo sighed and tapped the bar, shaking his head, “What about us, Carrie?”

“Sorry, I’m happily married.”

He smirked at her, “You know that shocked the hell out of me? And that it wasn’t to Mura kind of shocked me too.”

The blonde seemed to ponder, “I think I could have married Mu and been happy…but I think I played my cards differently and found Kurt. And I love Kurt, I wouldn’t choose anyone over him.”

“He’s a lot different than what I’d expected you with” he snorted, taking a shot, “I saw some 80's rocker with a bike gang and mullet running around calling you his ‘old lady’ and saying lines like, ‘you wanna tattoo, man? I got a kit on the back of my ride’.”

Carrie laughed, shoving him, “What the hell?!”

“But I guess I only saw that because you used to do things merely to piss your parents off and Bubba definitely would have pissed them off” he chuckled.

She sighed, laughing still, “True enough. But Kurt definitely wins over Bubba.”

He grinned lazily, “I’d hope so. ‘Us’, we didn’t’ stand a chance.”

“Yea, you know we were both just in it for the sex” she snickered, “And I liked your Jeep, it was all hippy cool.”

He smirked, “I was just in it for the sex then. Don’t take this the wrong way, as we're married and all, but you gave world-class head.”

She winked, “I get that a lot.”

Tetsuo chuckled and sighed, “But my wife…”

“She doesn’t seem like the blowjob type.”

Tetsuo smirked widely and cocked a brow, “Not quite where I was going Carrie but no, she’s not.”

She clicked her tongue and he laughed, shaking his head before sighing again, “The problem is I don’t understand this complex! I mean, I would never deny Elliot or Natalie happiness. They didn’t have their parents like I did so…so I think she’d be nicer to her sister. I never see this kind of backstabbing thing with Roomi, she just goes with the flow. Kotomi’s the one with her head stuck in the sand…”

“Sibling rivalry I understand” Carrie admitted.

“Yea, you did hate on Jilliana pretty hardcore” he stroked his chin thoughtfully.

Carrie groaned, “I hate myself for that, y’know? Jilliana never had ANYTHING against me and was nice to me even when I was a complete ass to her. I guess I’m the Kotomi…”

“You _were_ the Kotomi” he muttered.

“Yea, we do get along so much better now” Carrie smiled.

Tetsuo sighed and rubbed his temples, “Then the problem is Kotomi hasn’t matured then…and…I can’t stand that.”

“Just tell her she has to quit this, Tets” scowled Carrie, “It may have been easier to deal with earlier when Jyun, oh, didn’t have a kid on the way but if she keeps up this s—t, someone’s going to get hurt and it won’t be pretty.”

Tetsuo sighed again and stared at the rings marring the wood made by hundreds if not thousands of glasses from the people that came before him, having stress like his.

…What could she possibly do next?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roomi watched as her husband slowly packed some clothing away, glaring daggers at him but not having the energy to rightfully interfere.

“You’re not going anywhere, I hope you know” she informed him simply, “So you might as well come and be lazy with me.”

Jyun sighed and set his pants down next to his bag, sliding into bed next to her, “I’m only going to be four hours away.”

“I could have the baby in four hours!”

Jyun sighed and rubbed her stomach tenderly. She was close…the baby was actually due any day, his estimated time of arrival being that upcoming Friday. But anything could happen.

And Kotomi thought it was a perfect time for a Hokkaido trip.

Roomi had nearly blasted on the woman but Jyun held her back, telling her it wasn’t worth it…that if he could do amazing amounts of photography in Hokkaido then he could take a month off and hang with his baby…Kotomi had flinched at that but he simply smiled.

Nevertheless, Roomi was very, very against it. She’d told him, in tears, that NO ONE had been there when she had Fujiwako. Kotomi was away, Tetsuo was away, her grandmother didn’t care, and of course Jouji could have been off screwing with his mistress. She’d been all alone. It’d deeply affected him, naturally, and he told her he would swim back to her if he had to. He was not missing his child’s birth. She wasn’t placated.

She pouted as he returned to his packing and set the bag on the floor, groaning, “But you’re staying with my dad, right?”

“Only because you’re insisting” she muttered before pouting, “Even though _I’m_ insisting and you’re ignoring me.”

“I am not, baby!” he protested, kneeling on the edge of the bed before giving her a pitiful little look, “Can I hug you?”

Roomi sighed and opened her arms. He crawled into them but rested his head on the top of her extremely protruded stomach. Rubbing it tenderly, he murmured.

“You think I should quit Kikanki, baby?”

She looked down at him, surprised at the seriousness in his voice, and shook her head, “No.”

“Really…?” he murmured, “Even after everything I told you with what she told Tets?”

Had that bugged her? Well, yea, it did. Her sister sounded like she’d be happier if Roomi was walking the streets as a prostitute paying her pimp every month to live in his apartment. But part of her knew what Kotomi meant…she’d tried so hard to get everything and Roomi did seem to just roll into anything she wanted. Jyun may have just been the tip of the iceberg with that. She got the man that had sworn off relationship annd a lot of women wanted to call theirs. And she’d even gotten him pretty legitimately.

And oh GOD, she’d rejected the man that a lot of women wanted even though he had sworn off relationships. If some of Jyun’s devoted bed partners heard that, they’d probably be after her too.

But was that any of their business? She’d learned along the way from her mistakes, it wasn’t like she was a complete freeloader and came into things without hardship. As soon as the baby was older, she was going to try and pursue something she wanted to do. But as old fashioned as it may sound, her children came first and foremost to her. Roomi could do anything she set her mind to, but she wasn’t going to do that when her babies were in such a fragile time in their lives. She respected the women able to balance both but she wasn't always so “lucky” and didn't want to risk it.

But hearing that Kotomi wanted her to lose Jyun because she didn’t ‘deserve’ him…it hurt Roomi deeply. Alas, at the same time, she’d often come to believe that herself. Jyun, though, had been furious at that endeavor.

 _“Nothing is taking you from me”_ he had snarled, _“And if Kotomi or your grandmother try to interfere, they have another thing coming. I’m not dealing with complete BS like that.”_

Roomi stroked his hair, sighing, “She has her reasons…and I think you fit too well at Kikanki. It’s something you’re good at baby, so stick with it…now, if my sister tries to slip you drugs again…”

“I’ll call you and we can do it in her office” he sighed.

She laughed, “No, silly, though not a bad idea…I’m not going to allow her to put your physical health at risk, no matter how well you fit there. If she does ANYTHING to you on this trip…”

“It won’t be an issue” he assured, sitting up, “Just promise…you’ll take it easy while I’m away?”

“I will” she sighed, sitting up as well but groaning, “Ugh, my back…”

He pulled her into his arms and massaged the tight, pained muscles tenderly, using his other hand to massage her shoulders. Content, she closed her eyes and rested her cheek against his chest. She really couldn’t help but feel Kotomi was right in some respects…

She really hadn’t done anything to deserve her husband…but she’d always love him…and that’s all she could do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roomi waddled into the living room of the Yagami farm and bit her lip to keep from laughing. Kyo, Nelly, and Koji were now the victims of Fujiwako’s tea party obsession. Nelly apparently had taken Jyun’s part, receiving his honorary tiny sized hat. For whatever reason, Koji got the normal sized one but had a monocle to go with it…and Kyo had a Viking helmet.

“…I didn’t know Vikings drank tea” she cracked up a bit.

He grinned, drinking the chocolate milk provided, “It’s a well kept secret.”

“Y’know, I’m not sure I see the practicality of a monocle” Koji remarked with a scowl, picking up the one lens and placing it over his eye, starting with a Southern slash English drawl, “I daresay, my good sir, I can’t see a thing. I’m not sure if it’s the blasted fact I don’t have a lens in this or it’s my glass eye!”

Nelly cocked a brow but laughed, “Well, chicks might dig it.”

“Or you can look like Mr. Peanut, it’s all good.”

Roomi laughed and slammed down on the couch, stroking her stomach as Kamon went kick crazy…he was getting a little worked up. The doctor told her he was very healthy from what they could tell and seemed completely ready to come out so be cautious…and great, her husband was a billion miles away but hey, what’s the issue?

Nelly reached out and gave her belly a gentle pat, “You’re going to be less of a bonehead than my two boys, right? Course with Jyun as your father and Kyo as your uncle…”

Roomi giggled and Kyo smirked, “Hey, that kid will be well-rounded. I’ll teach him everything he needs to know.”

Nelly smirked, “Roomi, you’d do well to keep both of them away from your child.”

She giggled again, placing her hands on either side of the extended mound, “Aww, but I want everyone apart of Kamon’s life…”

“It’ll do more harm than good.”

Roomi laughed and Fujiwako gave her a cup of milk and she cooed, “Thank you, baby.”

She giggled and scurried back to her place at the coffee table as the men discussed something or the other. Roomi drank her milk and frowned…her stomach flopped a little and she wondered if Kamon didn’t care much for chocolate milk.

Until that tell-tale feeling hit her like a ton of bricks and she screamed in horror.

All the men jumped a mile and she sobbed, “Oh my God, my water broke and Jyun’s a billion miles away!!”

“What do you mean your water broke?” Kyo questioned, alarmed.

“What do you think it means?!” she demanded, grabbing his shirt, “It means my baby’s decided he wants to join the party!”

Nelly and Koji were extremely calm…course, they both had seven kids all together so of course they were. As they eased her out towards Nelly’s car, Koji sighed.

“I guess he can wear the monocle.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyo cringed, lounging outside as Roomi cried out in pain. Okay, childbirth was not cool…

Nelly peeked out a moment later and glared, “STILL no word from Jyun?”

“Nope…”

“Ugh, that stupid idiot…” he muttered, walking back in.

Kyo sighed and rubbed the side of his face. His brother meant well, he knew, he just had to realize he could make way better decisions like…not leaving his wife alone so close to labor?

He peeked in and grimaced. She was covered in sweat, her face flushed as she breathed at a frantic pace, holding Nelly’s hand though not looking all that happy.

“He didn’t have to go, Nelly-papa” she whined, closing her eyes, “He didn’t…”

“Stop that” he chastised, “You can kill him later, you just have to focus on your baby.”

Roomi bit her lip and honestly tried but in all truth, she just was frustrated, angry and sad that Jyun wouldn’t be here for this. Sure, she definitely was a lot more focused on getting the baby out of her without passing out but the depression was still there. Jyun had been so happy and wanted this baby…it felt unfair that he wasn’t there.

…Was that what Kotomi wanted? she thought bitterly, to show her just unfair some things could be? Thanks.

She clenched her teeth, trying to shove but giving up, rasping, all the pushing doing her no good. What was wrong with her? She had Fujiwako alone, why was Kamon any different?

…Because she wanted her husband there.

The doctor looked kind of concerned, “Yagami-san, she _has_ to push, this isn’t going to happen otherwise…”

“I know that!” she blurted, glaring down at the deliverer, “I’m trying!”

Nelly stroked her hair, sighing, “Calm down, sweetie, you’re just spending energy…just take it easy.”

“I can’t” she cried, “Why? I’ve never had anything, why would Kotomi want to take away the one thing I received? I didn’t ask to be so lucky, but it doesn’t matter! I shouldn’t be happy! My family hates me!”

Nelly was just confused but slowly stroked her hair, “Well, I love you, okay? And Jyun does too.”

“Me too” Kyo peeked back in before popping out.

“See?” Nelly smiled gently, “Now…c’mon, your son wants to come out and see you. Doesn’t that mean anything?”

“Of course it does” she whined, “But Jyun…”

Nelly sighed and was surprised when Kyo burst in, holding his cell phone. The doctors glared at him, demanding he take that out before he interferes with something but he ignored them, pressing it to Roomi’s ear.

“Baby?? Are you okay?”

Roomi grimaced and whined as another labor pain hit her. Jyun remarked, “Okay, dumb question…”

“You baka! I needed you here and you promised and you’re NOT!”

“I know, I know, forgive me?”

“No!”

It went silent and the phone buzzed strangely. Kyo lifted it and shut it off. Roomi glared, ready to demand what he was doing? She wanted to at least yell at him while she was giving birth!

But the door flew open again and she looked up, shocked. Jyun was tugging on the protective coat and looked like a sweaty mess as he grunted, “Thanks, old man, but I got it from here.”

Nelly stood and smirked, “I’ll be outside. Good luck.”

Jyun slammed down in the chair and took her hand. She stared at him, gaping as she panted, his pulse thumping in her grasp like he’d ran the whole way. He groaned, pushing back his hair.

“Jeez, I at least expected a head by the time I got here. What are you doing? Push.”

She bit her lip but gave her first full-hearted attempt and the doctor looked up, “Much better. We’re getting closer.”

Roomi gritted her teeth, demanding, “W-what happened?”

“Mm, well, I finished up the shoot early because I had a feeling something may happen while I was away so I was actually already starting back here. I was two hours away by the time Kyo texted me and told me about our baby…” Jyun informed her, stroking her hair, staring down, “But c’mon, stay focused.”

She cried, “I didn’t think you’d come…”

“You know I take my promises seriously” he said simply, “And jeez, this is my baby, it’s not like I'd have a viable excuse for missing this.”

Roomi bit her lip as she gazed at him through weary eyes, “Kotomi…?”

“Yea, about that... I’m kind of in between jobs at the moment. Don’t worry, we’ll still be able to afford diapers for a long while but uh…yea.”

Roomi was in disbelief…but Jyun scowled, “Woman, get my son out of you. We’ll worry about family issues later.”

Gnawing on her lower lip, she looked to him and he smiled at her, squeezing her hand a little tighter, “I’ll always be here.”

She nodded and shut her eyes…forget all the rest…she had parents who’d never seen their grandchildren and a sister and grandmother trying to destroy her marriage.

…But all she needed was right here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Oh my goodness” cooed Roomi.

Yagami Kamon yawned widely, his eyes sleepy as he gazed around slowly. Roomi stroked his downy brunette hair, pressing her lips to his tender forehead with the faintest of touches.

“You look exactly like I dreamed you would” she whispered, happy.

Jyun smiled, cocking a brow, “Really?”

“Uh huh…thing is, he kept me from running after you” she pouted.

Jyun cocked his other brow and she explained the dream again about how he’d left her with a bunch of women and whatnot. Her husband sighed.

“Maybe that wasn’t what it meant…maybe it more meant that you weren’t supposed to run after something that obviously was false…” he leaned over and smiled at his son, “Because daddy would never leave his kids…or his Roo.”

Roomi smiled and held him towards Jyun, “Here, hold him.”

Jyun flinched back a bit, as if startled, before blushing a little and carefully taking the bundle from his wife. Staring down, he smiled, watching Kamon curl his little hand around his pinky. Kissing the tiny being’s hand, he murmured. “I’m going to do all I can to make everything perfect for you…”

Roomi blushed, kissing his cheek, “We both will.”

Nelly peeked in, Fujiwako in his arms, “Baby out?”

Jyun smirked back at his dad, “Yup…come take a look at your grandson.”

Fujiwako blinked as Nelly sat on the edge of the bed. Ever the curious one, she crawled across the bed and stared. She jumped when Kamon actually turned his head to look at her. Jyun laughed and pulled Fujiwako to sit in his lap. 

“Yes, sweetie, he’s real…”

She pressed her small nose against his and stared at him closely. Kamon made a gurgly sound and Fujiwako commented: “You small.”

Nelly chuckled and Jyun held Kamon out to him, “Here.”

Nelly blinked and took his first biological grandchild into his arms, smiling down at the newborn, “Hey buddy. You happy to be here with everyone now?”

Roomi smiled before Kyo sauntered in next, taking Kamon at ease from his father, “Excuse me, but the uncle calls dibs next.”

“Don’t drop my son, whore” scowled Jyun.

Kyo stuck out his tongue and grinned at Kamon cheesily, “Y’know, I never thought I’d be an uncle…”

“Aww…” Jyun droned, smirking.

“Shaddup.”

Roomi rubbed her arms and sighed miserably…the more she saw of them the more she wished her family was like theirs. Kamon could have an Aunt Kotomi too…

“Who would have thought?”

Jyun looked up and smirked as Hoshiko, who’d just arrived, peeked at Kamon, rested in Kyo’s arms, “Hi there, sweetie.”

Roomi smiled as they all chattered, excited, and Fujiwako was fascinated by the very tiny infant that was her brother. 

But then, he had plenty of ‘insane’ uncles and aunts…

All was well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The room was bright as Roomi hummed, rocking in the white rocking chair Jyun bought her. Kamon was suckling at her breast as she hummed a lullaby to him, his eyelids growing heavy over his pretty blue eyes. Relieved when he fell asleep, she gently leaned over and put her son in his crib, smiling, starting to creep out.

“Roomi! Oh my God, I had the sweetest idea!!”

She squealed and rapidly waved her hands, wanting to smack her husband silly. Kamon instantly burst into tears as Jyun rushed into the room, all bright eyed. She gave him a death glare though and he fell back before looking to Kamon. He grimaced.

“You just put him down for a nap.”

“Yes! Yes I did!” she stomped her foot, frustrated.

Jyun sighed and walked over, retrieving his son and hushing him, slamming down casually in the rocking chair, “All right, buddy, what do you want today? Hendrix or Fleetwood Mac?”

Kamon cried and babbled madly, Jyun nodding, “Hendrix it is.”

Jyun sang gently, _“After all the Jacks are in their boxes and the clowns have all gone to bed. You can hear happiness staggering on down the street. Footprints dressed in red…and the wind whispers ‘Mary’.” ___

Kamon quieted as Jyun continued, _“A broom is drearily sweeping up the broken pieces of yesterday’s life. Somewhere a queen is weeping…somewhere a king has no wife. And the wind, it cries ‘Mary’.”_

Jyun rocked as he hummed and Roomi wondered whether she should seethe or think it was the cutest thing in the world that Kamon was already dozing…

_“The traffic lights they turn blue tomorrow. And shine the emptiness down on my bed. The tiny island says ‘downstream’ cause the life it lived is…is dead. And the wind screams ‘Mary’.”_

Jyun’s voice never reached too high, a perfect pitch to gently finish his bluesy lullaby, _“Will the wind ever remember the names it has blown in the past? And with it’s crutch, it’s old age, and it's wisdom, it whispers, ‘no, this will be the last’. And the wind cries ‘Mary’.”_

Kamon was out and Jyun eased the baby back into bed, smiling, as he flipped on the baby radio, “Sleep tight, buddy.”

Roomi crossed her arms and smirked at him as he guided her out of the room, “He likes you more than me.”

“He was already tired, silly, I just came back and cooled it down with some classics…now, your turn. _If I could, baby I’d give you my world-d-d_ ” he sang off pitch, hugging her.

She giggled and shoved him, “I’m good for now, you can sing to me later.”

 _“How can I when you won’t take it from me?_ ” he continued playfully, kissing her neck.

“Who said that?” she joked, taking his hand, “What was your big idea?”

His eyes brightened again and he led her downstairs, sitting her on the couch, sitting beside her, “Okay, well, I was thinking... you know how they have a Roshinko Day magazine along with the fashions?”

She nodded and he continued, “Well, what if we started a division, a portion accredited by the amazing Yagada?”

Roomi’s eyes widened, “…A rival magazine to Kikanki?”

“It wouldn’t be a rival, there’d be a clothes line…run by my lovely baby sister and lovely wife?” he hedged.

Roomi blushed, picking at her skirt. Jyun had come across her scribblings for clothes she had designed…she loved designing clothes, it was just the actual making them that got her.

“I-I dunno, Jyun.”

“Grandma loved the ball gown you designed, the one with the intricate embroidery.”

Roomi blushed more and hugged herself, “I don’t think I could ever create it though…”

“Oh, the production part, I can hire people for. I think it’d be an amazing endeavor. We can hire some students out of college or do internships and it’d be a good way to help employ people.”

“What if we fail though?” Roomi asked seriously, “Running a magazine or clothes line is no slouch business.”

“I know but I think it’d be great” he smiled, “Another family business.”

“Your family owns so much and has so much power already! It’s like the mafia!”

He laughed, “Well, if you think it’s a bad idea…”

“…No. But where would we start?”

“Leave that to me” he grinned, kissing her forehead, “However you have to sell my gammy on the idea. She does business seriously, whether it be blood or not.”

Roomi swallowed and scratched her cheek, “I see…”

It had been four months and Jyun had just been freelancing after pretty much telling Kotomi she could go to hell. She’d told him when he was leaving to return to his wife’s side that if he left, he didn’t have to come back to Kikanki. And he agreed.

Kotomi hadn’t called so Roomi assumed she was just really angry about it…but serves her right. ‘Fair was fair’.

Jyun stood as there was a knock at the door, going over to answer. Roomi blinked as Tetsuo entered, a rather emotionless look on his face.

“Mind if I crash here…just for tonight?”

“I don’t know, I was planning on getting some tonight” Jyun said simply.

“Um, no you weren’t” Roomi informed, sticking out her tongue.

He pouted and Tetsuo sighed, “I guess I can always go home to mom or stay with Natalie…”

“I was just playing, man, you’re welcome to stay as long as you need” Jyun waved a hand, closing the door behind him.

“Thanks…” he murmured, slamming down on the recliner, rubbing his temple.

“What’s wrong?” Roomi asked gently.

“…I’m sorry, but I think I’m divorcing Kotomi.”

Jyun and Roomi’s eyes widened as he sighed miserably, rubbing his temple, “I don’t want to, I really don’t. It can’t be good for me to be married like this though…she’s…she’s making me unhappy.”

“Tetsuo, Kotomi is crazy about you” Roomi insisted, “You should reconsider.”

He shook his head, “I love her, I really do. I just…can’t deal with this anymore…”

Roomi bit her lip and Jyun sighed, “I’m so sorry, man…”

“No…I just…don’t believe this is the woman I married and dated for years” he smiled wistfully, “Just shows you how much hidden stuff can come out later…”

Jyun sighed slowly again and Roomi stood, smiling nervously, “Um, I have to go get some vegetables for dinner.”

“I’ll do that, baby” Jyun offered, ever her doting husband.

“No, no, you stay here with Tets, I’ll get it” she assured, kissing his forehead, “And if Kamon wakes up, tell him mama will be back soon.”

Jyun nodded and watched her go…he knew vegetables were the last thing on her mind. Jyun hated that she and Kotomi weren’t getting along because of, well, him. And now, Kotomi had Hanara Biro, one of the guys they went to college with and graduated on a hope and prayer as her photographer. Jyun had stared at the photography and had nothing against his pictures…just the fact that he didn’t seem to understand dpi and that it should be higher than a hundred was troubling…

Not to mention her boyfriend of a million years and husband was ready to divorce her.

…He prayed Roomi would be able to make amends. It didn't have to be this way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“What do you want?” Kotomi questioned, bitterly glaring at Roomi as she entered her office.

“I WANT you to leave your magazine for a MINUTE and save your marriage!” Roomi countered, glaring at her sister.

Kotomi glared back, “I don’t think that’s any of your business!”

Roomi crossed her arms, “You’re right, it’s not. But maybe you hate me, maybe you wish I was a hooker instead of married and whatever, but I still want what’s best for you.”

Kotomi actually seemed rather appalled, “You think I would want you to be a hooker?”

“Let’s face it, Kotomi, being a hooker isn’t exactly an achievement” Roomi grunted.

“Ugh! I would NEVER want you to do anything like that!” Kotomi groaned, burying her face in the desk, “And…I don’t hate you either.”

“Could have fooled me” Roomi snorted, taking a seat across from her at the desk, “What is it that you want from me, Koto? What can I do to make you stop trying to separate me from husband? What can I do to make my lack of effort in getting the good life better? Just tell me and I’ll do it.”

Kotomi stared at her emotionlessly, “…You really love Jyun?”

“More than anything” Roomi assured before amending, “Well, my kids are on the same shelf but you know what I mean.”

Her older sister stood and rubbed the back of her head, shaking it, “Roomi…you’re smarter than I am.”

Roomi cocked a brow, “Yea…if you’re going off those Facebook IQ tests advertisements that pop up on the bottom of the screen.”

“You know how to make Jyun happy…” she said sadly, “You…you know how to have these relationships when I don’t. You never turned to grandma for anything, you basically accomplish things by ignoring her. You’re…you’re independent. You know how to communicate, you know what makes for a good home when we…we barely had our parents growing up.”

Roomi frowned, “Kotomi, you just over analyze everything _so_ much. You’ve dated Tetsuo since college, you know what he likes, you know what makes him happy. You ARE smart, you can figure out exactly what it takes to make your marriage work…obviously, choosing to make it so my marriage will supposedly fall apart isn’t working. Think about it…”

Kotomi stared out the window before whimpering, “I don’t know what I’d do if I lost him.”

“Then don’t” Roomi insisted, rushing to her side, “Come get him. Come get your husband…do some counseling, discuss what you really want. Don’t let this die…”

“…And Jyun?” she murmured.

“Jyun is pretty ready to start his own magazine slash clothes line, honey, you may have lost him” Roomi sighed.

Kotomi grimaced at that and sighed, “I…guess serves me right, huh?”

“If you’re going off the ‘fair is fair’ mantra, maybe” Roomi sighed again, smiling vaguely, “I’ll see what I can do to convince him otherwise…right now, though, let’s worry about Tets.”

Kotomi nodded rapidly, leaving messages with her other high up workers that she had an emergency to address and had to leave for the day. Roomi grabbed her sister’s shoulders and guided her towards her car.

“Before we get there though, you have one more stop to make!”

“What?? Where??” questioned Kotomi, bewildered.

“For lingerie, of course. You’re going to have to give your man world-class make-up sex for this!”

Kotomi groaned, flushing, “We have such extremely different mindsets, Roomi…maybe that’s where I was going wrong…”

“Eh?”

Kotomi smiled faintly, “I guess…you just went your own way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jyun is singing Jimi Hendrix’s song ‘The Wind Cries Mary’ to Kamon.
> 
> Then, he sings ‘Go Your Own Way’ by Fleetwood Mac…


	23. Chapter 23

“I need those frames! Move your asses!”

Everyone rushed around as Jyun worked in Ai…

Roomi came up with _that_ name.

Almost a year ago, when Tetsuo had nearly come to the conclusion that he had to divorce his wife, Kotomi showed up, told him that they had to live their own lives…that she may have felt that Roomi hadn’t really worked for anything she gained, but now she saw that…well, everyone lived their life. Stuff happened, as it went. And sometimes, stuff just required less work for others…and in reality it had taken a lot for Roomi to reach where she was.

Tetsuo hadn’t seemed sure, reluctant, citing that this was the second weird little jealous deal that had appeared in their marriage. How was he supposed to know if there would be a third? Or a fourth? She swore there wouldn’t be…that she loved him. That she’d work hard to be a better wife. 

Tetsuo had been hesitant…but he did love her. He stood and took her hand, admitting they probably needed counseling but that this could be worked out. Kotomi looked so happy…

_“Don’t worry, I made sure you get some retribution for all this” Roomi had commented as they started to leave, winking._

_Kotomi blushed and Tetsuo just looked confused…though Jyun found out the next day. ‘I didn’t know retribution could be so sweet…’ Tetsuo had commented._

_Roomi looked to him, frowning, “Jyun…I think you should go back to Kikanki.”_

_Kotomi had apologized to him as well, saying she hadn’t really grasped how important the relationship was…to either of them. She’d laughed nervously._

_“If all I did was enough to break you guys up then I would have said you didn’t deserve Roomi…”_

_Jyun had chuckled at that, “Yea, you’d have all the right.”_

_But Jyun sighed, “Then what about our company…?”_

_“Hey, we can do both, mister” she continued, “You’re a freelance photographer, hubby, I think you’re capable of working between two businesses.”_

_He glanced at her and grinned, “Then let’s do it…Kikanki and Yagada can both be tied to it…”_

_“Ai.”_

_“Ai??”_

_“That’s our company’s name” she nodded, going to check on Kamon._

_“But that’s so GIRLY” Jyun protested._

_Roomi sighed, turning around and unbuttoning her dress. He cocked a brow until she opened it up, his eyes widening as he was met with her tiny, lacy purple bra with matching panties. Jyun stared for a long moment before pulling her into his arms, commenting as he did so._

_“Woman, you can name it ‘puppies and kittens’ for all I care.”_

_Roomi laughed and hugged his neck, kissing his shoulder blade as she eased off his shirt. When Kotomi and her went shopping, she saw the ensemble…Kotomi seemed upset, saying that she couldn’t believe that she’d lost Jyun…probably as a friend and as a needed part of her magazine. Roomi smiled and told her to leave it to her. Kotomi had been confused, the silly girl. Roomi explained the basic science to her, holding out a blue tight corset negligee for her older sister._

_“If you want it, you just have to know how to get it.”_

His wife was crazy…course, she was crazy and completely right.

The college interns he hired from Kotomi, Tetsuo, and his old school quickly handed off the files to him and he put them on his touch screen computer, working to effectively clean up the images. Sighing, he put the images on his flash drive and threw it in his pocket, standing.

“All right, people, let’s shut it down. I have a hot wife to get home to.”

They cheered and he laughed a bit, smiling as he looked at the picture on his desk of his wife, daughter, and son. His family…his company…his life.

He would have never seen it coming.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Papa’s home!”

“You’re late, daddy!”

He grinned at the now three-year-old Fujiwako, wearing a pretty blue dress, her fists balled and rested on her hips as she gave him a look. Mimicking her look, he tilted his head.

“Now how do you KNOW I’m late?”

“Mama said you’re late!”

“I did not!”

He looked up as Yagami Roomi walked in, wiping her hands on the cute apron she’d purchased, “I said your daddy might be coming in late, silly.”

“Same thing!” Fujiwako insisted.

Jyun laughed and Roomi sighed, “What am I going to do with you…?”

Jyun swooped Fujiwako up and pulled Roomi against him, kissing her warmly, “Hi baby.”

“Hi hubby” she cooed, kissing his jaw.

“Fujiwako doesn’t get kiss” the toddler noted with a pout.

Jyun grinned, kissing her, slobbery, on the cheek, “Of course you do!”

“Ewww!”

He laughed as she kissed him the same way and slammed down on the couch, sighing, “Oh, what a long day…”

Roomi frowned, curling her arms around his shoulder, “Everything okay at Ai?”

“Yea, just a lot of work to be done” he yawned, “It’s tough…”

“I wish I could help you more” she murmured.

“You do fine” he assured, nuzzling her cheek, “You need help with dinner?”

“Nope, it’s just about done…”

Fujiwako slipped away from Jyun and scurried off to play, Jyun smiling after her. Roomi looked to the steps, sighing as she heard slow thumping…

Yagami Kamon wandered in, wearing a sweater that was way too big for him and a pair of jeans, so suave in his almost year oldness. His hair was long, like his father's, and Jyun had wanted to cut it but she refused. He’d given her a look the last time he'd attempted it.

“You know, if we were back in the sixties you’d be worried he was a hippy and demand we have buzz cuts.”

“Good thing we’re not, huh?” she'd grinned.

Kamon sleepily acknowledged her before staring at Jyun and Jyun stared back. Roomi wished that the two had greetings like the ones between Jyun and Fujiwako. Any other day, from Fujiwako, he would have been greeted with ‘hi daddy!’ or something so completely adorable. But with Kamon and Jyun…the baby looked at him, his blue eyes drowsy, and said as plain as day: “Funny looking.”

Jyun stuck out his tongue childishly, “YOU’RE funny looking.”

“Nah uh!”

Jyun grunted as the baby tackled him and laughed as they wrestled, extremely cautious on Jyun’s part as Kamon was still pretty tiny. Roomi smirked, rolling her eyes, having never truly understood the term ‘boys will be boys’ until these two came into her life…

Kamon laughed, delighted, as Jyun ‘pinned’ him with his hand and tickled him playfully, chuckling as he did so. She smiled at them. But she loved her boys. Walking towards the kitchen, she blinked as Jyun followed her, Kamon in his arms.

“We upset you?” he asked seriously.

It used to gravely distress her, the name-calling and the fighting…so much so, she just kind of ran out of the room once in tears. Jyun had seemed deeply distraught over it and said it wasn’t like they were being hurtful. Kamon, her adorable baby, even tried to placate her by hugging Jyun’s neck and saying ‘nah reawy funny looking’… he was a smart little thing, almost a genius, she’d give him that. The fact he was capable of such fluid conversation and vocabulary was a marvel, his doctor had remarked. Maybe he’d be a poet when he grew up. But nevertheless, she’d sniveled and asked why then?

_“It’s just kind of fun…” Jyun said rather shyly._

_“Yea, fun!” Kamon chimed._

_“But neither of you are funny looking” she sniffed, confused._

_“Of course not, it’s a term of endearment like…honey or sweetie” Jyun explained._

_“Funny looking?!” she’d demanded._

_Jyun just sighed at the time. After Kamon went to sleep, they stood over his crib and she'd pouted at him, “I think my baby’s beautiful…”_

_“I do too…of course, even I think he looks like me.”_

_She’d scowled, ready to question why he called him ‘funny looking’ then…before it kind of hit her and she pouted, turning to him and kissing his chin._

_“You’re not funny looking whatsoever. You’re married to a purple haired woman, ya’ dork.”_

_He chuckled huskily, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her lovingly, “And you’re the most beautiful woman in the world to me…”_

_She flushed and sighed, resting her cheek against his chest, “And…you promise it’s just you goofing off?”_

_“Nothing you create can be truly ‘funny looking’” he said firmly before smiling at her, “Lighten up…you underestimate our son and me, sheesh.”_

But nevertheless, Jyun still seemed to worry that it’d displease her…now it was just kind of their thing and she was really used to it. She shook her head.

“No baby, I’m not upset. I just don’t want dinner to burn.”

“You’re sure?” he questioned anxiously.

“Positive” she assured.

“Okay…we don’t want to upset you. We love mama. Right, Kamon?”

“Love mama” he gurgled.

Roomi smiled happily as Jyun kissed her cheek after Kamon did so, the two then walking to the table and sitting, Jyun allowing Kamon to scribble on a piece of notebook paper. Fujiwako skipped in and demanded to sit in Jyun’s lap. He chuckled and sat her on the knee opposite her brother, drawing a picture. Roomi smiled back at them as Jyun started singing the ‘alphabet’ to them.

“A, i. u, e, o, ka, ki, ku, ke, ko” he sang.

Kamon and Fujiwako echoed along with him and Roomi chuckled, setting a plate in front of him, kissing his temple, “You’re such a good daddy, teaching our kids things…”

He pinked a little but smiled, “Yea, my dad used to sing the alphabet to me…I was so proud of myself to be the only kid to know it well in kindergarten.”

Roomi smiled and put Kamon in his chair and Fujiwako in her booster seat before taking a seat herself. 

Jyun munched and glanced at his son, “So how was work today?”

“Good” Kamon answered cutely.

“You get a raise?” 

“Uh huh.”

“Great, I’ll take you out for drinks later.”

Roomi’s brows furrowed but she laughed, “Um…”

“I promise, they’ll all be milk based” Jyun swore.

Roomi laughed again and they chattered…like a family. Something that always got her…she watched Jyun take the kids out onto the deck with the blender, ice cream, daiquiri glasses, fruit, and straws. Cocking a brow, she followed once she was done with dishes and laughed, finding the three sitting out on the lawn chairs in the heated part of the deck, sipping the milkshakes Jyun had created sluggishly, her adorable Kamon sitting on his own chair, the cup sitting in front of him as he sipped the drink occasionally.

Skipping over, she knelt by him, “Can mama sit here, baby?”

Kamon glanced at her and patted the chair in a ‘yea, you sit here next to number one’ way. Roomi smirked and picked him up, seating him in her lap and holding the cup so he had better access, “He’s SO your son.”

“Pimpin’s a habit” Jyun remarked absently.

She laughed again and chucked a straw at him as he grinned. He sighed and stared out at the moon. Roomi stared at him before nibbling her lip.

“Jyun…?”

“Hmm?”

She smiled down at Kamon, stroking his hair, “What do you think…? Y’know, of this life? Where it’s everything that contradicted what you had wanted?”

Jyun sighed, “I love it…I never thought I would. Really, I never thought it would happen. But the stable job, the stable family…stability? I have to say, it’s a lot nicer than my past life…”

“But…what if you find yourself getting sick of it?” she whispered.

“I won’t” he assured, “And if I do, all we have to do is move to Africa, that’ll get me interested again.”

Roomi smirked, “Glad to know you have a backup plan.”

“An absurd one at that.”

She giggled and blew him a kiss, “I love you, hubby.”

He winked, “Love you more, wifey.”

“Gag.”

Jyun smirked as his father wandered onto the deck, curled up in a winter coat, “It’s too cold for sap.”

“But I love you too, Nelly-papa” Roomi pouted playfully.

He grinned, “I know.”

“Oi” Jyun grunted.

Nelly laughed and kissed the top of Roomi’s head before cocking a brow at his grandson, “Young man, you look like you’ve had one too many.”

“Bah” Kamon remarked, waving a hand.

Roomi snickered, “My baby, the milkshakeholic.”

Nelly chuckled before kicking Jyun’s chair, “While you’re mixing drinks, hook me up a strawberry daiquiri”

Jyun cocked a brow and turned over on his side towards where the blender was, “You want rum in that, my liege?”

“Mm, surprise me.”

Jyun snickered and Nelly bowed to Fujiwako, “Milady, may I take a seat with you?”

Fujiwako nodded and held her arms up so he could lift her, setting her in his lap. Nelly sighed, closing his eyes, “So…I am officially single…”

Jyun paused mid pour of the rum before muttering, “Huh.”

Roomi reached out and stroked Nelly’s hand, “You okay?”

Nelly looked at the moon and sighed, “No…but I will be.”

Jyun handed him the daiquiri and Nelly nodded, taking a sip, “You don’t give your kids rum, do you?”

“Nah, I’m going to try and hold out until they’re five.”

“Good.”

Roomi smirked at the two and Fujiwako stood up, waving her hands, “Nelly-pa, Nelly-pa, can Fujiwako have a pony for her birthday?”

“Fujiwako” Roomi scowled at her daughter’s new obsession.

Nelly laughed, hugging her tiny waist, “She knows who to ask…what kind of pony do you want, baby?”

“A pink one!”

Nelly blinked rapidly, “I don’t think those exist, honey…how about a white one?”

“No! Pink!”

Jyun sighed as Roomi rolled her eyes, “Precisely why we don’t even acknowledge that question anymore…”

“You know what kind of horse you wanted? An astronaut one” smirked Nelly at his son.

Jyun’s brows furrowed as if trying to recall that before shaking his head, “I must have been on a lot of drugs.”

“Your favorite movie was Toy Story 2” Nelly snickered, “You crossed Buzz Lightyear with Woody’s horse.”

Roomi laughed and Jyun sent him a look, “Some things need not be remembered, _daddy_.”

“I’ll never forget” chuckled Nelly, “It was just about the only thing I couldn’t give you.”

Jyun laughed, handing Roomi a daiquiri with very berry, “Dad, I don’t think not having my space horse changed my life.”

“Maybe” Nelly sighed, “But I wanted to give you guys everything…”

“Within the realms of possibility” smirked Jyun.

Nelly snickered and tilted his head at Fujiwako, “How about a white horse with pretty pink ribbons, huh? Pink horses live in a special place, you know?”

Fujiwako pouted, “Special place?”

“Uh huh, like in a place where mommy, daddy, and Nelly-pa can’t reach.”

Fujiwako frowned thoughtfully, “...White horse with bows?”

“If you like.”

“Okay!”

Roomi and Jyun looked incredulous, “Two months she’s been demanding the horse be pink and we can’t convince her otherwise but you come and tell her about a white one, she’s all over it!”

Nelly grinned lazily, the girl sitting on his knee, “You two are noob parents…”

Jyun stuck out his tongue and Roomi giggled, “We're trying, Nelly-papa.”

Kamon left Roomi’s lap to sit in his grandfather’s, following Fujiwako’s lead. Nelly smiled down at the two of them, “I…kind of wish Elli could see them…but I know you two would be against that.”

“She made her choice” Jyun said evenly, standing, “I’ll be right back.”

Nelly looked after him and Roomi sighed as he closed the deck door, “He’s still not over it…”

Nelly shook his head and felt depressed, “I…wish I could help.”

Elli could abandon him, fine. He was...expendable. But their children? She shouldn’t…she couldn’t abandon them like this. One day she had to realize that, right?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kamon yawned cutely as he sat in Jyun’s lap, the elder flicking through the channels of television on his day off languidly.

“A bazillion channels…and nothing’s on” he grumbled.

Roomi looked up from her sketches and smiled, “Why don’t you and the kids go for a walk?”

“Eh…” Jyun commented lazily, slouching, Kamon not even putting in an effort to sit up with the movement, just falling over…

She smirked at them and Jyun started poking Kamon absently…the baby started to wave his hand at his father’s finger, making disgruntled sounds but ultimately too lethargic to influence his father to stop. Roomi shook her head at the two, sighing. 

“Kamon, go get your daddy a drink” Jyun mumbled.

Kamon slid off the couch and toddled away, Roomi giving her husband a look, “Jyun…”

He smirked, “I wasn’t serious…”

Roomi rolled her eyes, returning to her drawing, but lifted her head when Jyun laughed. She couldn’t help giggle as Kamon handed him a sippy cup of apple juice that she had set on the lower shelf of their drawer fridge so he could reach it, holding a bottle of milk for himself.

“Thanks buddy.”

Roomi laughed as Jyun drank from the sippy cup, “You’re so silly.”

He chuckled and kept flipping through the channels…before his finger paused and his eyes widened. Roomi frowned at him as he stared in horror at the television.

“Jyun?”

Getting no response, she abandoned her fashion sketches for a moment and walked over so she was facing the television…and gasped.

Elli was on the television.

They both stared, wide-eyed, as she sat quietly beside Tomoe Gil who was soaking up all the questions and attention contently. On the bottom of the screen, the horrible words blazed in hellish white: Mayor’s Son Marries.

Roomi watched as Jyun visibly swallowed, his jaw ticking slightly as the reporter turned his attention briefly to her.

“And Yamachi-san, how does your family feel about this marriage? I’m sure they’re ecstatic.”

Roomi’s eyes narrowed. What the hell do you know?

“…I, uh, don’t really…have any family actually” Elli answered with a forced smile.

……What?

“Really? No grandmothers? No excited parents? Children?” the man seemed to tease.

“No, my grandmother, mother, and father are all deceased” Elli said with a thin smile, “And I... have no children.”

Roomi stared at the screen for a long moment, her mind rushing. What the hell? How…how dare she…?!

She turned to her husband, the living contrast to what Elli just stated. He was gazing at the television, his eyes and expression completely unreadable. Roomi bit her lip, trying to think of something to say… _something_.

But he clamored to his feet, patting Kamon’s head softly before slinking away out of the house. Kamon looked after him before jumping up to toddle behind him. She grimaced, starting to stop their son…but instead called Fujiwako so that they could all follow.

Roomi cringed as the words replayed in her head, the blatant disowning of children Roomi had known Elli adored…

…Or had she?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“…I didn’t know you smoked.”

Yagami Jyun sat out in the hay fields of his father’s home, his legs spread out wide as the smoke from the smoldering cigarette between his fingers rose and danced in the wind. The smell of fragrant cherry wafted about in the smog, complimenting the sun setting, tinting the sky gold and orange and red. Jyun’s breath fogged the air a bit, the setting trapped in the fickle season between winter and spring. He didn’t turn to face his wife, staring, as the breeze shifted the hay stalks in one direction.

“I don’t” he answered in what could have been either minutes or hours.

“…I don’t like it” she said slowly.

He lifted the cigarette to his lips, taking a long inhale, before exhaling absently, murmuring, “I was sixteen, almost seventeen, when Kyo brought these home. He was fifteen... I don’t know what he was doing smoking. But I yelled at him, told him all the health risks and he snorted at me, told me ‘you sound so brainwashed’. I hate people like that, y’know? The ones that have enough evidence right in front of them and still do things that will kill them.”

Roomi was silent as he took another drag, staring up at nothing in particular, “Of course, I don’t hate Kyo…for all the pot smoking and stuff he did he thankfully admitted he didn’t like them, just that it would be a shame to throw them out since he paid some cash for them… _she_ caught me with them, railed me out for years, told me I _knew_ better than that. I never told her they were Kyo’s…I was the oldest, I always felt it was my duty to take the fall for them.”

A tart bitter smile crossed his lips before he pressed the flaming nicotine stick to his lips, “Our whole damn lives, Roo…our whole damn lives, they taught us 'don’t smoke'. ‘Look at what happens to your lungs when you do this’. ‘Don’t you know you get cancer from this?’. But when I go to college my first year…God, everyone smoked. EVERYONE. The 4’2” Lolita, the 6’1” guy with the dreads, the history teacher…everybody. It made me think, ‘well damn, this makes it look like everything they ever told us was just a waste of breath. They just told us because they thought they had to…hell, I think my dad even smokes. What hypocrites…’.”

Roomi frowned as Jyun went silent before his voice broke just a tiny bit, “…Just makes me wonder what else they wasted their breath on.”

Grimacing, trembling, she sank to her knees and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, stroking his hair, “Sweetie…”

“It’s okay” he interjected firmly, “What do I care? She…she was dead to me anyway.”

“That’s not true” she insisted, “Stop doing that…stop acting like things don’t hurt you when I know they do.”

“…When I was talking to my dad before our wedding, about mom…about how I missed having a mother…how I missed _her_ , he told me that I’d always have a mother, Roomi” he laughed acerbically, without humor, “Funny that I wouldn’t always be her son.”

Roomi held him tighter, “I’ll give her a piece of my mind, so help me…”

Jyun stared away absently before tossing the butt of the cigarette he hardly tasted away, “No.”

Roomi looked at him, confused, as he said simply, “I’ll take care of it.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyo and Hoshiko walked silently behind their elder brother, his eyes hidden behind a dark pair of aviator sized glasses, Kamon asleep on his shoulder, as they walked towards the Yagada their grandmother was working at today. Each had seen the report…they were…lost.

Except Jyun though. Apparently he had a plan.

“Jyun…we should just let this go” whispered Hoshiko, “Mama hates us, what more to it is there?”

“I agree with Hoshiko, Jyun” Kyo remarked bitterly, “If we’re not her kids, nothing we can do to her will matter.”

“She’s being a bitch” Jyun said, so unflinching and cool it sent a shiver down his sibling’s spines.

Kyo sighed heavily, “As very, very, very angry as I am with her, I’m not sure I’m cool with calling her that.”

“I'll make no qualms about it. She wants to forget we ever existed, to validate this life she chose to create while cheating on our father. I won't stand for it. I won't let her get away with hurting...us.”

They were just confused as he continued walking. Suddenly a yawn echoed from his shoulder and Kamon turned his face against his neck before looking around, resting his chin there. Jyun glanced at him. “Hey buddy. You have a good nap?”

He mewed and rested his fists on Jyun’s shoulder, lifting his head to look around curiously. Hoshiko quickly smiled at her nephew, Kyo not able to muster it. What DID Jyun have planned…?

Entering the shop, Yagami Dana looked up at them with a smile, “Hi darlings…”

They murmured faint greetings and Kamon toddled over to her, hugging her knee, “Grandma.”

“Hi baby” she cooed, picking him up.

“Grandma” Jyun said, “Kamon needs a tux.”

Hoshiko and Kyo cocked a brow and the woman looked confused, “A tux for a baby…? Where is he going?”

“Mm, he’s getting his socialite life started early.”

Dana’s brows furrowed but saw the determination in his face…she nodded, holding Kamon as she started towards the back, “I’ll see what I can do…”

As she disappeared, Kyo grunted, “You’re going to use your SON to crash mom’s wedding, Jyun?”

“That’s kind of low, Jyun, don’t sink to her level…” Hoshiko whispered.

Jyun slammed into a chair, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he shrugged, “She wanted a grandchild, didn’t she? I'll know then what her purpose is, if she can ignore Kamon...”

Kyo and Hoshiko glanced at each other before Kyo scratched his neck, “…Will this make you happy, Jyun, really?”

Jyun rubbed his brow before smiling sadly, “...No. Part of me just…hates that my son and daughter won’t have that grandma that I just… _knew_ she’d be. I hate that-that she…she practically disowned us, that she could disown the only family she’s known most of her life. And…I just want to show her that she’s missing out on a whole lot.”

They were silent as he stared at his feet, “It sounds kind of stupid though, doesn’t it? I mean, if she already has disregarded us, why should she care? And it's not like we...can get her back. Like we even want that...”

Kyo looked thoughtful. Thinking about it, he remembered that she was just as fretful over Jyun, when he was sick, as she ever was. There was no way she'd, in her heart, disowned them. Or at least him. If anyone could get an answer, he trusted Jyun could...even though Kyo was prepared to turn to other strengths, to the woman he'd left behind, he still wanted to know because somehow he knew. 

“You’re right…she’s lying.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_“…Are you sure about this, Jyun?”_

_Yagami Jyun fixed his son’s extremely miniature tie and Roomi kneaded her hands, anxious, “You’re positive child services won’t tote him off…?”_

_“No, no, I’ll be right there” he assured, “And I am EXTREMELY good at making a run for it.”_

_Roomi groaned and Jyun grinned for the first time in weeks, “You clean up nice, kid. It’s in the genes.”_

_Roomi smirked at that, Yagami Kamon all dressed up in the black and white tuxedo his grandmother made for him. Jyun kissed the boy’s forehead, picking him up, before leaning over and kissing Roomi’s. “I promise and swear, nothing will happen to our baby…”_

_“…If you’re sure” she mumbled._

_“I am…but we need to get going. I’ll call you when we’re on our way back.”_

_Roomi watched after them and groaned for the umpteenth time…hopefully HE’D be the one calling, not the cops._

…Tomoe, huh?

Elli, dressed in a pretty Victorian gown, smiled faintly as she stood beside her husband who spoke rapidly with the upper class people his father had invited. Wringing her hands, she felt…anxious, awkward…strange...

...Different.

“Hoppity hop hop, hoppity hop hop.”

She blinked, looking around…what? Glancing to the side, she saw the back of a small child…no one was with him or chasing after him. She sighed vaguely, excusing herself from her husband’s chat, and followed him. Jyun and Kyo had a penchant for running off like that too…

He was doing a cute little prance hop, reciting the rhyme as he did so. Elli smiled…too adorable…

…Maybe one day.

The boy paused, having entered the garden away from the reception, and knelt, picking up a four-leaf clover. Elli wandered towards him and knelt as well, careful not to get grass on her dress. “Hi there…where’s your mama, hmm?” she asked.

When he turned to look at her, her heart skipped a lot of beats as she gaped…

…Jyun?

He stared at her before he grinned, an expression so like her eldest son’s she was sure she was hallucinating. The tiny child handed her the clover before standing and ‘hoppity hop hopping’ off. Swallowing, she stared after him, not sure if she just hadn’t slept well or…she was going crazy.

…

…His eyes were blue.

Quickly trailing him again, she wasn’t sure if she was surprised to find Jyun sitting on a stone step nearby. He was staring at a willow tree before looking to his son, smiling as he hopped. “You just did your own thing, huh…? That’s cool too. Thank you.”

Elli stared, in disbelief, as Jyun glanced up at her, “So…I saw your news’ special…”

She trembled, grimaced, looking away, “It…it was a political move…”

“Oh, save it” he said tersely, “You just want us completely out of your life, right? Kyo, Hoshiko, they’re crushed. Dad, he was already depressed and then you come along, denying his kids.”

“That’s not it!” she insisted before recoiling, as if she realized she was going to say something before staring at her feet.

“What?” Jyun demanded, “Was I just about to get an actual ANSWER about why you left father?”

Elli continued her downward gaze before murmuring, “One day.”

“One day” Jyun snorted, standing, “Well, when that day comes, good luck in getting me to listen.”

“Jyun!” she blurted, “I…I never want to hurt any of you.”

He laughed, short, bitter, “Too late.”

Elli flinched and Jyun leaned over, scooping his son up, staring at his mother emptily, “You know, I hated myself seven years ago. I knew that as children, we never measured up, never did anything that you really agreed with or…gave you anything you ever wanted.”

“Jyun--” she whispered.

“It wasn’t enough that you practically beg me to get married when I had no desire to…and when I did, you don’t even show up, you _decline_ ” he murmured, “And…I have two beautiful children, those grandchildren that you dreamed of…and you deny that I exist and in turn deny that they exist. I just...I just can't understand why or how you... _you_ could do that to us.”

Elli opened her mouth but a voice called, “Elli!”

“…I’m sorry I sent Kamon to crash your wedding” Jyun said simply, “In reality, I just…kind of wanted to see you one last time. I thought I wanted to rub it in your face that you gave up on us--”

“Sweetie” she wept, starting to reach out to him.

He withdrew away, giving her a serious look, “…I guess more so than my pettiness…I needed closure.”

Kamon rested his head on Jyun's shoulder. Jyun glanced at him, “You tired, buddy…? Alright, let’s go home.”

Jyun stared at his mother, dressed in white, marrying another man…

“Good bye.”

He turned away before she could interject another word, make another excuse, tell just one more lie…

Kamon’s head suddenly rose, his naïve sweet child, and waved, “Bye-bye!”

Jyun pursed his lips, forced his way forward in order not to look back and swallowed the harsh lump in his throat, a cold tear rolling down as his cheek.

…He guessed he lied too.

He’d never have that mythical…closure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Guys…” groaned Jyun, “I’m really, really not in the mood.”

His family was... all together for dinner night, outside, and the families decided they wanted to take pictures. Jyun offered, needing something to get his mind off things…until _his_ family wanted to.

Kyo grinned, staring at the camera set up on the tripod and pointed to any series of buttons, “If I press this will it explode?”

Jyun glared, “If you break my camera…”

Yukina Kaede laughed, shoving Kyo away, “I got this, you. Some things should be left to the more artistically inclined.”

“Wait, you mean you…?”

Jyun’s eyes widened as Kaede shoved the laughing idiot. He chuckled despite himself, “Don’t kill him, Kaede.”

“Idiot” she stuck out her tongue at Kyo.

Roomi came back over, having had to chase Kamon down, her son in one arm and daughter in the other. She sighed and Jyun gave her a look.

“Roomi, I don’t really want to take a picture right now…”

But his tiny wife sat down on his knee, giving him a look, “You told me you went to see her for closure.”

“Well, yea, but…”

“Did you lie to me?”

He was a tad taken back…because indeed, he had, but Roomi was giving him that strange gaze…the one she gave when she knew he had, but wanted the truth…he sighed and nodded. She set the kids in his lap and then squeezed his cheeks to pucker his lips, pursing her own.

“Then smile. Don’t have gone there to show off something you’re not happy to have.”

“I wam happay tou av’ woo guise!” he insisted between his clasped cheeks.

She smiled and kissed him on the forehead, picking up Kamon and resting him in her lap, Fujiwako on Jyun’s other knee. Kaede smiled, getting behind the camera sitting on the tripod. “Smile!”

Jyun didn’t feel he could…he didn’t really think Roomi understood what kind of mood he was in. Roomi squeezed his hand suddenly and turned to kiss his cheek. “I love you” she whispered to him.

…Hadn’t his mother told him that?

Hadn’t she told him that for his whole life? That she loved him, that she just wanted what was best for him…and didn’t she just tell national television he and his siblings didn’t exist?

…Was he afraid now? 

…Why would this love…this love of his family, his wife, his kids… be any different than that one? 

“Smile, daddy!”

He looked down at Fujiwako and realized…she wasn’t even his, was she? And he’d never had such a close bond to just anyone. He loved her so much. Even though he wasn’t her biological father she was his daughter.

Kamon was his son…that reminder of just how much his life had changed, having children eagerly. Kamon was his living proof that he wasn’t the same person he was before…he was his child and he loved him.

…And Roomi.

He had had his first woman when he was fifteen. He was an amorous youth that looked for a relationship just because it seemed fun and everyone else had one…until Anissa, then after that they just became a means of pleasure…

…Roomi was nothing like he’d expected when he imagined love. He had never thought he’d get married but he used to dream about what it could be like, what she’d be like…naturally tall, super model gorgeous, just nonstop sex…no kids. God, no kids.

…But he had a wife that was 4'12”, definitely not supermodel tall. And she wasn’t only a sex partner…

Roomi was so much more…

He rested his chin on her shoulder and finally smiled warmly as Kaede snapped the picture. He wasn’t psychic, he didn’t know what would make this love any different than that one so coldly abandoned…

But he knew he wouldn’t change anything about it…

He kissed Roomi’s cheek and said lovingly, “I love you too.”

And he knew nothing would change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (x) Ai of course means ‘love’.
> 
> Doneee…
> 
> ‘…Why did Elli cheat on Nelly?!’ XD I will inform you eventually through a side story, for now, I will let the mystery eat at you a bit. It’s a gesture of love.
> 
> Again, I never truly know how to end these stories but I just felt that Jyun’s story could drag on forever and ever and ever with how insane the people are around him. Jyun not having closure leaves the story open to other topics, really. Or something…anyway, complete, and omg, the series is slowly, slowly closing out O.O I would have never thought…
> 
> So I’m going to attempt this AGAIN…I’ll be simultaneously writing Hoshiko and Kyo’s story next. I have to rethink titles on them but I guess look out for those in a week or two. I am out of school after next week! Besides exams…crazy, but I love college XD On that subject, I can’t say for Japanese colleges but going off manga, everyone smokes in Japan, lol. But I knew when I was a freshman entering college, I was rather startled that almost EVERYONE smoked. And for some reason, it still gets me. I guess I don’t really understand it…not bagging on smokers, it’s just odd to me. But who am I to talk, I love hookah…
> 
> Uh, yea, and that’s it. I have created the Yagami family in the Sims and once the school year is over, I’ll post some pictures XD And yea, working on those trivia art. Maybe in the next month…
> 
> Thanks for reading, as always,
> 
> Dark Ryuu


	24. Nelly/Elli Resolution: Chapter 1, Questions

**Chapter 1** : Questions

 **Summary** : While cleaning up This Love and Jewel in the Rough I was reading my author's note and found...I'd mentioned my cruise and having gotten back from it. That was in **2009** meaning This Love had to have been at least 2008-2009...so that's three or four years without 'answers'. As much as I wanted to level out the series (there's actually going to be MORE questions that arise here) but at least why they had divorced will be resolved. There's a few flashbacks from within Legacy, the series, from This Love and Lessons in Life and a lot of new ones. I realize that I didn't really put a lot down for how Nelly and Elli were as a couple. Some glimpses of that will appear. 

**NOTE** : I no longer post “lemon” on FF dot net because psychos. You can find the fully unadulterated work on my Archive of Our Own link which is in my profile. That's where you'll find a majority of the lemons I did edit out (a majority are still up on ff though...). You can find a lot of 'info' or randomness on my tumblr as well where I am kazeblanca so if you're ever in need of a plug or want an instant question I lurk there quite a bit.

As always, enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_“You're a sex-crazed deviant, Yagami Nerimaru.”_

_Elli, married to Nelly for four months now, glowered at her husband as he chuckled huskily, crawling across the bed towards her. His lips pressed to the back of her neck, nipping. He'd asked, saying he was 'horny' and that she'd turned him on. Never did she understand that. She didn't wear things that revealed much often, just simple sundresses or maxi dresses. Sometimes she wore just layers of clothing and yet he said it 'aroused him'. She elbowed him back._

_Nelly fell back on his elbows on the bed, giving her a pouty look, “Aww, you're no fun, Ell.”_

_Elli glowered at him as he blinked innocently at her, lifting his shirt, having stripped the one over it. “You know you want it.”_

_“Get real” she scoffed, starting to stand and go find something else to do._

_She gasped as he grabbed her waist, pulling her down on top of him. He stared almost lazily at her, his arms tucked around her, “You never want me like I want you...”_

_“I don't dress nor act like any of your past conquests, Neri, so I find it hard to believe you really want me so bad.” Losing..._

_Nelly snorted, turning her over under him, his fingers running down the front of her button down dress, lightly loosening the clasps. “You're NOT like my past conquests. You're not easy, you're my WIFE, and I love you and I'm madly attracted to you. And you never have to dress in less, it's exciting that only I know what's underneath it...besides, quit acting like you don't want me too, Yagami-san.”_

_Elli finally flushed as he kissed down her chest, reaching behind her back to unsnap her bra. “STOP it, Nelly! I-I don't want to!”_

_He wasn't listening...no, Nelly never forced her to do anything, truly. She trembled, covering her mouth to stifle her pleasured moan as he tongued and suckled her nipple, the other one cupped in his hand. Nelly scared her in that he knew...he knew what she could never voice aloud._

_His body was hot, almost smoldering, as he dragged down her panties. Normally, she never had the guts to wear the sexy kind she knew he'd prefer. Elli choked as he teased her clit with his thumb, kissing her, his tongue raveled around hers. “Damn, you're so cute when you get all flushed like that...”_

_“Shut up, stop...” she rasped, his lips pressing against her jaw._

_“Tell me you really want me to” he growled huskily into her ear, fingering her sex thoroughly. He always thought of her pleasure first... “Tell me you don't want me to f—k you, wife.”_

_And how could she ever tell him that? She moaned, shoving him onto his back, clumsily unbuttoning his pants. Nelly groaned into her mouth as she stroked him methodically, rapidly, rushing down his shaft to the base, slowly back up to the top. He was rock hard, probably was long before this even started. Cheeks on fire, she crawled on top of him, flicking her tongue at his nipple, horrified that she knew this aroused him even more. Nelly shuddered, grabbed her thighs, his dark eyes burning._

_Elli hated that sex made the practical nurse part of her say 'screw it', that she didn't care to stop Nelly before he penetrated her to demand he wear a condom. It felt so good, his hips driving with a precision she couldn't understand except that he was definitely well-practiced. He gazed up at her adoringly and she wanted to tell him to stop, that she didn't understand his adoration...Nelly switched positions, replacing her underneath him again, cupping the bend of her knee and lifting. She sobbed, in ecstasy, his voice becoming deeper and sultry, his eyes shutting as he pushed deeper and deeper._

_He moaned, kissing her again, as she raked her nails lightly over his back, down his ass...he loved that. He whispered her name over and over, lost into her throat. Elli despised when her eyes rolled back, that it felt so amazing she couldn't control those basic functions. She shifted her hips to aid him, to bring him closer. Nelly was starting to breathe completely erratically, panting, on the edge. Elli bit her lip, refusing. He himself refused to come before she did and she didn't see why..._

_She cried out as this mantra made her extra sensitive, as she couldn't control her own body. Clenching his shoulders, she begged. In her head it was begging him to stop and just release already but past her lips she was begging for more. Nelly obliged and she couldn't take it._

_He shuddered, hot, screaming. She was right there with him, wasn't she? She couldn't control her exhalations, her body's reactions. Running her fingers through his hair, she gave in like she'd done so many times before and sobbed when she came, horrified and pleased, as usual. Nelly moaned in relief, his member giving out as well, his seed shooting off inside her. His...children..._

_Nelly managed not to collapse on top of her, falling over on his side and breathing heavily. She glared down at her 'throbbing bosom', telling it to stop, but her heart was rushing, her body worked up. This wasn't what she was in marriage for..._

_Before Nelly, she concealed her sexual tendencies in that she had none, really. She knew what she was getting into marrying this man but she honestly didn't think he was that terribly attracted to her. But no, Nelly was...and he wanted it. He wanted it a lot and she wasn't sure she was happy that she was happy to oblige him._

_He opened his eyes finally and he stroked her hair, looking at her sleepily, “You're so difficult, Ell. All I want is to make love to you and you barely want to even let it excite you.”_

_She puffed her cheeks, looking away, “I-I get excited.”_

_“Oh, believe me, I know...but you're just so damn stubborn about me wanting to please you, like there's something wrong with that” he scowled, sitting up on his side and elbow._

_Elli swallowed and pouted more, “I...it's embarrassing.”_

_“To have sex with your husband?”_

_“No! To-to have sex at all!”_

_Nelly groaned and turned on his back, his eyes narrowing a bit, “...I might go sleep on the couch after I shower.”_

_“Don't” she whispered, sitting up, “You do please me, Nelly, more than anything...it's still awkward for me, I'm not a hyper sexual person...but I don't want you to be upset with me. I don't want us to become like that, with you sleeping on the couch. I love you being beside me the most...”_

_He was quiet before sighing, giving her a kiss, “So cute...I love you.”_

_“I love you too.”_

Tomoe Elli opened her eyes slowly, finding herself lying in the large bed in Gill's family mansion, all alone. Most likely her husband hadn't gone to bed last night. He rarely ever came to bed, after all. 

Swallowing, she sat up and rubbed her face, distraught, disturbed. It was that same dream lately, of her and Nelly. Perhaps it was just a distraction from her loneliness. Nelly...he'd not left her lonely like this. But there was nothing to be done for that, was there?

Elli stood, walking slowly towards the expansive bathroom to bathe and dress for her excuse of a day. Perhaps she could ask to see her own son today...

_“Don't you...know me? Don't you know that I love all of my children and that there may be some reason you don't know that I would do such a thing?”_

_“No, I really DON'T know you, Elli. It seems I had married a complete stranger.”_

_“That's a little harsh, don't you think?”_

_“Hardly.”_

_I am the same woman I have always been!”_

_“Perhaps. Of course that just means the woman I married was someone that would cheat on me, deny my kids, and have more children with another man.”_

_“What does THAT have to do with anything? I have a new husband and I have every right to start a new family with him!”_

_“Why did you stop loving me?”_

Faltering reaching for the diamond-style handle of the claw foot bath tub, she bit her lip, grimacing. Stop it, Elli. You keep thinking about that and it'll only be that much more painful. Stop thinking about that man, you've wrecked everything enough for him. Just...stop.

But when the butler came, informed her that Gill had left for the day and that Matthias would be preoccupied with tutoring, all she could do was remember.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Yea! Get him, Kairi!”

Yagami Nelly stood on the sidelines, drinking a soda as he watched his grandson run up and down the field in his soccer match, currently attempting to steal from the other team. Kyo hadn't been able to make it, giving exams for the summer semester currently. God, HIS son was a teacher. The lunacy never failed to amaze him.

“Why'd we never play sports?”

Nelly blinked towards his twin brother, Yagami Koji, the fellow eating nachos, watching rather idly. “Uh, I guess we were too busy being...horrible?”

“I wasn't horrible until I was sixteen, thank you” Koji snorted, crunching, “Never mind, I probably would have passed out every match at Kairi's age, sheesh.”

“And you know we found much better “games” later in life” Nelly joked.

Koji snickered, “I suppose.”

Nelly sighed vaguely, leaning back. “...I'm feeling a little depressed again, dude. I mean, I...could try dating again but the effort.”

“Well it certainly wouldn't hurt you” Koji scowled a bit, sipping his drink, “Besides, what effort? Every time we go out you get hit on.”

He groaned, “Those women are like...teenagers compared to me though. As comfortable as I got with Eve the fact that she was younger than my youngest child still killed me inside.”

“With the whole serum thing, age is definitely just a number now, Nell. I mean, God, we still look in our mid to late twenties at most. Forget that we're...really old.”

“True...but considering our life experience as well.... Like...we were around during the nineties, man, some of these girls weren't born until like six decades later...”

Koji smirked at him, “You just want to make up excuses, Nelly.”

“...Maybe. As...as much as I dislike her, I...don't think I could ever have anything like I had with Elli with anyone else” he remarked faintly. “And don't think I'm trying to compare them, it's just...I...was happy. You know, before she blew up my entire universe.”

“Believe it or not, I understand, futago. Thing is you can't continue to base why you're not moving forward on something from the past. I know you loved Elli and your marriage but that's frankly old news at this point. You realize your grandkids don't even really know her and we're watching one play soccer right now? Don't hold on...”

...Yea. It was true. Kamon, his oldest biological grandchild, was...eleven-years-old. So what was that...twelve years since they separated and divorced? Twelve years...

…Just why could he not forget about her?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_She'd scurried all the way home, her heart threatening to burst. It...it'd been the one thing she'd always wanted._

_Nelly had been out in the field, tilling the ground. It was pretty warm out so he'd shed his shirt, wiping his sweaty brow with the back of his hand. He'd turned to face her as she called his name over and over..._

_“Nelly! Nelly!”_

_“Ell? Hey, baby, what's wr—ah!”_

_She'd thrown herself against him, hugging his neck tightly and kissing him. He'd seemed fairly alarmed. “W-woah, hey! I'm all sweaty and dirty and gross!”_

_“Oh Nelly” she sobbed happily, “I'm so happy.”_

_“It's gotta be big for you to ignore how disgusting I am right now” he grunted, gingerly grasping her waist over her apron to gently push her away but still close to him. “What's up?”_

_“I'm pregnant...I-I felt strange these last few days so I saw one of the doctors and he said I'm pregnant!”_

_Nelly stared at her, wide-eyed. “...Pregnant? Like...like now?”_

_“Yes!”_

_She'd recognized then that a child may have been the last thing on Earth her husband wanted. But no, not her Nelly. A smile grew on his face as he picked her up, delighted, “Oh my God, that's so weird and awesome! I'm going to be a dad...”_

_While she'd been ecstatic during all three of their children, Jyun's pregnancy was the absolute height. All the planning she did for his nursery and all her appointments, Nelly was there. He...he surprised her with that beautiful maple crib, something so precious that he'd taken time to make between his breaks. She'd loved it...and loved him even more for being the sort of person to do something that special._

_Jyun was an absolutely beautiful baby...he looked...like his daddy? Or maybe..._

_...Maybe he looked like her._

“Gill-san?”

Elli stood outside the door of Gill's office as he worked on something, completely absorbed and unaware of her presence. If she could say anything about her husband it was his amazing work ethic. Never missed a day, never wasted time, never let the ball drop. With his work, that is.

He glanced over his shoulder, frowning, “...Is something the matter, Elli?”

“I...I wished to request permission to see Matthias. I haven't seen him in weeks and I have heard that his asthma has been acting up. I am a trained nurse, I'm perfectly capable of seeing that cleared up. Also, I would like just to be able to see my son.”

Gill stared at her, his chin propped on top of his hands. “It's...improper for a son to grow attached to his mother.”

Elli's eyes widened...before bowing her head a bit, murmuring, “I...I know that's your experience but...my children, I--”

“You can't compare your current life with the past” Gill reprimanded simply, turning away once more to continue his work, “...You remember what you wanted from me, correct? And what I wanted from you? Don't forget that, Elli. And don't start wanting more.”

Her heart felt sick. All she wanted was a relationship with her child...what mother didn't want that? Why didn't he understand that his mother...

Bowing, she wandered out in a gloom and realizing that she needed...a break.

Going into her room, one she hadn't shared in nearly three years now, she found the coat Gill's step-mother had made for her. Elli liked loose comfortable things but the woman was all about heavy wools and hideous patterns. It'd do, she thought absently, pulling it on along with a head scarf and the large frame glasses. 

Leaving used to be an issue when both society and the family cared about her actions. Well frankly it'd all gone down hill since that night at the event while she was pregnant with Matty. Bless Gill for keeping them from tossing her out on the streets for the humiliation...but she figured that was only because of the fact she was carrying his child. Even that was a moot point now. Gill didn't care about Matthias...and certainly not her. Only his campaign was of any vital importance...

The journey occupied enough time for her to forget she had nothing, not even a son or husband though by law she did. Living so far away had been another plot to distance her from her former life. Funny she'd still take the time and effort to go back.

Mineral didn't know her presence anymore. She walked past the bakery she would buy cakes from when she didn't make them herself, seeing the long time owner laughing with new customers Elli didn't recognize. Doug himself wandered out of the Inn, Ann by his side as the two chatted about something before the woman headed on up to now one of the oldest establishments in the metropolis, Jeff's Store.  
Outside of that pizza place the children frequented as teens was Jyun.

Well, not Jyun...no, Jyun had named him Kamon.

_“You just want us completely out of your life, right? Kyo, Hoshiko, they’re crushed. Dad, he was already depressed and then you come along, denying his kids.”_

_“That’s not it! I--...”_

_“What?Was I just about to get an actual ANSWER about why you left father?”_

_“...One day.”_

_“One day. Well, when that day comes, good luck in getting me to listen.”_

_“Jyun! I…I never want to hurt any of you.”_

_“Too late. You know, I hated myself seven years ago. I knew that as children, we never measured up, never did anything that you really agreed with or…gave you anything you ever wanted.”_

_“Jyun--”_

_“It wasn’t enough that you practically beg me to get married when I had no desire to…and when I did, you don’t even show up, you decline. And…I have two beautiful children, those grandchildren that you dreamed of…and you deny that I exist and in turn deny that they exist. I just...I just can't understand why or how you...you could do that to us.”_

_“…I’m sorry I sent Kamon to crash your wedding. In reality, I just…kind of wanted to see you one last time. I thought I wanted to rub it in your face that you gave up on us--”_

_“Sweetie!”_

_“…I guess more so than my pettiness…I needed closure.”_

_“Good bye.”_

_Her baby's baby had waved at her that day, his living clone except for those crystal blue eyes. “Bye-bye!”_

Elli stared at him, that tiny little baby who'd transformed into a pre-teen, amongst the group he was with. It was an oddly nostalgic mixture that she accredited to the fact that the Yagami was all about family. There was Kyo's son. It was easy to tell, he looked like his father save for violet eyes. The short girl near him had to be one of Hoshiko's in spite of her wild dark purple hair and red eyes. Same for the boy next to Kyo's who looked just like his mother...

She knew Rosa's daughter Chika. Her grandfather, Hideyoshi Mark, was well talked about in the Tomoe household and the man carried her with him on various trips it seemed. Elli didn't see much of Rosa in her at all...she certainly reminded Elli of her grandfather Koji, though, just kind of silently blending in with the bizarre dynamic of all the cousins. There was a pink haired girl with Kamon but she had a feeling she wasn't a Yagami or anything else...

Oh darn, she stiffened, when whoever the girl was elbowed Kamon and gestured towards her. Kamon glanced in her direction...every last thing about him read Jyun, his demeanor, his gestures, even his posturing was a dead ringer for her oldest son. 

He just stared at her blankly. She walked away.

_“For the love of all, Ell, really? Jyun is JUST 21, he hasn't even graduated from college yet” grumbled Nelly, lying on the bed on his stomach._

_“And he's still showing YOUR promiscuous habits! He's growing up now! He should be able to properly treat women and take a healthy interest in them AND form proper relationships. I want to see my children properly settled down!” she growled, pacing around their bedroom._

_Nelly simply yawned, sitting up on his elbow and watching her drably. “Baby, if Jyun's showing “my” promiscuous habits then you still have two or three more years to ride out of his whoredom.”_

_“Ooh! He's your son, you should speak to him about this!” she threw up her hands in exasperation. “And talk to Kyo while you're at it! And-and Hoshiko! I can't believe we raised so many socially questionable children!”_

_He laughed, his brow raising, “Socially questionable, huh? I love my kids, I don't think anything's wrong with them having options. Maybe marriage isn't in Jyun's future. Or Kyo's. And hopefully Hoshiko's.”_

_Elli pursed her lips at him, “You're really going to be like that? How would you have liked it if I had a father and he wouldn't let me marry you?”_

_Nelly grinned lazily, “Cried. But he'd probably have been right, you marrying a reformed party boy manwhore. Yagami-chan, what were you thinking?”_

_Sighing, she sunk down beside him and blinked languidly. “I want them all to have what we have, Neri, in one shape or form. Perhaps it doesn't have to be a normal nuclear family or any other variant of family but I don't want them off fornicating with everything that lets them or not associating with mankind at all in Hoshiko's case. And I...do want some grandchildren, you know?”_

_“Oh f—k. Why would you want to be called 'grandma'?” his nose wrinkled._

_Elli poked his side, “Because! ...I don't know, did you guys have grandmothers? I can't recall having met them in all the years we've been married.”_

_Nelly frowned, “Mom's mother kind of disowned her or something. She was a bitch from what I remember though. Dad's mom we've seen like four times in our lives. She was a nice awesome lady but I guess dad gave her the ability to travel and she took it. Honestly I can't say if either of them are alive.”_

_“Well, you remember Grandma Ellen, don't you?”_

_He smiled. “...Ah. I guess that's true, you have more loving experience for that. My grandfather was a frigid bastard and I don't think my dad ever even knew his father so I guess it just seems like old timer stuff to me.”_

_Smiling as well, she rested her cheek against his chest and murmured. “I want them. I want to be able to bake cookies and tell them stories about their parents. I want to tell them how much I love them and cherish and spoil them.”_

_Nelly smiled more, tender as he stroked her hair away from her face. “...You'll be a good grandmother, Ell.”_

...She didn't...even know all her grandchildrens' names. Kamon and Bethany. Two out of what? Six, seven? A majority of those children over their were her baby's offspring and she didn't even know their names. Clenching her teeth, she rushed back to the train for seclusion. For seclusion from the fact that she left everything she'd ever desired behind.

From the fact that faced with the same decision that, for him, she'd do it all again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Kamon Seiichi Yagami!”

“I swear the only reason you guys gave us middle names was to give you more time to yell at us...”

Yagami Roomi glared as her only son wandered into the house, holding a tray of coffee and a bag of donuts. “You are _grounded_. I told you that you're not allowed to go out!”

Kamon pouted deeply, “But dad was the one that sent me out...”

Leering to where her husband was lying on the couch, deeply involved in his digital editing mode of photography for their magazine Ai, she groaned when he looked up. “You get my coffee?”

“Kamon's _grounded_ , Jyun. Or did you forget?” Roomi demanded irritably.

Jyun took the donuts as well, handing his son a few... “I mean, I didn't really think grounding was necessary. He's a healthy boy...”

They stared at each other for a long few moments. After a while, Jyun blinked towards Kamon, “Go and think about what you did, you're grounded.”

Groaning, Kamon slouched off towards the steps, “I don't think I wanna get married if you end up that whipped...”

“Whipped? I would think you'd have figured out by now your mother outnumbers both of us.”

“Oh yea, true...”

Roomi glared at them darkly, watching Kamon disappear into his room, devoid of all entertainment at present. “You know, you're supposed to back me up.”

Jyun rolled his eyes, drinking the beverage he'd sent Kamon out to retrieve. “I mean, he wasn't jacking off or anything bizarre like that. I'd just say it was a random curiosity.”

“I will NOT have my barely out of elementary school son looking at porn, Jyun!”

“Regardless, grounding's not the answer...you're like criminalizing it. Sure, porn's not the healthiest media to portray sex but we've had the talk, it's not like he's going to go out and start moneyshotting women.”

“JYUN.”

Snickering, he used his free arm to pull her close as she gave him the angriest look... “I _know_ he's your _baby_. Unfortunately having faced the same aging process as a young man myself I can tell you that finding a random glimpse of some woman screwing with two guys is not going to be the end of it. Frankly, with the internet I was eighteen when I was twelve. But I was just curious then.”

“And after it turned into _you_ ” she pursed her lips.

Jyun smirked yet not seeming to have much argument against that, rubbing her hip. “I told you I'd screw up a son.”

Roomi pouted, resting her chin on his shoulder. “You have _not_. You're right in a way as I'm honestly not even sure if he went looking for it. It could have just been a popup and seeing porn that randomly would be kind of shocking to anyone. And you're also right that he's my baby and I DON'T want him going around 'moneyshotting' women.”

“Well, do keep in mind he has _our_ blood...”

She snickered, “True enough, our genes combined, we might have created a new brand of nymphomania.”

Jyun chuckled and patted her back. “Don't worry about it. It's perfectly natural, our mother worried we'd be whores forever too...another reason I don't think Kamon was doing anything particularly plotted was Kyo and I hid our porn like the holy grail. She would have had us strung up in the square if she found the s—t we were into...”

Roomi smirked at him before frowning as he gazed off. He always did that whenever he talked of his mother. It was like even the sheer mention was enough to send him off, spiraling into a nostalgic past...  
Then he pursed his lips, his eyes darkening with something she knew was sadness mulled over by anger. He always came back bitter and disappointed whenever he was sent there. 

Kissing his lips softly, trying to soothe his pain, she stood to go prepare dinner. After an hour, she wandered upstairs to call Fujiwako and Kamon down to eat. Wandering past her son's room, she stood in the doorway for a moment and watched him lie on his stomach across his full bed, facing away. She could tell he wasn't asleep...perhaps gazing off into space. 

...It wasn't the same, not by a longshot. She was just disciplining her child, trying to make an example of what wasn't necessarily appropriate. But then, who was she kidding? Jyun was right. In the future, when puberty set in, he'd find whatever he wanted anyway. Maybe she was just trying to hold onto her little boy for a bit longer...

Somehow she couldn't help but think of Elli and Jyun though. Tragic alienation between a man that adored and worshiped the ground his mother walked on and the mother that loved her son with no abandon prior to all this. How Elli could do it, she'd never know. Here she was, afraid to lose her son, and Elli had lost all three of her children. Roomi...Roomi didn't want that.

Taking a breath, she walked into the room and sat on the edge before reaching out to pull his hair away from his ear. He didn't flinch so he must've figured she was standing there. “...Travis just sent me the link, mom. I clicked it and...I mean, I shouldn't have watched it as long as I did but I wasn't like, 'let me track down some smut' or anything...sorry to let your expectations down...”

“You've done nothing of the sort...I'll let you off the hook this time but if I see any remnant of porn on the computer again you're going to get it” she scowled a bit.

“Deal” he smiled some.

Roomi sighed and leaned over to kiss his temple. “Just be my good little boy for a few more years, okay? I'm not ready to deal with the second coming of your father yet. For now, come down for dinner after you wash up.”

He nodded. Wandering out, she jumped, finding Jyun standing outside the door, leaning with his arms crossed. Her husband smirked at her. “Getting soft, Yagami-chan?”

“Shaddup” she pouted, pinching his arm. “I just don't want him to think I'm unreasonable...”

Jyun smiled wistfully, “...I understand, Roo.”

Fujiwako, thirteen going on fourteen or thirty, meandered out of her room while texting and not paying them any mind. Jyun snorted, snatching the cell out of her hands rather skillfully. “AH! Dad-dy!”

Jyun lifted it up far from her reach, poor Fujiwako having inherited her mother's height, gazing at the screen. “Who is 'Soseki'?”

“He's my lab partner, dad! Don't get all nutsy” she grumbled, jumping in a vain attempt to retrieve it.

Roomi propped her hands on her hips, giving Jyun a look. “If it's fine for Kamon to have female friends then it's perfectly fine for Fujiwako to have male friends, _Jyun_.”

True to Yagami form, he gave her a sulky look before handing the phone back, grumbling as he walked down the steps. Roomi snickered, shaking her head. “Hypocrite.”

“Soseki's not my type anyway” Fujiwako sighed airily, walking towards the stairs as well.

“Better stay that way too!” Jyun called.

Figures, Roomi sighed airily, all of them going to the table to have the meal she prepared. She appreciated that for as many reasons the kids had not to sit there with them and eat they still did...

Roomi...could not fathom why Elli let it go.

Kamon asked Fujiwako to pass him the pitcher of lemonade, refilling his glass before his blue eyes widened. “Oh yea, something weird happened today!”

Jyun blinked some at him, eating a bit of rice, “Weird?”

“I saw that lady from that fancy party we went to, dad. She was staring at us. I guess she was trying to recall where she might have remembered me from” Kamon shrugged.

Fujiwako, still texting even though she still chose to grace them with her presence, shook her head, “How's that weird? We go to parties with grandpa all the time so of course someone might recognize you.”

“Yea, but she was all femme fatale secret agent lady though and left when Aurelia pointed her out to me. Besides, it wasn't a party mom, grandpa, or YOU were at” he stuck out his tongue.

She returned the gesture and Jyun cocked a brow. “What fancy party have I taken you to where your mother or grandfather weren't involved?”

Kamon seemed to be contemplating, oddly enough. After a few moments, he awkwardly shrugged. “Maybe I just made that up in my head. She just seemed familiar, the lady...I remember I gave her a clover.”

Roomi's brow furrowed, “What are you talking about?”

Jyun stared at him for some long moments as Roomi and Fujiwako wrote it off as a dream he may have had. He seemed just as prepared to accept that conclusion. 

“...Do you mean a wedding? I told you to...find the woman in the big dress and bring her back?”

Roomi looked to her husband, stunned, before looking back to Kamon. His eyes had brightened as if the wheels were turning again. “Ah, yea, her! That lady! So it did happen!”

...What? Looking to her husband, Roomi found him staring at Kamon blankly. After a few minutes, he folded his hands and looked thoughtful. “...Kamon, you...do realize you were _maybe_ a little over one year old when that happened, correct?”

“Really? Well, I think I thought she was a pretty lady or something.”

“...Yea...”

Kamon munched thoughtfully before remarking: “Actually, who is she?”

“...Your grandmother” Jyun shrugged.

“...Oh.”

Roomi attempted to redirect the conversation but she'd lost Jyun's attention completely. He seemed completely confused. Frankly she was too. Elli left her children behind, let the husband that loved her go, and went out of her way to deny them. Fine, if not for her Kyo-chan may have been dead but...

...For someone that purposely lost everything, why would she come back here?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yagami Kyo hummed, his three-year-old baby girl stretched across his knee. She'd been fussy and Gwen was exhausted after a long day of cases so he took her while he graded papers. Bethany had been disgruntled about it but calmed and was now fast asleep. Kyo was going to settle her in her bed after he finished reading...but he got a projection video message request from his brother and sister. While sometimes they did that to goof off he got the odd idea this was important.

On his last couple dozen papers, he took a break and carried Bethany into her room. While he wouldn't have minded so much if she just stayed there until he went to bed he didn't want to wake her up. Smiling as she seemed content in her sleep, Kyo kissed her forehead and murmured a faint 'oyasumi' before returning to his office of sorts.

Tapping the screen of his phone to initiate the call, he blinked absently as his brother and sister appeared. Seemed like they were both working on things as well... 

“So what do we gather the assembly for?” Kyo questioned dryly.

Hoshiko yawned, “I'd like to know as well...”

Jyun rubbed his brow and sighed, “...So none of your kids mentioned to you the 'femme fatale secret agent lady' following them?”

Kyo looked up, startled and Hoshiko scowled. “No, Miyako nor Akira mentioned being followed.”

“Kairi didn't say a thing...should we call the cops or something?”

Jyun shook his head, “No...Kamon was telling me that it was mom.”

...Eh? Frowning, Kyo slowly shook his head as well, “Does...Kamon even know what mom looks like? I mean, they weren't at the hospital when she was caring for me and dad boxed up all the pictures...”

“Well, the insane part is he mentioned her in conjunction with her wedding to Tomoe.”

Hoshiko's brows furrowed. “Uh...what was Kamon during that whole thing? One, two...?”

“I told him that it's super unlikely he recalled her” Jyun murmured, “But then, that he does remember it at all makes me wonder...”

Hoshiko nodded slowly. Kyo scowled, “Why would mom be skulking around our kids though? Don't get me wrong, I'll eternally be grateful to her for saving my life so I can remain here with my family and all but...she's not exactly a welcome presence.”

“I dunno. It's a free country” Hoshiko mumbled, “...I guess you're concerned about dad and her running into each other though, Jyun?”

Their oldest brother gazed off for a long time before shaking his head, “Dad and mom have had more run-ins than they should. Honestly, that's not what concerns me.”

Kyo tilted his head and Hoshiko softly asked what did then...

“...I dunno but I...get the idea she'll be back.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_“...F—k, woman, hold on--”_

_...It might have been one of the last few legitimate intimacies they had. Before she knew and while she was able to love Nelly to her heart's content. They'd had a cookout at Koji's house. Her silly husband and his twin brother had a 'liquor pong' game. She was horrified, watching him drink absurd amounts of alcohol. All it took was a little more and he probably would have went into a coma. Or so she told herself. She had sat in his lap after previously rejecting the request to make sure his heart rate was okay..._

_With might have been stupid sense, he'd confessed he was too nauseous to drink. The game was over as far as she was concerned because Popuri, Koji's wife, had been the one to take over for the equally inebriated fellow. Exasperated, Elli had snatched the drink and chugged it for him before, in a moment of outlandishness, tossing the ball in his place as well. It went all down hill from there, Popuri taking a drink for Koji...while Elli despised drinking, something about that moment made it exciting and she immediately challenged Popuri who agreed haughtily. They...did finish the game so she was drunk out of her mind._

_Nelly groaned as she grasped the neck of his shirt, tugging him hard against her as she kissed him ravenously. He reached for air frantically before finally finding her wrists, holding them tightly and gently pushing her away. “Sweetie...you are so insanely wasted right now. Kissing you is getting me drunk again.”_

_“Shuddup” she grumbled, reaching under his shirt and splaying her hands against his chest as she nipped at his neck._

_“Ell...” he whispered, his body leaning into her affections all the same._

_In what may have been an irony, Nelly always got a little flustered when she took 'the lead'. It was hyper rare, perhaps happening four times in their over thirty year marriage. His cheeks were slightly flushed as she pushed him onto his back, pushing his shirt up his torso to pace sultry little kisses from the base of his neck to the band of his shorts. She'd unbuttoned them, teasingly trailing her lips against his inner thigh..._

_He'd told her later it was ultra hot, cited that as far as their experiences would be one of his top memories. Surely Elli did remember the passion...she remembered all the passionate moments she'd had with that man._

_But what she remembered most was waking up, finding him gone off to do farm work, and deciding to go do a little cleaning..._

_...And finding what had ruined her entire existence._


	25. Theories

**Chapter 2** : Theories

 **Author's Note** : After a very long time, my readers, we have the 'answer'...note that it may indeed blow your mind BUT maybe not, I'm pretty sure someone predicted it in a review once. However, don't be too 'that's so dumb' because unfortunately it...does seem to happen. We'll talk about it in the end note XD Happy reading, loves. Ah yes, beware a TON of uncensored f-bombs...but then you're on the internet, you're used to it XP

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_“...Nelly? What's the--”_

_“P-please...Please help me.”_

_“With what? Nelly, what's the matter?”_

“...It was unavoidable, Elli.”

Tomoe Elli stood in the room with two men in white suits. She was taken back to that night with that negligent doctor that was willing to kill her son to hide his mistakes. They'd almost killed Kyo but Nelly...Nelly came to her in spite of it all.

_“I-I can't make this decision on my own, I can't, I need you. Please, you have to come, you have to tell me if there's no hope. You-you could fix anything. I was-I was useless in comparison, please, if you tell me there's no hope then I know it's the truth!”_

He...he came to her.

_“How dare you? How fucking dare you?!”_

_“I--”_

_“You shut the hell up and listen to me, Nerimaru Daisuke Yagami!You have every right to hate me. You and the kids and-and everyone in your family would be foolish NOT to hate me but when it comes to THEM? To my babies? To Jyun, to Hoshiko, to KYO, you bastard, you TELL me if ANYTHING is wrong with them!! How DARE you keep the fact he had cancer from me?! What would you think if I kept something like that from you?! Under any circumstances?! You bastard!!”_

_“Elli. Thank you for...saving...him.”_

At...at...least he _came to her_.

The doctor frowned at her as she just stared at them, unsure...if this was truly happening or if they thought this was an amusing joke. “...Please...explain again?”

Gill was sitting in the chair by the fire, his hands folded as he stared at his lap. The doctors looked to him as if they desired to be dismissed instead of explaining...instead of explaining... “Don't you look to him! Explain to me again!”

“...Miss, you're well aware his lungs were weak to begin with. Perhaps it had to do with the experimental treatment you received to carry him in the first place...” one of the doctor's finally drawled out, “We did all we could but...it was a severe asthma attack and he wasn't responding to our treatment. His airway closed and...there was little we could do.”

Kyo...Kyo had been teetering into death. Even she was uncertain if she could save her son...but she did. She did because she knew. Years of experience, of being his mother, she knew. 

And these... _bastards_ let her baby die because of an _asthma attack_?

“You can go” Gill suddenly said, rising from his chair.

No. This wasn't happening. This was an illusion she created. A horrible scenario she nursed to keep herself from craving escape. No, there was no way the son she had kept from her for the entirety of his life was now...

Her...husband, the man that allowed this, that allowed incompetence instead of his own mother care for their child, looked at her softly. “...I'm sorry, Elli.”

“You're...you're _sorry_?” 

Screeching, the whole entire situation reaching levels of surreal that were intolerable, she beat at his chest for all her body was worth. “You're _sorry_?! Why?! Why?! You let my baby die!! You let my baby die for nothing!! You let my baby die for _nothing_!!”

No Nelly, Gill grasped her fists and scowled. “Elli, please...get a hold of yourself. This...this is why you shouldn't get attached to things. You...you didn't have the time to get attached to him. The sorrow...it won't linger this way.”

Elli stared up at him, tears streaming down her face uncontrollably. “Is that...is that what you...think?”

Her day didn't begin like this. It started when she found he'd actually come to bed for once. It lost it's meaning when she felt she might as well have been alone anyway. 

She went back to Mineral to see if she could lurk a bit longer for something she couldn't have. Kamon appeared with that girl again that pointed her out, both just having gotten out of school. The boy called out to her 'grandma' and she crumbled just before she rushed off to weep in the park for a few hours. 

She came home and her only caged joy was dead.

“...The sorrow _always_ lingers, you bastard. The sorrow will _always_ be there, DAMN YOU!” she shrieked, shoving away from him. “You let my baby die for absolutely _nothing_ because of your own damn mommy issues! You let our son die because you don't know what a family or love or _anything_ besides your own obsessions are! Damn you!!”

Rushing to her room, tripping and choking on the air snatched from her baby, she tore a suitcase out of the closet. You have nowhere to go, you burned every bridge you ever helped create. You...

...You did this...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“You did _what_?”

Yagami Jyun glared at his only son as the boy mixed himself a glass of orange and pineapple juice. He shrugged, taking out another glass for Aurelia's milk. “She was lurking around again so I thought I'd call out to her. I thought she might say something but she just ran off again.”

“Kamon, I--”

Jyun wasn't prepared to say much. If he were honest he'd want to tell his son he should not associate with that woman. She'd wrecked their family before he was even born so he wouldn't know the pain she'd caused. Jyun recognized like the nearest person that yes, his mother assessed what was wrong with Kyo in a heartbeat whereas the other doctors were going to have them pull the plug to cover their own negligence. That got him more riled up than anything she'd done, frankly. But the matter still persisted: she'd cheated on their father, denied them, and now she was lurking around their kids for some reason. Jyun didn't want them to have a thing to do with her. She'd made her choice long ago.

Alas, Kamon looked at him with Roomi's eyes. He was getting older but a beautiful innocence still resided behind them. “She's still our grandma, right? I mean, she didn't unborn you or anything so the fact that she's your mother hasn't changed either. I love ya', dad, but if mom did do something mean to you I'd probably still love her just as much too. I'm sure she did something horrible for us not to know her but sheesh, she's back now, right?”

Jyun stared at him, wide-eyed, as either his naïve or beyond wise son wandered into the living room with the glasses. 

...But _why_? Why was she back? Why after all this? Did she forget what she'd done to them?

Jolting when his phone rang, he sighed and shook his head. Whatever. Opening the visual, he blinked as the screen expanded to show Kyo and Hoshiko. He frowned, finding the two appeared...confused.

“Something wrong...?”

“You're not watching the news, huh?”

Jyun shook his head, “...No. Why?”

Kyo sighed, navigating something on his screen. A paused video appeared between their two images of a newscaster. Jyun frowned, tapping the sideways triangle.

“Tonight, it comes to our attention that Mayor Tomoe Hamilton's grandchild, Tomoe Matthias, passed away sometime this evening.”

Jyun's eyes widened...eh?

“Reports say he died of a severe asthma attack due to weakened lungs. In a joint statement Tomoe-san's son issued, the family is in a state of mourning and the mother has taken a sabbatical to a distant island with a close relative.”

...What? Jyun gaped, closing the video. “Okay...first off... _asthma_? I'm not belittling the poor thing's suffering but asthma is nowhere near a predicament as it was. Mother could treat asthma with her eyes closed!”

“Seriously” Kyo snorted lightly, “It seems way fishy...I mean...we never met him or anything but I'm...still kind of sad for him. I guess that's stupid, huh...?”

Hoshiko shook her head and Jyun sighed, “...Maybe we were against how everything went but...that had nothing to do with him. He...was our brother.”

Silence collected amongst them for a second before Hoshiko cleared her throat. “...Secondly, mother would... _never_ go on a sabbatical, especially if her child died. I know she pulled a 360 on us but as a mother I'll tell you that that's not how that works.”

“Uncle Stu is all the way in Hong Kong so that seems like a stretch” scoffed Kyo. “...So where is she?”

Jyun frowned...they had a litany of relatives they had little knowledge of on their mother's side. It...could have been possible she'd gone to them for solace. Just...why did he doubt that?

_'She's back now, right?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Reports say he died of a severe asthma attack due to weakened lungs. In a joint statement Tomoe-san's son issued, the family is in a state of mourning and the mother has taken a sabbatical to a distant island with a close relative.”

Yagami Nelly sat on his couch, watching the screen. It was like watching a movie. Little to nothing that reporter said made a lick of sense or could be true. 

...He had a hard enough time believing she'd let her child pass away. No. He'd gone to her knowing if anyone could save their child or know that it was indeed his time, it was Elli. For years he'd watched Elli treat asthmatic children in her care tenderly and thoroughly. She found whatever regiment she possibly could to make their lives as easy as possible. 

Elli had a few aunts still alive as a result of her step-father in South Korea. Alas, those women had never accepted her. Stu was in Hong Kong...her mother had had no close ties. She had no parents left, she had no 'close' relatives. So no...no, that was hard to believe too.

...It was hard to believe that after all this time he still thought she'd come to him. Nelly swallowed hard when his doorbell rang. Harder still that she actually did.

Standing, he stared at the barrier between him and a past that hurt him so profoundly he still woke in tears to this day. That woman dug a hole so deep in his life he'd never found his way out of it. How the hell could she come to _him_ in her sorrow when she shattered him to pieces?

Nelly sighed gravely after a moment, wearily walking towards the door. Because everyone knew that you'd never be the person to throw someone under the bus. Even the woman you loved even now despite all her transgressions...you weren't going to leave her alone in her hurt like she did you because...because you knew. Not like that pain even compared to what she was probably going through. If Kyo had died, he'd have died a long time ago too.

Turning the knob, he stared down at the figure on the other side, trembling in the early Spring air. Her face was hot, red and swollen, a suitcase in her hands. Nelly breathed out. “...Hey.”

“H-hi” she whispered, broken.

“...What's going on? The news said you were on sabbatical with close relatives.”

Elli's lip shuddered, “...If that's what they want the world to think of me. They've already turned me into enough of a monster so why not?”

“Well frankly you're still standing here with a suitcase in your hands.”

Breathing out heavily, she stared at him hopelessly. “...You have...every entire right to reject me right now, Nelly...but...but if you can find it in even a tiny part of your heart, could I...could I just...stay here long enough to get my head on straight? I won't...I won't burden you, you won't even know I'm here...please...? I...I really have...nowhere else to go...”

Nelly looked away, rolling his eyes upwards, a tad exasperated. Koji would _maim_ him. 'You're letting you ex-wife stay at your house for WHAT possible reason, you idiot?'. His kids, they'd flip out too...grimacing, running his fingers backwards through his bangs, he shook his head. No...this didn't have to do with them. This...this didn't have anything to do with anything. He was...just helping someone out. Even if that someone was his ex-wife...

“That'll be fine.”

Bowing lowly, she rasped, “T-thank you...”

...Oh boy, what the hell was he doing?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“You act like I don't know you.”

Nelly pursed his lips, swirling a glass of bourbon as he sat in Doug's with Koji. His 'older' twin had responded to the news that Elli was currently sleeping in their old bed in Hoshiko's room rather...calmly. He just continued drinking his Smirnoff, glancing out the window as a light drizzle fell outside.

“Well duh. Just I expected you to be a little more...vocally enraged about it.”

Koji sighed, “I probably should be.”

Leaning forward against the counter, he tapped the glass against his lips as if in thought, his dark eyes half-closed. “It struck me while I've been watching the news these past days...official autopsy reports have been released and Elli's son's funeral is tomorrow...”

Sipping gingerly, he murmured against the lip, “I've seen her husband on the news and it's like the guy is talking about the weather. I couldn't help weep when bad things happened to my children. I don't think it makes me less of a man, it just shows how much I love them completely. But...if Kei, Kae, Rosa, or Miru died...I wouldn't be anymore use to society. I'd just be a lifeless mess and he's...acting like it's just a mighty big inconvenience. His own child...and...as much as I despise her for all she's done to you, if I had to put up with that kind of spouse I'd run away as well.”

“And...you don't think it's pathetic that I...caved?” Nelly mumbled.

Koji shook his head, “You're a big boy, Nerimaru. That, and as cold ass as you pretend to be sometimes, you'd never turn her away.”

“Somehow I resent that...” Nelly sulked before tapping the bar, signaling the tender for a refill. “...You said you heard the funeral is tomorrow?”

“Yea...”

…She'd kept her part of the deal, she hadn't bothered him once. That was, however, because she'd been like him when the woman separated them: she never left her room. Nelly took a deep breath, having returned home to prepare a light vegetable broth for himself only to find he'd fixed a platter for her. Holding the tray, he stood outside the door and stared for a long moment. This is too involved no matter how kindhearted you are, Nelly. This was nonsense in a way.

...Why can't you keep yourself from the nonsense? 

Opening the door slowly, he cleared his throat, “Elli...?”

Just one gigantic lump in the bed they'd shared over a decade ago, the woman didn't even stir. Nelly knew she wasn't asleep, he could just sense it somehow. Biting his lip, he sat down on the edge, setting the tray on the nightstand. “Um, hey...you...you should eat something. I know it's difficult but starving isn't the answer.”

“I'm fine...” she whispered.

“Well still...here, I...I made a light broth. I...I know you're not _pregnant_ but I know you also could manage to keep this down when...”

Nelly trailed off in horror when she started sobbing hard. Oh hell, you idiot. Mention _pregnant_ , why don't you? “I-I'm...I'm sorry, that's...that's not...really appropriate right now. I'm sorry...uh, j-just if you want it, of course. Just...just talking outta my head, my bad.”

Perhaps it was surprising but she surfaced, her brunette hair a tousled mess, her face puffy, the skin around her eyes disturbingly sullen. He...couldn't imagine what she was going through. Awkwardly handing her a tissue box, she sniveled and thanked him lowly. Perhaps pressing it, he handed her the soup as well. The woman stared at it before finally picking up the spoon and dipping it shallowly. Sipping it, she actually smiled...it was weak, vague... “It was...always nice to at least have this when the kids wouldn't let me hold anything down...”

Swallowing, he just nodded stiffly and looked away for anything than that moment. Gnawing his cheek, he drawled, “Uh...Matthias...? His...his funeral is tomorrow...”

Elli paused. Looking up slowly at him, she stared emptily. “They kill him early then bury him soon, right?”

“I...”

“Thank you for telling me...” she murmured, “I'll...I'll go...for the closure, no matter how nonexistent that closure is.”

He could only nod. She barely finished the bowl before curling back under the covers...Nelly had to leave before he offered something insane like he'd go with her tomorrow. That wasn't his fight...

...Then, none of this was supposed to be his fight. Taking the tray, he cleared his throat and whispered a faint 'good night' before starting to take his leave. 

“...Nelly?”

He stopped, frowning over his shoulder. “...Yea?”

“...Nothing. Never mind.”

With a creased brow, he nodded once and closed the door behind him. Nelly wasn't sure what he was to do with this. Maybe tomorrow Elli would reconcile her husband's bitterness and move back to the Tomoe mansion. Then he'd move on like this never happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Ha...marrying a younger man. Who'd have thought?_

_Elli had just smiled, raising a brow as Nelly stood around with his brothers, laughing and drinking champagne. She'd been speaking with Popuri and Jill before the two ventured off...Stu had been there but had run off with his friends. Her little brother..._

_She'd yelped when her husband appeared behind her, hugging her waist. Nelly smiled and kissed her cheek warmly. “...Still can't believe I have a wife. The universe wasn't expecting this.”_

_Snickering, she held his hands carefully, flustering. “...Well, I'm sure the universe would have imploded with us merely being together by now if it wanted to.”_

_Nelly laughed, turning her around to face him. He'd been so adorably handsome, the white sleeves of his dress shirt rolled up to his elbows underneath a pinstripe black vest. Just two years older...she was actually older than Shin, his oldest brother. But that was just...a matter of years._

_He kissed her warmly, purring against her ear, “So I get to take your womanhood tonight, hmm...?”_

_“Is that all you can think of?” she sighed, rolling her eyes a bit._

_Laughing again, he shook his head, “Can't help it, lady, this is the longest bout of abstinence I've had since I was a teenager. You're...very special.”_

_Blushing at that, she tapped him chidingly, “I hope you know it won't be...tantric.”_

_“We'll see about that” he grinned, winking. “How else am I gonna put some babies in there?”_

_“Baka.”_

_He'd just smiled, taking her hand. Her...darling husband. The priest had looked at them and said there was something absolutely special about it, their relationship. Nelly had seemed to beam over this claim. It just confused her silly..._

_...He was right though, that priest. And...not in a good way._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Or not.”

Nelly glowered sulkily at his sons. It was these situations where he wanted to smack them silly because they made him feel like the child being scolded, both men sitting across from him at the restaurant, their arms crossed and giving him 'the look'. “Brats. You only know that look because of me.”

“Yea, well, you gave it to us when we needed it and now we're giving it to you because _you_ need this: mom should not be staying with you dad, especially for almost two and a half months” Jyun scowled.

Groaning, he stared into his cup of black coffee idly. It was odd but he felt he probably should have made the odd gesture to attend that funeral with Elli. Maybe things would make a lot more sense right now. 

He'd just been working in the fields when she came back. She seemed pretty solemn and collected for someone that just buried their child. The second thing Nelly had noticed was that she had more suitcases. Thus proving that this arrangement was too awkward and bizarre, he didn't even think it was his business to ask _why_. Did that prick actually kick her out or something? Did she leave him? Wouldn't be the first time, after all.

With that line of thought Nelly just figured he'd ignore it. No need clawing at existing wounds. Elli didn't say anything and disappeared into her haven. And yea, that was...two and a half months ago? No sign of Gill and certainly no sign that she considering what her next steps were. Hell, he'd been horrified to come home and find she'd done laundry and cooked dinner. 

Horrified. No, that wasn't the word in the slightest. “Horrified” would signify some kind of fear over the course of events unfolding. Perhaps a little, maybe. No, what sent him to stay over at his brothers or on hour long drinking binges was the fact that his wife was in his home, cooking and cleaning again. What made him wretch was that he didn't have a wife. He had a woman in his house that chose to cheat on him, divorce him, marry another man, and have his child then turn to him in the end. That same woman was acting like the wife that left him. Horrified? He could deal with horrified. He couldn't deal with the fact that this woman was in his house acting like she hadn't done a thing wrong. 

“Dad, no one is going to think badly of you if you just kick her out” Kyo replied. “There's a limit to things and she's pushed it far enough. She either needs to go back to her husband or get another place to live.”

Lifting the mug to his lips, Nelly took a drink. She took his absolute breath away when, after several long hard years, she kissed him so passionately by their son's bedside. Her body still molded against his so perfectly. For the love of God, why? He wanted her back for so many days after that that when it finally kicked in that nothing made sense and she still wasn't going to return, he wanted to give up. Why on Earth would he want her to return? He didn't want it now because it was just convenient. He was just a convenience. She could conveniently come in and judge how he lived after her, judge the woman he might have moved on with or even how he chose to hate her. 'Don't you know me'? Who the hell would ask something like that after cheating on them?

“Um, Earth to dad?” 

Looking up to the only things she'd left him that didn't make him want to scratch out his soul for being that confoundedly weak to her ploys, he smiled somewhat. “...Don't worry about me. I'll deal with it in time. I just know that if losing a child felt anything close to how I felt about your cancer, Kyo, then I...I'll deal with her while she's getting her situation straight.”

Kyo grimaced, bowing his head and staring at his fingers. Jyun seemed less stricken, somehow. “You really don't look good, dad. If it's a matter of where she can stay then I'll gladly just pay for her to have a room at the inn. I don't want you to suffer anymore.”

Yes. That was perfect. Not horrified. Suffering. He'd been suffering, coming home and finding she'd done laundry and cooked dinner. That's what their life had looked like. His adoring wife that worked and came home to dote on their children and him. She took that from him. How dare she make him suffer an illusion now? 

“...I'm not suffering, Jyun, promise. If anything I barely notice her presence.”

Jyun's dark eyes narrowed while him and Kyo exchanged a look. Probably because he'd sputtered out absolute bullshit.

...He'd...tolerate. But the more he saw her, the more he considered her presence and her absence and her actions, the more he wanted to know:

...Why did she stop loving him?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_“So you're staying with your ex-husband.”_

_Tomoe Elli stood beside her husband, staring at the picture of Matthias. It struck her that she hadn't seen him in two or three months. He'd grown bigger and his hair had grown out a bit. Something about the image they'd chosen choked her. Nodding under the black veiled hat she wore, she stared down at her feet. People were staring at her, most likely with reproach. Whatever. They were right: she had run. And yes... “Yes. He's been kind enough to allow me to stay with him.”_

_“I always imagined you'd find your way back to him.”_

_“...It's not like that.”_

_Gill tugged his cuff links, his blue eyes closing some. “You're the summation of what you labeled 'my mommy issues'. I saw you drinking tea alone and thought I'd speak to you. What it dribbled into is, horrifically, an Oedipal complex of a sort.”_

_Elli swallowed at his choice comparison. “Is that what you think?”_

_“Surely. You were never in love with me, Elli. I was a proper distraction during a midlife crisis of some sort and the only one becoming infatuated was myself.”_

_“Were you ever infatuated?” she challenged quietly, “It seemed more like a marriage of convenience.”_

_Gill scoffed, “More like you couldn't handle the requirements of being a wife in our family. Perhaps you're used to a lot of different things but that was precisely how I was raised after my mother passed.”_

_“Did you ever consider that what drew you to me was the affection you lost along with your mother? You know, since you have an Oedipus complex with me.”_

_He shot her a sideways look. “...Perhaps. In the end I must've meant absolutely nothing to you for you to take our son's death and return to your beloved 'Nelly's' side.”_

_“I told you--”_

_“I told you when we had all those treatments that you were required to bear me a son...in reality, I just wanted you to have my child. When you were...intimate with me, I could feel no matter how you hid it that you felt no passion for me. In those off cases where you were, I knew that your mind wasn't on me...”_

_“Stop.”_

_Gill wasn't hearing it. “You'll never know how infuriating it is to hear the wife you love murmuring the name of another man in her sleep. I thought you'd be devoted to me when I gave you a probable way to get out of that relationship you seemed to dread. I thought you'd love me. But then you ran off any instant Nelly was involved. Or, when carrying my child, declare for the masses your intense jealousy about a bond that no longer existed because he'd moved on.”_

_“...Did you keep Matthias from me as payback?”_

_“I kept Matthias from you in hopes that you'd realize you loved me as well. That he's gone and you've left just proves to me that we had nothing.”_

_“Gill--”_

_Folding his hands behind his back, he gazed off, “Whatever reason it was you left your husband, it'd do that you forget it. That red thread romantics are always gushing about? That's wrapped around you both so tightly I had no purpose to even try cutting it. That man is your husband and I want a divorce.”_

**“You’re just tired of me. Or…maybe I wasn’t really meant to be forever, right? I was just the guy that came in after his death and comforted you…”**

Elli frowned, sitting on the porch of the farmhouse. Maybe...maybe in the very beginning. She had loved Ishikawa Tsumaru for years and he'd never noticed. And if he did, he didn't take the time to remark on it. He just didn't feel the same. While she'd comforted herself to elevate him to being too devoted to his calling, she knew he loved Jill. Nelly...Nelly never hid his affections for her. 

She smiled some for the first time in what felt like ever, recalling his 'proposal'. _“Forget all the wooing and the dating and the things that complicate everything. Marry me. I may not know your middle name or how old you are or when your birthday is or really anything about you, but I know I could make you happy.”_

...Her love for Tsumaru was genuine. But her love for Nelly was so beyond that it maddeningly paled in comparison. And it...it made her sick. No, Gill...Gill was the comfort. He'd failed. 

No, Elli, you tramp: you'd failed. Gill loved you in his own twisted little way and you were the one that messed that up too. How many men were you going to leave in your destruction?

She watched Nelly as he shepherded his sheep and cows around the field. Sometimes she used to help him. But she noticed that expression on his face when she cleaned or prepared dinner like the old days. It wasn't definable and it made her nauseous. While she didn't know what to call it she knew it was because he hated her.

The absolute sorrow surrounding her prior Matty's death made her oblivious to everything. However, as things started to refocus, she couldn't help notice things...like one, she was sleeping in their bed. How she noticed troubled her...the left side of the bed where she slept for three decades still had a bit of her impression left. She'd even subconsciously rolled into it's groove.

It was such a simple, subtle thing. So what? Maybe he just wanted a new bed...but on the premise of laundry, she went into the room they'd shared. He was sleeping on Kyo's old bed. The mattress seemed brand new but...why? 

Obviously, Elli, obviously.

...His life seemed to have stood still.

The girl...he'd confessed those years back that she'd disappeared and never returned to him. God, she did try to give him a sympathetic expression. She wanted to. But hearing that...that he hadn't found someone to replace her gave her unending relief. That...still seemed to be the case, she hadn't seen anyone come in or out of the house yet. He did leave though and wouldn't come back for days...

Elli swallowed hard as he came by her on the steps, not even really acknowledging her presence. He was sympathetic and caring for about a month...but it was hard to mask how much she'd hurt him, she could feel that much. 

...What could she do?

After maybe fifteen minutes he returned, showered and dressed. Springing down the steps, he pulled on his light jacket in a fluid motion. It seemed he was going to just leave but suddenly paused. Looking over his shoulder at her, he drawled, “...I probably won't be back tonight. You don't have to...cook anything for me.”

Because he hated that. “Okay.”

“If any of the hands are looking for me, tell them I'm at Button's tournament.”

“...Button?”

Nelly's brow creased as if she should...know this affection. However it must've dawned on him and he cleared his throat, “Miyako, Hoshiko's youngest daughter.”

Elli nodded slowly. “Tournament...?”

“She's in a number of martial arts. She's doing karate right now.”

Internally she groaned. Karate? Nelly stared at her for a few uncomfortable seconds before muttering, “...The kids can't make this one so I don't think it'll be an issue if you wanted to go. Usually Koji goes but he's got to do some over time at work.”

Startled, she looked up at him. “...Really?”

“It's up to you.”

It was a welcome offer, one she wasn't sure why he even made but she accepted. Dressing discreetly just in case someone did choose to show up, she followed him. It was a newly developed area of Mineral, one that just used to be flat dirt land. It had a number of stores and buildings. It felt foreign in a way...they walked into a massive building and down a flight of steps, like entering some secret club. It felt odd...

Nelly smiled suddenly and waved. Elli followed his line of sight and was somehow thrilled and mortified. It was the short little girl that was with Kamon that day. So her name was Miyako...

...She was so tiny! Weren't they afraid she could be injured? Elli cowered a bit as the girl skipped over to Nelly, gushing about something. Nelly laughed and petted her hair, saying 'gambatte' before she walked back over to the line with a bunch of boys and a handful of girls. Kneading her hands, she scowled a bit. “...Isn't it...concerning? What is she, five? Six?”

“Eight.”

Her brows creased in horror. “...Why...is she so... _small_?”

Surprising her because she figured he'd never smile towards her again, he gave her the teeniest little lip curl, shrugging. “I'm thinking there was a short gene in Julius' family. She is kind of undersized, even her younger brother Akira is taller than her...”

...Akira. That was the brown haired boy. “...I take it Hoshiko wouldn't let her do this if there was cause for concern?”

“Mm. Button is quite good” he agreed simply, walking towards the bleachers where a large crowd of people were gathering.

She carefully sat near enough to him but far enough away that she wouldn't make this too weird. Well, too much weirder. It was a strange situation, the two divorced grandparents coming to watch their grandchild compete. Looking to her side, she wondered how it would have been had she not found out. Would they be here together gleefully cheering for 'Button', going home together to gush over her...

Pursing her lips, she looked to the mat as two children bowed respectfully to each other, preparing to clash...she wanted everything back. She wanted to have everything the way it was. She didn't want her children to rightfully despise her or the sincere love of her life to only be able to tolerate her presence because of a tragedy. She wanted to know all of her grandchildren. 

...Her comforts...had failed her tremendously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Woah, for real?”

“Yep.”

Kamon elbowed Aurelia, snatching a bread stick from the bag before she grabbed another. Shimizu Miyako scowled a bit, sitting across from him, Akira to her left side having stromboli with Kairi beside him. Her grandfather had sat somewhat beside the woman in his company and she randomly recalled she looked a lot like that woman that had been 'stalking' them. Describing the situation, Kamon shockingly reported that that was their parent's mother. “If our grandma is alive why hasn't anyone mentioned her before?”

“Got me. My dad was almost livid with me when I told him the second time I saw her I called out to her. Guess she pissed off the great Yagami family” Kamon drawled, sipping a glass of lemonade.

Kairi yawned, reaching out and starting to eat his massive stack of cheese bread. “Anyone else been told not to go to grandpa's house for, like, _ever_?”

“You're right” Miyako snapped her fingers, “Maybe her and grandpa got back together!”

Akira rolled his eyes around, rubbing the scar across his cheek. He always did that when he was nervous. “...Maybe we should ask him?”

“Why not?” Kamon agreed, “Our parents said to stay away but I don't do any sports so I only get to see grandpa like one day out of the week if we go to dinner night. I should be able to visit.”

Kairi pouted, “You just don't care if you get in trouble!”

Kamon looked off out the window, his blue eyes half closed. “...I respect my parents a lot, dummy. Just...grandpapa's always been alone.”

They all fell silent to that. Miyako pondered if they were just dumb and overthinking this. Alas, it was true. Grandpa Nelly lived all by himself...she tried to go over and be with him as long as possible but she did always wonder 'why?'. Resolved, she nodded. “Yea, we should go over and check things out.”

Aurelia raised a brow at Kamon, “I guess you're ditching me, huh?”

“You can always come. Or just go and see if my mom needs any help with filing at Ai until dinner” he shrugged.

“Yea. I feel like this is something you guys will have to deal with...I shouldn't intrude” she remarked. “I'll see you when you get back.”

He nodded and they all paid their tabs, exiting 'The Wall'. People around them kind of stared...once Miyako had heard a couple of busybody housewives whisper degradingly that their parents were 'horrendously negligent'. Why? Because they were allowed to walk around? Plenty of other children walked around without supervision. Mineral wasn't really known for it's violence, after all. Another time she heard them whisper that the children from their family always seemed 'severely mature too early'. Miyako had never noticed...but figured that on the whole perhaps they just went through a lot more stuff. No one had time for them to be immature...

Walking into the Yagami farm after Kairi went and asked his mother if he could take Bethany out for a few, they weren't surprised to find their grandfather working in the field as usual. What was surprising was the woman sitting on the porch, watching him...

“Grandpa! Grandpa!” Bethany called, delighted, scurrying towards him.

Nelly's eyes widened as he looked up from where he was watering. Clearly startled, he set the pail down and walked towards them, kneeling to accept Bethany's zealous embrace. “Hello, beautiful...”

They all gathered before him and he stared at them blankly, Bethany still in his arms. “...Well, um, I'm glad to see you all have communed for some reason but to what do I owe this visit?”

“Just checking on you” Miyako nodded.

He smiled awkwardly, shifting Bethany to his other arm. “Well, that's nice of you guys...uh, but I'm sure your parents didn't want you to come by...”

“Well, we're investigating too” Akira announced.

Kairi punched his arm, shushing him. Miyako rolled her eyes a bit and Kamon looked at his nails idly, “Word on the street is secret agent lady is here.”

“Word on the street, huh?” Nelly smirked. “...Well, it's true somewhat.”

Gazing off for a moment, he took a breath and waved them to follow him. Leading them towards the stoop, Miyako could see clearly that this was indeed Uncle Jyun, Uncle Kyo, and her mama's mother...

...Sort of?

The woman was astonished as Nelly cleared his throat. “...Elli, these are...a majority of our grandchildren. I hear you've had a few run-ins with Kamon but this is Jyun's son. Next in line here is Miyako, whom you saw yesterday at the karate meet. This is Akira, Hoshiko's baby. This is Kairi, Kyo's oldest child...and this special lady here is--”

“Bethany” she said with a soft smile, “You've grown quite a bit since I last saw you at the hospital.”

Bethany shyly buried her face into Nelly's shoulder and he blinked towards her slowly. “...Oh yea, that's right...”

Holding his hand out, Nelly said, “Kids, this is your mommy and daddy's mother, Elli...and, uh, if you love grandpa you'll feign ignorance that this ever happened with your parents.”

Elli smiled at them, standing and bowing. “...It's nice to finally be properly introduced to all of you. You're all beautiful...”

They bowed awkwardly, not really knowing how else to respond. It was still...weird. And somehow it seemed like it'd be inappropriate of them to ask if she was returning here as their grandpa's company in the current situation. Alas, folding her hands before her, their...grandmother tilted her head. “...Your parents always loved a good batch of chocolate chip cookies. Would you like some?”

“Oh, that's o--” Kamon started.

“Shut up” glared Kairi, muttering under his breath.

Elli's eyes widened and Nelly chuckled lightly.”Why don't you guys help me work while your grandmother does that, hmm?”

They nodded slowly...but Kamon gestured Miyako closer, whispering, “I'm not saying to go because you're the only girl or anything but as second oldest I think you'd be the best at getting some information out of her.”

Miyako nodded in agreement and pretended to excuse herself to the bathroom...once inside, she found the woman taking ingredients out of the cabinets, humming lightly. She seemed rather at home...but was that because grandpa hadn't changed anything since she lived there or because she was living there now?

Elli looked up and smiled at her. “Oh, did you need something, Miyako?”

“No, just...thought I'd see if you needed help.”

“Ha, your mother despised the kitchen, you know? I don't think she asked me to show her how to cook anything until she was...quite a bit older” Elli laughed softly, putting cups of flour into a large bowl. 

Miyako blinked. “...Mommy's cooking is pretty good, I wouldn't have known any different.”

“Mm, 'mommy'” Elli murmured. “...Your grandfather, he said that a 'majority' of you are here. Who else is missing?”

...Oh. Miyako pursed her lips and looked around, hoping Akira hadn't wandered in. “...Well, we have an older sister. Kaori...”

Elli started cracking eggs, frowning, probably noting the change in tone. “...And Kaori, she's...?”

“They sent her away to some school because she was crazy” Miyako murmured, “Did you see the cut on Akira's cheek? That's from her pushing him down the steps.”

The woman stared at her, blanched. “...Oh...”

“Mama said she might be back one day when they have her re...habil...tated but I dunno if I want that” Miyako admitted.

Elli seemed troubled, alas, visibly gulping as she rolled balls of cookies. “...I see.”

“...Um, grandmother?”

“...Yes?”

“Are you staying with grandpa forever?”

The woman stared at her with eyes that indeed reminded her of her mother's before smiling softly. “I doubt it, dear. I...I've sinned.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“I just lost my son...why...why can't I feel I lost him?”

Elli rested her cheek against her raised knees as she sat in bed, miserable. It wasn't as if she didn't feel he was gone, that she'd lost a part of herself. That made her weep...

But now, the cold had nauseatingly settled and it felt like she'd just lost a related acquaintance.

How horrible was that! Her baby child, an _acquaintance_? She should never be able to get over the loss, never! She was enraged with Nelly over keeping Kyo's illness from her, shaken when she accidentally met up with Jyun at the hospital near comatose from a bout of pneumonia. If anything happened to them, she'd never be able to get over it, she'd barely be able to move on. She most likely wouldn't.

Matthias...she could have saved Matthias and maybe forced her way to having a proper mother-son relationship. But as they left it, as that bastard made it, he was the child she bore and had ripped away. More so than...more so than _him_ , she lamented that. That wasn't how it was supposed to be.

She couldn't help a faint smile, hugging her knees tighter to her chest. Nelly was an absolute enigma to her somehow. How he went from completely ignoring her to giving her these subtle sweet gestures, she would never know. Her children, the ones she'd been able to raise contently, refused to even allow their own children to the house since she was there. But they came, wanted to see what the fuss was about, and Nelly allowed them to meet.

It was so surreal in a way. The little cookie exchange with Kamon and Kairi was so identical to Jyun and Kyo it shocked her. Save for those different colored eyes, they looked just like their fathers. Miyako...Miyako was an interesting little girl. Tomboyish to an extent, especially since she'd watched the girl demolish her entire rank-class at her meet, she still had this very darlingly feminine charm. Akira...Akira was a lot like his mother.

While she gave them sandwiches and cookies, she did take a little more time to note the cut Miyako mentioned. It wasn't a cut...but it definitely was a pretty tremendous scar. It seemed to have faded a little, just a miscolored scratch of flesh. He was quiet while the kids gushed over cookies and the likes, every now and then absently running his fingers over the healed gnash, a prelude to him talking. It bothered her when Miyako said she wasn't sure she wanted her oldest sister to return...but seeing Akira she might understand why.

...Was she...the cause?

She took a breath, stretching out on the bed on her stomach. She needed to leave this situation. It wasn't like she was allowed to get attached to all this anymore and she shouldn't. People would get hurt...

But...

One day, while gathering laundry, she entered Nelly's room...he was away somewhere, seeming to be off herding his cattle and whatnot. She just wanted it to be a little cleaner when he got back. Nelly did well, better than some, at keeping areas of the house clean. But like she found when she came to cook for Kyo while he was in the hospital, he definitely wasn't immaculate. At least he put his clothes in the hamper...

Well, almost all of it, she'd thought, picking up that plaid blue and white buttoned over shirt he wore all the time off his bed. The children had picked it out for him when they were little to give to him for his birthday. That it'd lasted this long was a bit of a miracle...

She'd...paused. There was a scent. No, not _a_ scent; _his_ scent. 

When they first were dating, Nelly smoked like a chimney and she wasn't having it. How Popuri allowed Koji to puff on those cigarettes with how sick he could get was beyond her but she was a lot less permissible. Nelly did quit, thankfully. Or so she assumed, she was sure he probably got in a cigarette every now and then. He smoked what him and Koji, in a disturbingly doting manner, called 'blacks'. It frustrated her because she couldn't really complain about the scent as a reason for him to quit, his brand smelled like spices. For a time, that was his scent and it was...infuriatingly nice.

He had a cologne that was so similar. Earthy and warm, it smelled a bit like that without the toxic nature of a cigarette. Breathing it softly in, she rasped. It was so intoxicating...

Ugh, she clenched eyes shut, her body growing so irritatingly aroused. He still looked so good too. She wished the serum hadn't been created, that they weren't frozen in time. Perhaps she wouldn't be so turned on if he was the old man he should be...

Though somehow she doubted it. 

Groaning despite herself, she'd grasped her breast, the heat rising in her torn body...had the door not slammed downstairs, signaling he'd come back earlier, she was pretty sure she would have gone and fantasized in his bed for a bit. If only he hadn't come in...or if...only he had.

Cringing, she snatched up her pillow and forced it over her face, screaming in frustration. How juvenile, Elli! And absolutely vile. How could you think about that with him? How could you _desire_ that with him?

“...Elli.”

Jolting, startled by his voice, she sat up and uncovered her face. Nelly was standing in the doorway, staring at her blankly with a trifle bit of bewilderment. “...Are you okay?”

“Fine. Just thinking.”

He pursed his lips and cleared his throat, “...Look, um...I don't know if there's a particular reason you're doing laundry and whatever, but don't think it's necessary.”

Elli hid a wince and smiled nervously, tucking her hair behind her ear, “I'm...I'm sorry. I'm already invading your space so I wanted to do something to make it easier for you. But...don't worry, I'm just considering my options and I'll be out of your hair soon.”

Nelly wasn't directly staring at her, more like over...he blinked and nodded once, exiting without a word. 

...Well, Elli, don't worry. You accomplished one thing in all this, something aside from the failure of not continuing to mourn your child or ruining the life of the man you love: ...He didn't desire you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

...F—k.

He was just...looking for his shoes. He'd misplaced them and had no idea where they could be. Usually they were where they should be: by the door. But he had been scrubbing them of the mud and set them somewhere he couldn't recall. He'd searched all the logical rooms so he was looking in the illogical ones...

She didn't lock the door, how was he supposed to know she was...

Well, Nelly, she was the _only other person here_ and unless you had a phantom shower, chances were she was _showering_ since the _water was on_ , you idiot.

She never noticed him, thankfully, else she would have noted he was ogling the hell out of her.

...Her hair had grown out a little, to her shoulders now. The locks were slicked back as she ran her fingers through, her eyes closed. His throat almost closed, noticing the little droplets sloshing down her body, rolling over the rosy buds of her...

_F—k._

He rushed out, his entire body hard and his mind in a state of complete disarray. That woman...that _woman_ wrecks your entire existence for God knows why and here you are, imagining all the things you wanted to do to her. Why would you want to do _anything_ to her? You shouldn't want to hear her voice again!

...She had...she had to go. She had to leave. If...if that just happened to accidentally occur again he knew he'd find himself in that shower with her.

Nelly grimaced, taking a breath. He'd...had sex since Eve. Just miscellaneous deeds here and there when the tension got to be too much for him to bear. They satisfied him enough or at least in the physical. But emotional intimacy...he...

...He missed that too. And he only realized it because...because she was here.

He couldn't...take this much longer. Everything about this was causing him to crack, to question all aspects of his life that he'd believed he'd grown immune to. Out of anything in this universe, he wanted to know...why it was he couldn't just wander into the shower with his wife? Sure, Elli used to turn him down all the damn time but he didn't have the option regardless now. Why?

Why did she have to do this?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_She'd just...needed an excuse. In reality the last thing in the universe she'd wanted was that crib. Having it had broken her heart so many times she'd had the servants place it in the basement. Gill was shipping those affects soon, his secretary informed him._

_The reason she went to Yagami Nelly's house that night was not for a crib. No, she needed an excuse to see him._

_Gill was away somewhere like he'd been through a majority of her pregnancy. Her driver had seemed reluctant to meet her request to drive them to Mineral but conceded with a little bit of pressure. No, she had to see him because everything about her life then was reminding her of how things changed. Gill hadn't spent a moment with her carrying his seed...all she could think of was Nelly's attention and affections. Before poor Matthias was even born she knew he'd never receive his father's attention but all she could remember was Nelly's wide grin holding Jyun for the first time, taking their baby with him everywhere to show off._

_She needed an excuse to see him, to remind her why this was necessary._

_It had been raining so thickly... the servant held the umbrella over her head, asking feverishly if she had a chill. She'd told him she was quite alright, walking up the familiar porch and ringing the doorbell._

_Her breath got taken away when Nelly answered, his shirt open and his pants not buttoned, sagging on his perfect hips. His hair was tousled nicely...and he looked initially annoyed but froze when he saw who was visiting. No, she hadn't had a chill. She hadn't expected him to answer the door half naked, it...certainly wasn't reminding her of any reason why she left this initially._

_Only capable of finding tart words, she remarked on his state of dress shortly. “...Do you usually answer the door like that now, Nelly? All undressed and unkempt?”_

_“...Well, it's my house, if you hadn't noticed. W-what do you want anyway? I don't know if you remember, but we're divorced and there's really no need for me to see you ever again.”_

_Jerk. How could she forget? Staring at him, she'd noticed he seemed a little frantic. It hadn't really hit her why yet, but...“Will you let me in so we can talk for a second? It's a little cool out here.”_

_Nelly had all the right and sense to tell her to go get back in the car if that were the case. He had no reason to permit her request. Alas, her ex-husband had backed up, annoyed and allowing her and the servant to enter. “Let's make this quick, I was a little busy before you got here.”_

_...Why was she here? “I want the crib.”_

_What? “Um, I know...I know you're not asking for my children's crib.”_

_Don't give me that. Please don't. “Yes.”_

_“You mean the crib I built for my first child? The one I put weeks into? The one all three of my children slept in? You want that for your child?”_

_“I'm sorry, those first few sentences got me. I think they're our children.” You...didn't make them on your own, at least. They were their..._

_“Could've damn fooled me.”_

_“You don't even understand, Nelly!” You don't. You don't understand that everything up until this point was to protect you. If you knew you wouldn't be able to bear it. If you thought all her pettiness was too much you'd be demolished by the truth, you and the children. It was easiest this way. Or so she thought. He'd rightfully argued and she was prepared to end it, to cut off this frivolous interaction because she'd recalled exactly why it came to be and would go back to the Tomoe mansion resolved._

_...Then she appeared._

_Nelly had still been yelling, unaware that whoever she was had appeared over his shoulder. It was like someone cut her legs from under her, the way her breath caught and her heart raced. She was a pretty young thing, platinum blonde and busty as Nelly probably preferred._

_...She'd been...wearing one of his shirts._

_The entire thing dawned on her hard, exactly why Nelly was half-dressed and impatient. The whole thing...it hurt. Even Nelly himself seemed terrified and actually bent to her fictional demand for the crib they'd raised three of their children in. Alas, that was to get rid of her and she wanted to know..._

_...Why? “WHO is that, Nelly?”_

_“No one...just...a friend.”_

_A friend? “A friend?A friend that's in o-- in your room, half-naked?”_

_How she'd caught herself, she'd never know. It came past her tongue so fast she had to almost bite her lip to forbid the word 'our' from escaping. There was no 'our' about it, those days were done. You know that Elli, you know that! Why? Why don't you say how happy you are for him? He finally had something to come home to possibly or at least proper attention! This had nothing to DO with you!_

_Envy...didn't start to describe what she felt. Possession...how do you possess something that doesn't belong to you? She tore it down. That girl could have been everything Nelly ever wanted and needed but she...she'd didn't..._

_Logic. She forced logic and sense into her being between that time and the event she knew the entire Yagami clan would be present at. In fact, she bestowed enough patience in herself to go over and properly apologize to him. She was going to give him back his crib and wish him and whoever she was the best. This was necessary, Elli, remember how necessary it is that you left._

_Nelly looked so warm and comfortable, the girl kissing him sweetly. Nelly...Nelly was irreplaceable yet he...he was replacing her?_

_“Get your hands off my husband!!”_

_...Get your hands off my husband. Nelly looked like if she'd thrown a wrecking ball at him he'd have been less astonished. Her replacement was humiliated, running off. Elli...hadn't cared at that moment, an emotion so unlike her it was troubling. No, all she could do was glare at him because for how necessary it was, how much she knew she'd had to do it, she hadn't moved on...and...and he was with some...some...little girl._

Elli swallowed, standing in the dark living room of the farmhouse, not precisely sure how she got there. It was all a giant cluster of discombobulated thoughts and here she was, standing over the couch where he lied, sleeping peacefully. The only light came from the moon shining through a seasonally inappropriate storm, adding a mystic glow to his bare skin. 

He...he could have moved on with that little girl. He had every right to...Elli breathed out softly, crawling and sitting on top of his crotch. Leaning over him, pressing her chest to his, she seethed internally. But that...little girl...what did she know about pleasing him?

Nelly's breathing instantly changed as she nipped at the tiniest little spot between where his ear and jaw line began. There were parts of his body that were so sensitive that she'd taken the time to discover. What did she know about such things? Did she take the time to find them?

He rasped as she reached under his shirt, touching his chest, suckling his earlobe gingerly. This wasn't...this wasn't a task for anyone. No random woman could...

Nelly came to, his dark eyes open, disoriented, “Wh...?”

His body became like icy stone, stiffly and quickly trying to sit up to force her away. No...she braced her arms around his head against the couch and kissing him hard. Perhaps they were all the same, the women he implemented for his needs...but maybe he...didn't recall that...she knew him best.

Naturally he tried to push away, grasping her shoulders tightly...his adamance only lasted a moment as she continued to kiss him hotly. His fingers slid under her arms, around her waist, pulling her closer before kissing back with blazing intensity. Beside herself, lost, she nibbled hard on his neck. Nelly rasped, his hands clumsily finding the ends to her nightgown, tugging it over her head. She arched into his touch, his hand grasping her breast, the other holding her thigh as he grinded his hips against her sex. 

Searching out blindly for the zipper to his pants after removing his shirt, she gave it a hard tug down and jerked him out, stroking him tenderly. He moaned into their impenetrable kiss, his cheeks flushed. Elli was relieved to find him erect...she whispered to him how she was wet, how much she needed...

Aggressively hugging her around her waist, he sat up and growled, almost ripping her panties off. He suckled at her skin, guided his shaft inside of her...

Nelly's eyes rolled back as they closed. She could only sob in ecstasy, burying her face against his the crook of his neck as she hugged his shoulders. He was saying something she couldn't discern, perhaps it was all just incoherence. All she could feel was his name rolling off her tongue in time with his thrusts. 

He was trembling, his voice escalating and sultry, “E...Elli...”

This was...this was the way it was supposed to feel, she trembled. Her mind...her mind was on Nelly whenever she engaged intimately with Gill because...because this was the way it was supposed to be. Moaning in tune with him, forgetting how it felt to trip over that edge...

Nelly screamed, jerking out of her quickly, just in time for his ejaculation...Elli stared, her heart stopping when his climax reminded her instantly...it was like a slap in the face and she almost vomited in horror. No...no, no, no!

Before she could react in disgust, dismay, Nelly threw her off of him, tripping backwards over the coffee table as he kept screaming. “Fuck! Fuck! _Fuck!_ ”

Elli shook as she watched him clench his head, sobbing out in trepidation and dismay. “ _Fuck!_ Why?! Why do you _do this_? Is this some fucking _game_ to you?! Do you even care a fucking _little_ what you're doing to me?! You-you _fucking bitch_! You left me! You left me cold and alone and you just come in when it's fucking convenient to you, when you _need_ something! If you were going to come and jump on my dick, why the hell did you leave me?! Why were you fucking with another man?! Why would you disown our children and me?! _Why_!?”

Almost teetering over, he started for the steps. “You have to leave. You need to get the fuck out of my life. You wanted out, you need to _stay out_. I tried. I tried to accept you as my divorced ex-wife, tried to integrate you back into our family but _I can't_. You have to go.”

“...Nelly” she whispered.

“Twelve years” he laughed bitterly, wheeling around to face her at the base of the steps, “For twelve years, you have absolutely tormented me whether you were here or not. I'm done with your games, Elli. You've done your task: you've made me completely irreparable. Good job. Get your stuff, I can't stand it for another second...”

...It...it was too much to take. That wasn't her goal. Her goal never was to ruin his life. Why did he believe that...? Didn't...didn't he realize how much she loved him? How much she still loved him? No...that she'd never stopped loving him. Her goal...her goal was nothing so cruel, she could never be that cruel to him. Pulling on her night shirt, she gave him a hopeless look. Damned if she did, damned if she didn't? It...it was never going to work at this rate. A lie or the truth, they'd both hurt him.

“Give me one more moment.”

Nelly paused his escape to his room. Giving her the darkest look she could ever imagine, he hissed: “No.”

“...I...I don't deserve another second. I don't deserve anything...but I want you to understand. I want you to know that none of this was...ever meant to leave you this way.”

His eyes were blazing. Part of her pleaded she stop, that this wasn't for anything but to keep from losing him. Like she wouldn't lose him when he figured out why...like he wouldn't hate her regardless. But...letting out a hard breath, she slowly walked upstairs, signaling him anxiously to follow. Somehow he did, standing in the doorway angrily as she went through her belongings. She pulled the damnation out of the metal box she hid deep beneath her possessions, unlocking the small barrier with a key she kept in the pocket on the side of an album. No one was supposed to know.

Nelly's brows were creased, still clearly enraged but definitely a bit of curiosity was nestled beneath his glare as she, defeated, handed him the aged photograph. Walking over and slumping on the bed, she awaited the questions she knew that followed. 

“...What is this? It's a picture of my dad, right?”

“Yes.”

Scowling, he shook his head slowly, “Okay...? Who's this chick wrapped around him...?”

“...My mother. I found it...in some of my mother's things.”

Nelly stared at the picture a moment longer before looking up at her questioningly. “...Okay.”

Pursing her lips, she twirled her finger, “...On the other side...there's writing.”

Turning it over, he read it... “October 1st, 1978...Mariko and Yagami Yamada...”

Nelly's face wasn't registering anything yet...he hadn't realized it. With a marked sulk, he leered, “So what? So our parents knew each other, what does that have to do with _anything_?”

“That date...is precisely nine months from my birthday, Nelly. And...you know...I...I never knew who my father was. Certainly I accepted Jyun as my surrogate father, but--”

...It registered. Nelly quickly held up his hands, his eyes widened with incredulity. “Hold the damn phone...do you... _honestly_ think...that my dad...could be _your_ dad?”

She could only look away as he barked out a laugh. “Are you _insane_? What the living fuck? Hate to break it to you but that is absolute _bullshit_. You'd want me to believe you ruined a thirty year marriage over some fucking coincidence like this?”

“Coincidence!” she snapped, rising to her feet, “You know how many times I wanted to write this off as a 'coincidence'?! The time period is _too_ perfect to be a coincidence--”

“My dad was with my mother around this same period. Are you trying to claim he cheated?” he countered sharply.

“Nelly--”

He stared at her like she was actually crazy... “...Look, if you are...legitimately _concerned_ that we're some fucked up incest case somehow, get over it. I'm going to take this to my dad tomorrow and have this cleared up so you can see how fucking stupid this is. You think you'll be able to _deal_ with that? That you, so you claim, wrecked our marriage over some dumbass theory you came up with?”

...Somehow she couldn't help her sad smile. “...No. But considering Kyo's bizarre health issues with his metabolism, Kaori's mental health, and Miyako's unusual size...if we found out it were the case, maybe it'd explain a lot of 'whys'.”

His eyes widened sharply and he gazed at her silently for a long time. Finally, he snarled. “Good night, Elli. Start packing your things.”

“Good night, Nelly.”

Yes...give her...give her closure. Deem her a monster one way or another...

But give her peace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Nelly...did you _really_ have sex with her?”

Yagami Koji glared at him irritably as Nelly slumped in, exhausted. If he thought he'd had a sleepless night before...he just ended up giving up around four, taking a long hot shower to try and get her scent off of him, and getting to work half-heartedly. She seemed so _sincere_...like she BELIEVED that this was a possibility. Ugh...

Scratching the hickeys that were probably a tip-off to his twin, he looked to the man drearily. “...She told me why we broke up last night.”

“And was that before or after the sex?”

“...After.”

Koji groaned, rolling his eyes as he poured two cups of coffee. “I figured this would happen. I hoped it wouldn't but I figured.”

Accepting the steaming mug gratefully, Nelly followed his brother to the man's living room. They sat on the couch in silence...Koji wasn't even asking. “...Don't you want to know her reason?”

“F—k if I care, Nelly. You shouldn't either, damn it.”

“I won't once I prove she's gone mad.”

Koji raised a brow at him and Nelly handed him the picture that had been left in his care. Taking it from him, his older twin gazed at it before he frowned. “...Is this dad?”

“Yep. That lady? That's Elli's mother. It was taken in 1978, it should've dissolved by now. But following the date on the back has led Elli to believe that we share a father. Y'know, since she didn't know her biological one and that picture was taken nine or ten months before her birthday.”

“...Eh?”

“Elli divorced me because _apparently_ she thinks I'm her brother.”

Naturally as twins, Nelly and Koji had been together from the very beginning, day one. Koji always remarked that he knew just about everything there was to know of Nelly and he'd reluctantly conceded that there was some truth to that. It just irked him because Koji was such an enigma...

Koji's reaction was a wide-eyed gaping moment of silence before blurting out, “That's preposterous!”

Nelly stared at him with a similar expression...preposterous? Where the hell did he dig that word up from? Koji didn't even _roll his eyes_. “...Koji, I _know_ you too. What the hell is that reaction?”

“Nothing!” he yelped, standing quickly and almost rushing into the kitchen.

WHAT? “Koji” he hissed, grabbing his brother's arm and whirling him around. “What is it? And don't you dare say 'nothing', you're acting funny!”

Koji groaned, his shoulders slouching as he looked...nervous, scratching his chin. “...Okay, dude...don't take this the wrong way but...I've...always _kind of_ thought that Elli looks...like she could definitely be related to us.”

Nelly gawked at his twin brother as the guy leaned against the counter, continuing to drink his coffee as if he hadn't said utter blasphemy. “...What are you _talking_ about? Elli doesn't look a thing like us!”

“Are you blind? I joked with all our other siblings all the time about how you were kind of narcissistic, marrying a woman that looks like a female us.”

Slamming his palms flat on the counter, he glowered at Koji sharply, “Koji, be serious.”

Koji sighed, “Dude, I'm being totally serious, believe it or not. I mean, I thought it was just a hella coincidence that she looked so much like us but this right here, providing a bit of evidence, that's...that's indeed pretty troubling.”

“We look like _mom_.”

“You're joking, right? We might have mom's colorings but we definitely look like dad, dummy.”

Nelly almost threw his cup at Koji in a fury. “You bastard! You're supposed to agree that this is the stupidest thing you've ever heard! Prick!”

“Chill” Koji held his hands up, “Here, we'll call our siblings here since they're conveniently all in town at the moment and we can have a brief meeting of the minds. Maybe I was the only one that seriously considered it.”

Huffing, Nelly grouchily collapsed on the couch, crossing his arms and sending his brother evil looks while he called their siblings. Seriously. Was every brown eyed brunette going to be their sister or brother? It was ludicrous and he knew he wasn't the only one that realized it.

Yagami Shin was the first to wander in, having been visiting his grandchildren Shen and Ai. Next to follow was their only sister, Izumi Jill, along with her accompanying twin, Yagami Tony. Last of the unit and last to arrive was their youngest brother, Yagami Shaun, there most likely out of boredom since his wife was away visiting relatives. Koji brought out coffee and tea, settling next to Shin as Nelly was quite pissed with him. Idiot bastard.

“So...why have we been called to meet today?” questioned Tony sarcastically, stirring cream into his coffee.

Taking a deep breath, Nelly glanced around to each of their faces... “Elli told me last night why she broke up with me.”

Similar to Koji's initial reaction, they beseeched him to not care. “No, this is important and why I'm going to beat Koji up once we settle this.”

Nelly once again picked up the picture and handed it first to Shin... their oldest brother frowned, “...Dad.”

“Yep.”

Koji glanced at them knowingly as they all leaned in to look at the picture. “That's dad with Elli's mother in 1978. The date on the back denotes about a nine or ten month difference between when Elli was born...so she broke up with him because _apparently_ she thinks she married her brother.”

...They all looked up simultaneously before all looking to Koji for a second...then back to him. The expressions on their faces were exactly like Koji's had been...and his stomach suddenly knotted. “Oh, _come on_!! It's not-it's not beginning to be possible!!”

“No joke, bro, Elli does have some...similar characteristics” Shaun drawled.

“Brown hair and brown eyes? Seriously?” Nelly retorted acerbically.

Tony cleared his throat, “Uh, well, I mean...if she dyed her hair red and put in green contacts there's enough facial similarities that I don't...think colors matter.”

Nelly couldn't help blanch. Jill smiled nervously, “I mean...perhaps we just...read too much into it. What do you think, Shin?”

Their oldest brother stared at the picture the longest...that dad probably was the one he recalled the best, having been raised by the man longer than any of them. Looking up with his blue eyes, a testament to their father, he smiled some. “...Let's go ask dad. Only he can really settle the validity of this matter.”

Sure enough, that was true. Nelly gulped hard and nodded. Yes, that's right. Yagami Yamada would know...

Nelly rode anxiously with Koji in the fellow's SUV. All of them decided to make the trek as 'emotional support'. Emotional support for _what_ though? This...this was stupid. They were all being ridiculous. How cruel could they be, even accrediting this...this ridiculous claim?

Yagami Yamada was old. There was no way the man should still have to work. If it were like the old days where people aged he'd probably barely be able to climb out of bed if he'd even have lived this long. But no, here was their father, looking like a man perhaps in his thirties, standing and going through papers in his massive suite office. It was a wonder he didn't own a hospital by now, he'd been a doctor forever. His blue eyes widened as they entered quietly in single file, taking seats where there was space and staring at him expectantly. Continuing to watch them for another minute without a word, he finally spoke.

“...Hello.”

“Hi” they all droned.

“...To what...do I owe this rather impromptu visit?” he asked next, walking over to sit on the edge of his wide desk.

Nelly cleared his throat, tapping his fingertips together. “I need you to clarify and prove something profoundly wrong and tell my siblings they're nuts.”

“...Okay.”

Leaning forward, he handed the picture to the only one that could prove this entire party, Elli as well, that they were absolutely ridiculous. He felt horrible enough with his ex-wife playing with him like this, he didn't need them getting him nervous over her sick reasoning.

Yamada stared with a stunned expression at the photograph before looking up slowly. “...Where'd you get this?”

“Elli...found it in her mother's effects. She told me last night after a...series of events that the reason she divorced me was because, going off the date scribbled on the back, you could...potentially...have fathered her. Which is silly, right?”

...Holy Christ, the look on his face.

Wordless for a long sickening second, Yamada stood and cleared his throat. “...Oh.”

“...Oh?” _Oh_?

Nelly launched to his feet, his stomach doing somersaults, frantic. “DAD, please, please, _please_ tell me there is absolutely NO chance that this is possible.”

Yamada grimaced and sat at his chair, staring at the picture before setting it on the table. Sitting up straight, he breathed out, “I...would like to say I...lived what I preach now my entire life, just straight and arrow loyalty. But...as you know, I...had been a bit of a promiscuous...”

He paused and Shaun intoned, “...Whore?”

Yamada sent him a look, drawling, “If...we want to go in that direction, I suppose I was kind of...a whore.”

“B-but I thought you were with MOM at this point!” Nelly protested.

Groaning, Yamada slouched, “I...was also a bit of a hothead. I...did break up with your mother for about a week or two after I found out she was engaged through an arranged marriage. And I...suppose...I made up for lost time. I...had no idea Mariko was Elli's mother, I'd known her for years.”

“Like... _known_ her?” Koji raised a brow.

Yamada flustered, “Yes...we were never committed but...”

“This doesn't seem like you at all, daddy, no matter what you say” scowled Jill.

“Y'know...I just fully realized that not one of us are actually...legitimate” Tony remarked, staring at him almost confused.

“... _Daddy_ ” Jill gasped, aghast.

He just turned red and blustered, “L-look, I don't want to say this is a hundred percent certain but-but I don't know if Mariko was sleeping around with a lot of guys either.”

“...Do...do you know...what you're _saying_...?”

They all turned to him, surprised. He'd been shrinking away, taking all this toxic knowledge in slowly and felt like he was dying. His heart was impeding on ever other function of his body, all he could feel was pulsations. Koji stood, alarmed. “Nelly, calm down...”

“Don't you fucking tell me to calm down!” he screeched, backing away, “Do you KNOW what you're saying!? You're saying that for the last three decades I have been married and sleeping with my _sister_!”

What damn soap opera did he just walk into? This didn't happen to people. This wasn't supposed to _happen_ to people! He would shake his head in shock, reading headlines like 'woman finds out her husband is her father' or 'man finds out wife is his daughter' in the news. Oh thank God, she wasn't his mother, just his _sister_. No, no, that wasn't too bad, they just shared the same genes somehow.

Shit, she was-she was right. NOTHING about Kyo's metabolism problem had made sense, absolutely nothing. Then it passes on to _his_ son and no one knew why! And why else would Kaori be that unruly, he'd managed to screw up his entire gene pool!

“Nerimaru” Yamada said soothingly, “It's...it'll be easy to solve this. Just tell Elli to come in and we'll have a quick DNA test. It won't even take twenty minutes and everything will be back in order.”

He gaped, pale and sweaty, at him. He...he didn't wanna _know_. He didn't want to know that he'd been fantasizing about and having children with his damn _sister_. It would be like him having never meeting Jill and shacking up with her, it made him _sick_!

Covering his mouth, he heaved hard, almost throwing up but managing to keep it down. Trembling, he shakily grasped for something, for some kind of support. Koji helped him sit, frowning, “...Nelly, relax. This...this isn't your fault.”

“Y-yea!” insisted Shaun, “And really, she'd...she'd only be your half-sister if this is true, that's not as bad.”

Nelly gave him a fiery look and Koji groaned, “Not...helping, Shaun.”

Yea, sure. Oh, just his _half-sister_ , that was totally legit, man. Koji awkwardly petted his hair before glancing towards Shin. “You...think you can contact Elli? Tell her to come here.”

Their oldest brother nodded and walked out of the room. Yamada quickly left and returned with a whole system of technology apparently for this type of thing. It felt like ages as every possibility played out in his head, every moment and concept that had occurred coming to him with new and disturbing meaning. When Elli walked in, he was a second from fainting.

“...Oh Nelly...” she rasped.

It made...it made so much more sense. At this moment, with what he knew, he couldn't look at her either. Huh, solved absolutely everything and yet it made him feel even sicker than before. 

Talk about awkward circumstances...Yamada nervously took a mouth swab from Elli before doing his own, settling the samples into the machine and pressing some buttons. He leaned back, reporting that they'd have to wait a few...in some kind of horrific way it was like waiting for a pregnancy test.

Standing to pace hectically every few minutes, all he could imagine was what would he tell their kids? 'Oh yea, daddy just kind of procreated with his sister. No, no, don't be silly, not on _purpose_ but you'll recognize your genetics might a bit of a cesspool now...'. Pausing, he looked to Elli who seemed less nervous than he was...

How? How are you not nervous to find out whether or not your _husband_ is a close blood relative? Was this more common than he thought? Did this stuff happen to actual people frequently? He was about to crumble over and _die_ , how could she be patient?

...Duh. Because she'd been living with the knowledge a lot longer than you have.

_How?_

Inhaling when the bells chimed, Nelly looked towards his father helplessly. This was it. This was the answer...he needed to know, he had to know. This wasn't logical, this wasn't supposed to be even slightly plausible.

Yamada stared at the screen, his blue eyes...shocked. No, no, no, Nelly sobbed in his head. He couldn't...he couldn't live with this _either_.

“...It's...inconclusive?”

They all stared at him, confused. “...What does that mean?” Koji dared to ask.

“...That means we'll...have to try a more conclusive test than this one, I suppose” Yamada rubbed his chin, “Which...is odd, this thing usually is very efficient. It must have found...oddities.”

No...

Their father looked towards Elli anxiously. “We'll...we'll have to do a blood test, Elli. It will take a bit longer but it should definitely not come back inconclusive.”

_No..._

“Yes...” Elli murmured.

No! “A-ah, Nell!” Koji yelped.

He had to pass out. If his body took one more strain he might've had a heart attack and died. This is what he wanted though, wasn't it? He wanted to know exactly why his wife would ruin their marriage and here he got his answer...and he wanted to disappear more than he ever did not knowing.

Well fuck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End Note:

Um, da faq?

Truth be told, I played with this idea for a bit. Back in the HM64/BTN days I remember treading the forums and would look at posts about least favorite bachelorettes. One thing I commonly saw with Elli was the fact that it looked like her and the farmer could be siblings. I thought, that's kind of silly, but there are similarities...

For realism, this...isn't a realistic fiction under a lot of circumstances. However, I was relieved to find in writing stories that implemented this dramatic set of conditions. In my Senior Seminar, I took a course about William Faulkner and we read 'Absalom, Absalom!' which did indeed delve into this idea a bit. And just recently I saw a news article on tumblr about a 'daughter finding out she married her father'.

It's absolutely horrifying in a way...and you know, the probability for it is probably pretty low. Alas, the Yagami are all about bending probability. And I hope that a lot of Elli's interactions are indeed resolved now. Now the true answer is...how will it work out?

A LOT of references to past stories here. The proposal was from Step Towards the Future, Elli's outbursts were from Lessons in Life...only new flashback is the one of the wedding. Ah yes, and if you're like, is this not incest enough, Jyun is Elli's grandfather? What is this, the Terminator? I THINK it was This Love but Jyun reported that he was named after his (step)grandfather. Oh yea, also, remember in Lessons in Life, Kaori attacked Akira and that's where this scar came from.

See you soon.


	26. Nelly/Elli Resolution: Chapter 3, Answers

**Author's Note** : Not the last chapter! Chapter 4 is definitely the conclusion though. As requested by... tons of people over the years, I have written up a family tree of the entire Yagami family. Hopefully you can read my chicken scratch but you'll be able to find it on my tumblr kazeblanca (dot) tumblr (dot) come as well as my blog, hmaucrossovers (dot) blogspot (dot) com.

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Nerimaru...you should eat something.”

Elli stared, exasperated, at Yagami Nerimaru. The man was sitting in the same recliner he had been sitting in for the last five days. Sure, he went to the bathroom as normal and showered but that was apparently just so he could cry out as loud as he wanted to. She kind of thought he should know she noticed though...

His face was haggard, holding a bottle of whiskey as he stared straight forward into nothingness. That's how his expression had been set this entire time: shocked. Why she thought he'd take this better, she'd never know, but this was silly...

“Nelly, you can't just _drink_. You need to actually consume something” Elli tried again.

“Who says?” he slurred.

“ _Common sense_.”

Nelly's head slouched, pinning her with a tepid look before taking a long swig, “Well, common sense says it's illogical I married my sister but, well, here we are.”

Elli groaned, kneeling before him. “...Do you wish I'd never told you?”

“That...is a very difficult question” Nelly droned, swinging his arm out in a flourishing gesture, a little of the liquor spilling, “Well, I coulda drowned in absolute bitterness or drown in the sorrow that my sibling has mothered three of my kids. Choicez, choicez...”

Pouting, she shook her head, “Nelly--”

“I mean, hey, in biblical way this works...”

“Stop being silly” she grumbled, standing and setting a plate of food in front of him, “Nelly...I never meant for this to bother to you.”

Nelly snorted loudly, picking up his chopsticks and pushing the noodles around. “Yea, I guess I should be sunshine.”

Before she could respond, there was a knock at the door. With a deep breath, she walked over to answer. For the last few days she'd been concerned that their kids would come over. They'd decided at least they be kept in the dark until they got the results. Nelly had said that if they knew they...they wouldn't make it. They'd probably flip out and be useless to society...well, apparently, if their father was any clue.

Elli was relieved to see it was Yamada...and less relieved to see Dana. How would that go? 'Oh, I suspect I'm your husband's love child and I married your son'. Smiling awkwardly, she opened the door. They both were on the other side, sullen expressions on their faces. Uh oh. 

“U-uh, hello! You-you've come to see Nelly?”

Dana took a deep breath...and grasped Elli's hands. “No...I've come to apologize for my husband being a _damn manwhore_.”

“WAS a damn manwhore...” Yamada muttered.

Elli squeaked, confused. “O-oh no, this-this isn't anyone's fault at all, I don't think. I-I should apologize to you, I...I handled this completely inappropriately. All the turmoil I put Nelly through, I...I should have actually told him as soon as I found out...”

Yamada stared absently at Nelly as the guy took whiskey down the hatch rather liberally, belching loudly...before started to sob. “...I don't...believe in dishonesty in a marriage, Elli. However, this particular case it may have been warranted.”

“Yes, we understand the gesture” grunted Dana, stalking over and snatching the bottle from her son. “Will you get a grip?”

“Oh, did _you_ marry _your_ brother?!” he snapped...before his face melted into absolute drunken horror, “Oh my God, please tell me dad's not your brother!”

Dana just stared at her son as he wept, “I've married my sister AND my cousin?! Or, oh my God, is she like my niece?!”

Elli stroked her tight brow as Yamada gaped some, wide-eyed. “He's...been drinking quite a bit.”

Nelly wailed as Dana grasped his ear, leering at him, “Your father is _not_ my brother, you dolt!”

“Psh, I didn't think my wife was my sister but apparently I woulda lost _that_ bet!”

Yamada groaned, shaking his head. “Nerimaru, we don't _know_ if I'm Elli's father yet. The results have to come in.”

“The results don't NEED to come in! The first machine told us the answer!” Nelly stood to pace, “Our DNA is so similar the machine was confused!”

“There could be _tons_ of reasons for that” Yamada scolded, “It might not be desirable but you both could just share a common ancestor from centuries ago. That's still better than a close blood relation.”

Nelly wasn't hearing it...and who could blame him? Elli kneaded her hands and saw them out when they realized their son wasn't in any place to listen to reason. As far as he was concerned reason went out the window when it became a possibility they were more than ex-husband and wife.

Elli cleaned the kitchen, dazed. After all these years, he knew. It still hit her hard that they shared something again: absolute dismay. Swallowing, she glanced at him, perhaps thankful he hadn't noticed and questioned the most troubling reason she'd never told him. Well, aside from his fleeting sanity.

Underhandedly she'd slipped a sleeping pill, a low dosage considering that he had a majority liquor in his system, into his food and she was relieved when he finally tuckered out. Helping him upstairs, she settled him into his bed, tucking the covers up to his chin. His brown eyes were half closed and starting to shut as Elli started to walk away.

...He grasped her wrist. “Ell...it just...kind of hit me...you knew...knew about this all along, right?”

… “Yes.”

Nelly stared at her, bewildered. “...Then why were you...coming onto me like that?”

Her pulse raced as she bit her lower lip, her cheeks growing hot. “Please...please don't ask me that...”

No, he wasn't going to let it go. Sitting up, he glowered sleepily, “Elli, answer me. If you thought we're brother and sister, why would you...have sex with me? I mean, it's...it's weird...”

Tears welling in her eyes, hurt over that, she whispered, “Good-good night, Nelly.”

Rushing out before he did come to a total realization, she went into Hoshiko's bedroom and slammed the door. She climbed into bed, finally yielding to her own bit of weeping. Figured...they finally had something together, that horror that this was some twisted affair they had.

...Soon, she'd lose that too. And then she'd have lost everything. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_“Hi, puffin!”_

_“Hi, mom. Hi, dad.”_

_Shimizu Hoshiko smiled broadly, sitting at a table in an empty room, across from Kaori. Julius smiled excitably...it had been a long time. They'd talked to her on the phone, of course, but the school had discouraged visits._

_At ten-years-old, she looked a lot different than that seven-year-old that entered. Calm and collected, she sat there with her hands folded before her. Her purple hair was still cut flat across her forehead, long down her back. She was becoming their little lady..._

_If...if they wanted, the doctors had said, they could take her home._

_Kaori looked around slowly before smiling, twiddling her fingers. “Um, I guess Miyako and Akira didn't come...”_

_Hoshiko winced. The two had refused everything to do with this and the few other visits they'd made. But that's just because all they remembered was the Kaori that was a terror. Now...now she could possibly be ready to rejoin them._

_“Well honey, I want to be honest with you...your brother and sister were a little afraid of you. But...your doctors said you could come home...but! ...Only if you're ready.”_

_Bowing her head, their poor little girl mumbled, “...I...I don't want them to be afraid of me.”_

_They exchanged a quick look before Hoshiko smiled, spreading her arms for a hug. Kaori wandered into them, sniveling. Looking to Julius who had gone quiet for a moment, she sighed heavily. Okay...time...to have a chat._

“Can I move in with Kairi?”

“And I can move in with Auntie Roomi and Uncle Jyun?”

“No one's moving out!”

Hoshiko sulked at her children, sitting together for dinner at the table. Miyako and Akira reacted like she hoped they wouldn't but she should've known better. “Guys, really...she's changed. If you went and saw her today you'd feel differently, I know you would!”

They just silently ate their food. Julius shot her a soft expression as she felt irritated tears pull at her eyes. Okay, she understood. How traumatizing was that for her poor baby to be pushed down the steps? Not to mention that scar was still on his face, reminding him everyday. It'd been enough to knock him unconscious and Hoshiko knew that with a different angle it might've killed him. But...but she was still their child. She still wanted them all to be a family.

...She felt this would have been a good time to ask her father for reassurance or advice. Alas, he had bigger issues on his plate with their mother deciding just to spontaneously move back in with him. Pursing her lips, she shook her head rapidly, standing. “I'm going to go lie down.”

“Kitten--” Julius started.

She...hadn't wanted to hear it. Everyone about the family lately was a mess. Oh, yea, _lately_. More like every day. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_“...I...I didn't mean to upset mama, daddy” Akira whispered, rubbing his face._

_Miyako gazed into her lap and nodded. No, that wasn't what they were trying to do. Just they had asked them and her honest opinion was she didn't...want Kaori to come back._

_She saw pictures when she was a baby. Kaori seemed just like a normal older sibling and in bits and pieces of her memory she could recall them playing together. But that...that was like a small picture off in the corner of the larger screen. They had fixed Kaori once but for whatever reason she demanded to unfix it. That unfixed Kaori pulled her hair, punched her, spat at her. That unfixed Kaori had dragged Akira, kicking and screaming, out of his room where he was just playing with their cousin Kairi and threw him down that long flight of stairs. Apparently she was upset he ate the last piece of key lime pie. In which he hadn't...that'd been Miyako._

_It was the unfixed Kaori that was the problem. They'd claimed to have fixed her once but it didn't count if she could be unfixed again._

_Their daddy stared at them for a moment before smiling, reaching out and patting their heads. “I know you didn't. And I know why you're scared. Daddy's scared too, actually. But your mama knows just as well as we do what Kaori's capable of yet she wants to give her another chance because she loves her. Your mommy loves all of you and as a mommy, she'd never give up on any of you either.”_

_They looked up at him, perhaps surprised. Yes...they'd given up on Kaori. It felt like for good reason but mommy hadn't. Biting her lip, she exchanged a look with Akira who glanced miserably back._

“Oh, hello, Miyako! Hello, Akira!”

“Hello...”

Miyako blinked at their...grandmother. The woman said there was some sin or something so she couldn't stay forever. Apparently there wasn't enough that she leave too soon though, she was still here. Looking around, standing on the porch, Miyako murmured, “Is grandpa here?”

“Oh, uh, yes...but um, he's...he's not feeling too well right now--” she stammered.

“No! Let them in!”

Miyako frowned, knowing that boisterous voice was when grandpa got too much beer in his system. Their grandmother groaned and sulked, opening the door a bit. “Um, come in. I'll...I'll make cocoa...”

They simply nodded, entering the farmhouse and instantly staring at their grandfather, sitting in the chair like an image of an old man from a time gone by. He had a blanket over his legs and he had a scruffy face, holding a mug of who knows what...setting it down, he spread his arms out, gesturing them closer. “Come, my miraculously healthy grandchildren.”

Miyako pouted, going over to humor him. “Grandpa, are you drinking?”

“You smell like medicine...” Akira remarked.

Elli sulked, entering the room with two steaming mugs, “ _Nelly_ , why don't you go take a nice cold shower and have a cup of coffee since our _grandchildren_ are here?”

He stood, wobbly, and swayed towards the steps without complaint. Weird...Miyako and Akira sat on the couch, taking the cups and thanking their grandmother for the beverage. The woman sat across from them and smiled with a sort of forced brightness. Miyako didn't feel it was because she didn't want to see them but because they came to see them while their grandpa was acting funny. Well, they'd wanted to ask him something but...

“Grandmother...remember I told you about Kaori?”

The woman's brown eyes widened a bit, surprised. “Why, yes I do, dear. What about her?”

Akira anxiously stroked his scar, “M-mama and daddy want her to come home...and we...we don't. But...but we also made mama cry because we don't want her to come home.”

Miyako nodded solemnly in agreement. Grandpa would know the right thing to say...or he usually did. Right now it seemed a little questionable...

Their grandmother folded her fingers together and smiled gently, “...What do you guys think of your Uncle Kyo and Uncle Jyun?”

Eh? “Uncle Jyun and Uncle Kyo are the best” Miyako replied, shaking her head. What?

Akira nodded in confirmation and her smile warmed more. “I'm glad. You know, when they were your ages, they used to tease your mama so badly. First because she was a girl and second because she looked a bit different from other girls. She was upset with them for a very long time.”

Miyako frowned, surprised. “...Are you sure? Mama works with Uncle Jyun and everything everyday now.”

“Oh, I'm sure” she chuckled, picking up her own tea cup, “She wanted absolutely nothing to do with any of us for some time. Something changed. Your uncles apologized and your mommy forgave them for being so mean to her.”

...Oh.

“It must've been so scary, putting up with your older sister's problems. I can only imagine how frightened you were” Elli murmured, “And no one should tell you it'll be an easy thing to get over. You remember her that way more than anything, don't you?”

Bowing their heads, they nodded numbly. Akira looked up, his eyes full of fear. “But they say she's better, grandma, and she was better before. Then she stopped being better and that's...that's when she...”

He trailed off, once again bowing his head, and going to his traditional idle motion. She sighed out softly, “It's still scary, isn't it?”

Before they could respond, Nelly wandered back down the steps. He seemed a bit rejuvenated. Still pretty ragged and like the second they'd leave he'd return to his old drunken state. However, for now, he wandered into the kitchen and returned with a cup of black coffee. Sinking down on the opposite end of the couch away from grandma, he sipped the scalding liquid gingerly. “Alrighty, what have I missed?”

“Well...the children are troubled because their mommy and daddy want to bring Kaori home since apparently the doctors say she's better. They've told me that Kaori's been 'better' before and that was also before she injured Akira” Elli explained carefully.

Nelly grimaced and nodded slowly. Opening his eyes, he stared at them a bit...sadly? What was going on with him? Taking a breath, he set his mug down on the coffee table and cleared his throat. “You're right. They thought that Kaori was...well, nicer and thought they didn't have to worry about her problems. But then all she did after was get worse. Grandpa wants you to know this though: mommy and daddy didn't know that you'd get hurt. They would never put any of you in harms way and I know if there were a way to prevent it they would have.”

“...Sure.”

“Really” he insisted, “I know that if Kaori shows even a single sign of acting like she did before, your mommy and daddy would put her back there for both hers and you guy's safety. But Kaori can't stay there forever. I bet she wants to come home too and not to terrorize you both.”

...That seemed hard to call. Miyako looked up glumly, mumbling, “If she is mean, can we live you, grandpa?”

“...Sure, Button. Grandpapa's house is always open to all of you, regardless.”

Akira didn't have much more to say, standing and thanking their grandma for the cocoa before they both exited the house to return home. Miyako admittedly didn't feel a bit better but realized that their grandpa had a lot of power alas this might be even beyond him.

Elli blew into her fist, stifling her tears, as Nelly buried his face in his hands before mumbling weakly:

“What the hell have we done...?”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

...DAMN.

Nelly stared, wide-eyed, at the ceiling of their bedroom. _Shit_!

Sitting up hard, pressing the back of his hand to his sweaty forehead, he let out a broken breath. Why in the...?

Once upon a time, he would have accepted that...after that time, he would have been absolutely enraged with himself and often was. Now...?

Why in the _hell_ was he fantasizing about his sister?

Covering his mouth, he rushed to his bathroom. Somehow he'd fought his queasiness well over this last week of sacrilege but finally he gave in and threw up. Funny he was sickened but had had the dream anyway. Or was it, in this case, a nightmare?

Panting, splashing his face and rinsing his mouth with water, he clenched his hands on the edge of the sink, sobbing. It was bad enough having to face his grandchildren, knowing that his granddaughter's problems could be because of this, this...indiscretion. Kyo and Kairi had to visit the store every other day to meet their immense appetites...

And here he was, still having sexual desires for his...sister...

Dropping to his haunches, almost falling to his knees, he laughed bitterly. Great, Nelly. Absolutely terrific. This solidified his belief that Elli should have never told him this, the fact that somewhere is the deepest portions of his psyche he'd still have sex with her. Freud would've had an absolute field day.

...And damned if she wouldn't let him.

_“What would you do if I found out that what I know is the truth...? Or if you knew how I felt? I feel you'd...you'd be utterly disgusted and hate me. That's...that's the way I feel...but...I can't leave you either. What's wrong with me...?”_

To think this is what she'd been talking about. Yea, he should be disgusted. He'd been appalled, remembering that she'd instigated that kiss in the hospital room, that romp on the couch. She'd known all along about this and yet she still...

With a deep inhale, he rose to his feet and stumbled out of the bathroom to fall face forward into his bed. It was kind of done after this, wasn't it? It wasn't exactly socially acceptable to have a relationship with one's sister and he could agree when he thought about it in regards to Jill. Alas, she was raised as his baby sister, Elli was just a 'surprise' ane-san. Oh Christ, he was her 'itoto'.

He couldn't hate her. They shared this disturbing lust for each other in spite of everything. 

...The simple fact of the matter was, when they knew a hundred percent they were related, they couldn't be together again. No, regardless of how much they loved each other they'd still have to face the knowledge of the trials their children went through because of this. They'd have to come to terms with the fact that their relationship...was under such circumstances. 

It was...like losing his wife again for the second time. Damn it...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“This stops here.”

Yagami Jyun appeared annoyed as the siblings sat in their favorite lunch spot, The Village, compiling conjectures. Hoshiko had been half-excited, half-exasperated, that her children had reluctantly agreed to Kaori coming home under the conditions that if she showed the slightest turn towards her former days she return. Her and Julius had been surprised they'd come to such a ultimatum. Lo and behold, Akira accidentally revealed that _grandma and grandpa_ helped them come to that point. Miyako hit him...and they quickly ran off to their rooms to avoid reprimand.

Kyo rubbed his brow, shaking his head. He'd admitted that Bethany had scurried up to him and asked if they could get more of grandma's cookies. Kyo had been confused as Kano had been touring Brazil for the last month so he'd be surprised if Bethany even remembered what her cookies tasted like. Come to find out she'd been taken on a cookie date to grandpa's house.

“Dad should've kicked her out a long time ago. I didn't want to force anything but it's too much. How can Uncle Koji or anyone allow this?” Jyun scowled.

“Anyone like us?” Hoshiko pursed her lips, “Papa and Uncle are close, of course, but if we expressed our concern enough he'd probably get the message...I don't think I want my kids over there getting cuddly with her.”

Jyun finished his coffee and scowled. “...Yea, let's...go deal with this.”

Paying their tab, they all drove home before gathering at the Yagami farmhouse. Something about it seemed awfully dead. No hands anywhere, the crops looked rather under nourished, and it just felt abandoned. Exchanging a look, they all nodded firmly and marched towards the door. 

Kyo frowned as there was the sound of yells on the other side of the door. They definitely could make out both of their parent's voices as they argued about something they couldn't discern. It took a super long time but finally their father opened the door slowly, poking his head out. He looked downright haggard and like he'd been drinking for days straight. 

“Dad, seriously?” Jyun demanded incredulously before he could say a word, grabbing the edge of the door to try to get it open.

Nelly leered, “Look, you lot, get lost until Saturday.”

“Saturday?” echoed Kyo, bewildered, “Why Saturday?”

“Don't worry about it.”

Hoshiko grabbed the door along with Jyun, getting a little annoyed with their father's almost masochist behavior. “We're _past_ worried, papa!”

Nelly glared, “How many times do I have to threaten to beat you guys before you start listening to me, damn it?”

“Um, Nelly...perhaps we...should tell them...”

They all looked up, a little shocked by their mother's voice somehow. She seemed meek, quiet, from the other side of the door. Tell them what...? They better not be telling them that they were back together or something ridiculous.

Their father glanced back at the woman apparently behind him before breathing out heavily, finally releasing his death grip on the entry and glowering at them almost woefully. “We have something to tell you lot...and you better damn sure not flip the hell out, I've had enough of that out of myself.”

What? Scowling as Nelly stepped back to allow them to enter, they gave their mother a look. She was nervously wringing her hands for some reason...

They sat on the couch side-by-side, Jyun crossing his arms as Kyo and Hoshiko sulked. “...What's going on? I hope it's not what I think it is.”

Nelly snorted, “Believe me, no one in the entire universe would have thought of this except apparently your uncles and aunt.”

Jyun cocked a brow, “...That still could be what we're thinking of.”

“Believe me, Jyun, you'll wish you nosy bunch wouldn't have even come here after this.”

Scoffing, Kyo glanced at his nails, remarking with a measured tone of sarcasm: “What? Was one of us adopted?”

“Yea, you'll wish that too.”

All their brows furrowed before Jyun grunted, glancing to Elli who was shyly sitting in the smaller recliner away from them. “Stop beating around the bush, dad. What's going on? We came to address _another_ problem.”

Nelly sat in the chair he'd been occupying, burying his face in his hands, “I _wish_ that was the problem...”

Their mother had the nerve to pout at him and it kind of pissed the three of them off...what an affectionate gesture! This ended now. “Dad--”

“Twelve years ago your mother came across a photo that seems to suggest that your grandfather, _my_ father, is also _her_ biological father.”

Jyun's mouth was still open from trying to comment on his father possibly involving himself with their mother again but didn't manage to fix it. Hoshiko and Kyo stared at the man as if he'd turned purple and told them he was plotting to take off into space. After several long uncomfortable moments of silence, Hoshiko managed to regain her composure.

“...What?”

Nelly sucked his lip for a moment before clapping his hands together. “We...took the trashy television style DNA test and it...seemed unable to figure out your mother's DNA so now we are awaiting the more detailed test to find out if...”

“...To find out if _our mother is your sister_?!” Kyo almost screamed.

“T-that is NOT what dad is saying, you baka!” Hoshiko stammered aggressively before looking to Nelly hopefully, “Right, papa?”

Nelly rubbed his brow, “...No, that's...precisely what I'm saying...”

Kyo almost flipped the table over jumping to his feet, clenching his head as if it were going to explode and he was trying to keep it all together. “What the-what the actual _f—k_?! How do you _marry_ your sister?!”

“Boy, I will beat you.”

“Oh _really, Uncle_ Nelly?!”

Hoshiko sobbed, “Shut UP, Kyo! Oh my God, why-what- _how_?!”

Nelly shifted uncomfortably, figuring he had to continue at this point. “Your...mother gathered when she found the evidence that our...shared genes may account for your health issues, Kyo, and...now it may account for Kaori's as well.”

Hoshiko blanched as Kyo fell hard, sitting up on the couch, wide-eyed. “...Because we're _incest born freaks_?”

“P-please, everyone calm down” Elli whispered.

“Calm down?! In some twisted back hick way my sister and brother just became my cousins too! Oh, and let's not forget my _mother_ is my _aunt_ and my _dad_ is my _uncle_!” Kyo exclaimed. “Why couldn't this have stayed about us yelling at you for hooking back up with...OH MY GOD, please tell me you have not hooked back up with mother!!”

“I have not hooked back up with your mother, _Kyo_ ” Nelly grumbled.

Feeling an intense migraine, he leered towards Jyun who just was kind of sitting there. “You're being awful quiet there, _sport_. Nothing to say to this?”

“...There's...really not a lot to say” Jyun intoned quietly.

“Are you kidding? There's _plenty_ to say but not enough time to say it all!” Kyo laughed humorlessly.

Hoshiko swallowed hard, “You...you think Kaori was affected by this? What about my other kids? Or Jyun or Kyo's...?”

Elli shook her head, “We don't know a hundred percent that we are related. This...this could possibly all be a massive misunderstanding and it'll all be cleared up tomorrow. Your father and I thought we'd hold off telling you until we got the results but...I suppose if...it does somehow end up being the case we're related it would have been a complete shock.”

“This is so not happening...” Kyo moaned.

Hoshiko mumbled lowly under her breath 'and there's no chance I'm adopted?'. Nelly just wanted to jump out of a window. It would be one thing if they were just childless and found this out. He could suffer with the madness alone. Alas, he had not only his own children involved in this but theirs as well. Despite how Kyo was taking it, he figured they were taking it well...

He looked up to his oldest child who was bizarrely mute on the subject. True enough, there should be no way anyone could take this quietly. Hoshiko even started to cry after a few minutes. Finally, as the other two numbed, probably sickened by everything to the point of no return, Jyun looked up and stared at them. There was a remarkably innocent expression on his face, almost doe-eyed, almost puzzled.

“What will you do if you are related? What...can be done?”

Taken aback, Nelly stared at him blankly for a moment. What? What will he do...?

“...I...I don't...I don't know yet” he found himself admitting, absolutely shocked.

Yea, okay, he'd been weeping and lamenting that this had happened for the last week. He had thought he had accepted this as what had occurred as all signs pointed towards it being the case. Alas, he hadn't actually truly _thought_ about it.

What on Earth could he really do? He couldn't undo marrying her or undo having his kids. He couldn't call 'redo' on his entire life, this catastrophe was it. And then...

Looking to Elli, the woman in a daze, he couldn't help but want to choke. He still loved her. One should love their sibling but not in the way he _loved_ her. He loved her as someone loved their soulmate. His damn soulmate was his fucking sister.

Not able to handle it, he quickly stood and clenched his head, feeling sick. “I...I need to go lie down.”

He escaped without waiting for a response. His kids came over here because they thought he was doing something absolutely detrimental to himself, being around her. In a lot of cases, they were right...just not for the reason they assumed.

He...still loved her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Well of course you do.”

“Somehow it pisses me off to hear you say that...”

Under most circumstances, Koji would have been right there with him through any of his more tumultuous experiences. This time, his twin must have been at an absolute loss because this was the first time in a week he'd been able to reach out to him. He'd explained, much like Jyun, that he just...didn't have a whole lot to say. 

Oh, except when Nelly said he still was in love with her.

Sitting outside of Koji's office building, they silently sipped coffee, their sober alternative to alcohol...Nelly gazed off into the distance on that Friday evening, the echo before the tide. In the pit of his stomach was an ache that couldn't be fixed by any alcohol or cigarette or even drug. The only thing right now he'd been able to get solace from was a cup of coffee with his brother.

Turning his cup in his grasp, Koji shook his head. “It's still downright traumatizing for me to think about, Nelly, so I can only imagine what you're going through. But, y'know, I didn't think you'd make it a day with Elli when you told me you were going to date her. She was like...a nurse and we tried to fit as many activities that could kill us into one night.”

“Yea...” Nelly smiled wistfully, “In all honesty, she wasn't...really my type.”

“Not initially. I think she was the thing you needed to calm you down, like Popuri had been to me. All those other women weren't good for you but...” Koji paused, taking a drink. His brown eyes closed a bit before shrugging. “Somehow I still feel irritation towards her because you've never been the bitter one out of us both, it was always...me. She brought that out of you and I didn't care for it much.”

Nelly groaned, rubbing his face before laughing absently, “I try to think that when I'm trying to talk myself out of this horrid love I still hold for her, that she'd done things to me emotionally that no one except maybe you has done. But in some twisted bought of fate, she does seem to be my soulmate that understands me a bit too much. Over the last week I could see clearly I probably wouldn't have made it long if she'd told me earlier. It would have destroyed our kids too...it's kind of like she'd been saying all along: she was protecting us by hurting us.”

“Mm...”

“We haven't...we haven't discussed what will happen when we find out for sure tomorrow. Do we...do we never associate again? Do we pretend we never knew each other? Does my whole...life become a lie?”

Koji scoffed, tossing the paper cup into a trashcan nearby, “Get real, Nelly. None of that will happen. If you find out she's your sister, you accept everything that happened for what it is. You fell in love with someone, you had a family. Whatever happens after that, those things won't change. And it most certainly will have everything to do with the aftermath.”

“...You're not saying we should...just continue on?” Nelly gaped in disbelief.

“You guys do what you want” Koji shook his head before giving him a smile, “In the end, all any of us want is what's best for you. And...if that takes wiping your entire existence and going off to live with her in some distant land, so be it. Or better yet, stay here and tell the judgmental people to 'f—k off'. It's your life, Nell. It may be a horrific thing, this finding out, but in the end you can just start over. Your kids will know more about their circumstances and they'll be able to move on as well. Think of this as...a clean slate.”

...A clean slate? How the hell could he think of finding out his wife is his sister as a 'clean slate'? A clean slate to go kill himself, sure.

With a deep sigh, he gazed up at the brightening moon. No...he knew exactly what Koji was speaking of. He was never able to move on after Elli had her 'affair'. He had been caught in this crossroads for far too long and even tomorrow when he found out she was his 'ane-san', well, at least that answered some things. Why he still loved her, he'd still yet to find out but...

Tomorrow was the rest of his life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Jyun, you know when we got married and you promised you'd talk to me when something's troubling you? Well, you're totally violating that agreement.”

Yagami Roomi scowled, watching her husband as he lied face down in their bed as he'd been doing for the last two days. Julius had called her fretfully, wondering what was wrong with his 'kitten' who was apparently doing the same thing along with sporadic sobbing. Gwen told her Kyo wouldn't come out of the basement...

Letting our a breath, she lied beside her husband and stared at him firmly. “I'll call your daddy, you.”

“No...” he droned into his pillow.

He looked up, a dazed expression on his face as he looked around. “...What day is it?”

“It's Friday.”

Groaning again, he just curled under the blanket, hiding. Roomi leered before shaking her head, starting to walk out and possibly call Nelly. This was silly...

She jolted, surprised, when Jyun reached out from under the blanket and grasped her hand. He hadn't surfaced, still buried beneath his solace. Cocking a brow, she was prepared to question his behavior once more...

“Roo...will you...always love me?”

“...What?” she rasped, kneeling and lifting up the edge so she was at least looking at his face. He seemed miserable... “Baby, I will love you forever. Why?”

“Promise?”

“Jyun...sweetie, what's going on?”

“...I'll tell you tomorrow.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yagami Nerimaru and Elli sat in the office in the hospital on the couch, side-by-side, in silence. Their children were sitting outside for the time being, not able to handle sitting in the presence of those that bore them. They told them both that, regardless, they'll love them as mother and father. That was...that was comforting. 

Elli squirmed a bit, looking to the bookcase Yamada kept before sighing. “Nelly...we...we don't have to know.”

“The hell we don't.”

“But-!” she blurted before biting her lip, gazing at her lap. “I just...I just don't...want to lose you again...”

She flinched up as if she expected him to recoil or declare her an abomination. Too bad they were both in the same boat. Exhaling, he softly, awkwardly, reached out and clenched her hand. Elli looked to him slowly, confused, and he forced a pretty tiny smile. “...You won't.”

Before she could respond, the door opened. They both stiffened and he was possessed to pull his hand away...but no, he'd...he'd be resolute. He'd...he'd find a way.

Yagami Yamada entered, followed by Jyun, Kyo, and Hoshiko. Their children didn't look like they'd slept in days, dazedly dropping onto the other couch. He'd...he'd make them understand too.

Their father held an envelope, still sealed with a stamp and mailing address on it. Clearing his throat, he looked around the room anxiously. He probably felt this was his fault somehow. If Nelly was a more conservative person, perhaps. But in reality, considering it over this week, he could possibly have his own 'illegitimate' kids floating around too. It was all a moot point now.

With a sigh, Yamada started to rip the packaging open. Nelly's heart was in his throat, throbbing, as Yamada pursed his lips, turning the paper to read.

His blue eyes widened for a moment...oh God.

“I'm...” he trailed off in the most critical moment.

“Dad” Nelly hissed, the anxiety almost making him black out. They couldn't see the damn paper!

Alas, the man looked up with a soft smile on his face. “Calm down. Elli, I'm not your father.”

...Eh? Elli's eyes were stretched, stunned. Admittedly even Nelly was a tad shocked. What? They weren't...? Then...?

“I chose an option for it to run your DNA through a database in case it turns up I'm not your father, Elli. Your father is, on my mother's side, first cousin twice removed. So...while you both are still ever so remotely related it's...not quite as undesirable as what we've been led to believe. It also explains the few similarities our blood had in common.”

Nelly gaped for a moment as his father gave him the paper to examine himself. Scanning it, it felt like he could have died of relief. Choking out a sob of joy, he buried his face in his hands and took a deep breath. Thank...thank God. Oh God...

Their kids were beside themselves, of course. He wouldn't think many wouldn't be absolutely relieved...until he noticed that Elli was absolutely quiet.

Looking to Elli, he was confused to find the woman...solemn. What? Did she want them to be related?? Before he could question, she looked to him and smiled softly. “...Thank goodness.”

Standing, she bowed and excused herself, leaving behind a very confused crowd. What the hell? Kyo sulked, “...I mean, yea, this still means me, Kairi, and Kaori are anomalies but, um, still awesome?”

Nelly gazed after her, the woman that wasn't his sister, thankfully. No, just...just the woman he loved. That's it.

...Elli.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

...It wasn't...it wasn't like she wanted Nelly to be her brother.

Elli cried quietly as she started to box up her things. No, that was the last thing on Earth she'd actually want. It wasn't about 'wanting', she'd just...she'd just _knew_ he was. When you _know_ something, you resolve yourself to do something about it.

However, when that something just became a falsehood, what do you do?

Now she had to look at the last almost twenty years of her life and see that she wasted every minute of it on something she didn't have to. Some minute part of her soul didn't resent the affair she had Gill...and she certainly didn't regret her Mathias except that he'd been born to die for something she'd never even wanted. She'd lost her children, her grandchildren, things she'd raised with every essence of her being...because she'd been _wrong_. She'd hurt the man she loved so deeply because she didn't even attempt to gain the evidence. All it took was a _week_ of him finding out to resolve it and she spent eighteen years being wrong.

Nelly...Nelly seemed to have resolved himself to stay beside her in that disproved belief. Now what? She'd been wrong regardless. He didn't have any reason to ever see her again. It was as she'd thought when she told herself he'd hate her, finding out she loved him in spite of the assumed blood relation:

She still had nothing.

“...Elli, what are you doing?”

She jumped, breathing out in surprise, when Nelly suddenly appeared behind her in the doorway. He had a bit of an exasperated expression...laughing shakily, she continued her task, folding her clothes. “Packing. Where are the children?”

“Off at this cafe they frequent to pretend none of this ever happened. Why are you packing?”

“I...I told you I'd leave, didn't I? Now that we have the answer, I don't have to stay here anymore and...and you can have your life back.”

Maybe you are my life. “Where...are you going?”

“I suppose I'll stay at the Inn until I can locate housing...I...I hope you don't mind but Mineral's always been my home and...and I'd at least like to stay here.”

...Then stay here. “I don't mind.”

Elli swallowed, closing her trunk, standing up straight with a forced smile. “W-well, thank you for allowing me to stay here. And I'm...I'm so sorry for all this. Once again, if only people talk to one another, ha...”

“...Why don't you just leave your stuff here?” Better yet, why don't you stay here?

“I...I suppose it'd be a little more convenient to take an overnight bag...only if you don't mind though!”

“...I don't.”

Nodding swiftly, she grabbed a small bag and packed some of her belongings. He didn't say much of anything, just watched her silently. For some reason she felt he wanted to say something but just couldn't. There was probably too much to say. He was probably glad this was all over and he could finally move on.

...Maybe...maybe she'd feel that someday too.

Forcing a weak smile, she quickly said 'good-bye' and started to rush past him. Good bye, again. The first time had been a mistake and because of it this was the true moment. Perhaps he'd have his pretty blonde back, the one that would learn to know him well as she did, and perhaps he'd have his happiness.

“...Elli.”

Elli stopped as his hand clenched her wrist, halting her. Shaking, she slowly looked over her shoulder. He was gazing away from her, his eyes soft, before he visibly swallowed.

“...I'll...I'll see you later. W-when you come back...for your things.”

Tearing up, trembling, she smiled warmly and nodded. “...Y-yes, I'll...I'll see you later, Nelly.”

At least she had that.


	27. Answers Epilogue

**Answers Epilogue**

**Author's Note:** OMG, it's been like a month but it's been a rough time. Lots of working, lots of drama, lots of...my baby nephew coughing on me and giving me the plague. But all that aside, here we are and here is the final chapter of this...larger chapter.

Ah yes, I had sort of thought about that but I did a “very” brief research and apparently it's not really substantial to test your sibling via yourself? Or something, DNA testing is not my strong point. But from what I did read it's best to have the father's DNA and I'm doubting that's a comfortable topic for Elli and Yamada. “Um, so, can I happen to have a strand of your hair for...reasons?” HOWEVER, I am also aware that by this point in time we should be able to test DNA via our cell phones but just for my sake. 

Uh, I can't say anything else. Enjoy? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Uh...I brought your vegetables, Elli.”

Yagami Nerimaru, otherwise known as Nelly amongst his closest family and friends, smiled awkwardly as he held a basket of crops from straight off the farm. At present he was standing in the doorway of a tiny cabin fever style house, something he probably would have stared at for a moment before walking away. This was where Elli decided to settle down.

It'd been four months since that entire debacle. Four long hard months of getting things more resolved and coming to further conclusions. Their children were still a little disturbed about the whole thing. Kyo so tactfully remarked that, well yea, he'd probably bail too.

Maybe that was still a little hard for him. But he knew that was only hard for him because it ended up they weren't directly related. Had it ended up the way she imagined, a good portion of him, even though he fancied he'd accept his fate, would want to run off to a sparsely populated island and hide in the hilltops as a hermit. So yea, still an understandable move on her part in some ways.

...Yea, just figures everything else spun off into beyond understanding. 

Elli took the basket from him, a bright smile on the woman's face. “Oh, perfect. I was going to start dinner soon. Do you want some coffee?”

“Oh, uh, I shouldn't...”

“I'll make you a healthy snack. I bet you haven't eaten anything today.”

It was a peculiar brand of dread that filled him. Mostly because he wasn't sure it was so much 'dread' as much as something he couldn't put his finger on. It was a similar feeling, whatever it was, as he nudged off his shoes in the doorway and wandered in behind her.

Sitting at one of the two chairs she had at the table, he scratched his cheek, observing her as she worked around the kitchen, humming. It was...not so much an accident as much as it was a bewildering confession.

He breathed in faintly as she settled a bowl of mountain stew, some spring rolls, and beer before him. She hated beer but she had beer there _just for him_. Oh, and a peep show too? All those suits of conservatism went out the window, it seemed. Elli never was very revealing...alas, in comparison, seeing bosom was kind of shocking. 

Perhaps he was just that arrogant but he got the idea that it was intentional. 

Taking the seat across from him, she folded her hands and blinked at him. Eating timidly, he squirmed a little. It wasn't so much that he was uncomfortable with _her_ , just what...

He polished off the bowl, the stew just as good as when she got him hooked on it early in their marriage as well as those addictive little rolls. It was an odd spread but it all came together with the beer. So yea, he was... satisfied. 

She took the dishes to the kitchen, returning to him as he almost sprinted to the door to get his shoes. “Oh wait! You haven't had your coffee...”

“I'm good, promise” he smiled quickly, trying to kneel and scoop up his shoes clumsily.

Elli pouted, walking up towards him rather firmly. He yelped for some unknown reason, backing up against the door as she pushed against him. No, no, he had to escape! Be strong!

She pursed her lips tighter, pressing her hand against his chest. “...Do you find me that unappealing, Nelly...?”

“W-what? U-nappealing has nothing to do with anything!” he blurted.

His throat almost clenched as she ran her finger down his chest. Staring up with those dark doe-like eyes, she couldn't have him more wrapped around her finger if she tried. 

Maybe a month and a half after everything, he was drinking with his brothers and soon found himself drunk as a fish. Koji, in his intoxicated twin chivalry, walked him home and everything before wandering off to go, reportedly, 'f—k Popuri senseless'. Well, sure, that sounded like a swell idea.

Why, he'd never know, but he stumbled out of the farmhouse to this same cabin. He'd knocked raucously, raising a sleeping Elli from her bed. The woman had been avoiding him, even getting the things she left behind while he was away. Well, most of the things she left behind. Either way, tipsy as hell and infatuated with his ex-wife, one thing led to another and here he was getting felt up by her.

It didn't _really_ make a whole lot of sense to him. Seemed as if all he needed was to blow up that massive barricade between them and she was coming onto him whenever she could. He groaned, closing his eyes as she nibbled at his neck. And be damned if he fought it, this was the third time this week.

...Why?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Elli...what in the living f—k has gotten into you?”

Nelly groaned, lying on his stomach across the bed, Elli panting, lying on her back, just a tiny bit of the sheet covering her body barely. Swallowing, she turned on her side and stared at him sleepily, pouting. “What do you mean?”

“I don't know, just strikes me as odd that you, who used to balk at us even getting touchy-feely, would completely instigate this sort of thing.”

Elli pinked, damned if it wasn't cute. Groaning once more, he sat up up on his elbows and glowered a bit. “Elli...look, I...I don't know how much of a good idea this is.”

She ran her hand down his back, almost seductively, and murmured, “Why?”

Yea, why, Nelly? He stared at her, wide-eyed, gaping for words that didn't exist before blushing himself. “It...just isn't.”

Hugging his waist, she yawned sleepily, “Well, tell me when you figure it out...”

Ready, prepared, to argue a bit more, to escape, he didn't appreciate just how much he'd missed being in a bed with his wife. He just...he knew he shouldn't? He'd asked himself 'was this too easy?'. Well, what precisely had been easy about any of this? For twelve years he'd battled bitterness, rage, and emptiness. Then for a few weeks he was horrified...now everything was kosher? No, he...he shouldn't be that capable.

But in the end, he slept over with her after she requested he stay for dinner. In the end? In the end he'd long figured out he'd love this woman eternally and he was just apprehensive for some reason. 

When she left after the results, he thought she'd come back for him. And...she did. What was his problem?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Jyun Kaoru Yagami!”

“Look woman, you're not my mother.”

Yagami Roomi glared daggers at her husband as he sat in his large office in Ai, clicking through images of models to prepare for the next issue. “So your father is sneaking around with your damn mother and you don't care?”

Jyun glanced up at the ceiling thoughtfully before shrugging some. It pissed her off! Jyun had been downright infuriated with his mother all this time. In turn, she herself couldn't get over the way Elli had treated her children and Nelly-papa. But after some strange turn of events, she'd last seen the man going over to the woman's house. First off, how could she BEGIN to come back to Mineral after all she did? Then for her ex to be going over there for, obviously, sex, it was absolute ludicrous! And under every other circumstance, Jyun would have gathered up his siblings and intervened. Alas, of the most extreme situation, he didn't even bat an eyelid?

“If YOU don't care about your father, Jyun, _I_ do! I'm going to call Nelly-papa and talk some effin' sense into him!” she hissed, starting to reach for her phone.

“Roo, relax” Jyun sighed heavily, standing and gazing down at her absently, “We...found out why exactly she broke up with our father recently.”

She recoiled, shocked. What? “And you didn't tell me?”

“It's...not something I felt comfortable sharing at the time.”

Propping her hands on her hips, she glowered at him. “I can't begin to imagine how it'd change all of your opinions of her. After everything? What could possibly change your mind?”

“Well...there was some...physical evidence that suggested her and dad might have been brother and sister...” he drawled, gazing off.

“... _What?_ ”

Jyun shook his head, dropping onto the couch, “She doesn't...or didn't know who her biological father was and she found some pictures in Grandma Mariko's belongings of her and Grandma Yamada. Apparently they'd...had some flings and one was well-timed around nine months from my mother's birth. So, somewhat understandably, she freaked the hell out and I guess it was downhill from there.”

Roomi just stared at him. What? “...I'm...guessing... and severely hoping by your attitude this wasn't the case.”

“No. They have some convoluted relation between them but certainly not one of brother and sister” he shook his head. “I mean...it's not a complete excuse for everything she's done but it's a pretty damn good one. It'd...kind of be like you marrying Julius.”

“OH MY GOD.”

He smirked as his tiny wife blanched. “Well, as much as you two despised each other initially, I doubt that would have been a concern.”

“Well...” she trailed, looking around momentarily, “I...did briefly consider suggesting a threesome with him and...”

“...And who? Certainly wasn't me.”

“Uh...maybe Hoshiko...”

Jyun just stared at her and she flustered, waving her hand. “Naturally, I figured it'd upset you so I didn't go through with it.”

“You...were going to have sex with my sister, is that what you're telling me at this second?”

“I'm sure she would have said 'no' anyway!”

“It doesn't matter, you would have had sex with my sister!!”

Roomi pouted, “I had sex with Kyo, that doesn't bother you.”

“Are you _kidding_? I cry every other day!”

Reaching out, he pulled the woman into his lap, kissing her forehead as she gave him a sulky expression. “Anyway, I...was going to tell you, if it turned out to be the case. Just so you'd know you married a freak.”

With a sigh, Roomi hugged his neck. “Jyun, I love you and while that'd be very odd, it wouldn't have stopped me. It's not like it'd actually change who you are. Same goes for Kyo or Hoshiko.”

“...I know. It still would have messed me up for a while though” he laughed wearily, “It kind of has regardless. I mean...it's easy to hate someone for what they did when you don't have any reasons. It's harder to hate the reasons but understand.”

“Mm” she cocked a brow, frowning, “...I know you love your mother. It was very endearing when I first met you that you and Kyo adored her so. But I also know how much all this hurt you guys and...I wouldn't fret on forgiving her right away.”

“I dunno...my dad certainly seems to have gotten there.”

It wasn't like he was spying on his father or anything, no. Just one night he happened to have been taking a walk with his wife and...saw his dad wandering into his mother's house. Oh, and when the lights went out after a while? 

Kind of shocking but...his dad had never gotten over her. In some ways it must have been an absolute relief knowing that something like that was the reason, considering. Did he think personally his mother had to implode all of their lives for it? ...Well, the jury was still kind of out emotionally in his case. While the results would have been less lengthy had it been this possible incest situation presented rather than the affair? Ugh.

What really upset him the most was the fact his mother had no place here anymore.

Seems that by Roomi's mandate, they were finished with kids so essentially she'd missed massive chunks of not only Kamon and Fujiwako's lives but Miyako, Akira, and Kairi's. Sure there was Bethany but those moments she'd wanted with her grandchildren? That wasn't gonna happen, most likely. Kamon was a few steps from hormonal puberty, Miyako was on her way to being a UFC fighter, and...she just wouldn't get that back.

Elli wasn't present at any of their weddings or, basically, their lives. Sure she'd met Roomi and Julius and actually hooked Kyo and Gwen up to begin with. But that was the step before Roomi and Gwen became Mrs. Yagami and Hoshiko accepted a husband into her life. When she left one of her kids was in a staged marriage, Hoshiko was only dating, and he was off in a damn foreign country. She returns and they were spouses with families. It'd be like him taking off for over a decade and coming back to reintegrate into Kamon's life. The boy could have any spans of lives he was living, there was no way for him to just fit back into that.

Townspeople were already whispering. They saw the same things they had seen: their mother denying her kids, their mother marrying another man, their mother moving on. Unless they revealed the circumstances, which was very unlikely, their mother was a villain. She left her family for a cushy rich life, betraying everything the town knew about her. He'd heard Doug had been ultra reluctant to let her stay in a room. The only reason she moved out as soon as she did was probably backlash. Manna, Sasha, Anna, those ladies were merciless.

So she missed out on the lives of her children, her grandchildren, and was hated by the town. Yagami Elli no longer had a proper place in this puzzle. That was aside from their inability to forgive her right away...

But the one person that deserved to hate her unconditionally was Yagami Nelly and their father was sleeping with her. While he realized what Roomi was saying, that he move at his own pace in coming to terms with this, it kind of left him there slack-jawed and stupid when his father, the man that had his heart ripped out, forgave her at the snap of a finger.

He'd...he'd try.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“What difference does that make?”

Yagami Kyo stared at his wife as she gave him a look. “If that was the man she was committed to then she should have been able to look past societal constructs and maintain this relationship.”

“Oh, okay, Gwen. In that case, allow me to go marry Hoshiko. Or hell, let me marry Jyun, that'll be delightful.”

Gwen sulked at him as he sat up in bed, rather restless. He had been pretty out of sorts for a while. He'd barely been able to keep his mind on teaching his classes lately and absentmindedly forgot to get Kairi from soccer today. Gwen finally forced his hand on that one and he admitted the whole affair. Leave it to his liberal wife though...

“You know it's different.”

“Do I? Hypothetically you're saying it'd be okay if Bethany and Kairi hooked up. Maybe I'm a biased incestophobe but I'd be a million percent against it, sorry.”

Gwen rolled her eyes, turning more onto her side to face him. “Kyo, as free-natured as I've become I also wouldn't be THAT supportive of such an affair. However, your father and mother were together for thirty years, you should be able to overlook some things.”

“Overlook _shafting your brother_?”

Cringing, he tugged the blanket up to his chin and leered at her. “Gwen, I'm going to lay the line down here: if in some ultra bizarre impossible set of circumstances you ended up being my sister, I will be mentally insane. Society would be incapable of handling me and I will need to be committed.”

“I'd still love you” she pouted, her eyes narrowing.

“Of course I'd _love_ you but if that were the case? Think I loved you a bit too much...” he drawled dryly.

Gwen grunted, “It wouldn't HURT anyone!”

“Of course it hurts someone! Hell, one of the reasons this was so damn tangible is because of Kairi and my freak appetite and Kaori's psychological issues! Your genes don't just say 'oh, that's weird, same DNA? Eh, we'll fix it', sometimes it's like 'what the f—k is this?'!” Kyo exclaimed, “Fine, if they got together knowing and everything, whatever. Kind of would freak me out but if that's their happiness, so be it. Just don't go around making kids.”

Gwen turned on her back, staring at the ceiling. “...You know, your mother's situation may be the reason we're together.”

“Como?”

“It wasn't like I could just leave you when you were so heartbroken. The things I preached couldn't allow such an idiosyncrasy” the blonde murmured, “Had you acted like a hard ass, my parents had come and told me to leave the situation so I would have been gone...”

“Wait, what?”

Pursing her lips, she shook her head, “I don't know where I'd be without you or my babies. I'm sure I'd be fine but I know it wouldn't be the same...”

His turn to lie on his side, he stared at her faintly. “...You know, you, uh, never told me your parents tried to split us up THAT early. I mean, damn.”

She laughed faintly, stroking her hair back, “Hard to believe they'd been so stubborn and crazy. I swear daddy would steal Kairi and Bethany in a second. I know mom would.”

Facing him, she whispered, “Don't think I'm saying it's a good thing. To the contrary, I couldn't stand how she kept hurting you. But...but I know it's different, she is your mother...”

“Yea...and believe it or not, I do understand where you're coming from” Kyo groaned softly, “Hearing stuff like that just reminds me how difficult your parents had been. All that stuff they did that could have hurt you, I just...”

“When you put it that way, I guess we both need to just accept it” Gwen smiled softly, kissing his nose, “They are...parents. They're also human...”

Kyo smiled as well, reaching out and stroking her cheek, “Yea, well, let's hope we don't end up _that_ human. It's not going to be easy forgiving her, I just...I just know I can now. And perhaps it's crazy of me but I'm...I'm happy Bethy got to enjoy her cookies. Deep down I want both of them to know the mama I knew.”

His wife gazed at him sleepily, “...It'll take time.”

“Yea.”

But, well, considering his dad was running around with her again after this short span of time...well, hell, maybe it should have been an easier bandwagon to jump onto.

...Maybe?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hoshiko moaned, grabbing Julius' ass as he grinded against her. Her husband hectically reached for the zipper to her skirt, groaning into her mouth. Clenching her eyes shut, Hoshiko almost cried as she shoved him away. Clothes came off, it'd be a sealed deal.

Julius panted, covering his mouth, his hair a mess now and his cheeks completely flushed. Rolling his red eyes upward, he mumbled, “...Can we _please_ toss the kids off on someone so we can have luscious amazing sex?”

She sent him a look as she buttoned her shirt, currently sitting on a couch in her office within Ai's headquarters. Also known as not a place they should be having sex.

“I mean, c'mon! You know your brother and my sister, they're probably sexing it up all the time!”

Hoshiko snorted, “I'm more than certain they are, baby, but that doesn't mean we should follow suit. But...”

Julius had hope written in his eyes as he leaned over to look her in the face, “ _But_...?”

“I suppose we should get in a little us time since Kaori will be home soon.”

“ _Grandma said that Uncle Kyo and Uncle Jyun were mean to you._ ”

It'd been...an odd statement. She hadn't really expected it, it caught her entirely off guard. Grandma?

_“She did?”_

_Miyako and Akira were eating dinner. It'd been a few days since they'd asked them about bringing Kaori home and Hoshiko had assumed it wouldn't be mentioned again. “Yea, she said you were mad at them for a long time. Were you?”_

_She exchanged a look with her husband. At first she didn't really know what the point of telling them that was. It didn't seem that necessary. It was so in the past, she almost could laugh at recalling it. Almost. But all the same, her relationship with her brothers now wasn't anything in the world she would give up. What was her mother doing...? “Well...yes, but that's the past. I love your uncles, you know that.”_

_Akira rubbed his scar and gave them an awkward fearful smile. “I...I don't know if...it'll be the past easy with Kaori but we...we can try.”_

_“As long as you PROMISE you'll send her back if she hasn't changed” Miyako tacked on anxiously._

She'd been so...speechless in a way. It wasn't the same and she knew it. Had Jyun or Kyo put her through the same torment Kaori had? Mental torment was horrid, just as physical was, but Kyo and Jyun had never physically dragged and thrown her down a flight of stairs, had they? It was hard to get over harsh words, words that were designed to hurt, but exactly how do you get over that sort of thing?But her babies said they would try...

Tearing up, she started to whimper for possibly the millionth time since they'd told them they'd accept Kaori coming back. Julius groaned and hugged her, kissing the top of her head. “Bunny, it'll be fine.”

“I know” Hoshiko laughed wearily, “I know...but, you know, for a brief second, I did want my mother's reason to be possible. At least it'd answer something, give reason to what happened to Kaori. But now there's really no reason and anything can happen. What if she does change again? What if she hurts Akira or Miyako again? I would be the cause.”

“Don't be ridiculous” Julius scoffed, leering at her, “...I don't know what happened to Kaori. We can't say for sure if she even means what she's saying, as hard as it is for me to say that as her daddy. But if poor Akira and Miyako think they can give it a go then we're going to try our damnedest too.”

Burying her face into his chest, she mumbled, “...I guess I do have mom to thank for that.”

“Well, as much as it pains me, I guess it's nice the kids had someone else to talk to about it. I'm still not sure I'm happy it was your mom and not us but...but that's good. Seems she's back so it's nice they're comfortable with her.”

“...It's hard. It's hard to forgive her, Julius. I've had to learn to be a mother. My mama would have known exactly how to deal with everything, everything with Kaori. If she'd been there at least a little, when Kaori was running fevers or had tummy aches or I couldn't get her to eat. I had Roomi, I had my aunts, but they weren't my mother. It's hard to forgive vacancy.”

Julius rested his chin on top of her head, “...Believe me, honey, I know perfectly well.”

Grimacing, Hoshiko squeezed him tighter, “...I'm complaining about nothing. I mean, I understand it, what she did. I...I should be able to.”

Her husband smiled softly, “Bunny, feelings exist for a reason. We try to say 'oh, that's stupid' or 'you're so irrational' but those emotions don't exist for no reason. It's just a matter of how you deal with them. And honey, if our babies can try to forgive Puffin One then you in time can forgive your mama.”

“You're right...” Hoshiko murmured before picking up her phone, dialing.

Julius raised a brow at her as she pressed it to her ear, glancing at her nails, “...Oh hey, Kyo...can you watch Akira for the night? ...Oh really? Great.”

Clicking off, she tugged her husband to stand and smiled, kissing him gingerly, “Miyako and Akira are at Kyo's house...and wanted to stay over anyway. So I'm thinking...hotel? One with a jacuzzi...?”

“And that's why I love my kitten” he purred, kissing her hard and dragging her towards their car.

...She was glad. She was honestly and sincerely glad that her father seemed...happy again. And he was happy with their mother. She'd been so damned spoiled when he dated Eve because she hated that. She'd hated that 'mommy and daddy' weren't going to get back together. Even though she wanted him to be happy, knew he deserved that much, a part of her hoped everything had been a giant fluke. That one day it'd be like it was. Even if that was hopeful thinking, it seemed to have come true.

So what was that clawing feeling in her chest? Why was it that she wasn't over there celebrating with her parents somehow that this whole thing had been resolved? Why did she feel when she saw her mother on the street now that she shouldn't even wave at her? Why was there not forgiveness?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_“She destroyed my ability to trust, my everything.”_

Yagami Nerimaru sat on the shipping bin, staring upward at the moon. Koji had been over a bit ago, the man standing there with him and staring at the container. It was kind of rotted. Sometimes Nelly would replace the wood but truth of the matter was he'd found different ways to ship food to market and the surrounding areas. Koji told him it's where he saw Popuri again.

_“...I mean, I was a horny f—k teenager. It wasn't like I couldn't understand her having a boyfriend. It also wasn't like I didn't realize how freaky it was for her to have one at barely thirteen that was almost my age but...I dunno why I gave up.”_

Kind of sucks seeing your woman with another man, doesn't it? Makes you think you don't matter in the long run.

_“Sort of. I didn't help going off and sleeping with every woman under the sun” Koji had snorted before pausing. “...I didn't want mom and dad to yell at me. That was really the only reason I hid here, because I knew neither of them would come here automatically. I had absolutely no intention of finding her again.”_

She found you.

_“...Nah. We found each other and it was worth it. For all the things that have happened, to us, our children, our home, I can't say I'd change it. No...'Mark' was gonna wreck my fairytale, I suppose.”_

Nelly smiled wearily. Fairytale. That's what Koji wanted and that's what Koji received. When he asked Elli to marry him it was to get a smile on her face. He'd never had Koji's dreams or desires in that fashion, he wasn't looking for the close-knit family he built. Wasn't looking, but again, received. Like Koji with Popuri, Shin with Lyla, Jill with Cliff, Tony with Karen, Shaun with Ann, there'd be no this without Elli.

He'd forgiven Elli somehow. His wife had just hurt him. His life...had just hurt him. Easy come, easy go, easy return. 

Clenching his head, he trembled. He wanted it all back, didn't he? He'd known he'd wanted it all back, he'd told her he would be beside her through the thick and thin. Even the vows they destroyed were being mended.

But how could he ever trust her when she demolished the very essence of the word?

All of it made sense. It clicked in a lot of fashions that it shouldn't have. Okay. Okay, so she made it so he couldn't believe they wouldn't leave him. They. Everyone. She made it so sometimes he even questioned his family. He almost lost his brother to trust issues. He still didn't even fix that. Koji was his world, in a way. Or at least half of it and he couldn't even piece that back together?

She'd destroyed the ability, the reason, the cause. Everything. He got his wife back. Now...now he needed that back too. He _needed_ that back.

“Nelly?”

He jumped, startled by the voice of his destroyer. Elli was dressed as she used to, just a simple maxi and a blouse. She seemed weary...

“...Hey. What's up?”

The woman shook her head and took a seat beside him. Thumbing her fingers, she gazed outward. “...So I guess...the landlord? He's loosely related to Kano? Kano got word of who was renting his house and, long story short, I'll be homeless in a matter of days.”

Nelly glared, incredulous, “The hell is it their business? Give me his number, I'll fix it.”

Elli shook her head, bowing it, “It's no use, Nelly...I know what I've done. I didn't deserve any better.”

“...Don't be silly” he muttered, “...It's just what they see. They don't know what we know, is all. Someone somewhere will have the sense to know that whatever the case they don't need to ostracize you for it.”

“Yes...” she agreed softly, “...In Hong Kong.”

“...What?”

“Stu heard about everything, about you, the kids, Matty...he said I should just come to Hong Kong for a while. Said rumors didn't last forever so I should just let it die down for a few years.”

 _Hong Kong_? “...So what? You're leaving me again, is that it?”

Elli gaped at him, “W-what? No, I'm--”

“That's what the fuck it sounds like!” he snapped, angrily launching to his feet, “Hong Kong? Once again you want to go as far away from me as possible, huh? We're not siblings this time, Elli! We weren't siblings to begin with but you still _want_ to leave me?”

Breathing into his hand, he quivered a bit as he tried to bite down the bitterness again. Stop that. Stop, you're doing it again. You're flip-flopping around anyway, acting like you don't want something then acting like you do. You can't even trust her. She took that from you too.

He inhaled sharply when she wrapped her arms around his waist tightly, resting her ear against his back. “I love you.”

Biting his lip, he almost teared up and choked out the sentiment as well. “...Don't...leave me again. Don't leave me here.”

“Then you'll go with me?”

… “...Wha?”

Nelly pulled away, completely bewildered, as Elli gazed up at him hopefully. “Go with me to Hong Kong. Start over with me there. We can be away from all this, just you and I.”

“ _...Hong Kong_?”

Hong Kong. His ex-wife that, regardless of reasons, left him without explanation for twelve years was asking him to not only move, but to move to ANOTHER COUNTRY. Gaping at her, he slowly started to pull away. Well, that certainly would destroy trust issues. Sure, if something crazy happened, he could very well make it back but that was still leaving everything _here_ to go somewhere else. 

She looked at him sadly, “...I guess that's a no?”

Nelly rubbed his arm, rolling his eyes around. “...It's not so much a 'no' as much as ultra frightening and maybe a little too explorative for my blood at this moment.”

Elli laughed softly, gazing up at the moon, “...I know. You're right, there's so many things here that you'd be leaving behind for some unspecified amount of time. I'm sure the children wouldn't know what to do without you...”

“Don't tempt me” he snorted somewhat before glancing at her. “...How long do you intend to keep me waiting?”

She looked up, startled, before pinking a bit, “I...I didn't imagine I was keeping you waiting, somehow.”

Taking a deep breath, Yagami Nerimaru's heart almost stopped as he took a dive. “...This is the same village that ostracized my sister for absolutely no reason. The same village that has given everyone hell before. This village will give you hell for what they perceive you did. Just like every other time, alas, they'll get the hell over it. Since Kano saw it fit to kick you out of your rental then I suppose it's just as well. It was...it was never your home to begin with. This is.”

“Nelly, I--”

“Our children have needed you...for a long time now. They're broken. I'm broken. We can forgive why you knocked us over but now you need to fix it...” he took a soft breath, “I never stopped loving you but that doesn't mean I didn't stop trusting you.”

Elli kind of recoiled a little as if he'd slapped her. Maybe not because she didn't know that but because he'd actually tell her. She ought to know. Grasping her wrists, he gazed into her eyes solemnly, “You did this. You're not running off to Hong Kong to wait for the flames to burn out, you're going to fix it here and now...and because, if I can trust anything, I can trust you can do that.”

“I thought you couldn't” she mumbled weakly.

“Well, you just took it from me. I have faith you can give it back.”

She looked up at him cautiously. Oh God, he was crazy. This was crazy. What happened to Eve? Did she fall in with Dan somehow? Did that crackpot change? No...no, he couldn't have been with her. It wasn't supposed to have been with her. That wasn't it. This was...

“...Is this a second chance?”

God, was it? Was he insane? Second chance? There... “...Yea. And don't you disappoint me either.”

Her dark eyes gazed up at softly, but just for a moment, before taking on a firm resolution. “...I won't. Not anymore.”

“...Good.”

“BUT.”

“ _...But_?”

Elli scowled, “In a year or so, we're going to Hong Kong!”

“For WHAT? What is in China that's not HERE?” he demanded incredulously.

“I want to see my brother and I want to at least vacation there! We used to say we'd vacation there, remember?”

Nelly clenched his hands, exasperated, “I...merely used to say that to shut you up and or get you to have...relations.”

“WHAT?”

He groaned as she poked him in the chest, “You look here, Yagami Nerimaru, I don't care what lame excuses you have, we are going to Hong Kong next year and you will like it!”

“Oh yea, I will LOVE it. LOVE” he declared sarcastically, “Whoo, the mother country!”

“I'll have none of your sass!” 

Leering at each other, she grunted, “We went everywhere you wanted to go but the second I ever wanted to go anywhere--”

“Oh hell no, don't start with THAT s—t. How many nurse and flower conventions was I dragged to?”

“I dunno, Nelly, how many love hotels was I dragged to?”

He opened his mouth to actually respond with a pretty...precise number before halting, a little startled. What the hell? Really he was just lost on the moment and Elli smiled, resting her hands against his cheeks and kissing him softly. “I've missed you so much.”

Hugging her waist, he closed his eyes and blinked away a brief tear. “...Yea...me too.”

Well, he'd let her take him on an emotional roller coaster and now they were on the road back. It...it would never be the same. He'd always remember. They all would.

But if the answer wasn't anger, if it wasn't to mistrust for the rest of his life, it was to move forward. Taking her hand, he went to grab his keys to his truck so they could retrieve her things. And...well, it was going to be with her right now. 

It was...a loaded answer. But he'd try to accept it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_“Shut the hell up, Jyun!”_

_Nelly sighed some as he sat at the kotatsu with his present offspring, Jyun and Hoshiko. Naturally he'd always think his baby was beautiful, whether she was sporting pigtails or a buzzcut. And the baggy masculine clothes... Alas, Jyun and Kyo would raise all hell to make fun of their sister for it. Who defined 'femininity' was to blame, he supposed. Though if he was going to think anything negative about Hoshi's choice, it was her head wasn't exactly suited for the close style. A mohawk would've been cool..._

_Of course in direct contrast was his effeminate metrosexual son, his hair having been long since his birth, really. Now it was to his shoulders, silky sheen and...perfect. Right now he was wearing a long sleeved black dress shirt and a well-fitted pair of dark wash jeans. He supposed in comparison he COULD see where his son was coming from but what business was that of his? Hoshiko could've made fun of his 'prettiness'..._

_Glancing at his immaculate nails absently, Jyun remarked, “You planning on getting married with your hair like that? You know, to a man?”_

_“Go to hell!”_

_“Jyun, for the love of God, will you stop being insensitive?” leered Nelly._

_He held up his hands in mock-defeat, picking up his phone and texting. “Where is Kyo?”_

_Ah yes, the middle child, Nelly thought dryly. Kyo appeared as if Jyun's question was a summons, dazed and almost staggering. Nelly glared at him a little as he collapsed on the floor, almost rolling under his end of the kotatsu. He blinked lazily before grinning. “I bet you think I'm high, huh?”_

_“There's no thinking about it, son” Nelly scoffed, glowering at his child's bloodshot eyes._

_Kyo pouted, “Maybe I was crying.”_

_Nelly's brows furrowed and Jyun smirked, shaking his head. “...I'm not sure I need pho this bad.”_

_Yes, it was the one thing left besides breakfast and the occasional dinner, such as tonight, that drew them all together, seeing as Hoshiko hated them, Jyun was a busy man, and Kyo was in love with Mary Jane. Ellen used to make pho just as a treat and Elli in turn made it for them. It was...delicious? Delicious enough that it was one of the only things that gathered their clan together for a few moments. The kotatsu made it perfect too for this cold winter night..._

_He smiled as his wife came in with a huge tray of the soup. All the children's attention shot to, Kyo's eyes brightening at his double sized bowl. Nelly stood to take the heavy platter from her, kissing her affectionately. Elli smiled, returning to the kitchen for the goody tray of extras to add for flavor along with some beverages. An 'itedakimasu' later, they were digging in and happy. Hoshiko did leer at Jyun as the fellow remarked on his upcoming speech as valedictorian. He was nervous, but figured he'd write something good...Kyo at least spoke about how he did manage to pass all his classes this term with B's. Hoshiko did a little better, but 'not as good as Jyun', she tacked on. Jyun flustered and stuck out his tongue._

_Elli smiled as they all gushed over the yumminess, kissing her cheek before disappearing to their solitude away from one another. Nelly shook his head but stood to wash the dishes. He could look down on it but Lord knows him and Koji wouldn't have even showed up for this at all, no matter how good the soup was. His wife was happy for that..._

_That particular night, she'd hugged his waist and jovially expressed that maybe one day they'd all happily eat together without Hoshiko's brothers' animosity and Kyo's addiction. He told her 'maybe'. He knew his children were just on the precipice of college and all kinds of shenanigans that his pure virtuous wife couldn't imagine. 'One day'._

Nelly sat on the porch and watched as Elli hung the laundry out to dry. Just a month ago this would have driven him absolutely up the wall but now it was just sort of whimsical again...drinking some lemonade, he smiled faintly when she turned to him, picking up the basket. “What are you thinking for dinner tonight, Nelly?”

He tilted his head before smiling more, “...How about pho?”

The woman seemed surprised. “...Oh, I...kind of forgot about that.”

Nelly laughed at that, standing, “Well, you practice? I might go see my brother for a few.”

Pursing her lips, she rested her hands on her hips, “Who said I need practice, huh? I just forgot about...that. Maybe because I messed it up.”

“You're good at cleaning up messes” he remarked simply, leaning over to give her a kiss. “And papa will help...”

“...Nelly...”

“No.”

Elli smacked his arm, glaring before looking off, “I was NOT going to ask for children, Nelly...believe it or not, despite how much of a uncaring bitch I seem to be, Matty still weighs heavily on my mind.”

“Don't be silly” Nelly scolded, pressing his lips against her forehead, “...How about we set up a shrine for him soon? It'll be in there with Ellen.”

The woman teared up a bit, clenching her eyes shut, and nodded. “...Thank you for that.”

It went against all his better judgment as her...whatever he was to her right now, un-ex-husband? However, as a man, a person, he felt perhaps it was just the right thing to do. “And...while you do THAT and make your amazing soup, you should call Gill.”

Elli recoiled, staring at him wide-eyed, “...I...don't know about that.”

“Well Ell...believe it or not, I think I can understand why he may have been a wee bit angry about all this. And he did lose his son too...” he drawled...before waving a hand, “Don't get me wrong, I know I hate him for things but...just think about it. I'll buy dessert.”

Giving her another kiss and leaving her with that, he walked the streets of Mineral towards the old district. When he came here for the first time since his childhood to 'recover' Koji, he was shocked by how small a town this was. No Yagami child could go outside their home and find nothing or go straight to nature in a matter of twenty minutes. After all these years, Mineral looked more like they were used to. Not necessarily a good thing, now just a suburbs with bits of preserved nature left over, but over the last decade it'd lost something. It felt like when he first came, like there was nothing here. He...was starting to see this as home again.

Nelly smirked, finding Koji lying out on his patio, his arm stretched across the eyes as if he were in some deeply effective woe. “...You that bored without smoking, bro?”

“...I have nothing to do with my hands unless it's nefarious.”

Laughing, Nelly crashed down on the recliner beside him. “Well bro, while naturally I appreciate the sentiment, we'd been smoking for over fifty years now...”

Koji sighed gravely, “No...admittedly I do feel a lot better lately...save for being a lot bitchier, I feel great.”

“Well that's good” Nelly smirked before sighing, kneading his hands, “...She could still leave.”

“They can all leave” Koji agreed sagely, sitting up with a grunt. “Every last one of them. But that's not really our business. All we can do is trust that they won't. And make sure we don't give them a reason to.”

“I suppose you're right...you'd tell me if you disagreed, right?”

Koji snorted, shoving his shoulder, “I'M not your wife, punk. I can tell you now that all of us are generally happy for you. But as you can expect we'll be wary until she makes up for all the years of torment you went through. I'm sure it wasn't any picnic for her either but we were on this side the whole time.”

“If she hasn't figured out I'm damaged yet, I'm sure she will. I just hope she'll stay for that too.”

“Don't be emo” Koji sighed airily, standing, “...Well, I'm thinking of taking Popuri out to eat and going on a romantic rendezvous, if you will.”

Nelly smirked more, “Sounds great...I...think I need to talk to my kids. It's feeling like a pho night.”

Koji laughed, glancing at his cell phone, “Oh man, I forgot pho night. You guys deserve it.”

Yea...he just figured now his kids weren't going to be as swayed by the promises of good soup. Leaving Koji to his plans, maybe secretly thrilled he had his own, no matter how they worked out, he decided to go to Ai first...

Nelly was never sure what to think entering this place. It was...big and bustling with college students, swarming with activity. The thing that always got him was his son and daughter built it...

“Papa?”

Roomi appeared behind him, holding a stack of papers. He smiled, taking them from the tiny woman, “Hey...looks, uh, busy?”

“Oh, hardly!” she waved a hand as absolute chaos ensued around them, scurrying over and kissing his cheek. “Jyun's in his office, doing some editing. I was going to drop some papers off with him.”

Nelly simply nodded and followed his daughter-in-law into the inner areas, down long hallways. Thankfully the crowds started to thin and a comforting silence started to settle. He knew that was the sort of environment Jyun preferred to work in.

Well...he hadn't changed much physically, had he? It was still a little amusing, though extremely touching, recalling his son cutting his hair for Kyo and how they all freaked out. Seriously, Jyun's hair was always...longer. At this point it'd grown almost completely back, currently pulled back into a ponytail. He was wearing a fitting turtleneck and jeans and...yea, that was his...boy.

Jyun looked up after a moment, pushing black wide-framed glasses up his nose. Though...he did look kind of like a hipster, Nelly thought with a snicker. “Keeping busy, I see.”

“Trying” Jyun responded, clicking something on the tablet before rising from his desk chair. “What's up?”

Roomi was sorting through files...deep down, if Nelly worried about anyone rejecting this idea it probably was her. After all she was the one to feature most of Jyun's suffering first hand. But, well, it was worth a shot regardless of what was said.

“...Uh, remember pho?”

Jyun raised a brow, “Yea...we had it for lunch a few weeks ago.”

Nelly groaned. He didn't remember. “Oh...”

“...Oh, wait, you mean pho night? Oh.”

Roomi frowned, “Pho night?”

Jyun stuffed his hands in his pockets, tilting his head, “When we were younger, mom used to cook everyone pho. Kind of like our own private dinner night, I s'pose. Though stands to reason...what makes you bring it up?”

“Jyun! Your section has, _once again_ , taken designs without my or Julius' permission!”

Hoshiko marched in, glaring. His baby girl, on the other hand, certainly had changed. She'd cut her hair as well for Kyo's sake but it was doing a kind of adorable bob thing. Hair wasn't a defining point but if pressed to say which he actually preferred, it was probably this over the balded look. Course he'd never know what to make of the skirts and fitted clothing now. Cute but...very sleek and perhaps a little too attractive in any case. Ah well.

His oldest son gave his sister a bland expression, “I told you we had to send images out today for them to make the issue, Hosh. We weren't trying to break into your top secret organization, we just needed to get stuff done.”

“They could have asked” she scowled. “They can ask EVERY time but no!”

Jyun just held up his hands, “I will have them back to you within the hour and I will instruct my section to give you the courtesy of asking you first...if you give me the courtesy of at least trying to send that s—t to me before deadlines. Like, damn.”

“You know what, Jyun, why don't you come over and design as well as create high end jewelry? Let's switch up for a day.”

“Hey, I have vision. Pearls and paper clips all day.”

“Uh huh” Hoshiko smirked, her eyes narrowing, before she looked to him. “Oh! Hi, daddy, I didn't know you were here.”

“Oh, don't mind me, just the simple farmer over here...”

Hoshiko laughed, pinching his arm and kissing his cheek, “Don't be silly.”

Jyun crossed his arms, blinking, “So...I assume you and mom wanted to invite us to pho night?”

Nelly almost grimaced, Hoshiko's eyes growing and glancing back at Jyun in confusion. “What? Pho night?”

“That's what dad came by for, I presume...”

Yea, this wasn't sounding good...rolling his eyes around, he carefully smiled, clearing his throat. “It's...it's just a suggestion. I know it...wouldn't be that easy for you guys but--”

Roomi frowned, exchanging a look with her husband. Of course he recalled that couples had those 'looks' between them that could only be decoded by them as they were designed for nonverbal communication. He could only imagine it was a 'hell no'...just...

“You'll feed my kids too?”

“...Wha?”

Jyun glanced at his nails idly, shrugging, “I mean, it's not completely like old times. I gotta account for my family eating too...”

“Well, of course...I wouldn't starve my grandchildren, sheesh.”

Looking up, Jyun blinked at Roomi whose expression was basically unreadable to Nelly. She didn't...seem angry? “And my wife, of course?”

“Of course.”

Roomi clapped her hands, “Well, we'll be there then. Around seven?”

“Sounds great” he had to keep himself from blurting.

Hoshiko squirmed a bit before smiling nervously, “I'll check with Julius. We were actually going to have Kaori come stay for a brief stint before we fully reintegrated her back into the house...”

“Well that'd be perfect. I'd love to see Kaori” Nelly assured cautiously.

“I'll discuss it with Julius then. I'm sure it'd be fine with him” she nodded some. “Uh, you're going to go speak with Kyo?”

“I was going to stop by the university, yea...”

Jyun snorted, heading back to his computer, “You'll have Kyo at 'food'. Well, we'll be there. I wanna try to finish up some things first.”

“Ah, yea, I'll probably head out after I set up some more things. We'll see you tonight, papa” Hoshiko waved as she exited.

Roomi smiled at him, probably because he was a little dumbfounded. “C'mon, I'll walk with you out, papa. I don't think Kyo has a long break between classes so you probably need to hurry there.”

“A-ah, right.”

Prancing down with him, back into the fray, Roomi suddenly held his hands. “Are you really comfortable with this though?”

“...No. Not completely, anyway. But I know I can be. As much as I can question it...and do, I know I can.”

Sighing, she nodded slowly, “...Somehow I just can't help going back to the wedding.”

Nelly smiled sadly at that. “It's hard to overlook that, Roo. And I completely understand, you went into a marriage with that sort of baggage. I'm just glad you've been there for Jyun when I couldn't exactly function.”

“You've always been there a hundred percent for your children. I wouldn't know a thing about that” Roomi scoffed before smiling, “But if you can do it, I know we can too.”

“Thanks for that.”

Bidding her 'adieu' for the time being, he quickly went to the college. Kyo...Kyo still shocked him with this 'professor' stuff. His son was a pot smoking drifter, he barely went to school when he had to...and here he was, a teacher. Mm kay.

Nelly sighed. He hated to think it but, yes, at some points during this horrid experience he had thought maybe it would've been more sensible if Elli had been more closely related to him. Especially watching his son woof down two massive sandwiches and still look like an absolute rail. Maybe it was the dream of some but it just had to be inconvenient to him. “Hey, son.”

Kyo looked up, startled, about to stuff his mouth with chips. “'Ey, dah. Wha bwins' you bah'?”

The lecture room was empty at present so Nelly took a seat at a desk, just for old time's sake. “So...you remember pho night, don't you?”

His expression was painful in a humorous incredulous way. Yagami Kyo, his absolutely ravenous child who adored food only second to perhaps his family, looked absolutely bewildered. “I had pho with Jyun and Hoshi for lunch a few weeks ago, I think. 'Pho night' though...”

Uncomfortable for whatever inexplicable reason, Nelly explained softly, “Your...mother, she'd make us all pho and we'd sit at the kotatsu...”

Kyo groaned. “Oh-h-h. So that was actually a thing?”

“What do you mean it was 'actually a thing'?” Nelly demanded.

“I'm pretty sure you noticed I was high as f—k during a majority of that time _if_ I was there. I wasn't really sure what was real and what wasn't. But yea, it was...it was good. I liked it.”

Nelly leered, “You didn't think it happened until a second ago.”

“Yes, well, in what I assumed was a drug-induced fantasy, the pho was excellent. Are we doing that again? Because I'm totally down.”

As Jyun said... “Yea, your brother and sister will be there around seven tonight with their families.”

“Sounds good. And can you get mother to make those cookies too? Bethy has been driving us up the wall about those things and I kinda want some too...”

“I'll ask.”

Kyo rubbed his hands together, apparently pleased about this news. Nelly...didn't really understand somehow. It wasn't like he couldn't fathom them wanting their mother back in their lives, it's something they'd hinted at for a long time. But to accept it like this? “You guys...really are taking this a whole lot better than I would have imagined.”

Munching on a pickle, Kyo shook his head, “The whole guide to our family's success is making strides forward, pop. We won't get anywhere standing around, pointing fingers. And if you can do it, I know for a fact we all can.”

Biting his lip, Nelly forced a shaky smile. “...One day.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“...Oh.”

Part of her never wanted to see him again. It wasn't his fault but somehow he wasn't blameless. She just didn't know how to resolve that.

Elli sat at the cafe where she'd been sitting before, contemplating how she'd get through her life with her husband sharing more blood than he should have. Or perhaps 'assumed' was the proper word. Else she wouldn't be sitting here with another ex-husband that had seen her and felt a need to speak. He sipped his tea, looking at her heavily.

“...As a nurse, I'd suspect you'd have had a lot of chances to have tested you DNA to your husband's.”

“While recently it's gotten much simpler and concise, by the time I left it still was a lot better to have a father's DNA sample as well. That we share even a minor kinship probably would have thrown the test” she shook her head.

Gill leaned back and tapped his fingertips against the table. “...It's just quite a mess you've made, I'm afraid. While I'm certain you are relieved to learn your husband isn't related, you've...left behind a lot of chaos.”

“...I know. I don't know how to say 'I'm sorry' in this case.”

“Did you at least love me a little?”

“...I--”

The blond held up a hand before shaking his head, lifting the cup to his lips, “Never mind. Even if you said you did, I know it won't be nearly close enough to match your husband. It'd just anger me.”

Swallowing, Elli picked up her tea cup and nodded softly, “...I'm sorry.”

“...Matthias was never to come between us. Not like...not like he did anyway. I will apologize for...not being a proper father nor a proper husband in the first place” he cleared his throat, “...At the very least that's weighed heavily on my mind.”

“I know I wasn't easy, Gill” Elli murmured.

“No, you weren't” he agreed at ease, “But I suppose I wasn't either. It wasn't destined to work regardless.”

Shaking her head in agreement, she gave him a gentle smile. “Gill...you'll find someone, I know you will. And I don't mean that in a break up way, but in a 'I know you can and will' way. Just know that your mother would have wanted you to choose and cherish the right person for the right reasons. Understand?”

“...Certainly.”

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, refusing to look up at her. “I was hard pressed to find a reason to agree to this meeting. I never expected to hear your voice again. I suppose it wasn't entirely in vain.”

“'Entirely'?”

Gill shook his head and stood, “I must be getting back to the office. If...if you desire to see Matthias' urn, you are welcome to the land plot at any time. Good day.”

“Good bye, Gill.”

Leaning back, she sighed heavily. Thanks for that, Nelly...the closure was something she did need, apparently. She felt...a lot less clouded. But now to go get some meat from the butcher and some veggies. Nelly liked the brisket so she'd just get some of that...Dinner for two again.

Elli jumped a little when her cell phone rang. Stopping on the city street to rummage through her purse, she dug out the device...eh? Yamada...?

Puzzled as to why he was calling her, a bit of dread started to dig at her stomach. Did he find something? Were the results...? Swallowing her nausea, she tapped 'send'. “...Hello?”

“Ah, hello, Elli. I hope I'm not bothering you.”

“No, not at all. Is...is something the matter?”

Yamada spoke to someone for a moment before clearing his throat, “...Not really. Are you really busy right now?”

“No. I had some shopping to do but it can wait...”

“Well, if you have a moment, can you stop by the office?”

Trepidation didn't begin to encompass her current feeling but she nodded, “Uh, yes. I'm actually in the city already so I should be right by.”

“Ah, perfect. Just come on up.”

...What on Earth could this be about?

Going towards the hospital, she gripped her arm as she entered into the elevator to take the journey up to the suites of sorts. Some people looked towards her weirdly, probably wondering where'd they seen her from. She just huddled up, not knowing what train wreck they'd recall but figuring she didn't need another strain at the moment.

When she arrived at Yamada's door, it took a long second to convince herself to open it. If the man said, 'oh, the results were wrong, Elli', she'd probably throw herself out a window. No...not...not when everything she ruined was coming back.

...Don't run this time.

Taking a deep, deep breath, she pushed the door open. Inside was Yamada...and a brunette wearing a purple yukata with a flowered haori of some sort...? The man looked back at her and his dark eyes widened. Yamada stood with a smile, “Hello, Elli. Thank you for coming with such short notice.”

“Oh, it's fine...”

“I'd like you to meet Sengoku Soseki. He's a...project, if you will.”

Elli blinked, puzzled, as the man stood with a lazy grin. “Hi, uh, Yagami-san?”

“Uh, perhaps” she pinked with a smile, bowing.

“Sengoku-san here has been...battling alcoholism for a while now, Elli. I recall that you were the one to assist Cliff along with Tsumaru-san in his recovery?”

“Oh yes!” Elli gushed, “Um, I would glad to be of assistance. I did study rehabilitation and have had dozens of patients over the year. But...”

Yamada waved a hand, “Ah, I know it seems odd I asked you to but I figure you need something to do on the side now. Nelly is often busy with farming so...”

Elli felt shocked. “...Oh, that's...that's considerate of you. I hadn't started to think about it...”

“It's not an immediate position, no less. I know you both need time to recover. I just thought I would offer it to you. And Sengoku-san is in no hurry...”

“Oh, not at all” Sengoku nodded.

Scowling broadly, Elli rapidly shook her head, “ Absolutely not! We'll start a rehab program immediately! There's no waiting when it comes to your health.”

“Oh, haha, you're right” he laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

Yamada nodded, “Indeed. Sengoku-san is going to be moving into that mountain area nearby in Mineral so you'll be able to monitor, perhaps? Whatever your regiment calls for, I know you'll be able to help him out. We...drank together a lot. Some of us grew out of it, alas.”

Sengoku almost pouted at him and Elli sighed, “Well, we'll fix that. I'm thrilled for the opportunity to get back into medicine and helping people...I...didn't think I'd get another chance.”

“And I'll definitely...help where I can. I do feel this is largely the fault of my past indiscretions...” Yamada coughed.

“Not at all!” Elli waved her hands again, “This...was just a massive, massive misunderstanding. I'm just...in disbelief no one has come to attack me yet.”

“No, no...we'd get nowhere being spiteful.”

Before she could respond to that, her cell phone rang once more. Looking at it, she smiled some. Nelly... “Oh, uh, that's Nelly. I'm making pho tonight...”

Yamada smiled warmly. “We won't keep you then. Sengoku will be able to meet you whenever.”

“Ah, yes!”

Elli smiled, still a tad confused about this fellow but on the one hand thrilled that it was something to do. She missed her family tenfold but a bit of her did miss her career as well... “I look forward to it, Sengoku-san. Ah, let me write down my number so you can contact me. I'll be waiting for your call. Don't wait though.”

The fellow nodded bashfully and Elli bowed to them both before skipping out to call Nelly back. It sounded like Yamada and the stranger were exchanging some words...she jumped when Nelly answered. “El?”

“Sorry, sweetie. Your dad called me and I was speaking with him.”

“...What the hell? It's not...”

Elli groaned, pressing the button to the elevator. “God, I thought so too. I thought I was going to throw up...”

“Well, sounds like it didn't turn out badly...”

“No. Your father thought since you're still going to be busy with the farm I may want to dabble in nursing. He had a guy that he wanted me to help with alcohol rehabilitation named Sengoku Soseki.”

She frowned, puzzled to hear the door opening and speaking in the background, Nelly saying something to someone before responding. “Well that's nice of him...and sounds right up your alley. Just...”

“I won't let it get in the way of us” Elli assured softly, exiting the elevator back out into the street, “That's more important than anything right now to me.”

“Great...but, uh, I do think it's a good idea all the same. It's your life too.”

Elli sighed, walking towards the market as the mainland wasn't quite as...judgmental as Mineral at present. “Well, still. You like the brisket, right?”

“Huh? Oh, uh, actually, I...kind of knocked out the shopping for you.”

She paused, frowning. “What? I was fine doing the shopping...”

“Oh, I know! Just, uh, thought...I'd be helpful.”

Smiling, she headed back towards the train station. “Aren't we sweet? Do you want me to get you some Heineken at least?”

Nelly laughed, “Don't worry, babe, I always have my booze covered. I probably need to work on that too.”

“We will” Elli assured, scanning her card for entry on the transportation, “I'll be home in a minute. Are you sure you got everything? It's been a while.”

“I'm sure...I think.”

Smirking, she shook her head, “...Okay.”

“Be home soon, okay?”

“...I will.”

“Mm kay. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Clicking off, she hugged herself and sighed. This was overwhelming in so many ways. She lost her son but got the love of her life back. She'd destroyed so much yet here she was trying to rebuild it. It...it was strange. She was so thrilled and excited, yet...

She hadn't seen her children yet. Nor the grandchildren since Miyako and Akira came to speak to her. Sometimes she saw Kamon but he never actually noticed her, surrounded with people and that girl he was always with. Just like his father...

Oh, she missed her babies...

The electric eyes of her neighbors and former, at least quasi, comrades stuck to her as she started towards the Yagami farm. She knew they wanted to say something, to tell her she was a conniving slut and had a lot of nerve to come back here. She'd burned many a bridge...

Going up the steps, drained from all that, she pushed her key into the door and turned the knob. She expected just silence or maybe the sound of the television. Instead, the area was sprawled with their grandchildren.

Stunned, she gazed around in confusion. Nelly was holding Bethany, the girl pressing buttons on his cell phone. He looked up and smiled some. “Look Bethy, grandma's home...”

The blonde toddler looked up and her purple eyes brightened. “Cookies?”

“Oh precious, you are Kyo's baby” Elli cooed, walking closer.

“Yea, really.”

Elli froze, shocked as Kyo wandered in from the dining room. He smirked at Bethany as she scurried to Elli, tugging her dress. “Don't be a nag, Bethy.”

Unsure of what was happening and why Kyo was here, she yelped as Jyun wandered out behind him, on his phone. “Hosh said she'll be here in about twenty...”

“U-uh...”

Nelly stood, stuffing his hands in his pockets, “...Well, pho night was for our family, right? It wouldn't have been right if it was just us...”

“I...”

“Yea, mom, don't be leaving us out. We have mediocre pho all the time now” Kyo yawned, stretching.

She couldn't believe she was trembling and almost in tears. She wasn't sure after everything that her sons would ever stand in the same room with her...Jyun sighed, slowly walking towards her. “...Uh, hi.”

“...Hi.”

Clearing his throat, he shuffled his feet awkwardly, glancing upward. She never understood where Jyun got that stoicism from, if that's what she wanted to address it as. Aside from obvious infanthood, he never was prone to tears and, besides anger, kept his emotions closely...

Alas, her son mumbled, “It'll...take a while. But give us time.”

“Yea” Kyo tacked on absently.

Eyes stinging, she bit her lip. “I'm so sorry. I've missed you all so much.”

“That won't last long, I assure you” Jyun sighed once more.

“Yea, we're still pains, according to dad” Kyo smirked towards Nelly.

The man simply stuck out his tongue and Elli couldn't help cry. “Well, that's your father. You're my babies and I've missed you dearly.”

“Aww, mom, don't cry. You'll make me cry!”

Jyun smiled some, almost stiffly accepting her hug. She knew that it was the last thing he probably wanted somehow, maybe remembering those hurtful words she used to separate herself from them, to protect them from ridicule. He probably remembered rejection, an invitation she'd hoped and prayed for only to spend the entire night crying endlessly when she had to check off 'no'. Those things weren't going to be forgotten even if they could possibly be forgiven. But they'd...they'd try.

Gulping, she pulled away from hugs with them and clasped her hands, smiling down at Bethany. The toddler was now irritated that no cookies had been produced yet, her face pouty and angered. “How about we go make those cookies now? Will you help grandma?”

“Cookies!”

Kyo snickered, shaking his head, “Bethy eats every single bad thing possible so Gwen will be over once she completes her chicken tenders.”

Elli frowned at that as Jyun elbowed him, “I totally want flank in my pho though.”

“I want flank!”

“Too bad.”

Nelly cocked a brow at them, “There's enough flank for everyone...your sister likes the brisket, right? What about the kids?”

Jyun frowned, “Oh yea, none of my kiddles are picky.”

“Kairi's my boy” agreed Kyo.

Elli nodded, feeling a bit of happiness she hadn't really featured in a long time. “Oh, and your wives? They'll be joining, right?”

“Oh yea, Roo likes the tendon, if you have that.”

“Gwen as well...”

“I'll get started then!” Oh! This was so exciting! She rushed off, Bethany in tow, and immediately started at the task, taking out the large kettles for the individual broths. Somehow, she couldn't help the tears and the will to go kiss Nelly senseless for somehow getting them all together for dinner. 

...She was going to run to China, wasn't she? Everything here seemed lost but...but she could. She could fix this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“...Hey.”

“Hello...”

Jyun blinked rapidly as ten-year-old Shimizu Kaori and eleven-year-old Kamon came face to face after all this time. It was never exactly clear what Kamon did that made him such a point of anger for Kaori but it was one reason Jyun had forbid them from having anything to do with each other after a while. Now what...?

It was sort of like a stand down, both just kind of staring at each other as if waiting for the other to say something. Jyun wasn't sure if either side were going to concede at first, almost prepared to walk away and see what else was going on. Alas...

“...You're kind of weird looking” Kaori remarked, her red eyes narrowing.

“You're kind of weird looking.”

Jyun leered, about to scold that they try to tamp down on that nonsense after only a few minutes of reuniting. However, Kaori raised her chin, pursing her lips, “...I'm sorry I used to yell at you so much. You just kind of irritated me.”

“Oh really? Sorry for that, I guess.”

Finally, they stared at each other for a moment longer, before parting separate ways and going on to socialize with the other cousins like nothing ever took place. Jyun stared before exchanging a look with Hoshiko who was standing beside him with a similar expression. “...That might be in my top ten weirdest featured exchanges ever.”

“Just ten?”

He shook his head as she sighed, propping her hand against her cheek, observing as her children anxiously avoided Kaori a bit. “This'll be difficult.”

Jyun let out a breath, looking around. It was...quite a skittish affair, to say the least. Naturally their spouses weren't going to be nearly as open to forgiveness in the area of their mother. All they knew was the woman haunted them for over the last decade and they'd have to deal with those emotions. Gwen was just kind of standing in the corner, Julius and Roomi chattering though occasionally looking towards the kitchen so it was no mystery what their topic of choice was. Sure his wife would try for him, he knew that, but it...still was his no nonsense, blunt, kind of unforgiving wife. 

More so, their significant others had essentially became surrogate children to their dad. Roomi and Gwen called Nelly 'papa' and Julius' was almost like a son. Their mother seemed a little lost when Nelly did treat them that way. She hadn't garnered that kind of thing yet...and that was if she could at all.

Then their kids...throwing Kaori back into a fray that barely recalled her and what they did recall was horrible probably was a bad idea. Miyako and Akira seemed absolutely fearful of Kaori. Sure, it was swell they'd consented to possibly letting her come back. Nonetheless, that was like agreeing to go skydiving only to find yourself sitting in the plane and realizing you had to jump too. Thus far Kamon was the only one that even addressed Kaori and that wasn't a very fulfilling moment...

This...was a very splintered family.

“Oi, I got the hoisin sauce. Can't believe I forgot.”

Nelly reentered the house, carrying a bag of garnishments he happened to forget, Kyo behind him carrying some bottles of wine. “And we're getting crunk.”

Jyun snickered, “We might need some...crunk.”

Elli appeared, blinking around, “Um, dinner's ready...”

“Excellent” Nelly remarked, walking towards the kitchen. “Let me put the wine on the chiller and we can dig in.”

Everyone watched as Nelly walked past the woman but not before kissing her lips. She smiled shyly at him and followed him back into the kitchen. Kyo blinked languidly. “...Gross.”

“That'll take some getting used to” Jyun sighed airily. “...Again.”

“I'm happy for him” Hoshiko murmured.

It was a bit of a task, getting everyone seated. Nelly had long replaced the table of their childhood with a pretty long behemoth for all of them to eat at. Roomi and Gwen awkwardly volunteered to Elli to assist with passing out dishes. Elli smiled and agreed...

Kaori helped carry trays of additives...along with Kamon? Jyun's brows furrowed as his son seemed to be chattering with her...? Well, that was...cute. Hoshiko tilted her head as Miyako and Akira observed this with cautious intrigue. 

Everyone sat, just at one gigantic table together. Kyo was absolutely thrilled to have his double of an already massive bowl. Roomi and Julius were utterly shocked by how delicious it was. Jyun found he could only smile because he knew.

It wasn't comfortable. No, nothing about this was comfortable. But admittedly, with a little wine and good food words started to come a bit easier. Miyako expressed a bit of a compliment about Kaori's current hair...they talked a little more. Kamon kind of broke a topic so that Akira could at least say a few things to the cause of his scar. 

They talked to their mother sort of. Their mother wasn't aware of things that she should have been but she absorbed the information, giving her approval over things like their magazine together or Kyo's continued tenure. 

While they were stuffing their faces, Jyun came to notice that the voice lacking from all this was their father's. Looking to the man, he was puzzled to find him watching over everything with a very strange expression. It wasn't mad or simple or happy, just kind of perplexed. Kyo picked up his fifth cookie and paused before he stuffed it into his mouth. “Whazzup, pop? You're awful quiet.”

Nelly started a bit...before smiling broadly, “...Nothing. Just...happy for this moment, I guess.”

“Sounds cheesy.”

Gwen pinched him and Hoshiko smiled, glancing at Julius who was gushing over Kaori. “I think I feel the same, papa...mama.”

Kamon yawned, stretching, “I hope you guys fill us in on this mysterious mystery one day. It sounds like a thriller.”

“Hush, you” Roomi scolded, hitting her son's arm.

“One day” Nelly assured with a sigh.

Kyo stood, groaning a bit, “Jeez, I dunno what to do with being stuffed...”

“Me either...” his clone son agreed.

“It's nothing I've ever accomplished” Gwen scoffed.

Kyo grinned, picking up some plates, “Well, since we're going all traditional, I guess I better get started on these dishes.”

“If this were tradition you'd think the bowls were helmets” Jyun remarked dryly, standing to gather some as well.

Elli groaned, “Thank God for some changes...”

Kyo pouted tartly and Kairi blinked, “Wha?”

“...Nothing, my pure son.”

Gwen snickered and they all started to clean up, the moment more united and less whatever they'd let themselves become. Nelly was wiping the table when the kids all scurried up to him. They asked if 'grandma was staying'. 

It wasn't the sort of question to be asked right now and Jyun knew it. It was a question they were all asking themselves in the back of their head as they sat together at the same table. They asked themselves the question that could haunt them if it all turned to rubble again. Elli wandered back and Nelly looked to her. It was a question that their father probably dreaded in the pit of his stomach.

Elli looked to them and smiled. All Jyun could see was her mouth move to what looked like 'yes'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**End Notes:**

Mmkay. So how do I explain this perhaps superfluous 'pho night'? It's not something that has ever been mentioned in the series, we know about 'family dinner night on Mondays' but 'pho night'?

When I came to that weird decision to have Elli engage in an affair, I had this idea to draw Nelly's family together eating dinner. It seemed like such a cruel thought though so I never got around to it. However, I never forgot about it.

I dunno how nationally known pho has become but it's just recently become a big thing in my state. It's a Vietnamese beef broth and it's absolutely delish. I took my cousin and nephew with me and it was...well, it was a blast. It was one of those last moments we hung out before my cousin got her license and became a big Senior and my nephew began his journey into high school. 

The image soon turned to that. A family together having soup, sharing the moment. It still seemed like a painful thing to do. For the past five or six years we've watched Nelly fall further and further apart for no reason you were aware of. But nonetheless, I could think of no better way to reunite this family for their answers.

I'm glad we've resolved this XD NOW we will get back to the rest of the series...sort of, because I am going to write a literally brief extra for this since I introduced a bit of crazy. Now, back to Sachiko and...Miru?

Ah yes, one other note: Elli and Nelly DO make it to China. Did anyone ever notice a marked lack of Nelly in the epilogue of Lessons in Life? That's because he was back with his lady XD OH, and by the way, I DID consider a threesome between Julius and Roomi. It actually was set up for that chapter where Hoshiko was drunk and at Roomi's house...however, during that time I decided on the relation XP 

Always,   
Dark Ryuu


	28. Answers Extra Chapter

**Answer, Extra Chapter**

**Author's Note:** Not detailed whatsoever but it'll resolve a few more things. Anything else that needs to be resolved will be found in other stories. Also, for those still holding out on an update to Carrie's predicament, that is in the works (seriously! It's got like seven pages) so hopefully that'll be put up next after Sachiko's Story.

 **NOTE:** This is what I call...super smut. Like language and descriptions are explicit so beware. You can read the fairly clean version on fanfiction.net.

That's all for this one. Enjoy XD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Mm...”

Elli yawned softly, curling further into the warm embrace enveloping her from behind. It'd been a long time since she'd been held. She thought it'd take some time to get used to again. Smiling, she turned over and sleepily looked up at Nelly who was gazing at her through exhausted lids. “We totally need to stop messing around until three in the morning, Elli, it's starting to kill me.”

“You certainly don't act like it” she scoffed some, pinching his naked side. “You'll recall the last three nights I was not the instigator?”

He grinned lazily as he dropped his head back on the pillow, closing his eyes. “And you certainly didn't stop me.”

“Don't be silly” she yawned, pulling the red blanket over her bare shoulder before pressing into his chest. “Just stay in bed with me for a little while longer. I'll help you when we get up.”

Nelly stared down at her through his thick lashes before rolling his eyes around. “...Don't you have to go check on that Soseki dude soon though?”

Ah! She squeaked a bit, sitting up and tossing the blanket off of her. “Oh no, I forgot!”

She rushed around, quickly finding clothes to wear out to make sure Sengoku-san hadn't spent all last night drinking himself to death. After swiftly washing up, she quickly walked back into their bedroom and pulled her dress over her head. Nelly was sitting up on his elbows, watching her. His eyes seemed unreadable for some reason...just empty and somehow maybe irritable? Frowning, she sat on the bed near him to put on her stockings. “Is something wrong, Nerimaru?”

“...No. It's nothing” he sighed after a moment, sitting up and kissing her shoulder, “Don't...be gone too long, okay?”

Pressing her lips against his jaw, she nuzzled the flesh, the beginning of stubble there. “I won't. I'll be back by the time you're done with the farm work to make us a good breakfast or brunch, okay?”

Nelly nodded, crawling out of bed and wandering towards the bathroom. She started to scurry out to get her shoes and drive to Sengoku's house, hoping to resolve her concerns quickly enough to get back and make Nelly a big breakfast...and maybe some lunch for the children.

“Um, El!”

She paused once more, blinking back at Nelly. He was standing in the doorway, clenching the trim, before looking back at her awkwardly. “I...I love you.”

“Eh? I love you too” Elli smiled, “Don't work too hard, okay? I'll be back soon.”

“...Okay.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“A-ah, no! I swear, I only went walking around until midnight! I didn't have a drop of sake!”

Elli's eyes narrowed as she sat at the low table in Sengoku's house, a traditional Japanese home with tatami mats and all. He'd made them tea after she apparently woke him up. He confessed he just went to bed about three hours ago. Well, that made two of them. Or three. But apparently what they were doing may have been just a trifle bit different.

She'd been working with him for the last three months. It was a bit of a shock how much he drank and this was considering her husband and his twin brother. Neither practiced 'limits' very often but, uh, Soseki certainly didn't seem aware 'limit' was an option. He'd certainly made progress with her harassing him a bit but she was more than certain he'd had sake last night. And judging by the bottles he thought he was hiding on the shelf, he'd had a lot of sake.

The man blinked at her as she groaned deeply, scratching her neck. Nelly was doing a lot of that lately, leaving this massive markings on her neck. She wasn't exactly sure what was up with him recently, he just seemed so squeamish...of course, they just got back together so maybe that's why.

But then, she just didn't have the feeling that was quite it.

“Uh, so...how is your husband?”

“Nerimaru? He's fine” she smiled some before scowling, “Anyway, back to you--”

“Oh, that's good! I hope you tell him that he's a very lucky man indeed. He better be good to you” he laughed.

Elli's brows creased. That was a tad abnormal to her as well. While she was attempting to detox him, half the time he was pressing her on her relationship with Nelly. It was sort of invasive except he just seemed genuinely curious, maybe? She'd only drawn the line when he pressed that Yamada was quite the lady's man back in the day and he could imagine his son was. Now that was not his concern...Nelly had always been the loyal one.

Biting her lip, she slouched. “Sengoku, what did we discuss?”

“I know, I know, I was just remembering some things last night is all...” Sengoku mumbled.

“And you should talk about those things” she pressed, “Because whatever they are, they're causing you to harm yourself.”

He hesitated. Elli leaned forward, “You know you can trust me, right? I'm not here to judge you, Sengoku-san, I only want to help.”

“...Maybe another day.”

Exasperated, she nodded slowly and stood. “...If you're going to drink, just have one, please. Not three bottles.”

“I will!”

Before she could remark, her phone rang. Holding up her finger to signal 'one moment', she checked it. Nelly? Tapping 'send', she smiled, “Hi, sweetie.”

“Hey baby...uh...you done?”

“I believe so...”

Nelly seemed to clear his throat. “Uh, I was thinking maybe we could go to the mainland and have breakfast. Then shop a little bit...? You know, Miyako's birthday is coming up.”

“Oh, that sounds perfect” she agreed, “I'll be there in a moment.”

He cleared his throat more. She cocked a brow. “...Does your throat hurt?”

“I'm outside.”

“...Wha?”

“I, uh, went to check on Koji for a second and decided I'd walk up here to meet you. I know that sounds way creepers but, uh, I have the best of intentions!”

Elli smiled a little incredulously. “...I suppose. Why don't you come in and say 'hello' to Sengoku-san?”

“Oh, I...shouldn't.”

“Don't be silly. Come in and be polite.”

Sengoku frowned as she hung up and went to the door. Nelly was standing there, dressed in his plaid over shirt with a long sleeved black underneath and jeans. She flustered because she could tell he just got out of the shower not long ago and he always had that lusty glow about him after...

He leaned down and kissed her cheek before bowing, “...Hello.”

“Hello” Sengoku crossed his arms.

There was a thick silence and she was never sure what to make of it. Every time they met there was some deep dark cloud between them despite Nelly professing he'd never met the guy. “Fujiwako hangs out with a Soseki though...?”

When nothing evolved, she smiled nervously and looked back at him, “Well, we should be going, Sengoku-san, we're going to get a present for our granddaughter. Remember what I said!”

“Oh, I will!”

Holding Nelly's arm as they walked out, she scowled, “What is your problem with him? You're always so rude when you're around Sengoku-san!”

He muttered something lowly that she couldn't discern. Glowering at him, she demanded he speak clearly. 

“...Nothing.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“I HATE HIM.”

Yagami Koji, his twin brother, was lying on his couch, scribbling something in a notebook. “Hate who?”

“Sengoku Soseki or whatever his stupid name is!” Nelly snapped, pacing around his brother's living room in a rage.

“What's wrong now?”

Slamming down beside Koji's feet, he tapped the arm rapidly, “...He doesn't like me! And I don't know 'WHY?'!”

Koji lifted his gaze to Nelly, giving him a bland expression. “You think Elli's sleeping with this guy, Nel?”

Stiffening, he looked to his twin irritably. “How did you get that out of what I said?”

“I know you, bitch. You're being as paranoid as f—k and Elli being alone with him is driving you up the wall. Though you'll recall he's as old as our dad.”

Nelly jumped to his feet again to resume pacing. “...Okay, fine! Except I don't. I don't know what his problem with me is! I think 'well, maybe he thinks I'm getting in the way of him having Elli' but it's not even that, really. Those looks he gives me when she's not facing him? It seems familiar but it's just weird! What's his problem?”

“Bro, I can tell you one thing: if he's pining after Elli, it's not likely to happen. There's a few too many factors and the way she talks about him, he's just a patient. One-sided love affair at best.”

“At worst?”

Koji sent him a look. “At worst the guy just hates your guts.”

“UGHHHH.”

This sucks. Everything was going great...he was happy. Truly, he was happy. He woke up next to her everyday, they ate together, they did things together. Damn it, he had his soulmate back.

But once again, here comes another issue. What was the universe's problem?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

...Well, if she was playing her, she was playing her super well. Ah!

Yagami Roomi had just happened across Nelly-papa. The man was in a mood, muttering something about 'Sengoku'. She knew from Jyun that that was their mother's current patient. Probably jumping to conclusions, she marched to the house to question Elli on it.

Her mother-in-law had been sitting on the couch with a warm cup of tea and a massive trunk before her. She'd give Elli credit for breaking the ice to a molecular level with her grandchildren. Not a day went by when they weren't over here for cookies and milk. It was taking the daughters and son-in-law a little more time though. The wounds weren't raw, no, but they certainly weren't healed.

Alas, Elli had smiled at her. “Oh, hello, Roomi. What brings you by?”

“Well--”

“Oh, I was actually hoping to see you! I was going to give it to Jyun to show you but knowing that boy it'd 'mysteriously' go missing” she suddenly gushed, opening up what appeared to be an album.

Roomi smiled awkwardly as the woman waved her over. Ready to press that she had other things to discuss, she found herself in possession of a photo. “...When Kamon came to the wedding, I just swore I was looking at Jyun. It was such a surreal moment.”

Frowning, confused by that statement, she looked down...and almost died. “Oh, my precious baby!”

Jyun may have been about three-years-old, wearing a red hoodie with the hood up over his slightly curling hair. He was outside, his fat chubby cheeks pink as he looked towards the camera with an adorable smile, holding a four-leaf clover. Roomi squealed, beside herself. “He's so cute!”

“Yes, Jyun was my sweetie” Elli laughed softly, giving her the album. “These never got into the scrapbook.”

So yes...she meant to interrogate her but she captured her on one of her weaknesses: baby Jyun. He always seemed embarrassed and grumbly whenever she wanted to see pictures of him as a child so she did cherish the moments. 

Smiling, she flipped the pages. “It gets me a lot that Kamon does look just like him. Same personalities too...”

“Well, Jyun's my baby but I will say Kamon definitely is quite a bit more level-headed. Jyun was already sneaking into girl's locker rooms at Kamon's age” Elli groaned.

Roomi couldn't help smirk at that. “Well...”

They looked up when the doorbell rang. Oh...oh yea! Questioning! Elli stood to answer as she resolved herself to her task. No more messing around.

She raised a brow when her brother entered along with...Gwen, looking around. Julius gushed, “Oh, there you are! The old man was worried you were doing something bad.”

'Old man' was Nelly... Roomi sighed, “Well--”

“Bad?” Elli frowned, “Oh, that Nelly. He's being so strange lately. Come sit, dears, and have some tea. Oh! Show them some pictures as well, Roomi, especially that pretty one of Hoshiko.”

Julius cocked a brow and sat on the couch, looking over his shoulder into the kitchen before back to Roomi, “You...learn anything?”

“No...she got me with little Jyun” she pouted before flipping, “Oh! And Hoshiko is too adorable!”

Julius tilted his head at the page. Gwen sighed, “This...doesn't quite seem like our business.”

“And how” Julius remarked, his purple brow furrowing, “...Is that my kitten? Look at those cheeks! I want a chubby baby again!”

Gwen smirked and sat up straighter when Elli entered with tea and... “My children absolutely despise pumpkin pie. I hope you lot do.”

“Oh my God” Julius' eyes widened, taking the large slice, “I love pie.”

Roomi accepted the plate, nibbling the end...damn, she made good food. It was almost ridiculous. No! No more distractions. “So, uh, how's your...patient?”

Elli sat, humming as she continued to go through her trunk of memories, “Oh, I can't disclose too much but he's doing...sort of okay. If you lot see him bumbling around the street with a bottle of sake though, please call me.”

“Good lord, how does anyone get addicted to sake...?” Gwen muttered almost to herself.

“Not standing up” Julius remarked, sipping his tea.

Roomi snickered before taking another bit of pie, “Well, papa seems a bit concerned, is all. I guess he's...not really wanting to divide time?”

“I suppose that is what is occurring” she murmured thoughtfully, “He has been odd lately. And I don't necessarily blame him. Sengoku's just so odd around him.”

Gwen blinked, “...How so?”

“Well...it's hard to explain. I wouldn't even say it's jealousy or anything like that. More like...protective?”

“Protective?” they all echoed.

...Why would he be protective of his nurse? It had to be jealousy! But...it seemed weird.

“What the hell is this?”

They jumped when the door opened and their spouses all appeared. Oh wait, this was kind of weird too. She smiled sweetly at Jyun as he gave her a look. “Kinda...odd hangout for you three.”

“And you have PIE” Kyo scowled.

Elli sighed, standing once more and entering the kitchen, “They just came by to check on your father, dears.”

“And see what a darling baby you were” Roomi cooed, showing Jyun the clover picture as he sat beside her.

“Ugh, what the f—k is that?” he demanded irritably, snatching it from her to look at it closer. “I look like a damn hipster.”

Roomi hit his stomach, “Shut up, you were adorable! I can only imagine what happened!”

Kyo laughed, opening a book after Gwen destroyed his plot to steal her pie with a swift smack to the back of his hand. “I still want that picture of us stealing that goat and trying to ride it into the mountains.”

Hoshiko relaxed her legs across Julius' and snickered, “Recalling back now, I like how you guys would always leave me out on reasonable adventures then include me in absolute nonsense.”

“I suppose we could have done research to verify the goat would find us a leprechaun...” Jyun said in a weirdly thoughtful voice, resting his hand against his cheek.

Roomi's brow creased, laughing, “What the f—k?”

“Here you go, dears.”

Kyo gasped, “Very berry pie!”

“...I thought I got rid of them, Elli. Quit trying to bring them back.”

Nelly entered, staring at them blandly as they sat on the couch, hungrily eating. He shook his head and gave Elli a kiss, wandering into the kitchen. Pursing her lips, she followed. “Well, they seemed to come by for mutual concern over you.”

He sighed, slouching his shoulders as he poured himself a bit of coffee from the brewed batch she kept made for him. “I'm...”

“You're not suspicious, are you?”

“...Maybe a little?”

Elli bit her lip and he turned to her, miserable, “That's just kind of the person I've become, Elli, paranoid and a little...questioning. I don't even _really_ really think that's what's going on. He just...rubs me the wrong way for some reason.”

“I know...I...I'll talk to him about it.”

She turned away, forcing a smile, and called into the living room. “Dears, are you staying for dinner?”

Nelly frowned softly as there were some chimes of agreement followed by the door opening and closing. Probably went to retrieve the kids...sighing, he meandered back behind her and hugged her, kissing the back of her head tenderly. “Don't be upset with me...”

“I'm not. I know I still have to fix things” she smiled, the expression weary.

He squeezed a little tighter, “...Turns out I'll have to fix some things too.”

Elli sighed, turning around and wrapping her arms around his waist. “...Help me cook dinner so we can shuffle the children off?”

“You invited them!”

“Well, I have to feed my babies. They seem hungry” she pouted.

Nelly stared at her blankly and she kissed his chin, “Stop being so grouchy or I won't be so nice later.”

He grinned, grabbing her hips. “If you won't, _I_ will.”

Smacking his arm chidingly, she pulled away towards the stove. He supposed it had been so long, he just...really wasn't used to things not plummeting into absolute despair. Three months, things were starting to level out to 'semi-normal' and Elli was indeed fixing things. How could it be like that...?

Nelly cocked a brow when hysterical laughter erupted from the living room. It was weird because it sounded like it was Jyun and while of course his oldest son laughed, it was never like that. Walking in to see what the fuss was over, he blinked, finding his son curled over on the couch. Kyo was holding up a picture, his face entirely deadpanned, Hoshiko beside him, shivering.

“This...” Kyo started flatly...before his lip started to twitch, cracking up, “Is the stupidest picture to have ever existed.”

“Oh...oh my God” Jyun choked, still chortling.

Hoshiko bit her lower lip, her face becoming red as she waved, losing to her own amusement. “I... I can't. W-who even took that?”

Nelly went to look at the source...and had to smirk, his brows furrowing. In all sincerity, it was one of those types of pictures where the more you stared at it, the worst it got. He didn't completely understand the plot of his children's plan and the picture definitely only made it more of a mystery. Kyo was wearing a poncho and a sombrero with a handlebar mustache, Hoshiko in tumultuous tears in her pink pony outfit, and Jyun was dressed as a Pikachu, all three fleeing. Even he had to laugh a little as he was in the image, chasing after them angrily, still holding the hoe he was using to till when he noticed they were kidnapping his billy goat, Fred. While naturally he wasn't trying to swing his hoe at the children it certainly seemed like that was his intention and Elli was standing on the porch, frantically waving her arms...

“You have your uncle to thank for that one. He also almost lost a lung when he just happened to stop by...”

“Christ, this is my new profile picture” Jyun laughed more, copying the image with his phone.

“W-why were we dressed up?” rasped Hoshiko.

Kyo grinned, “Weren't we trying to blend in with all the fantasy creatures we were supposed to encounter capturing the leprechaun?”

“That makes even less sense! Who were you supposed to be? Don Quixote?” 

Nelly smirked, “You guys were just a bunch of knuckleheads, that's all I know. I'm sure we have the recording Koji took too, Kyo actually jumped on poor Fred's back and made it off the farm.”

“Oh my God” Hoshiko buried her face in her hands as Kyo swallowed, his shoulders trembling.

Before he could respond, the doorbell rang. Confused, he walked over to answer. “Either your spouses are super fast or the kids were already gathering at the door...”

“Kairi can smell pie from a mile away” Kyo nodded.

Nelly smirked more at him, turning the knob. Oh...

Soseki blinked at him through heavy lids, his arms crossed beneath the flowery yukata he seemed to choose to wear daily. “Hello.”

“...Hello. Uh...” Nelly drawled, “You're here for Elli, right? Um, c'mon in, I'll...I'll get her for you.”

Leave it to his brood, they instantly silenced and observed the man strongly for a second before idly and quietly continuing to look through the albums. Nelly quickly rushed into the kitchen, hoping to lessen the time of this visit. Elli was chopping carrots on the worn old counter, humming to herself contently, when he informed her.

“Eh? That's strange” she frowned, wiping her hands on a towel hanging on the cabinet handle before walking into the living room. “Sengoku-san? Is something the matter?”

“Ah, I was just checking in, is all! It felt...strange yesterday.”

Elli's arched brow raised, “...I didn't exactly notice. But everything's perfectly okay here. Is something the matter on your end?”

If Nelly had looked away, he'd have missed it but the guy pinned him with this nanosecond glare of absolute disapproval. He couldn't help flinching back, wide-eyed. What was his problem!

“...No. Just being anxious, I suppose. Well! It seems you have your family over so I won't intrude any longer! Have a good evening!”

“Ah, you too” Elli smiled awkwardly, letting him out.

Nelly was almost seething, the mood Elli had managed to repair ripped to shreds again. Kyo, Hoshiko, and Jyun were all sipping tea, looking at the door as if the subject was still standing there.

“...Yes, quite weird.”

“Says Pancho Villa” Hoshiko snorted.

Kyo stuck out his tongue, Jyun's face now marred with a scowl. “What was his problem? It's like he came here looking for trouble.”

“...I don't know” Elli said after some moments, “...Perhaps he's lonely. He doesn't have any family of his own and he's always just turned to drinking...”

“Yea, well, it'd be psychotic if he decided he wanted to envelope you into that role” grunted Kyo, looking up slowly, “...Though I have to say, he seemed rather...disparaging of dad.”

Elli bit her lip, turning to look at him as a blood vessel almost popped in his skull. “...I swear I'll talk to him, darling, don't be upset.”

“Upset? Who's upset?” he laughed airily, marching towards the kitchen, “Well, at least one of us can have a drink!”

Jyun pursed his lips, looking over his shoulder before slowly looking back to Elli. “...He is definitely, definitely pissed.”

Elli groaned. Perhaps...she'd taken on a few too many fixer-uppers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She'd been disheartened at first when Nelly's mood did seem less severe with a glass of scotch in his hand. It wasn't anything that had changed since the beginning of their marriage but she'd never ever wanted him to solve anything with liquor. 

Alas, though the night was light-hearted, something she was eternally gracious for considering how heavy it had been in the beginning, Elli recognized that his mood was indeed not repaired at all. After the children left with her bidding that her and Nelly could clean up the dishes, she followed him into the kitchen to watch as he scrubbed the plates clean aggressively. 

Joining him nervously, she was almost holding her breath, hoping he wouldn't break any of them. No, this must have been his other form of therapy as he dropped the final one in the dishwasher, unscathed. Flipping the lid up and shutting it, he leaned against the counter and sulked. Well, she'd be the last form! He didn't have to be this nervous. Whatever Sengoku-san's problem was, it had nothing to do with him. Nelly had done little to nothing to provoke this sort of behavi...

She was the worst form of therapy there was, she had literally thought and told herself blatantly, as he lifted his shirt just to scratch his side. Oh, he had such sexy hips...she almost wanted to laugh in horror. Is this what twelve years of unsatisfying sex did? Her husband was anxious because her client seemed to hate him for some possessive reason involving her and instead of trying to comfort she starts to ogle when he shows a slip of flesh. 

Oh, and it was her husband. His dark eyes happened to look up, finding her gazing at his lower body and gnawing her lower lip. Naturally as her husband he'd be an absolute tease, lifting the shirt more up his torso and hooking his thumb beneath his boxers, dragging the hem of his jeans down a bit more. “See something you like?”

“S-stop being silly” she flushed, stalking over to readjust his clothes so he was covered...long enough for her to speak to him about this properly anyway. “Nelly--”

One track mind. Popuri once lamented that if Koji was in horndog mode when they were supposed to be discussing how to escape uncertain death she was almost certain he'd probably choose sex. They were definitely brothers, she pouted, as he grasped her rear in his hands, squeezing tight. “Nelly, stop, this is importan-”

His eyes widened as he groped harder, asking in a sincerely incredulous tone: “Are you not wearing...?”

Gawking, she hit his chest, “O-of course I am! The-they're just those thin sheer ones you bought that once--”

“Are you _serious_?” he demanded, excitement entering his voice, “F—k, you told me you'd never wear them.”

Elli hissed, clenching his cheeks as he wildly reached for the zipper to her simple dress. “Will you STOP thinking with your penis when I'm trying to speak to you?”

“Not likely?”

“ _Nelly_!”

He ran his fingers through her hair, whispering, “...You'll keep it long like this for a little while, won't you?”

Before she could respond, he rather suddenly tugged her head into a hard square on kiss. She could barely breathe, his hot lips fluttering against hers with the light grinding of his jean covered hips against her body. Elli, no. No, no, stop him. Fixing this was not banging him.

Well, she wasn't sure she was surprised when in her lapse of attention he'd gotten her dress off. He grinned sultrily and leaned down to nibble her jaw. “Sexy as I thought...course, they'll be even sexier off.”

“Nelly, no.”

...No, this seemed a little more purposeful than usual. Sure, Nelly did have some serious tunnel vision when it came to sex but it was never him ignoring her like this. 

Oh wait, maybe it was tunnel vision, she thought in disbelief as he pulled her out on their dark enclosed deck. “NELLY, I am trying to speak to you and I am not having sex with you on the deck!”

“Hey, I'm pretty sure we conceived Kyo here. Just for...you know, old time's sake” he rolled his eyes around.

“Nelly--”

He snarled playfully as he pushed her onto the wide deck chair before lying on his side beside her. “Really, El, you've said my name a dozen times now. Save it for when it gets good.”

If there were a percentage mark for how close she was to abandoning discussing anything about anything, she'd say she was at seventy. And rising, as he dragged his shirt over his head before unzipping his jeans. “Baka! It means it's impo--”

She leered at him as he unsnapped her bra, removing the 'obstacle', before squeezing the mound gently. “Elli.”

“It's important, Nelly! Will you calm your hormones down at least a little!” Oh, he was so gorgeous...

She crossed her legs as he tried to take off the see-through blue panties. He gave her a look. “Elli.”

“Nelly, you need to understand--”

'Mayday, not caring was at 95%', her mind sounded as he simply worked around her. His fingers rubbed around her folds, making their way up. “A-ah...”

Her...husband got close to her ear, teasing her hard...he always spoke dirty. But there was still that little bit of her that wanted to talk. Alas...

“If you bring up that bastard, Elli, I will make no qualms about it and you can decry me a chauvinistic pig to the world but I will turn you over my knee and spank you so hard.”

Alarmed, she made a face. “...That's--”

“In fact, for pushing it this hard, I'm going to make you beg for it.”

She sobbed out in ecstasy as he stopped messing around, pumping his fingers hard into her wet sex. Bucking her hips against him, she bit her lip and clenched the blanket, crying out as his mouth suckled hungrily at her breast. “N-Nerimaru!”

Beg for it indeed, she panted, glowering at him. Reaching out, she tugged his cock from beneath his jeans, stroking with the same frenzied state as he pumped. His lip curled a bit, his eyes narrowing at her. “Oh, so you think you'll seduce me, El? No, you're going to take your...beating.”

Elli glared as he removed his fingers and positioned himself away from her grasp...only to be horrified, despite all the years, as he spread her legs apart and parted her 'lips'. “N-no!”

He looked up at her deviously as she hectically reached down to grab his head to halt him. “Your pussy is soaking wet, baby. It's f—king asking to be eaten.”

“Y-you whore!” she hissed, her face on fire as she tried to square her legs together.

Nelly pouted cutely, disturbing considering the situation, using his free hand to hold the bend of her knee. “You don't have to say it like that...”

“N- _nnnnn_!” she groaned, her head falling back as she playfully flicked his tongue at the stretched flesh.

Do not scream, do not scream. There...there weren't neighbors but someone might hear. “ _Nerimaru!_ ” she almost yelled, impassioned, as his mouth latched on, his tongue curling around her clit. His wet fingers slid inside her ass, pumping with the same lack of abandon as he'd fingered her before.

“Nerimaru! Neri, please!” she pleaded, clenching her breasts, squeezing her nipples in a vain attempt to relieve the rapidly rising tension.

His tongue danced up and down her sex before he looked up. “'Please' what? Don't tell me you think this is over already.”

“N-no, please, please” she moaned hard as he splayed his fingers to fill and pound every hole while continuing to tongue her. “Oh please, Nerimaru, I want it! I want it bad! I'll make you hard, please!”

He chuckled huskily, “Sheesh, baby, you already have that covered...”

She gnawed her lip, and, in an attempt to change his mind, lifted her legs a bit, hugging the bends and 'bearing' all. Nelly flushed, running his drenched fingers around and pinching the pink nub. “Well, you're...making an appealing argument...”

Elli rasped, her body on fire, “Nerimaru, I want your dick. Please...?”

“F—k...” he groaned, reaching down and grasping himself, running his palm against his length. “You're making me feel like a jerk now, pleading like that.”

“I'll forgive you if you just put it inside of me!” she snapped, getting a little irritable.

Nelly smiled, thankfully leaning in and sliding his shaft inside of her. Moaning, always confusingly disturbed to be happy over how erect he was, she wrapped her legs around his waist, crossing her ankles. He breathed hard, his eyes fluttering shut as they rolled back, ramming zealously. She swallowed, her lips parted, as he shakily held her hands, gazing deep into her eyes. Oh, she loved him, she thought hazily, leaning up a little to kiss him passionately. He exhaled brokenly as she ran her fingers down his back, grabbing and squeezing his ass. “Nerimaru...” she murmured between kisses.

He gritted out, his face embodying pleasure, “E-Elli, f—k, I...I might come first...”

Oh no, he wouldn't let that happen, of course, grasping her nipples and trying to trip her switch. No, he didn't have to worry, she was there. He was more than welcome to join...

It wasn't exactly a good feeling, however, when loud rough knocking sounded on the outside door of the deck.

Both screaming in horror, Nelly quickly sat up and snatched the blanket to cover her. He gnashed his teeth as he replaced his arousal beneath his pants, his body shuddering over the sudden change from pleasure to almost having a heart attack. Turning bright red, she squeezed the blanket to her chest. “Oh my God, did someone hear us?”

“If they did, they're on my damn property when they shouldn't be!” he hissed, stalking over to the door where whoever was still knocking with all their might.

...Maybe it was an emergency. Sometimes it was hard to hear the doorbell from the deck so maybe it was some family members or the kids. Which...only meant they heard their mother begging for their father's penis. Covering her face, she almost started to cry. Well, she'd been dismantling one wall of awkward, might as well add another.

Elli jolted when she heard the hard crack of flesh-on-flesh contact, looking up in shock. The blood drained from her face when she found Nelly sprawled out on the ground with Sengoku over him. “N-Nelly!”

Jumping up, still holding the blanket as a makeshift dress, she rushed to his side. The man sat up, absolutely stupefied...before almost leaping to his feet and advancing towards Sengoku with pure malice in his intentions. “Nelly, no!”

She grabbed his waists and he pulled against her hard. “This is f—king it, Elli, I'm going to f—king kill him!”

She whined, rubbing his shoulders, “Baby, please, relax!”

Elli could feel it, feel how he was at the absolute end of his rope on this. At this moment, she definitely could not blame him. Glaring hotly at Sengoku, she snapped, “How dare you!? What is wrong with you?!”

The man looked infuriated, like someone had wronged him, before recoiling. “E-eh! I-I--”

“I will not _stand_ for you hurting my husband, Sengoku!”

He looked down, gritting his teeth, muttering, “You're...you're not legally married to him! Why-why don't you find better?”

“... _What_? Where do you get off!?” she almost screamed.

“...Eh em.”

If this wasn't bizarre enough, Yagami Yamada appeared at the deck door. His blue eyes glanced over the situation before pinking a bit, clearing his throat. “...Nerimaru. Um...Elli.”

She flustered, hugging the blanket closer to her body as Nelly cracked his fingers, his eyes dark as ebony. “There better be some f—king explaining...or this bastard prick that _you've_ had my wife 'rehabiliate' will have dust for bones.”

Yamada sent Sengoku an annoyed look, “Did I not say wait until morning?”

“I couldn't stand it! I just-just couldn't stand it!!” he bellowed, pointing rather rudely at Nelly, “I'm sorry, Yamada, but I do not approve of your son!”

“Who asked you to?!” Nelly snapped.

Yamada pursed his lips hard, his eyes closing slightly. “...I am exhausted. Too exhausted for this brand of...bull, Soseki. You've had three long months to get yourself settled enough to tell her and instead you've been making them highly uncomfortable. Get it together.”

He gnashed his teeth...and Elli, confused, came out from behind Nelly, walking in front of him. “...Tell me what?”

“Eh? I-it's really not important” Sengoku blurted, waving his hands.

Now feeling her own particular type of rage, she hissed, “You have been threatening and giving my husband dirty looks for three months now. You come in here and punch him in the face then have the sheer... _impudence_ to say he's not good enough for me and I want to know who the hell you think you are? So you better start talking before I start throwing punches myself!”

He shivered, now cowering away, backing up towards the door. Looking around at anything besides her rapidly, he finally whimpered: “...Yamada?”

The blond man sighed miserably before looking at Elli and Nelly carefully. “Soseki here...he used to be one of the guys in the old neighborhood. He would hang out with myself and Cliff's father, Craig. We...knew the same people and went to the same gatherings.”

Elli's brows creased at this seemingly irrelevant piece of news. What did that...? Yamada rolled his eyes around, exasperated. “...Remember how I told you that I ran the DNA of your father against the worldwide DNA banks?”

…. _No_. 

It felt like someone had snatched the ground out from underneath her. Nelly stared, stunned, recoiling a bit. “...W-wait...are you...are you saying?”

Yamada nodded absently, “Soseki...is your father, Elli. He really truly is an alcoholic so I thought while you were helping him he'd be comfortable enough to tell you. He seemed excited enough that he had a child but I wasn't aware he'd do this much damage and take this much time. Though...I understand the difficulty.”

“I DID mean to tell you! I-I just wanted to observe your life first, get to know you. And you're-you're such a sweet and kind girl...and then you end up with this-this- _perv_! And-and he's so suspicious and controlling of you! I can't stand it!”

“That's quite enough” Yamada interrupted, flat, cold. “I understand your concerns...but Nerimaru is still my son so I'd appreciate it if you kept your superficial opinions to yourself.”

Soseki froze. Nelly squirmed a bit, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “...Uh...”

“Is that all?”

They all turned to her as she glared. She didn't know what she was feeling right now but it wasn't like her. She felt like lashing out and she never wanted that. They had to leave. “If that's all, I would like for you to leave immediately.”

“E-eh? Elli--” Sengoku started.

“Make him leave, Nelly!”

Sengoku appeared as if he'd been the one struck, wincing before biting his lip. “If-if that's what you want, I'll...I'll go.”

Yamada frowned, glancing between the crowd before glancing at his phone. “I'll take my leave as well...I'm...sorry this was so difficult.”

“It's...fine” Nelly got out.

“Come along, Soseki.”

The brunette man shuffled out before weakly looking over his shoulder. Elli had completely turned away, trembling. “I'm...I'm sorry, Elli.”

Once...both their fathers left, Nelly grimaced. Holy crap. Turning to his wife, he felt sick to see her shaking. Awkwardly, he reached out and wrapped his arms around her. She just jerked away.

“Not...” she choked, sobbing, “Not right now, Nelly.”

He watched helplessly as she ran away, standing there, absolutely dumbfounded. What in the...? Really, that was...

...Well, that turned out more important than he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Koji laughed uproariously as they sat outside his work building, barely able to hold his coffee as he held his stomach. “You are _kidding_!”

“This is so not funny, bastard.”

“N-no wonder he hates you! He's your father-in-law!” he cackled, “This is too much! And oh my God, he punched you out for shafting his daughter!”

Nelly sent him a dark expression, “Yea, well, I hope one day Rod finds you 'shafting' Popuri so you can see how much of a giggle it is.”

“Please” Koji's laughter died into a chuckle, “I'd sex Popuri in front of Rod on precedent.”

Nelly couldn't help smirk at his twin's twisted sense of humor. “Oh yea, I forgot you're a horrible person.”

It was...sort of like finding out why Elli left him, the reason made everything just fall into place in the most horrible of ways. Well yea, he guessed the guy would give him evil looks. Nelly assumed he wanted Elli for himself so sometimes he would give her kisses or jaw nips when he was there. Perhaps it was possessive but he did want to establish that they were a thing? Or something. It was something he knew if Julius did to Hoshiko in front of him he might have knocked him ten ways to Sunday and back. Embarrassing!

“I thought I escaped it bro” his eyes widened as more and more pulled together, shaking his head, “I thought I escaped father-in-lawism.”

Koji yawned, stretching, “I mean, I hate Rod with a passion, no lie. I was there more than he was. But...considering me and having been through all of my children going off and getting involved with similar versions of myself, I can't necessarily not understand his irritation.”

Nelly sighed heavily, “I'd ask how you deal with it...but you don't.”

“I don't but I can also tell you how to deal with it: ignore it. You're not married to Sengoku, you're married to your wife and as long as it's her you're making happy, 'daddy' comes second. I've at least learned that the hard way.”

“True...” Nelly murmured, sipping his coffee before reaching up to rub his black eye. After a moment, he raised a brow. “...I feel like an ass but I'm still a little turned on from our unfinished rendezvous last night.”

Koji snickered, “Sounds like he interrupted some quality bang time. How's Elli taking all this though? I think we can definitely commiserate with finding out who our daddy is.”

“She's...not” Nelly rolled his good eye around, “She's just going about her day as if nothing happened last night and it was making me supremely uncomfortable. But that's fine, I know she'll talk to me when she's ready.”

Sighing, Koji tipped the cup back, drinking the last bit. “She's probably taken on a little much right now, Nell, so I guess try to stick close while she's dealing with all this. She's trying her hardest to put all this back together so she doesn't need to crack herself.”

Nodding absently at that, he went back to the coffee shop and bought her a nice bit of chocolatey heaven. She didn't like eating chocolate often, worried about her weight and health and those silly things but there wasn't really anything like comfort food.

Arriving back at his farm, he found her lying on the hammock, just kind of stretched out. That...certainly wasn't like his wife.

…

_“You're...you're not legally married to him! Why-why don't you find better?”_

Yea, he...kind of forgot that technically they weren't husband and wife anymore, at least according to the law. He was pretty sure they couldn't undo a divorce either, especially after she'd already been married. Noticing a patch of clovers, he spotted one four-leaf in the mass of three and picked it up with a blade of grass, meandering towards her. Sitting carefully in the little space left, he cleared his throat. “I bought you some hot chocolate.”

“...Thank you.”

Sitting up, curling her legs against her body, she took the offering and sipped it. Gazing off into space, she mumbled, “...Jyun was my father, you know? Just like our Jyun is Fujiwako's father. Just because I'm some other man's seed doesn't make him my father.”

“I suppose it's true.” He'd really never understand the deal with Fujiwako's father. Just some bastard that grew disinterested when a child came into the picture only to abandon both mother and child at his own convenience. He recalled some random idiot adult asking her blatantly what Fujiwako would do if Kamiya Jouji showed up at her door and told her to accept him as her father. Leave it to Roomi's daughter, she answered back just as bluntly that she only had one daddy and it most certainly wasn't Kamiya Jouji. 

Though their relationship was always a little different, Yagami Yamada was that dad that went and worked slaughter hospital shifts to come home and ask to read them a bedtime story. No, they didn't ask, they didn't think they had the right to but he volunteered. It was hard to schedule recitals and events around a life-saving surgery but somehow Yamada managed. After being a father, after being a grandfather seven times over, he understood where some people could describe it as a thankless job. Jyun had kept them up until seven or eight in the morning from three o'clock in the afternoon the prior day on many occasion, refusing sleep, bottle, or comfort. Kyo had broken his still working N64. Hoshiko had thrown many a tantrum in the supermarket. 

He smiled some, looping the bit of grass around his pinky. It was weird because he was a grown man, odd coming from a father, but Jyun was kind of their baby. He came from the womb with a smile on his face. Nelly never even expected to have children so having held him in his arms for the first time was something he'd always remember, overshadowing any days he had to stay awake. Kyo had sobbed, broken-hearted, and swore he'd save every coin he found to replace it. Nelly just waved it off but come to find out his son did save coins from his lunch and came back one day with a replacement. Kyo ate less. It was beyond mind-boggling. And naturally, his only little girl? She'd lie on his tummy after those blow ups, wiping her eyes after being admonished by Elli, and feed him gummy bears or chips. 

They were such...tiny things. Such tiny things that meant the world to him, what he encompassed as being a father. So he did suppose. Soseki coming and telling her he was her father was a bit of a misnomer. Sure, he fathered her. He wasn't entirely to blame, he didn't even know about her until three months ago. But already he was pushing himself on them as a parent when he just hadn't earned that role yet...

Turning to her, he blinked, “...I don't think you have to accept him like that, El. If he wants a relationship, you don't have to accept that either. Just do what you feel is right.”

Elli pressed the cup to her lips before looking miserable. “...I don't think my papa would have liked you either, Nelly.”

He laughed, “Thanks, baby.”

“All the same, maybe that would have been warranted. He wouldn't have been able to see the things I did in you or know what a loving father and husband you are... _Sengoku_ has just judged you not knowing anything either despite our beautiful family, our beautiful children and grandbabies. He doesn't know much of anything but...” she rested her head on his shoulder. “...I'll talk to him.”

“I know” he murmured, kissing her nose. “It's quite a lot of burdens you've faced in a short spans of time, Elli. But I...I'll be here beside you.”

She smiled. “You always were.”

“Except when I wasn't” he remarked before looking at her simply. “So...will you marry me?”

Elli laughed, shoving his shoulder, “You think it's necessary?”

“Well, technically, we _aren't_ husband and wife so I kind of do.”

“Then I would love to be your wife, Nerimaru.”

Taking her palm, he put the clover ring he constructed on her finger. Pinking a bit, she reached out and started to rub his lower back. “...Maybe one day I'll let him be something. Will that be okay?”

“Well, I'm...not to thrilled about having a father-in-law after all this damn time but whatever makes you happy” he groaned.

Smirking, Elli kissed the back of his neck, “Jyun called and asked for some more very berry pie. So I expect all the kids will be over for dinner.”

“Oh God...” he sighed. “...So...should we finish our business now or before they get here?”

“Whore.”

She laughed as he tackled her back against the hammock, embracing his neck as he gave her butterfly kisses. Well, whatever. Father-in-law, no father-in-law, things were going perfectly for him again.

Maybe he was lucky again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
(C) I don't own Pikachu (TM)


End file.
